The Experiment
by Yahnkehy
Summary: Two years after Deepground, another of Hojo's experiments wriggles its way out of the woodwork. Only this time, things get personal. Will Cloud be able to handle Hojo's newest work? Will Shin-Ra recover from it, or will it change everything?
1. The Past Will Always Bite You In The Ass

**The Experiment**

**Authors: Yahnkehy and The Prince's Jewel**

Notes: This is a collaboration fanfic, not role-play, per se, but similar being as it is a joint effort.

Genre: Final Fantasy VII, post AC, post DoC

Spoilers: Possibly a few, but mostly just mentions of major happenings in the original FF7 game, some for Advent Children.

Warnings: Uniquely done MPREG *ducks rotten tomatoes*, angst, broken Cloud, pissy Reno, slight OOC, hurt/comfort, yaoi, kissing, brat.

Pairing: Cloud x Reno

Disclaimer: Not mine; there'd be more yaoi if it was.

**The Experiment**

**Prologue: The Past Will Always Bite You in the Ass**

At eleven, Reno Tsubasa was admitted into the SOLDIER program and, after the first five injections, mustered out again. Turns out that the wily little brunette had altered his records to state that he was seventeen rather than the minimum thirteen, which was a big no-no when it came to the battle-ready divisions of the Shinra Corporation. So, the too-young kid had immediately broke into the Turk headquarters and sat in the president's seat until the old man had come in. To say the least, Reno had been accepted into the ranks of Turk and put through the program during which he'd been given Mako injections to beef up his body's resistance to pain and injury. He didn't bother to tell them about the previous SOLDIER injections that had already accomplished that. So what if he was just a little stronger and partially immune to injury?

After the last injection, though, the scientist in charge of giving him the Mako shots noticed that once dark brown hair had become lighter and was slowly turning red at the roots. Curious, the head scientist, Hojo, had questioned the boy.

"Have you had Mako injections before, Tsubasa?" Hojo had asked and settled a clipboard across his bent knee, eyeing the boy across from him with almost fanatical glee.

"Yeah, kinda. Got mustered out of SOLDIER when they found out I wasn't as old as I said I was, yo." Reno had simply shrugged as if it was unimportant.

Hojo, on the other hand, was almost beside himself; various projects that were currently operating showed signs of decay and it would only be a matter of time before the effects were known to all. Sephiroth had been observed muttering under his breath about his mother while in stasis for recovery—soon enough the ramifications of using JENOVA cells to create assassins would come to light. "That's very interesting. How about you come to my lab once a month and receive treatments that will enhance your SOLDIER injections as well as the Mako treatments? The therapy will, of course, help balance the conflicting program treatments and stall any severe complications. What do you say, Tsubasa?"

Cerulean blue eyes, enhanced by both Mako and SOLDIER treatments, watched the scientist warily for a moment, judging the pros and cons of such an arrangement. "You gonna tell old man Shinra about the SOLDIER treatments or are we gonna keep it under the table, yo? I'm not too keen on gettin' shoved outta Turk like I was SOLDIER."

"Oh no, dear boy, this will be between just the two of us. Once a month you'll come here and take the therapy treatments. No one will know unless you tell them. It's part of the doctor/patient confidentiality clause." Hojo had smirked and turned his rolling chair around before standing up. He had motioned to the boy to follow him.

An hour and a half of concocting, testing, and concocting some more finally had yielded the desired serum. Hojo had rolled Reno's sleeve up and plunged a needle into the boy's forearm quickly. Almost desperately, he had depressed the plunger and shoved the scarlet fluid into Reno's veins. "Free to go but come back in a month for another dose. Don't be late or we'll have to double the dosage and that could cause sickness and discomfort. Come to me if you have any complications or unexpected developments and we'll take care of things accordingly." He then shooed Reno out of the laboratory.

For Reno, life was normal; Turk training, mock-battles, and finally he'd been foisted off on a seasoned veteran. Rude had become Reno's other half quickly, but the now-redhead had kept his monthly injections secret.

The first six months of the prescribed year of treatments went by almost without a hitch; Reno noticed that his strength was greater and he took less damage than expected in hard missions, but there were a couple of curious side effects that he didn't quite know what to do about. First, his fingernails and hair grew almost abnormally fast—he'd been in Turk less than five months and had to cut his hair twice that amount before finally giving up on it all together. Then he noticed that his skin, while still durable, was soft and almost femininely smooth. His features had shifted from that of a rough and tumble junkyard dog to almost androgynous and, in the right circumstances, feminine. But, the changes that he seriously didn't like were the appearance of small breasts and the steady shrinkage of his member. Not something the now twelve-year-old was pleased about. When he'd told Hojo of these changes, the scientist had simply waved them off and said that they were only temporary but that the therapy shots needed to be stepped up a bit more. Instead of the originally agreed upon once a month, it became bi-weekly.

For awhile, the changes halted and seemed to revert to normal adolescent changes, so Reno decided to just ignore them. Pubes appeared, and his dick stood to attention for just about any pretty girl he saw. He masturbated with increasing frequency, enough so that Rude had started knocking. By the time his thirteenth birthday and a paycheck coincided, he'd arranged for vacation time and headed for the Honeybee Inn. He was hornier when he left that when he arrived.

At his next treatment, he'd asked if the increased sex drive was normal. It was. Hojo encouraged him to work off his sexual appetites as frequently as possible, and suggested that if girls weren't cutting it maybe boys would. When Reno had given him a dumbfounded look – not that he didn't know guys did that, but still! – Hojo had proceeded to give him the most thorough physical exam he'd ever had in his life, and he'd ejaculated no less than fifteen times by the time the man had finished – and Hojo hadn't fucked him.

Fighting got him hard. Training got him hard. Watching Tseng fill out reports got him hard. Watching TV got him hard. Hell, making fuckin' coffee got him hard. Also made him have to pee, which was a great reason to head for the bathroom where he could jerk off. He drank lots of coffee. He spent half of every day in the bathroom, jerking off, and most of the rest of it propositioning and fucking Shinra employees. Males and females. By the time his fourteenth birthday rolled around, he was pretty well known as a sex-crazed slut.

For his birthday, he threw an orgy. He fucked every single one of his guests unconscious, and then fucked them while they were out. The party made the Shinra recordbooks. Hojo simply snickered, and said it was normal for teenagers to be lusty when he complained about being horny all the time.

It was bad enough always being horny, but he was hyper too. He'd been hyper to start with, but he grew increasingly bouncy. Never sitting still for long, always twitching or jiggling, driving whoever was around him nuts. He complained about that, too. Hojo gave a put upon sigh, tested him, and adjusted the treatments.

The change didn't affect his libido at all. If anything, that got stronger, but Reno wasn't nearly as hyper. No one would ever call him mellow, but he didn't cause people to climb walls, or bend him over the nearest desk to fuck what was left of his brains out. Well, no, he still did the last, but not because they wanted to wear him out. It was because he made sure he was as sexy as fucking hell, and willing to live down to his unofficial title as the Shinra slut.

For his fifteenth birthday, he went to the slums, and fucked his way through all whores his money bought him. Then he went back to Shinra, walked into the barracks, and offered himself to any SOLDIER or grunt who thought they could keep up with him. In the end, only Sephiroth and a First-class soldier the General favored could wear him out.

That year, he went through six or seven people a night, plus anyone he caught in the showers, the elevator, or the stairwells. Not that he raped anyone, but he could be damned persuasive, with his pretty boy looks and the sensuality he'd learned to use. Weekends he had off, he spent in Sephiroth's bed, or his favorite's, and when he was really lucky, Sephiroth's bed with the favorite, too. The rest of the week, and the weekends he worked, he more often than not went to bed hard, woke up hard, and never ever seemed to be able to reach the limits of his need.

The night before his sixteenth birthday, Sephiroth went insane. For his birthday, he was assigned to the Shinra Mansion, and Hojo. Just him, Hojo, and two lab assistants in the mansion, if you didn't count the two guys in the Mako tanks. Hojo gave strict instructions that none of 'em were to leave the grounds.

Hojo found him literally fucking furniture on the third day. The bastard had the gall to laugh at him, then ordered him down to the lab. Reno went willingly, sure the man would find out what was wrong and fix it. About all he could ever remember, after, was the look of shocked understanding the very familiar dark-haired SOLDIER gave him when Hojo gave him his shot before telling him to strip so for a proper exam. The other was that the exam was even more thorough than the first one Hojo had given him.

Reno spent the next two years with the fingers of one hand up his ass, and his other hand busy on his cock, damn near twenty-four hours a day. The exceptions were the treatments that were again once a month, the only time hands other than his own gave him any relief. He learned to look forward to hearing Hojo tell him it was time for another examination and treatment. He learned to anticipate the required stripping off and the insults over his body that came before the physical he craved. Learned to enjoy the feeling of surgical-gloved hands pinching and poking at sensitive parts. Begged for the instruments to be attached, or inserted, because whatever Hojo hooked up to him sent him into a state or orgasmic bliss he just couldn't reach on his own. He also learned to look at the dark-haired SOLDIER no matter what, because no matter how callous Hojo was, or how rough, the SOLDIER always met his gaze with the look of someone who didn't condemn, the way others had. To the SOLDIER, he knew he wasn't a slut.

His eighteenth birthday, he spent celebrating his transfer from the mansion at a whorehouse. He still had to go back for the treatments, but somehow the SOLDIER made it better, no matter how much he wound up begging for the humiliating pleasures Hojo eventually gave him.

Two months after his twentieth birthday, he was kneeling on a cliff high above Midgar. In front of him, a freshly-dug grave held the remains of that SOLDIER. Reno didn't understand why he had cried there until his next treatment, which took place in the sterile whiteness of a lab, and he had nothing but the mirrors to watch when he begged Hojo to rape him with his machines.

When he was twenty-one, Sephiroth died – again. Two more years passed fairly quietly, years full of treatments, sex, and missions, before Hojo died in the Deep Ground incident. But not before twenty vials of the once-again modified scarlet serum had gone into Reno's veins and another into his abdomen. Hojo had assured him the final vial was the most important, and he should be perfectly fine without any other treatments.

He was. Except, without the treatments, his libido cut itself in half, then in half again. Plus, the changes that had worried him when he was twelve seemed to be coming back. They were a little bothersome at first, but Hojo was dead and he couldn't ask. He just fastened his clothes more than usual. By the time he fought Yazoo in downtown Edge, he was getting nervous about it, really starting to wonder what was going on. By the time he found out, it was too late.

--


	2. Chapter 1: It's Just Another Day, Sorta

**The Experiment**

**Authors: Yahnkehy and The Prince's Jewel**

Notes: This is a collaboration fanfic, not role-play, per se, but similar being as it is a joint effort.

Genre: Final Fantasy VII, post AC, post DoC

Spoilers: Possibly a few, but mostly just mentions of major happenings in the original FF7 game, some for Advent Children.

Warnings: Uniquely done MPREG *ducks rotten tomatoes*, angst, broken Cloud, pissy Reno, slight OOC, hurt/comfort, yaoi, kissing, brat.

Pairing: Cloud x Reno

Disclaimer: Not mine; there'd be more yaoi if it was.

**Chapter 1: Just Another Day, Sorta**

Old man Shinra was dead and Rufus, his son, had taken the helm of Shinra Electric Company. While definitely not happy about it, Rufus had allowed Hojo to continue his experiments with greatly diminished authority and considerably less funding. All of the programs – other than the Turks' Mako – had been shut down: SOLDIER injections were stopped until another serum, one without JENOVA cells, could be created. Rufus wanted desperately to keep another incident like the one involving Sephiroth from ever happening again. Naturally, it had. First the Edge incident, and then the Remnant problem, both of them projects Hojo had worked on before his demotion.

While Rufus had no love for Reno, he had noticed the changes in the redheaded Turk—he'd known of Reno since the boy had broken into Turk headquarters and had kept careful tabs on him via weekly reports from Rude as well as surveillance tapes of Reno's calls. The changes in Reno had been minute at first, and then all of a sudden Reno had started coming to work with his shirt buttoned and his coat closed up. Oddly, the material hanging off of the lean frame seemed a bit tighter about the hips. That had only been a month or so after Hojo's death. Then the calls to the whorehouses had begun to taper, until Reno completely stopped calling. Rude's reports had also noted the decrease in Reno's sexual appetite.

Three weeks after the remnants had been defeated at the hands of Cloud Strife, Reno put in for vacation time. The way he saw it, he needed a break from the Turks as well as from Rude. He'd started getting sick in the mornings and, as much as it galled him to say it, his breasts felt tender. Two weeks in a row of puking his guts up almost as soon as he opened his eyes saw him in a Shinra approved doctor's office.

The doctor was a balding man in his late fifties and round about the middle, but his smile was genuine when he walked into the treatment room. "Reno, it says on your admittance sheet that you're feeling ill in the morning and," he broke off to read over the file in his hand again before looking at the cocky redhead curiously, "your breasts are tender? Forgive me for being a little cynical over your claim but you do realize that men don't usually complain of 'breast tenderness'. Would you care to explain?"

A snort and then the unbuttoning of his shirt preceded Reno's reply. "These tell me that it's really fuckin' possible to have sore tits, doc." His shirt was parted down the middle to bare firm, small breasts with tightly knotted rosy nipples. The doctor had been speechless for a moment.

"Where did those come from?" Doctor Jenkins blinked and then looked back down at the chart, confirming what he had read initially—Reno Tsubasa was male.

"Dunno. This shit was happening back when I was twelve, but I wasn't getting' sick, just getting' tits. So, why am I pukin' my guts up an' why the hell are my tits sore?" He closed his shirt up and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes, well, we can't be sure until we take some blood and run some tests. I'll put this on the highest priority and have an answer for you as soon as possible." Jenkins motioned to Reno, silently asking for his arm to take the blood he needed for the tests. "Do you want me to call you with the results or are you going to wait for them?"

"I'll wait. I wanna know what the hell is wrong with me." Reno rolled up his sleeve and held his arm out for the doctor to take what he needed. Having been Hojo's pet project for so long had sort of desensitized him to needles.

Jenkins took the sample he needed and left Reno to his own devises. After running the necessary tests, he also ran a number of STD tests. Though Reno had slowed down, the doctor was well aware of his sexual exploits.

As soon as the tests came back, Jenkins had posted a phone call to Rufus Shinra and informed him of the results before going into triage to inform the redheaded Turk. "Reno, it seems that congratulations are in order," he said as he closed the door behind himself. "You're pregnant. I hope the father will be happy for this news and—"

The well thought out and gently worded news was cut off by the addition of Reno's hands around Jenkins' neck. "I'm _what_?" Reno growled lowly, shaking the doctor harshly. "No one knows about this but me and you, right?" He shook the doctor again when the older man hesitated.

"I-I, Shinra policy demands that I inform the president of any and all results when it comes to Turks," Jenkins coughed out the words and was again surprised when he was abruptly released and dropped to the floor.

"Shit." Reno bolted from the room and flipped his cell open, dialing the only number that he could think of off the top of his head. "Rude, answer the damn phone!" he snarled into the line as he made his way back to his car.

The _whuff _of helicopter blades met Reno at the door of the hospital and, surprisingly, Rude was behind the stick. "Reno, just come to the chopper quietly. We'll take care of you. Don't run, partner." Rude's voice over the helicopter's PA system was still that same quiet rumble.

Startled, Reno made a break for it. If they were sending Rude after him in a helicopter there was something seriously wrong. He ended the call to Rude's phone and hit the next person on the list that was not associated with Shinra.

"Strife Delivery Services," Cloud answered the call in his usual bored tone.

"Come get my ass!" Reno barked into the line.

"Where are you?"

"Midgar-Edge. Fuck, I'll just meet you at the usual place, yo!"

"Fine. I'll be there in ten."

He'd have just enough time to make it.

Reno was running toward Fenrir and the blonde hero that sat astride the massive bike. "Get that fuckin' thing running, yo! They're right on my ass!" He quickly slung a leg over the back of the bike and wrapped his arms around Cloud's hips. "Fuckin' move!"

The bike roared to life and fish-tailed as Cloud gunned the engine, the redhead hanging onto the back of the bike for dear life. Gun shots rang out and chased the pair; the _whuffwhuffwhuff_ of the helicopter's blades loud over the buzz of the engine. Reno hunched forward, bitterly remembering how Turks usually took care of Shinra's problems. Looked to him like he was considered a problem, now.

Luckily the pair on the bike was swallowed up in the welter of construction not too far from the old church. The copter couldn't follow them. Cloud sent the bike through several tunnels before he brought it to a halt and glared over his shoulder at Reno. "There's something different about you. Why were you running from Shinra?"

Reno slid off the bike and looked away, arms crossing defensively over his chest. He let the silence stretch, before sighing. "Fuckin' Rufus didn't take my new status as a father too well."

Cloud blinked and climbed off of the bike, and leaned his hip against the glossy black engine case. "You? A father?" His tone was incredulous but bordering on dull--typical Cloud.

Reno laughed and shook his head. "I'm the Shinra slut, and I said Rufus didn't take me being a father too well. What does that add up to in that feather-brain of yours?" Not that he knew whose kid he was carrying, but even Cloud would get the humor.

It took a moment or two but understanding dawned in Cloud's Mako blue-green eyes. "How the hell..." He shook his head and snorted. "Right, Reno. Nice joke."

Reno grinned, the grin dropping faster than he did. The next few minutes were filled with him retching up the meager meal he'd managed to down before going to see the doctor. He looked up at Cloud's half-puzzled frown of concern. "Rude… in the… my partner!"

The puzzlement abated. Cloud dropped next to him, offered a rag he'd pulled from someplace. Reno took it, wiped his mouth clean. Fuckin' hero, Cloud. Hero. Came for him, no questions asked except where to get him. No questions asked on where to go once he got him, just gone. Took him straight to someplace safe. Didn't ask questions until then, waited for an answer… fuckin' hardly talked anyhow. Hero… hated Hojo, too. Maybe he could trust Cloud. He'd trusted Zack, and Cloud had been in the other tank. He'd understand, right?

"Can I trust you, yo?" It cost Reno a lot of fucking pride to ask that question, but he needed someone to help him get through this and Cloud was a hero to the bone.

Startled at the sudden seriousness, Cloud took the rag from the other man. He wiped a spot Reno had missed, then dropped the cloth to cover the mess. He studied the redhead's paler-than-normal face, thought about how close Reno'd pressed to him on the bike. Remembered the crack about Rufus, and how he'd puked when he'd had time to think about Rude being the one shooting at him. About how he hadn't hesitated when he'd heard the frantic tone Reno had called him in. "Yeah."

Tourmaline eyes closed for a moment and Reno took a deep breath to settle his pitching stomach. "I'm in deep shit, yo." He managed to spit out the nearly blasé sentence with relative calm, but the next part had his fingers spasming. "I was eleven when Hojo first shot that shit into me. It was supposed to balance the fuckin' SOLDIER treatments with the Turk-Mako injections. I was twelve and I had fuckin' tits growin' on my chest." Reno glanced up at Cloud to make sure that the other man was actually listening instead of looking at him like he was nuts.

Well, that explained why it had kinda felt like Tifa leaning up against him when Reno'd clung to him. One mystery solved. Reno had tits. Got it. Explained a lot, really. He nodded.

Good. No screaming, no running, just curious attention. Reno blew a sigh and rubbed his stomach, and then sneered at his own hand. That was fuckin' bullshit. "Anyway, after they went away, things went nuts. Fucked, and was fucked, by just about anythin' under the sun that had a pulse and didn't trip my gag reflex. And a couple a machines Hojo hooked to me." A snort followed that statement; Cloud had probably seen the shit that Hojo had been doing to him in that lab, Zack sure had.

"Well, after Deep Ground, I didn't get the shots anymore, yo, but the last couple a weeks my fuckin' tits've been real sore and now..." Reno gulped and shook his head. He didn't even want to think it. "Now the damn doc says I'm, I'm gonna be a father."

Cloud blinked. Twice. Cocked his head slightly. "Right. Let's go." He stood, strode back over to the bike, straddled it. "Come on, Reno."

"That's it?" Reno blurted out. He'd half expected a laugh and a shit load of questions, but this? Cloud acted like a man turned up with a brat on the way every day. "Where the hell are we going, yo?" The redhead forced himself to his feet and dusted off the seat of his blue slacks, all the while eyeing the enigmatic blonde.

"Somewhere safer to talk." Cloud waited for him to climb on, then set the bike at the tunnel system. Four lefts, three rights, up left instead of down left, down right instead of straight right... up the spiral. Um, yeah, now was this fork left or right. He let the bike hum between his legs, glancing for his tell-tale. Left. Off they went again, and yep, right on schedule, the door opened into yet another set of tunnels. "I hate this place."

These tunnels dripped. Badly. Cloud paused the bike after going through one deeper than average puddle, Mako-enhanced eyes narrowing as he stared down the tunnel. He grunted, then set the bike roaring down the twisting path once more. When they finally broke out into daylight, they were miles from Midgar.

Usually, Reno would have been cackling his head off over the wild, speedy ride, but not right now. His stomach lurched with each sharp turn, dip, and the spiral almost ended with Cloud wearing whatever was left in Reno's stomach.

"Shiva, you're a scary-ass driver," Reno growled as the bike came out into blessed sunshine and his stomach tried to settle itself. At least now they weren't going in circles and taking turns at a four hundred clicks.

Cloud glanced around, then eased the bike into the shade of a nearby cliff. "Try riding with Tifa sometime," he suggested sourly. "I'd rather fight Sephiroth and his clones again."

Just the thought of someone who drove worse than Cloud set Reno's stomach on its side. As soon as the behemoth of a bike came to a rest, Reno lurched off and fell to his knees, heaving up stomach acid until there was nothing left. Dry heaves sucked ass, yo. Scrubbing his mouth on the back of his hand once he was sure that he was done, Reno rolled away from the mess and flopped over onto his back. "What the fuck are we doin' here, yo?"

Cloud flipped a switch, opening a compartment on the bike. He fished something out. "Usual break spot." He tossed an apple to Reno, took a bite of his own. Now that he didn't have the immediate worry of Shinra or the Turks, he considered what Reno had said earlier. Hojo. Experiment. Rufus. Father. Tits. "So, you're pregnant with Rufus' kid because of Hojo's experiment?" He took another bite of his apple.

"No, yes, I don't fuckin' know." Reno toyed with the apple, leery of actually eating it only to see it regurgitated. "Shit, chocobo in the oven, Hojo's fuckin' experiment, dunno about the Rufus part. I wasn't exactly aware of gettin' pregnant, and the last sex I remember havin' was with myself."

Cloud took another bite, thought about it. "Could be mine."

Reno's eyes went wide and he leaned back, his expression a study in shock and confusion. "Don't say shit like that, yo. How the hell could you get me pregnant? I don't remember ridin' you lately."

"Didn't ask." Cloud shrugged. Finished his apple and tossed the rind aside. "You changed your look, not long after he died. Stopped going out so much, too. Hojo had a thing for time-delayed projects."

Blue eyes narrowed and Reno chucked the apple back at Cloud. "What the fuck else was I supposed to do, huh? Waltz into Shinra with my tits hangin' out? Go to the Honey Bee and compare racks?"

Cloud caught the apple, tossing it back with a shrug. "Could've. Why'd you hide?"

Jaw grit tightly, Reno dug his fingers into the shiny skin of the apple. "How about you wake up with tits and a smaller dick and see how many people you want knowin' about it, ya bastard."

Urgh. Cloud pulled a face, nodding. "How long?"

"Dunno; couple'a weeks after Hojo bit it." Reno shook the apple juice off of his fingers and took a large bite, and then another as hunger made itself known.

"Until the kid comes," Cloud clarified.

"Oh, shit, I," Reno broke off and dropped the apple. Sticky fingers cupped his stomach warily and he was relieved to find it still flat. "Not any time soon, I don't think. Still feels like me under there, yo."

Cloud couldn't help the little snort of laughter. "You found out you were pregnant, and didn't ask when the kid was due?" He shook his head slightly. "Finish the apple. Then you can tell me what happened."

The finger met Cloud's question, but Reno took the apple from his lap and finished it. "Doc said pregnant, I freaked out, ran outta the hospital, and Rude showed up in the god damned chopper; my chopper! Bastard was gonna sweet talk me into goin' back."

"Going back to the hospital?"

"No, back to Shinra, feather-brain. I was at the hospital, yo. What the fuck would he need a copter for to take me back?" Reno tossed away the apple core and wiped his sticky fingers on his blazer with a look of disgust.

Cloud blinked. "When did you quit working for Shinra?"

"I didn't, but I know good and god damned well they were gonna put me in a petri dish so that they could dissect me or something'." Reno crossed his arms over his chest and glared off to the side, away from the blonde.

Cloud scowled. "Well, if you're keeping the kid, then you need a place to stay. Come on. I think I know a place." He straddled the bike again.

Keep it? Reno hadn't thought of anything beyond getting somewhere safe, and now that Cloud brought up the idea of keeping the kid... "But, what if it's worse than Sephiroth? I mean, anything created by Hojo can't be good, especially since the bastard didn't even tell me that's what he was doin'."

"Sephiroth," Cloud barely breathed the name, a hint of longing crossing his face for the briefest moment. "Sephiroth wasn't… always like that. He… what Hojo did to him…" He fell silent, looking away. "Hojo lied to Sephiroth his entire life. Lied to him about who his mother was, about what he was. He snapped when he found out the truth, found out that his own father had considered him nothing more than another experiment, that his father had killed his mother."

Cloud looked back at the redhead. "You're batshit insane, not Hojo-demented. No way any kid of yours will have to deal with that. You'd do right by your kid."

A small grin quirked the corner of Reno's mouth, pleased that Cloud had at least enough faith in him to believe he'd be decent towards a kid. "Thanks," he said quietly and stood, brushing off the dust that clung and crawled back onto the bike. "I, ya know, I uh, appreciate this. You helpin' me, I mean."

Cloud's eyes closed hard, his whole body tense for a moment. _I'm not fit to help anyone. No one. Not my friends, not my family. No one._ "You called. I'm delivering." The bike started with a roar, and they were away again.


	3. Chapter 2: You Must Be Joking

**The Experiment**

**Authors: Yahnkehy and The Prince's Jewel**

Notes: This is a collaboration fanfic, not role-play, per se, but similar being as it is a joint effort.

Genre: Final Fantasy VII, post AC, post DoC

Spoilers: Possibly a few, but mostly just mentions of major happenings in the original FF7 game, some for Advent Children.

Warnings: Uniquely done MPREG *ducks rotten tomatoes*, angst, broken Cloud, pissy Reno, slight OOC, hurt/comfort, yaoi, kissing, brat.

Pairing: Cloud x Reno

Disclaimer: Not mine; there'd be more yaoi if it was.

**Chapter 2: You Must Be Joking**

Cloud shifted Reno slightly as Goldie crested the top of the volcanic crater. The redhead had fallen asleep – and nearly off his chocobo – a couple hours back. Cloud had barely managed to catch and transfer Reno to his own bird before the Turk got an unexpected dunking. He pulled the chocobo up, scanning the crater for signs that anyone had been around since his last visit.

No unexpected helipads cut into the forested floor. No landing pads carved into the crater walls. Those were still painfully steep, and he saw no signs of any rockslides. The cave mouth was still pretty much hidden by the growth creeping up the crater walls. He checked the other three chocobos quickly, and resecured a couple loose knots before heading for the cave.

It was the matter of moments to flick a bedroll free of Spaz, a couple more to get it straightened out and lay Reno on it. By the time the other man started to rouse, Cloud had finished unloading and loosing the chocobos, and had their camp set up. "Hey, you hungry? Made some soup."

"Ugh," Reno rolled onto his side, an arm protectively around his roiling middle. "Where the fuck are we, yo? Looks like…." He sat up and frowned at the cave he found himself in. "Did you take me camping?"

The soup smelled good, but it was a bit of a shift to one moment be in the air on a chocobo and the next find himself in a cave on a bedroll. "Uh, yeah, soup." He held out a hand for a bowl, the other still wrapped around his unsettled stomach. "I'd kill to be over this nausea, yo. I fuckin' hate bein' sick."

"Hn." Cloud nodded, handing over the soup. "This place is inaccessible unless you've got a gold Chocobo, and they're hard to breed. At the moment, there's four in existence, and they're all here."

He leaned back, watching Reno try the soup. Looked like it would stay down, and he had some letters to write. Or he could make some calls…. Yeah, letters. He wouldn't have to hear Tifa's complaints if he wrote. He shifted to get to the paper and a pen, scratching out a preliminary note.

The soup stuff Cloud had made actually tasted pretty decent, better, actually, because it was staying down. Reno sighed and sipped the thick broth from the bowl; the spoon was too much to deal with as it would require him to remove his arm from his slowly settling stomach.

"What'cha writin'?" Reno rolled up onto his knees and set the empty bowl aside. He crawled over to Cloud and peeked over his shoulder. "That ain't gonna work, yo. She's gonna kick your ass if ya blow her off like that. 'Busy with something. See you soon,' isn't gonna fly, yo." Reno plunked down beside Cloud and took the pen away. "What are ya tryin' to tell her?"

"What it says." Cloud took his pen back, scratching out the 'see you soon' part. "And who says it's for a girl, anyhow?"

"Idiot. You live with Tifa; who else is gonna get pissy if ya don't write home? Barret? Ha." Reno snatched the pen back and elbowed Cloud aside. "Lemme help." He snitched the paper and scrawled out a short note. "There." he handed it back, a smirk on his face. "Trust me, she'll like it if ya tell her you're homesick and can't wait to be back in her squishy chest," he laughed, tossing the note back.

Cloud regarded the revised note with horror. "I am _not_ sending this! Besides, I only stay there occasionally. I've got my own place." He grabbed the pen back and scratched out Reno's note. "And you're wrong. I do have to write Barret. And Cid, and Vincent… the entire damned group, or I'll have to go through about eighty 'where are you and why aren't you returning calls' messages when I turn my phone back on."

Reno looked at Cloud blankly for a moment. "What are you, twelve?"

"I didn't have that many people worried about me if I disappeared when I was twelve," Cloud replied almost bitterly.

A sigh. "That's not what I meant. Look, you're what, twenty? Act like it. You don't hafta answer to a group of people about where you are; you're an adult, Cloud." Reno crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes. "You're the savior of Planet, for fuck's sake, and they demand to know where you are like you can't protect yourself. That's shit, yo."

"I'm twenty-six. Vincent's old enough to be Sephiroth's father, and he checks in too, so don't give me any crap about my friends worrying about me." Cloud sighed. "I'll admit it can be annoying, but I'm gonna be gone for a few months with you. I've got a business to think about, and Tifa's the one who answers the phone. Cid runs packets to Barret and Yuffie to their areas when I can't deliver 'em. So they've all got to be notified."

"Fine, old man," Reno snickered, "Answer to your little empire. Whatever, yo." He blinked and cocked a confused look at the blonde. "Wait, what? What do ya mean you're gonna be with me for months? Ain't ya just droppin' me off before ya blow this place?"

Cloud smirked at him. "I haven't delivered your package yet."

Blue eyes went wide and Reno cupped his hands over his still-flat stomach. "That's fuckin' impossible. Incase ya didn't notice; I'm not a woman. That means no place that the brat can get out...." He paled and crossed his legs, tucking his heels under his ass. "Oh hell no."

"And I'll be with you when we find out just how Hojo was gonna get it out, won't I?" Cloud said calmly. "Don't worry about that until it happens. We'll have everything we need by then."

"Easy for you to say; you don't have to worry about squeezing a baby outta your body!" Reno shook his head and crawled back to the bedroll, flopping down on his stomach with a groan. "I must've pissed someone off in my last life, yo." He glanced over his shoulder at Cloud. "Or Hojo was more fucked in the head than we thought. What the hell am I gonna do with a baby? I'm a Turk, damnit, I know shit about babies."

"If you don't want it, your best bet is to go back to Shinra and let their doctors deal with the problem." Cloud continued to scribble as he talked. "If you don't wanna do that, you can either give it away once it's born, leave it somewhere to die, or raise it yourself."

"I didn't say I wasn't gonna keep it, I just dunno what the fuck to do with it. I'm probably on the shit-list with Shinra, so I don't have a job anymore. My account? Probably cleaned out and my apartment's probably bein' combed through, too. All I know how to do is kill people an' fly; what the hell kinda job am I gonna get to raise it?" Reno rolled onto his back and pillowed his head on his hands, musing to himself. "Think it'll look like me at all?"

Cloud examined his finished letter. "Yeah, probably." He started on the next letter. "Wait, Shinra can clean out your bank account?"

"They put it in, they can take it out." Reno rolled onto his side and fished his phone out of his pocket, absently answering it. "Reno here."

"Ditch the phone. Tracking the signal, aibou." Rude's voice growled over the line and then the connection was ended.

Reno blinked and looked at his phone. "Aibou?" He frowned at the phone and then held it up for Cloud to see. "Rude called me."

"Yeah? What'd he say?" Cloud finished another letter and set it aside.

"Said someone's trackin' the signal and I needed to ditch my phone." Reno closed the phone and sat up, crossing his legs in front of him. A beat and then his head snapped up. "Shit!" Reno bolted to his feet and headed out of the cave. Well, started to. "How the hell do I get outta here?"

"Out of where? Cave entrance is right there." Cloud grinned slightly at the look Reno gave him. "I told you already, you can't get in or out of here without one of my chocobos."

"Not the cave, idiot. The wherever-the-fuck we are; chocobo or not, a chopper can let guys rappel down. If Rude called then we need to get the fuck out, because they're on their way." Reno stalked over to Cloud and leaned down, ponytail falling over his shoulder. "So, Strife, wanna get the fuck outta here or what, yo?"

"Or what." Cloud plucked the phone from Reno's hand and tossed it into the bag he'd placed his letters in. "Don't worry, they'll not find us here."

Cloud called his chocobos in, quickly going over their stats. After a moment, he flung the pouch over Spaz and secured it. "Priority delivery. Cid. Barret. Tifa. Yuffie. Knights." The chocobo warked at him, then took off out of the cave. "Problem solved. Shinra will be following Spaz, until Yuffie flushes your phone down Wuitai's sewer system. We've got time enough to decide what we're going to do."

Reno blinked and straightened, tucking his hands into his pockets. "Right. And, why does that make me think that I'm gonna be trapped in this tiny-ass cave with you for however long it takes to get this brat outta me?" He turned and stalked over to the mouth of the cave, leaning his left shoulder against the lip. "Bored outta my fuckin' mind, stuck here with no entertainment, no privacy... Shit," he grumbled.

Cloud looked around the cave. Reno had to have a huge apartment, if he thought the cave was tiny. The thing had two or three times the floor space of Tifa's bar, including the upstairs bedrooms. For Cloud, it was far more space than two people needed. Even if the chocobos sought shelter during bad weather, there'd still be plenty of space.

Still…. With a small sigh, he moved his bedroll and personal items to the furthest portion of the cave, near the ledge. If Reno needed space, he'd give that to him. It wouldn't hurt anything, after all. Finished with his things, he rigged up canvas walls of the portable shower he'd learned never to go anywhere without – damned monsters anyhow – and then set to organizing a more elaborate meal than plain old soup. Reno'd need to eat.

Cocking his head back, Reno watched Cloud move around the cave from the corner of his eye. Well, there was a little privacy, at least. "That's not gonna do much to block sound. Hope ya don't mind listenin' in at night." He snickered and turned to rest his back against the cave wall. "Because I don't plan to do without just because you're listening."

Cloud just shrugged. He put the finishing touches on the dish he was preparing, and stuck it in the camp oven. "I don't mind."

A low laugh and then Reno shook his head. "That was supposed to be an incentive to get us somewhere that's got real walls. And maybe a cute guy or two so I can get some real relief."

This time, Cloud gave him a measuring look. "Last I heard, the Honeydew and the other whorehouses lost a lot of business because the Shinra slut wasn't putting out. Been like that… almost a year now."

"Honey_bee_, idiot. Do you honestly expect me to go into a whorehouse lookin' like I do? I may not be fuckin' anyone that will give me the time a day like before, but that doesn't mean that I'm a monk. And I still need to get off at least once or twice a night to keep from goin' insane." Reno crossed his arms over his chest and eyed Cloud.

The blond frowned. "Oh, I said honeydew, didn't I? Sorry, was thinking of supper. I brought some along." He shrugged, then rose. "It's gonna be a bit before this gets done. I'm gonna take a shower."

He'd already gotten the shower set up. It was only a matter of moments to get back to his area, strip, and wrap a towel low on his hips. He fished out his soap and a washcloth, then made his way back over to the shower. "Or do you want to go first?"

"G'head, I'm gonna lay down for a bit. Take awhile, would ya? Got some business to take care of." Reno pushed off of the wall and headed over to the side of the cave that was, he supposed, his. He stripped off and lay down on his side, facing the wall. He waited for the sound of water before he took himself in hand and eased the ache that had built up over the last few days. He hadn't even realized that he was needy until he had started bitching about the solitude.

Cloud settled to the stool. It was easier to scrub out of the bucket, then rinse himself off, since the water supply was so limited. He'd have to remember to tell Reno that. It didn't take him long to get cleaned up, but getting the soap out of his hair was always a bitch. Even so, he'd learned the hard way not to spend too much time getting himself cleaned up. After the last of the suds were out of his hair, he wasted little time getting the rest of himself rinsed off.

Shutting off the water, he toweled his hair quickly before wrapping himself for the walk back across the cave. Only when he stepped out of the curtained shower did he realize what Reno's parting words had meant.

Quiet whimpers rose from the pallet; curses, gasps and a broken off groan accompanied the rustle of cloth. The dark colored blanket moved and Reno's bare feet poked out from the bottom, toes curled. "Fuck," he growled and rolled onto his back, thighs parted and his free hand moving down, pushing inside to assist the brewing orgasm. The side effect of constant arousal from Hojo's serum might have faded, but the intensity that came when he did need sex hadn't.

Hips rolled and hands busily moved under the blanket, drawing gasps and whines from Reno's mouth, even though he tried to stay quiet. He might not usually give a shit who heard him, but Cloud was going out of his way to help; staying quiet was the least he could do in return. "Hnn, fuck," he panted, his eyes clenched shut as he searched for relief.

Cloud dried off, only partially aware of Reno's noise. He could still remember the Shinra barracks, and the sounds of the many single and mutual masturbation sessions. Reno was quieter. He settled to his bedroll after a few minutes, returning to the task of getting his hair properly dried. That task completed, he spared a moment to watching Reno's blanket move with the redhead's determined efforts.

He reached out, snagging a pair of loose pants. He fastened the waistband, and wandered to the entrance of the cave. Reno panted and cursed behind him as Cloud stared unseeingly out at the forest spread out just below the cave. He'd need to fetch more water. Reno really would need a shower now. He grabbed the lightest of his swords, knowing that even the short distance to the stream was likely to be monster-ridden, and set out to take care of Reno as best he could. And give him what privacy he could offer.

Just another stroke, a twist of the fingers busily moving within him and Reno's body locked. "Aah! Fuck!" The outburst slipped past Reno's lips before he could stop it, and he panted roughly as the after shocks sizzled over his nerves. Hazed eyes cracked open and found Cloud heading out of the cave. He smirked and sat up, the blankets pooling over his lap and dots of clear fluid glistened on his chest. The blush of exertion flushed Reno's cheeks and stretched down to nearly his navel. "Thought you didn't give a shit," he panted, a laugh following the words. "Maybe now you'll come up with a place we can go that has more privacy."

Cloud paused, looking back. "I don't mind, but you need to clean up. I was going to get some more water so you could take a shower." What he was seeing penetrated. "Huh. You really do have tits." He tilted his head to one side. "Kinda small."

Reno frowned and tugged the blanket up to hide his breasts, obviously uncomfortable. "Yeah, well, fuck you too. I never wanted tits to begin with, yo. Better to have small ones than gigantic boobs like Tifa has. How she can kick ass without blackin' her eyes is a fuckin' miracle."

"It's that leather top. Doesn't allow for much movement." Cloud walked over to Reno's bedroll and dropped into a crouch. He eyed the tightly clutched blanket for a moment. "You ever tried wearing a dress?"

"Have you ever tried singin' soprano?" Reno growled and tucked the blanket under his arms to free up his hands. "I'm not a fuckin' woman, asshole."

Cloud snorted. "I've never been a soprano. Have worn a dress."

Blinking, Reno frowned. "Arright, I'll bite. What the hell did ya wear a dress for and what makes ya think I ever did?"

"Not long before you dropped the plate on Sector Seven, Tifa got taken by Don Corneo to try out for the position of his bride. Aeris and I went after her. Aeris could get in, 'cause she was a girl. I couldn't… until Aeris came up with the bright idea of dressing me up as a woman. Dress, wig, heels, tiara, makeup… the works."

Cloud smiled the little half-smile that was all he ever seemed to manage. "I make a very pretty girl, Reno. Corneo sure thought so. He chose me to try out for his bride instead of Tifa or Aeris, so I offered to cut his balls off for him. And I never said you wore a dress, I asked if you ever had."

Blue eyes flicked down Cloud's body, trying to picture him in a dress, only to realize that the blonde was nearly naked save for the sword and loose pants he wore. Unconsciously, Reno licked his lips and glanced back up at Cloud's face. "Are you tellin' me this so that I know for good and god damned sure that you're an uke or is there a point to tellin' me what a hot little number ya make in a dress? And, no, I've never thought of puttin' one on."

"Uke?" Cloud laughed, a soft, husky sound that few ever heard. "Not me, Reno. I was just thinking, once you start to show a bit, it might be easiest to hide you in plain sight. Put you in a dress, and you'll look like any other pregnant woman."

Reno shivered but if it was from the husky laugh or the idea of wearing a dress wasn't clear. "You do realize that I've got tats on my face, right? Even if puttin' me in a fuckin' dress would work, the tats kinda make me stand out. If Shinra comes lookin', that alone will tip 'em off faster than a billboard on my ass."

"Makeup."

"Not happening! You wear that shit if you're such a big fuckin' fan." Reno snarled and rolled up onto his knees, the blanket falling back to the bedroll unnoticed. He poked a finger into Cloud's chest, pushing the other man off balance and sending him down onto his ass. Reno leaned over him, one hand braced on the cave floor at Cloud's side while the other continued poking him. "Not a woman; not wearin' that shit!"

"Hn, you could be right." Cloud reached out, grabbing Reno's chin and forcing him closer. "No, these aren't so dark they couldn't be hidden. And no one, at all, would believe for a minute that you aren't a woman." Deliberately, Cloud wiped a stream of semen from Reno's right nipple. "Not while you've got these on display."

Reno gasped, surprised at the thrill that shot through him at the touch. His jaw trembled in Cloud's grip as he realized just the situation he'd put himself in. "Thought you were complaining that they w-were too small?" He grit his teeth to stall a shiver and the desire to push closer. This was Strife, for fuck's sake! Hero of the world and complete goody-goody; not a prospective fuck-buddy!

"Nope." Cloud let his thumb graze over the nipple again, releasing Reno's chin in favor of cleaning another spot on the other breast. "Gonna let me up so I can get the water for that shower? You're a mess."

This time, Reno did shiver. "S-stop that," he panted, jerking back and covering the now-tingling nipples with one arm. "Don't go rubbin' someone else's nipples unless you've been invited, yo." It wasn't so much that Reno was unacquainted with the sensitivity of his breasts that pissed him off, as much as it was that Cloud Strife was the one making him tingle and gasp. In a fit of pique, he reached out and gripped a handful of Cloud's crotch. "Or else I'll think I'm allowed to touch, too."

Cloud shrugged. "That mean you want a tongue bath instead of a shower?" In spite of his words, he was limp in Reno's hand.

Reno snatched his hand back almost violently, staring wide-eyed at Cloud. He jerked the blanket back over his lap and crossed his left arm over the right to protect his skin. "That wasn't an offer, asshole. You're lucky I didn't rip 'em off," he growled to cover for the warmth still flooding his cheeks. Let Cloud think it was anger; that would be better than the truth.

Cloud rolled easily to his feet. "I'll just be getting that water, then," he said calmly, and walked out of the cave. He grabbed the bucket he'd dropped before going to Reno's side, and made his way to the stream. The native monsters wisely stayed out of his way. Cloud dropped to his knees beside the stream, staring at the water for a long moment before he dipped out the water Reno would need for his shower.

It took him three trips. Two to fill the shower's water supply, a third to fill the bucket for the initial scrubbing. He glanced around, looking for the pack that had the things he'd packed for the Turk's use. Finding it, he removed the soap and shampoo, a wash cloth, a large towel, and an oversized tunic-styled shirt. He took those to Reno. "Here you are. It's best to get scrubbed up first, then rinse off. Otherwise, you'll be all soapy for as long as it takes me to get the shower filled up again."

While Cloud had been away, Reno took the time to wrap the blanket around himself like a toga and took up residence leaning against the wall. "Thanks," he answered tersely and snatched the bundle from Cloud's grip. "And, by the way," he said as he strode past the blonde, "keep your hands off unless ya mean it." He stepped behind the curtain and yanked it closed before tossing the blanket back out and taking a seat on the stool to wash up in the cold water.

Cloud stared at the closed canvas curtains for a moment, then snatched the soiled blanket and their dirty clothes from the ground. He went back to the stream, and took out several years of frustration on the laundry. When it was cleaned to his satisfaction, he hung the clothes over the smaller bushes near the entrance to the cave, and set one of the chocobos to guarding the area. Assured that their clothes wouldn't be vanishing, he went back in to check on the meal he'd put in the oven.

He shot a quick glance at the shower when he pulled the food out, worried for a moment that the smell might set off Reno's nausea-inducing hormones. It smelled good to him, but one never knew with the pregnant – a lesson he'd been less than thrilled to learn the hard way. The crust was done to perfection, the gravy oozing slightly through the slits he'd cut for the purpose. Satisfied with the potpie, he turned to the packs to dig out the honeydew melon he knew he'd packed. He had it sliced and ready to be served in under a minute.

Drinks took a little longer, since he couldn't find the cups at first. Once he had, he filled them with fresh spring water. They could have the juice he'd brought in the morning, after it had chilled. He shot another quick glance at the shower, then set up the generator. It was the work of a few minutes to run the cables outside and hook up the panels, a few more to hook the generator to the cooler and set the juice inside for the morning. "Food's ready when you are," he announced before fixing himself a plate and taking himself to his bedroll. He'd eat there, and save Reno the trouble of his presence. Besides, he needed to think.

Having used all of the water, just to be an ass, Reno stood in the shower space for several long minutes just listening to Cloud rummage around. The food smelled good but Reno wasn't quite ready to go back out and deal with whatever bug had crawled into Cloud's nose.

Now that he'd had awhile to think about it and separate the sensations from the actual facts, it wasn't that hard to pick up on just what Cloud had been doing with the touches. It was purposeful and done in anger rather than an attempt at seduction; which Reno would have noticed to begin with, had he actually not just gotten off minutes before it happened.

Reno scrubbed the towel angrily over his hair and glared down at his bare legs. The tunic-styled shirt covered the necessities but the bottom hem fell just barely to his thighs and there wasn't anything other than the damp towel to cover the rest of him with. And there was no way he was asking Cloud for anything else, especially after that bit of vengeful teasing.

The ponytail holder that usually held his hair back had gotten lost somewhere in the dirty clothes and was now missing since Cloud had taken it upon himself to take them away, so Reno was stuck with leaving it down and it draped wetly down his back. Reno wrapped the towel around his hips and shoved the curtain back. "Thanks." He walked over to the camp oven and sniffed at the potpie before turning his nose up and settling on the fruit that was cut up. He took his loot and went back to his bedroll, absently noting that now he was blanketless as well as pantsless.


	4. Chapter 3: Confessions

**The Experiment**

**Authors: Yahnkehy and The Prince's Jewel**

Notes: This is a collaboration fanfic, not role-play, per se, but similar being as it is a joint effort.

Genre: Final Fantasy VII, post AC, post DoC

Spoilers: Possibly a few, but mostly just mentions of major happenings in the original FF7 game, some for Advent Children.

Warnings: Uniquely done MPREG *ducks rotten tomatoes*, angst, broken Cloud, pissy Reno, slight OOC, hurt/comfort, yaoi, kissing, brat.

Pairing: Cloud x Reno

Disclaimer: Not mine; there'd be more yaoi if it was.

**Chapter 3: Confessions**

Cloud watched from beneath his bangs as Reno walked over to the food. Why hadn't the idiot wrapped his wet hair up in the towel? He'd made sure to get a shirt big enough to be decent on the other man. He poked irritably at the remains of his potpie when he realized Reno wasn't going to eat any. It tasted just fine. With a sigh, he chalked it up to hormones, and finished his meal.

He took his dish to the basin he'd set up, and quickly cleaned up the minimal mess he'd left. He cleared away the remains of the meal, sealing it up before sticking it in the cooler. After another look at the soggy Turk, he went back to the pack he'd made up for the redhead. A bit of rooting about netted him another towel and a heavier blanket. He set those aside, and dug around some more until he found the drawstring pants that went with the tunic. And Shiva help him if Reno figured out what he'd been given to wear.

Cloud carried the items over to the Turk, and set them carefully at the end of the bedroll, pants on the top. Silently, he took Reno's empty plate, and took it over to be washed. When that small chore was done, he returned to his bedroll, stripped, and settled in for the night.

"Aah, the silent treatment. Ya know; it might've worked if I hadn't been Rude's partner for the last eight years." Reno stood and dropped the towel from around his hips and snagged the pants. He looked them over for a moment before slipping them on. Glancing down at himself, he frowned. Usually he was all for loose clothing, but this was taking it to extremes. He looked like a kid playing dress-up in dad's clothes…actually, no, he looked like he was wearing _mom's_ clothes. "What's the big idea with the fuckin' tent style chick clothes, yo?" Cloud being Cloud, Reno didn't exactly expect an answer. "Rude could wear these things and fit me in 'em too and _still_ have room!"

Grabbing up the towel he'd dropped, Reno scrubbed his hair a little more, squeezing the excess water from the thick length. His back was cold where his shirt was wet but he ignored it and grabbed the blanket Cloud had brought over, plopping down on the pallet again. The shirt billowed out in front as he sat and he glared at it, finally figuring out just what he was wearing. "You son of a bitch! Why the hell am I wearin' pregnant chick clothes, yo?"

Cloud rolled to face him. "It's not the silent treatment. I didn't have anything to say. And you're pregnant, so I grabbed some maternity clothes. Besides, they were the only things I had at home that I was sure would fit you."

Reno was silent for a moment, having actually forgotten that he was pregnant until Cloud pointed it out. He sighed and scrubbed a hand through his wet and tangled hair, shoulders slumping as he leaned back against the cave wall. "I look like a little kid," he mumbled, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. "But, thanks, anyway."

"You're wel – ah, damn. I forgot to grab a brush for you."

"Hey, how about ya wait until I'm helpless to go doin' everything, yo. I can get my own damn brush and help bring water up and cook and shit like that. I'm not some delicate flower." Reno looked over at Cloud with a ghost of a grin before it cranked up into a smirk. "And I'm not your wife, so let me help out. You can loan me a chocobo long enough to go get one, right? It's dark, so nobody would see me."

Cloud went absolutely still. Mako-blue glowed in the darkness of the cave before he shut his eyes. "You passed out coming over the ocean, Reno." His voice was tight, so low-pitched it was practically a growl. "You have no idea how long it took us to get here, or how long a round trip would be. And I am more than aware that you are not my wife." Cloud turned his back on the other. "Go to sleep."

The smirk dropped and Reno shoved to his feet, stomping over to Cloud's pallet. He crouched down and shoved the blonde's shoulder roughly. "What the fuck crawled in your ass, yo? First ya fuckin' tease me because you're pissed and now you're huffy because I'm not gonna let ya coddle me? What the fuck, yo?"

Cloud twisted, slamming into Reno and pinning the other man to the ground. His eyes glowed with more than Mako as he glared at the Turk. "I. Did. Not. Tease." The words came short, bitten off, growled with more menace to them than Cloud had ever used. "And you," Cloud leaned closer, shifting his weight to pin Reno more firmly, the other man's hands held beside his head, "are a pregnant male. You have no idea what limits you have now, what might set your insides to tearing apart until you bleed out from the inside. And I am not going to stand by and let what happened to my wife happen to you!"

Cloud was panting heavily by the time he finished the short speech, his face bare inches from Reno's own. "Do you understand me, Reno? I will not let you or your child die if I can prevent it!"

Blue eyes widened with each snarled word that passed Cloud's lips, shocked and a little bit afraid at the sheer anger rolling off of the blonde. Since when had Cloud been married? And, for that matter, where was she? Who was she? How did she die? "Okay," he said softly, looking away from the livid face pressed so close to his own. "I didn't know about your wife, Cloud; I didn't even know you were married." He looked up from the corner of his eye to gauge what might happen if he tried to lighten the mood, and decided against it.

"I don't know how to deal with bein' taken care of; been takin' care of myself since I was eleven, yo. That's fourteen years of doin' it all on my own. I get that you wanna make sure I live through this, but I'm gonna go stir-crazy if all I do is sit around! And, by the way, yes, you did fuckin' tease me." Reno squirmed and pinned his gaze on the bedroll just below his feet.

Cloud snarled, and shoved himself up and away. Naked, unarmed, he headed out into the night-darkened forest. He was well past the area he'd ordered his chocobos to guard before he stopped. Fury still rippled off him, scaring the lesser monsters away. Mako-enhanced eyes searched the area, assuring the SOLDIER that no enemies threatened. He made a scout's nest in one of the trees, taking refuge there as his fury waned and grief took over once again. _I'm not fit to help anyone. No one. Not my friends, not my family. No one._ Nothing had changed.

Reno blew a sigh and rolled to his feet, grabbing up the sleep pants Cloud had taken off as well as a blanket from the blonde's pallet before heading out to find the naked idiot that had stalked out into the night.

He paused near a chocobo that whuffled at him, trying to pierce the darkness and find Cloud, but it seemed that the blonde had simply vanished. Reno scruffed his fingers through the chocobo's soft feathered neck. "You look for him that way and I'll look this way," he said to the chocobo and grumbled to himself as he stalked out to find the irate blonde. Shiva only knew where the idiot had gone to, and knowing Cloud, the guy wouldn't answer when hailed.

Reno picked a direction and headed out, unaware that the crater was home to beasties. "Fuckin' hell," he growled as he walked, kicking a pebble every few steps and grimacing at the dirt and dust that gathered on his feet. "Hello?" he called, even though he figured it would be useless. A low growl answered him and he followed it, hoping to find an angry blonde. What he found was a hungry monster. "Shit."

Cloud made himself a bit more comfortable in his nest. Shiva damn Reno, anyhow. Bastard deserved to have his nuts frozen off, if he was going to be that stupid. Cloud cursed quietly, face in his hands. Bastard… idiot… clueless fuck!

An odd sound caught his ears. He listened to it coming closer, slowly straightening and focusing his attention on the nearing clamor. A monster hunting something, but that something… "YOU BRAINDEAD IDIOT!" he roared as Reno appeared below his tree, barely dodging the poisonous tail of his pursuer.

Cloud dropped from the tree, landing between Reno and the beast. He couldn't recall its name, and only vaguely remembered having fought one when he'd collected the materia. Mako-enhanced senses sized up the foe, and he moved with materia-enhanced speed. One blow, directly through the beast's eyes. It fell, dead. He turned on Reno. "Have a very good reason for being here," he hissed.

Propping himself against the tree, Reno puffed for breath and threw the pants and blanket at Cloud. "Ya left... naked," he gasped out and leaned his hands on his knees, an ache was building up in his side from the impromptu sprint. "Fuck, that bastard was fast." He held his ribs and winced, stretching his free hand over his head and leaning away from the ache to ease the burning pinch.

Cloud stared at the pants a moment, then at Reno. He shook his head before looting the monster. He handed Reno the hi-potion he found. "Take that." He waited until Reno took the healing goo from him before he pulled the pants on.

"It's just a stitch in my side, I don't need a potion." Reno took deep breaths and slowly released them, forcing his lungs to stop heaving. He gave the potion in his hand a sneer of disgust.

Cloud stood slowly, and just as slowly moved to pin the tired man against the tree behind him. "Reno, do not piss me off further. Take that potion," he ordered, voice silken with menace.

"I don't need it," Reno insisted, "Besides, if I take it, all I'm gonna do is heave it back up or bounce around that cave all night and neither of us is gonna sleep."

Cloud pressed his hand against Reno's side. "Just here? No pain," his hand slid over Reno's stomach pausing directly over his belly button, then stopping just above his groin, "here or here?"

"No, no pain. I'm fine, Cloud. It was just a stitch in my side from runnin'. I've had Mako and SOLDIER injections, too, ya know. That's the whole reason I'm in this mess to begin with." Reno stared Cloud directly in the eye, hoping that would convince the blonde that he was really okay. His belly tightened under Cloud's hand, nervous at the delicate way the ex SOLDIER was treating him. It was kinda nice.

Cloud held his position for just a little longer, meeting Reno's direct gaze. Finally, his eyes closed, and he slumped, resting his head on Reno's shoulder. "Yeah, sorry. It's just… that's how it started with her. Just these little stitches in her side that kept getting worse and worse as… and then…" Cloud shook his head slightly, drawing a shuddering breath. "Sorry."

Tentatively, Reno lifted a hand and pressed it against Cloud's back, rubbing soothing circles when Cloud didn't shove him off. "Hey, I get it, yo. I think I can live with you bein' a mother chocobo if it makes ya feel better. It's kinda nice to have someone worry about me. Don't apologize." Reno rested his head on Cloud's shoulder, content to stand there and pet him until he calmed down.

"You're the only one who knows."

Reno closed his eyes and squeezed Cloud tightly for a moment. "I won't say a word if ya don't want me to." Slim fingers slid into Cloud's soft spikes, petting comfortingly while he pressed soothing kisses to the hollow just below the blonde's ear and down to the delicate collarbones.

The hi-potion dropped from Reno's fingers and he placed his free hand on Cloud's lower back, lightly massaging the tense muscles in an effort to comfort and calm the distraught blonde. Reno was content to stand there, pinned to the tree, and offer what comfort he could. It was obvious that, if no one knew about Cloud's wife, the moody blonde hadn't had comfort since his wife had died. Cloud's skin was warm, seeming to radiate heat, and Reno sighed quietly against Cloud's neck, continuing his ministrations.

Cold. So cold. Reno's hands burned where they touched. His scent mingled with the faded, fading scent left on his wife's old clothes. He hadn't thought much beyond the fact that they would fit Reno for a while. He hadn't thought of how he would react at seeing someone else, a different pregnant someone else, wearing the clothes his wife had worn. He hadn't thought he would react.

Reno burned. Scent and sensations mingled with his memories. He pressed against the other man, confused by the combined scents, the burning touches that somehow soothed, the small breasts and a hard cock molded against his chest and thigh.

Rena had died. He had buried her, but she was here, in his arms. He could smell her, feel her. One hand raised, gripping the long red hair he had brushed every night they'd spent together. He drank in her heat, turning to nuzzle against her neck, tongue darting to trace a quick trail over her jaw before his lips found hers.

It wasn't her. He'd known, but he hadn't cared that it was Reno he held, Reno he kissed. Reno, whom he'd pushed back against the tree. Reno's body that he rocked against, Reno's breasts that he stroked through the fabric of the tunic. Reno, who'd be damned hard to live with now.

He broke the kiss, dropped his hands to the other's waist as he moved his head to rest back against Reno's shoulder. "Sorry." He wasn't.

Reno shivered and clutched at Cloud's back, surprised and aroused at the way Cloud had touched and kissed him. He buried his face against Cloud's neck, the flush to his cheeks warming the already hot skin.

"I didn't, I didn't mind," Reno whispered and shifted his hips back as much as he could, unaware of how he had ended up pressed so tightly against Cloud's thigh—that kiss had stolen away his breath and muddled his thoughts, his body had reacted on instinct and rocked in tandem with the hips grinding into his belly.

"Her name was Rena," Cloud said softly. "She was one of the adoring fans who wanted to meet the Savior of the Planet. But she… she was the one who saw me."

It was hard to find the right thing to say to that, at the moment. Reno rubbed Cloud's back soothingly, hands massaging a little more firmly than before. "I'm glad that ya had someone who could see you, Cloud," he said after a few moments of silence. "And I'm sorry that ya lost her. She had to be really special to get into your heart."

Reno slid his hands down to rest on Cloud's hips, pushing at them lightly. "Here, let's sit down and wrap the blanket around us." There was just enough room that Reno could wriggle down and grab the blanket. He slung it around his shoulders and held his arms out for Cloud to lean against him. "C'mere."

Cloud looked down at him, seeming almost to look through him. After a moment, he sank to the ground and curled up between Reno's legs. He rested his head just below the other's chin, looping one arm behind his back and just letting the hand of the other curl around Reno's waist. "After Sephiroth… after I killed him. After Holy and Meteor, there were so many people who wanted to meet me. So many who wanted to fuck me to say they had."

A short, bitter laugh. "So many I let fuck me because I hated what I'd done, what I'd become. And then… her. It was only three months later. I'd finally found a place I could be alone. A place that nobody came. And she followed me there. I was just sitting in the middle of the flowers. Didn't even know she was there, and she says, 'I'm so sorry,' then knelt beside me and hugged me. 'I can't make it all better, but I can give you a hug and leave you alone. I'm so sorry I intruded.'

"She got up, and she started to walk away. I was just watching her, trying to figure out… I don't know, something. She tripped over her shoelaces, hit a bad spot in the boards, and twisted her ankle pretty bad. I healed her up, and we got to talking."

Cloud's fingers worked their way beneath the long tunic, stroking against the skin at Reno's waist. "She talked, babbled really, while the materia did its thing. And then she says, 'That's so cool! Can you teach me?' and I said yes."

A grin curved Reno's lips, imagining the scene as Cloud described it, complete with Cloud's look of bored confusion at what to do with such a talkative woman. He rested his head against the top of Cloud's and tucked the blanket around them tighter, arms around the introspective blonde in a sort of hug.

"Sounds like she was a nice girl." Reno ignored the fingers on his skin, chalking it up to the blonde being lost in his memories. "How long were you two together?"

"I married her a month later. She's the one who convinced me to build the chocobo farm, and start the delivery service. Her father designed Fenrir as our wedding gift. I was gone a lot after that, establishing regular delivery routes along with taking special orders.

"You know, Tifa still thinks I keep the chocobos at Billy's farm? She doesn't know about any of the homes I have. She never knew about my wife. Nobody knows, except you. She died trying to carry our first child to term. You're the only one who knows that. We had names picked out and everything. The nursery was set up.

"The pains started when she was three months pregnant. Little things, barely noticeable. They started coming more and more often, lasting longer. 'Just a stitch in my side,' she'd say, 'nothing to worry about. I'm fine.' I believed her when she said she must have overexerted herself, or picked something up wrong. I don't know if she knew it was anything more than that or not.

"She started bleeding on our second anniversary, eight months pregnant. She and our son were dead before morning."

Reno was silent for awhile, digesting that bit of information. It actually explained why Cloud was treating him as if he was made of spun glass. "I'm sorry," he muttered into the spikes atop Cloud's head, nuzzling into the fragrant locks for a moment. "And I'll take it easy from now on. I won't put ya through that again, okay?"

Tipping Cloud's head up with one finger, Reno dropped a kiss on Cloud's forehead. Who cared if he was acting a little mushy? There certainly wasn't anyone around to see it and Cloud sure as hell wouldn't tell anyone. Cloud had said he was trustworthy, Reno believed it.

Another kiss fell to land on the tip of Cloud's nose and a third brushed lightly over Cloud's mouth. "We should go back to the cave; it's gettin' cold and there's big uglies out here." Reno's lips remained close to Cloud's, breath fogged and mingling in the cold air.

Cloud's fingers clutched at Reno's waist, his other traveling to hold his shoulder. Cloud pushed himself up, taking another small kiss, then another and another. "Nobody knew," he breathed between the small kisses he stole. "Nobody cared." More stolen, small, open-mouthed kisses. "Not until they wanted to find me, so I could fight the Deep Ground soldiers for them. Nobody cared, until they wanted me to kill again."

Lips parted and met, and Reno pressed closer, meeting the light kisses with his own. Cloud's words were muddled and fuzzed around the edges, only half heard and easily tucked away for when he could focus on them. Right now, there was a mouth that needed tasting, skin that needed to be mapped out. A hand slid into Cloud's hair and pulled him in for a fuller kiss, snaking his tongue between the parted lips to dip and play.

A moan vibrated in his throat and his free hand released the blanket to travel over Cloud's back, down to his hip to tease at the jut of defined hipbones. Reno slipped two fingers beneath the loose waistband of Cloud's pants and traced along the smooth curve of his hip.

He was too cold. Reno was too hot. It was like being back in the Lifestream again, a storm of swirling sensations and memories that didn't fit what he felt, with who he was, with what he had become. He moaned into Reno's mouth, the hand at the redhead's waist going to his own blond spikes, pulling savagely. The pain barely registered, lost in the heat of Reno's mouth, his hands. Lost in Reno. But the name that fell from his lips as he pressed closer wasn't Reno's. "Rena, please," he murmured, voice breaking. "Please, Rena."

Blue eyes fluttered open slowly and Reno's lips stilled. He pulled his fingers away from the heat of Cloud's hip and brought it up to the blonde's cheek, easing him back. "Cloud," he said quietly, easing back from the insistent lips to look into hazy Mako-bright eyes. "My name is Reno, Cloud, not Rena."

Red brows pulled together in an empathetic frown. Reno closed his eyes for a moment and took a slow breath as he pushed Cloud's head down to his shoulder. "Shh, just rest, yo."

For a moment, Rena's face was superimposed over Reno's in Cloud's eyes. So very similar, but Rena had rounder features, no tattoos. Their eyes were the same, their hair the same color. Rena's had been long in front, not cut short like Reno's. "Could be… her brother…" he murmured, letting his consciousness go. Reno was known, safe. He could rest.

Reno sighed and tucked the blankets around them again. He'd had a bad feeling that he and Cloud's wife had looked similar when Cloud had called him 'Rena', and now there was no doubt. He rested his head against the spiky blonde hair and chewed his lip.

Cloud had mentioned earlier that it would be easy to hide him in plain sight; dress him as a woman once he started to show. He'd given the idea some thought, but now wondered just what it would do to Cloud if he agreed. It was obvious that Cloud was still deeply in love with his wife, and seeing Reno, who looked very much like her, dressed in her old clothes and parading around as a woman just might break what little sanity Cloud had left.

The situation was a mess but now was not the time to deal with it. Reno closed his eyes and settled, making a mental note to talk to Cloud about it in the morning. He had a feeling that it would be a hard conversation.


	5. Chapter 4: The Shit Hits The Fan

**The Experiment**

**Authors: Yahnkehy and The Prince's Jewel**

Notes: This is a collaboration fanfic, not role-play, per se, but similar being as it is a joint effort.

Genre: Final Fantasy VII, post AC, post DoC

Spoilers: Possibly a few, but mostly just mentions of major happenings in the original FF7 game, some for Advent Children.

Warnings: Uniquely done MPREG *ducks rotten tomatoes*, angst, broken Cloud, pissy Reno, slight OOC, hurt/comfort, yaoi, kissing, brat.

Pairing: Cloud x Reno

Disclaimer: Not mine; there'd be more yaoi if it was.

**Chapter 4: The Shit Hits the Fan**

The walk back to the cave the following morning was filled with utter silence. Neither Reno nor Cloud spoke and agreed silently that Reno would carry the blanket back while Cloud walked ahead to sweep for monsters that might have wandered into their area. By the time they got back to the cave, Reno's belly was rumbling audibly and Cloud took it upon himself to heat up the potpie that Reno had ignored the night before.

"I dunno about wearin' a dress an' goin' around lookin' like a woman," Reno said, waiting for the food to heat up. Right now he didn't care what it was as long as it made the trip to his stomach soon and stayed there.

He hesitated to say anything else about the dress idea, instead wanting to know Cloud's thoughts on his comment before he brought up his reasoning. Shiva only knew how Cloud would take it.

Cloud looked up from checking the leftovers. "Huh?" His expression said it all: He had no clue why Reno had mentioned dresses.

"That idea you had last night; puttin' me in a dress so I c'n hide in plain sight. Remember?" Reno looked away and crossed his arms over his chest defensively. "I don't think it'll be a good idea."

"Fine." Cloud scooped some of the potpie out onto a dish, and handed it to the redhead. "Want some fruit, too?"

Reno sighed and scrubbed a hand through his tangled hair, shaking his head. "You do this on purpose, don't ya? 'Fine'? You don't even wanna know why? Don't care about my opinion?" He stood, fists clenched, and glared over at the blonde.

"Forget it," he grumbled and went back to his pallet, flopping down with an irritated sigh. There was nothing to do around this place and Reno was quickly starting to regret calling Strife. Yeah, he might've ended up cut apart in a lab somewhere while scientists tried to figure out what Hojo did to him, but at least he'd have something to do. "Am I allowed to take a walk?"

Cloud looked from the plate still in his hand to the Turk. It was Rena all over again. He hadn't been able to do anything right when she'd gotten pregnant, either. Was Reno going to wind up dead as well, no matter what he did? He frowned down at the plate of food, then scraped the meal back into the dish, his own appetite abandoning him. He put the unwanted food back into the cooler. "Take a weapon with you," he answered tonelessly, moving to sprawl gracelessly against the wall by his bedroll.

"Grr! Strife, I—" Reno sputtered and launched himself to his feet, pelting over to Cloud and all but flinging himself at the other man. He straddled Cloud's thighs and gripped those broad shoulders, shaking him hard. "What the hell is wrong with you, yo? You can't just decide everything on your own. I get that you're used to bein' the one who does what needs to be done without any kind of help, but so am I!"

About the fourth time his head hit the edge of the ledge behind him, he decided it kinda hurt. Reno still wasn't making any sense after the seventh thump, and by the tenth, he was feeling a little queasy. He got his hand between his head and the ledge by the time Reno stopped talking, but it was too late to avoid the headache. His eyes crossed a little as he tried to get Reno's angry face into proper focus, eyebrows pulling down as he tried to understand why the other man was so upset. "Didn't…" he protested, gently prodding the sore spot now that Reno wasn't shaking him anymore.

"Urgh!" Reno flopped to the side, rolling onto his stomach to beat his fist against Cloud's pillow. "Don't wanna wear a dress and fuck your head up," he growled into the pillow, realizing only now that he was on Cloud's pallet. The pillow smelled faintly of the shampoo he'd used the night before.

"Don't want to be confused for her. Don't wanna be a fuckin' substitute." Reno looked over his shoulder, a deep frown between his brows. "If that's the only reason you're hangin' around, then drop me off somewhere and get lost."

"My head hurts," Cloud announced vaguely, a confused frown on his face. "It's not fucked up. Not any worse than normal, anyway." The frown deepened, the confusion slowly fading as the pain receded enough for coherent thought.

"Oh." A complete dearth of nuance left his face, leaving it utterly blank as he realized exactly what Reno meant, and why he was complaining. Seconds later, he was scowling at the sprawled redhead. "You're a moron. You told me last night you didn't want to wear a dress or makeup because you weren't a woman. I wasn't going to try to argue you out of that. If you'd rather I just dump you somewhere and leave you on your own, fine. I can do that."

He sneered. "But if you change your mind about hiding in plain sight, don't ever think that you would be Rena's substitute. Tifa would voluntarily dance a naked tango down the main street of Edge with Rufus before that would ever happen."

Reno got to his knees and turned around to face Cloud, his expression darker than a thundercloud. "Then I bet her fuckin' tits are frozen by now. You fuckin' called me 'Rena' while you were kissin' me last night, you bastard. Twice." Blue eyes narrowed and then he blanched and his head dropped, dry heaving into Cloud's lap with an arm wrapped around his belly.

Stomach cramping painfully and tears rolling down his cheeks, Reno reached up and fisted his hand in the pants covering Cloud's thigh. His knuckles turned white and he huddled in on himself, trying to drag in a breath and stop the painful roiling in his stomach.

"And I'll do it again," Cloud hissed, even as he carefully moved Reno's hair out of the danger zone. It was doubtful Reno would do more than dry heave, consider how little he'd eaten, but better to be safe. "If I hide you in plain sight, dressed as a woman, you will pose as Rena. She didn't go out much. As far as the villagers know, I moved her to one of my city homes when she started being sick so much. They still think she's been in the city under a doctor's care all this time."

Even as he spoke, Cloud was kneading Reno's taut shoulders gently. His voice softened. "They know what Rena looked like. I've got our marriage certificate. You could pass as her double, Reno, and I won't deny that, but you can never be her substitute." A soft laugh, then. "She wasn't nearly as much of a handful as you are, and I doubt you'd be as understanding about my affairs."

His fingers moved to the tight muscles of Reno's back. "I doubt you'll ever be able to know me the way she did, Reno. But I figure I'll make a lot more mistakes with you than I ever did with her. Want me to carry you back over to your bedroll?"

The heaves subsided slowly and Reno scrubbed a hand over his face, swiping away the tears brought on by his body's attempt to spit out his liver. Reno panted for a moment, sucking in air and swallowing several times, then he shoved Cloud's hands off and weakly crawled back to his own pallet. "I think you mean 'replacement'," he muttered and stopped half way to his bed. "I can't replace her, and I don't want to. But a substitute is something you take in place of what you really want—and I'm not about to be that either."

Reno crawled into his bedroll and lay on his side, staring angrily at the wall. He didn't have the energy to go for a walk because he couldn't seem to eat, and there was nothing else to do except sleep. And sleep would be preferable to talking to Cloud at the moment. Anger was all that was keeping him going at the moment, and Reno had to stop and try to decide if dealing with Cloud was worth it to have this baby.

Less than four days and already there was a shit load of problems; what would happen after a month? Four months? Nine months? "Hey, Strife," he called over his shoulder, not bothering to look at the blonde, "as soon as the baby's born and I'm strong enough, I want you to drop us off somewhere and get the fuck out."

Cloud smashed his head into the ledge once before hauling himself and his blanket out to the stream. "Idiot! You'll never learn, will you? No matter how many chances you get, no matter how many lives you live, you'll always screw it up. Always. You'll never be good enough, no matter how many second chances you get to do it right."

He smiled down at his reflection. "No, Rena, I won't ever be good enough. I'll never be good enough to even manage to be second best. No one ever wanted me, after all. Just what I was… not me. Not even you, in the end."

This time, Reno didn't even bother to look. If Cloud wanted to go out without a weapon, then that was fine. The angrily retreating footsteps grew quieter until Reno couldn't pick them out any more. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the domed ceiling with a pissy glare.

A moment later, Reno shoved to his feet and stalked over to the camp kitchen, jerking open the cooler and grabbed out the potpie that was going to be his meal earlier. He shoved the pan into the camp oven and cranked up the dial, sitting on the floor in front of it and staring at the top as if it held the answers to the universe, or, rather, how that feather-brained blonde thought.

His stomach was starting to seize a little, empty save for the fruit he'd managed to eat the night before, and he pressed his palm against his navel. He glanced down and frowned, the memory of Cloud checking for pain the night before floating back to mind. He shook it away. That was before he'd found out that it wasn't exactly him that Cloud had been worried about, but the ghost image of the dead wife instead.

It was infuriating! Always, he'd been the one to stand out, to be known as a one-of-a-kind, different from all of the others, and now he was just a stand-in for a dead woman. And it wasn't even meant in a relationship term, either.

Once Cloud had made the connection that Reno favored the woman, he'd ceased to be important as a person. Shiva only knew what would have happened if things had gone farther last night; the blonde bastard had actually made Reno give a damn—he'd patted Cloud's head, for fuck's sake! Comforted him and tried to soothe away the sadness that hung over Cloud's face. And it meant exactly dick to Cloud. Well, no more. Never again.

Yanking open the camp oven, Reno slid the potpie out and rummaged around for a fork. He tucked in right there, not bothering to even close the oven back up or put it on a plate. He ate mechanically; he had to eat for the baby. If he ate, then he could go for walks and he wouldn't have to deal with feeling both sorry for and angry with Cloud fucking Strife.

He'd do better this time. Cloud hung the blanket out to dry. He'd do better. It wouldn't go wrong this time, it couldn't. Absently, he folded the clothes he'd washed the night before. This time, he'd do everything right. He carried the clothing back into the cave.

He set Reno's clothes and the blanket at the foot of the other man's bedroll. Reno was angry with him, so he wouldn't try to talk to him. That would only annoy the short-tempered redhead further. Instead, he cleaned up the small mess Reno had left after his meal, then prepared some more of the melon and carried it over to place near him.

The morning's argument echoed inside his head, but no matter how he argued against himself, he came up with the same answer every time. So, he would do what he had to do, and things would be right this time. This time, he'd do everything right.

The shower needed more water, so he refilled it. This time, he remembered to run the wire to the generator and set the thermostat so that Reno could have warm showers. There was plenty of food, and he was certain the Turk could manage to fix anything else he might want. Reno had his weapon, his materia. It would be months before the baby came. The redhead's belly was still flat and firm. He'd do right by the Turk this time.

He changed clothes quickly, fastening his swords to his back with practiced ease. He paused at the entrance of the cave, looking at Reno. He turned away, his half-formed words dying before they left his throat. Quiet orders to one of the remaining three chocobos. It plunged into the forest, quickly vanishing from view. He harnessed two, mounted one. At the top of the crater wall, he paused once more to look back at the cave, then sent the chocobos plunging toward the ocean.

Reno's voice rang in his mind as he headed across the ocean. _"Drop me off somewhere and get lost." "Drop us off somewhere and get the fuck out."_ He'd left Reno in the safest place he knew. He would go to Midgar, see what he could find out about Shinra, get Reno more supplies. Proper men's clothing, and a hairbrush. This time, he wouldn't forget the hairbrush. "You'll see, I'll do it right this time."

The swords were the first thing Reno noticed, the second was that Cloud was packing up. He sighed and turned to gather up the things for his bed and when he turned again, Cloud was gone. "What the fuck?" He dropped his blankets and ran for the cave mouth, looking around for chocobos and Cloud and found nothing. Immediately, his eyes went to the sky and his jaw dropped open.

Cloud was ditching him.

"HEY!" Reno screamed as the blonde-topped black spot at the top of the crater vanished. "You bastard! Sonofabitch! Get the fuck back here! Don't you dare leave me like this! HEY!" Neither chocobo nor Cloud reappeared over the edge of the crater and Reno felt his stomach hit his toes.

Cloud had left him with no way out, enough food for maybe two weeks, and a single EMR with half a charge. The potpie he'd managed to down earlier came back up, shaken nerves and anger twisting in his gut forced him to his knees and he tossed his cookies.

Several minutes passed before he was done and he slumped tiredly against the cave wall. A half hysterical laugh bubbled out, mixed with a sob. "So much for trust," he laughed, the sound angry and sad at once.

Never mind that now. Right now he had to figure out what the hell he was going to do. Reno was a city boy, Sector Seven was his home, but getting by in the slums and roughing it in a secluded crater hours over the ocean were entirely different. "I'm fucked."


	6. Chapter 4p1: Interlude

**The Experiment**

**Authors: Yahnkehy and The Prince's Jewel**

Notes: This is a collaboration fanfic, not role-play, per se, but similar being as it is a joint effort.

Genre: Final Fantasy VII, post AC, post DoC

Spoilers: Possibly a few, but mostly just mentions of major happenings in the original FF7 game, some for Advent Children.

Warnings: Uniquely done MPREG *ducks rotten tomatoes*, angst, broken Cloud, pissy Reno, slight OOC, hurt/comfort, yaoi, kissing, brat.

Pairing: Cloud x Reno

Disclaimer: Not mine; there'd be more yaoi if it was.

**Interlude: Cloud**

Cloud wasn't really aware of the trip back to his farm. He unharnessed his chocobos, got them stabled and fed. He didn't remember entering the house. He slowly became aware that he was in the nursery, in the rocking chair next to the empty crib, his son's baby book open in his lap. There were only a few entries, a few sonogram pictures, one other picture. "Reno," he murmured.

Closing the book, he rose and put it back in its proper place next to the unopened gifts on top of the changing table. Maybe Reno's baby could use the things he'd been given for his son. His gaze went to the window, to the tree with the swing hanging from one limb. His son was buried there.

His son, a tiny little thing who had had a shock of red hair when Cloud had torn him forcibly from his dead mother's body. His son hadn't thrived, and Cloud had grown more frantic the weaker the baby had become. Cure, Regen, neither had worked. The boy's geostigma had ensured an early death. Cloud had buried him himself. He'd sat by his son's grave that night.

The next morning, he'd buried his wife. His eyes moved to her grave. It was a fitting place, one he had taken no thought to as he'd dug the hole and then refilled it. Now, a slight smile tugged at his lips, one that died when his eyes tracked back to the tree.

He didn't remember leaving the farm, either, though he did vaguely recall telling the villagers that his wife might be able to come home soon. He didn't really remember going to his other homes, either, but he knew he had. He knew he'd made arrangements at all of them for his wife's possible return. In spite of Reno's emphatic refusal to dress as a woman, he still held out a tiny bit of hope that the other would change his mind. And if he did, things would be ready.

He made it to Midgar two days later, and went straight to the new Shinra headquarters. Rufus had never revoked the access he'd been given back when he'd fought the Remnants.

"Cloud."

He turned, stared for a moment. "Rude. Was I looking for you?"

"Do you know where Reno is?"

"He doesn't want me to know where he is," Cloud answered bitterly. "He wanted me to drop him off somewhere and fuck off."

"Oh."

"And he didn't pay me."

Rude snorted, and reached for his wallet. He handed over a wad of gil. "That cover it?"

Cloud shoved it in his pocket. "Should do. What'd he take off for, anyway?"

Rude told him. Cloud stared blankly at the bald man for several minutes before Rude gave him a curt nod. "Right. Now I'm glad I don't know where he went once I dumped him."

"We tracked him to Wutai. Found his phone. No sign of him."

Cloud shrugged. "I haven't seen or heard from him. I've been busy with my wife. She's expecting. I'm hoping… I'm hoping that since the Geostigma's gone, this one will survive."

Rude gaped.

"Anyway, I'll send you an invitation to the baby shower." Cloud gave a little nod, then frowned. "I can't remember why I'm here. I don't think I have a delivery to make."

"There's a store for baby things on the lower level."

"That was it! Rena wanted me to see if I could find some sheets that matched the walls of the nursery." She had. He hadn't had the chance to look. Cloud turned and headed for the stairs. "Thanks Rude. See ya."

He did check. There weren't any, so he left. Habit took him to Seventh Heaven. He left there with Tifa's screaming about him being a two-timing bastard ringing in his ears.

He bought his supplies in Kalm, then went back to his farm. He loaded the chocobos, and headed back for Reno. He crested the top of the crater at sunrise, exactly eight days after he'd left.

**Interlude: Reno**

First up, Reno rigged the generator to charge his EMR. There was no way in hell he could try to hunt for food, when it came to that, with his bare hands and a couple of sticks. Also, monsters sort of made having a fully charged EMR a necessity. And he knew he'd have to fight at least one or two and pray for hi-potions or having this kid just might kill him.

Mostly, Reno puttered around the cave. He found the stash of blankets Cloud had brought and piled them all in the center of the floor before dropping his pillow on top. The floor was fucking hard and his back was starting to ache from it.

He washed clothes as little as possible but since he had only the pair of jeans and button up shirt from his initial flight from Midgar and the maternity outfit Cloud had given him, he ended up washing them at least every other day. He didn't bother to wear clothes when he slept; there was no one to see if he went around naked.

Rationing the food was a bit harder. Reno was nowhere near a proficient cook and mostly subsisted on either charred meat or cold fruit, and the occasional cup of juice—had to make it last.

The monsters, on the other hand, had figured out that Reno was using the stream to bathe in. Cloud's warning of overexertion and possible internal damage kicked the idea of carting buckets of water back and forth to the cave. At least twice he'd had to stop in the middle of bathing to fight off a monster. The first had left him with a hi-potion the second a black eye and a gash on his chest. The hi-potion he was hoping to stash had to be used or he'd have bled out.

The worst part of the whole ordeal was that his stomach was steadily rounding out. The day after Cloud had left the muscles had simply looked a little bulged due to missing meals, three days after it started to look like he was getting fat. Six days later he had a little paunch belly. On the morning of day eight he looked like he was rounding out the first trimester; fully round in the lower section of his stomach, which he took pains to keep hidden. A guy could only look at a baby growing in his belly for so long before he started going a little nuts, in a big kind of way.


	7. Chapter 5: Reunion of Misunderstandings

**The Experiment**

**Authors: Yahnkehy and The Prince's Jewel**

Notes: This is a collaboration fanfic, not role-play, per se, but similar being as it is a joint effort.

Genre: Final Fantasy VII, post AC, post DoC

Spoilers: Possibly a few, but mostly just mentions of major happenings in the original FF7 game, some for Advent Children.

Warnings: Uniquely done MPREG *ducks rotten tomatoes*, angst, broken Cloud, pissy Reno, slight OOC, hurt/comfort, yaoi, kissing, brat.

Pairing: Cloud x Reno

Disclaimer: Not mine; there'd be more yaoi if it was.

**Chapter 5: Reunion of Misunderstandings**

Cloud made short work of getting his birds unloaded and sent off for a drink at the stream. He kept quiet as he moved the packs into the cave, not wanting to wake Reno if he was sleeping. He unpacked the food first, putting it away with efficient ease.

There was a bit of a mess in the kitchen area, so he cleaned it up. He'd brought in some sugar and a couple kinds of tea that were supposed to be good for pregnant women, and some coffee because he was sure he remembered Reno liking the stuff. He started a kettle and sliced up some fruit before going back to the packs.

Next were the clothes he'd bought. That whole pack, plus one of toiletries he'd thought Reno might appreciate, he carried to where he had originally laid out Reno's bedroll. He blinked down at the disheveled man sprawled naked over a pile of sweat-soaked blankets. Reno's hair was a tangled mess. A new, thin scar cut across his chest, and Cloud was sure he'd lost weight in spite of the decided baby bulge of his belly.

Quietly, Cloud went back to the packs and hauled out the airbed. If nothing else, Reno would be sure to appreciate it. It was the matter of minutes to inflate it, and make it up with the fresh bedding he'd brought. He'd not forgotten how Reno had used every blanket he'd been given, and brought extras. Careful not to wake him, Cloud gently transferred him to the softer bed.

The soiled blankets he dumped by the entrance. A few other camp niceties came out of the packs, and he set them up where they'd do the most good. Then he grabbed the blankets and took them down to the stream to wash. He figured the kettle would be hot enough to make some tea by the time he got back, and the fruit was ready if Reno woke before he returned.

The burbling of boiling water roused Reno from his sleep and he rolled to his left to crawl out of bed only to smack into the wall. Startled, he almost fell off of the bed. Luckily the softness of the bed caught him rather than the cold stone and he blinked for several moments.

The fact that things had been moved and new things brought in only registered as 'intruder' to Reno's sleep addled mind. He rolled off of the bed and snatched up the soft maternity pants he'd left on the shower stool and yanked them on. On silent feet, Reno crossed the room and grabbed his EMR from the ledge above where Cloud's bed used to be and headed toward the mouth of the cave.

Outside there was a chocobo wandering around. Reno frowned and checked over the animal, looking for weapons or a hint as to who his visitor was. Finding neither, he continued down the path, ears perked for the slightest sound that wasn't typical of the crater floor.

The EMR crackled to life, blue veins of electricity charged down the end of the rod as the sound of wet slapping and a person's huffing came to his ears. "You've got two seconds to tell me who the fuck you are or I'm gonna kick your ass so hard you'll fly outta this crater."

"Morning to you too." Cloud finished rinsing the last blanket. "Did you get your breakfast?"

Reno blinked and cocked his head. "Cloud?" he asked, brows furrowed in confusion. _He came back. The beautiful bastard actually came back._ The EMR dropped from Reno's hand and he charged away from the bush he had been standing beside, and bowled Cloud over. They tumbled onto the sandy shore of the stream, Reno clutched at Cloud's head, yanking him around to stare at his face.

"You came back," Reno breathed, his tone nothing short of awe. "You came back!" He latched his mouth over Cloud's and clung tightly to him, hands roaming frantically to assure himself that Cloud was really there.

_You screwed up again._ Cloud blocked his thoughts to concentrate on Reno, returning his kiss with a relief he wouldn't admit to. He hadn't screwed up, not if Reno was happy to see him. Except, Reno shouldn't be happy to see him. Reno should be mad that he'd come back after he'd been told to leave. He closed his eyes, banishing the newest wave of thinking, and wrapping his arm around Reno's waist instead, fingers tangling in matted hair and deepening the kiss.

Reno all but wrapped himself around Cloud, desperate for human contact after resigning himself to not seeing anyone else until the baby was born. "Don't leave me," he gasped into the kiss, fingers fisting in blonde spikes to hold Cloud his captive. "Please, don't leave me again."

"I won't," Cloud promised. "I won't leave you." His hand splayed over Reno's bare back, his other moving to cup the redhead's cheek. "Won't leave you," he murmured against the lips pressed against his own.

"Fuck," Reno gasped and rolled Cloud onto his back, straddling his thighs. He pulled Cloud into a sitting position and tucked his legs behind Cloud's hips, refusing to let go for the moment. The days that Cloud had been gone would have been filled with worry and anxiety had Reno allowed himself to think about it. The sheer desolation of the island had magnified the fact that there was no one to help him if something went wrong. Put in painful perspective that he would have to deliver the baby on his own, and pray that it went perfectly or both of them could die.

For a Turk, death was a daily thing, but it usually consisted of dealing that fate out to others, and relying on the medics should things go awry. Reno tightened his arms and legs around Cloud's neck and hips, mouth latched firmly onto the one in his grasp.

He'd taken off his shirt to wash the blankets. Reno's skin burned against his, and a brief flicker of "why's he so hot?" went through Cloud's mind. Reno's hands and mouth chased away the question. Cloud shifted them, kneeling so that Reno rested on his thighs, partially supported by the hand splayed over his rear. He tilted his head, hand going around behind Reno's head, threading up into the tangled red mane, lips and tongue colliding in a frenzied dance.

Cloud lost himself to Reno's heat and passion, no longer wondering why, just knowing that it _was_. He used his grip on Reno's hair to break the kiss, pulling the Turk's head back to attack his throat with his mouth, kissing, biting, licking. "Reno," he groaned, dipping his head to lave the hollow of his throat.

"Shiva, you came back, you came back…" Reno's words trailed off and he shifted against Cloud. And then the reason for the relief that flooded him snapped into place. Cloud had left him without a word. Had left him to think that he was going to have this baby all alone with monsters crowding around the mouth of the cave, just waiting for him to fall to his weakest point so they could come in and devour him and his baby.

Reno rubbed his hips against Cloud's, scraping his fingernails over the broad, naked back and tipped his head down to nibble along Cloud's ear. He released the tender lobe and put his lips against the shell of Cloud's ear.

"You left me," Reno growled, his fist tightening in blonde spikes and tearing Cloud's mouth away from his throat. "You mother fucker!" His fist came up and slammed, hard, into Cloud's cheek and he climbed off of the blonde's lap. "Don't you ever do that shit again! I thought you were never coming back, you asshole! Don't you ever fucking ditch me like that again!"

_Told you you screwed up. How could you think you'd done something right? You never do things right!_ The smug thought was too familiar; too like the voice he had once heard so often saying the same things. Cloud rocked from the blow, one hand lifting to cover his wounded cheek. He blinked up at the furious, pregnant redhead, reality once again shattered by his memories, one figure overlaying another's, one's words echoing eerily in his mind, overlaying the words he actually heard.

Cloud dropped his head, his hands falling to his lap as his shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry, Rena." He wouldn't promise that it wouldn't happen again. It would. He knew it would, and he wouldn't make her a promise he wouldn't keep. It wasn't until after her pregnancy that his absences had earned him blows and insults on his return, but he had to leave. He had to. But he'd make it up to her later, somehow. "What do you want me to do? What will it take for you to forgive me this time?"

That took the anger right out of him. It was one thing for Cloud to get mixed up while in the midst of a mind-fuck of a kiss. It was another entirely to get confused in the middle of an argument. "This time?" he asked, red eyebrows rising high into his hairline.

"Cloud, it's me, Reno." But he wasn't sure that the blonde was actually hearing him. "Are you okay?" Reno crouched down, elbows resting on his thighs and hands dangling, to peer at the bowed head.

Cloud looked up at him, his eyes Mako-bright, Jenova kitty-slits. He blinked twice, quickly, and closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were normal, if still the blazing blue of his Mako-enhancement. "Reno?" he asked softly, hesitantly. "I heard… Rena. I'm sure I heard her."

He dropped his head once more. "What can I do, Reno? Why does she always tell me that I'll never be good enough? Why… why is she always right? Why can't I ever do things right? Even Tifa hates me again. She told me I'm a two-timing bastard."

The soft expression wilted and faded faster than cigarette smoke in a jet engine as soon as those cat-slit eyes turned upward. Reno put a hand protectively over his bulging stomach and slowly got to his feet. The forgetfulness, the confusion, the flashes of looking for a dead woman… it lined up like ducks in a row and pointed to the same thing. Sephiroth.

Wait, what? That sounded like… oh. "Cloud, Rena's in the Lifestream," he said gently, crouching down again. "She's been there for awhile now. You _are_ good enough, I dunno why you think you're not; you saved Planet countless times, you're keeping me safe, you help Tifa with those kids…. Wait, why did she call you that?"

"I told her about Rena. I told her we were expecting a baby, and that I'd send her an invitation to the baby shower. Except," Cloud frowned, and shook his head. He put his hand back over his cheek, the frown deepening.

After a moment, he sighed, and shifted to sit cross-legged in front of Reno. "How much do you know about my past, Reno?"

"Just what was in your file and what I saw out in public. Your private life wasn't part of that." Reno eased down onto his butt, rubbing the ache in his lower back from crouching.

"Basically nothing, then." Cloud grimaced. "I joined Shinra when I was thirteen. Went into training to be a SOLDIER, but had to settle for the regular army because the Mako showers SOLDIERS get made me so sick. Killed Sephiroth when I was sixteen. Hojo…." Cloud swallowed hard. "Mako and Jenova treatments. He had me in a tank of undiluted Mako. Zack got me out.

"Tifa found me in Midgar with a bad case of Mako poisoning. I'd lost most of my memory, but I remembered what Zack had told me. It was like… I had lived his life, not mine. Joined up with AVALANCHE. Got caught in a Lifestream current. Another dose of Mako poisoning.

"Eventually, though, you recover. And I did. Then I killed Sephiroth again. It wasn't until after I'd done that… Holy erupted, in a flow of Lifestream. I got caught in the first bit, at the bottom of the Northern Crater. We got out on the Highwind, but I'd been dosed again. Not much, but it had happened."

Cloud sighed. "I told you about Rena, about marrying her. But, no one came to the wedding. Just her family. Nobody I knew came. I decided if they didn't care enough to come to my wedding, I didn't need to have anything to do with them. But, it wasn't a happy marriage, Reno. I wasn't home much, and when I was, we fought. A lot. She… hadn't wanted me. She'd married the Savior of the Planet, and I had set her up as a second-rate chocobo breeder's wife in a no-where town, then left her behind whenever I went out and made deliveries. She hated that, even though both businesses were her ideas. They were just… more ways to get money. She had seen how much I hated being the center of attention, but she hadn't really believed I'd be happy living out of the spotlight.

"It's a miracle we were ever expecting a baby. I never did anything right, and she always let me know just how useless I was, that I was no good." A soft, bitter laugh. "You asked, again? I'd come home from deliveries, and she'd beat on me for having been gone. She expected me to have the affairs I did, since I was the Savior of the Planet, even encouraged them at first. After she got pregnant, though…."

Cloud shrugged. "She'd meet me at the door when I came back from a delivery, all teary-eyed and glad to see me because I was back. Then she'd get mad because I'd left her behind, so I must have been out with a lover…. I never did quite understand it, because I didn't take any lovers after I found out I was going to be a father. She used to hit me with whatever was handiest.

"I never hit her back though. Never. I never defended myself from her either, because I was sure she was right. I'd been told my whole life that I wasn't any good for anything, that I was a failure. I suppose I took a lot of damage from her, but I am… what Hojo did to me…. Imagine what would happen to a woman, a regular woman, if I reacted in anger and slapped her. I was afraid that I would kill her by accident, and our baby with her.

"I already was showing signs of Geostigma then. It wasn't… it wasn't until after she died…. Our baby had it too. It had spread to her, but on the inside, where it couldn't be seen. She died, bleeding, screaming that the baby was coming. I pulled him out. He lived, Reno, but the stigma was so bad… he died in my arms.

"I buried my family alone. It was another year before Deep Ground, before anyone tried to find out where I was. I guess… I guess I'm good at killing, so they found me. It was a little better afterwards, but you know what? No one asked me anything about my life. They all just figured I did the deliveries because it was the only way I had of making a living. I know… I heard them talking one night when I got back."

Blue eyes peeked from under a blond fringe. "But between the injuries I've gotten fighting, the Mako poisoning, what Hojo did, and my wife, sometimes I don't really know where I am, why I'm there, who I'm with, or what's going on. I have trouble sometimes understanding what I'm told. It's gotten worse this last month. So, when you told me you wanted me to dump you somewhere and fuck off, I left you here, because it's the only place I know that is safe from Shinra. I wasn't planning on waking you up when I brought the supplies in, because I thought you wanted me to stay gone.

"But at the same time, I was hoping that you wouldn't want to stay, that you'd be willing to hide where you could get help if I couldn't make it back in time. So, when I was there, I told people that Rena was getting better and might be able to come home soon." Cloud dropped his head again. "But you… it was just like when I came back, and she…. So was I wrong? Am I still unfit to help anyone? Or am I only good… only good at killing?"

There was no response that Reno could give, no words that he could find to give voice to the horror he felt at Cloud's sweet wife, the one he seemed to love, turned into a harridan and, beating on him? Was she some kind of idiot? Savior of the Planet was coming home to her, married her, was expecting a baby with her and all she could do was wish for the fame and get pissy that the quiet blonde didn't want it?

"I'm sorry," Reno said after a long silence. "I was just so relieved that you didn't leave me here to die that I… and then I remembered how pissed I was that you had just left me without a word. When I saw you packing up, I thought that we were both leaving. I even started getting my things together, but you left without a word.

"When my belly started rounding out, it was all I could do not to go crazy. I kept telling myself that you'd be back, that you weren't gonna leave me here to be eaten when I tried to have this baby. I was… I was fuckin' petrified." Reno reached out and cupped the back of Cloud's neck, pulling him forward and resting their foreheads together with a deep sigh. "If I pretend to be Rena, dresses and all, I won't act like her, Cloud. I shouldn't have hit ya like I did, but I was so fuckin'… scared, yo, for days on end…"

Reno pressed a soft kiss to Cloud's lips and then scooted around to rest against his chest. "It ain't like me to speak ill of the dead, but she had to have some wires loose in her skull to treat ya like she did. She had the perfect guy and treated you like shit." He shifted a little and looked down at his knees.

"If I pretend to be her until the baby's born… Cloud, what happens after that? People will wonder if I leave and take the kid with me. I know you're just helpin' out and it's just until the little guy's born, but the other people don't and I don't want them thinkin' that ya couldn't keep your wife. You've been through too much shit as it is." Reno fiddled with the drawstring on his pants, tying it in knots and unraveling it again.

_The perfect guy?_ Cloud's lips shaped the words, but his mind had no idea how to accept them. So, he focused on the last bit Reno had said. He leaned back, rubbing lightly at the small of Reno's back. "If you… if you do, no one will think I can't keep my wife. If you leave, then I just tell the truth. Rena died trying to give birth to our son." He leaned forward, his half-smile making an appearance. "If you do, I swear to you I'll do everything right this time. I won't leave you alone again, Reno."

Reno turned in Cloud's arms, looking up at him seriously. "Two things; first, you don't have to be perfect and it's natural to make mistakes. Second…" he chewed his lower lip for a moment, trying to find the right way to word it. "Secondly, are you, are ya saying…. What do you mean, 'if I leave'? Don't you, ya know, want me to go once the kid's born? I mean, it sounded… it sounded like you meant that ya didn't, ya know, want me to go."

The smile faded, Cloud looking lost again. "I promise I won't leave. Promise. When you leave," no if this time, if was bad, somehow, "when you're ready to leave," make sure, make sure, "then I," say it right this time, don't screw up again, "promise I won't interfere." Cloud gave Reno a tentative, true smile. "You aren't my prisoner."

Reno returned the grin in hopes of calming the blonde further and wrapped an arm around Cloud's neck. "I know I'm not; I was asking what ya wanted, Cloud. When the kid's born, do you want me to stay, or do ya want me to go?"

"Want you to…?" Cloud blinked at him, then sighed. "I did it again, didn't I? Sorry." He shifted around so that Reno was cradled against his chest, and he could rub the redhead's back. All his secrets would be out in the open if he took Reno back to the farm. All the Turk would have to do would be open the baby book, and he'd know what little Cloud hadn't told him.

"Look, that's something else again. I can keep you hidden easily enough until the baby's born, but how long are you going to be able to hide as a woman? Didn't you say this had happened before?"

"Yeah, it happened before, but they only went away after Hojo adjusted the serum when I started bitching about it." Reno traced a finger along the slight bruise on Cloud's cheek. "For all I know, he planned to keep me in a fuckin' lab for the rest of my life just so that I could keep havin' babies.

"There had to be a reason he did this to me, and Hojo ain't the type to stop at just one. I'm either stuck with 'em for the rest of my life, or they'll go away until I get pregnant again. You know just as much as I do about it." A frown settled between Reno's brows and he looked up at Cloud again. "You didn't mess up again, if that's what ya meant. My goin' or stayin' with ya is on you, yo. Your house, you'd hafta deal with me. I don't mind."

"Hojo didn't need a reason." Cloud dismissed that idea out of hand. "If he thought it could be done, he'd try to do it just to say he had. He was crazy." He shifted a bit, but the mention of Hojo had reminded him. "Um, Reno? The bad thing is… well… you might be safest here."

The frown deepened and Reno turned in Cloud's embrace to stare him in the eye. "Why." It wasn't so much a question as a demand.

"Later, Reno. You need at least one good meal in you and I need to get my head straight before we have that talk. I left you some fruit in the kitchen, and the kettle was heating up for tea or coffee." Cloud glanced over at the blankets. "And I need to finish those, too."

Reno debated a moment. On one hand he wanted to know what the hell was going on, but on the other hand Reno's stomach was telling him, loudly and angrily, that he was starving. With a grumble he unwrapped himself from Cloud's grip and got to his feet, rubbing his belly absently. "Fine, but you're tellin' me what the fuck is going on when you come back to the cave. And you had better come back or next time I see ya, I'll pluck out your pubes one at a time."

Satisfied that his point had been gotten, Reno headed back to the cave with a single thought in mind: food. Well, maybe not just one. Cloud and what his pubes surrounded were also roaming around, but the most prominent thought was food.

Cloud waited until he couldn't hear the other man anymore, then bolted for a convenient bush. He heaved for several minutes, belatedly realizing that Reno wasn't the only one who needed a meal as his stomach tried to give up what it didn't hold. He washed his face and rinsed his mouth before tackling the dirty blankets once more.

He took his time getting them clean and carrying them back up to the bushes he used for drying. Unfortunately, once he had them spread out, he didn't have any other excuses to stall. He walked quietly into the cave, and made for the kitchen. "Hey, you leave me anything to eat?"

The fruit hadn't lasted more than a few minutes, so while Cloud was busy doing the laundry, Reno tried again to make something edible. He wasn't getting the hang of it.

By the time Cloud came back, Reno was pacing in front of the little camp oven, watching the door so that he could snatch out the roast when it started to smoke. That was the only way he knew it would be cooked all the way through. "Uh, I dunno? There's a roast in the oven, but it hasn't started smokin' yet, so uh, maybe another fifteen minutes?"

"Smoking? Reno? Don't you know how to cook?" Cloud crouched in front of the oven, peering in at Reno's version of a roast. Question answered, but he got the feeling he needed yelled at, so he stayed quiet as he adjusted the dials.

"Never had to before. That's what restaurants are for." Reno peered around to see what Cloud was doing. "Hey, no, if ya turn the heat down it won't ever cook." He crouched down beside Cloud and gripped his wrist. "I wanna eat today. Gotta make the oven hot so it'll cook."

"Reno, you can't cook. I can. Shoo. A chunk of meat like this is supposed to take a few hours to cook all the way through. We can have it for lunch or supper. Go on, shoo. Matter of fact, go lay down. Once I get everything set up here for lunch, and fix us some tea, I'll tell you what I found out in Midgar."

"Hours?" Reno winced and scrubbed a hand over his face. "Fuck, fine." He stood and went to toss himself on his pile of blankets when he realized that it wasn't his pile any more. He had an air mattress now.

Reno turned around and crouched behind Cloud, hugging him tightly and nuzzling his hair. "Thanks for the mattress, yo," he whispered and went back to the bed to sprawl out. The cushy softness was so much better than the blanket pile and Reno sighed happily, sprawled out and rubbing his belly.

Cloud had to turn and watch Reno walk back to his bed. Once the other man was contentedly sprawled over the bed, he turned his attention – most of it, anyway – back to prepping things for their meal. A couple potatoes, some carrots. Handy-dandy Shinra Army baking packet. A few seasonings. Oh, wait… maybe he'd better let Reno season his own. He left one packet unseasoned. Pregnant tummies were iffy.

The packets went in with the roast. Cloud chopped up some more fruit, and dug a big, empty bowl out of one of the packs. He took it and the fruit over to the bed. The bowl went down on the sandy ground, the fruit went in his lap. He bit into a piece. "I haven't had my breakfast yet, either. So. Midgar."

That dragged Reno back up. He sat up and crossed his legs, hands propped behind him to hold him up, and stared at Cloud. "Yeah, fill me in." He reached over and snagged a piece of fruit, nibbling on the end slowly. He didn't want to choke in case Cloud said something that pissed him off.

"I went to the Shinra building. New headquarters." Cloud frowned. "I couldn't remember why. Oh, and Rude paid for your trip out here."

"Yeah? What did he say?" Reno leaned his elbows on his knees and tipped his head to the side, curious.

"Wanted to know if I knew where you were." Cloud bit into another piece of apple, and scooted out of Reno's reach. "Told him no, that you hadn't paid me, and had told me to fuck off."

A wince, then, "Sorry. That it? Ya made it sound like you had all kinds of info. Did Rude say anything else?" Reno chewed his thumbnail and tried to ignore that Cloud had backed away. That stung a little.

"No. Stop looking at my breakfast. He told me… why you ran off." Cloud snatched another piece of apple, then pulled it back out to make sure he hadn't inadvertently tried to eat a stick. Apple. He put it back in his mouth, but it still tasted like ash.

"Told you why I left, huh? Didn't happen to be that I found out I was pregnant and then that Shinra was after me, did it?" Reno sat back and crossed his arms over his chest, belatedly realizing that he was half naked. Tugged his blanket up from the foot of the bed and wrapped it around him.

"Then he told me why it was good that I didn't know where you were," Cloud agreed. Apples weren't supposed to taste like ash, but the flavor hadn't changed. He swallowed anyway, and tried another piece.

"What. Did. He. Say, Cloud." Reno was done being patient, he wanted to know what was going on. Now.

He felt it. The little frizzle of static shock that meant his brain was about to scramble itself again. "Nn…!" Both hands went to his head, fingers smashing apple bits into his hair as he fought to keep his memories where they belonged. A vision of Sephiroth, mocking him, black feathers, falling. Hojo, laughing. Reno, bent naked over a desk, begging. Zack, a story. A tube of green. White. Silver on black, gunfire.

The words came out from between clenched teeth. "Hojo's daughter is waiting for the return of her specimens. There is a special lab prepared to keep the host specimen alive, eviscerated, while the project specimen finishes developing to its independent form under constant study for removal for additional study and training.. If successful, the host specimen will be reimplanted until it is no longer capable of completing a project specimen, and discarded. Project specimens will be trained as Shinra Special Guards."

"Host specimen…. Huh, don't have a name anymore, do I?" Calmly, Reno got up and went to the cave mouth, and promptly fell to his knees, heaving up the fruit he had taken in. "They were gonna…" he heaved again, viscous stomach acid came up.

"Fuck, I was right." Reno leaned his shoulder against the cool stone, scrubbing the back of his hand over his mouth. "They were gonna keep me locked up in a lab for the rest of my life, knocked up until my body gave out." It was a terrifying thought. Reno clenched his hands together in his lap, teeth grit tightly to keep his jaw from trembling.

Cloud used the bowl he'd brought for Reno, the few bites of apple even less tasty on their return. He stood shakily, making his way to the entrance. The cave entrance, the door to the Shinra basement lab, the entryway to the Shinra headquarters, the portal of the submarine – he fell to his knees when that change happened, to crawl into the sub that wasn't there. The painful shock to his knees – or possibly the stench of the bile that he'd managed to land face first in – brought him back to proper awareness. "Ah, hell."

He scrubbed at his face with the sand off the ground, then ripped his shirt back off and cleaned himself up a bit better. "Sorry, Reno. I wish I had better news for you."

"How long 'til lunch is ready?" Reno asked. His mouth tasted like something died in it and he felt very dirty at the moment. He couldn't look at why he felt so right now or he'd go back to heaving. "We should take a bath. Stream's good for that. You've got puke in your hair."

"Apples, too," Cloud realized wryly. "Yeah. I'll get the stuff. I brought you some conditioner this time, and a brush."


	8. Chapter 6: Comfort Zones

**The Experiment**

**Authors: Yahnkehy and The Prince's Jewel**

Notes: This is a collaboration fanfic, not role-play, per se, but similar being as it is a joint effort.

Genre: Final Fantasy VII, post AC, post DoC

Spoilers: Possibly a few, but mostly just mentions of major happenings in the original FF7 game, some for Advent Children.

Warnings: Uniquely done MPREG *ducks rotten tomatoes*, angst, broken Cloud, pissy Reno, slight OOC, hurt/comfort, yaoi, kissing, brat.

Pairing: Cloud x Reno

Disclaimer: Not mine; there'd be more yaoi if it was.

**Chapter 6: Comfort Zones**

Reno knelt beside his bed, tugging the blankets up and tucking them properly. He tossed the pillow on top and then levered himself back to his feet. The task was getting a little harder lately, as his stomach was much larger now. In fact, privately, Reno figured he didn't look so much pregnant as having a beer gut—not the most fetching look.

Though, Reno reminded himself, when he looked in the compact mirror that Cloud had brought, he admitted that the extra roundness to his features made him look a little more like a woman. And, as much as he hated the idea, he was starting to think that it might be a good idea to take Cloud up on his offer to pose as Rena; if for no other reason than to be near a doctor in the event that they would end up having to cut the baby out of him. Not that he'd said anything to the enigmatic blonde…

"How's breakfast comin'?" Reno called as he crossed the short distance to what he dubbed 'the kitchen space' and started cleaning up the few dishes that needed doing while Cloud worked. He might not usually like doing housework, but lately he had felt the need to make things clean and orderly—it was a little freaky.

"It's coming along just fine. I thought I was supposed to do the washing up today?" Cloud checked the omelets he was putting together, then the more temperamental toast. He was hoping not to burn it this time.

"Gotta have somethin' to do. I'm seriously goin' nutty just sittin' around all the time. Think we can go for a walk after breakfast? I'm startin' to look like Corneo around the middle; I need some exercise, yo." Reno shrugged and dried the dishes before setting them on the small shelf that was cut into the stone wall.

"You're supposed to be starting to…." Cloud shook his head. "Gah, Reno! I didn't need that image!" His nose screwed up and his mouth twisted sourly. He grabbed one of the plates Reno had just put up, and dumped half the omelet and a slice of toast on it. "Here, go eat that. We need a table," he added, more to himself than Reno.

Reno snickered and took the plate. "Hey, I was just statin' fact, yo. Not my fault that it's a terrible truth." He turned and went to sit on his bed, settling comfortably near the pillow so that Cloud would have room to sit beside him. His gaze flicked over at Cloud's bed and his fingers itched to make the bed—he shoved down the feeling and instead patted the bed beside him. "Park your ass, Cloud."

Cloud shook his head, sinking with easy grace to the ground. "I won't eat on a bed. Mama and Rena both made very sure that I knew that was a bad and terrible thing to do," he said solemnly. "It wouldn't actually be all that hard for me to make us a table, especially if it's Wutaian style. But, you might have trouble getting up and down from that."

A brow rose, conveying what he thought about the 'no food in bed' rule since his mouth was currently occupied in eating. Reno swallowed after a moment and snorted. "Then I'm really damn glad that they weren't around at my place. Food in bed is actually a good thing when—uh, when you can't sit at a table. Like now, in my case."

_Open mouth, insert foot. Brilliant, Reno._ He shoved another large bite into his mouth and chewed slowly. Lately, he'd been trying to tone down his comments about his past exploits and some of the fun he'd had. Oddly, it felt kinda wrong to tell Cloud; like he was… he didn't know, exactly, but he didn't like it. That and Reno didn't think that he'd get any closer to the blonde by reminding him what a slut he'd been in the past. And, there was the fact that he couldn't exactly feel sexy with as fat as he was getting.

"But, yeah, if ya want, you can make a low table, that sounds good to me. I can keep sittin' up here because I kinda doubt that I'll be gettin' down and up for much longer. Too fuckin' fat for that. Corneo kinda fat," Reno laughed and rubbed his rounded belly. He'd taken to wearing the maternity clothes Cloud had brought simply because he couldn't fit into his own. He still felt like he was wearing a circus tent, but at least now he felt like he should be wearing them.

Cloud looked up from his contemplation of his omelet – which needed more something that he wasn't quite sure of yet – and frowned. Reno's air mattress wasn't actually all that far off the floor, not even half as high as a regular chair would be. He could made a nightstand to go next to the bed that Reno could use for a small personal table, and a larger one for….

Company? Who did he think they'd be entertaining? The chocobos? Cloud snorted. Maybe. The birds were well enough behaved when they came in the cave. At least they wouldn't need company chairs. Those would be hard to make with just his swords for tools. Well, not all _that_ hard. He wasn't as skilled as Sephiroth in that particular regard, but he could manage the basics. A table, a nightstand, and a chair for Reno? Very basic.

"Wasabi and soy sauce," he announced, taking the last bite. "That's what this needs. It doesn't have enough bite to it."

Wait a minute. Wasn't Reno the pregnant one who should be having the cravings? Cloud gave his empty plate and flat belly suspicious looks. "You done? We can take the chocobos for a walk. They'll keep the mean nasty monsters away. How'd you get that scar, anyway?" He'd been meaning to ask, just had the meaning wiped more times than he wanted to remember. Now was good.

Absently, he rose and put his dishes in the cold wash water Reno hadn't tossed out yet, then made his way to his still un-made bed. He'd been thinking about a nap, but now that he was up, and had a project to do, he'd just go ahead and make it. He tugged the blankets into place, smoothing them out until they were perfect. Rena had, before things went bad, teased him about his military-sharp, hospital-approved bed-making skills.

He'd cooked better than she did, too. Kept the house cleaner. Zack had taught him the first, Sephiroth the second. The General had been a neat freak. "I miss him. Sephiroth. Oh, hey. Do you want to do all the inside stuff? You said you were bored. So, you could do the housework stuff, except I'll cook, and I'll do the water hauling and chocobo tending and that stuff. It'd make sense for you to do that, less chance of you hurting yourself or the baby. Besides, if you change your mind, you can always say it was practice for the part you're going to play."

Well, that had opened a rather large can of worms. Reno frowned and tried to decide what he should answer and what he could ignore, safely. "If ya meant that ya miss the way Sephiroth used to be, then that ain't so nuts. Missin' him like he was when ya had to fight him ain't all that sane."

Reno levered himself up, feeling stupid when he realized that his back bowed and his stomach actually made it up before the rest of him, and took his plate to the bucket of water that Cloud had set up as their sink. "Got the scar when I had to fight a few baddies while you were gone. I didn't wanna hurt the baby haulin' water from the stream, so I just started washin' out there. Got jumped twice; first time I got a hi-potion, second time I got mauled and had to take the potion." He shrugged as if it didn't matter.

Now came the hard part, Reno decided and took a deep breath. He set his dish on the shelf cut into the wall and turned to look over at Cloud. He really was a cute guy, and, honestly, well above what Reno thought he could safely grasp. Didn't mean he didn't want him, though. Maybe acting the part of the wife wouldn't be so terrible… maybe even score him a few more of those bone-melting kisses…"Modify that to teachin' me how to cook so that I don't all but starve when you're out gettin' supplies, and you've got a deal. Oh, and speakin' of supplies, you need to bring me a few… dresses, so I can get used to 'em. And some of that goop, too."

"I liked fighting him," Cloud returned absently. "I really liked winning, I got to top." He blushed scarlet, and hurried on. "I can pick you up some maternity dresses, and goop? You mean makeup?"

"You fucked him?" Reno blurted out, face flaming at the thought. Eyes wide and mouth gaping wasn't attractive, but he could hardly help it at the moment. _Cloud's tastes run toward achingly beautiful… I'm definitely not his type._ Well, at least he'd stop hoping for what he couldn't have, didn't stop the wishing, though.

"Uh, yeah, makeup." Reno's tone was a little more subdued, shoulders slumped the tiniest bit. He plucked at the hem of his shirt, making sure that the bulge wasn't quite as noticeable. Since when was he so self conscious about his looks? He'd never really cared what others thought about his looks, save for making sure that he could get the relief he needed. Wasn't getting that anymore, and probably wouldn't be in the future, especially since the idea of what he used to do made him feel sick. "Let's go for that walk."

Cloud couldn't help the snicker that escaped at Reno's outburst, but the man's sudden despondency surprised him. "Well, yeah. Celibacy wasn't really all that much fun, and Sephiroth was. But I don't get it. I left Shushu here to guard you, so you shouldn't have been attacked. I'll have to give her a scold while we're walking, I guess. Come on! So, what do you want to learn to cook first? Oh, and what kind of materials do you like? I'll need to know that, too."

Gratefully, Reno latched onto the second half of Cloud's flood of words. "Anythin' that isn't too hard to make and some things that are quick. I don't wanna spend all my time cookin' while you're gone, but I do wanna eat regularly and preferably not the same thing for however long you're gone." He straightened his shoulders with a bit of effort, and followed Cloud out of the cave.

They set off to the East, away from the stream, and a chocobo followed them at Cloud's side. Reno tipped his head back and enjoyed the sunlight filtering down through the trees. It wasn't direct like he had gotten used to up on the Plate, but he'd gotten used to basking in any light that he could while growing up in the slums, even if it was only tiny rays. "I know exactly dick about material. Soft and comfortable is really all I can say. But, ya know I'll have to brain you if you even think of gettin' me anything pink, right? Redheads and pink are like oil an' water—not happening."

Cloud thought of the closet full of pink clothes in Rena's bedroom. "Really? Oh, well… it's just… Rena wore it constantly. Her favorite color. You'll have to, if you want anyone who met her to believe you're her."

Reno slowly tipped his head up and looked over at Cloud, his expression calculating. "I'm not gonna be goin' out much, right? Hardly think that people are gonna come into the house to see 'Rena' that much what with me bein' house sized and about to pop by the time we get there. I think I can handle it once or twice, but more than that and I'll scream."

"Well, actually… you remember I said I've got more than one place?" Cloud asked. "Well… um, some of 'em are kinda… big. With servants and all."

The scowl that darkened Reno's face was a warning. "Then don't take me to one of those. The lightest color I've ever worn in my life aside from white is navy, Cloud. I don't like girly colors and I'm seriously thinkin' I should just take my chances and have the baby here."

"You could just have a hormonal fit and declare pink to be the most vile color in the world, too," Cloud pointed out. "We will be going to one of those houses, because the best doctor happens to live there. I want you checked out real good by someone I can trust before we go to the farm, and she may want you to go for regular checks."

"I can do that. But I dunno about gettin' checked too thoroughly. The doc would find out really fuckin' fast that I'm not who we said I was if she tried to give me a pelvic exam. And I am so not gettin' undressed in front of anybody. Rub my stomach an' do a sonogram, yeah, but she's not gonna look at me too close." Reno crossed his arms and turned his head, only to stumble and catch a low-hanging tree limb to keep from face planting.

"She's one of three people who knows Rena's dead," Cloud assured him, one arm going around the redhead's waist. "No worries. She… ah… has a huge… there's no words to explain how much she hates Hojo, okay? She won't tell anyone."

The arm around his waist was nice. Oddly enough, the tension in his shoulders faded a little bit. "Can you trust her with my life? With o—my son's life?" Reno tipped his head to look at Cloud. Calculation and worry for his baby was evident in his expression. "I'm not so—" Reno stopped, pulling Cloud to a halt as well, and frowned down at his stomach in confusion.

"Cloud," he whispered, slowly reaching out to grasp the blonde's wrist, "he moved." There was such awe in Reno's voice that it almost came out as a sob. "He's movin' in there, Cloud." Slowly, Reno moved Cloud's hand to rest on the side of his stomach, over the fluttery pressure under his skin.

Cloud closed his eyes, feeling the tiny fluctuations against his palm. "I can trust her with all our lives, Reno." He dropped to his knees, his ear pressing against Reno's stomach near his hand. "Heh. I can hear it, the sound when he moves."

"I'll see the doc. Tests and whatever, I don't care," Reno said and stared down at the top of Cloud's head. Fingers slid into Cloud's blonde spikes and held him to the rounded belly. "For him. I can deal with it for him."

"Alright." Cloud leaned against Reno, content for the moment to hold him and be held, to be at peace. It was some time before he forced himself back to his feet. "So… wanna learn how to scramble eggs?"

A smirk curved Reno's lips and he nodded. "As long as I get to eat 'em when we're done. With wasabi and soy sauce. That actually sounded kinda good." He tugged Cloud's hand and turned to head back to the cave, surprised at just how far out they had walked. "Uh, think I can hitch a ride? My back's startin' to ache a little and my feet hurt."

"Wanna ride me or the chocobo?"

Reno blushed to the roots of his hair, and nearly the same color. "I'd rather ride you," he blurted out and then quickly amended that to sound less provocative. "But I'll take pity on your back and take the chocobo."

"'kay." Cloud called the chocobo over and helped an off-balance Reno clamber on. He leapt easily up behind the redhead, an arm looping securely over the redhead's waist, the other taking the reins and starting the bird back. "Take you for a ride some other time, then," he added, directly into Reno's ear.

A shiver rolled down Reno's back to pool in his belly, and he pushed backward into Cloud's chest. "Cloud?" Reno rested his head against Cloud's shoulder and closed his eyes, frowning as he tried to figure out just how to word what he wanted to say. "You're teasin' me again."

"Am not." Cloud frowned. "I'd take you for a ride anytime, Reno." He shifted his grip to allow for Reno's new position, and clucked at his bird to go faster.

"Didn't mean the platonic kind." Reno sighed and looked to the side. He was pushing and he hated it, but statements like those just invited his brand of commentary. "We're on different pages, yo. But, then again, I kinda already knew that."

"Oh, that's why they called you Ponyboy!" Cloud said with sudden enlightenment. "I always thought they were talking about your hair."

Reno stiffened and sat up, straightening as much as he could. "Forget it." It stung to know that Cloud knew anything about the dirty things he'd done to get relief from the unnatural desire that had pulsed under his skin. He hadn't cared about it before, but then again he hadn't been about to have a baby that could grow up to be ashamed of him either. Or wanted someone that probably looked down on him for it. "You promised scrambled eggs. Make this chocobo go faster."

Cloud clucked, and the chocobo sped up once more. "Yeah, well, they called me Chocobo Head after one of my roomies caught me with Zack, so don't worry about it."

Reno's shoulders bowed forward and he leaned away, putting as much distance between himself and Cloud as he could while sharing the same bird. "Zack and Sephiroth sure got around, yo. Spent my fair share of time with 'em." It was pointless to hope anyway, so Reno filled in a bit of information of his own. And if his voice was tinged a little with self loathing, well, no one could blame him for it.

Cloud snorted. "I think most of the Shinra employees really got around. Do you remember what they called Scarlett behind her back?"

"Ha! She wasn't nearly as bad as I was. She tried, but she didn't have some kind of fucking serum in her veins that forced her to be a fucking _whore_ just so that she could get some god damned relief!" Reno shoved Cloud's arm off and wriggled to the side, attempting to slide off of the chocobo.

Cloud grabbed him again, securing him firmly against his chest. "What's wrong, Reno? It's not that big a deal. Is it?" he asked, suddenly unsure. "I said something wrong?"

Reno struggled, but Cloud held him firmly; there was no sense in fighting him. He panted with useless anger and rested bonelessly against Cloud's chest. "Ya didn't say anything wrong." He'd forgotten that Cloud was emotionally fragile, and even though he was roiling with impotent fury, Reno couldn't damage the quirky blonde further.

A mirthless laugh escaped Reno's lips and he patted Cloud's arm. "It's kinda hard to think of bein' a slut as nothing when I wanna… when I want someone that's so far out of my reach." His head rolled to the side, away from Cloud, and he watched the foliage slip by.

"Oh, yeah. Sometimes you'll fuck whoever'll fuck you 'cause the one you want won't give you the time of day," Cloud agreed. His arm tightened for a moment around Reno's waist. "Then you feel like utter shit afterwards, especially if you think they might find out, but at the same time, you want them to know that someone else thinks you're desirable…" The blond's voice trailed off, his forehead coming to rest against Reno's shoulder. "Yeah, that sucks. I'm sorry."

A soft sigh and then Reno rested his temple against Cloud's bowed head. "You can't help how ya don't feel, Cloud. Don't worry about it and if I cross the line, then you have my permission to kick my ass right back over that line." Cloud knew how he felt, and Reno wondered, sullenly, if Cloud was talking about his wife again.

"I don't know who didn't see ya, Cloud, but whoever it was is crazy for ignorin' you." Reno reached up and carded his fingers through Cloud's hair for a moment and then let his hand fall away. "I can't ignore ya, but I'm not who ya want, and I'm okay with that. Can't make ya feel somethin' that isn't there to feel."

Cloud's stomach twisted painfully, and he hauled up on the reins. Shushu stopped, warking irritably as Cloud hastily dismounted and emptied his stomach. They weren't far from the cave at all now; it was within easy crawling distance. If he ever finished heaving, he might crawl there. Then again, he might just do what he was doing and stay hunched over with his arms tight around his middle.

_Stupid fool! What makes you think anyone would look twice at you? You're nothing!_ He heaved again, caught in the memory, his senses distorted and feeling the blows from the decorative statue Rena had chosen to abuse him with. His fingers dug into his arms. He mustn't try to stop her. It could hurt the baby. "Rena…" he moaned before his world went dark.

The moment Cloud started heaving, Reno had blanched but managed to climb off of the chocobo. He only barely caught Cloud before he did a header into the mess. The moan of Rena's name hadn't escaped Reno's notice but rather than deal with the hurt that came from that, he pulled Cloud upright and flopped him away from the puddle of bile. "Shit, I can't carry your ass, Strife!" he growled and got to his feet.

As quickly as he could, while probably not safe for the baby, Reno ran back to the cave and grabbed the pillow and top blanket from his bed, since it was closest and ran back to where Cloud's unconscious form lay. He couldn't carry Cloud back and put him in bed like he wanted to, but Reno could make sure that Cloud was at least a little comfortable.

Reno took a seat against a tree about a yard away from the scarily still blonde. "Shouldn't have said that, huh?" he said quietly, picking at his fingernails. "Didn't know ya felt so disgusted that you'd puke, but I won't mention it again, Strife." He felt ridiculous talking to an unconscious man, but he hoped that even if Cloud wasn't awake, he'd still hear what was being said. And reverting back to calling the blonde by his last name seemed the best way to remind himself that Cloud really was unattainable. Reno sat under the tree, watching anything but Cloud, for a long while, just waiting for the blonde to wake up.

Cloud roused slowly. Hard surface, but soft under his head. Smell of earth, grass, and Reno. Sunlight on his face, but something covering him. Too light to be Reno. His eyes opened, slowly focused as the fog lifted from his mind. Ah, Reno's pillow and blanket. That explained the smell, but why in the world… oh. He must've had another attack.

He rolled his head, seeing the redhead slumped against a tree, sound asleep, two of the chocobos standing guard over him. Another of the birds was next to Cloud's feet. "I'm awake," he whispered. The birds all wandered off as he sat up. Reno didn't move.

Cloud crawled over to him, not ready yet to try his feet. The redhead looked so content, sleeping in the dappled shade cast by the leaves. Cloud reached out, brushing back some of the lengthening hair that had fallen into Reno's face. And, unable to resist, he leaned forward, brushing his lips over Reno's in a gentle kiss. "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty," he whispered.

Red lashes fluttered, a peek of blue from beneath the heavy lids, and Reno groaned; his back aching as he slowly woke up. He arched his back and pressed a hand over the ache, a wince creasing his brows. "Mm?" There was a sense of someone nearby, but no feeling of danger so the redhead was content to wake up slowly. "Cloud?" His voice was rough with sleep. "Time is it?"

Blue eyes slowly opened and focused on blue-green, a smile curving Reno's lips. Dappled sunlight played in the golden spikes, casting Cloud's face and hair in a sort of halo. A moment later, the memory of why he was sleeping out in the forest came back, the smile slowly drifted away. "You okay?"

Cloud shrugged, reaching around Reno to run his fingers down the other's spine. He frowned. "I'm going to carry you inside, Reno. That doesn't feel right."

A quiet laugh met Cloud's words. "So I'm gonna get my ride after all." And this time he meant it platonically. During the time he'd spent waiting for Cloud to wake up, Reno had decided that getting depressed wasn't his style. Oh, sure, he didn't like the realization he had come to, the proof Cloud had given when he'd retched, but angst wasn't his style. Reno wouldn't be himself if he let something like not getting his way bring him down.

Reno lifted his arms and rested them lightly on Cloud's shoulders, adjusting his knees up so that the blonde could grasp him better. "Carry me, Chocobo Head." He laughed lightly and made sure his grin was strong so that Cloud didn't think he was saying that to be insulting.

Cloud lifted him carefully, trying not to further aggravate his back. _Chocobo Head! Hey, talkin' to you. I need some relief, get on your knees!_ The memory hit like Zack's bastard sword, hard and painful to his belly. He locked his knees, shifting Reno a little higher so that the red hair rested against his shoulder and flowed over his arm.

Once sure of his balance, and that Reno wasn't in undue pain, he moved swiftly to the cave. He eased Reno onto the air mattress, and urged him onto his side. Sword calloused hands delicately moved Reno's hair over his shoulder, out of the way, then pushed his shirt aside. Cloud ran his fingertips down Reno's spine. "Hn. Can you still lay on your stomach? I'm not sure I can get the knots out with you on your side."

Stubbornly, he ignored the tingle that raced down his back under the light, gentle fingers. "I think I can manage, just not for long. It ain't all that comfortable layin' like that anymore." Reno rolled as best he could and felt silly lying there like that. It felt like his ass was high in the air, and while he knew it was just for a massage, it still felt like he was presenting himself.

Tucking his arms under his chest and gripping the bedding in an unconscious gesture, Reno closed his eyes and tried to relax. "What do ya remember from earlier?" he asked lightly. He wanted to know if Cloud remembered the unwanted confession, but worded it so that he could still claim it wasn't anything important if Cloud didn't remember. The last thing he wanted was for Cloud to make himself sick again, but he had to know so that he could assure himself not to bring up whatever the blonde didn't remember.

"Talking," Cloud answered shortly, and dug his fingers into the knotted muscles along Reno's spine. He worked until Reno was making soft whimpers – ones Cloud was fairly certain he'd deny making if he was aware he was doing it – before he laid down next to Reno and pulled him from his belly to his side. "Can work like this now," he murmured, and set about once more trying to get Reno to relax.

Short answers weren't getting him anywhere, but Cloud was given more to basic answers more than lengthy discussion, save for a few instances. And then the massage blew away rational thought. Reno hadn't realized that his back was so tense until Cloud started, and then he couldn't focus on it due to the sheer pleasure.

Reno was only partially aware when Cloud crawled into bed with him, but woke up from his blissful daze when he was rolled. The slight discomfort of having lain on his stomach for so long eased, but the sudden sharp heat at his back snapped him fully aware. _Just a massage, just a massage… Shiva, I want him… no, no, just a massage…_ "Thanks for this. It feels so fuckin' good."

Cloud shifted so he could more effectively take out the knots, and set about putting Reno entirely to sleep. He could teach the Turk how to scramble eggs after a nap. A slight smirk crossed his face. How had the Turks survived in the wilds around the Ancient Temple and the Northern Crater if they couldn't cook? They couldn't possibly, seriously, have gone back to a hotel every night in order to eat… could they? Then he considered how neatly pressed the Turks' suits had been – Reno's usual sloppiness excepted – and concluded they probably had. Morons. Well, if nothing else…

Oh. Right. Reno'd never be able to go back to being a Turk.

He scooted a little closer, Reno's soft snores encouraging his own eyes to close. He looped his arm over Reno's stomach, puffing red hair out of his mouth as he buried his face against the back of Reno's neck. Worry later. Sleep now.

Slowly drifting awake, Reno realized that he'd never felt so good in his life. Languid muscles as if he'd been in a hot tub for days, comfortable, and a hard, hot body wrapped around him. He unconsciously arched back, rubbing his backside against whoever was behind him, and stretched slowly. He felt good; relaxed and comfortable, save for the usual hard on when he woke up. And, if the body pressed so tightly to his back was an indication, he'd have that taken care of soon enough.

Hips rolled steady into heat behind him and Reno lifted a hand, reaching back to find soft spikes. He carded his fingers through it, arching his neck to better enjoy the warm breath on his nape. He purred lowly and entwined his fingers with those that rested almost possessively on his stomach.

Cloud came awake at once. Red hair graced his vision, spilling over a long neck. His hand rested over a rounded belly, tiny fluttering against his palm evidence of the life within. Fingers carded through his hair, and hips ground back into his. He groaned, wondering if the other would be satisfied with his hand and his mouth, because it was obvious he would not be able to otherwise perform.

He moved his hand down, finding the edge of the maternity tunic and slipping beneath. Smooth, taut skin over the rounded belly received a delicate caress before Cloud moved his hand higher, seeking the sensitive tips of the small breasts waiting for him. He stroked lightly over one, then the other before beginning a gentle torture of alternately light strokes with firmer, though still gentle, pinches.

An aroused gasp left Reno's lips and he pushed his chest out, searching for more of the teasing fingers on his nipples. His hips pressed harder against the firm body behind him and he was distantly curious why there wasn't an erection to tease. "More," he groaned and tucked his other hand under his head, tangling red strands with blonde spikes.

Cloud followed the husky order, kissing the line of the graceful neck. He worked his free hand around, using both hands now on responsive nipples. He played that way until the wanton in his arms demanded still more. He tugged the tunic the rest of the way off, quickly rolling them so that he could mouth the rigid peaks.

"Aah!" Reno's back bowed, head pushing back hard into the mattress, arching closer to the molten heat suckling lightly on his nipples. He buried his hands in Cloud's spikes, now aware that it was, in fact, Cloud touching him so sweetly. The lack of erection on Cloud's part still niggled at him, but he could ignore it for the moment. "Cloud, oh gods, more," he whimpered and pulled the blonde down on top of him.

Desire thickened his blood and his erection throbbed painfully against his lower belly. It was amazing that just this simple teasing could ignite such fire under his skin. Reno moaned again, tangling his legs with Cloud's.

Cloud's fingers froze in the process of stroking over one nipple, his mouth unmoving on the other. The need pressing into him was obvious to him now. A wave of relief washed over him. Hands and mouth would certainly suffice. He lapped one last time at the nipple, then scooted down in the bed to give Reno the relief he needed.

A mewling whine left Reno's lips, bereft of the mouth that was treating him so nicely. The steady downward slide, though, lit the fire in his belly to almost volcanic proportions. The pants slid down slowly under Cloud's gentle fingers and Reno had a moment to feel embarrassed; Cloud hadn't seen him naked before and now he was getting an eyeful complete with a fat belly. The embarrassment did nothing to calm the desire, but Reno did toss an arm over his face to hide.

_Chocobo Head! Yeah, I'm talkin' to you! I need some relief. Get on your knees!_ Cloud swallowed, hard, around the cock in his mouth. He was, effectively, a professional cock-sucker. Reno should be pleased and sated very shortly. Lap, bob, swallow, swallow again until he was right there at the back of his throat. Hard to hum like that, but Cloud had learned how, and Reno was the beneficiary of his skills. _That's not bad, Chocobo Head, but not real good. Suck me harder now, deeper. Come on, I hear you can make the General _scream_ when he comes._

Up and down, easily deep-throating, swallowing to take him deeper. Humming and licking and just generally worshiping the flesh in his mouth. He took a moment to wet his fingers, and pushed two deep into Reno's ass.

"Fuck!" Reno panted and pressed his feet against the softness of the mattress, arching his hips up into talented mouth and then down onto the fingers inside him. "Gods, baby, so good." Cloud's tongue knew just when to lave and when to soothe, curling around in a way that Reno hadn't thought of trying but was damn happy that Cloud did.

Reno's ears and face flushed to an almost rose red, turned on to the point that he was nearing orgasm. A hand reached down and curled in Cloud's hair, stopping him for a moment. "Cloud, baby, want you. Want you, Cloud. Gods, please, baby."

Cloud's answer was inarticulate, coming out around Reno's cock. He kept up his ministrations, ignoring the pulling on his hair. He pressed his fingers deeper, crooking them, hunting for the spot that would make Reno see stars and finally come.

Reno's body jolted and tightened, his mouth open in a silent scream as the fire rolled over him and he came. Heaving gasps left his lips and he fell boneless against the bed. "U-unfair. Wanted you to come, too."

"I can't." Cloud rolled off the bed, stalking away.

"Cloud, wait!" Reno tugged his pants up and snatched his shirt from the floor, trying to roll off of the bed and lever himself to his feet. It took three tries to get up, but he managed it and hurried after the blonde.

"What is – " Cloud turned, holding a small bowl and a washcloth. "Why'd you get up?"

"Because you looked like you were gonna run for it, yo." Reno noticed the bowl of water and cloth and frowned. "Why didn't you get a hard on, Cloud? Even though you don't want me, the friction would have sprung at least a half-stock."

The bowl hit the ground, water splashing Cloud's bare feet. The washcloth somehow wound up under the now-empty, upside down bowl. His knees hit on either side of it, arms wrapping around his suddenly heaving belly. He had just enough time to realize it was going to be bad before the memories began flashing, sound from one with sensations of another mixed with the images of a third. He moaned, Reno's seed making an unpleasant reappearance.

Reno went to Cloud's side, gently brushing his hair aside in hopes of calming him. He felt useless and, after the session in which he had basically used Cloud against his will, he felt guilty. "I'm sorry, Strife," he said quietly, leaning down to rest his head against Cloud's bowed back.

Every time he mentioned wanting Cloud, it seemed, the blonde would heave his guts up. Reno's chest tightened but he refused to acknowledge it; Cloud was sick and it was his fault. Feeling sorry for himself wasn't going to solve anything. "Shh, Cloud, calm down, yo."

Oddly, Reno's presence, or maybe his soothing, got through. Cloud focused rather desperately on the Reno of the here and now, rather than on the Reno of then. "Am calm. Just sick," he managed at last.

Reno patiently pet Cloud's hair back and straightened up. "What happened, Strife?" he asked quietly and slid his arm over the blonde's back, attempting to help him to his feet.

"Oh, gods, no standing!" Cloud managed to sit up, somehow winding up with Reno in his lap. He just wrapped his arms around the plump belly and put his ear over Reno's heart. The steady thumping – kinda fast thumping, but steady – helped him stabilize. "I feel like I did when I was first starting to get better after the Mako poisoning," he complained. "I've had spells before, but this is…. I need to go see the doc at Mideel. They deal with this stuff all the time."

He groaned, turning to rub his face against Reno's chest, utterly inobservant for the moment that said chest was rather bumpy, then went back to listening to his heartbeat. "If you meant 'why wasn't I hard?', same reason. Mako poisoning. That's why I said it was a miracle about Reno. Rena," he corrected hastily.

Reno blinked and stared down at Cloud's head, rubbing his back. "What was your son's name? You said he lived, so what was his name?" The way Cloud reversed gears, as if it hadn't been a mere mistake, got Reno's undivided attention.

"Reno. If she'd been a girl, she'd have been named Renae." Cloud raised one hand to his head, rubbing fitfully at his temple. "Told you we'd had the names picked out, and the nursery all ready. Didn't I?"

"Yeah, yeah you did, yo." Reno swallowed hard. He wasn't full of himself enough to think that Cloud had named his son after him, but it caused his belly do a little flop and his chest to warm up. "Reno's a good name for a boy, ya know. I happen to like it." He said it lightly, but the little tremor in his voice gave away just how touched he was. "I'd return the sentiment, but having too many Clouds in the house might bring rain."

"I wanted to use Tempest, but Rena said I couldn't." Cloud shifted a little, finally realizing he had his head against Reno's breasts. "I bet you'll have a little girl."

"Tempest is good. Sounds kinda fiery, too. That would have probably been his nickname when he got around to raisin' hell. Like his daddy used to. Good thing I'd be too old to go after him like I did you, though." Reno grinned, giving a sort of nod to the wife's unintentional tribute. "I don't think it'll be a girl. At least, I kinda hope not. Can you imagine how much shit we'd go through? How the hell would we explain monthlys, or deal with boys comin' over? Shit, we'd hafta take your buster sword to some heads, yo."

Cloud frowned, trying to get Reno-babble to make sense. "I wouldn't have wanted you to go after my son," he said eventually, having managed to establish that Reno had threatened to do exactly that. "And you're having a girl. A boy would be too easy, and you are not easy."

That, he reflected wryly, had sounded a lot better in his head.

Reno laughed; head tipped back, full body laughter. "Thanks for the compliment, yo," he managed to say, the laughter breaking the sentence up. "Think you're the only one who'd ever say that to me, but it's cute." He shook his head, intermittent giggles caused his voice to shake a little, but Cloud was obviously trying for an insult and ended up complimenting him instead.

"A boy would be a handful, too. I was. Still am. Ma died when I was eight, dad was never around, and I kicked some serious ass around the slums before I changed my records and enlisted in the SOLDIER program. Morons didn't catch that I was only eleven until I had five treatments. Survived in Turk since I was twelve, yo. Can't tell me that a boy would be easier." Reno shifted, realizing after a moment that Cloud was resting on his breasts. It didn't really bother him, but he knew it would bother Cloud. Rather than draw attention to it, though, he patted the blonde's back.

Cloud shook his head firmly. "Girl. Boy's too easy. Don't have to explain monthlies. Don't have to deal with boys just like you lusting after him. Don't have to console over heartbreaks. Too easy."

"You wanna raise a difficult kid? Want me to, I mean. You got somethin' against me, Strife?" Reno grinned and tipped the blonde's head up. "What if I want a boy? Boys can be lusted after, too, ya know. And boys get into more trouble. Gotta give 'em condoms, gotta buy 'em a hot car to impress their girl or boy with, gotta deal with 'em tryin' to out smart and out bully you… Yeah, boys are harder. Besides, I've got a name picked out for a boy. I know shit about girl names."

Cloud scowled at him. "Don't have to track down the boy that got your baby girl pregnant," he finished triumphantly.

A dragon smile curved Reno's lips slowly, all teeth and intent. "Now we can't have a girl. I'd go to jail for torturin' a mother fucker. I'd take days doin' it too. Don't wish that on anybody, yo. Nobody's lived through a session yet."

"Can't torture him because she'll cry since she loves him," Cloud countered immediately.

"Can torture him because she'd never know. She'd have daddy pettin' her head while I was sawin' the bastard's nuts off with my fingernails." Reno's dangerous grin eased into a playful smirk. "You could keep her from findin' out, no sweat. Just rock her all gentle like, tell her that Ma and Daddy will make it all better."

"Nope. Can't torture him, because she'll be wanting him to stand up in a suit while she wears a dress that costs more than you've earned in your life, looking all beautiful in front of all her friends, and she won't want anyone knowing that the kid that's coming was coming before her daddy handed her over at her dream wedding. And you still couldn't torture him, because then she'd be a widow and cry herself to death because her beloved husband had died." Cloud tucked his head back against Reno's chest, hiding his grin.

"You'd be a grandpa!" Reno was laughing full-on once again. Who knew that Cloud was playful? It was wonderful. "With as much Mako and who knows what else I've got in me—no smart cracks about that, Cloud—she'd probably be as strong as me. That's not safe for the male population. And if she's got my temper, then we'd be _seriously_ fucked come that time of the month."

"Nope, you'd be the grandpa." Cloud snorted. "I'm just gonna be…." His voice cut out abruptly, and was a little shaky when he continued, "Are we planning our future? Together?"

"Grand_ma_, not pa. I'm the mama." Reno blinked and looked down at Cloud's bowed head. He chewed his lip for a moment and then swallowed hard, gathering his courage. "Well, I mean, I like you and I'd like to. But if you don't, that's fine," he added hastily.

"Like… me?" So low and lost sounding.

Reno tipped Cloud's head up again and looked him straight in the eye. "That's what I've been tellin' you for awhile now, but usually you end up havin' a spell. I like you, Cloud. You're smart, self-reliant, adorable when you're confused, and you're nice to me." He made sure not to bring up the man's strength; Cloud already thought that was all that anyone wanted from him "I trust you, and I like bein' in your company. Cloud, you're perfect. I have no fuckin' idea how you can't see that."

"Because all I know is my memories," Cloud whispered. "And they're louder than everything else right now. I remember what you said then, and it's so loud."

"I have no idea what you're talkin' about, but you can't just live in your memories, yo. You'll never have a life if you live in the past. Listen to what I'm sayin' now, instead of whatever I said before. Right now, and for the foreseeable future, I'm half in love with you, Cloud." Reno kept his gaze on Cloud's eyes, staring at him as if he could make Cloud believe it by will alone.

"My memories," Cloud said slowly, carefully, "are poison."

"All the more reason to ditch 'em and live now instead of then!" Reno cupped both of Cloud's cheeks and stared at him hard. "Forget about the bad memories; don't dwell on 'em. Just think of now, of the future. I want to stay with you, be with you, raise this baby with you, but I'll only do that if that's what you want too."

"Baby," Cloud repeated. His eyes, usually Mako-bright, were dimmed, glassy. "Baby Reno…" A small smile.

A wince furrowed between Reno's brows and he sighed. "Baby Reno," he repeated softly, "isn't here anymore, Cloud. Baby Zack will be soon, though." A tiny smile. "Or baby René."

Cloud's eyes dimmed further. "No baby Tempest." The tears that trailed down his cheeks to dampen Reno's fingers glittered with Mako energy. "Rena told me no, too."

Blue eyes flickered over the green glittering tears and then up to catch Cloud's eyes. "Cloud," Reno said gently, brushing the tears away with his thumbs, "We can name him Tempest if you want to. Will you be his daddy?"

"Her daddy," Cloud murmured. "Tempest is my daughter."

Reno frowned for a moment, going over that in his head to make sure he wasn't going crazy. No, he was sure that Cloud had said that Rena has told him he couldn't name a baby girl 'Tempest'. So, that wasn't what it sounded like. "I'll make you a deal; if this kid turns out to be a girl, you can name her Tempest. If it's a boy, I get to name him Zack. Deal, yo?"

The tears stopped, Cloud staring at him. "Tempest? Not René?" A few seconds pause, and Cloud gave Reno a tight hug, face buried in his neck. "Knew I loved you."

Somehow, Reno got the feeling that he'd been had. But, Cloud didn't seem the type to cry for what he wanted, so Reno shoved the feeling aside. _Knew I loved you._ It was a gratitude thing, he was sure. The best Reno could hope for was acceptance, but he was already prepared for that. "If we do end up with Tempest, then we'll need the help of all five Wutai gods to keep hell from breakin' loose." He kissed the top of Cloud's head and hugged him back, glad that such a small concession got such a large reaction.


	9. Chapter 6p1: Interlude 2

**The Experiment**

**Authors: Yahnkehy and The Prince's Jewel**

Notes: This is a collaboration fanfic, not role-play, per se, but similar being as it is a joint effort.

Genre: Final Fantasy VII, post AC, post DoC

Spoilers: Possibly a few, but mostly just mentions of major happenings in the original FF7 game, some for Advent Children.

Warnings: Uniquely done MPREG *ducks rotten tomatoes*, angst, broken Cloud, pissy Reno, slight OOC, hurt/comfort, yaoi, kissing, brat.

Pairing: Cloud x Reno

Disclaimer: Not mine; there'd be more yaoi if it was.

**Interlude: Cloud**

He made his first stop Mideel. He hadn't lied to Reno; the episodes with his memory had been happening with increasing frequency. He also wanted to find out if there was a solution to the reason it took him forever to get an erection – or keep one, for that matter.

Which was why he had been sitting in the waiting room now for three hours while the doc ran a variety of tests on the samples he'd taken from Cloud. The blond shivered, rubbing at his arms. Needles had a bad habit of making memories of Hojo come, and he really didn't want to deal with Hojo again.

"Cloud?"

"Yes?" He looked up hopefully.

"Your tests…." The doctor frowned. "I'm not sure what to tell you."

"The truth?" Cloud suggested, slumping once more.

The doctor chewed at his lower lip, scanning the top page of the forms in his hands. "You aren't human."

"What?!!"

He took the report with him when he left, and headed straight for the doctor he'd been planning to get Reno to see. He just handed her the report and collapsed cross-legged to the floor by her feet. "Sheila, help?" he begged.

He knew Sheila had worked for Hojo for a time. He also knew why she'd left, and would never, ever work for the Shinra Corporation again, and in fact worked against them whenever possible. He waited, while she read. Answered every question she asked as best as he could, and willingly offered his arm when she came to him with a needle and a lot of vials. Sheila, he trusted with his life. With his everything.

"Babydoll, you go take care of your business while I take care of these tests. Miss Yuffie's been going out and about a lot on your behalf, you should be paying her a visit and thanking her, too. You run along, and take care of your needful things, and I will see what I can do for you."

"Thank you, Sheila. I will." He started for the door, then paused. "Momma?"

"What is it babydoll?"

"Do you remember Reno, from the Turks?"

"The redhaired boy," she answered flatly. "Why?"

"He needs your help, Momma. Hojo experimented on him from his teens. He's pregnant now, Momma, and he needs your help."

"Shinra is not helping him?" She walked over to him and settled him in a chair.

"No. He's the host specimen and his baby is the project specimen for Hojo's daughter. The rest of the Turks are supposed to find him and hand him over, Momma."

"That boy is as bad as his father!"

"Rufus? No." Cloud blinked up at her. "I'm sleepy."

"You just take a nap, then, darlin', and tell me all about this boy when you wake up."

Cloud nodded, and fell asleep where he sat. He woke up to Sheila's steady cursing of the Shinra Corporation's science department, and just listened to it until he had his bearings. "Sheila?"

"You up, babydoll? That was a long nap you took. How do you feel?"

Cloud thought about it for a few minutes, then shrugged. "Pretty much like I always do."

"Like shit, then," the woman returned, forcing Cloud into a small smile. "Well, I have news for you, since all the tests finished up while you were sleeping."

"Is it bad?"

"It's not good."

In spite of all he learned, Cloud left her with a lighter heart, and hope for the first time since Sephiroth's first death. He visited with Yuffie, catching up on the gossip he'd missed, and remembered to thank her. Then he went to make a few deliveries of his own, since he really did need to be seen out and about.

*.*

"Rude! Thank Shiva!" Cloud slammed into the man, fisting the Turk's suit.

Rude tipped his head, looking down at him from over the tops of his shades. "Find Reno?"

"Reno? No. Where do I find pink nail polish? I've been to seventeen shops, and no one has pink nail polish!"

"Pink. Nail. Polish?"

Cloud shook him. "Rena'll have my nuts if I don't bring her back pink nail polish! Where do I find some?"

"Try the commissary."

"Thanks, Rude, you're a real pal!" Cloud darted down the hall, and headed for the commissary. Wouldn't hurt to get some blush and eyeshadow, oh, and a lipstick, too. He was debating the colors when someone tapped his shoulder.

"EIYA!" He whirled. "Rufus! Don't do that to me!"

"Pink's not really your color, Cloud."

"It's for my wife."

"Wife? You're married?"

"I got married three months after Weapon put you in the wheelch-…. Where's the wheelchair?"

Rufus smiled. "It was the Geostigma interfering with my healing that kept me in that chair," he explained. "Look, do you think you can do me a favor?"

"What?" Instant caution. Then he saw something he never thought he'd see. Rufus Shinra looked nervous, unsettled, and decidedly unhappy.

"If you ever see Reno, tell him it wasn't me. He's one of _my Turks_, not some science specimen." Rufus sounded honestly upset. "I finally found the files. Father set up funding for Hojo six months after he started the experiments. It's not funded out of Shinra Corporation accounts, or I could cut it right out of the budget!" Definite bitterness, Cloud noted, and the other blonde's hands were clenched tight.

"Then why are the Turks looking for him?" he asked, turning back to the eyeshadow.

"Because my father was a bastard," Rufus snapped. "He set the whole thing up as a new business, with a permanent contract to use Shinra Corporation's military or Turk forces in case of the escape of a project specimen. And, he willed the damned thing to Hojo, who willed it to his daughter." Cloud turned in time to catch Rufus' shudder. "That bitch makes Hojo look sane."

"I've met her. What do you think, does the smoky pearl or the seafoam green go better with this shade of pink polish?" Cloud held up his options, and watched Rufus' jaw drop.

"Sea… seafoam."

"You're welcome." Cloud put the other back, and went to pay, leaving a puzzled-looking Rufus Shinra staring after him.

It took him another two days to check up on his birds and finish getting the considerably smaller packs together. This time, Reno'd be coming home with him. He checked in with Sheila, leaving there with a grin of delight, and headed straight for Reno.

Cloud walked into the cave around sunup, dropped the packs he'd carried in, and said, "Honey, I'm home."

**Interlude: Reno**

This time when Cloud left there weren't any misunderstandings. Reno stood outside and watched him go, waving when the blonde crested the top of the crater. He sighed and rubbed his belly before heading back in. He was still tired, since Cloud had decided to leave in the early morning, and crawled back into bed.

Hours later when he woke up, Reno crawled back out of bed and stumbled over to the cooler to see what was available to make for breakfast. There were only a dozen eggs left after having practiced scrambling them—thank Shiva for Cloud's forethought in bringing extra!—so Reno decided against having that for breakfast. Instead he gathered bread and some of the sweet butter that Cloud had brought as well as a little of the wasabi for kick.

He set the bread in the camp oven and watched carefully to make sure it didn't burn, then took it out and slathered it with sweet butter and wasabi on both sides. It had an interesting flavor, to say the least, but he was craving sweet and hot and this was the best he could do for the moment.

The first week passed relatively peacefully, spent exploring the in the vicinity of the stream, naps in the sunlight guarded by chocobos, and gathering up different nuts and berries that looked tasty. The berries went under the chocobos noses to make sure they were safe. Some were knocked out of his hands while others were allowed into the little pouch he'd fashioned out of a towel which was tied around his ribs above his belly. He went to bed every night exhausted but happy.

The following week was mostly spent indoors as rains had come and deterred his trips outside. The chocobos came in from the storm and made good company. Unfortunately they didn't like some of his cooking. Who would have thought that chocobos would turn their beaks up at a roast with cookies crumbled over top and mustard glaze? They also had to be shoved outside every hour to do their business—Reno was not about to shovel shit. The thought alone made him want to vomit.

A blanket had to be hung over the doorway to keep the rain out and extra towels went on the floor to sop up the drips that tried to get in on the floor. That week, Reno simply took his bath supplies outside and took a shower in the rain. It felt amazing and smelled better, to him anyway, than the stream water did.

Small tick marks on the wall beside Reno's bed counted off the days that Cloud was away, and Reno missed him more with each mark that went up at the end of the night. He stole one of Cloud's shirts and wrapped it around his pillow; the scent calmed him most of the time. But, on night fifteen, Reno cried himself to sleep despite the comforting scent and had no idea why.


	10. Chapter 7: Homecumming

**The Experiment**

**Authors: Yahnkehy and The Prince's Jewel**

Notes: This is a collaboration fanfic, not role-play, per se, but similar being as it is a joint effort.

Genre: Final Fantasy VII, post AC, post DoC

Spoilers: Possibly a few, but mostly just mentions of major happenings in the original FF7 game, some for Advent Children.

Warnings: Uniquely done MPREG *ducks rotten tomatoes*, angst, broken Cloud, pissy Reno, slight OOC, hurt/comfort, yaoi, kissing, brat.

Pairing: Cloud x Reno

Disclaimer: Not mine; there'd be more yaoi if it was.

**Chapter 7: Homecumming**

Reno blinked sleepily and rubbed tear crusted eyes for a moment, the dust on his cheeks from his last minute cleaning spree showed starkly white trails from the redhead's uncontrollable crying the night before. "Cloud," he breathed and tried several times to crawl out of bed. His large stomach stilted his progress until he remembered to roll onto his side and onto his knees on the floor. Once to his feet, he waddled to Cloud and hugged him tightly. "Missed you, yo."

"Reno," Cloud gave the other man a tight hug, and tipped his head to give him a quick kiss. "Missed you. Made your doctor's appointment, you go see Momma Sheila in a week. Rufus wants you to know that you're his Turk, not some science experiment, but he hasn't figured a way out of the contract his father set up with Hojo. Rude looks very flustered when asked where to buy pink nail polish – oh and I got you some concealer, blush, eyeshadow, and lipstick, too – but he told me to try the commissary and it was all there. I've got a bagful of goodies for you besides that, so what do you want first?

"Breakfast?" pointing to one pack, "presents," at another, "good news, bad news, or fucked?" cupping Reno's erection under the distended belly.

Doc appointment was noted, info about Rufus, though slightly disbelieved, was also noted. The makeup and nail polish comments…those could be grumbled at later. Breakfast was high on the list of things he wanted, presents close behind 'good news', but all of them paled when the last option fell from Cloud's lips. Reno's eyebrows lifted into a hopeful but curious expression. "Fucked? But, I thought, ya know, you couldn't? I'm all for helpin' work up an erection, if that's what you're offering."

Reno slid his arms down from Cloud's shoulders, lightly running his hands over the black zippered sweater, pausing to thumb the crests of Cloud's pecs. "Is that what you're offering?"

"Oh, so you want some good news, then," Cloud teased, stroking Reno lightly. "Is that it?"

"When good news equates to sex, I'm all for good news." Reno's hips tipped slightly forward, encouraging the blonde, while nimble fingers skated lightly over and around the nubs pressing faintly through the fabric of Cloud's shirt.

"Mmhmm, some of it. Momma's been working on that one for me for awhile, but with the new test results from Mideel's doc and a few confirmation tests she ran herself, she figured out what was going on." Cloud gave Reno an honest, delighted smile. "And, she fixed it." He ground his hips into Reno to prove it.

A dark flush warmed Reno's face as the steely evidence of Cloud's words pressed into his belly. A delighted shiver ran the length of his spine and he slid the zipper of Cloud's shirt down, parting the fabric and leaning in to press open mouthed kisses to the warm flesh. "I'll hafta buy her somethin' really fuckin' nice to show my thanks." Lips moved over the flesh, tasting and learning the hard muscles he'd been lusting after for so long. Tongue and teeth found a flat, brown nipple and teased, alternating between soft nips and hot breath.

Cloud purred his appreciation, but his strokes remained gentle teases. Fingertips trailed lazily over Reno's back and along his sides. Cloud used his other hand to pry Reno's face up, and then gave him a long, leisurely kiss. "Missed you," he said quietly when it ended, cupping Reno's face. "Mean that."

Warmth expanded Reno's chest at the admission and he smiled lovingly. It would take almost no work on Cloud's behalf to tip the 'halfway' in love into 'head over heels' if he kept looking at him like that. "Missed you, too, yo. Been lonely since ya left; even started countin' the days." He thumbed a vague motion over his shoulder to indicate the tick marks scratched into the wall beside his pillow.

Reno wrapped his arms around Cloud's waist, hands tracking over the smooth flesh of his back beneath the open shirt. He settled his head beneath Cloud's chin, nuzzling into the warm skin at his throat. "Wanna make up the time I missed with ya," a lap, a nibble, a kiss along the side of Cloud's neck, "help ya out with that uh, problem, ya have." Reno tracked his lips lower, ghosting kisses down the taut flesh of his chest. "Please, baby?"

Cloud started them moving towards Reno's bed. "I could be convinced."

Without lifting his head, Reno pushed the shirt off of Cloud's shoulders. His lips and tongue were engaged in giving as much pleasure as possible during the short trip to the bed. The edge of the mattress bumped into Reno's calf and he lifted his head, finally, to grin up at Cloud. "Sit down and lean back. Lemme take care of ya." He kissed Cloud's lips lightly and nudged him back to the bed.

Cloud let himself fall backwards, bouncing on the mattress. His eyes glittered, both with Mako and a rarely seen happiness. He spread his arms out, smiling up at Reno. "Take care of me, Reno," he ordered, smiling.

A quiet laugh escaped Reno's lips as he lowered himself to his knees beside the bed. "With pleasure," he purred. Hands roamed over Cloud's skin, tracking slowly down to the waistband of Cloud's leather pants. He flicked the button open and lowered the zipper. The redhead leaned over the relaxed blonde, grimacing as his stomach stopped him short of Cloud's chest. Instead, Reno nibbled and kissed lightly over his lower belly while working the boots off of Cloud's feet.

Fingers curled around the waistband of Cloud's pants, tugging them low over slim hips, nudging the blonde to raise up, and sliding them down and off. Reno purred in appreciation at the sight that greeted him. "Now that's just fuckin' hot, yo," he murmured and nibbled his way up one thigh, and then slowly worked his way in. Reno's tongue trailed wetly along the thick vein on the underside of Cloud's cock and paused at the cap to dip his tongue into the narrow slit. Taking the head into his mouth, Reno swallowed him down whole.

"Reno…" Cloud breathed, "stop saying yo."

A chuckle vibrated around Cloud's cock at that and Reno nodded his agreement in the best way he could. Laughter sparkled in blue eyes as he continued. Down and Reno's nose pressed into blonde curls; up he sucked harder; down and he hummed. Again and again, varying the speed and pressure, the suction. He was waiting, rather patiently, for Cloud to finish. By Cloud's own account, the man hadn't had sex in years; he had to be itching for relief. Reno, had he ever found himself in that position, would have promptly gone mad.

"Ride me." The command was soft, but very clear.

Reno pulled his mouth away for a moment, looking up at Cloud unsure. "Ya sure," he asked and sucked two fingers into his mouth, wetting them thoroughly. His hand moved back, pushing into himself slowly. "I can…" his breath hitched as his fingers brushed his prostate, "take care of you first, then take care of myself later." He dipped his head and took Cloud back into his mouth.

Cloud's answer was to get a good grip on Reno's hair, and firmly – yet gently – pull him up. "Ride me," he ordered again, Mako blue eyes kitty-slitted once more. "I want to feel you, Reno."

Desire colored Reno's face and he nodded, tugging against the firm grip in his hair with a quiet purr. Fingers slipped out and, after brushing sand from his knees, Reno stood and crawled onto the bed, straddling Cloud's hips.

Head tipped back, Reno closed his eyes and angled Cloud's erection into the right position. Slowly, carefully, he lowered his hips, a hiss passing his lips that was at once pleasurable and painful. It had been too long. Two years since anything larger than two fingers had been inside him; Cloud felt larger than he actually was. "Fuck," Reno moaned and settled down, a hand pressed to Cloud's chest to help him balance.

Cloud gazed up at him through half-closed eyes, nearly purring as Reno lowered himself. Even so, a smirk was firmly in place, since he rather doubted Reno would still be able to top by the time he was ready. He was enjoying himself far too much to surrender too soon to the sensations that continued to build as Reno finally adjusted and began moving over him. He reached out, one hand gripping a strong thigh, the other teasing the rigid cock.

"Hnn, goddamn," Reno panted, thighs working to raise and lower himself. His pace was slow, almost teasing as long unused muscles fought to remember how to do this. He rocked forward and back, raising and lowering himself in a steadily increasing rhythm. "Do that too much and it'll be over too soon, baby." A cocky grin slid over his lips and he gazed down at Cloud, licking his lips hungrily. "Feels good, baby."

Something twigged at his memory, but was, for the moment, pushed back. Pleasure drowned out the memory and Reno's hips moved a bit faster, his breath coming harsher from parted lips. "Nnn, better hope that the fix is more permanent than just this once. Feel so fuckin' good, Cloud."

"It's not bad," Cloud agreed lazily. He trailed his fingers ever so lightly over Reno's cock, sliding a fingernail along the tip before abandoning it utterly in favor of rubbing far more firmly over prominent nipples.

Reno clenched his teeth around the moan that tried to escape. Fingers curled into a fist on Cloud's chest and tightened as he slowed to a stop. "Hnn, that so? Guess ya wouldn't care if we just stopped, then, right?" He gripped Cloud's wrists tightly and pulled his hands away. "Right, Strife?" Inner muscles spasmed around the other man's cock and Reno tipped his head to the side.

"Right," Cloud replied with a sly grin. He twisted his hips slightly. "I suppose if you can't get me off, we might as well stop."

A smirk tipped the corner of Reno's lips and he raised up, moving to sling his leg off. "Right, guess I better go make breakfast then."

"I was planning on making you breakfast. Pancakes, bacon, eggs, hashbrowns." Cloud shrugged. "But if you'd rather cook for me, that's fine. I can get myself off while you cook." He pulled one hand free of Reno's grip, swirling his fingers around Reno's still-stuffed hole before trailing them over his own cock.

"Tease," Reno grumbled and swatted away Cloud's wandering hand. "That's my job." He lowered himself quickly and rotated his hips, grinding down into Cloud's pelvis. "Mine."

Cloud opened his eyes wide, showing off his kitty-slits. "You were the one who wanted to make breakfast," he protested, once again stroking Reno with those barely-there feather-light touches.

"Yeah, I know. But, food later; I wanna fuck right now." Reno lifted his hips and dropped, hard. His breath hitched but he chewed his lip to keep from making any noise. The slit pupils gave him pause, but not enough to stop; Sephiroth had those same eyes and they hadn't stopped the Turk from climbing into the General's bed as often as possible.

Reno upped his pace, fingers traveling lightly over Cloud's chest appreciatively, and closed his eyes tight, lip clamped between his teeth. He focused on the rhythm, the slick heat filling him, and the low hum of pleasure that pulled soft noises from him.

Fingers roamed over Cloud's skin in an attempt to gain a little more interest on the blonde's part. Despite the sly smirk and erection Cloud sported, Reno was having his doubts. It was unnerving having those eyes pinned on him and the calm air Cloud presented was affecting a lack of any kind of interest. _Just friction, just a body, doesn't mean more than that._

Cloud watched Reno rise and fall over him, reveling in the play of fingers on his skin. It had been years since he'd been able to enjoy the finer aspects of sexual relations, though maybe not so long ago that he'd been touched. That memory shivered over him, and he turned his sense solely to Reno so he wouldn't have to think.

Reno's skin wasn't smooth. There were scars, some of which Cloud was quite sure he'd given the decadent redhead. It was soft, though, and warm beneath the fingertips he allowed to glide over it. Sensitive, shuddering as he brushed over belly and breast, rigid and firm when he paused to twirl around flushed nipples. Damp with pre-ejaculate as he ghosted over the heated, bobbing cock. Tight and hot, slick and smooth, when he pushed his fingers in to join his cock, and spread them just to see how Reno would react to the sensation.

A sharp cry left Reno's lips and dazed blue eyes snapped open, pleasure dancing in the depths. "Fuck," he gasped, grip tightening on Cloud's pecs. Red eyebrows pinched together and he leaned back, shifting one hand to lean on Cloud's thigh. A groan escaped as the shift in position pulled Cloud deeper. Reno tossed his head back, red strands tickling Cloud's thighs and hips as he steadied his pace.

Ripples of pleasure caused his skin to tingle and prickle, the ghostly touches sent chills down Reno's spine. He shivered and took a deep breath, tipping his head down to grin at Cloud. The blonde was still the picture of calm control, but a light flush tinted his cheeks a faint pink.

Cloud smirked, pushing his fingers deeper and spreading them once more as he pinched hard on a nipple. Reno was very responsive to his touches, and he rather liked that. Another tweak, this time to the other nipple, before he sat up, forcing himself and his fingers even deeper into Reno's welcoming heat. "Enjoying yourself?"

In answer, Reno wrapped his arms around Cloud's neck and captured his mouth in a searing kiss. Tongue and teeth and lips, meeting and scraping together hungrily. Reno devoured Cloud's mouth as his hips rolled faster, panting moans peppered the air and Reno clutched Cloud as close as possible.

In an easy, practiced move, Cloud shifted them without ever leaving Reno's body. One hand still toyed with sensitive nipples, the other now playing with cock and balls instead of ass. He pulled Reno hard against his chest, leisurely rocking his hips at a much slower pace than Reno had set. He kissed the back of the other man's neck, a soft husky laugh escaping. "I guess that was a yes."

Reno's hands immediately went to Cloud's hair, fisting the blonde spikes to hold that wicked mouth to his neck. "Hell fuckin' yeah, it was a yes," he panted and pushed his hips further back, and then rocked forward into the teasing hand at his groin. The pace was slow, but the position was intimate and close; Cloud was pressed tightly to his back, lips against his neck, and moving within him steadily.

This was different from every other encounter Reno had ever had. He felt cared for and Cloud's tenderness was making that dull ache in Reno's chest throb in time with the careful yet deep thrusts. If this was love making, then Reno never wanted to just fuck again. It was filling and tender, and Reno's eyes welled with tears, which he blinked rapidly away. It was perfect.


	11. Chapter 8: The Art Of Cross DressingNot

**The Experiment**

**Authors: Yahnkehy and The Prince's Jewel**

Notes: This is a collaboration fanfic, not role-play, per se, but similar being as it is a joint effort.

Genre: Final Fantasy VII, post AC, post DoC

Spoilers: Possibly a few, but mostly just mentions of major happenings in the original FF7 game, some for Advent Children.

Warnings: Uniquely done MPREG *ducks rotten tomatoes*, angst, broken Cloud, pissy Reno, slight OOC, hurt/comfort, yaoi, kissing, brat.

Pairing: Cloud x Reno

Disclaimer: Not mine; there'd be more yaoi if it was.

**Chapter 8: The Art of Cross-Dressing – Not**

Cloud walked slowly around Reno. The redhead really, really looked like his former wife. Their facial structure was the same, the slight build that made them seem so much more fragile than they actually were. The hair… Rena's had been a bit longer, especially in the front, but their hair was exactly the same shade. Small breasted, which still gave him the collywobbles considering Reno was male and had no extra holes between his legs – he'd checked that quite thoroughly earlier that morning, after all – and the heavily pregnant belly Reno sported fit perfectly into Rena's old dress.

Reno fit perfectly into Rena's old dress. It was one of the few blue ones she'd owned, in a shade that Cloud had never quite been sure wasn't actually a green. She'd called it blue, he hadn't argued. His eyes trailed over the scar that started over the curve of the left breast and slipped into the V of the neckline. A slight smile lit briefly on his lips as he realized that Rude would know Reno hadn't had such a mark. However, the hang was a bit crooked. Cloud slipped a finger under the strap that began above the scar, and traced it up over Reno's shoulder and behind his neck.

He tugged the strap free, and caught front as it fell down. "It's crooked," he explained as he tugged the waist a bit more to the right, then retied the straps. He took a step back, and regarded the redhead speculatively before walking around him. "Better."

If it hadn't been for the fact that Reno was still floating somewhere on cloud nine, he'd have been grumbling. The dress, while a satisfactory non-pink, felt strange. There was no material between his legs and it hugged his ribs below his breasts, which, by the way, he wasn't all that keen on showing off and this dress did more than enough of.

"Is it supposed to be tight right here?" Reno asked, plucking at the material below his breasts. "Feels weird, yo. And my tits are all but hangin' out. Not used to wearin' shit that lets 'em show." He crossed his arms over his chest and frowned when they rested on top of his belly. "Feel naked, yo."

"Stop saying 'yo', Reno. You'll be in that lab before you can blink otherwise," Cloud chided him gently. He moved behind his lover and adjusted the sash so it was looser. "It should be tight, but not restrictive. And you not being used to it is why you're getting used to it here, before we go back. Remember, you're trying to emphasize just how much not Reno you are. You're being Rena, now." He rubbed lightly down Reno's backbone. "And I'd better start calling you Rena from now on, too."

A shiver raced down Reno's back for a multitude of reasons; lab, obviously, Cloud's hand smoothing down his back, and, of course, the dreaded name. "Yeah, uh, can't we wait until I get used to droppin' the 'yo' before we get to the name changin' part? I'm a little… weird, about answerin' to a girl's name." And it was completely true; he just left out that it was that particular name that bugged him.

Turning, Reno tried for a grin in hopes it would encourage Cloud to accept the compromise. The skirt swished about his calves as he turned and, for reasons beyond the redhead's comprehension, it felt a little… nice. Of course, he'd never admit it out loud; Turks didn't feel nice in dresses.

Cloud tipped his head a bit, studying the hopeful blue eyes and the engaging grin. Unable to resist, he dragged his thumb over the full lower lip. "Sorry, sweetheart, but calling you Reno would only encourage you to use 'yo' like – " Cloud swallowed hard and forced himself to put Reno in the past " – Reno would normally. You'll have to be Rena Strife, or you'll have to stay here. And you'd be alone a lot more than you are now, because I'd have to stay away a lot more. Both to keep the two of you safe, and to run my businesses.

"But," and Cloud's voice went soft, his eyes dropping to watch his fingers trace along Reno's throat, "I would like… to call you… Rei?" He expected to hear 'no', could hear 'no' echoing already, and concentrated more on the delicate motion of his finger lightly stroking over smooth skin.

"Rei?" Reno's head cocked to the side, thinking about it. Then, his grin grew and he circled his fingers around Cloud's wrist. "Sure. I can get used to that." It would be better than being called 'Rena' all the time and, it was almost like a pet name. Reno brought Cloud's wrist up to his mouth and licked it playfully.

"You'll let me?" Cloud couldn't believe he'd heard correctly. His fingers curled around Reno's – Rei's hand. "I can call you Rei?" He looked up again, the faintest bit of hope shining in the confused Mako glow.

A soft chuckle and a nod answered Cloud's surprised question. "That's what I said, y—right? Kind of a pet name, the kind married couples would have, right? I kinda like it." Reno laced his fingers with Cloud's and then frowned. "Hey, um, do we—did you and Rena have…wedding rings?"

Cloud pulled his hand free of Reno's, and strode to his bed. He knelt next to the bags, sifting through them until he found the one he wanted, and dumped it out on his bed. Then he sorted through the junk to find a small box. That, he took back over to Rei.

Cloud balanced the box on the palm of his hand, looking down at it almost curiously. "Rena only wore the ring I bought for her on our wedding night. She didn't like it when I wore mine, so I didn't. When I buried her… I sold them." He held the box out to Rei. "I bought these for us."

Blue eyes blinked down at the velveteen box for a moment. Reno gauged Cloud's expression and then pried the box open. Inside were two decorative silver bands and an engagement ring. The engagement ring and wedding ring for Reno were designed to nest together. The engagement ring had one ruby of moderate size, which fit between the two smaller rubies set into the wedding band. All three rings were etched with a stylized Lifestream pattern colored by tiny materia crystals.

Understandably, Reno's jaw dropped and he stared up at Cloud with a mixture of shock and no tiny amount of elation shining in his eyes. "Holy shit." He gulped and lifted all three rings from their bed of black satin. It felt a little more real than it should have at that moment but Reno couldn't find any way to break the tension. Instead, he took Cloud's left hand and slid the wedding band onto the blonde's third finger.

"Your turn," Reno said and held out the rings for Cloud to take. If his hand shook a little bit, he could blame it on the baby. "Bad ju-ju if ya put your own ring on, right?"

Cloud accepted the rings hesitantly, turning them slowly between his fingers. "Is that what it was?" he murmured, not quite asking if that was what had gone so wrong with his marriage. Rena had taken the ring from him and put it on herself partway through the small speech she'd insisted he had to give.

He stared down at the two rings he held, remembering what she'd had him say. He'd humored her, but now, it seemed fitting that he say _something_ before he slid the rings over Rei's finger. Except, the words he'd said back then weren't the right ones. They hadn't been right for the marriage he'd had, and weren't remotely right for the pretend marriage he was entering.

Cloud's hand closed over the rings. He was taking too long, he was taking far too long, but he wouldn't – couldn't – do what he was going to do without saying… saying… _something_! His eyes closed as he dropped to one knee in front of Rei, fist still tight around the rings. He had to find the right words. Why did he have to be so terrible about expressing himself?

Shock compounded as soon as Cloud hit one knee and Reno's heart tripped sideways in his chest. This had just gotten a helluva lot more real than it was supposed to have been. He'd thought that one day he might, possibly… maybe, in some distant future when he was retired from Turk, be in Cloud's position but to be on the receiving end of this particular situation had never crossed his mind.

Now, it was a little too much and Reno propped a hand on Cloud's shoulder to keep his feet. "Cloud, you okay?" he asked, attempting to prompt some sort of reaction or… something that would take away this sudden heaviness.

The tone of Reno's voice said it all. _Idiot_. Cloud agreed with himself this time. How stupid could he possibly get, anyway? He opened his hand, noticing he'd gripped the rings so tightly he'd managed to cut himself on the gems. Quickly, he hooked them together, the rubies nestling together the way they should. He wasted no more time trying to think of something to say. There wasn't any reason for him to say anything.

Cloud forced a laugh. "Cramp," he replied. "Kinda hurt." He pulled Reno's hand from his shoulder and hastily put the rings into place. "There."

He let go of Reno's hand and shifted his position, now sitting on the ground by the other man's feet. He rubbed absently at his calf, contemplating Reno's toes. He gave himself a mental smack. "Hey, Rei, how about I paint your toenails?"

It was an obvious cover, but one that Reno latched onto with both hands. He sighed in relief and resumed his usual, casual slouch then blinked down at Cloud's bowed head. "Paint my…toenails? What the fuck for? I can't even _see_ my toes and ya wanna paint them?" It was, honestly, the craziest idea he'd ever heard. Well, after male pregnancy, tits on his chest, and soberly agreeing to wear dresses and make up.

His wince was real. Both at Reno's words, and because he'd actually gotten the cramp he'd claimed. He dug his fingers into the twisting muscle, trying to soothe by force. It usually worked, after all. "Because," he paused to chase the cramp, which apparently was going to play havoc below his knee now, "I want to."

_Because I never got to paint hers, because you'd look so cute with your toenails painted, because absolutely…_ He decided to voice the last thought. "Because no one would believe Reno Tsubasa would ever paint his toenails pale pink."

The rings felt odd on his hand and he twiddled it as he debated. Cloud had a point; no one would ever believe Reno would allow anyone near him with anything even remotely pink much less paint his toenails that color. On the other hand he desperately hated pink, which just seemed to feed Cloud's argument rather than naysay it.

Frowning, Reno nodded. "On one condition; you tell me how ya learned that name. Unless you've been lookin' through my medical records or the Shinra database, you shouldn't know that. Part of the suit when ya became a Turk; no last name to identify who the family is for fear of retaliation. So, Chocobo Head, wanna fill me in?" He lifted a foot and wriggled his toes as if holding out some sort of prize in exchange for the information.

Cloud grabbed Rei's foot and planted it firmly. "Subject, Tsubasa, Reno, male." There was absolutely no inflection in his voice. "Subject responding to loss of sexual partners with a decidedly steep increase in masturbatory techniques. Subject responding…"

Reno thumped down heavily on his backside and clamped a hand over Cloud's mouth. "_Don't_ say it!" While he hadn't actually heard Hojo make his reports, it sounded a little too like something the old bastard would say. 'Subject' this and 'subject' that. "Fuck, I thought that Zack was the only one actually coherent in those fuckin' tubes! You _heard_ that shit?! Saw what was…. Well, shit." He covered his face and groaned in embarrassment.

"I… wasn't. Coherent, I mean. I remember… bits. Parts. Pieces. Nothing… whole." Cloud frowned. "I've been remembering a lot…. No. Not remembering. Reliving. Except, I remember what I relived. Sometimes… I feel it again. My leg…" He was still working the cramp. "Hojo… a table… peeling the skin back… needles. But I saw… you then. Watching him do that to me, but not seeing it because he was… experimenting… on you, too."

Reno snorted and situated himself so that he could help rub away the cramp. "Yeah, experimenting is a way to put it. More like he was testing out which machines he could rig to cause the most explosive orgasm. Still dunno what the fuck the crazy old pervert wanted to do that for, but at least he never fucked me."

Fingers and thumbs massaged the muscles in Cloud's calf and all the while Reno watched the blonde's face. "I saw you, but only in the tube-thing. And, well, I kinda—kinda watched Zack while Hojo was hooking the machines up." Reno frowned and dropped his gaze to the leg he was working on. "Always told myself that when Hojo left, I was gonna let you two out. Never got the chance. The only day that Hojo left the lab for any lengthy period, you guys got out on your own before I could get down there and turn off the systems."

"Hn." Cloud let Rei rub his leg while he examined the other's foot. "I think I've got the stuff for a home pedicure, actually. Just give you the whole treatment, pamper you a little."

Reno chuckled and shook his head. "You're really set on doin' this, ain't ya? Fine, fine; you've got more experience with takin' care of women than I do, so I'll let ya do whatever. Within reason, of course; not gonna get those little sparkly stones put on 'em and not gonna make it all fancy, got it?"

Cloud got to his feet, and pulled Rei to his. _Hers_, he reminded himself. Hers, until it was safe for Reno to return as a male. _And I'm not beyond keeping him pregnant, now, if that's what it takes to keep him safe from that lab. He might not like it, but those tits are really necessary for this to work._ He led the other to his bed, where the nail polish he wanted was mixed up with the other makeup. "Sit down, let me find my stuff."

It took him a few minutes to find the basin, salts, lotions, and brushes he wanted. He filled the basin with warm water and mixed in one of the salts, then carefully placed Rei's feet in it. He chose one of the coarser brushes, and began a process that was as much scrubbing as it was massage. Cloud grabbed the coarsest brush when worked over Rei's heels, and the very softest for working the delicate arches.

Finished, he moved the basin away and dried Rei's feet with a soft towel. Glancing over his lotions, he chose one of the lighter scented ones, and began rubbing it in. This, he did make into a proper foot massage, paying particular attention to the toes. Still, he didn't linger overly long, and was soon patting excess lotion away.

Next, he began preparing Rei's toenails for their polishing. He pushed back softened cuticles, trimmed the nails, and filed the ends. A different sort of file removed the rough ridges, smoothed the nails, and brought them to a shiny finish. After a bit of deliberation, Cloud decided that he didn't need to use the nail strengthener on toenails, and applied a base coat instead.

He leaned forward, blowing over Rei's toes to help the base coat dry, head bowed to hide his grin. For some reason, he doubted Rei would object if he ever offered another pampering session. There'd been too many happy little noises and softly breathed moans from the redhead during his ministrations. He was relieved to know he hadn't lost his touch over the years.

Of course, with the base coat dry, it was time for the hard part. Cloud took a deep breath and perched Rei's foot up on his knees. Ever so carefully, he began to coat each nail with the pale pink he'd chosen. The tip of his tongue escaped the corner of his mouth where he'd sucked in a bit of his upper lip. His mouth was open, however, and a tiny frown furrowed his brows as he concentrated on keeping the polish from painting Rei's toes instead of his toenails. He finished at last, and discovered the first nail had dried while he'd worked over the others, so he paid equal attention – and time – at putting the top coat on.

"There. Done." Cloud sat back with a satisfied smile. "What do you think?"

"You're hired." Reno grinned down at Cloud from beneath partially lowered lids, his expression relaxed and content. He didn't particularly care what they looked like being as he wouldn't be seeing them until after the baby was born, but would probably accept should Cloud ever offer to do it again. The blonde had amazing hands, Reno decided, and would be nuts to deny such pampering again. Not that he'd ever admit it out loud, mind.

Though, since Cloud had spent the time to pamper him, Reno lifted his feet and wiggled his toes, looking at them critically. There were no embellishments or sparkling gems and, he supposed, they looked pretty good. It felt odd to have the heaviness of the paint on his toenails but they weren't gaudy. "Looks pretty good, I guess. Not really sure how I should feel about polish on my toenails, but I guess women do this—Shiva knows why—and it hasn't killed them yet so… I guess we're good?"

Cloud leaned over, pulling something from one of the packs. He lifted one of Rei's feet, then the other, and slid something up his – _her, dammit, her_ – thighs under the skirt. "Stand up for me?" he requested, hands still hiding under the skirt.

The relaxation left Reno's face and he frowned. "Tell me that's _not_ a pair of panties, Strife." He gripped Cloud's hands and held them still, uncaring that they were under his skirt. "Might hafta look like a woman, but I'm not gonna wear _lace panties_. Nobody but us would ever see 'em, right? I can wear boxers or… something." His upper lip curled in distaste at the idea of wearing underclothes.

"You'd look like shit in lace panties. Stand up for me." But there was something gone from his face and his voice. An emotion, or the nuance of one, considering how he'd learned to guard himself. He noted the lack, hoped Reno… Reno didn't. _What good does it do for me to think of him as my pregnant wife if he doesn't care? Maybe it would be better to leave him here alone. I can bring some of the chocobos here, by carriage. They'd keep him and the baby protected from the monsters. Maybe… maybe that would be better. But… I have to give him a chance, first. And he's got to see Mamma._ "I promise it's not lace panties."

"All right." Begrudgingly, Reno nodded and got to his feet but stalled Cloud's hands from pulling up whatever it was. "Don't do that hidin' shit again, Strife. What's the problem?" The subtle change from the warm and almost romantic tone Cloud had used since he'd gotten there that morning was decidedly missing, and Reno recalled only too well how awkward things had been before

"It's nothing." Cloud rose to his own feet, tugging the underthings up sharply. "Just something to keep your dick from flopping around and giving your secret away." He strode over to the kitchen, grabbing one of the knives and taking it to the vegetable's he'd laid out earlier. So far Reno hadn't had fits over any of the vegetably dishes he'd made, but meat was a surefire puke inducer.

That was an all new level of uncomfortable that Reno hadn't ever had the displeasure of experiencing before. An uncomfortable sneer curled his lips and he yanked the silky, spandex-y panties off. The damn things were crawling up his ass and split his boys damn near completely in half.

"The fuck there's not," he growled and stalked over to Cloud. Reno lifted the panties up and yanked them back down over Cloud's head. "You're about as 'fine' as Rufus is when he misses a manicure appointment—you're fuckin' vibrating with something. Spit it out. Can't have even a pretend marriage without communication. Last time a bug crawled up your nose, ya ditched me without a word and I thought that me and Tempest were gonna end up as monster food before I even got a chance to pop her out."

Cloud took two seconds to toss the underwear into the kitchen trash before he went back to mincing the vegetables. "No, _Reno_, they're nothing. Just a tool to help keep your secret off this island. If you don't want to, that's fine. It'd be easier for you to stay safe here, anyway. I own the island. There's no one here, I don't allow visitors, and that means no one can turn you in for the reward."

Thoughtlessly, Reno reached out and grabbed a handful of blonde spikes, and jerked Cloud's head around, glaring murder. "I fuckin' _wanna_ do this! I _wanna_ play fuckin' house with you, _wanna_ see ya grin at me, have ya rub my goddamned feet but you're makin' it hard to know what the fuck I'm doin' wrong if you don't. Tell. ME!"

Cloud twisted, the knife coming up, sinking into his attacker's arm. He dropped out of reach, the knife dropping with him, coming to a halt seconds later, the point just far enough into the underside of Reno's belly to have drawn blood. He watched the blood trickle down the blade. Carefully, he drew back. "It's not deep. The baby's safe enough. There's a potion in the pack by the door that'll take care of your arm." He looked up at the redhead. "We can't have a pretend marriage. Not if you're going to be Reno instead of Rei. You have to be a woman if you want this to work. And you're being… male. I wouldn't have attacked Rena."

Every instinct screamed at him to snap and snarl, to leap into the fight and kill something, but the blade poking into the underside of his stomach turned the need into something else entirely. Reno ignored the wound in his arm and instead focused on the threat to his child.

Hands covered the bulging stomach protectively and Reno backed away slowly, eyes narrowed on the blonde. "Fine." He continued until the wall of the cave met his back and then slowly eased to the side, toward the mouth of the cave. "I'll show ya exactly what I've seen women do." He turned on his heel and stalked out without another word.

"Well, that went well," Cloud decided. He washed Reno's blood off his knife and went back to preparing their supper.

Reno didn't stop until wooziness forced him to his knees. The entire right side of his dress and the inside of his thighs were sticky with blood and his arm was throbbing painfully. Luckily, the knife had gone into his right arm instead of his left, or he'd have been dead sooner rather than later.

He knelt in a faintly familiar stretch of woods but was beyond caring at the moment where. One tree was the same as another at this point; it didn't matter which was which because he had no intentions of going back to the cave. The knife in his arm he might have forgiven because, technically, he'd asked for it by manhandling the deadliest man on the Planet. The danger to the baby, though, couldn't be forgiven.

Reno ripped the bottom of the ruined dress off and wrapped his arm as best he could, and winced at the sheer amount of blood that he'd lost. It couldn't be healthy for the baby, especially as close to delivery as Reno assumed he was.

Arm bandaged as tightly as he could manage, Reno crawled over to the nearest tree and nestled down between a series of roots that formed a cradle of sorts. At least he'd be partially protected in case monsters were drawn to the scent of blood.

The thin sundress did little to warm him in the rapidly cooling evening air but he tucked his feet beneath the torn hem and wrapped his arms around himself. Tomorrow he'd find a way to make a shelter. Right now, he was exhausted and willingly allowed himself to be pulled into the insistent arms of sleep.

*.*

It looked like puke. Cloud glared at his casserole in disgust. Worse than that, it smelled like puke. There was no way Reno would be able to eat it, not in its current condition. He shot a glance toward the entrance. Reno'd been gone awhile now. A really long while, if he thought about it… and the idiot hadn't taken the potion!

Scowling, Cloud dumped the casserole in the fridge. He grabbed his blades and sheathed them quickly. A whistle brought one of his birds, a curt order sent it loping into the underbrush. He wasn't all that surprised when he saw Shushu eating nuts near the tree where Reno had stopped to rest. He regarded the bloodied, bandaged figure tucked into the dubious shelter of protruding roots. He cast a Cure, seeing as how the other's arm was still bleeding sluggishly, then turned his bird towards the cave.

Once there, he returned to his cooking. He mixed up several casseroles, kneaded enough dough to make a plentiful amount of breads and buns. He also mixed biscuits and muffins. He did not allow himself to think until the last loaf of bread had finished cooking and was safely stored. The sun was just cresting the top of the crater, and Reno hadn't come back.

He washed the dishes, then the laundry. Cleaned up the stable area in the cave. Tidied his bed, then Reno's. Cloud fixed himself snacks as when he got hungry, but didn't bother trying to make full meals. When the sun was at the top of the western wall, he mounted Shim and scouted the area he'd last seen Reno. He observed for only a few minutes, then sent his bird back to the cave.

Reno wasn't coming back.

Reno wasn't coming back, because he'd been an idiot. But the shelter the other had put together was laughable at best. So, what was he to do? Not even back two whole days, and Reno couldn't stand to stay with him.

He built a fire just outside the entrance that night, and stared at the flickering flames as he contemplated his choices. None of them were particularly good. The fire was dead and the sun nearly set again before he moved back into the cave. It was well past dark when he remounted Shim and headed for Reno's last location. He tucked the blanket he'd brought over the shivering man, and pinned his note over the redhead with a knife.

He was well out into the ocean before the sun rose.

*.*

The first morning, Reno had no doubt that Cloud had found him. The fact that his injuries were cured was enough of a clue, which just pissed Reno off. He didn't need the help, damn it. Again, Reno had taken to his heels and walked until an ache had set up in his gut, warning him that he'd over done it as well as skipped too many meals. A late lunch of nuts and berries held him over while he gathered rudimentary supplies to build a shelter. It was shit at best and worthless at worst, but it was better than being in the cave with Cloud.

While he worked on the crap shelter, Reno had plenty of time to think over everything that had been said and the one thing that stuck out the most was the one thing that pissed him off to no end.

'_Can I trust you, yo? …Yeah.'_

That was the kicker; Reno'd trusted Cloud to keep him safe, and then the blonde jerk had gone and stabbed him. But, it wasn't that Cloud had shoved the knife through Reno's arm so much as the threat of shoving the knife into his belly that had Reno so pissed.

Back in the days when Shinra had been trying to stop Cloud and his pals, Reno and Cloud had done heavy damage to each other on a near regular occasion. Physical harm from the blonde was a sort of given, but not to the baby. Shiva only knew whose kid he carried, but regardless of who the father was, the baby was Reno's. And Reno protected what was his.

So, it was with no little surprise when Reno woke up a few days after he'd left to find a blanket over him and a note pinned to the tree.

_You can go back to the cave. I've gone back to the mainland. It's safer for you if I'm not here._

_I had hoped that this time you... I never have been good enough. Not for you, not for Rena. Not for Tifa or anyone. I'm no hero. I'm a joke. A mistake. One of Hojo's failed experiments. I wasn't even good enough for him._

_Even before Shinra, I wasn't good enough. I remembered that. I was "that Strife kid" that the kids were warned not to play with. At Shinra… well, I guess I was good enough to be fucked. By everyone except you. I couldn't suck cock well enough to please you, so why would you want to fuck me? You asked me that once. The sad thing? I tried harder._

_And I failed you then, just like I've failed you now. I wasn't ever good enough for the Shinra slut, and I'm not good enough now to help Rei. I feel so stupid, because all I wanted to do was help, and I fucked it up instead. I can't think of another way to help besides leaving, so that you won't be living out in the forest. I saw your shelter. If you won't stay with me, then I have to leave. It's the only option._

_ShuShu, Zweet, Kuzo and Mebrid will guard you. You can ride them, but they won't leave the crater if you're riding them. You can send... me... no, send a message out to Rude or whoever you think won't turn you in for the reward money if you need more supplies before I come back with some. I'm going to get everything I can think of that you might need. Clothes for fat men, livestock, some real furniture, and whatever I can steal of what's left in your apartment. Whatever else I can think of._

_It will probably take me a few trips. It will take me two weeks to get the first load together. And I'll have to tell Mamma that it's not safe for you to leave after all._

_I wish it would have worked out. I wish you could have been Rei Strife. But I was right, what I told Tifa after the remnants, wasn't I? I'm not fit to help anyone._

Reno read the note twice, jaw hanging down around his knees. He'd fucked around with _Strife_ back then? He couldn't remember ever messing around with Cloud, but then he couldn't really recall the majority of his past fuck-buddies. Really, Sephiroth, Zack and the one time he'd managed to sleep with Elena were the only names he really recalled.

It was crazy to think that he'd messed around with Cloud back then, and then been enough of an asshole to tell the guy that he was _bad_ at sucking cock. Unless Cloud had been practicing since then, that part was utter bullshit. Then again, Reno hadn't given a damn as long as he got off and being a jerk made sure that none of them got attached enough to want to try and keep him.

The fucked thing about the whole situation was that now Reno felt guilty for protecting himself. Obviously Cloud wasn't as fixed as Reno had assumed and instead of saying any of this to Reno's face and talking about it like adults, the idiot ran off and ditched him again. Granted, Reno could see the thread of logic; don't linger when you're unwanted.

Sighing, Reno looked down at his left hand and thumbed the wedding set still circling his third finger. "You're an idiot, Cloud, and when you get back, I'm gonna strap you down and make you fuckin' talk to me."


	12. Chapter 8p1: Interlude 3

**The Experiment**

**Authors: Yahnkehy and The Prince's Jewel**

Notes: This is a collaboration fanfic, not role-play, per se, but similar being as it is a joint effort.

Genre: Final Fantasy VII, post AC, post DoC

Spoilers: Possibly a few, but mostly just mentions of major happenings in the original FF7 game, some for Advent Children.

Warnings: Uniquely done MPREG *ducks rotten tomatoes*, angst, broken Cloud, pissy Reno, slight OOC, hurt/comfort, yaoi, kissing, brat.

Pairing: Cloud x Reno

Disclaimer: Not mine; there'd be more yaoi if it was.

**Interlude: Reno**

Reno left the makeshift shelter behind and took his blanket, the note, and the knife back to the cave. Cloud wanted Reno to act like a wife, so he would practice if for no other reason than to get away from this island. It was nice and all, but there was nothing to _do_. Once the baby was born, he'd go insane if all he had was baby watching and chores to do; Reno's hyperactivity would assure that. Besides, the island was starting to feel more like a prison than a safe haven.

Back at the cave, Reno checked the food supply and grinned at the pre-made meals Cloud had left for him. A bowl of cut fruit in hand, he went to his bed and set his semi-plan into motion.

He nibbled on the fruit while he poked through the kit he found beside his bed. In it was the makeup that Cloud was supposed to show him how to use and, ignoring the revulsion at having to actually put it on his skin, Reno set the main articles out in a row on the bed.

Concealer and powder were the first two experimented with. He rubbed the strange smelling stuff into his skin and grimaced at the texture, wondering why the hell women wore that shit anyway. First it was too thin and the tattoos under his eyes were still visible, so he added more. Then, looking into the mirror, he noticed that there were lines where the makeup ended and his natural skin tone began. And he added more of the liquid makeup to cover it up until it spanned the length of his throat and down over his chest.

"This is fuckin' pointless! The bottle's only so fuckin' big; how the fuck do women make it look even if they have to rub it on all the way down to their fuckin' toes?" he snarled, capped the small bottle, and threw it back into the makeup case. He snatched up the powder and glared at it before flipping it over to read the directions.

"'Apply a light dusting over the face and throat'…right, this is gonna be as bad as the other junk." He tossed the powder back into the case without even bothering to apply it. A chocobo warked at him, as if agreeing with him. Reno decided to like ShuShu for that reason alone.

The rest of the day was devoted to cleaning the makeup off of his face and re-applying it until it looked decent and washing it off again to practice putting it on. Before he dropped off to sleep, he felt a little better about putting the makeup on; Cloud was right, the tattoos weren't dark enough to show through the makeup when it was put on properly.

Every morning, Reno forced himself to put the makeup on and wrestle the zipper up on the back of one of the many pink dresses that Cloud had brought for him. The barrettes he found in the makeup kit were also put to good use since Reno had left his goggles at home and his hair was getting longer.

He felt insane for doing it, but he talked a lot; pretending conversations with the chocobos in which he practiced removing 'yo' from his vocabulary as well as cleaning up his language. Elocution was a bit more difficult because Reno had no idea how Rena spoke, so he left the accent alone.

"Ya know, ShuShu, it really sucks to be stuck here without even the barest of essentials." Reno sat cross-legged outside while he wrote an emergency note to Cloud. "I mean, he knows I can't live without certain things, right?"

The chocobo warked at him, cocking its head to the side. "Oh, so you're on his side, huh? Well, tell me, Shu, what pregnant guy do you know of can stand living without at least one crate of sugar coated wasabi peas and a box of snickerdoodles? Or maybe some fried ice cream—oh! Glazed ham with chocolate dipping sauce! Mm, pickles and cotton candy… Goddamned cravings! Crap, language, Rei, language…"

ShuShu cocked its head the other way and watched Reno rant about odd-ball foods.

"Right, now, ShuShu, take this to Cloud; priority. Don't leave until he gives you some of this stuff to bring back to me." Reno levered himself off of the ground and folded the note, shoving it into the pack around the chocobo's neck. "And bite him for me. Right on the ass." He knew that the last order would go unheeded but it was the principle of the thing.

ShuShu left with a warking cry and Reno stood back to watch. "Ya hear that, Tempest? Daddy's gonna be home soon, I hope." He grimaced at the thought of furniture being brought back, as Cloud had promised, but there wasn't anything he could do about it.

"Hey, maybe we should make daddy rearrange the furniture a few hundred times. Hmm…" Reno went back into the cave and surveyed the layout with a critical eye. "Yeah, we've gotta make daddy move everything around. His bed should be broken down and put up for when you're older, and he should sleep with me.

"Maybe move the bed, put it over by the back wall with a crib for you between the wall and our bed? What do ya think of that, Tempest?" Reno rubbed his stomach and a small smile lifted his lips when the baby kicked him. "You an' me are gonna be a hell of a team, Tempest. We're gonna make daddy love us, and then drive him nuts. And _he_ gets to give you the talk about menses and sex. He wanted a daughter, so he gets to have all of the hard conversations with you.

"Be sure to embarrass the heck out of him, too. Ask hard questions; maybe ask for a picture or something." Reno laughed at the mental image of Cloud's face while he had to explain sex to a thirteen year old girl. "Yeah, Tempest, we'll make him love us first, then we'll drive him nuts."

Slowly, it got easier to apply the makeup and more routine to drop the 'yo' from his speech, but the lack of physical, human contact was starting to take its toll; he couldn't quite take care of the sexual desires that cropped up and missed Cloud in the worst way. Most times, he went to bed hard and woke up the same way, and this time it wasn't because of a drug but because he couldn't quite get the right angle or pressure where he needed them.

Five days after sending ShuShu, Reno took a seat on the bed and called Zweet into the cave. A book and a scrap of paper over his knee found Reno scribbling down a list of things he needed. Everything was underscored and bolded with several exclamation points after them. They were essential!

_Cloud,_

_Here's a list of things I've __**got**__ to have! I'm goin' nuts here and my hands just aren't cutting it. Some of them should be in the drawer beside my bed if you go into my apartment and the Turks haven't cleaned them out._

_**1 7 inch length by 2 inches thick dildo!!!!**_

_**3 Economy sized tubes of lube!!!!**_

_**2 Anal Vibrators with adjustable speed and varying sizes!!!!**_

_**1 Masturbation sleeve!!!!**_

_**1 Silicone male masturbator!!!!**__ (That one doesn't require my hands!)_

_**1 Prostate massager!!!!**_

_**1 set of graduated sized anal beads!!!!**_

_That's about it for now. Oh, and a vibrating penis probe. Gotta love sounding. __Come home soon._

_Love__, Rei_

Reno looked over his note, nodding to himself as he checked off his list of 'essentials'. "Okay, Zweet, Take this to Cloud; priority." He folded the note and put it into the pack and sent the bird off with a pat to the rump. "Say, Tempest, think you're gonna be still while mama plays with his toys once daddy sends them?" The pressure at his stomach wasn't a definitive answer but Reno took it as one. "Thanks, kid. To pay ya back for it, I'll see about makin' sure that daddy sticks around."

A rumble in his belly reminded him that he hadn't eaten yet and Reno wandered over to the fridge to poke around. There wasn't much in there to tempt his stomach. "Hey, Tempest, think you'll be okay long enough for mama to go hunting? I saw some monsters the other day, and I kinda figure that if I bread 'em and fry 'em, they'd taste pretty good with some chocolate poured over top. Sound good to you?" The baby kicked again and Reno got to his feet, a smirk on his lips.

Later that night found Reno heaving up the remains of the monster meal he'd cooked. It seemed that meat still didn't sit well on his stomach, no matter how good it had tasted on the way down. He washed his mouth out and flopped back into Cloud's bed, which he had taken to sleeping in not long after returning to the cave. "I'll get your daddy back, Tempest. I dunno how, but I will."

**Interlude: Cloud**

Two days it took to get to the farm, another day to check over the wagons and make sure none of them needed any repairs. It took another two hours before he quit cursing himself for being so utterly stupid to have only brought one of his golds back with him, since none of the others could cross the ocean.

Then again, he had told Reno it would be one wagonload. He shook his head, wondering why he'd thought he could fit everything the other might need into one wagon. He'd need all five, probably twice. Ugh, and he'd have to be answering why he wanted so much stuff, too. That, at least, he had an answer for: He was expanding the chocobo farm, and needed to equip the new house. Nevermind that the house was a cave, it was a damn big cave, and nicely secluded. Best thing about that cave. Too bad Reno hated him. He'd've been happy to stay there.

Cloud ran some deliveries after he finished getting the carriages ready. He wound up at Healin, hungry, but still out of sorts. The bar there served food, so he settled in the dimmest corner and ordered some fries and a drink. He stared at the drink, tried a fry, and sank into thinking of what all he still had to do.

There was the shopping, of course. Though, breaking into Reno's apartment first might be a good idea. At least then, he'd have a better idea of what the man liked besides just about every fruit Cloud had offered him. He hadn't exactly asked before he'd left. Either time, actually. This trip, though, absolutely nothing that went back would be pink. Not even baby clothes. Unless some of the ones in the nursery were pink, but he hadn't picked those out so it wouldn't matter.

They'd been getting along! Cloud bit into a fry, discovered it cold, and drowned it with ketchup before taking another bite. No, they'd been past friends, they'd become lovers. _Oh, really? And what do you know about this lover of yours?_ Fuck buddies, then.

Godsbedamnedit, why was he still not good enough!? He'd given Reno a safe shelter, kept him supplied with plenty of food and drink, got him off when he asked for it! He'd never forced himself on the other. Had he? He licked the salt absently off another fry while he tried to determine if there was any chance he'd forced Reno to fuck him. It was fucking. Just. Fucking. _It can't be making love when both hearts aren't involved, and no one will ever love you. They'll love the Hero, the Savior, the Warrior. But Cloud? Pah! You aren't worth loving. You never were._

The fry fell back to the plate. "No," he murmured, "why would he? I've been… forcing him to do what I want him to, haven't I? I didn't ask him about anything he might want, just sent him where I wanted him and got what I wanted for him without caring if he wanted it too. When did I turn into my wife?" Cloud leaned back in his chair. His marriage hadn't started out badly, not for only having known Rena for two months. By the end of the first year, he'd been badgered into two businesses, several houses, and more fuck buddies than he cared to remember. A stray thought almost caught his attention, but then he realized he was still hungry and picked up another cold fry to nibble at.

He'd not wanted to be in the limelight. The delivery service was bad enough, but the parties she wanted him to be throwing and going to…. Cloud shuddered. He'd used her fear of chocobos against her after he discovered it, basically trapping her on the farm with no other form of transportation. It had certainly cut down on the bills, and the parties. The farmhouse was too small for the galas that she'd been holding, and isolated, with no phone or net service.

Crap. And he'd just done the same thing to Reno, trapping him in that crater with chocobos that wouldn't let him ride them, without even a cell phone. He added a phone to his mental list of things to get. It would be faster for Reno to get in touch with anyone he trusted, if there was an emergency, than to use the chocobos Cloud had left behind. He looked down at his congealed fries and untouched drink. "Well, at least I know now why I'm not good enough," he muttered, and tossed back the drink. He left the fries, and a tip. It wasn't the cook's fault he hadn't been able to eat.

Two days later, he had the first of the wagons packed – crammed as full as he could get it with things for the baby. He'd included the never opened presents from the nursery in the end. Those gifts wouldn't do his son any good, after all. The second wagon was for the other furniture. Shelving units, a proper kitchen table and chairs; a desk, and a chair for it; a rocking chair, and a king-sized waterbed, all of them disassembled. A couple comfy recliners, two small sofas. A second generator, and more panels to power it. He crammed in a couple footstools and a stepladder as an afterthought. He was under the tree, one hand on his son's grave, when ShuShu arrived.

He pulled the note from the message bag. "Oh, shit. Cravings." He swung up onto the chocobo's back and headed for the village. Then Kalm, when the village store proved insufficient. He sent ShuShu back to the cave with orders to return once he'd made his delivery, and hitched a ride back to his farm.

Another trip to Kalm netted him a wagon of tools. He wasn't entirely certain that Reno had a clue how to use tools, but he'd need them there himself if it ever became safe for Reno to leave the crater. Or for whomever he hired to take charge of that chocobo farm when he wasn't there himself, if… well, just if, because the idea that Reno would rather be a lab rat wasn't worth thinking.

He did another check of the wagons the next day, just to be sure. The three packed wagons were ready to go. He'd fill the fourth tomorrow – market day. He hitched Goldie to the wagon, and headed off. With any luck, they'd reach Edge before nightfall, and he could stay at the bar.

He'd forgotten Tifa was mad at him, and spent the night in the back of the wagon instead. Rufus was waiting for him when he got up. "Shinra?"

"Cloud."

Cloud jumped out of the back of the wagon. "What do you want? I've got shopping to do."

"I had hoped to discuss the situation I'm having with that contract I mentioned last time."

Cloud cocked his head, then nodded to Tseng. "If you don't mind wandering the market while I shop, we can talk."

Rufus glanced back at his Turk, and nodded. "That is acceptable."

"Good." Cloud strode off, not particularly thrilled with the turn of events. He was a little surprised that Rufus had brought a copy of the contract with him. It amused him that the other paused in his reading whenever Cloud decided to haggle with a merchant – something the spike-haired blond did whenever he came across something he _knew_ Reno liked. "And?" he asked when the other blond finished.

"It seems… ironclad. I cannot find a way around it."

"Why do I care?" Cloud really didn't understand why Rufus was bringing it up with him.

"We know that you were the last person to see Reno, Cloud. According to this," Rufus shook the pages angrily, "we should be… interrogating you. With prejudice."

"Ah." Cloud frowned. "You're supposed to be torturing me for information on Reno just because I saw him last?"

"Yes."

"Well, that explains why you're following me on my shopping trip."

Rufus snorted. "Only the least painful torture for you, oh Hero."

The word stung. Hero. He wasn't a fucking hero! He'd just been in utterly the wrong place at entirely the wrong time, and at the mercy of memories that weren't exactly either his own or even true. He'd _killed_ Sephiroth. Twice. No, three times. Three times, he'd killed _Sephiroth_, one of only three men he ever eagerly and voluntarily bottomed for. And, yes, he was shopping, and look! Pineapples. Reno liked those. He started haggling.

When he finished, he turned to Rufus, only to be interrupted by a happy wark. Zweet chewed on his hair while he unhooked the message. He read through it, blanching, then turning beet red. "Uh, Rufus?"

"Yes?"

"Can you recommend a good… sex shop? Rena's… um… she wants to play when I get home…?"

Rufus held out his hand. Without thinking, Cloud handed him the note. Blond eyebrows rose. "Your… Rei… is an interesting… _woman_." He handed the note back. "Try Indoor Swords on Blackthorn."

"Right. Thanks." Still blushing, Cloud stashed the note in his pocket.

"You might find this useful." Rufus dug in his own pocket, then handed over a key. "I believe you'll find the things in the nightstand untouched."

"Oh, right. Huh?" Cloud yanked the note back out and reread it. "Er…You inherited the company from your old man, right? Why don't you just… rename it? That contract's good for Shinra, but not for…" – he flipped his hand, trying to come up with something – "RS Power Company. And declare all former Shinra contracts null and void… but you might have to rehire everyone."

Rufus cocked his head. "Perhaps. I'll leave you to your shopping."

Cloud didn't manage to stop blushing until he made it back home. The next day, he went to see Sheila. He went back to the farm and hitched up the three chocobos to the loaded wagons, then attached a small chocobo trailer to each wagon. The best of his breeding stock went into those, and he headed back to deliver his… gifts… to Reno.


	13. Chapter 9: Predictability

**The Experiment**

**Authors: Yahnkehy and The Prince's Jewel**

Notes: This is a collaboration fanfic, not role-play, per se, but similar being as it is a joint effort.

Genre: Final Fantasy VII, post AC, post DoC

Spoilers: Possibly a few, but mostly just mentions of major happenings in the original FF7 game, some for Advent Children.

Warnings: Uniquely done MPREG *ducks rotten tomatoes*, angst, broken Cloud, pissy Reno, slight OOC, hurt/comfort, yaoi, kissing, brat.

Pairing: Cloud x Reno

Disclaimer: Not mine; there'd be more yaoi if it was.

**Chapter 9: Predictability**

Reno rose at the usual time, dragging out of bed in an overlarge shirt that barely covered his thighs, and stumbled over to the coffee pot. It was murder on his bladder, but he had to have the caffeine to jump start his body or else he'd be a zombie all day. "I love you, Mr. Coffee Pot," he cooed as he took the pot over to his usual cup. He'd actually managed to wash it the night before so it was clean and sparkling, just waiting for its master to feed the caffeine addiction.

Armed with his hit of java, Reno wandered back to the bed to begin his newly instated 'usual' routine. A slow sip of coffee and then Reno set the cup at his feet and took up the brush. The snarls weren't as bad as usual, attesting to the fact that Reno couldn't be as active as usual when he slept. Fifty strokes, top and bottom, just the way Cloud had done it the few times they hadn't been arguing.

A strong kick to his abdomen brought a small grin to his lips. "I know, Tempest, give mama time to get the war paint on and I'll get some food sent down to ya." He dropped the brush into the makeup case and fished out the concealer and powder to begin his regime.

Cloud cursed as the wagon holding the food sank a little lower. He dove into the ocean, again, and swam over to it. Again, he checked for leaks, and again, found none. Mental cursing did little to relieve his irritation as he swam under the wagon to see if he could discover the problem. A few minutes later, he was scrambling back into the lead wagon, and casting Float on the other one so it wouldn't sink any further.

"Did you find the problem, babydoll?"

"Yeah. Looks like something tried to take a bite out of it. I can fix it… once we're on land. The Float will have to do until then." He motioned towards the volcanic island ahead. "Float will get the wagons up and down the crater's sides without straining the chocobos, as well."

"My goodness, child! You left that poor boy all alone in a place like that!"

"I own it, Mamma, and it'd take a hell of a lot to get into it. There's only two ways, really. One's by golden chocobo, the other's by rappelling down a rope if you come by air."

"An' what if someone were to own a boat, child? They could anchor offshore, and take a little boat on in, climb those walls…"

"Wait until you're close enough to see those walls, Mamma." Cloud shook his head. "It's the safest place I know, and one of the very few places Shinra forces may not go unless specifically invited."

She hrrumphed at him, but the closer they got, the bigger her eyes got. Cloud refrained from grinning when they reached the base of the crater, and she craned her head back trying to see the top. "I suppose you're right, babydoll. No one would want to climb that. Now, how do you expect these birds to do it?"

"Hang on tight, Mamma." She was still quietly swearing when they reached the small clearing in front of the cave mouth. Cloud jumped down from the wagon. "Reno! Are you here?"

Frying pan in hand and wide eyed, Reno went to the doorway and peeked out. Yep, that was Cloud's voice. But who was the woman? It didn't matter right then, Reno hurried back to the stove, turned the eye off and set the pan down on top of the camp oven to cool. He checked the blue sundress for stains and straightened his shoulders before walking sedately out to greet the blonde.

"Hey, Strife," Reno answered, licking lightly rouged lips. "I was makin' some breakfast if you and your uh… friend wanna join me. Afraid I can't offer ya some place to sit other than the bed, but you're welcome to it."

"I've brought some furniture… Rei?" Cloud said his name with hesitation, though Reno had signed the note as Rei. "And this is Sheila, my doctor."

"Nice to meet ya, Ms Sheila. I'm Rei Strife." Reno held out a hand, thought about it and then decided that women did shake hands when meeting someone new. "Honey, you c'n bring in the furniture later. Come eat right now. You've gotta be hungry."

"A little, yeah," Cloud admitted, "but wouldn't you like to eat at proper table? Sitting on a chair instead of your bed or the ground? It'll only take me about twenty minutes to get them set up." He gave Rei a shy smile, not entirely certain what was going on. Didn't Reno hate him? Then why Rei Strife?

Reno chewed his lip for a moment and then nodded. "Arright, we'll arrange it into the proper place when we're done eating. I'll finish cooking while ya bring it in, but first," Reno moved to stand in front of Cloud, grinned at him and then kissed him lightly on the mouth, "welcome home, baby."

Didn't hate him. Cloud blinked, nodded, and turned to the proper wagon. It took him no time at all to get the table and chairs unloaded, and longer to fight with all the finicky little screws, bolts, hinges, and leaves. But he had the entire table – including both wings – and all eight chairs assembled in the twenty minute time period he'd said.

He covered the finished table with a cheerful yellow cloth. He then set the table with the new dinnerware he'd bought, the new silverware, glasses, and coffecups. The camp settings he and Reno – Rei – had been using weren't for company. He glanced over at what Reno had cooked, then headed out to the food wagon, and snagged several pieces of fresh fruits. If Ren – Rei didn't have any out, he was – she was probably out of fruit. He arranged it rather artfully in a large bowl, and placed it on the table when he went back inside.

Reno glanced up from dishing out the eggs and fried apples—separately for those non-pregnant diners—and felt a grin curve his lips. "You remembered!" He bounced happily over to Cloud, kissed his cheek, and grabbed a kiwi out of the bowl. "My favorite; thanks for gettin' me some more. This'll go perfect chopped up in my eggs!"

He waddled over to the kitchen and rummaged around for a knife, carefully peeling and then slicing the kiwi. Since they had a guest, Reno almost grudgingly grabbed the last few muffins that he'd managed to make, that didn't have odd ingredients, and added those to the table. "Oh, wow," he breathed, a grin settling on his face, "I almost forgot what it's like to sit in an actual chair."

Cloud made a face, and carefully sniffed at the muffin he picked up. Deciding it was relatively safe, if slightly burnt, he added it to his plate. "So, you've been keeping busy?"

Reno glanced at the woman that had, heretofore, been silent and then looked over at Cloud. "Pretty much; ShuShu kept me company until I had to send her off to you with a note. The others didn't 'talk' back when I spoke to them, so I just got close to Shu. Tempest has been kinda active lately, though. She kicks when I curse or when I ask her questions. Or, when she's reminding me to eat. Like now."

A hand fell to his belly and Reno pointedly looked away, back to the eggs and hashbrowns mixed with fried apples and kiwi slices. "The muffins are safe. I didn't experiment with monster foods until night before last and when that didn't work as planned, I kinda gave up."

"_Monster foods_?!" Cloud and Sheila chorused. The dark woman leaned forward, her graying braid swaying slightly. "Youngling, just what do you mean by experimenting with monster foods?"

Reno bit his lip and tucked a lock of hair behind his ear, shrugging. "Found a Caul demon nest when I took Mebrid out for a walk. Looked kinda tasty—it was good until it came back up. Breaded and fried it. Got a kitten out of the deal, too. Sassy's been playing with the chocobos."

"Well, you'll have to train her to keep away from the chickens, then, or you won't be having much in the way of eggs." Cloud sent a smile at Rei. "I brought you a couple dozen since you're so fond of eggs."

Sheila frowned, tapping her fork against her plate. "Caul meat! Oh dearie me! Child, you're lucky you didn't induce yourself!"

"Well, he—err, I didn't know! It looked tasty so I hunted it and killed it and had a Caul-fry. Kinda didn't have anybody here to tell me if it was okay to eat or not. The neighbors are unsociable." Reno shot a look at Cloud and then shoved a bite of food into his mouth.

"The island's nice and all, but I hope to go home with Cloud after Tempest is born. I'm goin' crazy without people to talk to. And, if ya know Cloud, he's not that much on talking. More of a grunt and signal kinda guy." Reno leaned over and pinched Cloud's cheek hard and then sat back, taking another bite of the meal.

_Well shit._ Cloud somehow dredged up a smile for his… wife. He really, really should have known.

"Well now. We'll be seeing about that." Sheila gave him a long look before forking up some of her breakfast.

A frown pinched Reno's brows and he winced, rubbing his belly. He took a deep breath, waited for a moment, and then shrugged it off. Late the night before, he'd get a pang in his lower belly but had chalked it up to indigestion.

He stood and took his plate to wash, frowning again when, halfway through washing the breakfast dishes, another pang tightened his belly. "Ms. Sheila, do ya happen to have any antacids with ya?"

"Ms. Strife, I think it might be best if you laid right down here on this bed, and let me take a proper look at you," the old woman countered.

A frown crossed Reno's face as he turned. "What? It's just indigestion. Nothin' big. I'm okay, but thanks anyway."

Cloud scowled. "Rei. Ever been pregnant before?"

Reno tipped his head back and took a deep breath. "No, but I've had indigestion before."

Sheila scowled now. "Young man, you get your pregnant behind over here so I can find out if that baby-child of yours is making on moving out into the world."

Ouch. Why was it that women could scowl and glare and make a guy do whatever they wanted? Reno decided that he needed to learn that trick. "Fine, but I'm tellin' you that it's nothing." He waddled over to the bed and took a seat, gingerly laying back. He felt ridiculous getting a check up in his own bed with two people glaring at him.

Miffed, Reno stared hard at Cloud for a long moment and then motioned him over. "Come hold my hand, Cloudy. You two actin' like a case of indigestion is the end of the world is—owww, fuck." His hand went to his belly and he glared down at it. "Shiva, Tempest, not you too!"

Sheila wasted no time in flipping the blue sundress out of her way, and ridding her patient of his panties. "Knees up and spread 'em," she ordered, and promptly checked the only possible exit point for the baby. "Welladay! Yes, youngling, that child is definitely on the way."

"What?!" Reno stared up at the woman in horror. He crossed his legs and shoved the skirt back down. He felt a little violated at having been stripped and poked without even a handshake! "What the hell do ya mean? She can't be comin' yet! Pregnancy lasts for nine months, right?"

Counting quickly, Reno nodded to himself. "I've been here almost three months, that's not long enough for a baby to decide she's comin', yo!"

Sheila stepped back, crossed her arms, and _glared_. "You, young man, are pregnant. Please note that the words man and pregnant indicate something most unnatural when in conjunction with each other. You are – or rather – your child _is_ the product of a mad scientist's God-complex. And as I happened to have worked for that jackass in my youth, I can assure you that should you manage to survive the next several hours, you will be the first of his male experiments to successfully birth the child and _live_ to tell about it!

Reno paled to the lips and blue eyes shot over to Cloud desperately. "Not yet, I haven't had enough time. I promised—" he broke off and sat up, arms clutched over his belly protectively as he bowed over. "I promised Tempest. I _have_ to keep my promise first! Make it stop!"

Cloud settled carefully next to him, one arm wrapping around the redhead's shoulder. "Promised what, Rei?" he asked softly.

"I can't lie to her, Cloud. Not her, not Tempest. One person in the world that I can't lie to." Reno clutched at Cloud's shirt, pulling him close. "I promised her. You've got to love us before she can come. She's got to have her daddy before she can come." He buried his face in Cloud's shoulder, trying to hide his tears. Sheila's words, what she'd said about him not making it, made it imperative that Cloud loved at least Tempest before the baby came. "You've gotta love us as much as we love you," he whispered.

Cloud blinked. Looked at Reno. Looked up at Sheila. "Mamma?"

"What is it, babydoll?"

"My lover's an idiot."

"I noticed, dear. And your baby girl's very close to coming out to meet you."

"Okay." Cloud turned to Rei. "The reason you can never replace Rena is because she was just a pale imitation of you, idiot-mine."

Jaw clenched, Reno bit back a moan of pain, fingers gripping tightly at Cloud's shirt. "You're explaining when this happened if I make it through this, Cloud. But for now, get this baby outta me! Fuck, this shit hurts. I can't understand why women do this shit if it hurts so fucking much."

"You'll understand when you're holding that child in your arms, youngling. Now then, you just lie back a bit," – Cloud pulled Rei back so the other was reclining against him – "and I'll just check the progress." Sheila pushed Reno's legs apart and quite ruthlessly checked. "Ah, there, the birthing canal's opened. Seems a bit too tight for a baby to get through…. Babydoll, you come down on this end and stretch your young man out. I will go fetch my kit."

"Yes, Mamma." Cloud freed himself from Reno's grip and moved into position after propping Rei with pillows. He pushed one finger into Rei's rear. "Oh! Gods that feels… weird." He eased his finger around, exploring the new passage in his lover's rear. A second finger joined the first. Cloud's face twisted into a oddly concentrated grimace as he worked to loosen the new passage. "Does it… feel different?"

A hand dropped on top of Cloud's head and fisted in blonde spikes. "You could say that," Reno drawled, eyebrows quirked and lips curled in a grimace. "Please tell me that she's bringing back a knife and something to knock me out. I don't think I wanna pass a baby through my asshole."

Reno scrubbed a hand over his face and shifted uncomfortably. For once, having fingers there wasn't pleasurable. "Thank Shiva Hojo's dead. I dunno if I could handle having another one. It feels kinda…ow!" His arms drew in and wrapped tightly around his belly. "Fuck, that one really hurt."

Sheila returned. "Move up, babydoll. Let me see how things are going." Cloud moved. He watched. He didn't have much choice but to listen, and found himself both amazed by the range of tortures Reno wanted to visit on Hojo, and determined never to make the redhead that angry with him. He also got his fingers crushed, though his own enhancements kept them from being broken. A couple times, he checked to see if his ears were bleeding. And then…

The labor was terrible, lasting through the day, into the night. The urge to push had come screaming in around midnight and by the time it was over, the sun was high in the sky. Reno's throat was raw from yelling, hands ached from crushing Cloud's fingers, and he didn't even want to think about his ass at the moment.

"Here you go, youngling. One baby girl. You give her a cuddle whilst Mamma fixes you up down here." He gazed in awe at the tiny little girl covered in ick Sheila placed on Rei's chest. Exhausted, Reno cupped a hand to the back of the baby's head, holding her as best as possible without giving up his grip on Cloud's hand. The baby bobbled around, found a nipple, and – from Rei's jerk and hiss of pain – latched on quite well for her first meal.

Cautiously, Reno tipped his head down to look at the baby he'd spent the better part of twelve hours trying to push out of his body. Ick-smeared black hair spiked haphazardly around a round face. She didn't particularly look like anyone specific at the moment, instead she was simply beautiful, ick and all.

"Hey, Tempest," Reno's voice wobbled, "remember our deal, okay?" He laughed weakly and then blue eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out.

Cloud caught the baby with his free hand, and lowered Reno gently with his other. "Is he all right, Mamma?"

"He is just tired from the birthing, babydoll. You give that sweet child her first bath, while I be getting your young man sewn and tidied up."

"Sewn?"

"Aye, the birth was not an easy one for mother or child. He is a bit torn, and like to be hurting for a time."

"Okay." Cloud gathered Tempest up, and set about giving her her first bath. He diapered and dressed her, then laid her down beside her sleeping mother. He smiled down at the picture they made, then set about bringing in the furniture and putting it together.

By the time Rei woke up, he'd assembled the rocking chair and the bassinet, along with the crib and the changing table. He'd also brought in the sofas and the recliner. When Rei woke, he was putting together the waterbed amidst curses. He watched Sheila trot over to Reno, and begin mothering the new mother, before turning his attention back to the argumentive bed.

Awake for an hour and already Reno's head was spinning. "…You must keep your nipples clean between the feedings, child. A nice warm cloth, no soap. You don't want them to dry and crack, but if they do," – Sheila produced a tube from her bag – "you use this on them. Now, youngling, it'll be colustrum you're feeding her, not milk. It looks a mite disgusting, but it is oh-so-good for your baby-child, quite safe. Mind you now, that little one will be eating every few hours, most like, so you'll be wanting to switch breasts at each feeding."

Reno looked down at the blanket laid over the baby while she fed and then back up at Sheila, rocking in the chair that Cloud had put together for him. "Every few hours? She's tiny, how the hell is she gonna fill up every few hours? Even when I was craving crazy things, I still only ate four or so times a day."

"Oh, yes! That little tummy doesn't take long to fill up or to empty, youngling!" Sheila informed him. "Babies, they have a liquid diet, and it does not take them so long to fill and empty a little belly full of milk. But, this little one, she will need your help after she eats. You will be needing to burp her after every feeding. I would be suggesting that you have a burp rag over your shoulder in case she spits up—"

"She's gonna puke on me?" Cloud grinned at the yelp. Rei'd be appreciating the dressing table he would be putting together, no doubt, and the assortment of brushes and combs he'd brought along.

"—but that is oh, quite so normal. Yes, youngling, she will most likely spit up. You must be patting her back most firmly – but not to hurt! – when you burp her to help get that nasty gas to be expelled —"

"And puke." He grimaced.

"—if she has some. She will not always burp, and spit up is not always going to mess your lovely red hair either, youngling.. Now, the diaper changing—"

"Is Cloud's job." Cloud's head jerked around. _My job? Ewww, yuck!_

"—will be a little different." Sheila smiled at him. "Cloud brought you a good many baby wipes, and you will be needing to use them when Cloud is working. This little girl, she will be wiped from her front to her back, and you must be cleaning in the folds to prevent yeast infections."

"Aw, hell. That's gonna suck."

"More for her than for you, youngling. You would just hear her cry until the infection was over, but she would have to bear the pain and the burn and the itch. Do not you ever be using the same bit of cloth gone all the way back. You fold it so there is a clean bit, you are wanting to get her clean, not spread infection..

"You must be careful of the umbilical cord, too. It will be a week, perhaps a little less, perhaps a little more, before it will be falling free. Until then, you must be cleaning it very carefully. Every time you change a diaper, you should clean the cord to help keep your baby-child well.

"If she is getting a rash, you will use this." Sheila produced a different tube of cream. "This you will rub in all over the rash, and you will be cleaning it off very well when you change the diapers. Add it on generously before you cover her little bottom back up.

"This little one has had her first bath." Cloud couldn't help the proud grin. He'd gotten a compliment from Sheila on just how good a job he'd done. "Your young man cleaned her up. He has brought a small tub especially for bathing the little one. Now, she will not like her water too cold, and you must not ever get it too hot. Tepid water is best. You have a supply of good soft cloths and baby soaps. Use the lotion your young man brought when she is all clean.

"Now, the menfolk of the medical field will tell you there is only one good way for that little one to be laid down. In my experience, the menfolk are imbeciles. You let that baby-child find her way to sleep, tummy or backside. If she be fussing, turn her, or you be listening to that fussing become mad little girl crying. Be sure to nap… Rei?"

Reno lifted the blanket and peeked under at Tempest. "She's asleep. Can we have this conversation later? We're both tired."

"Hmm, yes. You need your rest, but a thing or two before you take a nap."

A sigh. "Okay, fine. Be sure to nap…?"

"Yes, when she naps, you nap." Sheila patted his leg. "I be letting you go to bed here shortly, youngling, but you will be needing to know how to care for yourself before I send you on."

"Been doin' that for twenty-five years, think I can manage as I am."

"Oh, aye, you have, as a man. Now you are a mother who has just given birth. You will not be having sex for at least six weeks while you heal. You must be washing with saline water," – produced from the bag – "when you use the restroom. Using the restroom is like to be most painful until you have healed."

"Oh."

"Indeed yes, youngling! I had not thought you so close to your time, so I have only a bit of this solution with me. I will be sending you more, do not fear, so that you may clean yourself properly. Sitting in a bath of this will also be helping with the pain, and keep away infections. It will be a good friend to you, this solution. Now, before you go off to bed, have you questions?"

"Is the canal gonna close or is havin' sex with Cloud gonna land me with baby number two?"

Cloud wandered over, interested in that answer himself. "That, I do not know. I would have to have you come to my office for tests, so that I can discover what that jackass did to you, youngling. I do recall that it was his plan to be able to use the same… breeder…" She let out an inelegant snort, clearly expressing displeasure. "What I am not knowing is if it would be possible for his breeder to conceive without his tinkering."

"Would it help to know what he did to me this time? Like, how he got me pregnant?" And didn't that just sound wrong? Hojo and getting someone pregnant in the same sentence was heave worthy. Luckily, Tempest was on the outside so food stayed in his belly instead of coming back up. Reno looked over at Cloud, down at the sleeping Tempest, and then shrugged to himself.

Cloud grimaced. Sheila looked pained, but answered, "No, youngling, I don't need you to tell me. I already know. You go on ahead and take your nap."

A sigh of relief passed Reno's lips and he slowly and carefully levered himself to his feet. Pain wasn't a new experience by a long shot, but the aching soreness of his backside made walking a sort of necessary torture. The bassinet was set up beside the air mattress and, although the crib would have been better, Reno moved to it.

Carefully, he hooked a finger into the baby's mouth to get her to release, as Sheila had told him to, and eased her down into the bassinet. He laid her on her side and tucked the blankets around her and then straightened and fixed his shirt.

Turning, Reno looked over at Cloud. "Can ya take a breather and lay down with me? Just until I fall asleep?" Weariness was evident in his voice and posture as he dragged his feet over to the air mattress and gingerly sat down.

Cloud glanced at Sheila, who gave him a slight nod. "Sure." He walked to the mattress, peeled himself out of his boots, and crawled into the bed. "There's food and drinks in the cooler, Mamma."

"Now that I'm not about to tumble into the ocean, babydoll, I'll be knitting that blanket for your little one. You rest now: driving those wagons over the ocean had to tire you out."

"Yeah," Cloud agreed, and curled more firmly around Rei. "Could sleep."


	14. Chapter 10: Comings and Goings

**The Experiment**

**Authors: Yahnkehy and The Prince's Jewel**

Notes: This is a collaboration fanfic, not role-play, per se, but similar being as it is a joint effort.

Genre: Final Fantasy VII, post AC, post DoC

Spoilers: Possibly a few, but mostly just mentions of major happenings in the original FF7 game, some for Advent Children.

Warnings: Uniquely done MPREG *ducks rotten tomatoes*, angst, broken Cloud, pissy Reno, slight OOC, hurt/comfort, yaoi, kissing, brat.

Pairing: Cloud x Reno

Disclaimer: Not mine; there'd be more yaoi if it was.

**Chapter 10: Comings and Goings**

Cloud woke before Reno, and slipped from the bed. "Mamma?"

"Here, babydoll. You sleep yourself out?"

Cloud cocked his head slightly. "I think so. What do we do now, Mamma?"

"Now, you get used to being that little girl's daddy." Knitting needles clicked a counterpoint to Cloud's chopping as he began preparing a meal. "Your young man looks a great deal like Rena. I hadn't realized how much until I saw him."

"Reno is… was… is going to pose as Rena, but I'll be calling her Rei. I guess she changed her mind after I left last time." Cloud shrugged, dumping vegetables into a stew pot. "They're close enough in appearance most anyone who met Rena won't know the difference."

"It will be a good six weeks before that youngling should be doing much more than feeding the baby," Sheila mused. Cloud grunted agreement as he cubed a steak. "You'll not be wanting to go off and leave them by themselves, I shouldn't think."

"No, not really." The knife paused as Cloud looked over at her. "But I've got to get you back home, don't I? You only came prepared for overnight."

"True." Needles clacked as the newly assembled chair squeaked to her rocking. "But, there's no need for you to take me. I can cast a Float quite handily, and I would feel much reassured if you stayed with your family whilst I was fetching what your lady-wife will be needing these next few weeks."

"If you're sure, Mamma, I'll send you with Goldie. She's the fastest and the smartest." He covered the stewpot, and began fixing something more breakfast-y for when Rei woke.

A mewling cry woke Reno up and he bolted upright in bed, startled at the strange sound. Pain knifed through his hips and nether regions and he groaned as memory fit back into place. Tempest. A goofy grin curved his lips as he eased himself up out of bed.

"Oh, uh, mornin', Ms. Sheila." He hadn't realized that anyone was there until the quiet creaking of the rocking chair filtered into the baby's cries. He moved to the bassinet and bent, lifting his screaming daughter into his arms.

It took a minute to figure out what he needed to do first; he simply stared down at the crying infant and then thought to check her bottom. "Oh, ew! Where's Cloud? He'd got a messy… gods, that's disgusting!" The smell, while not strong, was decidedly excretory. He cradled Tempest as far from his body as possible, head turned to the side as if to escape the smell.

"Gone down to the stream, he has. Washing laundry. You'll be needing to change her." The click of the knitting needles didn't even pause despite the wailing baby, but Sheila was grinning.

"You suck." Reno grumbled to himself and looked around for the diapers and wipes. He had no idea whatsoever how to do this, but, damnit, he'd have to know someday. Might as well start. But, if it was too disgusting, he was going to puke.

Diapers and wipes found, Reno sat on the bed and laid Tempest gently down. He tugged the blanket off and grinned at the pink sleeping gown with cartoonized Caul kittens frolicking over the front. The mittens over the baby's hands sort of surprised him, but figured they were there for a reason and didn't bother them.

The dressing gown went up and the diaper unfastened and Reno turned his head, almost heaving. How the hell did women do this shit! This was disgusting! "I'm so gonna give him Hell for this," he muttered under his breath as he went about trying, unsuccessfully, to get the wipe close to the baby's bottom to pat away the mess. He flinched each time he touched her, face screwed up in a look of disgust.

"Just wipe her down, youngling; if you get some on you, there's soap and water. It's not toxic."

"I'm tryin' okay? Gimme a minute." Finally, Reno gave in and wiped her down, quickly but gently. "This is sick. When can she do this on her own?"

"In about two years."

"You're shittin' me."

"Afraid not. You'll get better."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Reno fastened the clean diaper onto the baby and tugged the dressing gown down gently, tossing the dirty diaper into the pail sitting beside the changing table. "There, clean." Unfortunately Tempest was still crying. "Uh, food?" He tugged the bottom of his shirt up and lifted the baby to his chest, twitching when she latched on. "Greedy little shit."

It was kind of cute to watch Tempest hungrily suckling, despite the fact that it felt weird. Usually, mouth on his nipple meant pleasure and sex, and right now it didn't. But, he couldn't figure out if it was because he knew he was feeding a baby or if that had simply changed.

"I'm gonna hold you to your promise, Tempest. He says he loves us, so you get to drive him crazy. I'll cheer from the sidelines and try to keep ya from killin' each other," Reno whispered, settling with his back against the wall. "And when ya get big, you promised to go to Daddy for the hard questions, and ask for pictures. Mama knows jack about that kinda stuff, anyway."

It really hit him then. In the past, referring to himself as 'Mama' had only been an attempt to siphon off some of the worry, but now… "I'm a mama." A teary-eyed grin curved his lips and he cuddled the baby closer. "I can't wait to hear ya call me that, Hellion." His heart fluttered and flopped in his chest, swelling with an indescribable feeling. He was a mama.

"Ms. Sheila, can ya keep a secret?"

A brow rose but the knitting needles didn't pause. "What sort of secret?"

"Not dangerous, just… I don't want Cloud to know."

This time the knitting needles stopped and the blanket she was knitting was folded into her lap. "What is it?"

"I've been cryin' at the drop of a hat lately, and…." Reno looked up, wet streaks over his cheeks. "Don't tell him? It's not exactly the manliest thing I could do, ya know."

"Our secret."

"Thanks, yo."

"Ms. Strife, stop saying 'yo'."

He laughed and shook his head. "Yes, Mama."

Sheila flipped the blanket back out and set back to her knitting just as Cloud walked back in. "Hey. You hungry?"

A quick check found Tempest sleeping, still latched on. Reno hooked a finger between her mouth and his nipple to make her release. "Starving. You wanna hold your daughter for a minute while I get some food?"

"Hn." Cloud gathered up the plate he'd left warming on the stove when he'd gone to do the wash, as well as the dish of sliced fruits and cup of juice from the cooler. "I fixed you some of that breakfast casserole you liked, fruit, and some juice."

He laid his offerings out at the table before heading over to deftly pluck the baby from Rei's arms. The little girl was fast asleep, wisps of spiky black hair going everywhere. Cloud studied her for a moment, then laid her carefully in the crib. "I'm gonna finish hooking up the pump and running the water lines in here, Rei. If I can get it all done before noon, the waterbed might be warm enough to sleep in tonight."

Reno eased up off of the bed, taking care not to move too quickly and aggravate his aching bottom. "Sounds good. We'll be cozy, at least." He hobbled over to Cloud and hugged him. "Thanks for comin' back when ya did. Tempest would've been pissed if ya missed it." Not to mention Cloud might have found a pair of dead bodies; Reno had bled a lot when he'd torn and there were no potions to be had. Not that he mentioned it to the blonde.

A quick peck on the lips saw Reno headed for the food that was calling out to his stomach. It seemed like ages since he'd eaten. He dragged the plate over to the end of the table, closest to the crib, and sat down. It became a bit of a routine; bite, look over at the baby, swallow, repeat.

Cloud shot a look towards Sheila, who motioned him off without stopping her knitting. He went back outside. He shot quick glance at the bed sheets he'd hung to dry, contemplating if it would be best to clear the bushes and hang a proper clothesline. He'd have to remove some of them anyway to put in a garden, after he finished getting the cave set up for running water.

He swung himself up into the wagon, pulling out the pump and the tools he'd need to attach the pipes he soon had to remove from the outer walls and roof of the wagon. He'd start with the holding tank, and the water heater next to the cave, and work his way to the closest section of the stream. Plan decided, he set about implementing it.

Reno's routine changed as soon as Cloud left; baby, doorway, food. A frown settled over his face as he finished the meal Cloud had given him. "He doesn't sit still much. Think he's still wigged about almost stabbin' Tempest?" He looked over at Sheila, assuming that Cloud had told her about the incident

"He was quite upset over that," the woman returned, her needles never missing a stitch. "But yon boy is not one to be sitting idle when things are to be done, and he has three wagons to unload, and their contents to assemble. Those things which will make life here easier firstly, especially those which also cater to your comfort, youngling; and then he will set about making this cave a proper homestead."

A quick glance into the crib and Reno got up, hobbling over to Sheila's side with a chair under his arm. He sat it down and eased into it. "So, he's plannin' on keeping us here? Indefinitely? I dunno if I can deal with that. Tempest can't grow up with just me an' Cloud as her only company. Even if we can have another baby later, that's still not enough human interaction. We're like birds in a cage; beautiful setting, but we're not free.

"I had enough of that with Shinra, but at least I could talk to other people and go to different places, shop for junk food or, hell, go to the bar for a beer or two. I know he's tryin' to keep us safe, but not like this. Why the hell else would I purposely dress like a woman, teach myself to put that goop on my face, and answer to 'Rei Strife'? I want outta here, preferably soon. I've been here for months."

"And you will be here at least another month and a half, recovering from birthing that baby-child," Sheila returned complacently. "Longer, perhaps, if you do not keep yourself clean and so become infected, or if you overexert yourself and cause yourself more damage than I have already fixed. Why you carried that chair here when a perfectly good sofa is there to sit on, or the recliner there, I do not understand." She gave him a look that left very little doubt as to her opinion of his current level of intelligence.

Cloud worked quickly, but carefully. It would be obvious, now, to anyone flying over that the crater was in use, but he had made sure that the people who didn't want to show up had an excuse to not investigate. The Turks wouldn't be rappelling in to see why a water holding tank had suddenly popped up, or why a small clearing with a clothesline and garden appeared. He fastened the last bolt over the screen, and jumped to land lightly beside the pile of pipe.

By the end of the first hour, he had the holding tank and the water heater assembled, secured, and together. He ducked back into the cave, heading for the cooler. A draught of the semi-tart juice Rei favored made his nose wrinkle, but refreshed him. He shot a quick glance over to find Reno cooing over Tempest again while Sheila watched and knitted. Satisfied the three were okay, he started back out to start laying the pipes to the stream.

"Cloud, wait." Reno hefted the baby, gave Sheila a sour look, and then headed to the cave entrance. "Any chance I c'n sit outside with Tempest? Maybe get ya to take a break for a bit so I can take a bath?" Sheila's comment about his hygiene reminded him that he hadn't exactly been able to take a bath in the last couple of days and he was in desperate need of a bath. And the last thing that he needed was to get sick and end up stuck on this godforsaken island even longer. "Please?"

Cloud glanced around. "I don't see any reason you can't sit out, but if you wait until I'm done, you can have a proper hot bath in a tub, instead of a cold one in the stream."

"Oh, is that what you're doin'? Fine, I'll wait, but I've gotta get outta that cave for a while. Your Ma's knitting is gonna drive me batty. She hums and the clacking never stops." This last he said a bit quieter, showing at least a little respect for the woman that helped deliver his daughter.

"I got some yard furniture, but it's not up because I haven't got a clearing made yet. Want me to grab some cushions for the two of you, and you can watch me slave over getting you a nice hot bath?"

"I'll get—" Reno shot a quick look over at Sheila and sighed in frustration. "I'll be real damn happy when I can do for myself again. But, yeah, a couple of cushions would be nice. You're cute when you're slavin' away, might as well enjoy it, right?" He smirked, patting the baby's back lightly.

Cloud snorted and went after the required cushions. He got Rei and Tempest settled comfortably under one of the trees before hunting out the machete he'd bought to spare his swords the indignity of being used for manual labor. Moments after that, he was leveling underbrush in a direct line to the closest portion of the stream – which wasn't the nice pool they were using for bathing and laundry.

The fresh air was much better, in Reno's opinion, and the view was one he enjoyed; Cloud had that determined expression on his face again and he'd bend over when clearing out the underbrush. "Much better, isn't it, Tempest? Daddy watching is gonna be our favorite pastime, isn't it?" he cooed at the baby sleeping peacefully in his arms. "And just as soon as Granny leaves, Mama's better, and Daddy learns how to sit fucking still, Daddy and Mama are gonna…have a 'talk'."

While Cloud worked, Reno fed Tempest again and managed to keep the kid awake long enough to burp her. That was an experience he could have done without. Now, he really needed that bath being as how he hadn't managed to remember to bring one of those burping cloth things and was now wearing some of Tempest's meal. "Hey, Cloud! Your daughter just puked on me. How much longer do ya think it'll be?"

Cloud reappeared from the path he'd cut. He glanced at the pile of pipes, down the path, and at Rei. "Not soon enough to suit you. Hour or two yet to get the pipes together and the water heated."

"Not tryin' to rush ya, but sittin' here with puke in my hair and runnin' down my back isn't what I call fun. I know you're workin' hard, but I kinda need to wash up. So, take a breather, hold your daughter, and it'll take me ten whole minutes to wash and change. Deal?" Reno struggled to his feet, a shiver of disgust wracking his frame as the puke-soaked hair brushed over his cheek and stuck.

Cloud nodded, tossing the machete casually into the back of the wagon he'd pulled it from. He gathered the sleeping baby from Rei, then helped her to her feet. "Shower should be ready," he said thoughtfully. "Been long enough for the water in it to get warm."

Reno just nodded and headed back to the cave. "Oh, by the way, you get the next shitty diaper, mister. She pulled that shit on me earlier and I almost heaved. I'll swap with ya, but you've got to help out with that, yo."

"No saying 'yo'," Cloud sighed. He shifted the baby, grabbed one of the long pipes with his other hand, and got back to work. "Your mamma's gonna be here a lot longer than she wants to be, if she can't keep herself from being Reno. I don't dare take him away, but I can take Rei," he informed the little girl. "Don't see why he – she doesn't understand that. I know she's lonely, but a slip like that would put her – and you – in that bitch's lab."

Reno hurried into the cave and gathered up the things he needed for a shower, all the while grumbling at his slip. And he'd been doing so well. The way Cloud was so protective of him meant that after that slip, Reno might as well add a few more weeks to his sentence.

Almost eagerly, Reno got into the shower stall that Cloud had set up so long ago and turned the water on to wet himself down before taking a seat on the stool with the washcloth and soap. He scrubbed vigorously at the puke on his skin and hair. The lower portion of his body, though, he had to be much gentler with.

Curious, Reno gently prodded the stitches, running his fingers along them to gauge how long they were. He felt a little sick touching the wound; it felt really long and ugly. His next exploration was the bulge left behind by the baby in his lower belly. He hadn't realized that he'd had so many stretch marks and, for some reason, had expected to go back to normal once the baby was out. With a sigh he dropped his hand and stood, turning the hot water on and rinsing off.

He dressed in a loose dress, grimacing about the need to continue wearing it, but it was comfortable and it didn't put any pressure on his stitches. Reno pushed his way out of the shower stall and gathered up his dirty clothes, dropping them in a basket at the foot of his bed. He then went back out to gather his baby from Cloud. He'd only been gone for a few minutes, but he was anxious to get back to her.

Cloud had rigged the blanket into a carrier so that he could use both hands to fasten the pipes together. He headed back up for the cave mouth to collect some more pipes, and found Rei waiting. "Feel better?"

"Much, thanks." Reno grinned and then cocked his head to the side. "You just couldn't wait ten minutes for me to wash before ya went back to work? What, are you allergic to takin' a break every once in awhile?"

"I'd just taken a break," Cloud protested, "and we need this done. Well, I do, anyway." He grimaced, knowing his bitterness had tinged the last sentence.

Red brows rose in irritation and Reno's lips thinned. "Fine. Give me my daughter and I'll get out of your way. Gods know it would fucking kill you to, oh, I dunno, actually spend a fucking minute enjoying having a fucking kid." He cradled an arm under his daughter and tugged angrily at the makeshift sling.

The loose knot parted easily; Cloud had wanted to be sure he could get her someplace safe if something attacked. He just hadn't expected Rei to be the attacker. "But I didn't just have a kid, you did," he pointed out, bewildered.

"I know that!" Reno snapped, tucking the blanket around Tempest and checking to make sure she was okay. "I just—" he sighed and ground his teeth. "Fuck, I just want to spend a little time with you. You left for fuck knows how long and when ya came back the baby came, then you started in dragging everything into the cave. You've been fucking avoiding me. I'm still pissed about ya stabbin' me, and I wanna bitch about it for a minute but you won't fucking stand still long enough!"

He kept his voice level, cool. "I was gone for the two weeks I told you it would take, and I think you going to build yourself a shelter in the forest adequately expressed your views of me stabbing you. I am not avoiding you, I am making this place more habitable for the weeks remaining of your incarceration." He'd heard Reno's complaint about his pretty cage. "Now, I have to finish doing that." He turned, grabbed two more of the pipes, and headed down the path he'd cut.

"FINE!" Reno bellowed, "Leave! That's all you fucking DO!" The yelling woke the baby and she started to cry. "Yeah, I know how ya feel. Daddy's enough to make me cry too." He strode over to the cushions and took a seat, gingerly. Reno rocked Tempest, grumbling about men and their idiocy.

Cloud's hands shook as he tried unsuccessfully to match up the ends of the pipes he couldn't see. He dashed the tears away again, cursing under his breath. He really wasn't fit to help anyone, and the voices were back, mocking the attempts he made to help Reno. To help himself. To help Tempest. He was an utter failure, but he could at least put the pipes together, couldn't he?

He could make his own home here. The pipes connected. He fastened them. He could make his home here. Take Reno back, leave him at the Wutai house with the addresses of the others, come back here. He couldn't mess up anyone else's life if he wasn't around anyone else. So, instead of hiring someone, he'd move here himself, once he got Reno out. Six weeks. He just had to keep busy for six weeks, stay out of the other man's way. Once back in society, Reno would thrive. Trapped here with him… they'd kill each other, and then Tempest would starve to death.

His bitterly morbid musings were broken by his phone. Cloud answered it unthinkingly. "Strife Delivery Services."

"Hello?" A short pause. Cloud started back towards the cave.

"What?!" A much longer silence as he listened to the man at the other end. "Are you insane?" Apparently, his listener didn't think so. Cloud walked into the cave and plopped down on the sofa.

"How much?" Cloud pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it a moment. He glanced at Reno before replying. "Fine. But not for another six weeks. My wife just had her baby… no, not Reno! He wouldn't be due for ages yet! My wife's name is Rena. She just had the baby, so she can't travel for another six weeks. No, I'm not leaving them behind for this; I don't care how important you think it is. Huh? Baby shower? Well, yeah, but we're at the crater. The baby – her name's Tempest – wasn't supposed to be born for another month, and she wanted to be here to see what I was going to do. Well, it was gonna be her vacation home, wasn't it?"

He shot a glance at Sheila. "I could send a proxy," he suggested. "No, and you'd better believe she'd go over the fine print with a magnifying glass. Then double-check it with a microscope. Because Hojo did her wrong, that's why!" Sheila's knitting was in her lap, and she was giving him a very curious look. "Then I'll ask her. Hold on."

Cloud tucked the phone against his chest. "Rufus is still looking for a way out of the contract his old man made with Hojo. He's been over all the fine print, and the only way is to outright sell the entire company, lock, stock, barrel, and all holdings. He's willing to sell to me, but I can't take off right now to look at the contract he's worked up to sell it. You wanna go look for me?"

Sheila's right eyebrow went up. When Cloud kept staring at her, the second rose. "You expect me to work with Shinra?"

"No, I expect you to make sure I don't get screwed by this deal."

"Okay. I will leave when I have finished this blanket," – Cloud noticed it was a different one, nearly complete. – "and have brought the medicines back for your lady wife."

Cloud put the phone back to his ear. "My proxy will be there by the end of the week. Dr. Sheila Wuggenisterin. Yes, that one. No, she won't eat you. I don't care what your father told you, she won't eat you! Goodbye, Rufus." He snapped the phone shut. "The wagon that had the furniture in it is empty. I'll get Goldie hitched to it for you."

A tiny trickle of relief rolled over Reno's back when he heard Cloud refuse to leave him so soon after the baby was born. He'd thought about things a little bit in the hours Cloud had been gone and decided to try to talk to the man again, without yelling if at all possible.

The fact that Shinra might be sold to Cloud, though, took away the worry over being caught by a mad scientist and impregnated for the rest of his life, but it added a lump to Reno's throat. Now, Cloud wouldn't have a reason to put up with him. That on top of the utter fear of being a parent and the depression that seeped in opened a hollow pit in the bottom of Reno's stomach.

As soon as the deal closed, Cloud was going to leave him. He might drop Reno off in Midgar-Edge, but he'd still leave. And why shouldn't he? Reno hadn't given Cloud a single reason to stay. He got up, put Tempest down in her crib and headed for the door. There was no way he could talk to Cloud right now without crying at the blonde about all of his problems.

It wasn't Cloud's job to worry over things like that, despite inferring that he might give a damn. Reno still didn't believe it and was too overwhelmed by the sudden, irrevocable change that slept so serenely in her cradle. He headed out to the spring and took a seat on the shore, staring at the slowly moving water, unblinkingly.


	15. Chapter 11: Changes

**The Experiment**

**Authors: Yahnkehy and The Prince's Jewel**

Notes: This is a collaboration fanfic, not role-play, per se, but similar being as it is a joint effort.

Genre: Final Fantasy VII, post AC, post DoC

Spoilers: Possibly a few, but mostly just mentions of major happenings in the original FF7 game, some for Advent Children.

Warnings: Uniquely done MPREG *ducks rotten tomatoes*, angst, broken Cloud, pissy Reno, slight OOC, hurt/comfort, yaoi, kissing, brat.

Pairing: Cloud x Reno

Disclaimer: Not mine; there'd be more yaoi if it was.

**Chapter 11: Changes**

They hadn't talked much over the last week and a half. Reno had been busy with Tempest, and Cloud had been laying pipes, grounding wires, clearing the front yard, building pens for the livestock; in general, he hadn't done much besides get the homestead prepared, or do the chores that Reno wasn't up to yet.

Of course, they weren't talking for another reason, too. Cloud had flatly refused to arrange the furniture or the new kitchen to suit Reno. He hadn't seen the point, since the man wouldn't be here. Tempest's things would leave with her, but the rest of it Cloud would use, so it went where he wanted it. Reno'd had another one of his fits. Cloud had regulated his ranting to the "voices" place in his head, his own face growing ever more expressionless as the redhead proved just how very like his sister he could be.

Sister. That had come as a shock to them both, that news. The resemblance had been too uncanny for Sheila, and she'd run a few extra tests. Reno and Rena were siblings. Same father, different mother. Cloud leaned closer towards the nanny he was milking, shaking his head as he remembered that now. "Figures, doesn't it?" he asked the goat. "Explained so much, and would have given us that much more leeway. But, I think we fight more than we did… at least he doesn't attack me with the frying pans."

When he finished with the milking, he gathered the eggs. He still made breakfast every morning, since Tempest tended to wake Reno at all hours of the night. The ex-Turk had fallen into exhausted slumber only an hour ago. Cloud put the eggs on to boil, and the milk in the cooler. While he waited for the eggs to boil, he changed a poopy diaper and added it to the basket of laundry he would be washing by the time Reno woke again.

Maybe after he got all the laundry washed and hung out, he could try talking with Reno again. At the very least, he could maybe find out what the other would like for lunch. Sighing, he set the boiled eggs in the cooler, and sliced some kiwi. That went in a covered dish next to the eggs. He grabbed up the laundry basket, wrinkling his nose at the smell, and headed down to the stream.

His next trip out, he was getting a washing machine.

*.*

Crying baby. Reno had learned really fast that the sooner he fed/changed/rocked her, the faster he could go back to sleep. Since Tempest had been born, sleep had been the one thing Reno couldn't get enough of. That and a word or two from Cloud.

The man was an ace when it came to the silent treatment or, simply, vanishing off to Shiva knew where for hours at a time. So between the short snatches of sleep, the slowly fading ache between his legs, sore tits, and being utterly overwhelmed by the fact that Tempest had no set sort of pattern that he could follow, Reno was having a bad week. Mildly put.

Yet another warbling cry, which Reno had decided was the 'feed me, now' cry woke him from his exhausted sleep. "Ugh, kid, we've gotta talk about you sleepin' for more than a couple of hours at a time." Reno rolled out of bed and staggered to the crib. He'd taken to sleeping without a shirt on so that he could just feed her and not bother with bunching it up under his arms. It didn't matter anyway, Cloud slept in his own bed, on the other side of the room, with the couch, table, shower stall, and recliner between them. It was almost like having his own room.

The distance that had steadily grown between them pissed the redhead off, then again, after finding out that he had slept with his sister's husband had sort of screwed around with his perception of that particular event, which just pissed him off more. And every time he had the chance to talk to Cloud, they argued. Well, rather, Reno argued and railed and Cloud responded less and less.

He knew that Cloud was still messed up, knew that he was just as overwhelmed by the entire situation as Reno was, but knowing that didn't seem to be enough of a barrier against the helpless anger. Hefting Tempest, Reno carefully made his way back to bed and crawled in. He'd been iffy on letting her sleep with him simply because Cloud changed her at times and if she rolled on the waterbed, she might suffocate. Right now, though, he was too exhausted to worry.

Reno rolled onto his side and pulled a pillow up beside him, fitting Tempest in the small space and sighed when she latched on. Hnn, nap while feeding… he could handle that.

Cloud sighed, arching backwards into a desperately needed stretch. His back, compliments of the lines of freshly washed diapers he'd just finished hanging, ached fiercely. A washing machine was definitely in order. He kept one hand on the small of his back as he went back into the cave. "Reno, you awake?"

"Ugh, kid we're gonna hafta…" Reno blinked tiredly at the baby sleepily suckling and then lifted his head. "Oh, sorry, hi." He scrubbed a hand over his face and dropped his head back to the pillows. "Somethin' I can do for ya?" he asked, exhaustion had sucked away any irritation for the moment.

Cloud had reached the fridge, and located the uneaten breakfast. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Don't care if I eat. Too fu—too tired to care. Tempest's fed, so I'm good to just sleep for a few weeks." Reno yawned and made Tempest release, then rolled onto his back and sat up to burp her. "Feels like I haven't slept at all. Wish she'd figure out a sort of schedule or habit rather than out of the blue to decide these things." He groped alongside the bed for the stash of burp rags he kept close and tossed one over his shoulder, patting the baby's back firmly.

"Oh." Cloud frowned. "I guess that means you don't want the kiwi."

Reno peeked up at the blonde, biting his lip. Kiwi sounded good, especially now that Cloud had mentioned it. "Well, um, if there is some… I want it." He tried a small grin. "Please?"

"Well, yeah. Everything I left you for breakfast is still here. Unless you'd rather have some lunch?" Even as he said it, though, Cloud was taking the kiwi over to the bed. He set the dish on the nightstand. "You want some milk with that? Juice?"

The grin grew bigger and Reno nodded. "Juice, please. And, um, can ya sit with me, just for a little bit?"

Cloud nodded slowly, then went to fetch the juice. He also grabbed the eggs, some cheese, and the last few slices of his last loaf of bread. He'd have to make more this afternoon. He added that to his mental to-do list, and grabbed one of the dining room chairs as he went back over to Reno.

The chair went next to the nightstand, the tray of food on it – after Cloud moved the kiwi out of the way. He settled himself into the chair, and grabbed a bit of cheese, saying nothing. He wasn't sure what he could say without setting the redhead off.

"Thanks." Reno popped a slice of kiwi into his mouth and groaned. "Shit, that's good. You'd think that I'd be sick of it after bein' on a fruit-diet for the last few months, but I still love it."

Cloud's silence reminded him why he had asked the blonde to sit with him. "I wanna say that I'm sorry." Well, that hadn't been too hard. "I've been a real asshole lately. Well, more than usual," he grinned again and popped another slice into his mouth. Swallowing he continued, "I didn't mean to get all pissy, but I'm kinda stressed a little bit. Havin' Tempest is kinda shocking. I mean, I knew I was pregnant and there was a baby in there, but it didn't really connect until she came."

He looked down at her spiky black hair and smiled softly. "She's a miracle, but I'm so freaked out that I'm gonna do the wrong thing. And the bad thing is that instead of dealing with it, I take it out on you when it's not your fault."

_Is that what it is?_ Cloud didn't let the doubt creep into his eyes or his expression. "Okay," he said, and had another bite of cheese.

"Yeah, didn't expect ya to believe me but I wanted to say it anyway." Reno shook his head and brushed back the baby-soft, jet-black spikes. "She looks like Zack," he said quietly, "same hair, same mouth, even suckles like he did when he was feelin' playful." The soft grin grew smaller and his brows drew together in a sad little frown. "I wish he was still alive. I wouldn't have had to bother you with all of this…" A tear plunked down on top of Tempest's head, followed by another. "Sorry, Cloud. I'm real sorry."

It was almost automatic to look around to see if Zack had heard, to cock his head to the side to listen for the whisper of Zack's voice in his head. He saw nothing, heard nothing. Puzzled, he finished taking his bite of cheese, and looked at Tempest. It was possible, but he wasn't sure he could see the resemblance. Tempest looked like a baby to him, all round and… babyish. Black hair that could be Zack's, could be Vincent's… hell, could be Hojo's. But it was kinda spiky. So maybe? "Hn."

A wry chuckle and Reno swiped his hand over his face, dashing the tears away. "Yeah, I know. I'm reaching a bit. Dunno, maybe that's just what I want to be true so I can make up a story to tell Tempest when she gets old enough to ask about… her daddy, since I fucked things up with you and ya won't be there when she does ask."

"Huh?"

"Come on, Cloud, I'm not stupid." Reno lifted his head, a wry grin curving one corner of his mouth. "Once the deal goes down with Shinra, you won't have to hide me anymore. That means we're probably gonna get dropped off in Midgar-Edge. I fucked up so there's no reason to give a shit about what happens to us anymore." He chuckled but his voice was toneless. "Can't fix it, so I have to think of something to tell her when she's older."

His cheese still hung suspended in front of his mouth. "I thought you didn't want to stay with me?"

"What?" Reno set the plate of kiwi aside and rubbed his tired eyes with a sigh. "Cloud, I love you, you idiot. Of course I wanna stay with you, but after the way I treated ya all week and how I've yelled and screamed like a fuckin' banshee, and how distant ya got, I kinda figured out that the feelin' wasn't mutual. So stayin' with ya isn't gonna happen. I already know that."

"But I heard you," Cloud protested. He realized that the cheese was still waiting to be eaten, and set it down. His stomach knotted, a familiar burning ache beginning. "You don't want to stay. I'm… not enough."

"I said I didn't wanna be a prisoner on this island, not that I didn't wanna be with you. I've been here for four months and the only other person I've seen other than you and the baby is Sheila. Cloud, that's not normal. I couldn't leave, even if I wanted to. The chocobos don't listen to me, so even going to Wutai for a day just to eat something that we can't cook here or look in the windows of shops, or just walk down the street and hear people haggling over prices is not an option.

"I know I can't go right now because I'm still sore, but even after that's gone I can't leave unless you give me permission. You're gonna have to go out to make deliveries; what am I gonna do if Tempest needs a doctor? It's safe here, but it's not practical for raising a child." Reno shifted Tempest when she began to flail around for a nipple, and looked back up at Cloud once she was latched on. "Right?"

His hand went to his stomach as the burn became sharper. He'd have to take the medicine Sheila had left for him. Rising, he went to his bed, groping in the small bag. The drugs were there; he took what he needed. He stopped at the fridge, getting the milk that also helped calm the burn, and drank one glass before taking another back to the nightstand.

"I already own it, Shinra Corporation. It's being dismantled, reassembled into something better. All the old contracts are invalid. Rufus is… my employee, now." He dealt with that first, as the least confusing part to handle. "You… don't have to hide now, so I can let the golds take you around, when you're better. I won't… be leaving for deliveries. The… Turks… ex-Turks… have been assigned to that, since it's an easy way for them to be all over, and gather intelligence. Each of my homes is… will be set up with an office, for that. You can go to any of them, and know the Turks are there, protecting you and Tempest."

"Oh, okay, so only five more weeks until we're out of your hair." Reno turned back to Tempest, brushing his forefinger over her cheek. "You must be relieved."

He'd chosen to go. _Of course he's leaving you! You're pathetic!_ Cloud bowed his head, and then rose. Quietly, he took his chair back to the table, and equally quietly, went to his bed. He had no chores to take him away again. Instead, he curled beneath the blanket on his air mattress, deciding sleep was his best option.

"Cloud?" Reno called quietly, a frown pinching his brow. He was exhausted but even so he'd seen the shutters close in Cloud's eyes, the same way they had when Reno had hurt him before. No answer came and Reno stood. He debated putting Tempest down, but she was still eating so he took her with him.

Slowly, Reno made his way to Cloud's bedside and sat down on the edge. "I'm only gonna ask this one more time, okay? After that, I'll never ask again." He turned and put one hand, tentatively, on Cloud's head, petting his spikes softly. "Do you want us to go or can we be with you?"

Cloud shivered under the petting. He was certain Reno had chosen to go, to leave the island. The island wasn't good for Tempest. No other children, no doctor. The island was bad for Reno. Cloud didn't talk enough, wasn't good company. He whimpered, huddling in, curling up even more, his belly… so much more pain, this time. He hadn't taken his medicine like he should. Sheila had warned him. Masamune through his gut hadn't hurt this much, all those years ago.

"Not… f-f-fair…stay!" he managed at last, right before he lost control. He just made it to the edge of the bed, his meager meal coming up with more blood than usual, thankfully on the opposite side of the bed as Reno. When he finally recovered himself, he curled back into the middle of the bed. He would try this one last time. He licked his lips, grimacing a bit at the taste of bile, and said as clearly as he could, "I won't make you stay. It's not," a pause to gulp and swallow back the urge to purge himself again, "good for you, for Tempest. I'm not… enough."

Reno reached out again, curling his fingers in blonde spikes loosely. "I never said you weren't enough," he said softly. "And you wouldn't have to make us stay. If you want to keep us, we wanna stay with you." He was hesitant to get too close for fear of being in the way if Cloud had to heave again, but he did scoot close enough that his hip settled beside Cloud's head. He stroked a hand down the blonde's back, hoping to help calm him down.

"Want to," Cloud confirmed, but he didn't come out of his fetal curl.

"Then we're stayin'. So, wanna fill me in on what's got ya heavin' again? You forget your meds? Ya look like shit, frankly, and that mess ya made, yeah." Reno looked down to find Tempest sleeping and hooked a finger in her mouth to get her to release, then laid her down beside Cloud.

"You just worry about cuddlin' with the kiddo. I'll take care of you today." He leaned down and kissed the top of Cloud's head, then pulled the blankets up around the pair. "Where do ya keep the stuff Sheila sent?"

"Mamma never sent anything for me. I picked it up. She warned me… not to take it different than she said, but… I didn't want to leave again, and she had a lab accident. Won't be more… a week or so."

"Shit, arright, what should I do? Milk or bread or somethin' like that? What usually helps?" Reno frowned worriedly and carded a hand through Cloud's hair. "Is there anything I can do?"

One hand crept out to touch the baby. "Milk, usually. Nothing now." It hurt. Like Masamune had ripped down, slicing up so much more than it actually had. He felt torn, ripped, and his throat was raw now from the vomiting. Not Masamune. Sephiroth's sword cut cleanly, and this wound wasn't a clean cut. This was… this was the lab. Hojo's lab. The scalpels and the clamps, cutting and holding him open for the probing tools that ripped him more.

"No lab…" he mumbled, jaw clenching. He scooped the baby into his protective curl. "No lab, no lab, no lab," he repeated, between sobs. "Not you, not her, not me. No more labs."

"No, baby, no more labs," Reno cooed and lay down beside the pair. He smoothed his hand over Cloud's cheek, rubbing away the tears. "Shh, it's okay. We're safe, we're safe. See? No labs, we're all together and we're safe."

Together, and safe. Cloud relaxed slightly, taking comfort in the tiny little lump against his chest, snuggled back into the longer form behind him. He let himself relax completely for the first time in… since before Hojo, before SOLDIER. Then again, had he ever relaxed at Nibelheim? Probably not after the first time he'd been hurt. It was… nice. His thought jumbled into the fuzziness of sleep.

Content that Cloud was fine and Tempest seemed to be sleeping comfortably, Reno took the opportunity to sleep as well. He'd be awake in a few hours, depending on when Tempest woke up again, but that would be fine. If he could sneak Tempest out of Cloud's protective hold. For now, though, he slept with his family. A grin curved Reno's lips as he drifted off. Family, he could get used to that.


	16. Chapter 12: Functional Dysfunction

**The Experiment**

**Authors: Yahnkehy and The Prince's Jewel**

Notes: This is a collaboration fanfic, not role-play, per se, but similar being as it is a joint effort.

Genre: Final Fantasy VII, post AC, post DoC

Spoilers: Possibly a few, but mostly just mentions of major happenings in the original FF7 game, some for Advent Children.

Warnings: Uniquely done MPREG *ducks rotten tomatoes*, angst, broken Cloud, pissy Reno, slight OOC, hurt/comfort, yaoi, kissing, brat.

Pairing: Cloud x Reno

Disclaimer: Not mine; there'd be more yaoi if it was.

**Chapter 12: Functional Dysfunction**

Cloud relaxed in the hammock, listening to Rena coo at their daughter. Tomorrow, tomorrow wasn't going to be a great deal of fun. He _hated_ business functions, but there wasn't any way to get out of this one. He'd been the idiot who'd bought out Rufus Shinra, he was the one who had to put up with the bullshit. At least he'd managed to avoid it for a year.

He turned his head, lazily observing his wife and their daughter. At Sheila's advice, Rena had breastfed exclusively in hopes of keeping up the deception until all the business details were finalized. Not that Reno liked playing the girl, though, Cloud admitted with a shudder. Reno made a much better wife than his sister had, but the duplicity made him a lot more mopey than Rena had ever been. At least, Reno wasn't as vicious with him as his sister had been.

She was dressed to match their daughter today, both in bright yellow sundresses. Rena's laced down the front, making it easier for her to bare a breast when Tempest fussed about being hungry. They had finally broken down and begun introducing solids, mostly so Rena could finally get some sleep. Tempest's appetite sometimes seemed insatiable. Her little sundress was short, showing off the frilly matching bottoms that covered her diaper. Cloud eyed them a moment, wondering if Rena wore matching frilly panties, before deciding the redhead wouldn't've bothered putting any on.

Cloud turned his head the other way, looking out over the farm. Multi-colored chocobos roamed between fence lines. Well-constructed buildings protected supplies and provided shelter for the birds and his supplies. The house, smack in the middle of the farm, sported a paint job that like the other buildings, allowed it to blend into its surroundings. None of the buildings really looked like anything other than hills, unless the doors were opened or someone had recently cleaned the house's windows. Someone had, because they sparkled brilliantly in the sunshine.

Tomorrow, his currently idyllic life would end. Rena had recovered from the complications brought about by their trip from the crater, and he could no longer use his wife's health as a cover. He and Rena would have to go out into the world. Not that Rena would mind: she was eagerly anticipating returning to the city. Tempest was still too young to care. Cloud just wanted to go back to the crater.

He couldn't, though. He had his obligations to his businesses, his employees. He'd left Rufus in charge until Rena had recovered, and he had to find out what the Shinra heir had done with the company he'd sold. He'd been too worried about Rena to really pay much attention to the paperwork Rufus had sent him, but now…. Now Rena was definitely out of danger, and he had a huge pile of backwork to make up.

He turned his attention back to Rena. "You ready for tomorrow? We have to leave at first light if we're going to meet with Shinra by ten."

"Yeah, I suppose I'm ready. Just gotta make sure not to call Rufus 'boss' when you 'introduce' me. But, ya know, Rude's good with kids and if ya don't trust him with Tempest, your Ma wouldn't mind keeping the tyke so that we can keep her away from Shinra's grubby paws." Reno hefted Tempest up onto his hip and bounced her a little bit, making the dark spikes dance around her head. "And Rufus has a really nice glassed in elevator that I'd love to break in."

Parenting had become much easier now that he had an idea of what to do. And, now that Cloud was taking his meds as he should, there were fewer disagreements aside from the ones that led them into other, more fulfilling and mind-blowing rounds of making up.

Reno had gotten used to the less active lifestyle but, judging from how rambunctious Tempest was, had the feeling that he'd spend a lot of time chasing her around soon enough.

"Ah-Da!" Tempest flailed her arms and wriggled in Reno's grasp. "No un-Da, ah-Da!

Reno blinked at the baby and then chuckled. "Your daughter's demanding your attention, dear. She's making up her own sentences already. Wonder how she knows I'm a 'Da' instead of a 'Ma'? You been filling her head with crazy ideas after I explained that as long as I've got tits, I'm 'Mama'?"

Cloud gave him an absolutely blank look as he tried to process his family's babble-fest. Rufus equals boss equals bad. Rude plus kids equals good, maybe. Huh? Oh, right. Shinra. Except, Shinra was him, now, not Rufus, not Rude. Elevators needing breaking. Tits and da? Oh, fuck it. "No?"

With a head shake, Reno plopped Tempest on Cloud's belly and poked the blonde in the forehead. "Did you take your meds this morning or do I have to make you take them?" He glanced down at Tempest and grinned. "Rectally, of course."

"Weca… weca... weca we!"

"I'm never saying shit like that in front of her again. I think I lost my happy." Reno snarled his nose up, now having terrible visions of Tempest starting school with an even worse vocabulary than he'd had.

Cloud stared at his daughter a long moment, then pointedly turned his attention back to the chocobos. He was so not getting into that. At all.

"Did you take your meds, Feather-head?" Reno insisted, ignoring his daughter's new favorite word. She babbled happily, tossing in 'wecawe' every few moments; sometimes he hated how fast she picked things up. Now if only she could figure out how to change her own diaper…

The remains of his lazy contentedness vanished. He felt the expressionless mask fall into place, felt the burn as blankness filled his eyes. Felt himself transition from husband and father to the aloof loner blockading his emotions so he didn't have to feel. Heard it in the tonelessness of his voice when he answered, "You made me drink an extra glass of juice after you watched me take them, remember?"

"Oh, shit, that's right. Oops, I forgot. I was busy trying to keep Tempest's food out of my hair and in her mouth while I was doing it." Reno frowned briefly down at Cloud, irritated with the sudden shift. The blonde was touchy at best when he got like this, but, thankfully, Reno'd managed to stop getting weepy and upset about it. He bent at the waist and dropped a loud, smacking kiss on the blonde's cheek.

"I'm going in for a nap. You wanna come or are you going to play with Tempest for awhile?" Red brows rose suggestively and a smirk curled his lips as he raked his gaze down Cloud's chest. "She should be about ready for a nap, too. If we're quiet then I'll make it up to you?"

Cloud didn't respond to the kiss, or the suggestion. He swung himself out of the hammock, away from the redhead. He scanned the horizon as he wrapped himself in his own arms. Rena was going to the city. He was going to the horizon. "I'm taking Fenrir hunting." He didn't turn around, just started for the bike. "You can nap with Tempest."

Reno hefted Tempest out of the hammock and watched Cloud walk away, a frown on his face. "Maybe someday he won't walk away from us, Tempest. But, until that happens, we're just gonna have to get used to the fact that he only cares sometimes," he said softly to the little girl on his hip and then sighed, turning for the house. "Let's call Grandma and tell her that Daddy's meds need a little fine tuning, eh? Sound good? You can tell Grandma your new word!"

Talking with Tempest, even though the baby could barely speak just yet, alleviated a lot of the loneliness that Cloud left him with. Reno had a sinking suspicion that he and Tempest would most likely end up taking comfort in each other to make up for the loss of Cloud's company. "Ah-Da!" Tempest poked out her lower lip and leaned away from Reno, reaching for the door and the blonde far beyond it.

"No, baby; Daddy's going bye-bye for a little while." Reno carried Tempest into his and Cloud's room and settled them both in bed. Right now, after the icy chill of Cloud's desertion, he couldn't even think of putting Tempest in her own room.

The roar of Fenrir's engine starting was a distant, lonely lullaby.


	17. Chapter 13: Wolves

**The Experiment**

**Authors: Yahnkehy and The Prince's Jewel**

Notes: This is a collaboration fanfic, not role-play, per se, but similar being as it is a joint effort.

Genre: Final Fantasy VII, post AC, post DoC

Spoilers: Possibly a few, but mostly just mentions of major happenings in the original FF7 game, some for Advent Children.

Warnings: Uniquely done MPREG *ducks rotten tomatoes*, angst, broken Cloud, pissy Reno, slight OOC, hurt/comfort, yaoi, kissing, brat.

Pairing: Cloud x Reno

Disclaimer: Not mine; there'd be more yaoi if it was.

**Chapter 13: Wolves**

Cloud managed to stifle a whimper of relief as he signed the last of the paperwork for the day. He wouldn't sign them until he'd read them, and his headache…. It might not kill him, but it was certainly trying to.

He packed the papers he still needed to look over into the briefcase Rufus had presented him when he'd arrived a week ago. Then he spent ten minutes wrestling the lid down to the point where the catches could engage so he could lock the stupid thing. After which he realized his phone was still inside, and he hadn't called Rena yet to let her know he was on his way.

His head hit the top of the briefcase. It showed its disapproval by snapping the hinges, and sending papers shooting across the desk. Cloud promptly threw the thing across the meeting room; thankfully free of executives. Of course, that meant he had to spend another half hour gathering up and ordering the scattered pages.

Rubber bands, he soon decided, were his very best friend in the entire building. He banded the appropriate bundles of paper together and shoved them into his messenger bag. Retrieving his phone, he wearily punched in his wife's number.

It rang five times before she picked up. "I'm finally done. Be home in about ten, fifteen minutes." He flipped the phone closed and started determinedly for his bike. He was going to the hotel they were staying at until the repairs to the house he had in Midgar were finished. Stupid storms. Stupid vandals. Stupid construction company that had screwed up the flaws he'd found to start with and made them worse. He wanted his private hot tub, dammit. He rubbed at his temples, hoping he'd escape before someone else found something "direly important" for him to take care of.

Reno hung up the phone with a shake of his head. It was endearing how Cloud would call and tell him he'd be home soon only to hang up before he could answer or ask any questions. It was just another quirk that made the broody blonde interesting to live with.

Tempest had gone down for a nap and Reno was busily flipping channels on the television, trying to find something decent to watch. He and Tempest had spent a few hours playing around a park that had recently been constructed and, surprisingly, he'd managed to wear the little bundle of energy out. Perhaps he was getting better at being a 'mom' if he could tire Tempest out? It was a small victory that Reno was smug about. He'd have to tell Cloud when he got home.

A knock interrupted Reno's channel surfing and proud parent moment and he grumbled, tossing the remote down on the coffee table before shoving to his feet. "Hey, you must have misjudged your drive time, Cloud," he said, pulling the door open.

The person on the other side, though, wasn't Cloud, but rather Rude. Reno stared at his former partner for several moments before grinning up at the bald man. "Can I help you?"

An eyebrow arched high above a pair of dark sunglasses. Rude's head tipped, the other eyebrown climbing to join the other as the bald man examined the female in front of him. "Mrs. Strife?" he asked at last, voice puzzled.

"That would be me. And you are…?" Reno cleared his throat, fighting against the urge to laugh at the confusion on Rude's face. It was priceless. "Oh, you're probably looking for Cloudy; he's on his way home from the office. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Cloudy?" Rude repeated, voice nearly strangled as he fought to keep a straight face. It took a moment, but his eyebrows went down and he resumed his usual "Turk" expression. "I am Rude, ma'am. Will your husband be long?"

A grin nearly split Reno's face and he gave a quick jerk of his head. "He'll be home in about ten to fifteen minutes. Come on in and I'll get you some coffee or some tea. You can wait for him inside, but you've got to be quiet; the baby is asleep." Reno stepped back far enough to usher Rude into the room.

Rude frowned faintly, but stepped inside. "Coffee, black, please," he requested. He took a seat on the couch in front of the coffee table. A folder soon occupied the place in front of it. It was red, marked confidential, but had a smaller white label in the top right corner that read: Genetic Technology, Inc., Shinra Special Guards Project.

Same old Rude. Reno shook his head and left the bald Turk to get him a cup of coffee. When he returned, Reno handed off the cup and took a seat on the chair opposite Rude. He crossed his legs and adjusted his skirt down over his knees. "So, Rude, what brings you here to see my husband?"

"I'm afraid that is a security matter, ma'am."

Red brows rose and Reno stared at Rude patiently for a moment before the folder caught his attention. "Mm, I see. That's too bad. I'm assuming that since you've got a nice and nifty folder, that you're giving information rather than lookin' for it. Figure you're ready to go home and hang out with your fish, but if you wanna sit on your thumbs and wait…"

Rude took a sip of his coffee, made an appreciate noise, and settled in to enjoy it. "Mr. Strife requested the information."

Blue eyes narrowed on the folder, flicking over the labels quickly. The smaller one caught his attention and the smirk that had curved his lips fell. He stood and leaned over the table, snatching the folder up and flipping it open. "Back off before you even think it, yo," he growled, skimming over the information.

Cloud walked through the door to find Rude and Reno fighting over a folder, and sighed. "My shitty day just went to hell, didn't it?" On cue, Tempest began wailing from the bedroom, the cry proclaiming distress over a wet, poopy diaper and a need for food. "I'll take that as a yes."

Two steps later, he had the folder in his hands, and had shoved Reno in the direction of the crying baby. "You, take care of Tempest before she really gets going. And you, finish your coffee," he ordered them, eyes already skimming over coffee-splashed, badly crinkled pages.

Reno snarled at Cloud, baring his teeth angrily before he stalked down the hallway and into the room Tempest was currently screaming in. He changed her and forced himself to calm down before he carried the baby into the living space of the suite. "Explain! And I mean right fucking now!"

Cloud had sent Rude on his way with new orders. He sat, one hand rubbing at his forehead while the other turned the pages of the work he'd brought back with him. The red folder was gone. "Explain what, Rei?"

"You fucking know what! That folder! I saw the label and I got about two words read when Rude yanked it out of my hand. That folder is about my baby; start coughing up some information." Reno strode over and stood almost directly over Cloud, chest heaving and eyes flashing angrily.

His headache was definitely worse. Cloud stared down at the paper in front of him, wondering when the words would become words again instead of black swirls. "Folder?" he asked blankly, trying to force his eyes to work. His hands felt over the papers spread out on the coffee table, feeling for the folder Rena wanted. "I don't have…"

Reno's expression hardened and he backed up a step. "Fine," he growled and turned on his heel, stalking into the bedroom and gathering up a bag for Tempest. He changed her clothes and slung the bag over his shoulder before hefting her into his arms again.

"You keep that bullshit to yourself, then. I'll go talk to Rufus." Reno breezed by Cloud and slammed the suite door; startling Tempest and making her tear up. He shushed her as he stormed down the hallway, purse and baby bag swinging as he walked.

Cloud couldn't finish his sentence, couldn't remember what he'd been trying to say. He heard Rena tell him something… something that was probably important, but he couldn't catch the words. He tried to ask what it had been, but he couldn't get the words out. He caught a flash of red, the sound of a slamming door. "No… ple…" The week caught up with him, and his head thudded solidly into the table as he slid from the couch.

Down in the lobby of the hotel, Reno had the desk clerk arrange for a cab. While he was pissed beyond reason, he wasn't stupid enough to go out in public and try to hail a cab with an infant in his arms. Midgar-Edge might not be the most dangerous place on Planet, but it was a far cry from safe.

When the cab arrived, Reno got in the backseat and settled Tempest in his lap, barking directions at the driver which would take him to Rufus' private home. Twice since Reno had become a Turk had he been to the Shinra family home, and both times had been for less than decent purposes; the first was back when Rufus' father had been president and the old man had needed someone to take away the corpse of a young girl who had over dosed on some drug or other. The second time had been when he and Tseng had had to clean up the corpse of Rufus' mother.

This trip would be different; instead of showing up to clear away dead bodies, he was determined to get answers. And if he got them, then he wouldn't feel the need to leave a corpse in his wake. The cab pulled up to the curb just outside of a pair of gates, beyond which was a large house that was easily the same size as the top floor of the Shinra building.

Reno went up to the gate, Tempest babbling on his hip, and pushed the buzzer. "Rena Strife to see Rufus Shinra, please."

*.*

Cloud woke up with a headache. He groaned softly, all too familiar with the feeling of having gotten his head banged around. He felt carefully at the achiest spot, and wasn't surprised to find his fingers sticky with half-congealed blood when he got his eyes to focus on them.

He took a moment after that to take in his surroundings, concluding after a moment that he was in a hotel room. Why he wasn't in the infirmary instead he didn't know. He sat up carefully, wobbling slightly as he gained his knees in preparation of standing. Instead, he paused, waiting for the dizziness to pass. Since they were there, he looked at the papers nearest his nose.

"Oh, fuck," he muttered, as his brain processed the data. "Oh, no please tell me I don't have anything to do with a Shinra partnership?" Cloud forced himself up, and leaned back against the handy couch. He looked around slowly, taking in the signs that indicated his wife was around somewhere. "Rena? Did you arrange this deal with Shinra?" He got no answer, and raised his voice slightly. "Rena? You here?"

No answer. Glumly, Cloud looked back down at the paperwork. That was his name, alright. Rena's wasn't on the page in front of him. He reached out a shaking hand, and exchanged it for the other when he realized it was bloody. He picked up the page and began reading. Finished, set it down, and leaned back. "I want a divorce," he whispered unhappily. "She knows I hate this kind of shit."

The words echoed eerily in his head. Somehow, this time, the idea of divorcing Rena didn't seem right. That was when he remembered – the family had grown by one.

Reno slammed the limo door and hefted Tempest higher on his hip, feeling even more frustrated than when he'd left. Not only did Rufus Shinra refuse to explain about the project that involved Tempest but he claimed to have no idea what the redhead was talking about.

"Let's go talk to Daddy and see if he'll give us some info." The baby was dozing on Reno's shoulder as he made his way back into the hotel and into the elevator. Over the last two and a half hours, his ire had calmed down but he was still irritated that no one was willing to give him any answers. On another note, though, Reno had discovered a strange side of his boss; the man was terrified of small children.

Tempest would reach trustingly for Rufus so that she could grasp at his hair and Rufus would tense and clench his eyes shut. Tempest had found it hilarious and took great joy in making the blonde former-president cringe.

Reno stepped out of the elevator at his floor and made his way back to the room. "We're home," he called, stepping inside and closing the door behind him. "Lemme put Tempest down for a nap and then you and I need to talk, Cloud." Reno shot a look at the back of Cloud's head before making his way back to the bedroom.

Several minutes of fuzzy baby and a diaper change later, Reno closed the door quietly behind him. "Hey, it's time for your meds. I'll get some juice… Cloud? What happened to your head?"

Blood still caked Cloud's hair, and he'd just realized that little fact. He lifted bloodstained fingers, discovering that there was dried blood trailing over his brow past his ear and down his neck. It was, he mused, a good thing he'd fallen clear to the floor – which incidentally would need a good cleaning – instead of having bled all over the papers he'd been going over since he'd woken up.

"Passed out. Hit my head on the table." Anyway, he hoped he'd passed out. Rena'd knocked him out with a frying pan more than once. But, where would she have a frying pan at a hotel? Her words penetrated then – and he spent the next few moments wondering before he remembered that Momma had made him up a new cocktail to try to fix what Hojo'd done to him.

"Shiva, are you okay?" Reno's brow pinched in worry and he crossed the room, a hand going to the matted blonde spikes as he tried to see how bad the damage was. "I can't see it very well. Come into the bathroom and I'll get you cleaned up." Lightly Reno rubbed at the flaky blood on Cloud's cheek before leaning in and kissing the corner of his mouth.

Reno pulled Cloud along with him, walking slow just in case the blonde was off kilter. "Probably spent too much time at the office all week; I told Rufus that you needed a break but he said that you were the boss so you knew what would be best. You're off the hook, by the way."

Cloud followed quietly. He'd long since learned to cherish the moments when Rena cared for him, and he wasn't about to mess it up by saying anything that would make her smack his injury. He'd lost at least a week, then. Definitely more, since from the paperwork, he'd done a total buyout before…. Tempest? She'd named their baby Tempest?

Almost afraid to break the spoiling mood Rena was in, he said it softly, wonderingly, "Tempest?"

"She's sleeping but you can peek in on her after I clean you up. She'll want some Daddy time when she wakes up; you've been gone more than usual so she's fussy and cries when you leave." Reno grinned over his shoulder at Cloud and tugged him gently into the bathroom, pushing the blonde to sit on the toilet lid.

He crouched and shuffled through the cabinet under the sink, looking for the medical kit he'd stashed in there. "Aha! There you are," he mumbled and pulled the kit out, standing and setting it on the edge of the sink. Reno wet a washcloth and started carefully cleaning up the congealed blood on the blonde's face.

"Looks like I'll have to wash your hair again. Hmm," he tipped his head to the side, "I think we've got time to take a bath together before she wakes up. She had a lot of fun scaring Rufus and earlier we went to the park, so she should sleep for awhile. What do ya say?"

Just how much time had he lost? Rena, joining him for a bath? Then again, she wanted sex. The thought chilled him, and he shivered involuntarily. "I… need to lay down," he answered. He pushed himself to his feet, swaying a moment, then made his way to the bedroom, grabbing at the wall or the furniture when he got dizzy.

He leaned over the crib when he got to the room, gazing solemnly down at his daughter until he felt a little less dizzy. She had to be at least a year, maybe a year and a half old. He made his way unsteadily to the bed, unhappily realizing he'd forgotten all her firsts, and didn't even know her birthday.

Cloud fell into the bed when he tripped over his feet. It took him two tries – with Rena's help, had she followed him, then? – to get properly into the bed. His vision blurred again, so he closed his eyes, and interrupted Rena's voice – he couldn't make out the words – to say, "Meds?" because he remembered her saying something about them, and juice.

The stream of babble ended abruptly and Reno blinked. "Meds? Oh, right. I'll get 'em. Be right back, Cloudy." He brushed back a wisp of blonde hair that hung over Cloud's face and then turned back for the door.

He hurried into the kitchen, shuffling through the clutch of bottles for the medication Cloud needed. Bottle found and glass of juice in hand, Reno went back to the room and sat on the edge of the bed. "Here, baby," he said quietly, handing over the small blue pills. "You'll feel better in a few hours. Want me to lie down with ya?"

Cloud took the pills. He popped them in his mouth and downed the juice in three swallows. He made a noncommittal noise, deciding he was safer not giving an actual reply. The glass slipped from his lax hold. Maybe he'd lost more blood than he'd thought, considering how dizzy and weak he felt. The steady throb of his headache matched his heartbeat, but he was pretty sure it had stopped bleeding. Rena wouldn't have allowed him to bleed on the bed she had to sleep in, after all.

With a sigh, Reno leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Cloud's forehead and got up. "I'll be back in a few, baby," he said quietly and went to his suitcase. He found and grabbed a pair of boxers and a pair of sleep pants.

His breasts had begun shrinking a few days back, they weren't flat yet, but were slowly getting that way. Reno suspected that he had about a week before they were gone completely. Tempest wasn't going to be pleased that her mommy would be giving her a bottle soon. He added one of Cloud's loose shirts to his night clothes and left the room for a quick shower. By the time he came back, make up free and in comfortable clothes, Cloud was sleeping. He crawled into the bed and cuddled up against the blonde's back, an arm over a narrow waist.

Cloud's eyes snapped open. It took him seconds to remember that Rena had said she would be back… but the body pressed against his wasn't hers. Or rather, not female. But, not male, either. He decided it didn't matter just that second, since whoever it was wasn't a threat. At least, it didn't feel like a threat, and he knew from Rena cuddling with him what a threat felt like that close.

Rena was coming back, though. And if she found him in bed with another person, one she hadn't specifically told him to sleep with…. He shivered, clutching at the blankets he'd already pulled up to his chin. Was she testing him? How had their marriage gotten so off-course, anyway? When was it he had started fearing to go home, fearing to have her away from the farm? Why weren't they there – oh, the Shinra takeover. But, why was she with him? She'd seemed so different. Was it because she was a mother now?

Had he brought her to be close to his baby? Except, Tempest looked nothing like him. Cloud realized he was tense, shaking, and that all the thinking wasn't helping his headache at all. And there was still a strange person in his bed, arms wrapped around his waist, pressed up against his back. Possessive. His breath hitched as his eyes fell closed. He'd lost a week. Maybe this was someone Rena wanted to watch him with. Cautiously, he wriggled back against the other person, and waited.

"Hey now, none a that. Your head's gotta be pounding after whacking it on the table. Just sleep, baby," Reno cooed softly into the soft blonde spikes. He hugged Cloud tightly for a moment and then relaxed his hold to something a little less constricting. He kissed the back of Cloud's neck and then nuzzled him lovingly.

Rena's voice. Not Rena's … wait. There had been that one time. No, more than once, when he couldn't… and she had…. And she wanted sex, no matter the sweet words being murmured into his hair. What she wanted, she would get, one way or another. She always did, until he'd… he'd… taken her there. But what had happened there? Why couldn't he remember? He was always getting hurt fighting, so what had happened this time that he'd lost so much time? Was it a relapse? No… those felt different. Sounded different, tasted different. The echoing quality wasn't there.

This was real, and this was now. Or a really bad dream he desperately wanted to wake up from. Unfortunately, the dulling throb of his head wound was all to real, so it was real, and she was there, and he was here, and Shinra was his problem, and Tempest wasn't his daughter. The last broke in like a fist to his gut, a sword through his balls. Sephiroth had been a pervy bastard, but he'd loved him. Loved him, loved Zack, loved…

But he was with Rena, and who he had loved didn't matter. Silent tears soaked into the pillow. He'd been so stupid. His mind was still a jumbled haze of contradicting, self-castigating thought when he lost consciousness again.

Reno silently pet Cloud's head, oblivious to the tears streaming down the blonde's face. He carded his fingers soothingly through wild spikes until sleep started to pull him under as well. "Love you, Cloudy," he murmured and then sighed, letting go of consciousness. He hummed happily and snuggled his face against the back of Cloud's neck.

A soft whimpering woke Cloud. It took him a moment to place the sound: Tempest preparing to wail. Rena wasn't stirring, and wasn't wrapped around him any longer. He slid from the bed, pleased to note that his head was no longer pounding. The baby's supplies were laid out neatly next to the bed, so he lifted the child from the crib and set about changing her. She was still fussy when he was done, so he grabbed one of the two bottles – that's right, Rena was still mostly nursing – and headed for the mini-kitchen.

Bottle fixed, Cloud arranged himself on the couch so that he could feed the baby while he worked on the papers he'd obviously brought home with him the day before. His brows drew close as he read over one of the pages. "Absolutely not, and they aren't serious, are they? Of course they are. It's Shinra." Still scowling, he made a notation on the sheet, then looked down at his daughter.

"Tempest… Daddy can't remember when you were born or how old you are – so why does he remember what to do with all this shit he doesn't like?"

When the bed had first shifted, Reno had simply figured that Cloud was heading out to take a piss. But, when the blonde didn't return after a few moments, the redhead groaned and got up, rolling out of bed sleepily. The alarm clock read three in the morning and he groaned again; it was time for Tempest's feeding. He moved to the crib and leaned in to pick her up and froze when he found her missing.

It took all of two seconds to realize what had happened; Cloud had obviously heard Tempest where Reno had not and taken care of feeding her. But, the part that had Reno confused was why Cloud hadn't stayed in the bedroom. Usually, the blonde would curl up beside him when he happened to hear Tempest's cries before Reno did. It was curious and after the night before and how skittish Cloud had been acting, Reno wanted to find out what was up.

He left the room and made his way down the hall, slowing as he heard Cloud's irritated grumblings and his confession to the baby. Didn't remember? "You've been a daddy for about sixteen months, yo." He tacked on the word just to see if Cloud would frown at him and remind him that he couldn't say that. "The paperwork, though, I've got no clue about. You'll have to ask Mama. I expect we'll have to call her to see if we can fix your broken head, yo."

Cloud's pen froze at Rena's first word. She sounded more worried than angry, but her words…. Tempest began to sniffle, and he quickly relaxed his grip. Tugging the blanket away, he made sure he hadn't held her so tightly to have left bruises. "Sixteen months?" He looked up, mostly composed, but his eyes were wary and his smile sad. "I wonder what else I've forgotten. I don't… remember agreeing to buy out Shinra, either. Was that your idea?" Maybe, she really was worried, and he would get an answer. Maybe, being a mother… and maybe it was another game.

"Nope, that was all you. I didn't even know about it until you and Rufus had already agreed to terms. I'm flattered that ya bought the place just to keep me safe, but I know ya don't like the work. I miss our home out in the crater and the farm, but I know you're doing this to keep me and Tempest safe, yo." Reno moved further into the room and brushed his bangs back behind his ears, the red crescent tattoos now visible in the low light of the lamp.

"I can take her so you can work, if ya want." Reno held his hands out and grinned, though he was more worried about the fact that Cloud didn't even catch the 'yo' he'd tossed in. Just how much time had Cloud lost?

Cloud swallowed, hard, as he stared at the tattoos. "Um, yeah, please." He transferred the baby over to Rena, and immediately dropped his attention back to the papers in front of him. "Have I already fired the incompetents yet? Because if I have, then I have assholes to fire. Sorry, Tempest," he added quickly, "Gotta watch my language!"

"Yeah," Reno adjusted Tempest to lie in the crook of his arm and took a seat beside Cloud. "She picks up words that aren't the best for company to hear." He pulled the drained bottle from Tempest's mouth and held her up, patting her back until she burped loudly. "Now, tell Daddy your new word."

Tempest, for all of her cute innocence, smiled almost evilly. "Wecawe!" she declared and clapped her hands.

"Unfortunately, she heard me say I was gonna make you take your meds rectally." Tempest blurted out the word again, echoing Reno's unfortunate word and causing the redhead to wince. "And she seems to really like it. I think she's doing it because I wince when she says it." He bounced her on his knee for a minute and then regarded Cloud critically. "So, what do you remember? Like, do you remember Deepground and the remnants and how we ended up in such a fu--screwed up situation?"

Cloud didn't look up from the pages he was working on. "Deepground's one of Hojo's Jenova linked projects. And this guy's getting fired." He made a note to that effect. "Same with the remnants. Hojo's project, not getting fired." He looked up, frowning. "Kadaj…"

"Yeah, now do ya remember anything after that? Like, how we ended up posing as a married couple and how Tempest is here when she shouldn't be?" Reno watched Cloud's face carefully as he said the last bit. "You know you used to get pissed when I said 'yo', and you haven't said a word about it." He shrugged and leaned back, pulling Tempest up to rest against his chest. "Guess ya don't need me to pretend to be my sister?"

The part about Tempest had Cloud dropping his head to observe the papers once more. He'd known Tempest wasn't his, but for… what???! His head shot up. "Say that again?"

"What, about us posing as a married couple or that Tempest shouldn't biologically be here?"

Cloud stared at Rena. "The last thing you said."

"Oh, yeah, Rena's my sister. Ya know; your deceased wife?" Reno crossed his legs and waited patiently for Cloud to pick his jaw back up.

Cloud closed his eyes, and dropped his head. He knew he'd forgotten a lot, but that… no. "What is today?" he asked finally. There wasn't a calendar in the room, none of the pages in front of him had dates.

"Eighth month, fourteenth day; six years post Meteor Fall," Reno answered, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Cloud nodded, not looking up. He remembered Meteor Fall. He remembered… three months later, he'd met Rena. A month, and they were married. She'd gotten pregnant sixteen months later. He could remember her distended belly, how hard it was for her to get up and down. He remembered waking up in a pool of his own blood, and realizing he'd bought out Shinra.

Now Rena was claiming to be posing as a hermaphrodite sibling she'd never had, that they were only posing as married, claiming the baby he'd known wasn't his was a biological impossibility. He could remember, all to clearly, how she had taken to punishing him when the meds Mamma had made for him kept him impotent. Remembered the pain he'd endured because he couldn't keep her happy.

Yet, he couldn't remember how or why it had started. Couldn't remember why he had accepted the abuse. Except… except… it had gotten worse after she'd had the baby. Had it… had _he_ been the one to infect her with the Geostigma? Had it altered her? But, then, she'd liked watching him fuck, be fucked, early in their marriage. He could remember that, too, and remember how abruptly her enjoyment had ended when she'd learned she was pregnant.

A holdover from Hojo? From being the Strife boy? He'd fucked his way through the ranks, he remembered that, too. Bottomed until Sephiroth and Zack, and then topped only until… until Reno, and Rena.

He had only vague, fuzzy, confused memories from before Meteor, two years and maybe three, four months after it, and nothing beyond. The realizations shot through his mind at a rapid pace, mere seconds. He'd killed Sephiroth, gotten Zack killed, nearly killed Reno twice, and then killed Sephiroth again. Maybe he'd just felt he needed to be punished. That made sense. Rena would punish him if he confessed, so he did.

"I remember Meteor falling, and the baby on the way. There's nothing after that but waking up here, with all these papers."

"Fuck." Reno sat up, staring at Cloud incredulously. "Four years! Fucking hell." Not only did Cloud not remember Rena dying, but he didn't know anything about their current situation. Meaning that he also had no idea that the person beside him was actually a man. "Shiva's tits, this is a fucking mess."

Reno stood and went over to the playpen, putting Tempest down with a comforting rub to her back. "Okay," he said straightening. He kept his distance, afraid that Cloud would get twitchy if he got too close. "This is gonna sound all kinds of fucked, but you've got to believe me. Rena died giving birth to your son, who also died, a few years back. Remnants came and you kicked ass. That was almost two years ago.

"Afterward, I found out that the experiment that Hojo had been doing to me got me pregnant. Somehow he changed around my insides and now I can have kids. So, I called you when Rude tried to take me to Shinra and hand me over to Hojo's daughter. You took me out to the island and kept me safe while I was pregnant. Tempest was born there sixteen months ago. We've been pretending to be married since so that Tempest and I would be safe." Reno took another breath and shook his head.

"It wasn't until Mama took a blood sample that we found out that your wife was my sister, which is why we look so alike. Cloud, I'm Reno."

Cloud took a very deep breath, let it out slowly. "I think I need a drink."


	18. Chapter 14: Picking up the Pieces

**The Experiment**

**Authors: Yahnkehy and The Prince's Jewel**

Notes: This is a collaboration fanfic, not role-play, per se, but similar being as it is a joint effort.

Genre: Final Fantasy VII, post AC, post DoC

Spoilers: Possibly a few, but mostly just mentions of major happenings in the original FF7 game, some for Advent Children.

Warnings: Uniquely done MPREG *ducks rotten tomatoes*, angst, broken Cloud, pissy Reno, slight OOC, hurt/comfort, yaoi, kissing, brat.

Pairing: Cloud x Reno

Disclaimer: Not mine; there'd be more yaoi if it was.

**Chapter 14: Picking Up the Pieces**

"Yeah, we're still in Midgar-Edge. Mmhmm, same hotel. Cloud gave you the address before we left, right?" Reno nodded and paced, phone trapped to his ear. He'd already called Rufus and told him that Cloud was taking a break from the office, though the reason he'd given was about as far from the truth as one could get.

"No, Mama, I didn't. Why would I hit him…. No, no, I said he passed out and whacked his head on the coffee table, not that I got pissed off and hit him—Mama, just grab that portable lab of yours and get over here. He's lost a good chunk of his memory. Yeah, uh huh, okay. Tomorrow? That long?" Reno sighed and rolled his eyes skyward, rubbing the back of his neck in frustration.

He glanced back at Cloud, who was silently staring at the wall from his sprawl on the couch, an untouched beer gripped firmly in his hand. "Mama, I'm worried. Please hurry." Reno snapped his cell phone closed and walked slowly over to the couch, peering down at the blonde.

"Hey, baby, can I sit with ya? Mama said she'd be here tomorrow around mid morning. Rufus is going to handle the daily chores around Shinra and you've got the next few days off to screw your head on right." Reno tentatively perched on the edge of the couch, brows creased in worry as he stared at the silent blonde.

Cloud shrugged, and finally took a drink from the now-warm beer Reno –RENO! – had gotten for him nearly an hour or so ago. "How'm I supposed to do that? I don't even remember the last time…." He shook his head. "I can't remember enough of my own life to know who I really am. What I do remember… conflicts."

"Yeah, I kinda figured. With the scrambled eggs that are your brain on good days, losing a good portion of your memories would leave inconsistencies and holes. So, Mama's coming and you can ask her. She delivered Tempest, ya know. And she has an annoying habit of calling me youngling and Miss Strife," Reno grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"But, if ya feel weird havin' me close by while we wait for Sheila to get here, I can go stay with Rufus or Rude. Tseng might let me stay with him, but I kinda doubt he'd know how to handle Tempest." Reno snorted, a grin curving his lips. "And Rufus might have a heart-attack if Tempest stays with him. Rude's good with kids, though, so I might call him if ya don't want us here." And, Ifrit's balls, did that hurt to think about. He'd gotten so used to being affectionate with Cloud, and then some on good days, that hanging back and leaving the blonde alone didn't sit well.

That required another swallow of warm beer, and trying to piece together what little he knew with what Reno had told him. So. They were pretending to be married. Mamma was going along with it, to the point of calling Reno Mrs. Strife, and she _knew_ Reno wasn't Rena. Reno had patched him up and gone to bed with him like it was a regular occurrence. Had told him _not_ to have sex with him, like it was something they usually did. He had been affectionate, both in word and deed. "You said… we were pretending to be married to keep you and Tempest safe, right?"

"Yeah, that's why it started, anyway," Reno said carefully. Already he'd given Cloud a lot of information about things that had been happening, and he didn't want to push it by saying that they had been in a loving if strange relationship since just after Tempest was born. "And we've still got to be careful because we don't know what Hojo's daughter is going to do now that the contract with Shinra has been nullified by your buyout."

"Hojo's daughter?" Cloud drained the rest of his beer. "I… remember her." A frown appeared as he contemplated the empty can. "I bought out Shinra to protect you. So, why would you take Tempest and go back to Shinra or the Turks, and put yourselves in that danger again?"

"Like you said; you bought out Shinra, which means you're the boss and the Turks do what you say. Said you had 'em doing deliveries for the delivery service and stuff, so I'd be safe, I guess. But, that's only if you don't want Tempest and me here. Otherwise, I wanna stay right here. I'll keep my hands to myself, even, if ya want." Reno smirked and adjusted on the couch, drawing his legs up under himself and relaxing back into the couch.

"Keep your…" Cloud turned to look at him. "Just how… what… um…?"

Red brows drew together in a wince and Reno shrugged. "I'm teasing, yo."

He caught the wince. "Reno… we were…." He waved one hand vaguely in the direction of the bedroom. "Were we having sex?"

Reno scrubbed a hand over his face and sighed. "Okay, look; we've been…. Yeah, you can say that. Sure, yeah, we do—did, I mean. Well, until very recently. Like since today." He laughed lightly and squirmed again, trying to find a more comfortable position.

Cloud went from frowning to outright scowling. "Wonderful. Just fucking wonderful." Cloud slammed himself back against the couch, scowl focused at the ceiling. Red brows rose and Reno darted a quick look over at Tempest's sleeping form, noting her twitch at the volume of Cloud's voice.

"Okay, okay, just cool it for a bit, Cloudy." Cloud tossed the can in the general direction of a trashcan, sighing as he noted Reno turning his head back from looking at the baby. The scowl faded, a more thoughtful look taking its place.

"I don't think I want you to leave," he decided at last. "But… I don't remember anything of our current relationship, and what I remember of our old one is pretty bad. I want you to stay, and I want to keep protecting you… but I…." He tipped his head, watching Reno as he struggled to phrase the nebulous feeling of thought. "If we're going to be a couple, we're gonna have to start over, completely. I won't let you treat me like I remember you used to, or the way Rena did.

"I'm not real sure about you. I mean, you're Reno, but you're a mom, and you've got tits – little ones, but tits – and I just don't know how I'm gonna react, yet. I don't know how I did react, but since you said I acted like I had scrambled brains, I'm guessing it wasn't very good." He shook his head. "I won't treat you badly, though."

"I know about Rena and how she treated you. Trust me, I'm possessive of what's mine so those little trysts where she'd watch you fuck or be fucked by whomever caught her eye is definitely not happening.

"Also, I've hit you only once since this whole thing started and that was because you took what I said in a moment of being pissy to heart and ditched me at that damn volcano without a way out and without a word. You came back and I punched you for scaring the living shit out of me. Other than that, there's been no abuse. And there won't be any abuse. I've already promised not to do that." Reno turned on the couch, legs crossed Indian style, and focused his attention on the blonde.

"I'm all for starting over if that's what you need, but I'm laying down one rule; you will be wearing a condom when we have sex because I'm not ready to pop out another kid yet. And I definitely don't want to have to hide two babies from Hojo's spawn." Reno reached out and took Cloud's right hand in his own and shook it. "We have a deal, yo?"

Cloud blinked at him. "I left you in a volcano?"

"Yeah, your island. I got pissy because we kept having misunderstandings and you refused to talk to me straight. I told ya that after Tempest was born that I wanted you to drop us off somewhere and leave us alone. Like I said, I was pissed at the time, but you packed up the chocobos and left me there without a word. For all I knew you weren't coming back." Reno frowned at the memory and sighed deeply. "That was before I knew your brains were scrambled. If I had known, I wouldn't have said it. You were touchy about things, sometimes."

"I own an island?" Cloud repeated disbelievingly. "When did that happen? Why? _How?_ Where is it?" The fact that Reno expected him to wear a condom when, not if, they had sex wasn't something he was ready to deal with yet, especially not so soon after being told he'd lost his wife, son, and four years of his life. "Should I be laughing, crying, or drinking myself stupid? I want some hot cocoa. With marshmallows."

"Well, at least some things don't change no matter how scrambled up and holey your memory is." Reno got up and went to the kitchen, rummaging around in the cupboards for a few minutes. "We're all out of cocoa. So, it's either chocolate milk or mudslides." He grinned and leaned back, looking at the blonde cheerily. "I could put marshmallows in either of them if ya want. Might be kinda weird but meh, I've seen you eat when you're having sympathy cravings."

He took two glasses down from the cupboard, grumbling over the fact that he couldn't have alcohol until Tempest was finished nursing. "Oh, but the island is out in the middle of BFW; and I mean that literally. Smack dab in the middle of the ocean and can only be accessed by golden chocobo, especially since you don't allow chopper pads to be cut into the crater walls."

"Don't you dare put marshmallows in a mudslide!" Cloud yelped, then shot a glance at the baby. She slept on. "Heat up the chocolate milk and put marshmallows in that. That's cocoa, anyhow."

He leaned back, shifting so he was settled at the end of the couch instead of in the middle where he had originally sat to do paperwork. "So, my wife is dead, my son is dead, I've been fucking my brother-in-law, and he gave birth to a girl. I'm almost afraid to wonder what else I've forgotten, or how much weirder my life can possibly get."

He shot forward again. "Reno! What happened to Kadaj?" He shot a guilty look at Tempest, who stirred and whimpered slightly at his urgent question.

"Returned to the Lifestream, yo," Reno answered carefully, pouring some chocolate milk into a coffee mug and popping it into the microwave. "He joined with Sephiroth, you kicked his ass, and when Sephiroth faded away, Kadaj dropped like a lead ball and ya caught him. He died. Then, Yazoo shot ya and they all went bye-bye in a big, Cloudy-explosion. I'm not sure what happened after that, but I know I saw ya the day after out in town after the healing rain. Seein' ya and knowing that you don't fucking die, no matter what the hell happens, is why I knew I could call ya when the Turks were on my ass."

The microwave dinged and Reno took the cup over to Cloud, setting it down on the coffee table before going over to sooth Tempest to sleep again. She gave another whimper before going back to her interrupted nap. "But, as far as weird as shit things that ya don't remember, I think that's all. And I wouldn't exactly call what we've been doin' 'fucking', as much as…. Well, we didn't actually know I was your brother-in-law until after we'd been fucking regularly."

"So, I killed Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz?" Cloud wrapped his fingers around the cup, but didn't lift it.

"You didn't really have a choice, yo. They were gonna kill you. Even with me and Rude helpin' you out where we could, we still couldn't stop them. They were too far gone with the crazy to be just contained."

"The crazy?" Now Cloud lifted the cup, testing the flavor. It was acceptable, so he drank. He set the drained cup back on the coffee table before curling into a smallish ball in his corner. "I suppose it was inevitable, for us all to lose our minds. Sephiroth was the first. I suppose… if they're all dead, that I am the last."

"You know what I mean. They were obsessed with bringing him back and getting Jenova's neck; there wasn't a way to set 'em straight. They didn't want help, they wanted to end the world." Reno plopped down at the opposite end of the couch from Cloud, propping his feet up on the coffee table. "Yeah, the last that we know about. Seems every few years another of Hojo's fucked up experiments pops up out of the woodwork and tries to screw the planet without the benefit of lube or a reach around."

"It's funny. I know… I know I've killed Sephiroth twice, but now you're saying I've done it three times, and killed… the babies. Sephiroth's dead, Zack's dead, my wife and son are dead, the babies are dead… and I'm alive. Just as mindless as any of Hojo's other experiments, just in a different way." His voice softened even further. "Will I… will… if… if it happens, that way… will I survive again? Or do I get to die?"

"You say that like you're hoping for it to happen." Reno crossed his arms, a petulant expression on his face, and fixed his glare at the wall. "You're not a mindless anything; you were suffering from Mako poisoning when Zack died, Sephiroth and the Remnants were actively trying to kill you, and Rena and Reno died because of Geostigma—and none of that was your fault"."

Ocean eyes narrowed further, glaring death at the wall, though Reno's voice remained calm and low. "You don't get to die if I've got anything to say about it. And I've got a helluva lot to say about it, yo."

Cloud curled up tighter, somehow managing to rock on the squishy couch. "I remember it," he murmured softly. "I remember…. The tube, the Mako. Zack, and you… the babies… I remember…. It was after I killed him the first time. So confused, so scared, so mad… my lover… and he did that… to my mom, and our… for that _thing_! Like we didn't matter to him anymore, because Mother was there, and she wanted him, her oldest son…." Completely out of the blue, in a stronger voice, came the added, "Have I worn condoms when I fuck you?"

Reno shot a confused and horrified look at Cloud. He didn't know what to address first. "Yeah, we've worn a condom every time except the first; I was still pregnant then." That seemed the safest of the comments to reply to, but now he was worried that Cloud was really losing it. And fucking Sheila wouldn't be there for another nine hours! "Why do ya ask?" Yeah, distraction; that usually works with the harder subjects.

"When… when was the last time?"

"Yesterday morning before ya went to the office. Tempest took a long nap after breakfast and we had our own little breakfast at the kitchen counter."

"Oh." Cloud uncurled slightly, and headed for the bathroom. "I have… be back in a minute." He left Reno staring after him, and locked the door behind him. His baggy pants fell to his ankles when he loosened the belt. So, he did still go commando. At least there was something he remembered about himself that was true.

He examined himself carefully. If he'd worn one yesterday morning, then… yeah, there it was. He'd have to find out what brand they'd used, because it wasn't one he'd ever use again. "I'm betting I don't have sex with him nearly as often as he wants," he mused quietly, pulling the first aid kit from beneath the sink. "I'll bet… I've never told him I react badly to most condoms, because I've wanted him for…" he paused, hissing, as he applied the ointment, "way to long. Wanted him even when I had Sef, and Zack, before he gave a damn about protection.

"Why do I remember that?" he addressed his reflection almost angrily, but the strain around his mouth and the emotion in his eyes were more from sorrow than rage. "Why do I remember… " he let his voice die as his mind provided him vivid imagery of what he did remember.

He did up his pants with shaking fingers, eyes closed, mouth pinched. Washed his hands, unlocked the door, and settled back on the couch. "Reno. We didn't have sex very often, did we?" He had to ask, had to be sure.

"Not really, but you'd wake up some mornings and almost snap my spine. So, I dunno if it was just build up or if you could only get it up occasionally. Had that problem at first; no matter how much I wriggled or rubbed against ya, no stiffy. Had to send Mama a whole shitload of Wutaii silk to thank her when she got the meds set right so that we could every once in awhile." Reno cocked his head to the side, curious now. "What brought this on?"

"It's… a Mako thing." Cloud squirmed uncomfortably. "The more Mako treatments a SOLDIER got, the less… um…. Really, really sensitive skin."

"Oh, okay, gotcha." Reno's gaze shot to Cloud's crotch and then back up at his face. "Right, you pick 'em out from now on, then. Err, well, I guess I should say if ya want to, huh? You don't exactly have nice memories of me anymore, so that might put a bit of a crimp on our sex life." And that was a fucking shame.

A frown of disappointment curved Reno's lips downward for a moment but he shook it off. He could wait if that was what Cloud needed right now. He could only imagine what it was like to wake up after having missed a significant portion of his life and have a former enemy expecting to crawl in bed with him. "Well, I guess ya don't have to worry about it for awhile, right? If you do decide after things get straightened out that you wanna give it a go again, then I'm all for it, but yeah, now isn't exactly the best time for you, is it?"

Cloud managed a broken fragment of a laugh. "That's… putting it mildly. I've just had my life and my family ripped away." Again the broken fragment of a laugh. "My wife, my son, my brothers… you and Tempest.

"When I first woke up and saw those papers, all I wanted was a divorce. Rena knows… knew I hated shit like that, but she was always arranging deals until I moved us to the farm. I can't… to do it voluntarily…." Cloud lapsed back into silence, gazing at the crib, but his lips continued to move, as if he were still speaking. After a minute, he looked over at Reno.

"I think I probably knew, somewhere deep, that you couldn't be Rena before you told me. Except, I wanted to believe that it was back to being like it first was, right after we got married, before she realized how rare it would be for me to be… having sex. At first, she was really sweet, you know? Then it got to be where we were never home together, we were always at some function, some party, some meeting that she'd set up or accepted invitations for, and the more reluctant I got to go, the meaner she got." Cloud cocked his head. "I remember now. That's why I was so glad to start the delivery service, and the farm. I could get away from her if I was delivering something, and out on the farm, no one bothered us."

He nodded slightly. "My memories… aren't good. I don't remember much from when I was little, just the feeling of being hated. I can remember a little from being in the army, but most of it revolves around Sephiroth and Zack. I can remember Nibelheim burning, and seeing my mother's body with her toes curled all crispy and black. I remember moving Tifa, and Zack telling me to stop him. I can remember killing Sephiroth. Then there's a haze. Pain. You and Zack, Hojo. Both of his daughters, and my brothers.

"I remember watching them shoot Zack, over and over. I remember crawling over to him, remember watching him die. Then… Tifa again. Barrett. You. I remember the plate falling. Traveling. Lots of traveling, looking for Sephiroth even though he was dead. I can remember being confused a lot, too, because how was I supposed to kill a ghost?

"And I remember seeing him. I remember fighting him. I remember how the blood ran down his face, how my limit tore him inside out. I remember it got bright, and noisy, and then… I found a place to hide, and Rena found me. I know our marriage started to fall apart, but I don't remember exactly how or why, but I know nothing I tried seemed to help. I remember that she got pregnant, and that she was huge, and couldn't move very well. I remember that she said she wouldn't name our child Tempest.

"So, when you called our daughter Tempest, I hoped that some of what I'd forgotten was a reconciliation. Instead… instead…." Cloud spread his hands. "Instead, I found out I'd lost another family."

It took several minutes for Reno to form a reply, to even think of something to say to all of that, and when he did he had no idea if it was the right thing to say. Cloud seemed to remember several instances involving him, Reno noted, but it was all bad or embarrassing and revolting.

"You did lose your family; brothers, wife, son, but you have still have a family, just not the one you remember. And I kinda figured that you wouldn't recognize me as me—we'd had that problem a lot back at the island. That's the downside and what made me uneasy about pretending to be her; I look too much like her and your memories were scrambled enough that you'd forget sometimes and call me Rena. It's one of the reasons I agreed to let you call me Rei; less chance of being confused for her."

Reno scooted forward a little bit, not close enough to touch but near enough that he could see the shine of Mako in Cloud's eyes. "The upside, though, was it made the perfect cover and we… liked each other well enough that we decided that we could make it work." His lips twisted wryly. "Enough, in fact, that we didn't plan on ending the charade. But, now that all depends on what you decide you want. Tempest and I are still your family, we're still gonna be here if you want us, but the decision has always been with you. The way I see it, you'd have to deal with us and we'd be living with you at whichever house you picked, so it's all on you as far as that's concerned."

Tempest's head popped up, weaving sleepily, and Reno stood before she could even make a noise to get some attention. He hefted her, checked her bottom, and sighed. "Be right back; someone's got a poopy diaper." He left the room, cooing and making faces at the baby, leaving Cloud time to think about what had been said, unsaid, and offered.

"He lets me call him Rei?" Cloud murmured, a tiny puzzled frown tacking itself in place. "And… he wants to stay with me. As… family." The frown deepened as he glanced around the room and found the clock. "Five twenty am. I need a nap." He stood up and followed Reno into the bedroom. "I think I need to sleep on it," he announced before stripping and crawling back into the bed. "Wake me up around… noon?"

After a slight pause, he added, "And if you're tired, I'm not gonna kick you out of the bed."

Tempest kicked happily, hands tugging at Reno's hair as the redhead fastened the tabs on the diaper and then pulled the onesy back down, fastening the snaps with the ease of familiarity. "Understood, but I've got to feed her still, and if I can wear her out I'll lay down with ya while she takes a nap."

He shot Cloud a small grin and put his back to the blonde, lifting his shirt and tucking it under his chin before hefting Tempest into his arms. She latched on greedily and Reno pulled his shirt back down just enough to cover her head while she nursed. "I'm kinda stuck on her schedule until she can finally sleep for more than five hours at a time." He turned and lifted one of Tempest's hands, waving it at Cloud before heading out of the room. "She's a greedy little brat, just like her mama." With that, he closed the door and took Tempest into the living room.


	19. Chapter 15: Assembling the Puzzle

**The Experiment**

**Authors: Yahnkehy and The Prince's Jewel**

Notes: This is a collaboration fanfic, not role-play, per se, but similar being as it is a joint effort.

Genre: Final Fantasy VII, post AC, post DoC

Spoilers: Possibly a few, but mostly just mentions of major happenings in the original FF7 game, some for Advent Children.

Warnings: Uniquely done MPREG *ducks rotten tomatoes*, angst, broken Cloud, pissy Reno, slight OOC, hurt/comfort, yaoi, kissing, brat.

Pairing: Cloud x Reno

Disclaimer: Not mine; there'd be more yaoi if it was.

**Chapter 15: Assembling the Puzzle**

Cloud sat quietly as Sheila set up her miniature lab. He watched as she drew blood, remaining passive when she hooked him up to some weird diagnostic machine. He recited to her what was left of his memories, in as much detail as he could when she questioned further.

He ate what she gave him, took the medicine he was supposed to take from the regime she'd worked out with him before he'd lost his memories again. Relieved himself in the sample collectors she handed him when he had to go, and returned them with a scarlet face.

Cloud gave Tempest two bottles and changed her several times to give Reno a break, and to let Sheila examine him as well. He had a shower, then a very thorough physical, after which he had another shower. A pair of sleep pants and a cup of cocoa later – Mamma had brought some! – found him curled up on the corner of the couch, going over paperwork while Sheila looked over the processed portion of the data she had collected.

Reno slipped out of the bedroom, closing the door quietly. Tempest had been a beast to put down for a nap this time. Sheila being over usually meant happy baby and grandma time, and Tempest was pissed that grandma didn't have as much baby time as she was used to.

"Mama, you're going to have to spend a few extra days when ya can or I'm afraid that Tempest is going to have a baby-sized conniption fit." Reno leaned heavily against the door, hair a mess and shirt splotched with baby tears.

"So, did ya find anything out?" He lugged himself off of the door and headed for the couch and the comfy blonde he wanted to lay on for a few minutes. Their nap this morning hadn't panned out and Reno's eyes were drooping. He plopped down on the couch and moved to lay his head on Cloud's leg, and then grumbled before altering course and leaning his head on the couch beside the blonde's leg. He still wasn't sure where they stood and taking liberties like laying on the poor guy wasn't the best way to show he was accepting the hold or whatever was on their relationship.

Cloud reached over with one hand and tugged Reno's head onto his lap without ever taking his eyes off the paper he was reading. His fingers worked through the tangled red mess, automatically smoothing tangles and snarls into some semblance of order. "I think I'm gonna fire this guy, too," he announced, and stopped petting Reno long enough to make the notation and pick up another sheet.

"You should be hiring the best there is, not the sharks and bottomfeeders that worked for that boy's father," Sheila agreed. Her eyes were glued to the sheets of data she was shuffling through. "You, youngling, take a nap. This data will be here when you wake up, and I may have found something by then."

Cloud's fingers went from combing out the long lengths of Reno's hair to more of a scalp massage. "I can get Tempest if she wakes up, Rei. You look like hell, so sleep."

"Thanks, yo. I like knowing I used to be a shark. The bottomfeeder comment was a bit much, though," Reno teased and then yawned wide. "Still, Tseng and Rude and Rod and Elena and Cissnei might be bottomfeeders, but they're damn good at what they do. They'd have never survived a single assignment with me if they weren't." He snuggled into Cloud's thigh and yawned again.

"Don't let me sleep long. I've gotta get dinner started soon. We're having," Reno yawned again and rubbed his eyes, "a roast and potatoes and something green…" he trailed off, tucking his hands under Cloud's thigh for a few minutes of shut eye.

"Why would that girl be fixing a meal like that when you are in a hotel with perfectly good room service?"

"Dunno." Cloud shifted slightly, adjusting Reno more comfortably as he did. He set aside the paper he'd just read and got another. "I didn't realize the fridge was big enough to hold the stuff to make that kind of meal. Come to think of it…." He twisted to look at the mini-kitchen. "It won't. That fridge's barely big enough for a bottle of wine and some cheese."

"Tuckered out," Sheila summed up, "and talking out his ass."

"Supp… huh. This feels… normal."

"What's that?"

"Having him sleep on me like this."

"Your missus did that a time or two when I stayed with you before, child. It was quite normal, and with that baby-child tucked up by her tummy, all on your bed."

"Oh." Cloud looked down at the waterfall of red on his lap. "I guess I don't mind." He brushed Reno's hair off his face and simply watched him sleep. "It's… kinda nice."

Sheila snorted, and shuffled her papers some more.

*.*

"Ugh, my head hurts." Reno pushed himself up, glaring blearily around to get his bearings. "Oh, Mama, sup, yo?" He yawned and stretched, rubbing his head. He felt like he'd slept too long, or not enough. "Aspirin?" He found Cloud still perusing paperwork and leaned on his shoulder, dropping a kiss on the blonde's neck.

"Oh, yeah, results?" Reno straightened up, looking at Sheila who was bouncing Tempest on her knee. "Find anything out?"

Cloud glanced up from his paperwork, and stiffened a little when Reno kissed him. Then he shrugged, and relaxed. Like having Reno curled up, using him for a pillow, the kiss felt comfortable, right. He returned his attention to his paperwork, but something felt off.

Cloud reached out and tugged the redhead to lean on him again. "Mamma's waiting for the rest of the tests, Rei, so relax." He tangled his fingers in Reno's hair, tugging lightly until he had the redhead leaning against him comfortably. "Tempest is getting her granma time, so unless you want seriously unhappy baby –" and Cloud's tone suggested that she had woken up pissed and hadn't been happy to see him, "– then you can wait on them too."

A grin curved Reno's lips and he settled comfortably against his blonde, one arm draped over Cloud's hip. "If this is the result of Tempest getting grandma time, then I'm all for it." He felt dopey and happy that Cloud had initiated contact, so much so that the grin refused to leave his face.

Unfortunately, the happy was tempered by two things; contact and comfort did not equal acceptance, and there was no way to coerce Cloud into taking a shower with him for some alone time without making the man uncomfortable.

The last was a little worse because Reno got off on Cloud's affectionate side. Still, he'd sort of gotten used to being somewhat celibate with occasional rounds of overly horny Cloud. Those particular instances sometimes required that they take a break from sex or else take the chance of breaking him. Still, it wasn't fun to have the touchy feely that turned him on without the knowledge that they'd relieve the need in a few days, at the outside. This was almost like dangling a carrot and keeping it just out of reach indefinitely. "Hungry? I can call for room service in a minute when I get up for an aspirin."

"Mamma called down a few minutes ago when you started twitching." Cloud glanced over to where Sheila was reading _Princess Shinra and the Seven Mako Miners_ to Tempest. "Said you'd be waking up soon, and you were talking 'bout making a roast when you fell asleep. Hope that's what you wanted, because that's what she ordered."

His fingers carded restlessly through Reno's hair to brush soft caresses against his arm and side. It felt right, having Reno pressed so close. Even the fact that the other man had small breasts felt right. Cloud's hand grazed over the side of one. It would fit perfectly into his hand, and he could almost see how the nipples would look…. Er, no. He _remembered_ how they looked pinched between his thumb and finger. He flushed, disengaged, and stood. "I'll go get you that aspirin…." He fled to the bathroom.

Reno blinked slowly, his breath coming in shallow pants, and then shifted on the couch, crossing his legs to hide his reaction to the familiar touches. Now was not the time to be sporting a stiffy. Still, the way Cloud's hands had moved over him…. Nope, not going there. "Thanks for ordering a roast, Mama."

Again Reno shifted, very uncomfortable being erect in the presence of both his daughter and the closest thing to a mother-in-law he'd ever have. "Think Cloudy will agree to going out for ice cream after dinner, or is he gonna be…" Reno looked over the stack of reports that were still waiting and frowned. "Never mind; he's gonna be busy. Again."

"I want that boy to be staying here until my tests are done." Sheila set both the book and the baby down, watching as she toddled to her mother. "Some things outside, they be not good for that boy to be dealing with just yet."

"What things, Mamma?" Cloud slipped back into the room, handing Reno the aspirin and a glass of water. "Isn't this Shinra paperwork worse?"

"That girl is out there, still," Sheila snapped. "The one that was sending you to my door in tears when she turned her back on you. You don't be remembering that, and you don't need to be getting yourself crushed going back thinking nothing has changed.

"There be the people who lost their jobs when you bought out Blondie-boy, the worst sort, the desperate ones. You may still have a fighting edge, but you…." She picked up one of her sheet and regarded it a moment. "You are not what you were. And not one more word will I be saying on that until all my tests are done!" she added with a raised hand.

"Not what I was?" Cloud dropped to the couch beside Reno. "Ominous, Mamma, and not nice!" He tickled Tempest's bare feet. "But I'll stay in."

"Good." A machine beeped, and Sheila lumbered up to get a fresh test result.

Someone knocked. "Room service!" Cloud got up, let the man in, and tipped him well. His eyes followed the man's ass out the door. He gave his head a little shake, then turned back to the others.

"Supper time."

The happy grin finally died. "Yeah, supper." Reno turned his head and stood, lips pinched unhappily. He'd seen exactly where the blonde's eyes had been, noted how long they stayed, and was only holding his tongue because Mama would flatten his skull if he started an argument while Cloud was out of sorts. And she could do it, too.

"You can go ahead and stay in, then. I'll go out for ice cream and bring it back here." Tension laced Reno's voice and tightened his jaw. "I'll get you some vanilla, how's that sound, Strife? Put it in a dark grey suit, give it some black hair and a nice ass, and I bet you'd be all over it."

Reno took a deep breath and went into the kitchen to make a bottle, and then stalked back into the bedroom, baby on his hip. Tempest whined and started to make unhappy noises but Reno took a seat on the edge of the bed and hiked his shirt up, pulling her in to feed before she could get going. It wouldn't work long, but as long as food was presented then Tempest would wait for her hissy fit. "Fucking told him that I'm possessive and what happens? He has the nerve to stare at another man's ass right in front of me. I swear, if I didn't love him I'd rip his dick off," he grumbled at his daughter, tapping the bottle on his knee angrily.

Cloud stared after Reno in bewilderment. "Vanilla ice cream in a suit with black hair? Did I tell him? I haven't had that… since…." One hand rose to rub at his temple as he winced.

"What's wrong?' Sheila demanded.

"Twinge. I was just remembering the last time I had that treat, and… I ate it so fast I got an ice-cream headache."

"I don't think I've ever heard of a treat like that."

"Oh, no. It was… um… something Zack came up with. Vanilla ice cream, dipped in chocolate, and sprinkled with tiny pieces of black licorice." He frowned, looking down at the covered dishes. "I'd much rather have dessert first, Mamma."

"No." Sheila tapped her papers into order before getting up. "This tells me you need to eat that first. If your lady wife can find that treat for you, you may have it _after_ I'm happy with how much dinner you eat." She walked over to the cart and whipped off the lids.

Moments later, Cloud found himself with a filled plate. He settled docilely into one of the chairs at the small dining table, and proceeded to eat his dinner. When Reno finally came out of the bedroom, he looked up, a small smile on his face.

"Reno? Take one of the guards with you, okay? Oh! Mamma says if I eat enough, I can have the treat you said you'd get me, if you can find it."

The redhead paused in bending down to set Tempest on her feet and slowly straightened, staring at Cloud in disbelief. "You're serious, aren't you?" The frown returned, though a little less angry than before. "I was making a sarcastic remark about you all but eye-fucking the guy who brought the food up. Vanilla is a term to describe the soft ones, and that guy was as soft as they come, from the looks of him."

Reno shook his head and took a seat at the table, his elbow propped on the table top. "I warned you that I'm possessive of what's mine. I claimed you as mine over a year ago, even though you don't remember it. A wandering eye is the best way to do one of two things; it either makes me angry enough that I wanna rip your dick off, or makes me so damn jealous that I feel the need to remind you just who keeps your dick happy."

Cloud's smile vanished, his head dropping. He didn't take another bite; afraid the shaking of his hands would betray him. Rena… Reno…. Which of them had just sat down? Did it really matter? No matter what he said, how he tried to defend himself, he had been comparing – and even though the comparison had been decidedly in Reno's favor….

He coughed slightly, and reached for his water. The glass didn't tremble. The water was cool, refreshing. He sat the glass down gently. "I guess that means I don't get any ice cream. It's okay. Mamma didn't really want me to have any anyway." Was that his voice, that soft, defeated sound? It was, wasn't it? How pathetic. He picked his fork back up and resolutely set about feeding himself enough to make up for whatever Mamma had discovered was wrong with him now.

"That's not what I was saying, yo." Reno tipped his head to the side, watching Cloud shove food into his mouth. It was obvious that the blonde wasn't tasting or enjoying his food, but Reno didn't reach out and touch him like he wanted to, to calm him down and set him straight. He knew better.

"I was just saying that after dinner and ice cream, Sheila is going to have to take a walk with Tempest so that I don't feel strange screwing my husband while my mother-in-law listens in." A smirk curved one side of Reno's mouth. "It's not like the walls are all that thick here, so she wouldn't even have to try. Maybe I should ask her to go for ice cream instead. We can take a long, hot shower together; I think that's the only room left to christen."

His appetite fled entirely, but Cloud forced himself to finish the last few bites on his plate. "Mamma, I've finished," he called quietly.

Sheila looked up from her computer. "Eat another of the spinach stuffed chocobo wrap," she ordered. "That will help with the anemia."

"Yes, Mamma." Cloud took his plate over to the serving cart and got another of the wraps. "Anything else?"

"Wutaiian convelo. Try to get one of them down, child. I know you don't like the flavor, but it is chock full of what you be needing."

Cloud added one of the sweet smelling, vile tasting fruits to his plate – the smallest he could find – and returned to his seat. He picked the convelo up, peeling it easily. "I don't think I want ice cream after all, Rena," he said softly. "I'll be done soon, and we can shower."

"I'm going to tell you this one more time, Cloud," Reno kept his tone even and as calm as possible despite the upset tremble in his stomach. "If you don't want me, tell me. I'm not demanding anything from you. If the idea of fucking me scares you enough that you call me by my sister's name, then don't even bother." He stood and straightened his shirt with a firm tug, lips thinned and expression cool.

"If you want the room service guy, then go for it. Obviously I'm holding on to a relationship that you've already let go of. Sorry, Strife." Reno's jaw flexed and he turned, scooping Tempest up in his arms and heading back to the bedroom, closing the door and turning the lock silently.

Cloud blinked at the shattered glass, trying to figure out what had just happened. He let Mamma pull the glass shards from his hand, clean it up, and wrap it in bandages. She took his plate away when he tried to continue eating his dinner, scolding him for trying to eat broken glass. He hadn't realized there was glass in his meal, and couldn't figure out how it had gotten there.

Sheila moved the plate safely aside, and turned back to Cloud. Mid-scold, she stopped, reached out, and tipped the blonde's head up. "Oh, not again! How can you have a relapse when you can't be remembering anything to start with?" she demanded, a worriedly frustrated edge to her voice.

She led the passive blonde to the couch, and made him lie down. After covering his eerily still form with a blanket, she tapped on the bedroom door. "Youngling? I need to speak with you."

It took a moment but Reno answered the door, face pinched with hurt and wearing one of Cloud's shirts. "What is it, Mama," he sighed heavily, obviously not a happy camper presently.

"A couple things, youngling." She shot a look over her shoulder at the motionless body on the couch. "Do you want the good news or bad news first?"

"Bad news always first; makes the good news seem better than it is." Reno leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms, brows pulled together over sad eyes.

"Tempest has the Jenova gene. Cloud relapsed." She gave it to him straight and shot, pausing to let it sink in.

Reno sighed deeply and scrubbed a hand over his face. "Wonderful. Just what I always wanted; my baby could go insane and my husband… and Cloud's gone back to catatonia. Just _fucking_ perfect!"

Flat ocean eyes met Sheila's. "Is there any way that anything could be good news right now?"

Sheila nodded. "Tempest is the biological child of yourself and Zack Faire. Since both of her parents are resistant to the Jenova gene, it is very likely she will be as well."

"Zack?" Reno looked behind him at Tempest playing with blocks on the floor and then back at Sheila. "I'm not surprised about him being her sperm donor, but, you really think she'll be resistant? I don't want to have to… I don't wanna fight my own kid if she grows up and goes nuts. Is there any way you can be sure that she'll be immune to Jenova's influence?"

"Short of killing her? No." Sheila remained blunt. "However, considering how high a resistance Faire had, and how high your own resistance is, it is extremely unlikely that Jenova will be able to influence your daughter.

"Now, about Cloud…." She paused to look at the blonde again. "His stress levels are inordinately high, even for him. His nutrient levels are entirely out of line, as well. He's had far too many shocks to his system, and most of them haven't been good. He is also suffering from Mako withdrawal."

He tried not to make it obvious, really he did, but Cloud's unmoving form was visible over Sheila's right shoulder and Reno couldn't help but look him over. "And the laughs just keep coming," he muttered grumpily. "How do I fix him? I want him back to his usual broody and fucking impossible self as soon as possible. But, I'm not going to pull punches with him; if he asks me something, I'll tell him what he wants to know. I can't coddle him and treat him like a kid, Mama.

"Yeah, I get that he's sick and he needs special attention, but treating him like a little kid isn't going to help him. I'm trying to be adult about this and be supportive, but I'm not going to ignore it when I catch my _husband_ staring at another man's ass." Reno sighed heavily and flexed his hands at his sides, closing his eyes to reign in his anger. "No, I'm sorry, I'm just pissed. Fix him. Tell me what I've gotta do to make him better."

Sheila's hands clenched, and she twitched in a not-good way. "You are missing the point, young man. In fact, you are missing a great _many_ points. Point number one: He has no memory of every marrying anyone but your sister. Point two: When married to your sister, he was expected to check out and compare potentials for her pleasure. Trust me that you do not want to know why I know that. Point three: He has _never_ married you and _is not_ your husband. Point four: He doesn't remember having agreed to pose as married to you."

He tried to interrupt, she rode right over him, hefting her considerable bulk at him until he was forced to take several steps back. "Point five: You most _certainly are not_ being supportive when you punish him for things he cannot remember and that are not true. Point number six: He has a total of approximately three entire years left to him, plus basics like reading, speaking and moving – and he's forgotten some of that. Point number seven, since you've obviously overlooked it entirely:" and her voice switched to one of those terrifyingly quiet shouts, "he is behaving more like a child or a scared, wounded animal than the young man we both know he _was_. Because he is _not_ that young man now, he doesn't remember how to be! And point number eight," her voice dropping now to a more quiet, almost defeated tone, "is that if he has any more shocks like this, he will either lose what few memories remain to him, and become Jenova's tool because he won't know to fight her anymore."

Reno stumbled back at the horrifying bombardment, eyes wide and mouth slack. A hand went to his mouth and he collapsed back against the wall, staring at the floor as if making sure it was still there. Sheila had certainly been blunt and the ground had fallen out from beneath him a little more with each word she spoke. "I didn't know," he said in a tiny voice. He didn't even see Tempest toddle out of the room, too intent on trying to find some way to process the information.

"Three years left… is he…? No, I've already told him that I won't let him die. You're a doctor, so fix him." Reno flicked his eyes up to Sheila's face, desperately searching her face for some kind of hope. "You can fix him. You will fix him! He can't lose everything." The enormity of the situation buckled Reno's knees and he slid down the wall

It hurt. So much. Memories roiled in his head, conflicting, fighting, hurting. He screamed, over and over, but no one heard him. Or if they did, he couldn't hear them over the barrage of images, sounds, pains. He burned in the Mako tank, screamed as Hojo picked him apart and reassembled him. Fell from the bridge, was pummeled by the bullies. Bones broke and his blood blinded him as he relived training. He remembered being raped, being loved. Being sick, and his mother caring for him. He remembered her anguished screams as she burned; Sephiroth's beatific smile as he fell. His mother tending his hurts when he'd gotten beaten, again. And he screamed, and screamed, until finally, finally, someone answered.

"Ah-Da," Tempest toddled toward Cloud, fell down, and pushed herself back up, determinedly heading for her Daddy. Un-Da and Gamama were angry and sad and the little brunette wanted her Daddy. She'd never heard Gamama talk like that, and she'd never seen her Un-Da look so afraid. Un-Da was the one who smiled a lot and played with her, gave her nummies and pet her when Ah-Da had to go bye-bye.

A cool hand on his brow. He opened his eyes, looking into palest silver blue. "Mommy?"

"Yes, child. Hush now." Her pale hair fell over her shoulders, and her eyes were so sad. He didn't like to see his mommy sad, so he closed his eyes. "You're very sick, little one."

"It hurts, Mommy." No, he was too old to call her Mommy now. He'd call her Mama. That would work.

"It will ease, baby." She stroked her fingers through his spikes. It felt good, at first, easing his pain, but finally Cloud whimpered under her touch. It felt like she was tugging….

"Ah-Da?" Tempest rubbed Cloud's cheek with the flat of her palm, the other tugging on the tickly blonde spikes; she liked Ah-Da's spikes. He smelled good and his hugs were the best. "Ah-Da, wan' hugs."

"Oh, hi baby." He shifted enough to pull the toddler up onto the couch and set her up on his stomach. "How's my baby girl?"

"I am a doctor, yes, youngling." Sheila gave the young man a compassionate look. "But I am no miracle worker. Just like I cannot make you fully male again, I cannot undo the years of experimental drugs, Mako, and trauma that yon boy has been through."

"I know you can't change it all, but you can stop him from degrading further, right?" Reno lifted his head, eyes wet and pleading, to stare up at Sheila. "Please, I'm begging you to fix him as much as you can. I don't want to lose him."

Tempest stared down at Cloud, her cupid bow mouth turned down in a frown. "Un-Da sad. Gamama mad. Wan' hugs, mine Ah-Da." She lay down on his chest, pointed chin resting on her hands. "Ah-Da okay?"

"Mama says I'm very sick," Cloud answered solemnly, giving the little girl a hug, then just cradling her. "Mamma's trying to help, but she doesn't know how to fix me."

"I'm not sure what to do," Sheila admitted. "There's no records on what that beast did to him. And every time I do get my boy stabilized, something else comes to be making him worse again."

Reno's brow crinkled and he frowned. "Okay, so, what needs to happen is… I need to see if I can take over for him at his companies and let him stay home with Tempest to relax and stay calm. I know he'd get restless, but it's the only thing I can think of to remove stress from his life. And, well, I can move out, sleep at the office or something so that there's no chance of upsetting him…" And that would leave Cloud completely alone. It would sever what little… no, there was nothing anymore. Sheila was right; he had no claim on Cloud. "If you tell him to do it, he will."

"Sick? No sick, sick bad. Ah-Da good." Tempest tipped her spiky head to the side, eyebrows high over violet blue eyes. "Fufus help. Has Hoho stuffs."

:"Not anymore, Temp. Daddy has it all now, he just doesn't have it here." Cloud had no trouble understanding what the little girl meant: He had, after all, had an ulterior motive to buying Shinra out. He had wanted to know what had been done to him. Now he wanted to know what the hell the chemical cocktails had been.

"Daddy will find it, though," he promised, "and he'll find what that nasty creep did to your little self, too, and your Mommy."

"I won't be telling that boy any such thing," Sheila stomped a foot indignantly. "I be his doctor, and having you being around, idiot that you be, is usually good for him."

"No, Ah-Da no go to wabatowe. Bad things. Fufus go." Tempest's little face was serious and her usually happy grin—so like Zack's—was missing. "Fufus get it. Safe him go."

"Damn it, Sheila!" Reno pushed the heels of his hands into his eyes to stall any tears. "You can't seriously think that he can keep going like this. Being here is adding to his stress look at what happened! I got pissed because he wouldn't tell me about the fucking file on me and Tempest and stormed out, and when I got back, he'd lost four fucking years of his life!" He pushed himself up to his feet, hands settled on his hips and arms akimbo. "Now tell me that I'm good enough for him."

"I'm not going to the lab." Cloud ruffled her black spikes. "Besides, Rufus deserves to go, doesn't he? He didn't get messed with near as bad. Father wouldn't allow it. I can serve papers on Helja for the stuff Hojo did under contract to Shinra for those papers. Legally, she has no right to them." A smirk. "And send the Turks to enforce that there are no unauthorized copies remaining in her possession."

Sheila contemplated the crumpled redhead. "I expected you would be having fertility cycles," she said at last, her voice slightly clinical. "It would appear, from your readings and your actions, that you are either starting or ending one. I'd have to do a couple more tests to be sure which.

"As for your suiting yon boy, if you be giving up on him, then you be not suiting."

"I'm not giving up on him, damnit, but what else should I do? He's a fucking basket case when—" The words stopped abruptly and Reno blinked several times. "Fertility cycles?" Embarrassment flooded his face, tinting it nearly the same shade as his hair. "If Hojo wasn't fucking dead, I'd kill him. Fertility cycles; that's just fucking great. Not only am I a freak who can have kids, but I also get PM-fucking-S."

He scrubbed a hand over his face and knocked his head into the wall, looking over to the side to check on Tempest only to straighten abruptly, eyes wide. "Tempest?" He crouched down and lifted the blankets, looking under the bed and then the crib. Finding no baby, he got to his feet, nearly frantic. "Tempest!" He raced from the room, elbowing Sheila out of the way.

A grin lit her cherubic face and she patted Cloud's cheeks with both hands. "Good. Bad wady no get Ah-Da. No get Un-Da. No get Tempess. Good."

"Tempest? Tempest!"

"Un-Da scared, me save!" Tempest wriggled in Cloud's grip and managed to get off of the couch just as Reno burst out of the bedroom.

Cloud glanced up at him, then huddled under his blanket. He… remembered, perhaps too much. _You remember everything, little one. It just hasn't settled, so it hurts._ Again, the feeling of a cool hand on his brow. _Mama?_

_Yes, child?_

_You're not really Mama, are you? You're the other one, the scary one._ Cloud was assailed by a sense of loss and grief.

_You are my child,_ she answered, _just as the others were, but you were not based on that creature, and were so very hard to reach. Your memories are painful. I understand now._

_Understand?_

_You have had all of your memories restored to you, my child, from the earliest your mind was able to form on. You can hear the swish of your mother's blood and the rhythm of her heart. In your memories, I have come to understand what it is to be human, and now I understand how I failed my children before. I will not fail you again._

_Oh._ Cloud retreated a little more, confused and intrigued by the conversation. He listened to Tempest's happy babbling about saving "un-da" – he was going to ask her about that, eventually – and Sheila coming over to check on him.

"Oh, thank Shiva," Reno breathed and fell to his knees, gathering Tempest up in his arms and squeezing her tight. He buried his nose in her spiked hair and just held her for a minute. "You scared the living shit outta me, kid."

"Un-Da silly." Tempest grinned and tugged Reno's hair. "I save you. No scared!" She hugged him, her little arms barely spanning his chest.

"Gonna be a hero just like Daddy, huh?" Reno rubbed his nose against hers before looking up at Cloud. A small smile curved his lips and he rubbed Tempest's back lightly.

"Honey, how you be feeling now?"

"I have owies in my head," Cloud answered truthfully. The memories scrambling about in his brain hurt if he tried to make them make sense, and some of them were of horrible, horrible times, but he could also feel his Mama's soothing presence helping ease them into order.

She tested his forehead, and frowned. "You be having a bit of a fever, too, feels like. I will see what I have that won't be setting off that body of yours, and be helping it instead."

"Thanks, Mamma."

"Help, Un-Da! Hugs for Ah-Da! Make better!" Tempest frowned and yanked especially hard on the rope of hair she was gripping, receiving a yelp for her trouble.

"Daddy's sick, baby, and Mommy hugs might make it worse so we'll let Grandma make him better. Grandma has magic hugs." Reno shot Cloud an apologetic look and bit his lips. He really needed to tell Cloud that he was sorry for blowing up earlier.

"Un-Da dumb. Ah-Da need kisses!"

Cloud started giggling.

Cloud started giggling and Tempest wriggled out of Reno's hold and went back to the blonde. She dropped hard, pecking kisses on his head, looking a little bit like a chocobo chick.

"Thanks, brat," Reno sighed and shook his head. "I can't seem to win today; Mama jumps my butt, Tempest calls me stupid, and Cloudy laughs at me. I'm battin' a thousand today."

"Un-Da's silly," Cloud confided with another series of high-pitched giggles. He held out his arms. "Want hugs, Un-Da!"

Reno chuckled and rolled his eyes but dutifully crawled over to the couch and pinned Tempest between them. "Ready, Temp? On three! One," he rocked her back, splaying her arms wide while she giggled, "Two," he rocked forward and then pulled her back, "Three!" All at once, they both leaned forward and dropped their arms on Cloud's chest, nuzzling him wherever they could.


	20. Chapter 16: Road to Hell

**The Experiment**

**Authors: Yahnkehy and The Prince's Jewel**

Notes: This is a collaboration fanfic, not role-play, per se, but similar being as it is a joint effort.

Genre: Final Fantasy VII, post AC, post DoC

Spoilers: Possibly a few, but mostly just mentions of major happenings in the original FF7 game, some for Advent Children.

Warnings: Uniquely done MPREG *ducks rotten tomatoes*, angst, broken Cloud, pissy Reno, slight OOC, hurt/comfort, yaoi, kissing, brat.

Pairing: Cloud x Reno

Disclaimer: Not mine; there'd be more yaoi if it was.

**Chapter 16: The Road To Hell**

Mamma had gone back to her house, leaving Cloud in Reno's care. Cloud didn't mind too much. The redhead still seemed to think that Cloud belonged to him, but he could remember enough now to know that he'd never been owned. Well, maybe by Shinra, but he'd got the last laugh on his old man, hadn't he? He wasn't Shinra's anymore, Shinra was _his_!

Reno didn't have enough hair. Cloud frowned down at his drawing, then set about coloring in more red so that Reno would have enough hair. There. Now the hair was long enough. He put the red crayon down and picked up a black one, since Tempest's hair didn't have that one spike right… there! He set the drawing aside, and picked up a new sheet from the pages in front of him.

He skimmed the page rapidly, but the idea on it had no good merit for his company or repairing the damages done to the planet. He drew Sephiroth on this sheet, giggling a little at how his oldest brother would have screamed at being a crayon-stick figure. At least he got the cape and shoulder pads sorta right. Masamune was easy, a really long silver line clutched by a pink circle at the end of a stick arm.

He shot a glance at the bedroom door when his snack alarm went off, but Reno didn't appear. He was probably still sleeping, since Cloud and Tempest had ganged up on him to wear him out. Was okay. They'd go swimming when Reno woke up. Cloud put his crayons down and went to see what was in the mini-fridge. This was his… uh-oh. Which snack was he supposed to have?

_Protein, child._

_Thanks, Mama!_ He peered in, but there wasn't any meat, or cheese, or milk. But, Reno had milk. Maybe he could get some from him? Or was Reno a her? Then again, it really didn't matter. Reno had milk, and he was supposed to have a protein snack.

Cloud padded into the bedroom. Tempest was asleep in her crib. Reno was sprawled on his back, legs tangled in the blanket, shorty skirt flipped up, blouse unbuttoned. Cloud tipped his head. _Jackpot! Milk!_

_Which kind are you having?_

_Eh?_ His Mama provided him a couple memories to explain. Cloud pursed his lips. _Shouldn't take Tempie's milk. That's stealing. So I guess the other milk._ Mama didn't answer him, so he crawled up on the bed, careful not to wake Reno. Reno needed his nap; Cloud didn't want to wake him up just for a snack he should be able to get for himself.

It took him a minute to get himself all arranged so that he could get his drink without waking Reno up or being all uncomfortable, but he finally got his mouth around the spout and started sucking. The memories he needed to know what to do floated to the top of his mind, and he set to work diligently. He wanted his snack!

Ocean eyes snapped open as soon as the mouth wrapped around him. Reno slowly lifted his head to peer curiously down at the top of Cloud's head. Since Sheila had left, it had become more apparent that Cloud was more of a child than a man. So waking up to find Cloud sucking his dick was a bit of a turn off.

"What are you doing, baby?" He leaned up on his elbows and tried not to notice that, while the hot mouth around him was attached to the mentality of a small child, Cloud hadn't lost anything when it came to skill. "Cloudy?" Reno questioned again, mouth pulled tight to keep himself in check. "I don't—hnn, think ya need to d-do that."

Cloud's answer was to suck him deep and hum, while somehow managing that one trick he had with his tongue. He wanted his snack, dammit! Stupid Reno, waking up before he got it, and wanting to talk. He didn't want to talk, he wanted to eat. Er, drink, then.

"Cloud, d-ooh, don't, don't… Cloud, s-stop," Reno hissed and tipped his head back, gritting his teeth and fisting his hands; it wasn't right that Cloud could still do the things with his mouth that he did without having the right frame of mind. It sucked.

Soon enough slim hips twitched and rose to meet that devilishly talented mouth, against Reno's better judgment. A week was a long time for the redhead to go without any kind of sex and this was Cloud! "N-no, C-Cloud, don't… don't…. s-stop!" His eyes snapped open and hands fisted in the sheets; that familiar tingle puddled in his lower belly and Reno's grip faltered. A hand shot down and fisted in golden spikes to hold that mouth down around his erection as he spilled his release into the blonde's throat with an inarticulate cry.

Reno fell back against the bed, panting and sucking in deep breaths, a hand covering his face as the guilt sunk in. "Sorry, Cloud," he panted, swallowing to renew moisture in his mouth, "I told ya to stop."

Cloud swallowed, and pulled away. He eyed the last few drops wistfully, but Reno was mad… or unhappy? He shot a quick look at the redhead's face, deciding it was both. "Sorry," he whispered, and scrambled off the bed. He locked himself in the bathroom. _Mama, that was bad._

_I guess it was._ Mama sounded puzzled. _I don't understand why, though. Your memories clearly show that he has eagerly enjoyed and participated in that type of milking before._

_I won't do it to him again, _Cloud sulked. He brushed his teeth thoroughly, and stomped out of the bathroom to see if there was any chance he'd missed something to eat in the fridge. "I'm hungry!" he whined petulantly when he found he'd been right and there was nothing to eat.

When the whine echoed through the suite, Reno lifted his head and adjusted his skirt back down over his thighs. He looked over to make sure Tempest hadn't woken up and found her staring at him with an expression of curiosity. She hadn't started crying or babbling at him, she just looked at him as if confused. "Shit," Reno grumbled and got up.

He was still tired and now sated with a healthy dose of guilt to top it off. Reno picked Tempest up out of the crib and headed into the main part of the suite. "Okay, okay, I'll call down and get some food for ya," he said and put an eerily quiet Tempest down in her playpen for long enough to call down and order something that was Mamma approved.

That done, he picked Tempest up and took her to the couch to feed her. "So, wanna tell me why you did that, Cloud? I'm not mad, I just don't understand why you did it. I thought you were… I thought that sort of thing wasn't something you liked doing anymore."

Cloud gave Reno a dirty look. "You didn't give me my snack. And there's _no food_!" There was no doubt that the blond was whining. "And it's protein, so that means cheesey or milks or meats, and there wasn't none! But you _have_ milk, and I wanted my snack, but I won't steal Tempie's milk so I went for the boy milk. And you was mean."

Tempest popped off Reno's breast. "Un-Da has boy milk? Me try boy milk! Un-Da give Tempess boy milk!"

Reno's face went from its usual pale tan to brilliant red in half a second; rivaling his hair for color. He sputtered first at Cloud and then turned bulging eyes to his daughter. "No! Gah, Tempest, no!" That one had to be dealt with immediately. "Boy milk is never good for little girls, you hear me, young lady!" Oh god, he sounded like his mother.

"And you; where did you get the idea that you had to do… _that_ in order to have your snack? You couldn't wake me up and tell me you were hungry?" Reno's face flamed brighter as Tempest started tugging on his skirt. "Oh hell no, ya little brat! That is _not_ for you!"

"Why not?" Cloud demanded. "If I can has the boy milk, Tempie can, too! 'sides, you needed naptime, you said so, and not to wake you up!"

The blush deepened until Reno's face was nearly purple with embarrassment. "That is for adult stuff, not babies. And neither of you are old enough for that kind of milk. It can make you sick; it's dangerous for little kids!" And Reno decided right then and there that he was an idiot. Cloud wasn't a kid even though he was.

"If you won't believe me, then ask Mamma. She'll—Tempest! I said no!" Reno pulled her hand off of the hem of his skirt and smacked her fingers with just enough pressure to make sure she knew he meant business. "You ask Mamma and I'm positive that she's going to tell you that little kids don't need that kind of milk."

Cloud scowled. "I'm bigger'n you! Not a little kid. Can have it if I want to!" And he reached for Reno's skirt.

Tempest clapped her hands. This was almost as fun as when Un-Da and Ah-Da wrestled. Reno yelped and hurried to set Tempest on the floor so that he'd have two hands to fight Cloud off. "Cloud, I said no. Stop!" He swatted Cloud's hands away and scooted to the end of the couch away from the blonde.

"But I'm hungry!" the blond whined. "Wants boy milk! It tastes good!"

"But that's not food," Reno whimpered, scrubbing his hands over his face while he tried to figure out how to explain it so that Cloud would understand but Tempest wouldn't. "That is for sex, Cloud, not food. Yeah, you can drink it, but it's caused by—" a knock sounded at the door, announcing that the food had come, "Oh thank god," he muttered and all but leaped from the couch, hurrying over to the door and yanking the cart in before shoving money at the man and slamming the door. There was no way in hell he'd take the chance that Cloud would say something to embarrass the shit out of him in front of the waiter.

"Tempess no likes sex!" Tempest exclaimed just before the door shut. "Sex bad!"

"Yeah, sex bad!" Cloud chimed in, then looked puzzled. "No, sex is fun," he corrected the baby. "Tastes good, too."

"Rweely?"

"Uh-hu."

"Tempess want boy milk and sex." She glared at her mother. "Un-Da give to Tempess!"

"NO!" Reno roared, falling back against the door. "Tempest is never having sex! Ever! You hear me?!"

He glared at Cloud and straightened, shoving the cart over to the table. "Stop encouraging her, damnit! She's not even a year and a half old yet, she shouldn't even _know_ the word 'sex' much less be _asking_ for it! What the hell's…" Reno realized what he was about to say and stopped, sighing heavily.

"Cloud, come eat your food. Tempest is going to have _breast_ milk and then we're all going down to the pool to play in the water. No more talk about sex; my heart can't take it."

Cloud looked at him with huge eyes, and burst into tears. The blond grabbed the blanket on the couch, crawled under the coffee table, and hid under the blanket.

"Bad Un-Da! Scared Ah-Da!" Tempest's bottom lip quivered, then she too burst into noisy wailing.

Reno plunked down into one of the dining room table chairs and propped his elbows on the table, his head in his hands. This was more than he had signed up for. He'd thought it would be fairly easy to handle Tempest and Cloud since they were on the same wavelength, but this was too much.

No, he was a Turk, damnit. This shit was just another fucked up assignment and he had to see it to the end; Turks don't quit. Reno shoved himself to his feet and stalked over to the sink, made a bottle for Tempest, grabbed the bottle of scotch he'd bought back when they'd first come to the city, and stalked into the living room.

"You, little missy, are going to be bottle fed only from now on. Cloud, I'm sorry I scared you. Go eat your snack." He didn't bother to crouch down beside the coffee table or tug the blanket off of Cloud's head to talk to him. Instead, he sat down on the couch, put Tempest's bottle on the table, crossed his legs and cracked the seal on the scotch.


	21. Chapter 17: Hell Has A Sense Of Humor

**The Experiment**

**Authors: Yahnkehy and The Prince's Jewel**

Notes: This is a collaboration fanfic, not role-play, per se, but similar being as it is a joint effort.

Genre: Final Fantasy VII, post AC, post DoC

Spoilers: Possibly a few, but mostly just mentions of major happenings in the original FF7 game, some for Advent Children.

Warnings: Uniquely done MPREG *ducks rotten tomatoes*, angst, broken Cloud, pissy Reno, slight OOC, hurt/comfort, yaoi, kissing, brat.

Pairing: Cloud x Reno

Disclaimer: Not mine; there'd be more yaoi if it was.

**Chapter 17: Hell Has A Sense Of Humor**

Cloud plotted angrily. Tempie was crying again. Reno wouldn't let her have her milk, was making her drink that yucky bottle. He'd tried the bottle, and it was _YUCKY_. So he was going to help Tempie get her good milk back.

Mad crayon scribbles covered a great many pages of reports. Course, the reports weren't good for anything but being colored over, but he'd had to have something to work out his plans on, hadn't he? He and Tempie both gave Reno dirty looks when he came over with another bottle. Reno just gave them a tired look and retreated back to the bedroom.

Hey! He slept with Reno, and and… _Mama? Can I…_ He presented a complex parade of crayon-imaged ideas. She replied with memories of when he'd done something similar.

"Tempie!" he hissed. "I know how to make Un-Da give us our milks back!"

Violet eyes went wide and she crawled over to Ah-Da, using his thigh to pull herself upright. "Good milks?" she asked, black spikes swaying as she tipped her head. "Un-Da no mad?"

She'd learned that making Reno mad was the worst thing ever; the sour stuff in the bottle was torture! She scrubbed her hands over her face, wiping away her tears of frustration and looked hopefully at Cloud.

Cloud frowned. "No, Un-Da be mad," he answered finally, "but Un-Da give us our milks anyway! Cloud is bigger than Un-Da, though, and Mamma scares Un-Da. One way don't work, other will." Cloud nodded decisively.

"Why bigger matters?" Black brows pinched in question. Then she looked at the vile bottle sitting innocently on the table and frowned. "Good milks back."

"Bigger matter 'cause was the one in control," Cloud explained. "Have key to toys… Un-Da don't know where. He falls sleep, I uses key to get toys to keep him from run away. You gets your milks, and Cloud is big enough to hold him still if he tries anyway, then Cloud can have his milks."

Cloud nodded. "An', so's he knows how yucky that is," a disdainful finger pointed at the bottle, "we feeds him yucky bottle."

Tempest clapped her hands and hugged Cloud's neck. "Okay! Good milks! Hungry, Ah-Da!"

Cloud hugged her back, grinning. "We gets our milks. Un-Da has to go sleep… we need nap! We go cuddle Un-Da, he sleep good. Cloudy get up go potty, and get stuff when Un-Da sleepy 'nuff."

Black spikes bounced; Tempest nodded vigorously and turned to hurry into the bedroom, falling once on her way before shoving herself back up to her feet. One of these days she'd be able to stalk off like Un-Da and Ah-Da instead of falling down all the time; she found it annoying that she was so clumsy.

"Tempie pooped!" Cloud announced when they arrived in the bedroom. "She stinky! You change!" He crawled up onto the bed. "Then naps for everyone."

Reno looked up from the letter he was writing and grimaced at the announcement. "Yeah, yeah, okay. Did you finish your coloring?" he asked, moving to the door and hefting Tempest up into his arms. He took her to the changing table, slid a nose plug on, and opened the diaper. Turns out that the formula gave baby poo a terrible smell; well, worse than usual, anyway. He cleaned her up, powdered her bottom, and fastened another around her tiny hips.

"There. Naptime for everyone." Reno carried Tempest over to the crib and settled her in, frowning when she started crying.

"Wanna sweep Ah-Da!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, unable to wait around for her meal; she was starving but she trusted Cloud to come through for her. "Gimme mine Ah-Da!"

"Finished coloring. Tempie sleeps between Un-Da and Ah-Da," Cloud replied firmly. "Wants Tempie sleep with us."

Cloud pouted about being shoved over against the wall. He hated sleeping by the wall, that's why Reno usually slept there. "Don't like wall! Never sleep on the wall. Un-Da knows that." He crawled carefully over Tempest and put a knee in Reno's gut getting away from it. "Un-Da sleeps by wall."

Reno grunted and wrapped an arm around his abused belly. "Fine! But I don't wanna hear you cry if you fall out of bed again, you hear me?" He lifted Tempest, scooted over to the wall and laid her back down between them again, grumpy and irritated. He really pitied Cloud's mother; that woman had to have nerves of steel if Cloud was even half as demanding as a child as he as now. "Now, go to sleep, damnit."

He didn't, of course, but Reno did. He waited until he was sure the redhead was soundly asleep, then slipped from the bed and padded off to the bathroom. He fished the key out of its hiding place and opened the toy chest.

_Lemme think. I gotta have these to keep his hands from wiggling, and these so he can't kick me. Ooooo! This'll keep him from being able to keep that yucky bottle out of his mouth! That'll teach him to give Tempie that yucky stuff! I'll have to tell her sorry that I did that to her. Ooooo! I've given Tempie bottles! _He examined his newest coherent memory, then set about engaging his plan. He left the bathroom and went back to collect the bottle, fitting it to the adjustable gag._ Hmph. Well, if this doesn't work, I can always go to plan b._

_No, you can't._

_Why not?_

_This._ She gave him another memory, one he would have preferred to avoid because he'd hurt so much in it. He was whimpering a little from the memory of the pain when it ended, but he decided plan b was out. If Hojo's lab assistants thought the man was going too far by making his daughters drink his boy milk, then Tempie shouldn't have Reno's. Ever, at all. Not even a little taste.

Plan c could work, since he wasn't really Tempie's daddy, but… ewww! He didn't want little girl cooties on him. He'd have to wash and wash and wash to get them off. So, plan d if plan a didn't work. It should, though. He didn't really wanna call the wrath of Mamma down on himself… but he'd do it for Tempie if he had to. But only if he had to! Besides, Mamma would yell at Reno too, and he wouldn't have to get girl cooties.

Resolve firmed, he went back into the bedroom. Stealthily, he fastened the handcuffs to Reno's wrists. A little smirk quirked his lips as Mama reminded him just why Reno had approved of the bed. Two longer cuffs ensured the fiery redhead wouldn't be able to kick him. He fastened the bottle in place last, and then set about getting Reno's buttons unbuttoned.

"Here, Tempie!" he crowed, shoving Reno's shirt aside. "Good milks!" Then he plastered himself on Reno's body to ensure the other man couldn't escape.

Tempest moved in before Cloud even got the shirt pushed out of the way, clamping her mouth over one nipple and feeding hungrily. She made a small happy noise in the back of her throat as she fed and pushed her palms against Reno's breast to milk them for more.

Reno's eyes snapped open and he jerked but the action was stymied by the heavy, familiar body over top of him. And then, the familiar feel of Tempest feeding caught up to his quickly waking brain. He grumbled and jerked at his arms, growling behind the terrible tasting thing in his mouth when he found himself handcuffed down. Instead, he bucked his hips, trying to move Cloud off of him.

What the hell was that? He shook his head and his eyes widened in horror as he realized that it was a bottle in his mouth and the damn thing was fastened there in one of his gag mounts. He was going to _kill_ Cloud for this!

Cloud rode the first couple of bucks, then shifted his hips against Reno's. That caused a reaction he knew meant Reno could give him boy milk, and it felt good, so he rubbed against the redhead's groin again. He checked, but Tempest was still feeding happily. "Tempie gots good milk?"

Tempest popped off. "Good milks! Ah-Da try?" She patted the breast she wasn't feeding from.

"Okay." Cloud pressed his weight more firmly against Reno to try and still the bad case of wigglies the redhead had suddenly developed. He brushed his thumb over the free nipple – Tempie was eating again – and grinned when it got bigger. He licked at it delicately, but couldn't taste any milk. So he wrapped his lips around it and licked while he sucked.

That made Reno's wigglies worse, and his milk spout harder. Cloud reached down, stroking over it to see if it was quite ready yet, decided it wasn't, and went back to little licks between sucks. He only took a few sips, though, because he didn't want to steal Tempie's good milk. And it was good milk! Sweet, without the salty in his boy milk.

Cloud slid down to compare flavors. There was a little bit of boy milk leaking from the milk spout. Except, he frowned, that wasn't what it was really called. He licked at it while he tried to remember the right name, and decided it didn't matter. It spouted milk: It was a milk spout. He gave his head a firm nod and set to sucking in earnest. He'd been right; the boy milk was definitely saltier. He liked it better.

He licked and sucked, memories of things he'd done to Reno before drifting through his mind. There was a way to make him make even more nummy milk! Good, he'd do that. He moved his hand, rubbing at Reno's balls – he liked playing with balls! – with his thumb while he licked and sucked on his fingers as well as Reno's spout. He was gonna get lots of milk!

It was wrong, utterly and completely despicable, but there was no way to help the reaction that sprung up due to Cloud's movements, and what the fuck was he _doing_?! Tempest was right there! She could _see_ what Cloud was doing! Reno squirmed and wriggled and tried like hell to get one of the two—preferably both presently—off of him. He whimpered and a sobbing, guilty moan worked its way up out of his throat. He'd never be able to breast feed again without getting a hard on and _that_ was just wrong!

Reno shoved at the nipple in his mouth with his tongue, almost gagging when the fluid dribbled into his mouth. Ugh! No wonder Tempest hated that shit! It tasted like unwashed, molded ass! Breast pump was the only other option, but he'd have to get these two _off_ of him first.

Tempest mewled softly and her feet twitched with each squirming, wriggling movement made by both Reno and Cloud. Her lids were growing heavy but she refused to give up her meal now that she finally got what she wanted. Her belly was starting to hurt a little bit, but having the real thing after three days of nothing but that icky bottle was too much of a temptation.

Her little head wobbled and dipped and finally she couldn't hold her head up anymore. She released the nipple and gurgled happily as she snuggled into Reno's side, ready now for the nap that he'd suggested.

Cloud's head popped up. "Tempie? You all done?' He got a sleepy murmur for an answer. "Ah-Da's not done! Tempie can go to crib so Ah-Dah can get all his milks, too." He rolled off the bed and gathered up the little girl. It was only a few steps to the bed, and he put her in and tucked the blanket around her. "Tempie sleeps now. Ah-Da gets his milk."

He turned around to see Reno glaring – and wincing – around the bottle. "Bottle yucky," he said. "You drink bottle, you not give to Tempie. Now Un-da give lots of milks to me!"

Cloud settled onto the side of the bed, just looking. Reno looked pretty all laid out and tied up. He'd have to remember that, and do it again when he was all together again. But now, he wanted his milk. Well, and maybe some more of Tempie's, since she was all done now. She'd left him some, he could tell. The breast he'd gotten his sips from was still fat and full, and the other one looked more limp and drained.

He crouched over Reno, licking at the nipple until it was nice and hard and leaking, just like his milk spout. Cloud shot a quick look to make sure it was still hard and leaky too, then set about sucking on the first treat. He rolled the teat around with his tongue, having fun making it squirt different spots in his mouth, and nibbled just a little to see if it would make more come out.

It made Reno twitch and jump, and that was lots of fun too. He slid his free hand down to the milk spout, stroking it like he would later with his tongue. Reno wasn't giving him as much milk now, though, so he sucked hard a couple times and let the nipple pop out of his mouth. The sound made him giggle, but it looked hurt, so he kissed it better.

Reno whined around the bottle in his mouth, arms straining at their bindings. _Cloud's a raging psychopath!_ he thought; eyes wide and a little dazed. He felt a little better now that Tempest wasn't right there, but still! She wasn't far away and Cloud had been sucking his dick and playing with his balls while she'd been feeding, which was a bit no in Reno's book. Babies and sex of any kind do _not_ mix!

Cloud was out of his mind if he thought that Reno was going to drink that vile stuff; one squirt of it into his mouth and that was more than enough. Thank you very much. And just what was Cloud doing? Whatever it was felt strange and then the laugh clued him in. _Is he… playing with the milk?_ he wondered, _Nope, he's kissing my nipple. Shiva, but I'm gonna have to talk to Mamma about this._

"Ah-Da gives good milk," Cloud said huskily. It was fun, and kind of exciting, to be able to get his milk from Reno without him being able to fuss about it. Well, not out loud, anyway. He kissed the nipple again, then stripped off and crawled over the redhead. "Now, I get the good stuff."

He paused for a moment, because touching Reno without clothes on was different than when he'd had his pants and rubbed against him. He rubbed again, experimentally. "That feels nice… do more later, want my milk now… and Reno likes… kisses?" Cloud cocked his head uncertainly, looking at Reno's stomach.

"Little kisses!" he crowed a second later, and promptly began laying a trail of tiny kisses from the tip of the breast he'd been suckling to Reno's navel. "And got to tickle tickle," Cloud whispered, wetting the inviting bellybutton with his tongue, then blowing over it. He groped down, sliding his hand down the spout to the balls. Was it a bat? Bat and balls go together.

Tongue in bellybutton, blow on it and tickle the balls. Kisses all around, and stroke up the spout. Lick the tummy, stroke it down. Nip right there, just on the very tip, and pinch there. Then all the way in until he had to swallow to get it further, so he swallowed, and hummed, and tugged on the balls. Yep, that was right! More milk already! Just wait until he did that other thing!

He shifted his grip, again stroking the balls with his thumb so he could suck on his fingers too, and started bobbing his head and licking instead of sucking. "Build it up, build it up, watch it explode," he muttered, giggling. He moved back up, rubbing against Reno with his own… "Hey. I'm bigger than you, so why isn't my milk spout hard too?"

Irritated kitty slits stared down at Reno. "And you drink that. I'm not letting you go until it's all gone!" Then he started rubbing again, stroking himself as well as Reno. The longer it lasted, the more milk he'd get.

In a perfect world, none of this would affect him; he'd be able to ignore it or feel disgusted that his lover of over a year who was mentally handicapped at the moment was trying like hell to make him come just so that he could drink it down. In a perfect world, Cloud wouldn't be losing his mind.

But it was by no means perfect; Reno was aching and gasping for breath, gulping down the contents of the bottle only so that he wouldn't drown in it, and thoroughly enjoying the torture. Perhaps he really was a sick fuck, but he loved Cloud and seemed to always want him no matter the situation. And being tied up, helpless, and at Cloud's mercy was more than a little bit of a turn on.

Sadly, he twitched in Cloud's grip and hungrily watched the blonde stroking himself; Cloud was usually a little shy about letting Reno watch so this was a rare treat. Now if only he could get rid of the fucking bottle and voice some of his enjoyment! It was half gone, surely that was enough! A shiver ran the length of Reno's spine; the warning in those kitty-slit eyes was unnerving but the added hint of danger was exciting.

Whining whimpers crawled up Reno's throat, hips moved in tandem with Cloud's, and shivers of anticipation scuttled down his spine; he was almost painfully aroused and it wasn't looking like Cloud would be ending the torment any time soon. Reno recalled grumbling about the lack of sex he'd have now that Cloud's memories had failed him, but it was looking like he'd get what he wanted whether he could consent or not.

It felt good. Really good. But it wasn't what he wanted. Cloud bent himself double, showing off a flexibility gained from more training than he wanted to remember when he could remember, and licked them both. He was just as hard as Reno now, and his milk was… EWWWW! He tasted YUCKY!

He shifted to lie between Reno's legs, sucked him down. His fingers were still good and wet, so he started exploring. Somewhere down here… no, lower… not on the leg… back here? Cloud came off the spout with an irritable grunt and shifted Reno so he could see what he wanted, then pressed one freshly-wetted finger into the hole. Very tight, very hot. That was it, all right. He settled back to sucking, humming contentedly, and probed around for that thingy that would make Reno give him lots of milk. It was in there somewhere… maybe he needed two fingers?

Reno pulled in a sharp breath and started choking on the formula that suddenly flooded his mouth. Milk seeped from the corners of his lips, rolling down his jaw and into his hair. What a perfect way to distract him from the amazing blow job plus finger wriggling around in his ass!

His eyes watered and he tried to cough the milk out of his lungs but every time he tried to suck in a breath he ended up pulling more of the horrible fluid into his mouth. Reno started struggling again, hands clawed and reaching for the bottle while he tipped his head back, hoping that he could grasp it and yank it out. Three-fourths of the milk was gone and a good deal was in his lungs and mouth, currently attempting to drown him in his own bed.

Cloud's head snapped up. He lunged up, grabbing and snapping the leather strap holding the bottle in place. He flung it to the floor with one hand, the other reaching for the cuffs. He grabbed the chain above Reno's right wrist, yanking it over to snag the left, and pulled. The chain snapped, allowing him to pull Reno up and against him while the redhead coughed the fluid free.

"Un-Da okay?" Cloud asked anxiously, his Mako-bright, wide eyes clearly showing his Jenova heritage. "Un-Da not dying?"

Reno coughed up the fluid in his lungs, sagging heavily against Cloud. Heaving breaths finally gave Reno the oxygen he needed. "Yeah," he managed to spit out before sucking in much appreciated air, "better now."

Now was his chance to give Cloud hell, to shove him off and tell him that this sort of things wasn't acceptable. Reno tipped his head up, mouth open to yell at the blonde for taking advantage. "You're really sure ya wanna do this?" And where had that come from?! Oh, the pretty blue eyes staring at him with worry and the painful hard on in his lap was where. He might as well face it; if Cloud wanted something then he'd get it as far as Reno was concerned. Sucked sometimes, but that was a consequence of being in love.

Reno's warm weight rested against him, no longer heaving, though the redhead was still taking deep breaths. His cock – Cock? No, a cock was a boy chocobo. Why couldn't he remember? He had one of the damned things too! – thing was still hard, pressed against Cloud's belly. They hurt when they were hard like that, if they didn't get to spurt. Cloud could remember that, remember the aching need he'd felt only a few minutes before. Reno still felt it, but Cloud…

… Cloud was scared. He had nearly killed Reno, he knew he had. He knew the bottle was nasty, but he'd made Reno drink it anyway and had nearly killed him. He didn't deserve to get to drink from Reno. But he couldn't leave Reno hurting, could he? Indecision tore through him. Indecision, coupled by the growing understanding that what he'd done really was wrong because he wasn't _right_ anymore, wasn't _grown up_. Except, he was… and he wasn't… and Reno had been fighting him, fighting the bonds, and he _knew_ Reno liked to be tied up…

… and…. Oh. _You're really sure ya wanna do this?_ The question finally penetrated, the tone, the look. Reno only wanted it to go on now because he wanted to stop hurting. Cloud had hurt him. Almost killed him. He shouldn't do it. He wouldn't… again. But he wouldn't leave Reno hurting. He wouldn't. Even though he'd let Reno go and was unfastening the broken wrist restraints.

He kissed the wounds Reno'd made trying to free himself, and then the ones he'd made trying not to die. Funny, how he could tell the difference. Funny, how he seemed to almost be able to understand the logic that had him unlocking the ankle restraints and kissing those injuries as well. The metallic tang of blood hit his tongue, letting him know just how desperately Reno had wanted loose.

He _owed_ Reno release now. Cloud didn't deserve to be the one who gave it to him, not after what he'd done – would he ever not hurt/kill/maim the ones he loved? – but Reno hadn't been bad, and he didn't deserve to hurt.

He'd killed… killed…. More than once. How? Blood, staining a hastily wrapped, make-shift bandage around a taut stomach. Long hair flying as he fell, green eyes wide with shock and a sudden stunned horror. Blood, pouring down pale skin to spill over leather pants, staining silvery hair. Narrowed green eyes sparkling with pain and rage, suddenly widening with betrayal before dimming, dying. There was no blood in the next memory, just the sight of eyes open in confusion and pain before all emotion was ripped from them, and they gazed so coldly, so very unforgivingly, at him before vanishing from his life again.

His littlest brother, falling, pleading… but he hadn't given him anything but pain, death. The others… broken, then killed by his hands. He looked at his hands, expecting to see their blood. Nothing.

Would Reno be dead too, if he… if they… but he couldn't _leave_ him like that!

"Did I just call you Un-Da?" he asked bewilderedly, as that little fact finally weighed in as wrong, and gave Reno his best 'please help me, I'm hopelessly confused and lost' little boy look.

Reno blinked at the blonde stupidly for a moment and then cocked his head to the side, contemplating the situation. Had Cloud just reverted forward—and was it possible to revert _forward_?—or was this another spell where he'd remember for a moment and then revert back to the child-like attitude that had almost become normal in the last few days?

"Yes," Reno replied hesitantly, "You're sick, baby. I've been trying to take care of you while Mama works out a way to fix it, but it's taking a little while." He cupped Cloud's head between his palms and smoothed his thumbs over baby-soft cheeks, a patient grin curving his lips. "Don't worry about it, baby. Come on, lay down and take a nap with me. You'll feel better."

Cloud let himself be pulled down, now hopelessly confused. Reno was still rock-hard, pushing against his belly, but…. Wait a minute! He knew he wasn't sick! He wasn't throwing up and he didn't have a fever… and Mama knew damn well what was going on. Speaking of which, what was going on? Didn't Reno want him to suck him off after all? Didn't he _need_ it? Felt like he did.

He wasn't sick! Broken, maybe, but not sick. He'd bashed the hell out of his head, and it _still_ hurt, and his memory was about as good as ever – that is to say, it sucked – but he wasn't sick! "'m not sick," he pouted sullenly.

"Okay, you're not sick," Reno conceded, "Your mind is a little messed up and we're waiting for Mamma to come up with a way to fix it. Just rest, baby." He straightened his clothes and lay down with his head on Cloud's shoulder, an arm draped over the blonde's waist.

"Tempest is gonna be upset that she doesn't have a partner in crime anymore, but I'm glad you're back to semi-normal, at least for a little while." Reno almost didn't want to sleep. His gut was twisting with the need to get off, but aside from that he wanted to spend as much time with almost-normal Cloud before he reverted back to toddler mentality again.

Wrong mother-figure. Cloud grimaced slightly, the grimace becoming a scowl when Reno tidied himself. Herself? Fuck, and he _wasn't_ supposed to be a little messed up?

"Dammit! Fucking boy chocobos!" he exploded suddenly. He shoved Reno over and went back to sucking before Reno had any chance to comment.

"Fuck!" he yelped in surprise at the sudden reversal from docile to aggressive. Reno clenched his hands in Cloud's hair, trying to still that busily working mouth, and failing miserably.

"Cloud," he groaned, brows twisted with conflicting emotions. On one hand Reno was all for finding his release, happy to have the ache relieved. But on the other hand he was still unsure if this was a holdover from the toddler mentality—which the exclamation about boy chocobos sort of supported—or out of a sense of responsibility.

Despite the redhead's inner turmoil need twisted and heightened in his lower belly, climbing the high that had been so close just minutes before. "Cloud, fuck, d-don't…" Reno's fists tightened and his head tipped back, hips rocking upward into the blonde's mouth despite his denial.

Cloud growled, but kept on for just a bit longer. Long enough to feel the little surge that meant Reno was going to come. That's when he quit, but it was so soon after the redhead said it that he might as well have not given the extra lick-suck-growling swallow combination. He pulled away, leaving blond strands in clutching fingers, watching as Reno spurted all over himself. Herself. Whatever the fuck he was now! Then he went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, flossing to get out some particularly reluctant pubic hairs.

He tossed a warm, damp cloth on Reno's cum-covered belly when he came out, and swiftly unfastened the chains from the bed. Cloud picked up the broken wrist restraints and gag, dropping them in the trash on his way back to the bathroom, where he put the ankle restraints back in the toy box.

Still nude, he went out into the living room, curled up on the couch, and grabbed at the nearest papers. One perfectly formed sweat drop appeared when he looked at the crayon notations decorating its surface, though it took him only a second to decipher the code. It was his old one, after all. He agreed with his notes, laid it aside, and picked up the next one. "Remind me to kill Hojo, again, will you? Twice just wasn't enough," he said almost conversationally when Reno appeared in the doorway.

Never had Reno ever felt the urge to be timid, but then again he'd never really had an experience like the one he'd just had.

Once he and Cloud had gotten together as a more permanent couple, Reno had sort of gotten used to Cloud's strange ways of doing things and the lack of regular sex. But, something else he'd gotten used to was consensual, mutual sex with a bit of soft touching and cuddling afterward. And what had just happened felt a little too like what he'd done in the past to satisfy the craving.

Now it almost felt like rape, even though it wasn't. Right? Reno tightened the robe he'd tossed on before leaving the bedroom and crossed his arms over his chest, biting his lips together while he tried to think of what to say first.

"I think I should sleep on the couch from now on. Just until Mamma can find a way to fix some of what's wrong in your head," Reno said quietly, looking at his pink toenails as if they were the most fascinating thing on the Planet. "What just happened in there… it wasn't right. I don't want such a careless relationship with you, and what just happened didn't have a shred of emotion in it."

No emotion? Cloud found himself glad he was curled on the couch, paperwork in his hands. He crumpled the one he was looking at and tossed it unerringly into the trash. No emotion? He picked up another paper, scanning it without reading a single word. It followed the first. "Sleep on the bed. You'll be closer to Tempest and I can get my work done."

He couldn't help that he sounded cold and flat – he felt cold and flat. Now. He'd been angry, but the anger… was gone. A feeling of… what was it? Acceptance? Inevitability? Forced calm, maybe? Or was he waiting? He thought he might be waiting, but he wasn't sure exactly what he thought he was waiting for. Foreboding. That sounded a little bit more like it, but it wasn't right either.

Another paper made its way to the trash. "I wonder how many of these guys fucked their way to the top. I don't see any other way they could've gotten so high up Shinra's hierarchy: they've got no brains."

A short bark of laughter met Cloud's comment. "Point taken." Reno sighed and shook his head. "Fine, I'm stupid on top of being a slut, and I feel like I'm…. Heh, fuck it." He slid down the wall, arms draped around his shins and forehead pressed to his knees.

"Ya know, you said I was an idiot when I first went into labor because I didn't know you gave a damn," Reno lifted his head, staring at the wall, "And for awhile I was sure that you loved me, but I'm not anymore.

"You forgot the last few years, and you didn't love me anymore, then you were a kid and I was just taking care of you because Sheila couldn't work on finding something to help fix your mind, and now…" blue eyes flicked over to Cloud and then he dropped his head again. "And now I have no idea what the hell is going on."

"Ah-Da's all broken," Cloud answered in a sing-song voice that turned faintly menacing, "and Cloud's mind ran away because no one wanted Cloud to be Cloud. Everyone wanted someone else, but no one wanted Cloud."

He laughed a little, the kind of low laugh that Sephiroth had laughed when he'd been dying inside, with no one able to understand him either. "Maybe he went to see his brothers, maybe he's swimming the LifeStream. Want him to come back?"

Another laugh, this one higher, freer, more childish. "Un-da, you wants Ah-Da back, don't you? Doesn't want Cloudy, nobody wants Cloudy." The childish tone dropped sadly. "Nobody ever wanted Cloudy, 'cept Mama, and nobody wanted Cloudy to be with Mama."

Mama? For some reason, Reno got the feeling that Cloud wasn't talking about his birth mother or Sheila. He lifted his head again, eyes wide. "You mean Jenova, don't you?" He scoffed and shook his head.

"You used to know why Jenova was a bad thing. 'The calamity from the sky'; the death and destruction of everything, the one being that wants nothing more than to devour our Planet. Shinra used to be in bed with her, unknowingly, but we cleaned up our act. You fought against her, fought to keep Sephiroth from going along with Jenova's desire to destroy the Planet.

"And I have no fucking clue what you mean; nobody wanted you, ha! That might be how it seemed when the world was looking at you to save us, but you're ignoring the fact that even when things weren't falling apart I stayed with you. I don't give a shit if I get the fucking toddler, the crazy bastard who hates me, or my—the husband I got used to having, because _all_ of them are _you_, moron!"

"Jenova?" Cloud looked up from his papers. "What about Jenova? I thought… after Sephiroth and the clones…." He sighed, set the papers down, and stretched.

"What does Shinra need this time?" he asked tiredly. "What genetic horror Hojo created that Shinra wanted made got loose now?"

"And, where are my clothes?" Cloud glanced down the length of his nude body, frowning slightly. "My head hurts…."

Reno twitched, blinked and then started giggling hysterically. It built up into gut-clenching laughter, tears of mirth rolling down his cheeks and then he broke down sobbing. It was too much, the shift between points too drastic and too fast; he just couldn't deal with it all.

"No, no, it's n-nothing," Reno tried to laugh it off, scrubbing away his tears, but they just kept coming; faster and more until he gave in, lay down on the floor, and buried his face in his arms. Narrow shoulders shook, but if he was laughing or crying he wasn't sure.

Cloud blinked, cocking his head slightly to one side as he regarded what he'd thought was Reno, but looked more like a hysterical Rena. _I think you broke him._

_Good._

_Good?_

_Mama, I'm confused, my head _still_ hurts, and I know he pissed me off, so I don't really care if he's upset or not. She? He? It. It's upset or not. What the hell is going on? Aren't I not supposed to like you?_

_I think you're both broken,_ came the rather dry rejoinder, along with a series of memories that slotted themselves perfectly in order.

Cloud blinked. A couple times. Glanced down the length of himself again, then over to the mess of what was _supposed to be_ Reno, but wasn't exactly, because Hojo'd done a shit job on him, too. He stayed quiet, though, because Mama wasn't through rearranging his brain, and her fixing hurt.

Still and all, for having Jenova in his head, he felt a little not off his rocker. Probably because his rocker was broken, but he wasn't crazy. Just… scrambled, a bit. _More than a bit, child._ Fine, more than a bit. He'd had his memories scrambled as far back as he could remember, which was actually pretty far, now that he was thinking about it and following what Mama was doing to his head.

"Hojo did _WHAT_!" he yelped suddenly as another one of the experimental memories filed itself where it belonged. "Oh, gods, no wonder I hate sex so much…. I think I need to be sick."

Cloud was talking to someone, someone that wasn't Reno. Someone that another past lover had spoken to like that. _She_ was there. She was taking Cloud away from him. He didn't know who exactly 'she' was at the moment, too wrapped up in trying to figure out what was going on and trying to calm down, but 'she' was not something he wanted to have near his child. Reno shoved himself to his knees and, falteringly, scrambled into the bedroom.

The door closed with a slam and he put his back against it, shaking hands twisting the knob lock with a yank. "Oh god," Reno muttered, wide-eyed and panting, and he scrubbed furiously at his eyes to clear his swimming vision. "She's here, she's here; Shiva, she's got Cloud!"

Panicked blue eyes went to the cell phone sitting on the bedside table and then back to the door. Would Cloud come in? Would he do like Sephiroth had done in Nibelheim and burn the place down? Shiva, there was no one alive who could beat him! And now he and Tempest were trapped! There wasn't a fire escape outside the bedroom window and there wasn't access to another room from this one other than the door he was currently blocking. Again Reno's eyes went to the cell phone; it seemed so far away…

Could he make it there and back without taking the chance that Cloud would come in and kill them? "Oh god, Tempest!" Reno was on his feet and over to the crib before he'd even been able to think about it. He snatched her out of her crib, grabbed the phone and hurried back to the door, bracing his back against it in a paltry effort to keep Cloud out.

Tempest whined and mewled and Reno clamped a hand over her mouth suddenly, a shaking finger held up to his lips. He knew she understood a lot of things, despite her age, and he hoped that she'd take the hint and keep it down. She did, but she was staring at him oddly.

Reno dialed Sheila's number with shaking hands and got her machine. He left a short message, garbled and confused, filled with a lot of crying before he hang up and dialed Rude.

"She's got Cloud!" Reno barked into the line as soon as he heard the line pick up. "She's got him, aibou! He's here and she's got him and I don't wanna jump out the window with Tempest; we're too high and she'd get hurt and I can't stay here!" he cried hysterically into the line, his voice rising with each word. Tempest was shoving at him, trying to wriggle out of his grip but he held her tighter and closer as if that alone would protect her from the horrors were swimming through his head.

Cloud stared at the bedroom door, trying to figure out what had just happened. Garbled bits of words made it to his ears, and then Reno's voice rose enough for him to hear exactly what he was saying, but he still couldn't figure out what was going on because Reno wasn't making any sense whatsoever.

_He means me, I think._ Oh, Mama. Who, incidentally…

_I _am_ supposed to hate you, so why do you feel so comfortable?_

Jenova didn't answer for two entire minutes. Cloud knew, because he'd been idly watching the second hand of the clock make its way around the face. _Perhaps it is because I am helping you, or perhaps because I am cushioning the worst of these memories. I have managed to restore to order up to the end of your fifteenth year, but your memories after that… child, your life was not one I would have had for you, so harsh and full of pains._

_Yeah._ He remembered enough, in the jagged bits that were his own to understand, that life after fifteen had been ever more miserable, painful, and Hojo-centric. He really didn't like that man. _Mama, how old am I, anyway? How long before I remember simple shit like that on my own?_

He had the feeling of someone rummaging carefully through his head, and pressed one hand to his temple. _You are twenty-eight, very close to twenty-nine. Your birthday is only a month away. I am restoring order as quickly as I can, but I am at the first point where you were exposed to Mako – and that _thing _had a LifeStream tap in the Nibelheim laboratory. He piped it into your tank, and the memories are not all your own. Still, I expect by your birthday, I shall be done and my gift to you will be that you will be wholly yourself, and knowing your memories from those of your LifeStream immersions._

_That one person, one living person, survived so many immersions…. Child, there is no doubt that you _are _one of my own _true_ descendents, not just activated as one by that_ horrid _creature that called itself a scientist._

"True descendents?" Cloud murmured so softly he barely heard himself. It had never occurred to him that Jenova had actually had children of her own, that Sephiroth and the clones might actually have been truly her family.

_Sephiroth truly was, through his mother. That _thing _was no true child of mine, for all that he tried to make himself so. Still, I could manipulate him to do my son's bidding because of his foolishness, but by then it was too late for most of my children. I did not begin to truly wake until after my son died the second time, and the third, I only wanted to gather my family, but the… aberrations from _its _experiments interfered._

_Don't you want to destroy the planet?_

_I live here, idiot child. My entire family is here, though there are so few true descendents. Only you, your brother, and your adopted child, through her mother on her father's side remain. There are still made ones, from the SOLDIER troops, but the connection to them is very much weaker._

Zack! _Zack!_ Cloud repeated. _Zack Faire? My Zack? He was… my brother, too?_

_Try thirty-eighth cousin twenty-seven times removed, _Jenova suggested drily, _and you will be a bit closer to distancing the relationship properly. You were more closely related to Sephiroth, and the babies, than to Zack, since the Valentine man was your grandmother's cousin._

Okay. Genealogy overload. He was related to Vincent, too? And he was still naked, on a couch, at a hotel, with Shinra paperwork spread out in front of him. And, from what Mama'd just said, he was mentally restored to fifteen, with access to older, but…. Well… he was naked. And basically fifteen. In an adult body. That required a more thorough investigation… even if Hojo had … and eww, that was one memory he wouldn't mind tossing in an out box! Or a locked file cabinet with the key in a haystack…. Just ewwww!

Exploring fingers checked if he was still sensitive to – oooh, yeah, he was. Do that later then. And if he was fifteen, shouldn't he be rising to the occasion? He gave his cock – with a mental snort of _fucking boy chocobos_ that made Mama laugh at him – an accusatory look, until he remembered exactly why it was he wasn't rising, and then he pouted because dammitall, he was _fifteen_ and _horny_! Anyway, he thought he was, so he would be!

Still, even as he explored to see what old sites were still sensitive on his older body – and what new erogenous zones had developed – he couldn't help reviewing what he could remember now and trying to compare it to the somewhat hazier memories of being older, since he was fairly certain he wasn't thinking like the average fifteen-year ol – SUCCESS!

He spread himself out more comfortably on the couch, groaning softly as he stroked his happily risen flesh, and gave himself over to the memories of losing the last traces of his virginity to Zack. _That_ was one memory he never wanted to forget. Zack had been sweetly tender, breaking him in oh so gennnn..mmmm yeah… and then… then… gods! How could he have ever forgotten the first time he'd been with Sephiroth, when the general had come home to find his lover in bed, cock stuffed in the ass of a – and now he could hear that voice – "_lovely young blond treat you've brought home to share" _and he came with a vengeance to the memory of Sephiroth's savage claiming of his newly-devirginized self.

So really, who could blame him for screaming _"Sephiroth!"_ at the top of his lungs as he came? Cloud sank back into the couch, idly stirring the semen on his belly, and tasted. "Ew, hell! I taste like shit! No wonder he never liked losing! I like having my dick sucked. Huh… Reno's in the bedroom… and he said… yeah! He said he was my… wait a sec!"

Cloud sat straight up. "Reno! Are we _married_? How could we get _married_! We're both bo – uh, _men_! We're both men! Did old man Shinra finally legalize that so he could marry that one boytoy he was so fond of?" His voice dropped. "No, wait a sec, that's not right, because the old guy died… and … well, maybe Rufus did then, because he sure had a taste for the SOLDIERs…. Reno?? Are my clothes in there? And I gotta pee! And take a shower. Man, if I ever forget that memory again, shoot me! Just… not so I die, I wanna remember it again, because fucking Sephiroth and Zack was _hot_!"

He couldn't breathe; there wasn't enough air in the room. Reno gasped and panted, the phone open and hanging limply in his half-open hand. He could hear some of what was happening in the other room, and from the sound of things Cloud was having a very good time.

But that didn't matter at the moment. The fact that Cloud was busy meant that Reno had time to prepare an escape that wasn't possible before. That alone gave the confused and severely shocked redhead a burst of hope that set his already hammering heart racing that much faster.

"U-unnn-d-der the—the b-b-bed, T-T-Temp-p-pessss-t," he stuttered, shivering and shaking heavily as he tried to put the baby down only to nearly drop her. He fell to his knees, and let her roll out of his embrace, breath coming in rapid, jagged bursts. The corpuscles in his eyes showed in stark red lines, pulsing in his vision as Cloud's voice came closer. "H-h-hurrrrr-hurry!" he hissed, shoving at the little girl in a panic.

"Gwamma no take Ah-Da," Tempest pouted, crossing her little arms and refusing Reno's weak attempts to push her under the bed.

The adrenaline was quickly fading from Reno's muscles and he tried to tense when Cloud's voice sounded right outside the door. "G-g-go, T-T-Temp-pessss-t!" He pushed at her again and his heart faltered. Reno fell over, head thumping soundly to the floor.

"Un-Da!" Tempest cried, shaking Reno's shoulder. When he didn't respond she climbed over him and went to the door, beating against it with little fists, screaming for her Ah-Da.

Cloud tried the knob, hearing Reno talking to someone – Tempest, he reminded himself – on the other side. "Hey, Reno? Where's…" The thump, and then the baby screaming, cut off his question. The door was locked, though.

"Move, kid," he ordered, and waited a moment to give her time to comply before he kicked the door in. A frantic toddler promptly attached herself to his leg, and he just dragged her over to where Reno was passed out on the floor. He picked up the phone while he checked for a pulse.

"Hey, who's on the other end of this thing? Reno just passed out and scared the shit out of Tempest."

"Rude."

"Rude… oh, you're the bald Turk with the shades, right? Reno's mentor?"

Silence.

"Um… Reno didn't happen to tell you that my memory's a little shot, did he? I can remember what happened up to when I was fifteen, but after that's kinda hazy."

Silence.

"Well, you know, a little help would be nice! What do I do with him?" He patted the crying baby on the head. "Hush, you. How'm I supposed to hear Mr. Silence if you're making so much noise, anyhow? Rude? What do I do with a passed-out Reno?"

"Put him in the bed. Tell the guards at the door to let me in when I get there."

"Uh, guards? At… okay… hold on a minute." Cloud put the phone down and got Reno into the bed… though not without a couple gropes and some fantasies. He grabbed the phone back up when he was done, and headed for the door.

"Hey, uh, Rude will be here pretty soon, so just let him in, okay? Thanks!" He closed the door and put the phone back to his ear. "Okay, done."

"I'll be there in ten." The line went dead.

"Joy." He pried the baby off his leg. "So, kid, where's the bathroom?"

Spiked black hair bobbed as Tempest looked up at Cloud, looking at him curiously for a moment before understanding dawned and she reached up and took his hand. "Come, Ah-Da, Tempess, show!" She tugged once and when he started to follow, turned her head in the direction of the bathroom. Really, Gwamma couldn't have messed his brain up _that_ much; the bathroom was right across the hall from the bedroom, for pity sakes!

Cloud followed the little girl, frowning a bit when she stopped in front of a door he could have sworn lead to a closet. But, it was the bathroom, so he went in and pissed to his little heart's content. Then took a shower and wrapped a towel loosely low on his hips. From what he remembered, Rude was kinda hot, and Reno was… um, yeah. Might fuck him… her?… it later anyhow, since Reno was still hotter than hell. Almost as hot as he was, he decided, examining himself in the mirror.

He walked out of the bathroom to find Tempest on the couch, and Rude and the perfectly exotic Tseng coming through the door. "Sweet! You're here!"

"We came as soon as we heard, Mr. Strife," Tseng replied. Cool black eyes flit over the towel slung low over Cloud's hips and a slim brow rose in mild question. "Perhaps it would be best if you directed us to Reno while you get dressed."

"Want!" Tempest had stood up on the couch as soon as the door opened, little arms reaching out for Rude. "Big, gwasses, want, Ah-Da! Gimme!"

"Heh, maybe." Cloud sauntered up to Rude. "Kiddo wants the shades from the big guy, though, and since he won't be able to see to Reno proper with them…." A quick flick of his wrist earned him Rude's shades, and Rude grabbed to late to get him before he was over handing them to Tempest. "Here you go, kid. So, Reno's this way."

He let his hips do that little shifty thing that always made Seph and Zack wonder aloud how the towel managed to stay up, and led the two men into the bedroom. "And I'll just get dressed, then." He gave the extra wriggle that would drop the towel, and opened up one of the dresser drawers.

Tseng took a seat beside Reno on the bed, checking the redhead's pulse while lifting a pale eyelid. He looked for a moment and then turned and nodded to Rude. "Shock, as expected. I'll need my kit, Rude." Thin lips turned down in a miniscule frown as Cloud's naked form took up residence in the corner of his vision.

"I gots gwasses!" Tempest toddled into the room, fell, breaking one of the arms off of the glasses, and continued over to the bedside. "Look, Un-Da, gwasses! Mine. Ah-Da take from Big and give to Tempess. Un-Da?" The little girl gripped a rope of red hair that trailed over the edge of the bed and yanked, causing Reno's head to turn but no other reaction.

"That is enough, Miss Strife. Mr. Strife, if you would please dress yourself and take your daughter Rude and I may be able to do something for Reno."

"I would but these aren't mine. Hey, kid, where do I keep my clothes?" Cloud had been through all the dresser drawers, full of women and baby things, and found only dresses in the closet. He _had_ been staying here, right? Or had he just come over for a quick fuck? No, his memories were hazy but he knew it wasn't that… Reno'd called him husband. "Oh, and did Shinra legalize homosexual marriage or not?"

"No." Rude turned to Tseng. "His brain got scrambled, he thinks he's fifteen."

"I see." Tseng stood and went out to the living room, retrieved his bag, and returned to the bedside.

"Is there anything that you recall from the present, Mr. Strife?"

"Ah-Da so dumb." Tempest shook her head and went to the closet, pushing the door to the side and pointed at the suit case. "Leave quickie Ah-Da say, mergeny fuffs."

"Cloud's brain's fried," Cloud shot back at the kid. He pulled a pair of pants from the case, holding them up to himself with a frown, and turned to Tseng. "I have… a hazy idea of what's going on, but as far as actually remembering anything? Not really. I mean… are these really mine?" he demanded almost plaintively. "They're ugly! And… baggy."

"Ah-Da ugly clothes," Tempest giggled, plopping down on the floor with the broken sunglasses.

"Then allow me to give you a small amount of information." Tseng ignored the comment about the clothing and bent over his bag, rummaging around for the items he needed. "You and Reno are posing as a married couple to protect both Reno and the child. You own Shinra, which means that you are now our boss." The Wutaiian left it at that.

A small green case emerged from the black bag, which Tseng settled on his knees and opened. Inside were two hypodermic needles filled only slightly with hazy blue fluid. He rolled up one of Reno's sleeves, swabbed the area, and made to inject the contents of the syringe, but a small hand stopped him. "You be good Dot-man to mine Un-Da!"

Tseng raised a brow and then looked at Rude. "Would you please remove the child so that I might give Reno this injection that will help keep him from falling into a coma, Rude?"

Rude picked the baby up, and carried her from the room. Cloud just stared at Tseng for a long moment before crawling reluctantly into the pants. He walked closer, watching as Tseng injected Reno. "That shit looks familiar. Is it… is it something a SOLDIER would have had access to? Or… oh."

He stopped abruptly, remembering where he'd seen it before. "Hojo used it. He didn't like his experiments to be unaware of what he was doing." Cloud hugged himself, not noticing that his pants, being baggy, promptly started edging floorward. "He… I remember… that stuff." His voice shook almost as much as he did, and he bit his bottom lip, looking at the case. "Why… do you…?"

"It is a stimulant used in every hospital after minor surgery. It is not a concoction created by that demon. Reno is a fellow Turk; I would not pollute his body with toxins which would harm him." Tseng removed the needle, capped it, and broke off the tip before dropping it into a portable sharps box.

"We only need to wait. He should awaken in a few hours. Keep him calm, keep him still, do not allow him to breast feed or the chemicals could pass into the child. There is a good chance that he will have no memory whatsoever of the events that occurred to bring him to this state. Do not remind him." Tseng dropped the case into the bag, closed it, and stood. "Keep me informed. Good day, Mr. Strife."

Cloud made it two steps closer before his pants fell around his ankles. He flushed, and yanked them back up again. "But… what do I do? I don't know how to take care of a baby! Or a… um…" He motioned at Reno. "Unconscious girl-boy? And how can I remind him about what I don't know? I know that I forgot a lot, and that some of what I know is from stuff I can't remember, but I don't know what to _do_!" he ended on a rising, hysterical note.

"I see." Tseng stepped out of the room and took in the large Turk sitting on the floor, listening patiently while Tempest showed and explained all of her toys individually. "Rude, I need you to babysit. Mr. Strife is presently not capable of caring for himself or his two charges. I'll book a room next door for you. Mr. Strife, I will need your signature on the forms to charge the cost to the company, as it is at your request that help is given."

Rude looked up, nodded once, and returned his attention to the baby. Cloud sidled closer to Tseng, latching on to one arm. "Wait, I've got money? Do I have enough to bring Mother here? I want Mother!"

Cold black eyes watched Cloud for several silent moments and then turned to look at Rude. "Rescind that order; we're taking Reno and the child with us." Tseng turned to face Cloud once more. "Being as how your biological mother is dead and that you call Dr. Sheila Wuggenisterin 'Mamma', I am left to wonder whom you are referring to."

Cloud's eyes widened, his hand falling from Tseng's arm. "Mother… Mother is… Mother is dead? How? When? What happened to her? She was fine!"

"I see. Negate that rescind order. We'll be staying until Reno awakens." Tseng took Cloud by the arm and led him down the hallway, pausing outside the bedroom door. There really wasn't anywhere they could have this conversation.

"There was an attack in Nibelheim several years ago. Very few people lived to tell about it."

"An attack?" Cloud repeated blankly. "An attack." Wide blue eyes fixed unerringly on Tseng's face. "There was… a… fire? A fire." A short, sharp nod. "And… Zack! Zack was there. And Sephiroth. I was… there. Another guy. Johnny? I think… it was. I think so. Am I right? It was a fire. Not an attack, or we would have fought the attackers."

"You are partially correct. It was a fire, and you did fight the attacker."

Cloud sagged against the Wutaiian in his relief. "I knew it," he murmured. "I knew we fought. But… we didn't save Mother. Why… why couldn't we have saved Mother? She didn't… didn't care much for me… but she was my mother!" He couldn't keep the hurt, or the loss, out of his voice. "So I'm… an orphan… all over again…."

Tseng patted Cloud's shoulder comfortingly for a moment. "Perhaps, but Dr. Sheila Wuggenisterin has taken you under her wing. You refer to her as 'Mamma', so I would assume from that and the reports that the two of you have a deep sort of relationship." Tseng dropped his hand from Cloud's shoulder and tugged up the pants that refused to stay on the blonde's lean hips.

"Yeah, Seph and Zack both like her really well, too." Cloud just leaned against the taller man. "We all call her Mamma. Oh, man… they're gonna give me all kinds of shit for not being able to remember anything, aren't they? But at least Zack'll buy me some pants that _fit_!" he added fretfully, giving the pants another yank.

"Perhaps you should take a seat and wait for the memories of those two particular individuals to resurface on their own. I'm afraid that they won't be able to join you here, though, Mr. Strife." Tseng cut a look at the top of Cloud's head, finally realizing what had caused Reno's shock and stress.

"Take a…" Cloud gulped, hard, one hand rising to fist in Tseng's suit jacket, even as he tried to burrow under his arm. "They're dead, aren't they? That's… that's why… they can't come? Because…. But that means... I'm... there's nobody...." He trailed off into whimpering sobs, clinging to Tseng. Everyone he cared about… dead.

"I apologize for having you recall their deaths this way…Cloud," Tseng replied quietly, "Had I realized that you were older than fifteen when these unfortunate things occurred, I would not have mentioned it so bluntly. For that, I am sorry."

"He was sixteen," Rude said quietly from the hallway door. He held a sleeping Tempest, and was obviously on his way to the crib. He edged past the two, noting that Tseng's jacket was tear-soaked, and that the half-naked Cloud was still crying. "I'm putting the kid to bed, and fetching my gear. Want me to pick yours up from the office?"

"If you wouldn't mind, Rude, I would appreciate that. And, if possible, something more fitting for Mr. Strife to wear so that he isn't left sobbing and naked while latched onto me when his pants fall again, if you don't mind. Go to Reno's apartment and bring something less feminine for him as well. For my sanity."

Rude dipped his head sharply, and finished putting Tempest to bed. Cloud was still holding onto his boss when he came back out, but he noticed the blond had one hand clenched around the waistband of his pants.

Nobody left. Nobody. Not that he could remember, anyway. He could feel the memories, but all he felt was loss and emptiness and pain, so he didn't want to remember what went with the emotions. And he didn't want to be crying in the arms of some jerk who made fun of him for having shitty taste in clothes as an adult, either, but he couldn't stop.

He'd already bitten his lip through, and he was sucking desperately to keep the blood from staining Mr. Perfect more than it had already, but he just _could not_ quit crying. It was like he hadn't cried in years, and for all he knew, he hadn't. His tongue swept the blood back and he swallowed again, choking on the sob that tried forcing its way out as he did.

That's when he had to let go of his pants, or he would have wound up on the floor from the coughing that followed the choking, and fuck, he was literally spraying the uptight suit with blood every time he coughed –ah, shit! There went his pants! – and he supposed it didn't matter anymore and hit his knees, coughing and gasping, hanging on to Tseng so he wouldn't fall any further, arms around the man's waist now and his head right in the nice little hollow where his leg met his hip – and the stuck-up snob wasn't as unaffected as he talked, but there wasn't anything Cloud could or would do because he was _still_ crying even though he couldn't breathe right anymore.

A deep sigh precluded Tseng's unwrapping the death-grip Cloud had around his waist, squatting down, and heaving the boy up into his arms. "You should rest, Cloud. I'm afraid that the stress has gotten to you." He toed open the bedroom door and strode to the bed, depositing the sobbing blond into the bed beside Reno.

He stared at the pair for a moment with his head cocked to the side, and then took a seat beside the crying blonde, almost reluctantly pulling the boy into a loose embrace. "There, there, child," Tseng spoke softly, soothingly. This wasn't the sort of job he had envisioned when he'd been told that Cloud Strife had bought Shinra.

Cloud clung to Tseng for dear life, his hiccupping sobbing not ceasing, though it was occasionally punctuated by hysterical barks of choked-off laughter. Everyone he'd ever cared about was dead, the guy he was supposedly posing as a husband for was sexy but half-girl for some weird reason, he couldn't remember jack shit… and his pants were out in the hall where they'd fallen when Tseng picked him up. Hell had one hell of a warped sense of humor, and if he ever quit crying, he'd … do something drastic!


	22. Chapter 18: Tseng's Torment

**The Experiment**

**Authors: Yahnkehy and The Prince's Jewel**

Notes: This is a collaboration fanfic, not role-play, per se, but similar being as it is a joint effort.

Genre: Final Fantasy VII, post AC, post DoC

Spoilers: Possibly a few, but mostly just mentions of major happenings in the original FF7 game, some for Advent Children.

Warnings: Uniquely done MPREG *ducks rotten tomatoes*, angst, broken Cloud, pissy Reno, slight OOC, hurt/comfort, yaoi, kissing, brat.

Pairing: Cloud x Reno

Disclaimer: Not mine; there'd be more yaoi if it was.

**Chapter 18: Tseng's Torment**

Cloud crashed into the sofa, and Tseng, in a flurry of long limbs and maniacal giggles. "Hi, Dot!" he crowed. "I win! Temp's gotta eat the smushed carrots!"

He grinned at the other, and rearranged himself more comfortably, leaning against Tseng instead of half-laying on him. "So, did you bring me boring boring paperwork today, or are ya gonna take me shopping?" He plucked deliberately at the low-slung, ever-in-danger-of-falling-off waistband of the pants he wore. "I'll even promise to wear one of those scratchy shirts for awhile if you take me shopping!"

"My name is Tseng, Mr. Strife; please use it. As for clothing, Rude will bring some when he returns. Please remove yourself from my person." Tseng's voice never changed cadence, remaining calm and smooth throughout. "I am not your lounging couch, even if you do sign my paycheck."

"I do? Really? Have I done that yet?" Cloud bounced off Tseng and around behind him, fiddling with his ponytail. "How long is it until your next payday, anyhow? Ew, how many checks am I gonna have to write? Can I put 'fired' in really big letters on the idiots' checks? Or better ye…"

He bounced around to the front of the couch again, his pants slipping precariously, and crouched by Tseng's feet, looking up at him. "How about I send little personal notes to say that since they obviously fucked their way into their positions, I have to see if they still deserve their place?"

"I wouldn't suggest doing that."

Cloud pouted, resting his elbows on Tseng's knees and cupping his chin in his hands. "Why not? I might have a lot of fun with that! Besides, don't you think it'd be funny to see how many of them showed up, _proving_ they had to screw their way in?" He gave Tseng a wicked grin. "You didn't, though. You're too cool for that."

"I didn't have to; I was recruited. Inviting several hundred people to hate you for insulting them isn't the wisest move, Mr. Strife. When your mind grows up a bit more, you'll realize that."

Tseng turned off the television and folded his arms comfortably over his chest. "Is there a reason you are hanging on me?"

Cloud squinched his face up, obviously trying to figure that out, but he didn't move. "I suppose…" he said slowly, after having considered it, "it's because I keep forgetting that now isn't really now, because now is now and not then, which should be now but isn't, and you… you're…." A shrug, as Cloud folded his arms and dropped his head to rest on Tseng's knees. "Because?" he asked in a muffled voice. He was _not_ going to _cry_ again! He'd only just finally quit, and Temps would laugh at him, or worse, try to feed him her carrots to make him feel better!

"Leviathan save me from angsty teenagers," Tseng muttered and dropped his hand on top of Cloud's head. "Are you trying to show your appreciation for my form, Mr. Strife? I had forgotten that some teenaged males express themselves in this way."

Black eyes roved over Cloud's head and down his back, appraising the other man's attributes silently. "I'm sure that Reno would object to my returning your regard, Mr. Strife. He's been quite taken with you for some time."

Ah, damn! Cloud squeezed his eyes shut, and bit down hard on his already abused lip. He couldn't cry. Wouldn't. Tseng didn't remember, but Cloud really didn't know how many years ago it had been. Only two for him, but how many for Tseng? He was… he was…. He bit harder. Twenty-eight! Twenty-eight, that's what Mama had said. He'd been… thirteen. No, there was no way Tseng would remember him from fifteen years ago, no way he would remember comforting a weak, lost, homesick thirteen year old who'd just had the holy hell beaten out of him by his dorm mates.

He'd been taken with Tseng then, all calm and collected, comforting but aloof, and just as exotic as he was now. But he'd met Zack two days later, and Zack had been the one to really take care of him, not just offer a little bit of comfort. He shook his head, denying Tseng's suggestion. Oh, he _wanted_ the other man, alright, but he wasn't that little slut anymore.

Was he?

He pushed himself to his feet, catching the pants just before they could embarrass him further. "I'm not a slut, Tseng." At least his voice wasn't shaking, even though his lip was bleeding again. "I was… just remembering something that happened, is all, a couple years ago."

"I wasn't suggesting that you were, Mr. Strife; I was merely questioning what your reasoning for hanging on me was." Tseng got to his feet, turned Cloud toward the hallway, and gave him a little nudge. "If you're upset," which was obvious; though Tseng didn't point it out, "then go into the bedroom and look at the man lying in bed."

Tseng rested his palms lightly on either of Cloud's shoulders and leaned close to the blonde's ear. "In that bed is a man who's spent nearly two years hidden under your wings, devoted himself to posing as your wife even to the point of dressing as a woman and altering his mannerisms, and has a lovely child who calls you 'Daddy'. Tell me, Mr. Strife, why I would assume you were anything but a family man?"

Cloud gave the pants an angry jerk, then yelped because he'd pulled too hard, too fast, way too high. His voice was a touch shrill, but definitely angry, when he answered. "How about 'cause I may as well only be fifteen and don't remember anything of the last two years of playing daddy to a kid that ain't mine or being exclusive with that jerk?" He sniffed angrily, and rubbed at the blood on his chin. "The last thing I remember him tellin' me is that I can't suck cock and need more practice."

"I see. Pity, because the last thing he remembers is that you loved him." Tseng removed his hands from Cloud's shoulders and moved around the blonde, into the hallway. The bedroom door closed quietly behind him.

"Cloudy jerk," Tempest piped up, throwing smashed carrots on the floor. Not only had she been watching the exchange but understood a good deal of what was going on. "Cloudy jerk!" she yelled, tossing another handful to the floor.

"No more Ah-Da, onwe jerk." The highchair tray bounced as Tempest slammed her tiny fists against the top, popping one side loose. She grinned and slid down, falling the short distance to the floor with a thump. She pushed herself up to her feet and toddled over to the blonde, glaring angrily up at him. "Bad jerk. You no get good milks!"

Cloud stared down at her. "Milk's nasty, and you're a mess." He looked up at the bedroom door, biting his abused lip again. "Whatever, you prick," he muttered. A moment later he was out the door, had snagged the younger looking of the two guards, and gotten safely ensconced in the elevator. His fingers hovered over the buttons for only a moment before he made his selection. "Going… up." Going down just wasn't an option with his mood.

Tempest stared after Cloud for a moment, eyes wide with surprise. He had never just walked out on her like that before. She'd seen him do it to Reno, but he seemed to always have time for her. Tears welled in wide violet eyes and she stumbled to the bedroom door, sobbing.

"Ah-Da… Cloudy go bye," she wailed, plopping herself on the floor just outside the bedroom. "Cloudy go bye; want my Ah-Da!"

Tseng put away his materials and went to see what was making Tempest scream like that. He found a puddle of sad baby, rolling on the floor and screaming for her Ah-Da. "It's no wonder Reno collapsed," he murmured and scooped Tempest up, looking around for someone to pass the baby off to, only to find himself alone.

"Lovely. Children are not my area of expertise."

Rude waited for the single guard to open the door, since his hands were full. He walked in to find Tseng holding a squalling Tempest, looking rather like he wanted a new job. He grunted, set down the suitcases, plucked the baby out of Tseng's arms, and plonked his shades over her eyes. "Where's the boss?"

The glasses and return of the tall Turk seemed to quiet Tempest's sobs. She buried her face in Rude's neck, unmindful of the run she'd sprung in her nose. Tseng took a breath, composing himself. "Escaped. This is why we didn't hire hormonal teenagers into the Turk ranks. I pity Reno; even as much hell as he gave us when he was coming up through the ranks, he doesn't deserve this kind of hell." He sighed and rolled his shoulders.

Cloud moved to the edge of the building, his guard following. "Long way down."

"Yes, sir." The guard joined him at the waist high ledge of the building. "Planning to jump, sir?"

Cloud shot the man a look, but the guard was looking down at the ant-sized people below. "I don't know if it would do any good," he confessed. "If I thought I'd die, I might. But I figure with my luck, I'd suddenly sprout wings or something, and land safely instead."

"You were able to defeat Sephiroth twice to save the Planet," the man agreed with a smile. "I saw parts of the second fight you had with him. A fall from here? You wouldn't need wings to land safely."

The world spun, with Cloud as its axis. He had… he? Sephiroth? Twice? What was this guy talking about? "I defeated Sephiroth?"

"Yes, of course. The first time, at the Northern Crater, and the second right here in Edge." The man turned and pointed. "Right over there, that's where you killed him."

"Oh." Cloud had to check to be sure there was still ground under his feet, and he… "I'm gonna go lay down."

"Sure!"

Cloud managed a straight line back to the elevator, back to the room, past Tempest and Rude and Tseng. He wavered at the bathroom door, and then he was bent over the toilet, puking for all he was worth. He'd _killed_ Sephiroth. _He'd_ killed Sephiroth. He'd killed _Sephiroth_! He passed out, somehow falling to the side of the toilet instead of into it.

Tseng sighed deeply and started cleaning up the unconscious blonde.

He woke up to the feel of a cool cloth on his cheeks, and another year's worth of memories aligned in his head. The memories led to another bout of wretched, miserable dry heaves. He clung to Tseng when they were over. "You… were there. At Nibelheim. When… when Seph… died. And Zack… he was hurt. Hojo… took us…. Why? Why would you let him…?"

"I was given orders to turn you and Zack Fair over to Hojo and dispose of the dead in Nibelheim. It wasn't until we'd gotten there that I found out that you were to be taken to the Shinra mansion's basement for 'study' rather than treatment." Tseng's jaw tightened at the memory. He passed the cloth over the back of Cloud's neck, trying to cool the sick flush that colored the skin.

"Had I known what Hojo was up to beforehand, I might have hidden the both of you somewhere safe and reported that you had gone missing. Zack was a good friend."

"I tried to kill Seph," Cloud murmured. "I… stabbed him. Through the back. I stabbed him, for what he did to Mother, to Zack… to me. And he… he got me twice, through the gut. He jumped… he jumped, Tseng… with that head and his sword and this beautiful, peaceful smile…." A soft sob. "He didn't want us anymore, didn't love us anymore…."

"Sephiroth lost his mind and then gave in to Jenova's demands. I don't know about his emotional state, but he wasn't in his right mind. I doubt that was a reflection on his feelings for either you or Zack."

"I wanna go sit down." Cloud heaved himself to his feet. "I don't…. It was something in that basement, that made him lose his mind? He kept going there, and he kept…." Cloud weaved his way unsteadily to the sofa with Tseng's aid and collapsed onto it. He kept his grip on the other's hand. "What was in that basement, Tseng, that could destroy Sephiroth like that?"

"Ramblings of a madman, experiment data, logs, diaries; there were a number of things down there which could have flipped the faulty breaker and plunged his mind into darkness. We don't know for sure what he was reading."

"No… Zack knew." Cloud tugged, a wordless plea for Tseng to sit with me. "He said Sephiroth had found… information about his mother, Jenova, and it was really upsetting him."

Tseng sighed and took a seat beside the blonde. "Jenova was an alien entity who, according to Professor Gast's video logs, brought about the near destruction of the race of Ancients. She would appear as a friend or loved one, and then lead her victim to their death.

"It was believed, at first, that Jenova was an Ancient until Gast left Shinra with his wife and Hojo began experimenting on his wife, Lucrecia, and unborn son, Sephiroth. Most likely, Sephiroth lost his mind due to the fact that his father experimented on him and used malicious alien DNA."

"That's just creepy." Cloud twisted his lithe frame to fit more snugly against Tseng, resting his head just below the man's chin. "That… what… who would…. Oh. Oh… I remember. Mother told me once… that if she'd known I was going to… she said she should have just let Father do the experiments he wanted on me, instead of leaving him and going to Nibelheim. I guess… I guess my parents are the kind that would do something like that to their kids." His voice was very small when he finished, lost and broken. "I was… five."

Tseng made a small noise and rested his chin on top of Cloud's head, the spiked locks tickling his cheek. He gently rested his hands on Cloud's shoulders, patting him awkwardly; he had no idea how to dole out comfort! Why was he always stuck in situations like this?

Cloud curled comfortably on Tseng's lap, trying to make sense of the latest batch of memories that had become clear enough to recognize. He hadn't liked looking at his childhood. His mother had loved him, but she'd resented him, too. The close-knit townies had warned their children against the newcomer's bastard son, so he hadn't had a lot of playmates. There'd been plenty of bullies, though.

He poured the memories out in a soft monotone, grateful that Tseng didn't interrupt. He told about following Tifa and the other boys the day her mother had died, and how he had been blamed. About the beating he'd gotten later when he tried to protest that he hadn't taken her there. Told him about deciding that he would go to Midgar to be a SOLDIER like the youngest general ever, Sephiroth.

Reminded him of their first meeting, and couldn't hide the hitch in his voice when Tseng started. Told him about meeting Zack for the first time, and being taken under his wing. About his escapades with the secretaries and clerks… "I fucked Scarlet!" He sat up straight. "Oh, grooooossssss! She's so… old!" And then he buried his face in Tseng's suit and begged him to tell him he hadn't remembered that right.

A grimace of distaste settled on Tseng's lips, pitying the poor kid in his lap. Scarlett, blech! "That is decidedly… unfortunate." He winced and covered his face with one hand, mentally berating himself for not finding the right words to comfort the boy.

Cloud moaned pathetically. "Not nearly as unfortunate as the Heideggar incident…. I think I need to…" He bolted for the bathroom, tripping out of his pants on the way.

Rude raised his eyebrows. "Did he just say…?"

"I was hoping that I had misheard him." Tseng shivered and then stood. "We should prepare something to eat, give him something that fits him, and try to engage his mind in something other than dwelling on the disturbing things that young Mr. Strife did in his past."

Rude grunted, and pointed at the bag he'd carried in. He still held Tempest, who'd fallen asleep against his shoulder. "I don't think he _owns_ anything that fits. I did stop by the commissary and pick up several smaller sizes of pants."

Cloud leaned against the toilet bowl, staring down at the stained water. Every single memory available to him was clear and concise, complete with the reasons for exactly why he did the things he did. He was such a _loser_! How had he come to be someone the Turks worked for, that people like that guard looked up to? The images paraded quickly, and he began throwing up once more as the horrors of the aftereffects of Sephiroth's jump began reminding him of their new status of fully his.

Rude grimaced at the wretched sounds coming from the bathroom. "Pour him a glass of water, boss, and go rub his back or something. He's latched on to you for some reason, and I need to put this kid to bed and check on my partner."

Rude started for the bedroom. "Oh, and don't forget to give him some pants, or you'll have him curled naked in your lap by the time I'm done."

"An inspired idea, Rude. Thank you." Tseng turned away from the sight of Cloud's heaving, naked form, and strode into the kitchenette. On the way back, he dug out a pair of pants that would fit the blonde and then took both the pants and the glass of water into the bathroom.

Tseng crouched down beside Cloud, folded the pants over one knee, set the cup on the counter and helped the blonde sit up. "Here, rinse your mouth out and then try to drink a little bit." He pressed the glass into Cloud's hand and, when it seemed that the blonde couldn't do it himself, helped him take a small sip of water.

"Ho… Hojo… he…." Cloud's fingers fell away from the glass, pressing desperately against his skin instead. "These… so many… from him…." He traced the many fine scars that crisscrossed over his belly, then grabbed at the cup and drank most of it down. "If he still works for me, lock him inside one of his research cells and let… let him be a sample!"

"He's already dead; you and your friend Vincent did the honors. I'm told that he died quite insane. He'd injected himself with Jenova cells and spawned several disgusting creatures." Tseng _almost_ smiled.

"Jenova? Sephiroth's mother? I bet she didn't like Hojo either! Maybe she ate his brain." He felt a mild echoing amusement, but Tseng's warmth was closer. He moved, shifting closer and burying his face in the other man's shirt. "I hope it hurt!"

Tseng cleared his throat and eased Cloud back a little bit. "Let's get these pants on you and get you off of the cold floor. We wouldn't want to add illness to returning memories; you can't keep much food down as it is." He stood, helped Cloud to his feet, and then held the pants out for the blonde to take.

Cloud took the pants, flushing slightly, but more than willing to hide all the scars he'd been covered in by Hojo's experiments. He just stood there, shaking. He wasn't in the tank, wasn't supposed to move if he wasn't in the tank, but he wasn't in the lab either… and he was more than a little disorientated. "Are you going to make Reno come down to the lab too?"

"Why would I make you or Reno go to a lab?" Tseng blinked, confused for a moment, and then shook his head. "No, no; you just need clothes on so that you're not naked anymore." He took the pants back and bent, holding them out for Cloud to step into while pointedly keeping his gaze on the blonde's feet.

Cloud stepped into them carefully, holding on to Tseng's shoulders to keep what little balance he had. "I don't need to be naked? But… I like… no… want to cover these up." One hand slid from Tseng's shoulder to splay over his belly. "Nobody… nobody should… he shouldn't've done it!"

Tseng pulled the pants up around Cloud's hips and fastened them properly before returning his gaze to the blonde's face. "No, he shouldn't have, but you shouldn't be ashamed of the scars that were left behind. They are badges of honor; you survived the hell he put you through, you came out on the other side able to do impossible things. He molders in whatever grave his body found." He kept his hands at Cloud's hips, steadying him further.

"This…." Cloud moved his hand from his stomach to rest a finger on Tseng's dot. "This is a badge of honor, isn't it? But these?" He covered the scars again. "These are… proof I was less than human."

"No." Tseng pulled his hands away from Cloud's hips and shook his head. One finger lifted to trace the dot on his forehead. "This is the mark of a traitor. I accepted Turk and Shinra over my gods and country. Even then Wutai was unhappy that Shinra was taking over the world. But, this mark I wear with pride; by leaving behind my family and home I've been able to make something of myself, though at first it wasn't an honorable job."

A tiny smile curved Tseng's lips and he pried Cloud's hands away, uncovering the scars. "Your scars are proof that you've lived."

Cloud shook his head; slow, jerky movements that disordered already mussed spikes. "Not… traitor. Loyal… loyal Tseng…. Stand?"

"Yes, I understand. Now, let's get you somewhere so you can lie down and rest." Tseng put an arm around Cloud's shoulders and led him from the bathroom. He paused, staring at the closed bedroom door and turned, heading into the living room. Now was not the time to plop Cloud into bed beside Reno.

He helped Cloud sit down on the couch, and then took a seat at the far end, turning so that he faced the blonde and pulled the boy against him. His mother used to hold him in that way when he was small and scared and it had always comforted him. Tseng only hoped that it worked the same way for Cloud.

This… had never happened in the labs. No one had comforted him after he'd been ill. Cloud shivered, pressing against Tseng's warmth. He was so cold. "So… cold. Always so cold," he murmured. "Wouldn't waste heat on specimens… just enough that we didn't freeze. Cut me open… so many times…."

His words continued, spaced out or stumbling over themselves as he relived some of the memories. There were times when he could only whimper, others when he turned to hide against Tseng as the restored memories tore through his mind. He told Tseng of watching when Reno was tested… tortured. Of seeing Zack secured to the exam table, screaming in agony as Hojo dug through his abdomen. Of his own times strapped to that same table, feeling every cut and prod, but unable to understand what he felt because he was so Mako-dazed up and down were going in circles somewhere off in the distance.

And at some point, he fell asleep, cradled against that warm chest, held securely in strong arms, at peace.

Rude came out of the bedroom several minutes later. "Boss. Need anything?"

"A blanket, if you would, please; Cloud has been complaining of the cold." Tseng glanced down at the golden spikes resting under his chin and decided that, after the last hours, he could at least use the blonde's first name; one did not revert to formality when they've heard the nightmares of a child. "And perhaps a pillow for my back. He's wriggled around enough during his storytelling that I'm half lying, half sitting up; it's murder on my back. How is Reno? Any changes?"

Rude returned to the bedroom for the pillow, helping Tseng get it comfortably wedged, before spreading the blanket already over one arm of the couch over the blond. "Heartbeat's strong, breathing's steady. Needs a bath. I'll take care of that while he's sleeping." A jerk of the thumb indicated the blond.

"Good idea. I doubt Cloud would realize that you were helping instead of hurting. I'll leave Reno and Tempest in your care, then." Tseng tightened his grip around Cloud when he whimpered and shifted in his sleep. "This one looks like he needs constant care."

Tseng looked up at the stoic Turk with a lopsided grin. "I would almost feel fatherly toward him if I recalled what a father was like." He shook his head and waved away the comment. "Go and take care of Reno, I believe that I'll join this one in a short nap. Wake me when you've got Reno settled again, please."

_Oh, child… so much pain!_

_Mama? Where are we?_ Cloud looked around at the war-torn landscape.

_Inside your mind, child. I have promised to restore you, and I shall, but it tears at me to force you to relive all this pain again. That _thing _did not deserve to be called a scientist. Had he been one of my people, we would have shredded his very essence and ensured his line would not continue._

_Eh? But… aren't you…. _Cloud prodded at one of the broken walls. _I know more here, don't I?_

_Of course. This is your mind, with all of your memories. Those, _and he saw her wave at a neat block of restored memories, and stared at his first true view of the alien, marveling, _are the memories I have finished repairing. These are still a snarl of what the LifeStream forced you to take, and your own true memories. Those are the memories from the LifeStream._

Another graceful motion directed his attention to a block of memories that glittered oddly, but were neatly organized. He walked toward them, reaching out to touch one that seemed to call to him. _It's Sephiroth, Mama! It's Seph… and he forgave me!_

*.*

It took Rude several long minutes to set the bathroom up to bathe his partner. Water to just the right temp and depth; washcloths and towels handily available; soap, shampoo, and conditioner at the ready. After that, he had to fetch his partner's limp body. And strip off the blouse and skirt.

Bloodied wrists and ankles weren't really anything new. He'd had to get Reno out of bad spots before. The cum on his… her? There were breasts. With cum splattered on them. And the belly. Rude took a deep breath and dumped his partner in the tub and set about removing the mess.

He wiped delicately at the more intimate places, successful in confirming that Reno had no extra holes in his groin. There were no surgical scars that he hadn't seen before. "Damn, partner. You pushed that kid out your ass? Unlucky shit."

He soon had his partner cleaned up and rinsed. He dried the overly feminine body carefully, and carried a towel wrapped Reno back to his bed. Rude gave the fouled bedding a dirty look, and settled the limp form into one of the chairs instead.

One laundry bag, a call to housekeeping, and a delivery later, the bed was fit for human habitation again. Rude tucked Reno gently between the sheets, and went to report to Tseng. "Boss?" he asked softly.

A swiftly indrawn breath preceded the flutter of black lashes; Tseng yawned and lifted his head. "You're done? Must not have taken long, I feel as if I haven't slept and," he looked down at Cloud's sleeping face, "he's still sleeping."

A stoic nod answered the rhetorical question. "Go back to sleep. Baby food run, be back shortly." Tseng nodded and shut his eyes while Rude left with an order for the guards to keep all persons not wearing a Turk uniform inside the apartment until he returned.

Cloud drifted awake. He was warm, mostly comfortable, and in some guy's lap. Didn't smell bad. Kinda an incense-ish smell, that stuff Seph liked so well. Wasn't Seph, though. Or Zack. Hn, protector, maybe? Naw, they both had their pants on, so it wasn't post-coital. He didn't have any guy friends besides….

Seph and Zack were dead. It was… an experiment, wasn't it? Or was Hojo…? No, didn't smell like that skank. Legs were more muscled, anyhow, couldn't be the skank. Oh. Was it.. oh, please, not that! No, wait. Wait. Calm down. He wasn't at the lab anymore, either. That's why he could think. Wasn't at the lab. That guy… the Wutaiian guy… loyal traitor. He'd said he'd lived through the lab. Wasn't at the lab anymore.

Tseng. That was it. A TURK. Hn, definitely a protector, then. His head _was_ under a blanket, after all, and pillowed on the guy's crotch. Cloud made a little snuffling noise, shifting, making himself more comfortable. One hand curled around a hard thigh, the other rested right up against the guy's zip. He'd turned his head enough that he could mouth along the cock he felt if he wanted to, but he was really too tired to get started on anything like that. Just a little rubbing. Kinda like what curling up with a stuffed chocobo must've been like for other kids. Comfortable again, and still sleepy, Cloud simply laid there, occasionally rubbing his face or fingers against a slowly-growing erection.

Tseng's eyes snapped open and he went utterly still; staring at the ceiling with a startled non-expression; a slight raise of black brows, a minute flare of nostrils, lips pinched. He blinked and then tipped his head, looking down at the lump in his lap. Was Cloud… petting and nuzzling his crotch? Tseng shifted uncomfortably.

The blonde didn't seem too keen on waking up just yet so Tseng leaned forward and pulled the pillow out from behind him. He lifted Cloud's head gently with one hand while replacing his crotch with the pillow with the other. He lowered the pillow and the blonde head on top of it onto his lap. He would rather get out of the awkward position but the firm grip on his thigh stalled him. Tseng contented himself with the less intimate position and grabbed the remote from the floor, turning the television on with the volume turned down low.

The shift didn't register at first, at least, not until he tried to nuzzle the warm heat that was still by his hand and couldn't. He pushed harder, but in spite of his efforts to return to the comfortable nuzzling position, couldn't.

Bleary, unhappy blue eyes slitted open slightly, peering resentfully at nothingness. Fingers curled fretfully over the hard warmth somehow no longer under his cheek, but still there. His tired mind likened it to one of Hojo's experiments, one that stood out with horrifying clarity.

A strangled sob. His hand opened, widened, clutched… still there, still there… but nothing – no warmth, no scent! He couldn't process why he felt that warmth, that hardness everywhere, except for his face. He pushed harder, feeling nothing under his cheek, but the right thing under his hand. Felt the zipper.

Moved with the speed and skill of his twenty-eight year old self, the zipper undone with one hand and the concealing pants pulled down with the other. Clutched the firm swell of an ass, the velvet-over-steel of a cock. Felt with his hands what he was sure he should feel with his face, should be able to taste, then realized he couldn't feel his own hand against his cheek, either. Could feel everywhere else. Could feel the press of thighs against his chest, calves against his curled legs.

Knew it wasn't Hojo, didn't know who it was, didn't care who it was. Couldn't feel his face, just like the last time. Couldn't see, just like the last time. Cried out for the last person he could remember who'd been nice to him. "Tseng!"

Tseng goggled down at the lump under the blanket, flinched when it registered that his pants had been yanked down, and jerked the blanket away from Cloud's head, staring down at the boy with his jaw hanging open. "What are you _doing_?"

Light! Ow! "My eyes!" he yelped involuntarily. However, the sudden rush of light and the voice centered him. He lifted his head slightly, then dropped it with a feather-cushioned thump. "It's a pillow!" came out muffled by said pillow, as was the slightly hysterical giggle that followed. "Just a pillow," in a much more relieved voice, as his fingers spread over Tseng's ass, curling and gliding around his cock. "Not at the lab…."

"No, you're not at the lab. You are molesting me, though," Tseng answered in a tight voice that was audibly controlled. He folded his hands together over his stomach, fingers going white under the tight grip. Turk training was the only thing keeping his expression neutral, though a light blush stained his cheeks to belie his put-on calm.

Cloud's fingers didn't stop their caresses. He picked the pillow up with his teeth and tossed it aside, promptly snuggling down against Tseng's hand-wrapped cock. "Hmm… ish better," he murmured. "Feels right, now. 'm gonna –" he yawned, still trying to talk, "–go back to sleep, n'kay? So tired." His long lashes brushed against the head of the cock his fingers curled around. One final shift, and he grew still, to all appearances asleep once more.

Full lips thinned and Tseng forced his gaze to the ceiling. His hands tightened and clenched together, but remained steadily on his belly. Already a sort of plan was trying to work itself together; once Cloud fell asleep, Tseng was going to get up, go to the bathroom, and take a very cold bath.

Let Rude deal with the clutching. There was only so much restraint a man had and when a mouth as nice as Cloud's was happened to be so close to a rather aching part of his anatomy…. Better to escape than crumble the boy's already fractured trust in people. No wonder Reno fit so well with Cloud—neither of them could go long without a hand in either their own or someone else's pants. And in Cloud's case, that was quite literal at the moment. Tseng sighed and tried to will his erection down, but it wasn't working.

Cloud murmured something unintelligible that could possibly have been "have a lolly" right before he shifted and licked, then started alternating small nibbling sucks and longer licks on the prize he still clutched. The "Mmm, nummy…" as he continued his attentions was quite clear, as was the way he shifted even closer.

He existed somewhere between waking and dreaming, tired and hungry, and there was something good right in front of his mouth. "Spatter pop…." Had to lick and suck at those to get the creamy candy out. He put his mouth to work, humming in appreciation. This one was particularly yummy, the candy he'd managed to suck free sweet with a slightly salty tinge.

A frown pinched Tseng's brow and his lips drew tight. Shaking hands pried themselves apart and, as gently as he could, gripped Cloud's hair in an effort to stall the blonde's rather devastatingly fantastic oral skills. Hopefully these weren't the skills that Reno had claimed were amateur, or he'd have to find out who the hell could do better.

When the gentle tugging induced more rather than less vigorous movements, Tseng clenched his jaw and tried something else. He gripped Cloud's ears and pulled hard, trying desperately to yank the blonde's mouth away from his arousal. "Cloud," he grit out, "stop it, right now."

Sweet, salt tange. Mmm, yeah, somebody'd got him his favorite. Have to thank 'em later, once he finished with the candy. If he practiced enough, maybe he'd be good enough for…. Somebody was telling him to stop? "NRGGGCH!" That hurt! His teeth snapped down on the candy as something – somebody – yanked hard on his ears.

"Grrtch…" Tseng bit down on the need to scream like a wounded female, but only barely. "CLOUD," he yelled as loudly as he could, "STOP biting my _DICK_!"

The pain and the yelling both brought him out of his dream daze. He could taste blood and cum on his tongue, and promptly began soothing licks and kisses to the injury. "I'm sorry, sorry, tired, didn't mean to bite," he murmured as he lavished his oral skills on the injury. His fingers stroked the portions of the cock that his mouth wasn't tending "Sorry," once more, and then, to apologize, he began sucking in earnest, swallowing around the cock he soon had deeply imbedded in his throat. He'd have to be very, very good to make up for the pain he'd caused.

A soft grunt and hiss precluded Tseng's grip shifting from Cloud's ears to his hair. Instead of fighting against what the blonde seemed insistent on doing, Tseng gave in. He'd already been close before but Cloud's little biting incident had shoved back the eminent need to finish. Now, though, the need was building back up again, and at an alarming rate.

He closed his eyes to block out the sight of one of his close friends' lover sucking his dick. It was an erotic sight, all right, but wrong in one very big way—Reno had been obsessed with Cloud since the man had been gallivanting around the Planet in search of Sephiroth, and now that the redhead had finally managed to snare Cloud's attention, the blonde had snapped and was now doing his damnedest to suck the Wutaiian's brain out through his dick.

A shaking hand covered his mouth, trying to cover the shuddering gasps and moans that tried to escape. Tseng whimpered, clutched Cloud's hair tightly, and guiltily spilled his release into the blonde's mouth.

Cloud swallowed eagerly, licking the man clean when it was clear he'd been spent. He readjusted the pants a bit awkwardly and did them back up before looking up to see just whom he'd just sucked off. "I'm really sorry I bit you. Did… did I make up for it?" No answer. He swallowed hard, wishing the man would say something instead of giving him that awful look. "I can… try again, if I didn't. No teeth, I promise."

Still no reply. Cloud bit his lip and dropped his gaze. "I'm sorry. Please, don't tell Hojo… that I screwed up again." He shivered, curling down between the man's legs. "Please don't tell him? I promise… I'll make it up to you. I've gotten lots better."

Tseng sucked in a breath, lips moving to reply but each time he tried the words hung in his throat. Not only were his nerves jangled and brain blasted apart from a rather explosive orgasm, but there was a creeping feeling of having taken advantage of someone who wasn't well—no matter that he hadn't really had a choice in consenting to it.

"Cloud," he began slowly, having finally found his voice. "Cloud, you don't answer to Hojo anymore. And why would he care…" Suddenly, it made a sick sort of sense; Cloud was afraid that he hadn't done a good job and was petrified that Hojo would punish him. "Hojo is dead, and you are _not_ required to service anyone in this manner if it is not of your own free will."

"Hojo's dead?" Cloud asked. His head popped up and he stared at Tseng for a long moment. "Hojo's dead. You're… Tseng? Of the TURKs, and you look older because I lost some of my memory." His voice was a little unsteady, yet relief permeated it. "I'm… not seventeen anymore."

He drew a deep breath. "I'm getting them back, though, aren't I? My memories? Because… I told you about the first year in the lab. About… the experiments. Not the fundraising. That was… that was the second year. I'm pretty, and there's people that will pay for… pretty boys like I was. Am… am I still? Or am I one of his monsters now?" He swallowed, hard, a slightly fearful look in his eyes. "I don't… wanna live if I'm one of his monsters."

"No, you're not a monster. You're still quite fetching." Tseng cupped Cloud's cheek comfortingly and offered a genuine smile—one he hadn't used in a long time—before tapping the end of the blonde's nose.

"Though, I do believe that 'fundraising' is a rather off-balance term for 'sexual subjugation', but that is over. Hojo has been dead for some time now. You'll understand better when more of your memories return." Tseng eased Cloud back and got to his feet, adjusting his pants more comfortably before offering Cloud a hand. "Come with me for a moment, I have something to show you."

Cloud hesitated only a moment before taking the older man's hand, and following meekly behind him. Hojo might really be dead, and he might still have memories missing, but the ones he had said he'd better obey, or it was gonna hurt. A lot.

Tseng led Cloud down the hallway and into the bathroom. He took up the washcloth from earlier, rinsed it out, and wiped away the trace fluid on Cloud's lips and chin. Then he washed the blonde's hands and handed him a toothbrush with paste. "First, let's get you cleaned up a little bit. I'm sure that one of the surprises I have for you is going to kiss you, but don't worry it's not that sort of kiss. You'll see in a moment."

When Cloud finished up, Tseng took him by the hand and led him to the bedroom door across the hall. Slowly and carefully, he eased the door open and peeked inside. Tempest was still asleep and Reno was still unconscious, so he opened the door wider and tugged the blonde in behind him.

"You see there, in the crib?" Tseng whispered, slipping an arm around Cloud's shoulders. "She's your adoptive daughter, Tempest." He turned and pointed to the bed in which Reno lay. "And that is her mother, Reno. He's been living with you as your spouse for over a year now. When you've recovered your memories you'll remember them more fully but for now this introduction should be enough."

Cloud glanced at the little girl, a bit startled to learn he was a father. The he-she of the mother almost blew his brain, but what came out of his mouth was, "You mean, I finally learned how to suck cock well enough that he's not shoving me away and laughing when we're done?"

Tseng urged Cloud back out into the hallway, closing the door to keep from waking Tempest. "From what I know of your… talents… I would say the answer is a definite yes. He's quite taken with you and has been—" He stopped and closed his mouth; that was not his secret to tell. "But, yes, I would assume that since you've been together for almost two years that you've learned more than enough to keep his much dwindled lust satiated.

"In that respect, you and he are much the same though of a different degree. Hojo experimented on him as well, but not in the same way. Reno was altered for the sake of creating life, but with the added entanglement of being a lifelong experiment. You saved him from that fate, Cloud. I would say that makes you anything but a monster."

Cloud yawned and stretched, then leaned against the other man. "Oh, that's not true. Me and Zack, those experiments he was doing on us, those weren't something that was just for fun. I can tell, just from how I feel, that I'm not… me, not really. I _remember_, Tseng, everything he's done… everything he did to me up to the point where I remember that I'm not there anymore, and the relearning starts."

He sounded old to his own ears, but there was no hope for it. He hadn't been a child since he'd run off to Midgar. "I can remember _everything_. Every cut from every scalpel, every rape, every punishment. Every word I heard while I was trapped in that tank, or on the table, or doing my best to please whoever I'd been sold to so I wouldn't get hurt worse. I remember everything I saw done to Zack, and Reno. I remember what he did to the people who were brought to him for reconditioning. Everything is all there, like bright, shiny new knives ready to rip me apart again.

"If we lived through the complete process, Zack and I… we weren't gonna be human anymore."

"It is no wonder that you are always so negative; had I had the same or similar experiences I doubt I'd be as sane as you are, returning memories and bouts of confusion aside." Tseng dropped his arm from the blonde's shoulders and instead settled it around his waist, leading him back to the living room. "But, even if you aren't fully human you are still not a monster in that you use what abilities you have for the greater good of the Planet, which is better than I can say for Rufus Shinra's father."

Cloud's half-hysterical giggles lasted until he collapsed on the couch, where the blond curled himself up as small as he could and began crying through his laughter.

"Boss." Rude stood in the doorway to the small kitchen. "Made supper. You two… hungry?"

.

A sigh and a wincing nod answered Rude. "Yes, please, Rude." Tseng crouched beside Cloud and pet a hand over his back. "That one's dead, too. Don't worry." He knew good and well that the old president Shinra had a thing for blondes, and young boys were better because they couldn't get pregnant.

"Come, Cloud, let's eat."

Two days later, Cloud woke up from another nightmare-laden nap. His eyes snapped open, focusing almost immediately on Tseng. The man was rhythmically petting his hair, proof enough he'd come over as soon as he'd shown any signs of waking. He was a little bit more used to waking up disorientated, now, and Tseng's steady presence helped more than the man probably realized. Tseng helped ground him to the _now_, to the things he'd learned about what he still couldn't help to think of as his future. Reno as a half-girl, himself as a father. Except, now, today… the realization that he was a father nearly broke him.

He had been a father. Long before Tempest, he had been a father. He'd had his own daughter. Hojo had called her "Specimen 3". Her older brothers had been specimens one and two. He and Zack had had children… due to Hojo's horrible, horrible experiments. However, unlike Reno, neither he nor Zack had borne the children. That had been a tank, one Hojo had deemed incapable of producing high-quality specimens. And Hojo had no use for inferior specimens. He tore them apart to determine how to make a better-quality specimen to become a Shinra Special Guard.

And then, he'd changed the way he tortured Reno.

It took Cloud about seven more seconds to realize what that meant, and another one to jack-knife as he began puking his guts up. Tseng somehow got a trash can in place in time, and held him while he emptied his stomach and kept heaving until he was sure he was going to retch blood. When he finally quit, the man had a cup of water ready. He rinsed out his mouth and drank a little.

"Hojo… started… a different kind of experiment with us… Zack and me. He managed to produce three children," he said dully. "Two boys and a girl. I was probably twenty by then. Zack went crazy, watching him dissect those kids because they weren't strong enough and he wanted to improve the finished product. I was back to not knowing up from down: He'd dumped me in a Mako tube again, with the Jenova cells, because I responded to them so well. When… when he finished those experiments… he… changed Reno's treatments."

"Changed them how? Wasn't he just," a sneer of disgust curled Tseng's lip, "using the machines to… give him release?" By now, he was used to the sudden flow of words when Cloud had regained new memories, but that didn't make them any easier to listen to, especially when they involved Hojo and those memories had been multiple and vivid. Sometimes, Tseng was surprised that he hadn't ended up heaving at Cloud's side, but then being a Turk granted one a steel stomach at the most opportune moments.

The idea that Cloud and Zack had had children and then watched them getting torn apart by a madman… "Calm down first, just breathe. Here," Tseng pulled Cloud into a loose embrace; the blonde resting against his shoulder with his head tucked protectively beneath his chin. "Center yourself and then try to talk."

Cloud snuggled against Tseng more than willingly. He concentrated on his breathing like the Wutaiian had told him, having learned over the course of his many naps that it would help. When he felt a little calmer, he started to explain.

"The machines… they weren't exactly for giving him release. There were… there were all kinds of probes. Some, from the way he reacted, I think were designed just to hurt him. But Hojo… kept him so deprived… that even the pain was welcomed as stimulation. But… the machines were rigged to make it take as long as possible getting him off, while Hojo recorded all the data and gave him injections.

"I dunno if Reno will remember – can remember. He was pretty out of it a lot, begging and pleading for Hojo or his machines to let him cum. But after those experiments, the stuff, the injections, they were something else. He used to only get a red one, but after the experiments, he got some green and blue ones, too, and twice as much of the red stuff. Hojo'd changed the… percentages? Amounts of stuff in the red goop, too, so it was more effective.

"It was… maybe four, five months after Hojo killed our daughter that I heard him say Reno was almost ready to incubate. Zack… he got real mad, started seriously trying to escape. The last thing I remember is him telling me that tomorrow was our chance. That we'd escape tomorrow."

"And you did. Unfortunately too late to escape all that had happened, but you escaped before more could be done." Tseng frowned and propped his chin on top of Cloud's head, brow furrowed in thought.

It had been Hojo that had pushed for Heideggar to send the entire army after Cloud and Zack, cackling in that crazed way of his that they were failed experiments and that the specimen he needed was already tied neatly in a bow. Then it hadn't made sense, now it did.

"I'm going to escape tomorrow," Cloud whispered. "Tomorrow… and… but didn't someone tell me that Zack died during the escape? I don't… I don't wanna…." Words failed him. He burrowed into Tseng, hollow-eyed.

"Boss, is he… ah, he's awake. I'll get supper started then, before Tempest wakes up too. Any preferences?"

Cloud simply shook his head against the TURK leader's shirt. "Just something light, I'm afraid that Cloud has an upset stomach again." Tseng tightened his grip on Cloud. It was getting to be quite normal to hold the blonde while he trembled and shook during the worst memories that returned, which was to say that it seemed that he was holding the blonde all day and night.

"You and Zack did escape, and managed to run for quite a while before the army caught up to you. I sent Reno and Rude after you two in the helicopter in hopes of getting to you both before it was too late. And… that was our failure, Cloud." They'd had to get to Zack and Cloud before the army caught up to them or risk being put on the hit list alongside the pair, and then there would have been no way to keep all of them safe.

"I'll… remember later." Cloud watched Rude vanish back into the kitchen area before he shifted his position in Tseng's lap. He didn't want to think about these new memories, didn't want to know what was to come. Here and now counted. Here and now, he was safe. Scarred, but safe.

Sometimes, Tseng pushed him away; sometimes he reciprocated. Cloud was never sure which would happen. His hands fisted in the white shirt, his head tipping so he could place a cautious kiss against the man's throat. If he turned him away… if he didn't…. He waited, lips brushing warm skin, his body shaking, taut with the strain of the wait. What… would it be?

Tseng closed his eyes and sighed, cupping the blonde's face between his palms. He placed a light kiss on the blonde's lips and smiled sadly, shaking his head. "Not today. You don't need further memories rattling around in your head. Just rest and I'll hold you through the nightmares. Dinner will most likely be ready soon and you need food more than you need that sort of comfort."

Cloud closed his eyes and dropped his head back against the other's shoulder. He didn't stay in those arms long, though. "Gotta pee," he mumbled, pushing himself up and away. He staggered a little on his way to the bathroom, and locked the door carefully behind himself.

He did have to pee, though, so he did that and washed his hands before looking into the mirror. The face that looked back at him was about as familiar as the body he inhabited. In other words, not familiar at all, aside from absolutely untamable spiky yellow hair.

He didn't recognize himself. Didn't like who he was, or what he was. Slowly, his hand closed over the straight razor Rude used to keep his head nice and bald. He settled on the closed toilet, aimlessly tracing old scars with the blade.

_Don't you _DARE! Jenova's voice was furious as she pulled him into his mind. _Don't you dare! Your life was not an easy one, especially not in this last year of your memories, but there are good times in your future memories._

Cloud looked at her dully. _There's more deaths. Zack will die. Sephiroth will die again. My brothers._ He raised his hand, looking at the razor blade that had transported with them. _You still have Tempest. You don't need me, and I _don't want to remember! The razor came down across his wrist.

Jenova did the only two things she could think of: knocked Cloud out and woke Tempest with a vision of Cloud lying in a pool of blood in front of the toilet.

Tseng and Rude jolted into action as soon as the baby's screams reached their ears. Both Turks slammed into the bedroom; Tseng looking warily around for intruders while Rude liberated Tempest from the crib.

"Cloudy bweeding! Bafoom!" Tempest pointed over Rude's shoulder with one hand and rubbed tired eyes with the other.

Tseng was past the tall Turk and kicking the bathroom door in before he had a moment to think about it. "You little fool," he growled and crouched down beside Cloud's still form. At least there wasn't a huge pool of it yet; Tseng snatched a towel down from the rack and wrapped the blonde's wrist tightly while he searched for the first aid kit beneath the sink.

"Rude, take Tempest into the kitchen with you; I've got an idiot blonde to deal with." The kit came to hand and Tseng wasted no time in jerking it open and digging through it for the things he needed, muttering invectives at Cloud while he searched.

Zack was dead when he woke up, and he'd lived a false life, working for AVALANCHE. Jessie and Biggs and Wedge were dead. Sephiroth was dead again, this time truly by his own hand. He was a widower, his wife and son both dead. His little brothers, all dead. Sephiroth, destroyed by him yet again. Hojo, finally defeated and truly dead, but at the cost of Weiss missing and Nero dying, and did he really have to remember that Valentine had the hots for Shelke? That was almost worse than all the deaths.

It took him longer to work through the newly organized memories. There were… so many of them, and he was alone. Tseng was… had rejected him again. He was pretty damned stupid to keep trying, he decided, as the memories stopped rolling through his brain and settled. Pretty damned stupid indeed, and stupider for having thought that Mama would let him kill himself over another lousy rejection in his permanent shit of a life.

He lifted his bandaged arm up to look at it, even though he knew the wound was short and shallow. He'd bled, no doubt, but he hadn't had the chance to do a proper job of it, and wouldn't have died even if no one else had been there to provide first aid. _Guess you didn't need a whole month, Mama._

He waited, but he didn't get an answer. Yeah, she was probably pretty pissed at him too. He sighed and sat up, reaching automatically for the reports still scattered over the coffee table. He glanced over at Tseng, seated in the chair opposite the couch as he picked up the first one. "Sorry. Reno awake yet?"

Tseng looked up from the newspaper he'd been perusing with a slight frown. "No, though he was showing signs of recovering from the self-induced coma earlier; his fingers and toes twitched and his brow pinched for a moment." He ignored the apology; it wasn't he that the blonde needed to apologize to.

"Rude mentioned earlier that there is an child who wishes to babble angrily at you when she wakes up from her nap." Tseng straightened out the drooping paper with a short snap of his wrists and returned his attention to it. "I'm assuming that you have further memories, but am also guessing that they aren't as traumatic as the previous ones were. How old are you at this juncture in your memories?"

Cloud stared down at the report in his hand. Not as traumatic, huh? Guess he was back to that stoic façade he'd managed to rebuild time and time again. Tseng hadn't accepted or rejected his apology, either. Then again, he hadn't apologized particularly well. He could do better, and probably should. Carefully, he laid the report back down, and sat as formally as a half-clad, partially-bandaged asshole could.

He licked his lips, drawing in a deep breath. "I offer my formal apology for my behavior toward you while I was… indisposed," he said carefully. "It was… a dishonor to you to continue forcing attentions you clearly did not care to receive."

The newspaper lowered and Tseng looked over the top of it at the blonde. With a small sigh, he crumpled the newspaper in his lap and shook his head. "I was dealing with a traumatized child who associated sex with protection; there isn't a need to apologize to me. Though, I accept your apology. I leave it up to your discretion as to if Reno should be told, though I don't see why he should know."

A slight smirk curved one corner of his lips. "He enjoys that sort of attention, especially from you, so I doubt you would need my help should more nightmares come." Tseng straightened and then folded the newspaper before getting to his feet. "And speaking of Reno, I think it's time for another check. You are welcome to join me, Cloud."

No need. Cloud sighed internally as Tseng continued speaking, accepting what he had already deemed worthless. "Whatever," he answered, standing and heading for the bedroom. He stopped by the crib, staring down at Zack's daughter for a moment, then continuing to Tseng at Reno's bedside. He stared down at the person in the bed.

Reno, the bad-ass, devil-may-care TURK turned wife and mother. Cloud looked at him, letting his eyes trace the sharp lines of his face and drift over the swell of her breasts. "Rena… he really looks more like her than himself."

"An unfortunate side effect of Hojo's meddling." Tseng held Reno's hand, two fingers pressed to the pulse point in his wrist. He nodded after a moment and carefully set the redhead's hand back on the bed. He scooted toward the head of the bed, leaning over to cup Reno's face; thumbs resting lightly over the red tattoos as he parted Reno's eyelids.

Tseng looked up at Cloud for several long moments, fingers idly smoothing over soft skin. He returned his gaze to Reno's sleeping face and slowly removed his hands to his lap. "Are you going to continue this ruse or should I expect to care for him whilst you return to your own life?" Tseng's gaze never moved from Reno's face.

"What life is that, Tseng?" Cloud asked. He'd been, twenty? Twenty, the last time he'd woken up, about to escape from Hojo's lab. He'd revealed enough that Tseng knew he'd remembered being married, but… he never had answered the man's question. "Rena and Reno are both dead."

He tipped his head up, head cocked to one side. A curious expression crossed Tseng's face briefly before he returned his attention to Reno. "He looks alive enough to me." Gently he grazed the backs of his knuckles over Reno's cheek and then clenched his fist, returning it to his lap once more. "And I assumed you would return to your barmaid and the children she houses; that was your life before this last incident with the Remnants, is it not?"

"I buried my son myself," Cloud answered softly. "And how would I know what my life was like before the… Remnants?"

Tseng stood from the bed and looked down at Reno for another moment before devoting his attention to Cloud. "I see you still have a few things to sort out. Shall I explain or would you rather it come to you naturally?"

"I remember what you've already explained," Cloud replied quietly. "That he and I are a couple, that she is my adopted daughter, that I own Shinra now, and why all that happened. Everything else… well," a self-depreciating laugh, "my life's shitty, and I don't need advance notice on the rest of the crap that's gonna land."

"Crude, but from what I already know it sounds like an accurate deduction." Tseng straightened his blazer with a short tug and patted Cloud's shoulder lightly. "I'm to help Rude with dinner tonight, so take a moment to enjoy the quiet of your little family before the child wakes up." His leaving was marked with the quiet click of the door behind him.

Cloud looked down at the redhead another long moment before dropping to sit beside him. Her. Or maybe it really was the right choice, even though he knew Reno had no feminine bits besides the tits. He sat there, staring, waiting to feel… something. Regret, remorse, anger, hope… but he felt nothing. The relationship he had with Reno was a charade: The redhead posed as his wife, he posed as the dutiful husband. It was a game. A game with Reno's future in the balance, but a game nonetheless.

He stared down at the slack, sleeping features, and finally felt something. Sick. Sick of the charade he and Reno had been living. Sick of himself for allowing such a thing to start, sickened that he had ever suggested it. He really was a… what was it Hojo had called him? That. "A worthless failure," he breathed quietly. "But at least now, I know why."

It would be interesting to see how the world would deal with a Cloud who had all of his memories intact, he decided as he rose from the bed. Every single one, including those from the LifeStream. He was no longer the cowardly weak child, the wanna be SOLDIER, the wit-maundered escaped experiment, or the world's hero. No…. for once, he was fully, completely himself, and he was someone the world would fear.


	23. Chapter 19: Hell's Road

**The Experiment**

**Authors: Yahnkehy and The Prince's Jewel**

Notes: This is a collaboration fanfic, not role-play, per se, but similar being as it is a joint effort.

Genre: Final Fantasy VII, post AC, post DoC

Spoilers: Possibly a few, but mostly just mentions of major happenings in the original FF7 game, some for Advent Children.

Warnings: Uniquely done MPREG *ducks rotten tomatoes*, angst, broken Cloud, pissy Reno, slight OOC, hurt/comfort, yaoi, kissing, brat.

Pairing: Cloud x Reno

Disclaimer: Not mine; there'd be more yaoi if it was.

**Chapter 19: Hell's Road**

Russet lashes fluttered and a groan left Reno's lips as he rolled over, searching for Cloud's body warmth. He frowned and pushed himself up on one elbow, glaring sleepily around for his family. With a grumble, he tossed the blankets back and stumbled to the door.

The bathroom door was closed and Reno glared at it, his bladder screaming at him to relieve it. "Hey," he knocked on the door, "You comin' out soon?"

"A few minutes, please."

Hearing Tseng's voice from the other side of the bathroom door startled the redhead enough that he didn't yell for him to hurry up. Instead, he headed into the living room and found Cloud busily looking over paperwork.

A grin curved his lips and he went to the blonde's side, flopping down on the couch with a bounce. Reno leaned in and kissed Cloud's cheek before snuggling into his side. "Morning, baby," he said sleepily.

Cloud stiffened slightly with the kiss, for some reason not having expected it. "So, you plan on making an honest man out of me anytime soon?" he asked quietly as he shuffled the page he'd just finished to the bottom of the pile. "Oh, and if you want waffles, yell at Rude. He's making some for Tempest."

"Mmhmm, I plan on kicking Rufus' ass so that he'll push the legislation through the courts. Wanna marry you for real, Cloudy." Reno slid an arm around Cloud's hips and made himself as comfortable as he could with a full bladder.

"Rude, waffles, yo." A pause, a blink, and Reno straightened to look over the back of the couch at the kitchen. "What the fuck are you doin' here, aibou?"

Rude merely grunted an acknowledgement of the waffle order, leaving it to Cloud to explain. "Rufus hasn't got a say in it anymore, Reno. I own Shinra… and from the paperwork I've been going through, it seems he sold me all the side businesses as well, to ensure your safety. He's got nothing left but the money and his name, but I think I'll make him Vice-President just so I don't have to do all this fucking paperwork."

Cloud paused in his reading to glance down at the snuggly redhead. "As for why Rude and Tseng are here, I had a bit of a turn for the worse, and then you passed out and were in a four day coma. They came to take care of us while we were incapacitated."

Reno blinked up at the blonde, clueless. "Huh?" He looked around and noticed that the lab materials were gone. "Where's Sheila, anyway? Wasn't she just here before our—coma?"

"Nope. She'd been gone two weeks before you passed out. She should be here in another … Tseng?" He raised his voice to be heard down the hall. "Mamma'll be here in two days? And Reno needs to pee, so hurry it up if ya can." He dropped his voice again, a hint of a smirk on his lips as he confessed, "It's kinda fun being the boss."

"I was in a coma?" He just couldn't seem to get over that. What the hell could have caused him to go into a coma? Reno rubbed his head, searching for bumps or contusions that could have knocked him out. "Wait!" His eyes went wide and he rose up on his knees, leaning in close to Cloud's face. "Two weeks ago? I lost two weeks of time that happened before the coma?"

"I reverted to a three-year-old," Cloud replied, pushing him back, "so don't feel like you lost much."

Reno leaned back in and cupped Cloud's face, looking closely at his eyes. "You okay now, baby? You all back to normal?" Worry filled his features; red brows drawn together, lips tight, and eyes roaming over Cloud's face.

"Normal?" Cloud laughed. "I've never been normal, and I can't read through your head, Reno, shoo! Tseng's out of the bathroom, and by the time you're done, I bet Rude will have your waffles ready."

"Okay, baby, calm down." Reno stole a smacking kiss and bounced off of the couch, heading toward the bathroom. "Ah, jeeze! Tseng, air freshener!" He waved a hand in front of his nose and turned on the fan over head, then grabbed the air freshener from the back of the toilet and sprayed the hell out of the bathroom, a look of disgust on his face.

Reno took a side trip into the kitchen, kissing Tempest and bumping fists with Rude in greeting before snagging a piece of bacon and heading back to the aired out bathroom to take care of his bladder.

"He's telling me to calm down?" Cloud asked Tseng when the redhead had vanished into the bathroom again. "Or… no… never mind. I'll sort that one out with him later. Here, take a look at this." He passed Tseng a sheaf of papers. "Unless I'm mistaken, that man is utterly incompetent. Your opinion?"

Tseng scanned the papers, a frown settling between his brows. "I must agree; he was likely hired because of his… talents, rather than his brain." He shuffled through the papers, his frown deepening.

The sound of water running announced that Reno was taking a shower. Tseng looked back at Rude. "Isn't Grimm the man over in research and development that doesn't produce much?"

Rude paused, looking down at the eagerly opened mouth in front of him. He filled it with syrupy waffle before handing Tempest the fork. "I'll be back."

He walked over to Tseng and murmured, loud enough that Cloud could hear and Tempest presumably couldn't, "That man was one of Hojo's… specials, and a preferred partner for the old president. He was expected to produce results outside the lab. Unless Hojo was involved." He nodded slightly to Cloud, and returned to his babysitting duties.

"Ah, yes, thank you, Rude." Tseng handed back the stack of papers with a nod at the blonde. "In my professional opinion, it would be in your best interest to fire him as soon as possible."

"Thought so. You'll see to it that he's out of there by the end of today, with nothing he doesn't personally own. How about this one?" Another sheaf of papers. "He seems like he has potential, but that he's being… kept from advancing?"

"Dean; yes, he's been disallowed from advancing despite his skills due to the fact that he refused to bend over for the elder Shinra president. That and he's got a tendency to make Reno look mild while on the field." Tseng handed back the sheaf of papers without even looking at it more than to determine the name. "He's very good at his job, and was up for recruitment into Turk back when Reno first went AWOL."

"Recruit him, then, and if he's not interested, advance him. Oh, and see if Rufus wants his old position of Vice-President back, too, so you can go back to being head of the Turks instead of my …. " Cloud looked up from his current batch of papers, and smirked, "go-fer."

"All right, I will. It will be nice to return to my previous post, though it will be odd without my second in command. Reno was a good Turk, if a little slovenly in dress. He was quite skilled." Tseng leaned back into the couch and crossed his legs. "Are there others you wish my opinion on?"

The water stopped in the bathroom, followed by the sight of Reno stalking across the hallway with a towel wrapped around his head and nothing else. Tseng cocked his head to the side, eyes following the redhead discretely. "Does he usually do that? Walk around your apartment naked, I mean?"

Cloud glanced up in time to see a bare butt as the door shut. "Yeah, of course he does. It's his place too, and he's never been the modest type." He leaned forward to tap a stack of papers. "These are ones I would like your opinion on, and if Reno's amenable, there's no reason for him to not to take his place as your second. I won't stop him. Though," a quick glance towards the waffle-munching toddler in the kitchen, "she might."

"That is what stops me from requesting his return to Turk; one of the prerequisites is a lack of family. Reno came to us as an orphan with no siblings, and now that he's a parent I can't, in good conscience, put his life in danger." Tseng paused, frowning for a moment. "But, the most dangerous mission that we've been assigned lately was a delivery to Wutai. Then again, until Dr. Hojo's daughter is neutralized we can't allow him to roam without guard."

"Or you could just fuckin' ask me if I would agree to takin' assignments with Rude again." Reno stood at the bedroom door, wet hair draped over his shoulders limply. His tee shirt and the tops of his sleep pants were damp due to the tips of his hair still dripping. "Which, of course, I'll say 'hell no' to. I've got a family now; I don't have time to be a Turk."

"Not a problem, then. Tseng, you'll just have to decide who your new second will be. And this lot, there's only one in there that I think might be worth keeping." He pushed the pile closer to Tseng. "I'll trust your judgment, and expect you to have the worthless ones out the door by the end of the day."

Cloud turned his attention to the damp redhead. "Waffles?"

Tseng took up the paperwork and started browsing through them. "Care to join me, baby?" Reno grinned and sauntered over to the couch. "Or have ya eaten already?"

"Had breakfast an hour or so ago. Been doing paperwork since. And Rei, do me a favor? Don't call me baby. It… brings up some really nasty memories. Of the Hojo persuasion." He really couldn't help the displeased tone in his voice, but baby and Hojo and the memories that came were just… ick. "Really, really bad ones."

"Egh, sorry." Reno leaned down and kissed the top of Cloud's head in apology. "I'll stick to 'Cloudy' then. That okay?"

He headed toward the kitchen and the plate of waffles that Rude had so graciously drowned in syrup for him. "Fuck, Rude, I'm really damn glad I used to drag your ass out to the café back when we had the night shifts. Perfect fuckin' waffles, yo. Thanks, aibou." Reno took up the plate and a fork, and then went back to the couch to sit with Cloud.

"You…." Rude didn't bother to finish, since Reno had already turned his back and vanished. He cut up more waffles for Tempest instead "Isn't your tummy full yet?"

"Want Un-Da. Mine Big make clean?" Tempest held her hands up, gooey and sticky with syrup. "Paint mine Big wiff sweet!"

"Tempest, stop tormenting Rude." Reno shoved a bite into his mouth, groaning happily at the sweetness. "He'll frown if ya paint him with syrup. Trust me on that, kiddo; Un-Da's already tried that once." Reno looked over his shoulder at Rude, grinning. "But, he was the one who insisted I needed food after drinkin' all night long. His own fault, right, aibou?"

"You will recall I never made that mistake again," Rude answered as he wetted a towel for cleaning the toddler. When it was sufficiently wrung out, he began cleaning the stickiness from her face and fingers. It didn't take him long to get her clean, released, and on her way to his former partner. Rude turned his attention to the dishes.

Reno snickered and hefted Tempest into his lap, cuddling her with one arm while he shoved food into his mouth with his free hand. "Remind me to tell you all about Uncle Rude's misfire plans when you're older, kid. Un-Da made his life hell for awhile, until I finally broke down and cut him some slack."

He leaned back to look at Cloud, grinning mischievously. "Might not know it from lookin' at him, but Rude has a helluva temper and he can rant and rail with the best of 'em, but usually it takes about five or six months of constant prodding to make him snap. Iron control, that one." Reno, of course, found this hilarious. Tseng sighed as he recalled the particular incident that Reno was referring to, and the costs that had been generated from Rude's single temper tantrum.

"Rei." Cloud's voice was very firm. "Take that drippy syrup back to the kitchen right now before you dribble more of it over this paperwork." He glared at the dribbled syrup spill on the pages. "You're lucky I already looked at that stack."

"Arright, arright, I'm goin'." Reno set Tempest on the floor and heaved himself up, moving around the couch to lean against the wall that divided the kitchen and the living room. He finished up the last few bites of his meal and then washed his plate.

Tempest followed him into the kitchen, frowning up at him angrily. "Up. Now." She held her arms up, demanding that he cuddle her. He chuckled and hefted her into his arms, and almost 'aww'd when she snuggled against him. She was really too cute.

"So, uh, if you're gonna turn things over to Rufus, when do we go back to the farm? Sassy's gonna get lonely if we don't go back soon, and bein' in the city is getting to me. I like the quiet."

"I am not turning everything over to Rufus. The whole reason we came here in the first place was because I cannot turn everything over to Rufus. He has been the acting president for the last year, and he may accept the position of Vice-President, but he cannot and will not be allowed to make every decision for my company."

Cloud laid down the file he'd been perusing. "Rufus Shinra is accustomed to making decisions that would please his father, and he did not change his decision-making all that much when he took over the company for himself. From these," he waved at the paperwork scattered across the desk, "I can tell that he's made several moves that I would never have allowed if I'd been in a state to care. In spite of that, he is still the most qualified person for the position, which is why he is being offered it. He can always refuse, in which case, I'll be here that much longer looking for a replacement.

"You, on the other hand, can go back to the main farm or the new outpost any time you'd like. You'd most likely be safer there anyway, until I completely neutralize…." He stopped, and looked to Tseng. "You know, I haven't been told which of Hojo's daughters is behind this whole mess. Is it Mei or Rauna?"

"While both are—"

Reno cut the Wutaiian off. "What the hell are you talkin' about, Cloud? Why would I go to the farm without you?" A bad feeling settled in the redhead's gut. Somehow, he got the feeling that he didn't want to know.

"Ah-Da all gone," Tempest chimed in, clutching at Reno's shirt. "No more Ah-Da for Tempess and Un-Da." Ocean blue eyes snapped over to Cloud, trying to read his face, but the blonde wasn't even paying attention.

"I believe that the contract had been issued to the youngest," Tseng covered the silence smoothly, his face impassive. Reno's questions and Tempest's comments weren't the sort to be addressed while others were present.

Cloud shot a look at Reno and Tempest, then frowned at Tseng. "Mei? This really doesn't sound like something she would do. Rude, would you please take Rei and Tempest to the roof for some air. Rei, we'll discuss this when I'm done with Tseng. Something's not right with this, and it's your safety we're concerned with."

"Fine," he gritted out, grinding his teeth. Reno's grip tightened on Tempest and he stalked over to Rude, grabbing his arm and dragging him out the door past surprised guards. Tempest babbled and stroked Reno's cheek, fingers moving curiously over the crescent tattoos. The redhead, though, was utterly silent, a testament to the depth of his displeasure with the situation.

Cloud winced slightly when the door slammed, but otherwise made no indication he noticed that the small group had left. "Now, what were you saying before Reno cut you off? While both are what?"

"While both are named on the contract as possible claimants, the youngest, Mei, was the only one to step forward and take the offer to continue the project in their father's stead," Tseng replied evenly, ignoring the outburst. "It is possible that both daughters were working on the project and only one put her name on it; Rauna has been missing from her usual laboratory since Hojo's death."

"Has she?" Cloud leaned back, stretching his legs out in front of him. _Mama. Hojo's girls, he injected them, too. Will I be able to find them?_

_Of course, as can I, much more quickly._

_Would you please?_

There was a pause, not long. _Both are in their labs at their business headquarters_

_Thank you._ Cloud rolled his head to look over at Tseng. "I expect that there is more information on their company than what I've seen. I expect it to be typed up and on my coffee table before the end of the week, and I'll set up a meeting with them once I've reviewed it. Now, your opinion on those employees?"

He took several moments to quietly contemplate, shift papers, and jot notes before Tseng answered. "Dawes and Graves are exceptional in their line of work. The others are useless save for menial work. But, it would not be in the best interest of the company to allow Sims to move into a custodial job after having had her own office for so long. She is likely to cause more than a little trouble."

Tseng handed back the papers and pulled his cell phone from his pocket. He remotely accessed his computer and forwarded the proper documents to the blonde's cell. "It would be best if there were no hard copies in existence. You have the documents forwarded to your email."

"Leave the two good ones and see to escorting the rest out, including Sims. I'm not down-grading anyone, if they want to work for me, they can reapply for something they're suited for." Cloud flipped open his cell phone, then shook his head as he closed it. "I want printed copies, Tseng. I'm not in the habit of doing hush work, and don't intend to start now. Paper copies, always. One filed with the Turks, one filed with me, and one sent to whatever departments or people involved. I am not going to run the same kind of shady operation my father did."

Tseng's lips twisted in distaste but he nodded and got to his feet. "Is there anything else before I take my leave?" Paper left a trail, paper could be lost or copied or stolen. Passwords, firewalls, and one hell of a security mainframe designed by a brilliant, if underplayed, mind were the better bet in Tseng's mind, but Strife was the boss.

Cloud looked up at him. "Tseng. I am… very aware of what kind of a company Shinra, Corp. was. I am even more aware of the kinds of hushed up special projects my… the elder Shinra used to fund, especially since both Reno and myself… and so many others that I knew, all of them _dead_ now, were part of those projects. I never, ever want there to be any doubt that I do not have anything to do with perpetuating those types of horrors, but have every interest in stopping them."

He gave the older man a lazy, almost seductive smile. "However, I have absolutely no problem with my Turks keeping their files as password protected as they like, and printed reports terse unless they are specifically told to provide full detail."

Tseng nodded, face impassive. "Understood. It is only my personal preference that dislikes the fragility of paper reports. Especially since Reno designed the mainframe security system to repel all invaders that aren't electronically tagged with Shinra ident numbers. But since you've requested the information in hard copy, I will bring it by later tomorrow afternoon."

"I find it easier to make notes on paper about how stupid things are, or how they can be improved," Cloud replied, the lazy smile never leaving his face, "or, for that matter, why I should kill the bastard who came up with the idea and how I'd like to have it arranged."

He stretched, arms over his head and back arcing enough to bare his midriff. "Have Rude send Rei back in, but take him with you to start cleaning out my company. I'd like to get rid of the dreck as soon as possible. Oh, right. Full detail on this report. I don't want to miss anything that might be useful for shutting the girls down."

Black eyes remained firmly on Cloud's face rather than dipping down to eye the expanse of pale midriff. "Understood, sir." Tseng nodded curtly and turned on his heel, phone in hand as he shot a note to Rude to send Reno back down. He stepped out and closed the door behind him quietly.

"You two gentlemen have been promoted; you will rotate shifts so that you are the only ones who guard this door other than myself or Rude. Understood?" Tseng eyed the two low-level Turks, accepting their affirmative nods before heading for the elevator. The lighted number strip above the elevator door showed that it was currently at the top level. He smirked and crossed his arms, waiting.


	24. Chapter 20: Boiling Point

**The Experiment**

**Authors: Yahnkehy and The Prince's Jewel**

Notes: This is a collaboration fanfic, not role-play, per se, but similar being as it is a joint effort.

Genre: Final Fantasy VII, post AC, post DoC

Spoilers: Possibly a few, but mostly just mentions of major happenings in the original FF7 game, some for Advent Children.

Warnings: Uniquely done MPREG *ducks rotten tomatoes*, angst, broken Cloud, pissy Reno, slight OOC, hurt/comfort, yaoi, kissing, brat.

Pairing: Cloud x Reno

Disclaimer: Not mine; there'd be more yaoi if it was.

**Chapter 20: Boiling Point**

Reno's grip tightened on Tempest and he stalked over to Rude, grabbing his arm and dragging him out the door passed surprised guards. Tempest babbled and stroked Reno's cheek, fingers moving curiously over the crescent tattoos. The redhead, though, was utterly silent, a testament to the depth of his displeasure with the situation. The elevator doors opened and he shoved Rude inside, stepped in, and punched the button for the roof with a lot more force than necessary.

"Pissed?" Rude asked, his tone calm and low despite Reno's rough treatment.

"Could say that, yo," Reno answered tersely, trying not to snap at Tempest even though her curious fingers on his face were starting to get annoying.

"She usually do that?"

"Do what?" Rude flicked a finger over Reno's left cheekbone, just over the tattoo. "Oh, no. She's never seen those, yo. That's why I'm tryin' not to get pissed at her; she doesn't know better yet."

"Know better," Tempest chimed, patting Reno's face happily. "Un-Da need pets. Tempess do!" She pressed a drool-filled baby kiss to his cheek and then proceeded to rub the slobber over his face, giggling.

"She's just like you," Rude observed quietly.

Reno snorted. "No she's not."

"She's irritating you on purpose."

"Very funny. Tempest, stop it. Un-Da's angry right now. Cloudy's bein' an asshole."

"Asshole!"

"I fucking hate kids sometimes, I swear."

Rude snorted slightly, stepping from the elevator after Reno when the doors opened. "Mouthy. Just like you."

"Yeah, I'll give ya that. But, you love me anyway," Reno teased. "How've ya been, aibou? Haven't seen ya in… a long time. Sorry about that, yo, but Cloud didn't wanna take the chance of me gettin' sick again and then we kinda just wanted to put off dealing with a lot of people. Cloud's brain was still really scrambled. He seems better now, but he's had spells of normalcy before. Just gotta wait and see."

Reno sauntered over to the railing and looked down, an almost forgotten rush of excitement flooding him. It had been a long time since he'd been air born, and riding the chocobo out of the crater didn't really count; he'd been unconscious for most of it.

"Fine. Nothing much of interest. I'm just waiting for Tseng to assign my new partner." Rude approached the railing, but stayed back rather than joining Reno in leaning over it like he usually would have.

"Damn, that's gotta suck ass. Been partners for a long time, and now it's not gonna be 'Reno and Rude' anymore just 'cause Hojo decided that I would look good with tits and a kid." Reno turned, resting his hips against the railing, bouncing Tempest lightly in one arm. "So, what's with the attitude?"

"Partners a long time, so you should know by now what attitude this is." Rude cocked an eyebrow above his shades.

Reno sighed and set Tempest down, urging her to head away from the railing. When he straightened a smirk curved his lips. "Yeah, but you're not on duty right now. Well, not officially. Relax a minute, yo. Catch up with an old pal. Or are ya pissed at me and using that as an excuse to hide behind the 'at work' attitude?"

The other eyebrow went up, then both went down into a frown. "Reno, you and the child _are_ my assignment."

"Ugh. I'm twenty-seven years old, been a Turk since I was eleven, and saved _your_ ass a time or two, and now I've gotta have a babysitter?" Reno's lip curled up in distaste. "C'mon, Rude, slack up just a little bit. It's unlikely that someone's gonna hurt us on the fuckin' rooftop. The entire hotel has been gone over with a fine tooth comb; there's very little chance that something is gonna go wrong."

"I'm aware." Rude watched Tempest toddle about the roof. "And you have a babysitter for the same reason you have a kid and tits: the experiment Hojo's daughters wish to continue."

"Fine, fine, whatever. Not like I ever _could_ get you to loosen up for a minute. Gonna have to see if the insurance package includes tree removal; you've got a Wutaiian Oak shoved in your ass, I swear." Reno smirked at his partner, enjoying the digs even if Rude wasn't actively hitting him back.

"Did ya miss me, aibou? Or was it a vacation for ya?" Reno asked, blue eyes watching Tempest pick at the pebbles. "Ya know I'm kinda pissed at you for tryin' to take me in. In _my_ god damned chopper, no less. Got balls of steel, yo."

"I was sent to get you before we found out about the contract. Rufus wanted to be sure you'd get the finest medical help he could afford, which meant a personal, private physician."

Blue eyes went wide and Reno's mouth dropped open in shock. "What? Then why the hell were you shooting at us?" he demanded, snatching at Rude's tie and jerking the tall Turk down to his level.

Rude managed to look uncomfortable. "Because by the time we caught up to you and Strife, the bitch had made her presence, and her contract, known. The doctor was removed… messily… for betraying one of the Turks. Our orders, however, were to stall and be as inefficient as possible so Rufus could find a loophole. I'm _not_ that bad a shot."

Reno gave Rude a hard kiss on the mouth and then let go of his partner's tie. "Thanks, aibou."

"Un-Da!" Tempest yelled with wide and horrified eyes. "That Big, not Cloudy! Bad, Un-Da!" Reno winced and went to pick her up.

Rude made a great production out of straightening his tie, a slight flush on his face, and actually looked relieved when his phone went off. He glanced at it. "Tseng. They're done." He turned and marched toward the elevator.

Reno followed Rude into the elevator, watching him curiously. He noticed that the coffee skin was a bit darker over Rude's cheeks, and started cackling with glee. He'd finally managed to embarrass Rude.

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open to reveal Tseng, arms crossed and a small smirk on his lips. "Yo, boss," Reno called as he moved by the Turk leader. "You guys comin' or what?"

"We've got business to attend to. Go on in; he's waiting for you." Tseng took Reno's place in the elevator.

"Okay, see ya." Reno moved into the apartment with a smirk still curving his lips.


	25. Chapter 21: It is Your Choice

**The Experiment**

**Authors: Yahnkehy and The Prince's Jewel**

Notes: This is a collaboration fanfic, not role-play, per se, but similar being as it is a joint effort.

Genre: Final Fantasy VII, post AC, post DoC

Spoilers: Possibly a few, but mostly just mentions of major happenings in the original FF7 game, some for Advent Children.

Warnings: Uniquely done MPREG *ducks rotten tomatoes*, angst, broken Cloud, pissy Reno, slight OOC, hurt/comfort, yaoi, kissing, brat.

Pairing: Cloud x Reno

Disclaimer: Not mine; there'd be more yaoi if it was.

**Chapter 21: It's Your Choice**

"Cloudy!' Tempest called as soon as she spotted the blonde. "Un-Da kiss Big! Bad Un-Da. Spank!"

Reno almost dropped her, eyes wide and no little bit shocked. "W-what? No, Tempest, it wasn't that kinda kiss—"

"BAD UN-DA!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, her little face red and fists clenched angrily in his hair. "Spank! Bad; spank!" She smacked him, hard for a little kid, in the right eye.

"Hn, shit, that hurt. Stop it." Reno growled and peeled Tempest's fingers off of his hair and set her on the floor, rubbing his stinging eye.

Cloud stretched again, then lazily rose from the couch. He strolled over to them, picked Tempest up, turned her over, and gave her four swift swats. "One, you don't hit your mother. Two, you don't scream at him either. Three, you're too young to decide who gets swats, and four, you only tell on someone when they're doing something that will get them hurt, get someone else hurt, or they've specifically been told not to do it. You're going to your room."

He didn't bother to look at Reno while he carried a very startled and wailing Tempest to the bedroom, where he dumped her in the crib before turning his back on her and shutting the door behind him. He leaned against it, a lazy half-smile making its way to his face. "Soooo," he drawled, "Un-Da kissed Big, did he?"

"It wasn't like that." Reno crossed his arms over his chest, eyes trailing over the relaxed blonde across from him. "He told me what happened that day when you picked me up in Midgar-Edge. Turns out that he was sent there at first because Rufus had set up medical care for me, and it wasn't until after they caught up to us at the church that the Hojo girls showed up with their contract."

A feral grin curved Reno's mouth and he licked his lips. "Rude said that the doc who squealed on me was uh, 'messily taken care of'. Still, I should've known he wasn't actually trying to stop us; he's a better shot than that. Anyway, I kissed him as a thanks for playin' the inept bad guy that day. Nothin' serious."

"Hm. Well, you are free to kiss whoever you choose," Cloud answered in a soft purr. He left the wall and practically slinked across the room to the couch, where he sprawled out lazily. "Aren't you?"

"I said it wasn't like that, yo. I might've tried to bone him back when I was getting those shots, but it wasn't about attraction. He's my partner; that would be like having a crush on a brother." Reno curled his lip in distaste and followed the blonde over to the couch.

"What's with you all of a sudden?" he asked, taking a seat beside the blonde and looking at him curiously. Cloud Strife didn't slink, didn't walk around like he knew how hot he was, and for damn sure didn't ooze sex appeal anywhere outside of the bedroom. Reno was a little confused, but was more than enjoying the sight.

"I woke up."

"You woke up," Reno repeated, blinking. "What the hell does that mean?"

"That's right." Cloud gave him a seductive, below-the-lashes glance. "I woke up. I woke up with every single memory I've ever forgotten, including the sound of my mother's heartbeat while I was in the womb. Every memory I gained while I was in the LifeStream all those times. I remember… everything."

Reno's grin grew wider as Cloud spoke and he shifted, rose up on his knees beside the blonde, and scooted forward. "Really? No more scrambled memories?"

"No more scrambled memories," Cloud confirmed. "Unfortunately, that means I remember why I thought hauling you off to the crater was a good idea. It even worked. But, since that's not the kind of man I ever wanted to be, I felt _sick_ when I realized what I'd done. It was an act worthy of my father, and that's one man I have never wanted to emulate."

"Don't sweat it, yo." Reno lunged forward and hugged Cloud around the neck. He kissed his cheek several times, grinning happily. "I'm so glad that you've got all your memories straightened out, Cloudy," he whispered.

"Don't be, Reno." Cloud disentangled himself and pushed the redhead back. "Don't you know why?"

"Why? Well, no, but," Reno frowned, something itching at the back of his mind. "I should know this." He chewed his lip, trying to figure out what Cloud was talking about.

"Wait, Sheila said that you wouldn't get them back and eventually you'd fall to…" He gulped and sat back, away from the blonde. "Cloud, I just got you back so don't even think of lettin' that _thing_ run your life. Please, Cloudy," Reno pleaded, worry stamped on his face.

"Thing?" Cloud blinked at him. "What thing?"

"Jenova! That's what! You remember what she did to Sephiroth and you remember what the reports from Dr. Gast said, right?"

"I don't need Jenova to take over the world, Reno, my brother handed it to me on a silver platter."

"What?"

"I'm Rufus Shinra's youngest half-brother." Cloud leaned back in his seat. "My mother was one of Hojo's lab assistants, one who didn't want her child experimented on the way she helped out with other Shinra bastards. She dyed her hair, changed her name, and hid in plain sight. Want to know the really shitty news?" He didn't give Reno a chance to answer. "Hojo's my uncle."

Reno's eyes almost fell out of his head. "Holy shit! You're serious!" he sputtered, his jaw dropping open in a rather unattractive way. The color drained from his face a moment later and his expression became one of disgust. "Gross! I fucked your dad!"

"So did I, what's your point?"

"What the… what the fuck?" Reno shook his head, blinking rapidly to get that image out of his head. "What the fuck?" He leaned forward and cupped Cloud's face between his palms. "What the fuck?"

Cloud pulled away, shrugging nonchalantly. "He was one of my protectors. Not the best way for a father to protect his son, but nobody messed with me after they found out Sephiroth and the President both considered me a favorite. Fucked my uncle more than once, too."

Reno shivered in disgust but pushed the thought out of his head, with much force. "Is that why you keep pushing me off when I touch you? Because you're sickened by touchin' now?"

Cloud frowned. "No, it's because you're too busy touching and not busy listening." He rolled off the couch in a smooth, fluid move that left him upright on the backside of it. "How did I say I felt when I woke up, Reno? Why do I say you shouldn't be happy that I've got all my memories back? I've told you, but can you answer me?"

As quickly as possible, Reno rehashed the conversation, chewing his lower lip in concentration. "You're pissed about the shit that's happened… and you're gonna take over the world?" He winced even as he said it, but those were the two things that stuck out most in his mind, other than the horrifying idea of Cloud sleeping with both Hojo and Shinra the elder, both of whom Cloud was blood related to.

Cloud shook his head. "That's not what I said." He stalked toward the kitchen, coming back with a bottle of beer. "Care to try again, or shall I repeat myself?"

Reno hung his head, scrubbing a hand through wind-whipped hair. "Just tell me; subtlety isn't my strong suit."

Cloud nodded. "I said I felt sick. I remembered why I had taken you out there, and knew that it worked, and that it made me sick. This whole charade makes me sick, because it's something my father would've thought of in order to get a piece of ass that wasn't all that willing. Actually, it is something he'd done, which makes it even worse!"

A pull from the bottle. "I have every intention of making sure my cousins don't bother you, but no intention of continuing the charade of being your husband. I married your sister, I didn't marry you. And you… you don't know me, you know the wanna-be SOLDIER boy you met when the hunt for Seph… Sephiroth was on. You know the delivery boy. You don't know _me_."

"You helped me just because you wanted to fuck me?" Reno's eyes narrowed and he stood from the couch, snorting cynically. "You think that's something new? So what if it worked? I'm the Shinra slut, right? Who gives a shit if another person fucks me? I think you're the last person on the Planet to get to.

"You don't have to feel sick for shit like that. But, you wanna be like that and tell me to hit the road because of it, because you're 'someone different' just 'cause you remember shit? Fine. We'll be out as soon as I can pack our shit if that's how ya wanna be about it."

Cloud laughed, leaning back against the wall and bending to rest his hands on his knees, bottle dangling from one hand. "You really think that, don't you? That I took you out there to get a piece of ass from the Shinra slut? I'd already had a taste, remember? Sex had nothing to do with it. I knew damn well it wasn't likely I would be able to function in that regard.

"No, I wanted to make you feel like you had to depend on me for everything. I wanted you to miss me when I was gone, to be eager for me to return. I wanted to make you love me. In those fragments of memories I had, I knew it could be done, because I knew it had been done. I just didn't know how to make it work, because it hadn't worked with Rena. She hated me more and more the longer we were together. I can see that now."

He straightened, looking at Reno. "But you know what? I don't know why I wanted that, anymore. You…." Cloud shook his head and shrugged. "If you don't give a damn about getting to know me, not that broken shattered thing I was, I don't see how we could have a future. If you'd rather leave than try, the door's right there." He tipped his head back and drained the beer. "But even if you do leave, I'll still… make sure you and Tempest are taken care of."

Reno had the grace to look embarrassed. He'd blown the words out of proportion. Again. He sighed deeply and flopped down on the couch. It really sucked to have to swallow his pride again and apologize. Instead of jumping right in with that, though, he felt the need to explain a little bit.

"I've never had someone want to keep me before," he said slowly, fiddling with the hem of his shirt, "I'm used to being tossed aside or leaving when things change. Ma was too busy first sobbing because pops left, then she started hooking when she couldn't keep a steady boyfriend. Went to SOLDIER and got kicked out just because I was too young; they didn't care that I was fuckin' good at my job, or that I had a recommendation from Genesis to be promoted even though I'd only been in the program for a few months.

"Forced my way into Turk and made them take me, but I caught a lot of flack because I was a kid. Then the whole experiment with Hojo happened and I started lookin' for someone who wanted to help me, someone who'd keep the fuckin' hunger away, but that went to shit really fast." Reno looked up at Cloud, lips tight. "Then I got to know ya when you were hidin' me from Shinra. Ya said you wanted me, that you… that you loved me, and I thought that I'd finally found what I was lookin' for.

"Then, things got scrambled and you didn't wanna deal with me when I got pissed. You'd up and stalk off if ya got pissed. Been preparing for ya to give up and kick me out for over a year now." Reno shrugged and chewed his lip for a moment, then took a deep breath. "I didn't say I didn't wanna get to know ya, I just expected you to toss me aside now that you've got your head on straight. I'm sorry, yo."

Cloud walked over to lean on the back of the couch. "I accept your apology. You are willing to end this farce of a relationship, and to start building a true one?"

Reno smiled tentatively and nodded. "Yeah, but you're gonna hafta lead because I know dick about how real relationships work. Mostly, I've been takin' care of you, and sometimes we'd sleep together. It was a lot like havin' a distant friendship with spontaneous sex here and there, ya know?"

Cloud nodded. "First things first, then." He reached out, taking Reno's hand. With a quick, easy move, he removed the rings Reno had been wearing.

"These… are a symbol we aren't ready for yet. And, to me… they signify deceit. When the time comes, Reno…." Cloud's voice dropped to a husky purr as he gave the other man a heated look. "When the time comes, when it means something, I won't be offering you these reminders of our lies."

A flush warmed Reno's cheeks and he had to look away from that heated expression in Cloud's eyes. His fingers felt strange without the rings on and his thumb rubbed over the smooth ring where they'd been since Cloud had first put them on him. A white band circled Reno's ring finger, a reminder of what wasn't there anymore.

"All right." Reno grinned up at Cloud, a teasing light in his eyes. "You gonna get down on one knee next time? Like you did when ya gave me those? You looked so cute and flustered when ya did, ya know. Almost thought it was real."

Cloud stood abruptly. He yanked his own ring off, and shoved them all in his pocket as he turned away. "I was trying to think of what to say when you asked me if I was okay. Felt like such an idiot, because it was such a profound moment for me, and you…." He shrugged, walking towards the kitchen once again. "I think that's when I first started to realize that no matter what happened between us, if that's how it started, it wouldn't ever be the reality I wanted."

"You're embarrassed," Reno teased, levering himself up off of the couch. He followed Cloud into the kitchen. "Damn," he bit his lip, grinning wide, "Don't hide if you are, it's cute." He stopped, resting his hip against the countertop, arms crossed over his chest casually.

"It _was_ a profound moment, Cloudy; even if it was a lie at first, it brought us to this point. We can make a real go of it this time, instead of makin' me into Rena's copy for my safety." Reno shrugged, eyes pinned on Cloud's backside. "I think my heart almost stopped when ya slid the rings on me, and I was a little disappointed that ya didn't even kiss me when it was over."

"Why would I have kissed you?" Cloud demanded, his voice a little muffled since he had his head stuck in the refrigerator. "You'd just given me this look like I was a demented idiot when I was trying to think of how to ask you to marry me."

He emerged triumphant with a covered plate of leftover waffles. "I was hardly gonna kiss you when I was feeling like you'd ripped out my heart."

"Hey, you scared the shit out of me," Reno defended. "You had just said that it was just for pretend and then ya dropped to one knee! What did you expect? I was still unsure about how I felt about ya, then ya went and got all serious and…. Can't blame a guy for feelin' overwhelmed."

Cloud had heated and buttered the waffles while Reno answered. "Where'd Rude hide… AHAH!" He grabbed the syrup bottle from its hiding place and proceeded to attempt to drown the waffles. He settled at the small kitchen table, and dug in. He took three bites before he looked up.

"Can't blame me for feeling hurt, either. Around then, I don't think I was operating on even half a brain. It's probably a good thing Tifa never knew about those episodes, or she'd never have left me alone. She probably would've sabotaged Fenrir to make sure I stayed with her!" The full body shudder that followed left little doubt how distasteful the blond found that idea.

"Didn't say I blamed ya for feelin' hurt, but I am sorry about it." Reno tipped his head, watching Cloud move and fix his meal. There was a big difference in how he managed things from before as opposed to now. It was almost like… "Watching an entirely different person, yo." He laughed and shook his head.

"I'm gonna go check on Tempest and make sure that she hasn't torn the crib apart; I've never seen her throw a temper tantrum like that before." He paused, frowned, and opened his mouth only to close it again. She had known that Cloud was different, had blurted it out, and hadn't reached for him once that Reno could recall; how much had he missed, anyway? "Hey, Cloud; what's up with Tempest bein' cold to ya?"

Cloud looked up, frowning, a dribble of syrup running down his chin. He swiped at it with his tongue, still frowning. "Huh? Oh, that. Check on her, lemme finish my waffles. We've got a lot to catch up on. Hopefully, since she's quieted down, she wore herself out and went to sleep."

Reno left the kitchen with a contemplative frown on his face. He peeked in, found Tempest curled up in the corner of her crib, hair a mess, sheets torn off the mattress, and naked. He chuckled at the sight she made, until he noticed that the diaper was slowly sliding down the wall with a mess trailing behind it.

With a sigh, he went to the kitchen, mentioned the mess to Cloud, took a roll of paper towels and cleaning spray, and went back to the bedroom to clean up the mess. It took several minutes to get the wall cleaned up, and then the sleeping baby, but Reno managed it with only a single instance of baby-sized sleepy glaring. He disposed of the mess, the spent cleaning materials, and went into the bathroom to wash up.

When he returned several minutes later, he was damp to the elbow and had water splotches on the loose grey t-shirt he wore. "Sorry it took so long. So, what did ya wanna talk about?" Reno asked, a curious look on his face.

"I don't, really." Cloud took the last bite of his waffles, and a drink of milk he'd gotten while Reno was gone. "You seem awful nervous about Jenova, though, for someone who gave birth to one of her descendents."

"After the reports Aerith's mother gave about 'the being' that lured the Ancients to their deaths, seeing what Sephiroth tried to accomplish, and then dealing with the remnants, I think I have a right to be nervous. And Sheila already said that Jenova couldn't do anything to Tempest because Zack and I are immune to her influence." Reno went into the living room and flopped down on the couch, legs crossed comfortably.

Cloud left his dishes on the table, following him into the living room. He chose the seat Tseng had sat on when he was displeased with how Cloud had acted, making himself comfortable. "Direct descendent, Reno, not a manufactured one."

Slowly Reno turned his head to look at Cloud, face expressionless. "And, what, exactly, does that mean? I'm not related to that thing, and I kinda doubt that Zack was."

"Wrong on both counts. You, my brother, Tempest, and myself are all direct descendents. Zack was a manufactured descendent because of the SOLDIER treatments." Cloud leaned back and closed his eyes. "The LifeStream… is a veritable fount of knowledge. Amazing what you can learn if your mind can survive repeated dunkings."

Reno bolted upright on the couch, eyes wide. "What?!" he burst out, horror on his face. He covered his mouth, feeling a bit ill.

"But, that can't be right! I've dealt with shit that, while not as shocking as what Sephiroth went through, would've sent me over the deep end if I was related to that… that thing!"

"Would it have? You didn't start your life out as one of Hojo's demented experiments, doused with Mako and Jenova cells from before you were even born. You didn't have daily treatments until you were ten, and you weren't shoved into the SOLDIER program with no other options and the knowledge that if you failed to excel, your father would lay you out on an examination table, take you apart while you were still awake, and modify you some more so that you would be perfect!

"I saw him, a couple times, after Hojo was done with him. When he'd failed to do something to that _thing's_ expectations, and been _fixed_. He had a daily dose of drugs that he had to take… or else. The day before we were sent to Nibelheim, his meds got changed, again. Zack and me, we figured that was why he was acting so odd… but in the LifeStream…"

Cloud shook his head. "You know, it's funny. History is written by the winners, you know. I bet history books would read a lot different if Sephiroth hadn't won the Wutaiian war. Or maybe if the Cetra hadn't sealed Jenova. I wonder… since we're her descendents, why she actually came here? She had children… and every time, except that first… no, even the first time… it seems like all she was trying to do was gather her children."

Reno sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. "How do ya know I'm related to… Jenova?" He frowned and narrowed his eyes. "How did ya get your memories back, anyway?"

"Painfully," Cloud snapped. "In case you don't remember, I smashed my head on the coffee table. The end result was a fully restored, utterly incoherent memory. Tseng and Rude showed up just after you passed out, and Tseng was the one who took care of me through the nightmares I was reliving, until I got them all sorted out."

"Yay for Tseng and Rude," he said sarcastically, "I get all that, Cloud. But, _how_ did the memories get there? I know for a fact that I've hit ya over the head harder than that a few times back when you were hunting Sephiroth and they didn't come back then." Reno crossed his arms over his chest, eyeing the blonde closely.

Cloud stared at him. How many times had he told Reno about the beatings he'd gotten from his sister? Mentioned that he had had increasing episodes where he was reliving his past? He knew Mamma had warned him, no, bitched at him for his behavior when he'd been so stressed, with his nutrient levels bottoming out. He'd had more head injuries than he wanted to count, and it seemed like each one had either knocked something loose, or locked something up. But Reno was… oh.

So that was it. Fine then, if that's all the redhead wanted to hear, fine. He wasn't interested in getting to know Cloud Jenova Strife. He allowed himself a sneer, already knowing how the redhead would react to his full name. Still… he wasn't going to just… give in. He was aware of himself now, in a way few others could be. Mamma hadn't been messing him up more; she'd helped. So had his Mama.

"Why, Reno, whatever do you mean?" he asked sweetly. "Are you saying you don't believe that I've been bashed in the head enough times to finally remember everything? After Mamma's drugs and your sister's abuse, and all those fuckin' episodes where you had to take care of me because I _regressed_? Oh, and all the head injuries I've gotten in battle, of course. You're right. You did hit me pretty hard back then."

"Cloud," Reno sighed and hung his head, scrubbing a hand over his face. "I guess what I'm askin', in a really stupid way, is if Jenova had anything to do with the spontaneous memory retrieval. I don't wanna find out a few years down the road that you're her puppet. Because, as ya said already, that wouldn't be you, it would be her. And I don't wanna get to know her, I don't wanna be with her, and I don't wanna someday marry her."

"Spontaneous?" Cloud repeated incredulously. "I've been getting my memory back in bits and pieces since Meteor, and it's spontaneous?" He seriously didn't know whether to smack the redhead or pack his single bag and head for what was left of the old Shinra building. Oh, the rest of what Reno said was filtering in, but he hadn't yet got past the 'spontaneous' thing.

Reno blinked in surprise, head tipped to the side in curiosity. "You have? But… Sheila said you were losing them. She said that you only had a little time left before they were all gone and ya lost the ability to move and speak." He frowned, chewing his lip as he sat back, trying to make the two conflicting stories match up somehow. "I don't understand."

It took Cloud a few moments to remember. "I went catatonic again, didn't I? One little piece of unexpected stress too many, and I shut down. It happened when I fought Sephiroth, too, but there was another Mako overdose involved with that one. But don't worry, Reno. It really doesn't matter. Tempest and I might be able to hear Jenova, but we're as much her puppets as you are."

"Or my brother," Cloud added as an afterthought.

A relieved sigh passed Reno's lips and he flopped over onto his side, arms over his head. Even though Jenova could be telling Cloud to say it, it still rang true. He didn't have a choice but to believe it, until something happened to change that. "Okay," he answered, finally. "So, now you're pissed at me again because I misunderstood." He rolled over, facing the back of the couch, and tried to relax.

It was hard to trust that Cloud wasn't going to boot him if he screwed up, so he was trying to wait and see what happened. It was just really hard to wait; he was an impatient person by nature, made more so by the track record he had when it came to getting what he wanted. "Is there more stuff that's gonna break my brain?"

"Other than me trying to kill myself in the bathroom, and Jenova having Tempest tell Rude and Tseng so they could stop me? Nope."

"You _what_?" He didn't have the energy to roll over again or to gesticulate wildly, but he did turn his head, catching sight of Cloud from the corner of his eye. "Do I even wanna know why?" he asked, his head aching.

"Tried to kill myself," Cloud repeated helpfully, and continued, "because I'd just woken up from the nightmare where I remembered watching my uncle dissect my first three children because they weren't suitable specimens for the Shinra Special Guards Project, and I knew that the next thing I would remember would be watching Zack die, because Tseng told me he died when we escaped."

Reno sighed again and sat up, rubbing his aching head. "I'm sorry I wasn't awake to be there for ya, not that I think you'd've accepted my help. I'm sorry that ya had to go through that, but do me a favor, will ya?" He lifted his head, tears rolling down his cheeks, his smile brittle, and looked directly at the blonde. "Don't try to do that again, please."

Cloud snorted. "No need to. I remember everything now, so there's no fear of memories to come. The ones I can make?" He shrugged, and shoved the box of tissues across the coffee table to the tear-soaked Reno. "I'm fully myself now, and run all of the largest corporations in the world that Reeve doesn't. Basically, I rule this world."

He couldn't help grin at the reaction that line got. "I own the former Shinra Corporation and every last one of its subsidiary companies. I own most of the properties at Costa del Sol. I own a very successful chocobo breeding farm which produces chocobos that make Dio blanch when I show up at the Gold Saucer to race. At the moment, I own the only known Golds in the entire world. I own the Strife Delivery Service.

"I also own all of Nibelheim, including the old Shinra mansion… which incidentally, I need to have razed. I own an assortment of shops and apartment buildings in Junon, Midgar-Edge, Kalm, Icicle, and Wutai, along with some in the smaller towns that have sprung up since Meteor. I own a submarine and a couple fishing fleets, several canneries, half a dozen clothing lines, five or six factories and about another half-dozen refineries. I'm part owner in several oil wells besides the ones I own outright, and some coalmines as well. I've also got several ranches and farms, and most of that paperwork is due to your sister's machinations.

"So, yeah, I think it's safe to say I rule the world." His nose crinkled. "I just hate the paperwork involved."

Reno's face calmed and blanked further with each word spoken, each pointed out property. And all of it meant one thing: If he screwed up, there was nowhere to hide and he'd be easily replaced. "Paperwork is a necessary evil if you wanna rule the world." He leaned back on the couch, arms draped over the back, a familiar, hard smirk on his lips. "Sounds like you should have a busty bimbo on your arm. I know a couple who'd fit the stupid, big rack, and slutty bill," he said lightly.

"If I wanted stupid, big rack, and slutty, I'd be at the bar right now. Heh, I own half of that, too. Have to remember that next time she tells me I can't stay there. Oh! And a couple breweries. Free scotch for you!" Cloud laughed.

The smirk dimmed a bit. "Yeah, free scotch." Reno drew a breath, opened his mouth, and then closed it. He shook his head, debating over how to word the next bit. "You own everything; why are you…" he shut his mouth, feeling stupid for even trying to ask. "I'm gonna get a drink. You want anything?"

"Yeah. Finish your question. I can't read minds."

Reno pushed himself up and went to the kitchen, rummaging around in the mini fridge for something that wasn't milk or tea. He gave up and slammed it shut, instead making himself a pot of coffee. He leaned his hands on the counter, waiting for the coffee to brew impatiently. "Nothing important. Want some coffee?"

"Gah, no! Not the way you make it. I managed to literally stand a spoon up in it one time!" Cloud retorted quickly. "Come on, Reno…" he wheedled, "tell me what you were gonna ask."

"I make good coffee. Keeps me awake when I'm on assignments that keep me out for days, yo. Or, rather, did. Now I'm just used to it," he answered lightly, drumming his fingers on the countertop. He was silent for another few minutes, debating over if he should ignore it or just spit it out.

"You own everything; why are you sticking yourself with a half man, half woman, former Turk that used to belittle you?"

Cloud stifled the immediate urge to tell Reno that his tits were just the icing on a sweet ass. The redhead sounded far too uncertain for levity. Still, he wasn't quiet long. "I'm not. The opportunity is there, but if we aren't compatible outside of bed, there isn't an us. I want a companion, not a fuck toy."

"So, what do I do?" Reno turned and settled his hip against the counter, arms crossed over his chest. "Do I just follow along, a couple of steps back because I dunno what the hell I'm doin', or try to be partners with ya like I was with Rude, or partially mother you like I have been for almost two years?"

"You be yourself, I'll be myself, and we'll see if we wind up loving or hating each other," Cloud suggested. "We'll date, but I'm not gonna live with you. You've got Tempest, and that sets a bad example for her… oh. Crap. That shit Hojo gave you…." The blond frowned, eyes crossing slightly.

"What about it? Haven't had one in a long while so it's not like it can hurt me now, right?"

"Er, well…." Cloud ducked his head and scratched at the back of his neck. "It's um… that red shit? It was designed to make sure you'd cycle, you know? And when you get close to being… um… ready to breed, you'd get sex-starved. He kept you in that state for years while he perfected rest of the experiment."

"Well ain't that just peachy? I get to continue my life as the Shinra slut while my daughter watches. It's the perfect ending to my life; I'll become my mother." Reno closed his eyes, a hand moving up to rub his temples. "I need an aspirin."

Cloud eased out of his chair. He headed for the bathroom, rummaging around until he found the required painkiller, and headed back out with it. He poured Reno some of the thick black sludge that passed for the man's version of coffee, offering it and the aspirin to the redhead.

"Here, take it. The heat ends when you get pregnant. And it… what did that bastard say?" Cloud frowned, humming a little. "Ah, the longer you nurse, the longer it is before the heat starts. But you've had four days when you couldn't feed Temp, and I don't remember anyone expressing any milk for her, and…" Cloud paused, giving Reno a critical look, "it doesn't look like you're leaking, so you're probably gonna go into heat in about three months."

"What am I, a cat?" Reno asked incredulously, tossing the pills back and chasing them with a gulp of coffee. "If that bastard wasn't dead, I'd fucking kill him. I don't wanna have a huge brood of kids just because I can't breast feed until Tempest is fifty. What the hell am I gonna do? I'll never be able to have a job, at this rate." He took another long sip of coffee, welcoming the burn of it over his tongue.

He laughed as he set the cup down, rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand. "Guess this means I'd better hope that things work out or I'm gonna really feel like a slut if I've got a hundred kids with a hundred different fathers, just because I can't help myself." Reno looked over at Cloud, wanting to hug the man, or at least stand close enough to rest his head on his shoulder. "I mean, I'm not against havin' another kid, or even a couple more, but not with several other people."

"Whose children would you be willing to have?" Cloud asked curiously. "We both know my… ability is still lacking, so who would you be willing to have fill in when I couldn't perform, even _if_ things work out?"

Reno laughed, bent at the waist with his arms around himself, until tears of mirth rolled down his face. "Shiva!" he howled, trying to calm down so that he could explain to the frowning blonde. "I never knew ya had a sense of humor, Cloudy!" That sent him into gales of laughter, and he sank to the floor, unable to keep his feet without falling.

He laughed a bit more, slowing down into short bursts, and rubbed the tears out of his eyes. "You don't get it, do ya? Even with all of your restored memories, you just don't know." He finally sighed, his giggles dissipating. "I won't have a choice in the matter. If this 'heat' or whatever is half as bad as what I went through back then, I'm not gonna have the clarity to pick someone. Sex will be all I can think about, all that'll matter to me. Do you think I _wanted_ to fuck even a sixteenth of the people I did? Hell no. I'm disgusted by almost all of the people I fucked, including Lazard and Genesis, simply because I didn't get to choose them. I fucked them because I _had_ to.

"There isn't gonna be a choice in this, Cloudy. If you and I don't work out, I'm gonna have to go right back into that lifestyle. If we do, then I'm gonna hafta move to the fucking island or I'll end up cheating, even if I don't wanna." Reno got to his feet, brushed off the seat of his pants, and gave the blonde a level stare. "If we work out and you can't perform, I'd rather go back to fucking the furniture than cheat."

"It wa…" Cloud started to protest, then shrugged. It really hadn't been that funny, but no point telling Reno that, since he obviously thought it was. It was even less funny when Reno made fun of his sense of humor. It wasn't as if _that_ particular trait had been allowed to develop, after all. He managed not to say anything until Reno had finally wound down.

He waited until he was sure Reno was done talking. And then, a deep breath was required for the explaining he was going to do. "First off, it won't be that bad, and don't interrupt me. I heard Hojo dictating his reports, I know more about what's happening with you than you do.

"You were kept deliberately in heat for years, while Hojo tested the balance of the chemicals to determine which one would be the most efficient to promote a pregnancy. You weren't the only one he was testing, but you were the only one he didn't impregnate until after he perfected the serum. You, he used to test the efficacy of the heat. The only reasons he didn't fuck you was because he prefers his children to be perfect samples, and he wanted to be a grandfather. His daughters are both sterile.

"Second, you _will_ choose this time. You will decide who you would or could prefer as a partner, who you wouldn't mind having a child for.

"Third, it's not cheating if it's arranged in advance. This is a… necessity, for your health. I know what Hojo did to me, and I know what Mamma's doing will help me heal, but it will take more time to fix than it did to break. I don't want you suffering just because Hojo screwed us up in opposite directions.

"Fourth, when we're together, and I can't perform, we call one of your choices, and make it an agreed-on threesome so that neither of us are cheating, we're sharing." Cloud was pretty sure they'd be together, since Reno was worried about cheating already.

"Okay, okay, I can agree to that. I still don't have an idea who to ask. I mean, everyone I know are Turks with the exception of Rufus and those Avalanche people, and Vincent was the only one out of that group other than you that I'd consider sleeping with. But, he's…not likely to agree to that, and I'm sure it would be weird for you." Reno shrugged, taking up his coffee for another sip.

"Who would you suggest? I mean," he frowned and set the cup down. "I mean, which of the Turks would be less disgusting for ya?"

"Vincent wouldn't agree." Cloud shook his head, grimacing at the thought of Vincent's lover. "And you're right, I think I've fucked quite enough of my family members. I'd rather not add Vincent to that list. The Turks?"

He settled himself at the kitchen table. "Reno, you know as well as I do there's only four… no, three Turks left! Tseng's interviewing a new potential today, but I don't know him. I can accept Rude or Tseng easily, and Elena if we can gag her."

He scowled. "I'd rather pass on Elena entirely, because she can't get you pregnant, just ease the ache a little. You, on the other hand, could knock her up."

"Urg, no, not Elena; the one time I fucked her was because I had just left the mansion and she happened to be the one to pick me up. Hojo had skipped the machines and exams for the last two injections and I was out of my head with need. That's not an experience I wanna have again. So," Reno looked at Cloud, "Tseng and Rude."

Reno gave Cloud a look that expressed just how much he thought that Rude or Tseng would agree to such a thing. "Tried to fuck Rude back when, always said no. Not sure he'd agree now. Tseng's always been cold and indifferent when I'd hit on him. Again, not sure he'd agree. And, how the hell do I ask 'em? 'Hey, wanna fuck me if Cloud can't get it up'?"

"I'll handle that. And Tseng… can be worked around." A slight flush reddened his face. "As I found out while I was… recovering."

Red brows rose, curious. "Uh huh. So, what did ya find out about him can make ya blush like that?"

"A fifteen-year-old's libido wears him down, a seventeen-year-old's training makes him cum."

"Uh huh." Reno eyed the blonde, trying to decide if it was a good idea to express the jealousy burning in his gut or not. Logically he knew that at the time, Cloud didn't consider them to be anything more than acquaintances, at best. Emotionally, though, Cloud had cheated, but hadn't. "Okay, so he fucked you. Fine. At least now I know why you're so sure of Tseng.

"Still, you'll hafta forgive me if I don't call him first if the time comes. Though I don't have the right, I'm still jealous because I still feel like you're mine even though my head knows you're not," Reno stated casually, visibly reigning in the desire to yell and pitch a fit.

"Didn't fuck me. I woke up dreaming of spatter pops and, and I'd been sleeping in his lap. Um, when he tried to stop me, I bit him, and then he yelled, and I thought… I… remembering Hojo's version of fundraising… where I was, figured he was a donor… so, I kinda sucked him off." The flush was darker. "It was not one of my better moments." Clenched hands trembled under the table where Reno couldn't see. "He, um, told me my apology was unnecessary, but accepted it anyway."

Reno opened his mouth to comment and stopped, a vague memory cropping up at the thought of Cloud sucking Tseng off. "Holy shit!" He blinked, shook his head, and covered a laugh. "I remember something from a long time ago. You said before that I'd told ya that you sucked at suckin' dick, but I still didn't remember it."

A grin curved his lips and he took his coffee cup into the living room, sipping as he went. The cup ended up on the coffee table and Reno lounged on the couch comfortably. "I remember now. You weren't half bad for a rookie, but I wasn't in any shape to be happy with that at the time." He winced, recalling what he used to say when he'd show up for his bi-weekly visit to the grunt dorms. "Sorry I was suck a dick to ya. I mean, _such_ a dick to ya."

"You're forgiven." Cloud laced his fingers and rested his forehead on them as he leaned over the table. "I suppose I could ask Vincent," he added thoughtfully. "Two reluctant Turks really isn't the best arrangement, especially when they're just as likely to be out on a delivery as in the office. Unless I assign them as our personal guards…."

"No, I'm not gonna ask you to fuck your family members." Reno sat up and peeked over the back of the couch at Cloud, feeling bad for the blonde; he looked like he wasn't very thrilled either. "Hey, you said I'd stay in heat until I got pregnant again, right? If we go to the island whenever it hits and you can't get it up, just let me have my toys until you can perform. That way we won't have to depend on someone else and all of our kids will have the same father, except for Tempest."

"How well did toys work for you before, Reno?" Cloud asked in a voice that made it clear he already knew. "Made it worse, didn't they? Had to be some_one_, not some_thing_. It's designed that way. No, I'll talk with Tseng, Rude, and Vincent. How about Rufus? You did mention him earlier."

Reno grumbled and shifted uncomfortably. "Fine, then, but not Vincent, and not Rufus; I'm not gonna ask you to fuck family members for me! It would be creepy. No, Cloud; Tseng and Rude are quite enough. "

"Reeve!" Cloud sat up. "He's not related, and he's not icky."

"The old guy with the animatronics from the WRO?" Reno frowned and chewed his lip. "Maybe that Highwind guy? Ya know, the blonde with the attitude?"

"Cid? Cid Highwind? That Cid?" Cloud had a moment imagining a cross between the pilot and the Turk. "Gods, that kid wouldn't EVER come down out of the sky…. And hey! Cid is older than Reeve, so what's wrong with Reeve?"

"I didn't say that there was anything wrong with Reeve, just offered another name, yo. I don't care how old they are; I'm not picking them because they're boyfriend material, I'm picking them because they're mostly sane and not related to ya. So, what's wrong with a kid that likes to fly?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I was just… trying to imagine a cross between you and Cid. Definitely air-crazed, foul-mouthed, hyperactive, and full of attitude. Just imagine the teen years… especially since the kid's gonna be damn cute." Cloud stood, chuckling, and resettled himself in the chair, curling into the seat like a cat. "And I'm asking Rufus and Vincent anyhow… it's not like I'd be fucking them if I couldn't get it up for you."

He raised a hand when it looked like Reno was about to object. "I wouldn't be any of them. If they need called in, it's because I can't perform."

He snorted. "I don't know why that didn't occur to me earlier. I told you once I don't play uke. I haven't done that since Rena died. But!" He paused, sucking on his pinkie a moment, then pointed the moistened tip at Reno. "You are one of three people I have ever _wanted_ to play bottom-boy for, and my issue will allow me to participate in these threesomes in that way. So you pick your partners with that in mind, not how they're related to me.

"But it would be kinda neat to watch Vincent lose his cool, and get Rufus out of that damned white suit. We could arrange to have it dyed light pink while he was out of it. Besides, they don't know they're related to me, and if you don't tell them, I sure as hell won't."

Just the thought of Cloud playing uke for him set Reno's belly twitching, not to mention other parts of him. And was it sad to sort of, almost hope that one of his little heat cycles found Cloud unable to perform just so that he could…. "Does that mean that I can only top you when you can't perform?" he asked suddenly, ignoring the conversation at hand for the moment.

"Would you rather keep on like we have been, and you never get to top, but might get sucked off once in awhile?" Cloud inquired. His pinkie was back in his mouth, and he licked and sucked at it as he spoke, sometimes biting.

Reno licked his lips, eyes pinned to that lucky, abused little finger, the mouth that caressed and tortured it, and the flick of a pink tongue that could be seen every once in a while. There were definite reactions to the little play going on before him, ones that made the former Turk shift and adjust himself in his pants.

Cloud noticed. He smiled. "Think about it. You, Tseng behind you, filling you up, pushing you further into me. Or maybe you're sitting in his lap, with his cock in you so deep you can't remember how to breathe. You've got your legs spread, and I'm kneeling between them, swallowing you down, licking and sucking," demonstrating as his tongue swirled around the pinkie, sucking it between his lips and pulling it slowly out, "maybe just a little nip, the way you like it, until you come so hard you see stars, and I swallow you all down."

_That_ registered in an all too vivid sort of way. Reno shivered, his cock twitching painfully, an aroused blush flushing his cheeks a rosy pink. He nodded dazedly, mouth slightly ajar. "Mmhmm, want that," he answered in a hazy voice, eyes still pinned to Cloud's mouth. He knew good and well that Cloud was a demon when it came to cock sucking. The man's mouth moved in ways that should be illegal.

And Reno was damn glad that they weren't.

"Of course," another lazy little swirl with his tongue, as his voice dropped into a deeper purr, "I could just watch. Tell him where to lick," long slide of the tongue, "where to suck," the pinkie vanished into Cloud's mouth, emerging slowly to have the tip nipped and kissed, "where to bite and where to kiss. Where to touch you."

Cloud's other hand moved to the buttons on his shirt, slowly teasing them free. Even so, he didn't let up on the finger play. "When to touch you. Have him slowly glide his hands over your skin, or lighten his touch to a barely there tease of fingertips." The finger left his mouth to trail his jaw, slide down the side of his neck, and ease the shirt from his collarbone. "I could ask him to roll your nipples between his fingertips, or nibble them with his teeth. I might tell him to stroke oh so lightly over your belly – " Cloud's midriff was bare now, his fingers stroking along with his words, " – or dip lower to caress your balls.

"I could ask him to spread you, to lick you, to fuck you with his tongue until you beg for more, and then have him slowly stretch you, a finger at a time, while his other hand strokes you to your first climax."

The blush darkened on Reno's skin, breath coming in low, quick bursts from between his lips, eyes trailing along as Cloud's finger moved. He couldn't move, wanted to, but couldn't. The sight was too erotic to spoil by touching it. A low whine woke in Reno's throat, hands clutched at the couch cushions to keep him in his seat.

The vivid description went beyond mere dirty words; Reno could picture everything, could nearly feel the ghostly hands and mouth on his skin, feel the rise of his orgasm as Cloud spoke of it, knew he was going to cum if he touched himself or Cloud in any way. A cold wetness made itself known just over top of the aching tip of his arousal; already it was drooling with want. Reno scrubbed a hand over his mouth to assure himself that that wasn't drooling, too.

"Cum for me."

The hand at his mouth clamped over it, his groan muffled, and blue eyes closed as orgasm rolled over him. Reno panted, trembling with aftershocks, and lifted his eyes to Cloud's face again. Slowly he allowed his hand to drop from his face, swallowing heavily. "You're an evil bastard, you know that? But, _fuck_!"

Cloud smiled lazily at him. "Anyhow, it's your choice," he said in a completely normal tone. "I need a nap, though, so I think I'll take one while you shower."


	26. Chapter 22: Hopelessly Devoted To You

**The Experiment**

**Authors: Yahnkehy and The Prince's Jewel**

Notes: This is a collaboration fanfic, not role-play, per se, but similar being as it is a joint effort.

Genre: Final Fantasy VII, post AC, post DoC

Spoilers: Possibly a few, but mostly just mentions of major happenings in the original FF7 game, some for Advent Children.

Warnings: Uniquely done MPREG *ducks rotten tomatoes*, angst, broken Cloud, pissy Reno, slight OOC, hurt/comfort, yaoi, kissing, brat.

Pairing: Cloud x Reno

Disclaimer: Not mine; there'd be more yaoi if it was.

**Chapter 22: Hopelessly Devoted to You**

For as small as the hotel suite was, Cloud didn't have that much trouble avoiding Reno. The redhead had an unhappy toddler to take care of, after all, and he reclaimed the couch – and his coffee table full of paperwork – as soon as he got up from his nap. Reno got a very pointed look the fourth time he interrupted Cloud's attempts to rewrite the latest horrible contract offer he'd gotten, and Cloud had slept on the couch.

He was off the next morning before the small family was awake. In spite of remembering the two years he'd spent as "Ah-da", he had to admit Tempest had been right. Ah-da was gone, and it was Cloud who remained. Cloud, who still wasn't happy that he'd followed in his father's footsteps with the redhead, and refused to consider himself as part of their family unit until all the necessary arrangements – and long talks! – were finished to make it truth.

His first stop, after informing the solo guard at the hotel room's door to stay put, was his own house to check on the repairs. It was ready to be refurnished, so he spent the necessary time to take care of ordering the basics, and making sure the workers knew where to put what. Then he headed for the main office.

He wasn't surprised to find Rude or Tseng there already. "Good, you're both here. Reno's going into heat again in about three months, and it won't end until he's pregnant again. He wants the two of you to join us during some of the times when I can't keep up with the heat," he said briskly.

Rude's jaw dropped, and he pulled his shades to the end of his nose to look over them at Cloud. "Heat?"

"You remember how he was always having to fuck someone? It's a side-effect of the serum Hojo gave him. He'll go into heat, and he has to have sex. The longer it takes for him to get pregnant, the worse the heat gets." Cloud looked at both of them. "He trusts you two, and he would like to know if you would be willing to assist if it's necessary. You'd join the two of us. There are three other men who we will ask, and if they all agree, we might have enough volunteers to keep him from whoring himself on the street."

"I cannot speak for Rude but, if Reno has chosen the two of us, I will agree to it. Though, if I were to sire a child on him, I would appreciate being able to see the child from time to time." Tseng folded his hands behind himself, watching Cloud levelly. It was a strange request, but he'd seen how unhappy Reno had been while he'd suffered from an overactive libido.

He looked from Rude to Cloud and back again, wondering at the shift in color beneath the coffee skin of Rude's face. "Who, if you don't mind my asking, are the other three potentials? I might be able to tell you if it would be possible for them to agree."

Cloud looked puzzled for a moment. "Four, sorry. Vincent, who we both think will refuse; Reeve, Cid Highwind, and Rufus Shinra. I guess I automatically counted Vincent out. I kinda figure Cid will refuse, too, but I'm not discounting him 'til he does. Rufus was willing to sell the company for him, so I think he'll agree, but Reeve I just don't know about. Take up visitation with Reno, I won't deny you. Rude?"

The big man sighed. "Is it an order, boss?"

"No."

"Am I still his bodyguard?"

"I was going to assign you to him and Tseng to me so you'd be around if the need came up," Cloud said slowly, "instead of out gathering intel or making a delivery run. Besides, I thought you two were friends?"

"We are." Rude shifted slightly from one foot to the other.

"Is there some other reason you're so hesitant to answer in either way, Rude?" Tseng asked, shifting the folders filled with documents that Cloud had requested. "I don't see a problem with it, and if you're willing and Reno has asked for you, there shouldn't be anything to stop you."

Rude shifted, sighed, and tucked his shades into his front pocket. He took the necessary steps to get to Cloud's side, then bent and whispered something in the blond's ear. Cloud's eyes widened. "That's why we're asking for help. Will you?"

"I will."

"Great! He'll be pleased." Rude resumed his former position just behind Tseng, to whom Cloud turned. "Are those the files I asked for?"

"Yes, they are." Tseng handed over the folders and cut his eyes to the side, staring at Rude from his peripheral vision for a moment before turning his eyes to the front once more. "Is there anything else you require before we take our leave, sir?"

"Yeah. Tell the hotel to move Reno into a two-bedroom suite. Rude will take the other room for now. I will be staying at my house."

"Understood." Tseng nodded and turned crisply on his heel. "Return to your duties, Rude, unless President Strife has other things for you to do." He left the room with his phone in his hand, already dialing the hotel number to make the arrangements.

Cloud pivoted, watching him leave. "Did he just… President Strife?!"

Rude's answer was a sigh, and to follow Tseng out the door.

Cloud watched him go too, then sighed. "I suppose… I'd better go find Rufus." A slight grin quirked his lips. "But boy, aren't those two hopelessly devoted to Reno. I wonder if he has any idea?"


	27. Chapter 23: Shinra Dealings

**The Experiment**

**Authors: Yahnkehy and The Prince's Jewel**

Notes: This is a collaboration fanfic, not role-play, per se, but similar being as it is a joint effort.

Genre: Final Fantasy VII, post AC, post DoC

Spoilers: Possibly a few, but mostly just mentions of major happenings in the original FF7 game, some for Advent Children.

Warnings: Uniquely done MPREG *ducks rotten tomatoes*, angst, broken Cloud, pissy Reno, slight OOC, hurt/comfort, yaoi, kissing, brat.

Pairing: Cloud x Reno

Disclaimer: Not mine; there'd be more yaoi if it was.

**Chapter 23: Shinra Dealings**

He didn't go see Rufus immediately. His nice new desk, which he'd never used, happened to be in that room, so he settled in to read the paperwork Tseng had provided. There wasn't as much information as he'd hoped, considering the Turks had gathered the intel, and most of what there was more concerned with ways to void the now-voided contract.

He made notes on the things he wanted found out, and left the files and further orders on Tseng's desk. He wanted more information on his cousins and their company by Thursday, giving the Turks three days to get it, and himself a day to read it, before the meeting he wanted scheduled for Friday. He was at the office door when he went back to add for the man to be vague about what the meeting was for, and only to refer to himself as the new corporate president, never by name.

Then he went hunting for Rufus. The room Cloud had been told he was using for an interim office had been cleaned out, and he wasn't in the new office that had been set aside for him. Though, from the amount of crap in it, he'd accepted the position, and was moving in. A check with the man's private secretary, who he found by accident in the employee lounge, netted him the information that Rufus had gone home.

So, Cloud followed him. He was met at the door by a snooty butler, who lost his snoot the moment Cloud introduced himself. He was shown to the room where his brother was, and he sent the man off with a glare. Cloud paused with the door slightly ajar.

Rufus was sprawled on a wide chaise lounge. His jacket was gods knew where, and his shirt was half-unbuttoned. A tea service was placed on the coffee table by his side, and he held a cup in one hand, and the book that was engrossing him in the other.

Cloud slipped silently through the door and shut it just as silently. He stalked his prey, waiting until the absorbed Shinra put his teacup down to turn the page before he pounced. One knee curled and went between Rufus and the side of the chaise, the other leg supporting him on the other side. He perched comfortably on his brother's lap, and leaned forward to give the startled blond a kiss. "Hey, miss me?"

The book went flying. "Cloud! No! Now, tell me what the hell is going on? Is Reno safe?"

"Yeah, and you didn't even need to sell the company to do it." Funny how the 'no' hurt. At least he was concerned about Reno.

"What?!" Rufus tried push him off to sit up, and Cloud pushed him back down. "Wretch." He wrapped his arms around the younger blond's waist, giving in for the moment. "What is going on?"

"Do you remember how we met?" Cloud asked softly, squirming a bit to get more comfortable on his Rufus-mattress.

"At Shinra, right after the old man died. Yeah. It was kinda too bad we never… got to be friends. And why are you laying on me, anyhow?"

"Wanted to make sure you couldn't go anywhere when I asked you a super huge favor." Rufus didn't remember the first time, then. Probably just as well, considering what had happened.

"I am not buying the company back. Too many headaches and too much paperwork!"

"Damn, my diabolical plot foiled," Cloud shot back. "No, I just want you to agree to fuck Reno once in awhile."

This time, Rufus managed to push Cloud up so he could see the other blond's face. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. You know… what Hojo did to me. Doc Sheila's getting me fixed, but it will take longer to fix me than it will for Reno to go back into heat. You're one of the ones he wouldn't mind too much having help out." Cloud propped himself up on his elbows so he could look down at Rufus. "Will you?"

"I… might. You said he has reservations about me? Because I'm his former boss?"

"No." Cloud shifted his hips and swirled his tongue over a partially-revealed nipple. Better get his mind on other things. Couldn't tell him the real reason.

"Do that again." Cloud obliged. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Mmhmm," hummed around the nipple he'd begun sucking. He let it lose slowly. "Are you?"

"Yeah." Rufus' fingers trailed up Cloud's back to bury into his hair and pull him down for a searing kiss. When they parted for air, he asked, "Are you trying to bribe me?" even as his hands roamed to the bottom of Cloud's shirt and began pushing it up. "I'm guessing this isn't a problem for you? Us together?"

"Nope." Cloud sat up and pulled the shirt off. This wasn't, no. Fucking his brother again? That, he was planning on avoiding. But a little playing? Nope. "Better not be, since I'm part of the deal."

"Really?" Rufus reached up to explore Cloud's chest. "How so?"

"Depends. If I'm feeling generous, I might let Reno top me while you fuck him." A hitched breath and a slight jerk of pinned hips made Cloud grin and grind down. "Or, I might just sit on the bed, and tell you how I want him fucked." That got him another jerk of the hips, which he answered with another slow grind. He propped himself up on Rufus' chest again, feeling his brother's hands roaming over his bared skin. "Or… if I'm feeling very, very generous, I might let you watch while I tongue and finger Reno until he's sobbing for release, and then suck you until I decide I'll let you fuck him."

"You play dirty," Rufus groaned, grinding up against Cloud's hips as he yanked him down for another kiss. "Give me a sample of what I can expect, when you're feeling very, very generous."

"My pleasure," Cloud purred. His head dipped, tongue laving one eager nipple as his fingers enticed the other. He rocked against the older blond, slowly inching his way down, scattering random kisses, licks and caresses as he went. He spent a little extra time on Rufus' navel while his hands busied themselves unfastening and pushing down the pants.

He went lower still, swiping his tongue just over the tip. "Maybe I might even," swirling lick and the barest hint of suction before continuing, "set the two of you up," lick from base to tip, with a little probing of the slit, "so that I could, if I was feeling extremely generous – "

"You're trying to kill me, aren't you?"

"Nope." Cloud looked up the pale body to see the dazed blue eyes looking back at him. He took pity, and swallowed Rufus, swallowing twice more to get him well seated before he applied tongue and suction. Rufus moaned deep in his throat, hands coming up to keep Cloud in place. Cloud deliberately scraped him, lightly, with his teeth as he refused to be held, coming all the way back up to nip sharply, but carefully, at the very tip. "Hands off the head," he warned.

"N'v'r 'g'nl."

Cloud gave the tip an apologetic kiss. "Set you up so that I could alternate whose balls I was sucking. Might even," he went back to licking, moistening his fingers as he did, and sliding them in Rufus' ass when he continued, "give you a little fingering while you fuck him."

"More, please!" Rufus begged. And Cloud gave it to him, varying his sucking and his licking, how deep he would take him and how deep he would penetrate. Rufus was reduced to begging and pleading before Cloud allowed him a screaming orgasm nearly thirty minutes later. Rufus lay limply, breath coming in raggedly panting gasps when it was finally over.

Cloud used Rufus' shirt to clean them up before he pulled his brother's pants back up and sprawled across him again. "That's a sample. Just imagine what it would be like with Reno, too. Will you help?"

"On one condition," Rufus finally answered, when they'd done nothing but lie there for some time.

"What is it?" Cloud murmured against his neck.

"This. Us. Again." Rufus shifted so he could see Cloud's face. "I… want to feel this way again."

Cloud considered. They would need Rufus when Reno went into heat. He was all too aware of Hojo's plans for the breeding program, compliments of his uncle's habit of dictating his reports right in front of him and Zack. The heat would last until Reno got pregnant, and begin again shortly after he stopped nursing, or in three years, whichever came first, until he was finally infertile once more. In the labs, he would have been impregnated within days of the removal of each successful pregnancy – and if he survived to become infertile, killed. Without Rufus, there was more chance of his heat increasing to the point where he would whore himself out to whomever would fuck him, but at least it wouldn't be as bad as being in the lab.

"He wants us to get married," Cloud answered slowly, "for real. Right now, we're dating, getting used to each other again now that I've got all my memories back, and ain't mistaking him for his sister constantly.

"But, we've lived together as a married couple for the last couple years, and I do remember that. Thing is, I didn't have my memory then, I do now, and clearly," he pressed a kiss to Rufus' neck, "I operate differently."

"I can't tell if that's a yes or a no," Rufus muttered.

"We couldn't at all while he's in heat," Cloud continued his musing. "All erections are his, then." Rufus snorted, but nodded. "He's only agreeing to have partners besides me if I'm there so he doesn't feel like he's cheating. We're sharing instead, even though I won't be able to fuck anyone, and Reno'll be the only one fucking me."

"How's that sharing, then?" Rufus asked.

"Because calling it sharing's the only way I could get him to agree to it. He wanted me to take him out to the crater, just the two of us. He'd've gone insane from the need." Cloud buried his face in his brother's neck, muttering, "If I didn't knock him out so I could escape to get a chopper full of horndogs for him to fuck first."

"That's still not a yes or no," Rufus pointed out through a laughing yawn.

"That's 'cause he's a hell of a lot more possessive than his sister, and he hits harder than she could. My bet would be that me playing with you – without him – would set him off, even if we don't fuck again." Shit, he hadn't wanted to remind Rufus of that!

Rufus shifted tiredly, kissing Cloud's forehead. "You're telling me his hormones are going to go into," another yawn, this one hard enough to pop his jaw, "overdrive, he's gonna get to fuck anyone he wants that you manage to convince to join you two, and he's gonna have shitfits if you have a bit of playtime on your own because you don't have the same problem?"

"Basically," Cloud answered with a bit of relief that Rufus had missed the reference. "Exact opposite of his sister, up until when she got pregnant. That's when she decided she didn't want me fucking or playing with anyone else anymore."

"Did you?"

"Rufus, I hate being fucked. I don't mind fucking someone else, but I can't very often. Besides, we were married, so no, I didn't. Playing with other people while we were married if she didn't want it? That wouldn't have set right."

"You aren't married to," another yawn, another shift for comfort, "Reno, though."

"Not yet. It's pretty much… guaranteed." Cloud shifted himself to fit along his brother's body better, and snuggled in.

"Will you cuddle me after I fuck him for you?" Rufus asked almost plaintively. "Can you at least do that without him going off?"

It occurred to Cloud that his brother had had nearly as little affection as he had, both growing up and as President of the major corporation in the world. He knew his father had fucked his brother; he'd watched it happen, after all, flat on his back with Rufus being shoved deeper into him with every one of their father's callous thrusts. Rufus' mother had been murdered when he was very young, so he hadn't even had the scraps of maternal affection Cloud had lived for. And being President Shinra was tantamount to Heroic Savior: People wanted to fuck you for what you were, not who you were.

"Yeah, I can do that," he answered softly. If Reno wouldn't let him offer that small amount of comfort to his own brother…. "I can do that."

"Alright then. Stay awhile?" Rufus' loose embrace tightened a little. "Please?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I can stay." Cloud's soft answer was nearly silent, but the hug he gave his brother answered the older blond. Rufus relaxed against him. Cloud's small, slightly bitter smile went unseen. If only he hadn't promised Reno that he wouldn't tell… and if only he didn't want Rufus to remember the first time they'd actually met. The smile faded as Cloud snuggled against him, and he never after could tell which of them went to sleep first.


	28. Chapter 24: Devotion?

**The Experiment**

**Authors: Yahnkehy and The Prince's Jewel**

Notes: This is a collaboration fanfic, not role-play, per se, but similar being as it is a joint effort.

Genre: Final Fantasy VII, post AC, post DoC

Spoilers: Possibly a few, but mostly just mentions of major happenings in the original FF7 game, some for Advent Children.

Warnings: Uniquely done MPREG *ducks rotten tomatoes*, angst, broken Cloud, pissy Reno, slight OOC, hurt/comfort, yaoi, kissing, brat.

Pairing: Cloud x Reno

Disclaimer: Not mine; there'd be more yaoi if it was.

**Chapter 24: Devotion?**

Blue eyes fluttered open, blinking groggily for a moment. There was a decided lack of baby crying, which made Reno smile, and he lounged for a moment, just basking in the quiet. Then it registered that things were too quiet. He rose up on one elbow, looked at the alarm clock, and frowned. Cloud didn't sleep in for long, and nine in the morning was too late for the blonde to still be sleeping.

Reno got up, checked on Tempest, and went out into the living room. He wasn't really surprised to find Cloud missing, but he was a little upset that the blonde didn't at least leave a note. Oh well. He went into the kitchen, made some coffee and a bottle, and then went to wake Tempest up.

The little brunette wasn't happy to be woken up, but the bottle soothed her anger; she'd been getting used to it while Reno had been in a coma. Baby food, diaper change, and a pretty dress later, found Reno and Tempest sitting on the floor playing with blocks.

A knock sounded on the door and both Turk guards stepped in. An old man with graying hair and a pointed, crooked nose stood just behind the pair of Turks, wringing his hands nervously. When the Turks called and demanded that his most important clients be moved into another room, he didn't even think of ignoring it, especially when coupled with the fact that the Turks now worked for Cloud Strife. "We've been ordered to move you and the little one into another room."

"Yeah?" Reno got to his feet and crossed his arms over his chest, a frown on his face. "Who says?"

"Orders came down from President Strife; you and the child are to be moved into a two bedroom suite."

"President Strife?" He laughed and shook his head. "I bet that baked his noodle, yo." Reno rolled his eyes and motioned for the two Turks to get to it.

A sharp knock sounded while the two were gathering things up. Rude entered when the Turk closest to the door answered it.

"Yo, aibou," Reno called as he straightened, Tempest on his hip. "The goon squad," pointed at the Turk guards, "said I'm gettin' new digs. You know anything about it, yo?"

"President Strife's orders," Rude answered. "The extra bedroom is for your newly assigned bodyguard."

Reno cackled, some of his old humor shining in his eyes. "President Strife; he's gotta be boggling over that. I've gotta get a picture of his…" he blinked at his partner, head cocked to the side. "New bodyguard? You mean the goons are gonna be gone and I'll have another one to break in? Shit, that's gonna suck. I almost had these guys calmed down enough to crack a joke or two when I'd sneak out for a smoke."

Narrow shoulders sagged a bit and Reno sighed. "Who do I get this time, yo?"

"Me." A slight inclination of his head. "Permanent assignment."

"Thank Shiva," Reno said, grinning as he bounced Tempest on his hip. "So, Cloudy talk to you about… uh, a special assignment?" He looked over at the Turks who were packing and moving things out of the room.

"Permanent assignment," Rude repeated with a short nod.

Reno nodded, looking away uncomfortably. How the hell was he supposed to act around his partner now? And, ugh, it would just get worse afterward. "Thanks, aibou," he said after a few moments. "I appreciate it."

Rude's face remained expressionless. "We're up another floor. These guys can get your stuff. Let's get you and shortstuff settled in."

Reno shot a look at the Turk guards, then back at Rude. He nodded and followed his partner out the door. "You're sure you don't mind playin' the house broken guard dog, yo? 'Cause, ya know that Temp's gonna want her 'Big' kinda often, and you already know that I'm hell to live with."

Rude flapped one hand and opened the door for the child-laden redhead. He punched the buttons for the elevator, too. He glanced down at the keycard he held, then led Reno to the new suite. He keyed and held the door open. "Good. Things will finally be normal. I'll be being driven nuts by hyperactive idiots."

The suite was two-story with a large entertaining room, a smaller nook for dining, a small kitchenette, and a bathroom on the lower floor. Stairs led from the dining nook to the two bedrooms, divided by a small hall, each with its own attached bath. "Shorty's got room enough to move in this suite," Rude said approvingly.

Tempest had been silent to this point, just listening to Reno and Rude banter back and forth. She didn't like that Reno had kissed Rude that day on the roof, but they weren't being touchy like she had seen Ah-Da and Un-Da do occasionally. "Big still bad," she stated and then shoved at Reno's chest, wanting down. "Want Big. My Big; Un-Da can't have."

"Looks like you've got a pintsized girlfriend here, Rude. You better treat her right or I'll personally kick your ass," Reno laughed and held the frowning baby out to Rude.

"Put her down," Rude told him. "I'm bad, I don't want her."

"All right, partner," Reno answered with a laugh, and set Tempest on the floor.

She immediately toddled over to Rude and tugged on his pants leg, glaring up at him. "No kissing my Un-Da. Mine. Kisses to Tempess only!" She wagged a tiny finger up at him with as an intimidating glare as she could muster. Reno thought it was cute.

"Can't tell she's my kid, can ya?"

"I can see things will be… interesting in a few months. Which bedroom do you two want?" Rude ignored the tugging on his pants leg, being more interested in which room he'd get.

Reno headed up the steps without a word, mortified that he was blushing at the casual statement. Upstairs was simple, but spacious and comfortable. "I'll take the room on the left since that's where the room was in the other apartment. I don't wanna go stumblin' into bed with ya while I'm half asleep."

Rude was forced to pick Tempest up at the bottom of the stair, since he couldn't get up them easily with the kid hanging off his leg. "Like it would be the first time?" he asked calmly. "How many times did I wake up with you in my bed?"

"Yeah, but I was trying to get in your pants back then." Reno peeked into the room he'd chosen, shrugged and then smirked back at his partner. "It really would be an accident this time, yo. I'm dating Cloud and that means I don't cheat." He took Tempest from Rude and bounced her on his hip.

"Only reason I'm agreeing to… the special assignment is because I know that there's no way I'd be sane if it got bad and Cloud couldn't make motion in the ocean, if ya catch my drift." Damn, it was hard to make euphemisms so that tiny ears didn't pick up on things.

"I see." Rude opened the door to his room, stating expressionlessly, "I will be sure not to take advantage until I am required to do so." He turned his attention to the child. "This room is mine, and you will stay out of it, or I will paddle your behind." He plopped her back on the floor. "That room is yours. Go explore." With that, he closed his own door, and headed for his bathroom.

He closed and locked that door as well before moving to look at himself in the mirror. "You are an idiot," he informed his reflection. "Now, go do your job."

He paused long enough to piss and wash up before going back out. The Turks were bringing up the first load of Reno and Tempest's things. Cloud's were being packed to go to his house. "Reno… … …." He shook his head, reverting to silence.

"Spit it out, partner." Reno tipped his head to the side, eyeing Rude curiously. In the years since he and Rude had been partnered up, he'd seen a lot of almost expressions cross the bald man's face, but the one that had flit briefly over Rude's face a moment ago wasn't one of them. It was entirely new. "Tell me what's goin' on in that skull of yours. We've been together for almost fifteen years, if you can't trust me now then there's a serious problem."

"The President will not be joining us."

"Yeah, I know. He's gonna go stay at one of his houses. He already told me. Now, what's bugging you? That can't be it because you've never been uncomfortable sleeping in the same place as me." Reno crossed his arms over his chest and moved to stand in front of the stairs to block Rude's exit. "Tell me, aibou."

"We are no longer partners." Rude adjusted his shades slightly. "I'm… adjusting."

"Bullshit."

"Bullshit?"

"That's not the reason you fuckin' walked off like I just kicked your goddamned dog. I haven't been your partner in two years; that's more than enough time to get over the fact that I wasn't there." Reno eyed Rude with a frown.

"I've never had a dog," Rude pointed out, "and you were never reassigned until the President gave you the option to stay or leave. Up until you chose otherwise, just yesterday, you were my partner."

Reno scrubbed his hands over his face and then slapped his hands down at his sides. "If you're going to hide shit from me then you need to be reassigned. I can't have a bodyguard that I can't trust."

Rude stiffened, and then pulled his phone from his belt. "Sir. I need reassigned. He no longer feels that he can trust me." He listened a moment, and snapped the pone shut. "Another guard will be here within the hour. I'll wait outside the door."

"God _damnit_, Rude!" Reno stomped his foot and snatched the phone from his partner's hand. "I swear to fucking Shiva that I'm going to beat your ass! Go sit in your room until I'm ready to deal with you."

He snapped the phone open so fast that it almost broke, then hit the redial button and held it to his ear. As soon as the line connected, Reno growled into the line, "He's not being reassigned; fuck your other goddamned guard!"

Reno closed the phone and shoved it into his pocket. He glared at Rude. "Didn't I fucking say to go to your goddamned room?"

"I am not your daughter." Rude stared down at him from his position two stairs up. "Nor am I your partner or your bodyguard, through your own choice. If you still wish me to assist during your heat, I will. Otherwise, I am sure Tseng can see to it that you are not bothered by my untrustworthy self again."

"Rude," Reno said in a quietly deadly voice, indicative of his risen temper, "You are pushing all of my buttons on purpose." He moved forward, pushing Rude back with both hands until they stood on an even plane. "I want you," he pushed again, "to tell me," further back, herding Rude into his room, "what crawled in your ass," down to the edge of the bed, "before I bite you," and crawled up to straddle his partner's hips. "Understand?"

"No. I do not understand," Rude answered in the same tone he would use to explain something to Tempest. "You asked me a question. I gave you an answer. I even expanded on that answer. And you. Called me. A. Liar." Rude shoved, hard, and landed Reno on his ass. He stood, then caught sight of the wide-eyed little girl carefully standing just on the outside edge of the open door, and stepped towards her.

Tempest clung to the doorframe, staring at the two as Reno rolled and got to his feet. She had seen Un-Da get angry plenty of times, but never Big. He stepped forward and she backed up, falling on her backside in the hallway.

"Fine; I'm wrong, again. I want you to stay." Reno huffed and grabbed Rude's arm to stop him. "Don't walk out! Just," he stopped, the sound of a diapered bottom hitting the floor catching his attention. "Shit. I'm gonna take care of her, would you _please_ wait here? I want to talk to you, big guy. But she comes first."

"See to your daughter." Rude shook himself free of Reno's hold. "I will be waiting by the door." And he stalked out.

Reno picked Tempest up, rubbing the fat tears that rolled down her cheeks away with the pad of his thumb. He cooed and snuggled her close, swaying side to side in an effort to calm her silent tears. He'd never seen her so upset before; his little girl was a pistol and she only cried when she was in pain or angry. These tears were neither and it worried him. "Shh, baby; Mama's here," he murmured gently, all of the anger from before forgotten.

By the time Reno calmed her down and got her to sleep, the other Turks were done bringing everything in and he put her in her crib. He was worn out, both the anger and the worry sapped him, and he yawned as he made his way downstairs.

Rude was at the door, as promised, and Reno sighed. He didn't want to get angry again. "Rude, look, I'm sorry for getting so pissed, but when I said that I didn't wanna fuck anyone but Cloud you just… I dunno. The way you walked when you left the room made me think something was wrong."

He walked up to Rude and gripped his tie, pulling him down to eye level. Reno opened his mouth to apologize when his eyes caught Rude's lips. He tipped his head to the side, staring for a moment. Then, without thinking, kissed him; forcing his way into his partner's mouth with a low, kittenish growl.

Rude growled, and dug his fingers into the redhead's hair. Neither noticed the door open.


	29. Chapter 25: Inviting the Others

**The Experiment**

**Authors: Yahnkehy and The Prince's Jewel**

Notes: This is a collaboration fanfic, not role-play, per se, but similar being as it is a joint effort.

Genre: Final Fantasy VII, post AC, post DoC

Spoilers: Possibly a few, but mostly just mentions of major happenings in the original FF7 game, some for Advent Children.

Warnings: Uniquely done MPREG *ducks rotten tomatoes*, angst, broken Cloud, pissy Reno, slight OOC, hurt/comfort, yaoi, kissing, brat.

Pairing: Cloud x Reno

Disclaimer: Not mine; there'd be more yaoi if it was.

**Chapter 25: Inviting the Others**

Cloud stared down at his sleeping brother. Rufus' face was slack and relaxed, which made it hurt all the more to be able to see the lines of stress that had etched themselves in place. He knelt, brushing pale blond hair from the other's face, and pressed a light kiss to his forehead. "Bye, big brother," he murmured, very softly. He rose and left without a backwards look.

Fenrir waited for him. He straddled the bike, starting it and just letting it purr for a few moments. Then he was off in a swirl of dust and leathers, headed for Kalm. Reeve made his base there, and he'd decided to hit the most uncertain of the potentials first.

The trip was fairly uneventful. Beasts had learned the sound of his bike, and most were wise enough to avoid him. He used the time to plot out the best way to approach the WRO leader, but he didn't get far. He'd asked for no information on the man, and most of his memories said Reeve couldn't be trusted.

So, when he was finally ushered into Reeve's office, he spent rather a long time just studying the brunette, much to that one's increasing dismay. Finally, after a lot of twitching and attempts to start a conversation, Reeve burst out, "Why in Shiva's name are you just staring at me?!"

"I'm waiting for Reeve."

"I am Reeve!"

"You're one of his puppets." It was a very good likeness, and most people would have thought they were talking to the real thing. "I came to see Reeve on a delicate matter."

"But, Cloud, I am Reeve," the puppet protested.

"Shall we test that?" His sword was drawn, used, and resheathed in seconds. The puppet's halves fell to either side. "I guess… that's a no." He got up and left. If Reeve wasn't willing to meet him in person, there was no way he could trust the guy not to send a robot to "help" Reno.

Next stop… the chocobo farm. Goldie wasn't as fast as his bike, but could cross the ocean easily, as well as the mountains and everything else that he'd have to get through to find his cousin. He tried the cave first, and the Forgotten City after that, two places he knew the ex-Turk tended to gravitate. Then he wised up and tried his cell phone, and found out the man was in Rocket Town visiting Cid.

Cid came on the Shera to pick him up, and brought Vincent along for the ride. The three of them retired to the captain's quarters for a drink and the discussion.

Vincent's flat "No, " overlapped with Cid's startled "You want me to _what_?!" when he finished explaining about the experiments, their results, and why he was there.

"Reno is going to…" he began, and was interrupted. Cid was still cursing him six ways to Wednesday and by all the gods when he got close enough to the ground to jump Goldie over the rail without hurting her. But the pilot followed him until he ran out of curses, before finally turning back with a warning to never call him again.

"You could've just said no…" Cloud scrubbed at his face, damning himself for being upset. At least it hadn't been Reno forced to ask when his heat was too much, and every female hormone in his system sent him into crying jags.

As it was, he only had three others to help him, and Rude had the same problem he did, so it was more like two and a half. Add in the stick Tseng refused to remove from his ass, and he had his brother. Didn't they know anyone else? Besides Barrett, because he wasn't about to wake up next to that, and he knew Reno didn't like the guy.

Then again, his brother was another of those who was devoted to the redhead the way Reno wanted Cloud to be devoted to him. Maybe he and his brother could manage with the occasional aid of the other two. Maybe… oh, who was he trying to kid? Short of a miracle, Reno'd be whoring himself out.

"Sorry kiddo." Cloud patted the ground next to him, and leaned back against the tree. "I think I've just failed your namesake again. I don't know what to do now. Things just… keep going wrong."

As if on cue, his phone rang. Tseng? Something had to have happened, so he answered. "Strife. You did what? Why? He said what?! On my way." He snapped the phone shut and shoved it into its holster. "Sorry, kiddo. Guess I won't be staying long after all. Your namesake's being stupid again."

He pushed Fenrir to its limits, mentally promising to give it a thorough maintenance check and cleaning as soon as he got the latest mess untangled. It was just shy of noon when he reached the hotel, and he paused long enough to check in with the guards at the door. Rude was still there, but they expected his replacement any minute.

Cloud opened the door and stepped inside. Pulled it shut behind him, and simply stared for a moment. "Excuse me, am I interrupting?" he asked smoothly.


	30. Chapter 26: Accelerated Tangle

**The Experiment**

**Authors: Yahnkehy and The Prince's Jewel**

Notes: This is a collaboration fanfic, not role-play, per se, but similar being as it is a joint effort.

Genre: Final Fantasy VII, post AC, post DoC

Spoilers: Possibly a few, but mostly just mentions of major happenings in the original FF7 game, some for Advent Children.

Warnings: Uniquely done MPREG *ducks rotten tomatoes*, angst, broken Cloud, pissy Reno, slight OOC, hurt/comfort, yaoi, kissing, brat.

Pairing: Cloud x Reno

Disclaimer: Not mine; there'd be more yaoi if it was.

**Chapter 26: Accelerated Tangle**

Reno pulled his mouth away from Rude's, eyes hazy but a smile curved his lips. "Cloudy," he purred, "Just in time." He released Rude's tie and went to Cloud; hips slinking, eyes half lidded, and a hungry expression on his face.

"I missed you, Cloudy," Reno growled, low and lustful, as he draped his arms over Cloud's neck. "You were gone when I woke up." He nibbled the blonde's jaw, licked his way up to Cloud's ear and then nipped the silver hoop between his teeth, tugging gently

"How long's he been like this?" Cloud didn't bother to try to disentangle himself. He angled his head to kiss Reno, and save his earring.

Rude finished straightening his tie and removing long red strands of hair from his fingers. "Forty-five minutes or so, if you include him sitting on my lap earlier. Just a few if you don't." He straightened his suit coat. "I'm revoking my offer to assist, President Strife."

Cloud froze, and broke free of the kiss. "You… won't help?"

"No, Rude, don't go. I wanna play with you too." Reno tipped his head back, blatantly undressing the tall Turk with his eyes. "Please, Rude?" He disentangled himself from Cloud and went back over to Rude, wrapping his arms about the bald Turk's hips. He squeezed Rude's ass meaningfully and tugged him closer to Cloud. "Please? I'll…"

Blue eyes sharpened and the seductive grin slowly faded into a confused frown. "Uh, Rude? Any particular reason I'm groping your ass?"

"No clue. Let go. I'm leaving. If you want make up sex, that's what he's for." Rude jerked a thumb at Cloud.

"Huh?" Reno let go of Rude's ass and backed up a pace, but refused to let go of his partner. "What the hell's goin' on? One minute I'm apologizing for being an asshole, and the next I'm groping your ass."

"You were accusing me of being untrustworthy." Rude forcibly removed Reno's hands, and shoved him into Cloud. "He's all yours, boss."

Cloud stepped out of his way. The door snapped shut behind him with an ominous finality. "What just happened?" the blond inquired.

Reno shook his head. "We were talking upstairs and I said something about not wanting to sleep with anyone but you. He went to his room and came back a minute later, and I asked him what was wrong. He's never just walked off while we were talking before, so I thought I said something to piss him off. But, he just said that he'd keep his hands to himself until I went into heat." He looked down at his hands, fidgeting uncomfortably.

"It became an argument and… I pushed him, but we ended up in his room somehow and I was on the floor." Reno rubbed his breasts, frowning. "He must've pushed me. Then Tempest was upset and I babied her until she fell asleep. I came down and started to apologize, and then I was groping his ass and he walked."

Cloud rubbed tiredly at his forehead. "Why do I get the feeling that in the mishmash of all my nicely reassembled memories, I'm forgetting an important detail?" He cradled Reno a moment longer, then stepped away. "I was hoping to come back with better news… and what good news I did have just… went down."

"I'm sorry, yo. I dunno what happened." Reno licked his lips, head tipped to the side and eyeing Cloud oddly. "I take it that the potentials said no, right? Kinda figured that would happen; don't worry about it. We'll talk to Sheila and see if she can just do artificial insemination or something, that way we don't have to worry about shit like how to hurry up and get me knocked up before I go nuts and start fucking everyone who'd give me the time of day."

"Well, no. Rude, Tseng, and Rufus all agreed. Reeve wouldn't even meet with me, Vincent said no, and Cid…." Cloud spread his hands and shrugged. "I won't be traveling on his ships again. Rude just quit, though, so that leaves us with Tseng and Rufus to help. I don't know if Mamma will be able to help you, though. And… shouldn't she have gotten here by now?"

"Rufus and Tseng agreed?" Reno's brows were high in his hairline, obviously shocked by the news. "You're kidding, right?" It boggled the mind; those two were the ones he'd pegged for refusing outright. "I expected Cid to say no, but not to ban you from his ships. And Vincent… yeah, kinda knew that wasn't happening, but you're sure that Tseng and Rufus said they would?"

Reno toddled over to the couch on auto pilot, trying to get his head wrapped around the idea that the three most adamant refusals he'd gotten in the past had agreed. And he'd just chased one off. "Fuck, I've got to talk to Rude and clear things up with him." He sighed and rested his head on the back of the couch. "Any ideas about how to accomplish that mission? I'm kinda lost right now; Rude's never been that pissed at me before."

"Yes, I'm sure they agreed. Rude's got a bit of a problem getting it up, but he agreed. Tseng, I expect may fuck you, then go home and remind himself that his devotion will never be returned. Rufus…" Cloud sighed. "He's lonely, Reno. I think he's doing it partly because he cares so much about you, and partly because it means he'll get cuddles."

"As for Rude, leave him alone. I'll talk to him later, find out what he remembers since your recitation has some gaps. Maybe he'll change his mind. Ugh, I'm gonna have to get some new pilots trained… Cid won't be running any more deliveries…." Cloud flopped on the couch next to Reno. "So, how's the kid?"

"Tempest is… honestly, she looked terrified. It took me almost thirty minutes to get her to calm down. She was silent when she cried, Cloud. And I dunno what caused it, either." Reno leaned his head on Cloud's shoulder for a moment and then straightened again. "Come up with me and we'll look in on her. But, I wanna talk to you about a few things after, okay?"

Cloud followed the redhead up to his bedroom. Tempest was sleeping, tear-tracks still staining her face. He looked over the room Rude had been planning to use, wincing when he saw the other man's suitcase tucked discretely behind the door. The bathroom light was on; he shut it off before going back downstairs.

He didn't sit on the couch this time, though, choosing instead to sit at one of the chairs at the small dining table. Cloud really wasn't looking forward to the talk. Talks with Rena had never gone well, and he doubted her even more hot-headed and typically violent brother would make something called a 'talk' easy. "So, you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah, just a statement and a question, though." Reno took a seat across from Cloud and settled his elbows on the table, chin resting on one palm. "You said Rufus only agreed because he's lonely and wants to be cuddled; I can handle that. In fact, I'm expecting you to cuddle him a lot when he participates. You're brothers after all. And, you said that Tseng wouldn't have his devotion returned; I don't understand."

"What… if we do more than… cuddle?" Cloud asked cautiously. He'd avoid the issue of Tseng until he got the Rufus one settled.

A red brow rose suspiciously. "Elaborate, please?"

Shit. "He doesn't know he's my brother, Reno. He's expecting a typical threesome with one guy who's overly horny and one who can't always get it up. So, I guess what I'm asking is…" Cloud frowned, groping for the best way to ask without setting the redhead off, "is… what happens if we do more than cuddle? What will you allow?" he finished miserably. Damn, Rena had really indoctrinated him. He might have his memories back, but he still… dammit!

He chewed his lip, trying to think about the situation without getting pissed off. He was too tired for that shit anyway. "Well, I guess that since he's your brother, and he's expecting a typical threesome…" Reno frowned and took a deep breath, sighing heavily. "I can't dictate your relationship with him, Cloud. That's one thing I can't interfere with. It'll bug me until I get used to it."

"So you aren't gonna have something that sets you off, makes you go 'Gods, Cloud, stop that! He's your brother!'?"

"Uh, I will probably freak out if you two fuck, but you already said that you weren't gonna fuck family members anymore. Blowin' him, shovin' your fingers in his ass, that kinda stuff is okay, I guess."

"Reno… if you're in heat, then if we can get it up, you're the one getting laid," Cloud said with a little bit of exasperation. "It's just… I may never be able to tell him that we're brothers… so I want what time I can have with him, no matter how… intimate, to be the best for him it can.

"And what I meant about Tseng is that he loves you."

"I meant when I'm not—" Reno's jaw dropped, eyes wide in surprise. "What?"

"Not what?" Cloud frowned, then clarified, "When you're not what, and which what do you mean?"

"When I'm not in heat," he said in a rush. "Now what was that about Tseng? I could've sworn that I heard ya say he loved me." Reno put a finger in his ear, wiggling it madly as if to chase away the misinterpretation.

"I did." Cloud gave Reno a very curious look. "So, did I just hear you say that if I want to get to know my brother intimately, so long as we don't fuck, when you aren't in heat, you'll be fine with it?"

Reno rubbed his eyes, trying to make sure that he was awake and had heard Cloud right but nothing seemed to change. For now, though, he put it aside to address Cloud's question. "What I'm saying is that I'm not gonna get in the way of you and your brother building some kind of relationship. I mean, the way I see it is that you're lucky enough to have a sibling; mine died before I ever got to meet her. So…" he shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "So, I'm willing to ignore the jealousy on both of those counts."

"Okay."

"Just, can ya do me a favor?"

Cloud straightened slightly in his chair, eyes narrowing a bit. "Favor?" he asked, all the caution he'd ever learned carefully _not_ loading the question.

Reno got up from his seat and pushed it up to the table, a tiny smile on his lips. "Don't rub it in my face," he said quietly and turned, going up the stairs and into his room.

Cloud watched him go. "Rub what in your face?" he asked the empty space across from him once the door upstairs had closed. "The fact my brother is still alive, or that I'll take whatever kind of relationship he'll give me?"

Sighing, he pulled out his phone. His first call was to Sheila. Her lab had been destroyed by vandals who'd burnt down a good three blocks of her town. No help from that quarter, for him or for Reno. He offered the funds to help her rebuild, and was politely refused. He understood, and wished her well.

The second call was to Rude, to get the missing details. He explained what his boyfriend remembered. Rude agreed to come by in a couple days to allow Reno to attempt another apology. The third call, to Tseng, was to let him know that not only was there no foreseeable help from Sheila, but that it looked like Reno would be going into heat earlier than expected.

After a long look at the closed door, he made a final call to Rufus to see if they could arrange a late lunch. He'd rather explain the latest to his brother in person. Rufus agreed to meet him at a nearby café. This time, he left a note to let Reno know where he was going, and that he'd be working after his late lunch.


	31. Chapter 27: The Rest Of The Family

**The Experiment**

**Authors: Yahnkehy and The Prince's Jewel**

Notes: This is a collaboration fanfic, not role-play, per se, but similar being as it is a joint effort.

Genre: Final Fantasy VII, post AC, post DoC

Spoilers: Possibly a few, but mostly just mentions of major happenings in the original FF7 game, some for Advent Children.

Warnings: Uniquely done MPREG *ducks rotten tomatoes*, angst, broken Cloud, pissy Reno, slight OOC, hurt/comfort, yaoi, kissing, brat.

Pairing: Cloud x Reno

Disclaimer: Not mine; there'd be more yaoi if it was.

**Chapter 27: Meeting the Rest of the Family**

Cloud glanced up at the silent Turk by his side. They'd gotten around the bodyguard thing by assigning Tseng to Reno and Rude to him until Tseng found a suitable babysitter from among the new Turks he was attempting to train, or Rude got over his mad enough to go listen to Reno try to apologize again. It wasn't a particularly ideal situation, okay, it wasn't ideal at all, but it had worked well enough for the last few days. He sighed. "We did bring all the right pieces of paper, didn't we?"

"…."

"Let's get this over with." Cloud sighed again, and stepped forward into the softly scented air-conditioned building that housed his cousins' business.

Rude stalked to the receptionist. "The President is here for his meeting."

"Of course! Just let me buzz someone up to escort you!" she replied cheerily, pushing a button to do just that.

They were soon following a quiet young man who politely opened doors and ushered them through. When they reached the meeting room, he offered refreshments before seating himself in a corner. Two women entered shortly afterwards. "You have found him?" the elder asked without even looking at her guests. "We are eager to continue our father's work."

"Your contract with Shinra Corporation is void, Rauna," Cloud said calmly. Two heads shot up, Mei's eyes widening as Rauna's lips thinned.

"It is not possible for the young Shinra to void the contract his father made with ours," Rauna stated.

"The contract as written is clearly between Shinra Corporation and Genetic Technology Incorporated. As there is no longer a Shinra Corporation, your contract is void."

"What do you mean?" Mei asked. "The Shinra offices are still quite busy. We can see them from here."

"Rufus Shinra sold Shinra Corporation."

"So he conducted a merger with another company," Rauna dismissed the action with a flick of her hand. "You will note the contract covers mergers."

"He didn't merge. He sold. Outright. Shinra Corporation no longer exists."

"Then we shall simply find the specimen on our own."

Rude stiffened. Cloud just laughed at her. "Give it up, Rauna. Reno's off-limits, and you are forbidden to attempt that experiment on anyone else."

She snapped to her feet. "Who do you think you are, to tell me what I may do?"

"I am the eldest son of Melia Hojo."

She sat, gaping. Beside him, Rude made a soft, startled sound, but otherwise didn't react. Mei let out a startled squeal of excitement. "Auntie _did_ escape! I knew it!"

He spared her a small smile. "As you are well aware, Rauna, Hojo's will left everything to the males: his son, grandsons, and nephews, provided they carried the Jenova legacy."

"And you claim this legacy?"

_Mama? Little help about now…?_ He listened a moment, then smiled nastily at the elder of his cousins. "By right of birth, I claim that legacy." He stood, took off his shirt, and concentrated. A single wing burst into being. He flapped it idly, kitty-slit eyes glowing as he stared down at the woman. "I am Jenova's son. Do not cross me, _cousin_."

"Ooooo! Can I touch? Big brother never let me touch his feathers!" Mei begged.

Cloud blinked at her. Just how long had Seph known about his wing? Slowly, he extended it towards her, the feathers brushing over Rude's bald head on their way.

"…," accompanied a dirty look.

"Oops?" Well, it wasn't like he'd planned _this_ particular demonstration. He let Mei pet him for a full minute while Rauna was still spluttering, before folded his wing neatly. "I trust I have made myself understood?"

"Yes." It was grudging, but he honored her acceptance with a nod.

"We mustn't play with that project anymore," Mei said brightly. "But… what should we do, then?"

"Reno's showing the first signs of a second heat after the successful birth of a child. Your job is to figure out how to either stop the heats, stop them from coming so frequently, or ensure a rapid, successful fertilization. Neither of you will be permitted to see him, or any child he carries to term. Samples you might need to carry out your tasks will be provided, within reason.

"I will have Tseng set up a contact for you to be stationed in a first floor office of this building, situated so that he will have a good view of the front doors – and a route out the back if needed."

"The Turks are still active?" Rauna snapped. "I thought you said Shinra Corporation was gone."

"It is. I bought everything, even the subsidiary companies, and am currently evaluating all of my personnel. The Turks were determined to be both efficient and effective at their jobs, so they still have jobs." Cloud shrugged. "They got reassigned to the delivery service, though, so now they're running all over the planet transporting packages and messages."

Rauna's lips twitched. "You are telling me the Turks, Shinra's elite racketeers, are _delivery boys_?"

The room was a bit cool without his shirt, so Cloud vanished his wing and pulled his shirt back on. "Yep. Give us a ring if you need something delivered."

Both women had been reduced to giggles by the time Cloud and Rude left fifteen minutes later. Cloud frowned once they were back outside. "Either that was way too easy, or they know something about Jenova that scares the piss out of them. And I thought the Turks were in charge of requisitions, not racketeering."

"We were. Now, we're delivery boys." Rude held the door of the car for Cloud, following him in after the blond had seated himself. "Reno know?"

"Yeah. I told him. He's not thrilled." He'd be less thrilled when he found out about the wing, Cloud realized glumly, and he'd have to tell the redhead about the latest development. "Oh, remind me to have Tseng get all their records… I'll have to go through those employees and whatever crap they've been doing in the labs."

That was for later, though. For now, it was time to go see Reno. And since Rude was his bodyguard for the day, maybe the testy redhead might get a chance to apologize to him.


	32. Chapter 28: Destination: Unknown

**The Experiment**

**Authors: Yahnkehy and The Prince's Jewel**

Notes: This is a collaboration fanfic, not role-play, per se, but similar being as it is a joint effort.

Genre: Final Fantasy VII, post AC, post DoC

Spoilers: Possibly a few, but mostly just mentions of major happenings in the original FF7 game, some for Advent Children.

Warnings: Uniquely done MPREG *ducks rotten tomatoes*, angst, broken Cloud, pissy Reno, slight OOC, hurt/comfort, yaoi, kissing, brat.

Pairing: Cloud x Reno

Disclaimer: Not mine; there'd be more yaoi if it was.

**Chapter 28: Destination: Unknown**

Reno was busily cooking an early dinner when a knock came at the door. Tseng was upstairs attempting to give Tempest a bath and give Reno a break, so Reno wiped his hands on his apron and started over to the door.

Cloud he wasn't surprised to see, but he was, somehow, surprised to see Rude. A tentative grin curved Reno's lips and he pulled the door open wide. "Please come in. Tseng's upstairs giving Temp her bath and I'm starting dinner. Would you two like to stay for dinner?"

Rude grunted something that could've been an affirmative when Cloud nodded. The blond glanced at him, then turned back to the redhead. "You at a good stopping point? Gotta talk to you."

A red brow rose and Reno shot Rude a worriedly questioning look out of habit, then shook his head. "Sure, Cloudy, I haven't started cooking yet, I'm just getting things chopped and marinated. Come in and sit down, and we'll talk."

"In your spare room, Reno," Cloud clarified when Reno headed for the couch. "It's kinda important, and I just realized it might affect Tempest."

Reno changed course and led the way up the stairs wordlessly, now truly worried. Anything that effected Tempest was at the top of his list of 'shit to worry about'.

The two entered the room and Reno closed the door behind them. Rude's suitcase had been unpacked and his clothes hung in the closet, the bag neatly placed in the closet, though the door was open. Tseng had refused the use of the spare room so Reno had made it ready should Rude decide to come back. Reno stood perfectly still, slouched in his usual way, and stared at Cloud as if to urge him to hurry it up. "What is it?"

"You remember how I told you we were actually descended from Jenova?"

"Yeah. And?"

"Well…." Cloud heaved a sigh, focusing on the corner of the bed rather than Reno. "How freaked are you gonna be if she starts showing signs? Like I do?"

"Signs? What signs? Kitty eyes and holyfuckingShiva-strength?" Reno stared at Cloud from the corner of his eye. He had a bad feeling about this line of questioning.

Cloud undid the first button on his shirt. His fingers moved to the next, and paused. "Well, yeah." Another button, and a third. "She's not as… amplified? No…" another button, "advanced, maybe? No, that's not right either…." Cloud scowled as he absently unfastened the last two buttons. "What is that stupid word?"

"Enhanced?" Reno offered and for once the sight of pale flesh slowly being bared to his gaze wasn't taking his mind off of the worry. Stupid female hormones just had to go into maternal protective instinct and fuck up a very nice strip show.

"That might be it," Cloud almost agreed, shrugging. The shirt slid off his shoulders, and he tossed it absently on the bed. "Hojo might've managed to create her, but he never screwed her over like he did the rest of us. That really doesn't translate to a single word, does it?"

"He didn't create her. He created the right environment for her to be born. She's the product of Zack and my genes, at least that's how I thought it worked when babies were made." Reno managed to keep his gaze on Cloud's face.

"Any particular reason you decided to freak me out about Temp's safety and then strip for me?"

"You haven't answered my question, though," Cloud said quietly. "How freaked are you gonna be if she has that strength, or the eyes… or this?" On the last word, his wing made its appearance.

"Holy mother of Shiva…" Reno gaped at the wing, eyes wide and jaw dropped somewhere down around his ankles.

Cloud finally looked at him. Those wide eyes riveted to his extended wing, the gaping mouth. He bit into his lower lip to steady himself, then quietly asked, "What will you do if your daughter develops signs of the Jenova legacy?"

"Hope like hell she doesn't become a fucking asshole teenager who can fly away when I try to ground her."

Cloud groaned. "I did not need that image in my head. Now I'm going to be wondering when you're going to call the office for me to catch your runaway flygirl… without her having stolen your 'copter. Which, incidentally, is parked on top of the new Strife Delivery headquarters." He retracted the wing. "What'd I do with my shirt?"

"Shirt's on the bed," Reno gestured vaguely, a happy glow in his eyes. "My chopper? Can… can I fly her? Please?"

"But Reno…" Cloud grabbed for his shirt and put on a pout, "you promised me supper."

"I'll cook!" Reno hurried to promise, "But, maybe tomorrow… or later tonight? I could fly us out to Junon or Wutai and get some really nice fish for dinner, and maybe see about getting something other than dresses to wear. Fuck, I'd kill to wear pants that hang on me instead of Tseng's fitted pants."

Cloud took a moment to actually look at Reno, and gave him an appreciative leer. "They look good on you. And you are now free to go wherever you like. That was the other bit of news: I talked to my cousins today. They are now under orders to figure out a way to stop or slow down the heat, and if they can't do that, figure out a way to ensure you get pregnant pretty damned fast."

"I can live with gettin' pregnant fast and bein' free to take a walk without two baby Turks and Tseng following me around. You realize how hard it is to go shopping for toys when they have to clear the store before I'm allowed to go inside?" Reno asked in all seriousness; it was a big problem for him, especially with how often the need was crawling over him.

"But I can't live with these pants, no matter how good they look on me; my boys are being split in two. I keep tugging them down and Tseng keeps laughing at me, the bastard. I know he gave me these just so that he could laugh at me." He tugged again to get his point across and almost unbuttoned the pants to free up some room, but he still needed to cook and it would feel weird to do so with his pants undone.

"Come on, I promised my Cloudy some dinner. And I need to apologize to Rude, somehow."

Cloud decided Tseng had given him the pants because Reno generally went without underwear, and wore short skirts. Better a delectably outlined ass than being constantly flashed by something you wanted, right? He watched Reno walk out the door with a little sashay, and decided he'd have to ask Tseng to know for sure. Somehow, he was rather sure the older man was constantly having to adjust his pants.

"You go on down, I'm gonna check and see how Tseng's doing with bathtime."

"Okay, give him a hand if he's having trouble? Temp almost drowned him yesterday." Reno cackled as he left the room, taking a small bit of malicious joy in the fact that Tseng got doused; he saw it as just desserts for giving him tight pants.

Reno went downstairs, nodded to Rude, and motioned for the tall Turk to join him. "I've got to get dinner started before Cloud comes back down. Would you like to keep me company for a minute, Rude? I'd like to talk to you for a minute." He tied on his apron again and took up the butcher's knife to continue chopping vegetables for a Wutaiian dish.

Rude raised an eyebrow, eying the knife as Reno began chopping up vegetables. He shifted his weight to make a break for it if the knife came his way, but otherwise appearing relaxed. After a moment, he grunted an acknowledgement of Reno's wish to talk.

"Okay, so, I just wanna say that I shouldn't have yelled at you, and that I'm sorry." Reno kept his gaze on the vegetables, making sure he didn't accidentally lop off a finger. "I do trust you, Rude, and I didn't mean to make you think otherwise, yo. I was just pissed because I thought you were hidin' something from me."

Rude snorted. "Apology accepted. Good day." He turned towards the door.

"Hey, Rude," Reno called, putting the knife in the sink, "Thanks for letting me apologize." Rude was obviously still pissed at him and there wasn't anything that the redhead could do to change his mind, so he didn't even try. The tall Turk would either come around on his own or he wouldn't. "Your stuff's upstairs, if ya want it back. I kinda unpacked for ya."

"SHIT!" Rude shifted his attention to the stairs, where Cloud had suddenly appeared. "Shit shit shit shit shit and damn that peabrained scientist all to hell!" Eyebrows rose, especially when Cloud continued his cursing all the way down the stairs and continued muttering them when he threw himself into a sprawl across the sofa.

Reno moved toward the stairs, a wok in his hands. "What the hell are you bitching about?"

"We started Tempest on solids while we were at the farm." Rude stared at the blond, a bit puzzled as to what that had to do with peabrained scientists."Which means, you're probably starting your heat now."

Rude made his escape while he could, slipping out the door while Reno was still quiet. He'd get his things later.

The wok fell from Reno's hands a moment after the door closed behind a frantic Rude. "What? But… I don't feel any different. I, I'd know when that happened, right?" He patted his crotch and frowned. "I'm not a walkin' erection right now, so I think we're safe?"

"Just starting," Cloud repeated, "and it doesn't seem to be bad yet, aside from you jumping Rude."

Reno looked down at the mess at his feet and sighed, shaking his head as he stooped to clean it up. "Dinner's gonna be late," he grumbled, tossing half-cooked vegetables back into the wok.

"Don't sweat it. We can always eat out," Cloud suggested. "Because personally, I think that news calls for booze, and pizza goes well with booze."

"Sounds like a really fuckin' good idea right about now. Would ya go ask Tseng to babysit? I don't wanna take Temp out if we're gonna be drinkin'." Reno stood and took the wok back into the kitchen, dumping the ruined food into the trash before washing out the wok and putting the other things he'd had set out for dinner.

"No, Tseng's off after he gets Tempest dressed. He's soaked from head to toe. I'll have him send someone else…. Who's her favorite after Big and Dot, anyway?"

"I don't know," Reno walked over to the couch and folded his arms on the back, leaning down so that he could look at Cloud's face. "Other than Elena, I don't trust anyone else. Rude's not comin' back unless he's ordered to, either." He shrugged, a wry smirk on his face. "Guess he's not gonna forgive me, huh?"

Cloud shrugged. "It might take awhile. You really pissed him off pretty bad, calling him a liar and telling him you wouldn't trust him just because he wouldn't answer a question."

"I know, I know; I was just pissed off about… fuck, I don't even remember what pissed me off so bad. He used to know how to deal with me when I got snappy, but I guess he forgot or he doesn't wanna do it anymore." Reno frowned.

Cloud reached up and mussed Reno's hair. "Nobody knows how to deal with you anymore, Rei, you've, erm…. Well, you've got girl parts and pms reactions." Cloud shrugged. "As a guy, we know what to do with you, but you're… … … …. Wanna see if we can raise Hojo from the dead and kill him again?"

That brought a smirk to Reno's lips. He chuckled and shook his head. "I doubt that there are enough phoenix downs in Midgar-Edge to bring that sorry piece of shit back to life. Besides, if we managed to bring him back, he'd find a way to either escape or put us both in containment to experiment on."

He gripped a handful of Cloud's hair firmly, but not hard enough to hurt, and tugged lightly. "We've both had more than our fair share of experimentation. You and Fair more than me, and you get the honor of dealing with me plus female hormones and babies. Maybe you should be thinking of digging Hojo up and tying him down to a table before bringing him back. You could let him deal with me for a week and then ask him to fix me." Reno snickered and crawled over the back of the couch to settle in the blonde's lap.

Cloud stared at Reno, or rather, through him, looking like he was considering just how hard it would be to make Reno's suggestion a reality. Finally he focused on the redhead and said, "I'm not sure anyone bothered to bury him, and… Vincent's not speaking to me anymore."

"Because you asked him about sleeping with me," Reno stated more than asked and rolled his eyes. "People get so uptight about sex and preferences; I think it's all stupid. Love the one who treats you right, fuck whoever gets ya wet when ya can't have the one ya love, and forget about everyone else's stupidity."

"No, that's why Cid's not speaking to me," Cloud corrected. "Vincent's…." The blond shook his head. "That's because of me and Shelke not getting along very well."

"And he cares that you two don't get along because…?"

"He's fucking her?" Cloud shuddered. "That still.. just, you know, yuck! Is, going to, I don't care. She looks prepubescent and it gives me the creeps."

"Wait, let me get this straight; you don't like that those two are fucking because she looks like a little kid, and he's going to ignore you because you're having a natural gag reflex over their relationship? That… sounds kinda childish, and I would know childish; I have a two year old." Reno rolled his eyes again and pulled Cloud's arms around him in a loose embrace.

"Huh?" Cloud shook his head. "Uh, no… he understands perfectly well about that. He's got days where… well, lets just say we had a real long talk awhile back before you happened about her. He's not speaking to me right now because Shelke and I got into it about something else, and he thinks I'm the one who should be apologizing, since he doesn't," shudder, "get any happy Shelke when I'm within a hundred miles of her." A faint grin. "And since I'm still mad at her, I've been running deliveries over thataway."

A broad grin curved Reno's lips and he turned his head to look at Cloud from the corner of his eye. "I knew I loved you for a reason; you've got a hidden evil side under that sweetie-pie exterior." He snuggled Cloud, giggling devilishly.

"When Tseng comes down from giving Temp a bath, I'll have him send Elena over so we can go get that drink and some dinner. For now, I want Cloud-snugglies." Reno tipped his head back and stole a chaste kiss, turning in Cloud's lap to cuddle him.

Cloud shrugged, getting Reno into a more comfortable cuddling position as he did. He saw Tseng hesitating at the top of the stairs, wearing nothing but a towel. The man motioned at something. Cloud frowned slightly, twisting to look, and found the older man's bag sitting by the couch.

He turned back to regard the head Turk calmly, giving a slight shrug as he stroked fingers through Reno's hair. "You'll have to come get it," he mouthed, and his faint grin grew at the discontented look he got in return. He crooked his finger at Tseng, and pointed as Reno's cuddling became a bit more touchy. "You're a handful, you know that, Reno?"

Reno chuckled at that, hands roaming idly over Cloud's shoulders and chest. "You've just figured that out?" he asked and tipped his head so that he could nibble along the curve of the blonde's jaw.

With a shake of his head, Tseng carefully crept down the stairs so as to not alert Reno to his presence. It had been a long day already and dealing with an overly touchy Reno at the moment just might sap the last of his energy. Then again, the fact that Reno's hands were growing bolder in their roaming and his cheeks were flushed, from what he could see of it, and Cloud did not seem inclined to play with his lover…

There was no help for it and perhaps, if he could manage to impregnate Reno sooner rather than later, all of their lives would be a bit less… strenuous in the coming months. How terrible could a hormonal, pregnant Reno actually be? Tseng paused about three steps from the couch and reassessed that thought. Reno could be terrible on good days with the hormones he was dealing with now. What would pregnancy do to him? Perhaps it would be best to just fuck him into exhaustion some months down the road…

Cloud gauged the distance and twisted, neatly snatching Tseng's towel. "Look what I found, Reno!" he teased, dropping it over the red head. There wasn't a thing he could do for the hormonal handful at the moment, but Tseng was clearly both able and ready to do so. Even if he did look horribly embarrassed.

"Hey!"

"Shit."

"Huh?" Reno tugged the towel off of his head and turned. Blue eyes widened and then slit appraisingly, traveling over Tseng's nude form. It was the first time he'd actually managed to see his former boss naked, though not for lack of trying.

"Cloudy," Reno licked his lips, eyeing the Wutaiian as if he were a starving man and Tseng a five course meal, "Can we have Wutaiian food for dinner instead of bar food?"

Cloud gave Tseng his own once over, appreciating the man's form once again. "Sounds good to me."

After a moment to check and see if Cloud was able, and finding in the negative, Reno leaped from the couch in one fluid movement and pounced him, taking him to the floor smoothly; Tseng didn't even have a moment to consent, though he did hiss as he hit the floor. He sat up on Tseng's hips and tipped his head to the side, the flush on his cheeks darkening.

"Cloudy?" he called, reaching back with one hand for his lover without taking his gaze off of his 'meal'. Reno's free hand was busily smoothing over Tseng's chest, moving steadily downward to tease the partial erection sandwiched between their hips.

A blush worked up over Tseng's face, tinting the tawny skin a lovely shade of rose. "Reno, wait a—" his response was cut off as Reno leaned down and caught his mouth in a devouring kiss. His hands immediately buried themselves in the thick red hair, but he wasn't sure whether to tug the redhead away or pull him closer.

Cloud didn't take Reno's offered hand, and when the redhead leaned forward for his first taste of Tseng, knew it for the best choice. Otherwise, his lover wouldn't be propped up on it now so that he could still stroke Tseng's burgeoning erection. Cloud shifted, stripping off his shirt and pants.

They hadn't really talked about it: Reno because he hated the heat, and Cloud because he hadn't felt like it. Somehow, he doubted that Reno knowing that watching another man fuck him was something Cloud was more than willing to enjoy watching was going to go over well.

It was a holdover from Zack and Sephiroth. They had delighted in watching each other fuck their younger lover, and adored having him watch while they pleasured each other. He'd loved watching them, enjoyed being watched. He wondered idly if they'd done the same with Reno, and cursed the damned scientist again for the experiments that had rendered him too close to impotent for his peace of mind. The two men devouring each other's mouths would've had him hard in a heartbeat if not for that ass!

Speaking of asses…. Cloud pitched his voice low, knowing his own seductive skills lay more with the power of his voice than anything else. "Tseng… don't you think you should unfasten Reno's pants? Get your hand inside them when they're just barely loose enough to let you in, and play with him. Don't let him free, just stroke and squeeze in those tight pants you put him in."

That, indeed, sounded like a _fantastic_ idea and Tseng followed Cloud's directions; one hand loosed the wild red hair and slid down to tease the buttons of Reno's borrowed pants open. He'd chosen not to buy ones in Reno's size for the simple fact that his own would conform to the redhead's pert little ass. No way could he pass up the chance to ogle all day long, covertly of course.

Reno pulled his mouth free and tipped his head back, moaning quietly as Tseng's fingertips teased his arousal with feather-light touches. His own hand curled tightly around the Wutaiian's cock, just stroking his thumb over the tip to tease out a drop of pre-cum. He brought his thumb to his lips and suckled it into his mouth, watching Tseng's eyes follow the movement. The redhead made a bit of a show of it, flicking his tongue over the pad of his thumb, mimicking how he might use his tongue and mouth on other parts of Tseng's body.

Tseng shuddered and pulled the zip down on Reno's pants, wedging his hand inside to stroke and tease the rock-hard arousal as Cloud had suggested. He pulled his other hand from Reno's hair and pushed it up and under the redhead's shirt, teasing perked nipples lightly.

They were actually very beautiful together, the two slender men. Cloud moved to where he could see better, watching Reno's reactions to Tseng's ministrations. He watched as Reno teased the older man with his licking, watched Tseng's hands slide the shirt out of the way.

Cloud knelt next to them, quickly unfastening the buttons on Reno's shirt, and pulling it back so that it trapped the redhead's arms behind his back. "You're being naughty, Reno," he growled, pulling the other into a seated position, just behind Tseng's neglected cock, seated on firm thighs.

He kissed his lover deeply, one hand holding the other's captive, his free hand seeking and finding Tseng. He stroked the darker man strongly, thumb pressing as it swirled around the tip, nail flicking as he traced the head. "You mustn't tease Tseng so meanly, sucking your fingers instead of stroking his cock. I might not let him ease these tight pants down so he can play with that sweet little pucker of yours," he purred into Reno's ear. "You want his fingers there, don't you, Reno? His fingers, all slick from being in my mouth, and my tongue, making sure they stay nice and wet while they're inside you."

"Mmhmm," Reno purred, licking Cloud's lips and attempting to work his tongue back inside to fondle and caress Cloud's, "Want that." He squirmed against the restrictive shirt; he wanted to touch the skin laid out before him. "Wanna touch, Cloudy," he mewled, licking again at Cloud's lips.

Tseng, on the other hand, watched the two kiss and wasn't ashamed to say that the sight tightened his already hard cock. The flick and stroke of Cloud's hand over his arousal, combined with the erotic play of tongues and lips, the sensually naughty tone of Cloud's voice as he described just what he wanted pulled a whine from his throat that he had no interest in muffling. The Wutaiian tried to rock his hips upward into the firm grip, but Reno's weight on his thighs kept him pinned to the floor, a helpless and willing victim of the lust ridden atmosphere.

"You don't get to touch now, Reno," Cloud purred, leaning down. It was a tribute to his flexibility and strength that he managed to continue restraining Reno and stroking Tseng as he took his turn plundering the willing mouth with Reno pulled forward, weight resting on him.

"Do you want to feel him, Tseng?" Cloud shifted, until it was easier to hold Reno and stroke the older man. "Do you want to feel that tight heat easing around your fingers, hear him moaning as you stretch him? Hear him begging for more as we prepare him for you? Do you want to feel his cock sliding on yours, rubbing against you until he begs us to let you take him?"

Reno mewled and squirmed, trying to rub against Tseng but the odd angle and pressure on his arms made it difficult. Cloud's low, seductive voice was driving him crazy, and they'd only just begun.

"Yes, sir," Tseng replied, his voice vibrating with desire. The hand in Reno's pants tightened reflexively around the redhead's arousal, drawing a gasp of pleasure from his open, panting mouth and Tseng allowed a little smirk to curve his lips. He'd sort of figured that Reno would purr like a kitten, it just took an evil scientist's experiment to give him the opportunity to find out for sure. He slid his hand up, away from the pink nipples he'd been teasing, and traced a finger over Cloud's lips lightly, black eyes pinned to the blonde's, asking silently for entrance.

Cloud smiled, but shook his head. He rose fluidly to his feet, pulling Reno up to his knees. "Slowly, Tseng, slowly. Caress him. Ease these pants down, just a bit at a time. Sit up, kiss him as you free him. Pet him, stroke him. Tease. Be slow, be gentle." He smirked. "Be gentle, because I won't be."

He used his free hand to grab Reno's hair, and pulled the other man's head back sharply, diving in for a deep, ruthless kiss. Reno's lips would be bruised, and possibly his wrists as well, since Cloud tightened his grip to keep the redhead from getting free. Torture, perhaps, but his lover enjoyed dominance plays, and Cloud wanted to be sure he would enjoy his first coupling with Tseng in spite of the redhead's complaints about it having to happen.

A broken, muddled sound of pleasure escaped Reno's lips only to be swallowed by Cloud's harsh kiss. His arms strained now to escape his bonds, to tug on Cloud's hair and pull himself closer. He didn't even notice when Tseng sat up until lips and teeth found his neck, large palms settled over his ass, and a firm belly pressed against his aching arousal.

He whined into the kiss, curling his tongue around Cloud's and suckling on it gently. Reno nipped Cloud's tongue, moaning into his mouth as Tseng kneaded his ass. Tseng then folded down an inch of the tight, restrictive pants at a time, lips trailing down to nibble lightly over Reno's nipples and drawing another painfully aroused groan from his lips.

Cloud pulled back, biting harshly at Reno's lips. He moved behind the kneeling redhead, wrapping the shirt and tying it firmly and tightly around his wrists. "No touching for you, Reno," he purred. He curled his fingers with Tseng's, moving the man's hand to Reno's hip. After a moment, he changed his mind, pulling Tseng's hand to his mouth and kissing each fingertip before dropping his hand and landing a hard swat to Reno's half-bared backside.

Then he shifted, and swatted Tseng just as hard on his bare ass, and tugged the man's ponytail. "You aren't taking his shirt off, Tseng, you're taking his pants off." He trailed a finger over Tseng's lips. "These should be tasting here." His finger moved to trace the folded waistband. "All along here, where you've bared the skin. That's where you should be tasting, and licking… and even nibbling, if you want. Taste him, Tseng. Make him beg."

Ocean blue eyes darkened with lust and a low, needy moan left Reno's lips as he shifted his hips back to both give Tseng room to pull his legs out from beneath him as well as to encourage Cloud to smack him again. "P-please," he stuttered, gasping and shaking with lust, "Again, please d-do it again!"

Tseng wasted no more time in moving into the right position. Cloud hadn't been joking when he said that he would 'direct and supervise' these encounters. It helped with the guilt of touching someone that wasn't his to touch, but Cloud was demanding and knew exactly how he wanted Reno tortured.

He settled on his knees, fingers moving Reno's pants down around his thighs, and bent his head to lick the vivid red handprint on his hip, drawing another needy sound from the redhead. "Am I allowed to take him into my mouth?" he asked between kisses, trailing from hip to lower belly, lipping the thin happy trail leading from Reno's lower abdomen to the sparse nest of red curls that matched, almost disturbingly so, the hair atop his head.

Cloud knelt next to them. He still held black hair in one hand, red in the other. He tugged hard on Reno's ponytail, making him arch his back and stick his leaking cock out. Then he pulled on Tseng's to force the man away from the trail of red he lapped. He fastened his mouth firmly over Tseng's, biting at the older man's lip as he pulled away to engulf Reno's cock.

He sucked deeply, his tongue twining over and around, probing at the slit. He pulled back, ruthlessly kissing Tseng again. "Can you taste him now, Tseng?" he asked when he pulled away. He tugged the dark hair, relentless as he positioned Tseng where he wanted him. "Taste him, all of him. Anywhere you like, however you like, as you peel him out of those pants."

Then he let them both go to get Reno's shoes off, since Tseng would have a hell of a time getting the pants off him once Cloud allowed Reno to stand if he didn't. Or maybe, he'd just have Tseng fuck him with his pants around his knees. He might actually be able to go a round, if he watched them do that. Fuckin' worthless uncle, anyway!

Reno swayed as Cloud released him, would have toppled over had Tseng not steadied him. "Fuck," he swore, fists clenched behind him in the trailing material of his shirt, as Tseng took just the drooling tip of his arousal into his mouth, nibbling the sensitive vein as his free hand smoothed over the curve of Reno's back and ass, down over his thighs and back up to cup and roll the redhead's tight balls.

"Oh fuck," he swore again, rocking his hips forward, head tipped down to watch Tseng torment him, in an effort to force the head Turk to take more of him into his mouth. "Sh-Shiva, more, Tseng; deeper, I…" he broke off to shudder again, jaw trembling and lips quivering as the lust grew stronger, reminiscent of his days under Hojo's serum. "Cloud… mmm, make him…g—haa! Please!" he begged, body trembling almost violently.

Cloud only watched as Tseng worked his mouth over Reno's cock, hands slowly peeling the pants further down the toned thighs. When Reno's pants were finally around his knees, and Tseng was back to sucking on the redhead's cock, Cloud moved behind him. He pressed up against Tseng's back, reaching around to slowly stroke him to full readiness.

He leaned forward over the Turk to nip at Reno's pert nipples as the former Turk thrust eagerly into his ex-superior's mouth. He laced his fingers with Tseng's once more, guiding the man's hand to Reno's ass, urging him without words to touch and stroke over the tight pucker. "Feel him, Tseng?" he asked, leaning down to whisper in the Turk's ear as Reno jerked into the man's mouth. "Feel how eager he is to be filled? Shall I ready you to stretch him, Tseng? Shall I suck your fingers like you suck his cock, getting them all wet and slick, ready to penetrate that tight, needy heat?"

The pants only allowed Reno to spread his legs so far and it was killing him not to be able to balance well enough to thrust fully into Tseng's mouth, which was exactly what Cloud had intended. The teasing fingers rubbing slow circles around his entrance weren't helping matters, either. "Please, gods, please! J-just fuck me; Cloud, it aches!" he begged, cock quivering and bucking in Tseng's mouth, preparing to erupt.

Tseng moved his hand away from Reno's ass and up to circle the base of the redhead's cock, stalling the orgasm he could feel building as Reno's balls drew up tight. He pulled his head back, releasing his treat, and shifted so that he could use both hands. One went to Cloud's lips, and he turned his head just enough to see the blonde from the corner of his eye. "Get me ready," he said quietly, the usual smooth tones of his voice rough with suppressed need. "Please," he added as an afterthought.

"I can't fuck you," Cloud growled, pulling Tseng up against him, away from Reno. He kissed him deeply, holding the swaying Reno away from them, plundering the sweet, hot mouth. He made Reno watch as he stroked the older man's cock and devoured his mouth before finally pulling away from the kiss to lick at Tseng's fingers. His tongue curled around the index finger, mouth soon sucking it in. He bobbed on Tseng's finger in perfect rhythm with his hand's stroking.

When he released the finger he said, "That's why we have this beautiful man, Reno." He leaned over to suckle on a nipple for a brief moment before drawing back to kiss along Tseng's jaw and down his throat. He pulled back, turning his head to capture Tseng's fingers again, this time suckling two of them before guiding them to Reno's rear again.

"He's going to open you now." Cloud's voice was a growling purr, making it difficult to tell if he was pleased or not, but he hadn't stopped the now delicate strokes keeping Tseng's attention. "He's going to slide his fingers deep inside you, and he's going to open that tight passage of yours. He's going to stretch you until you're begging him to fuck you, and when you do, he's going to ask me for permission to fill that sweet ass."

Reno mewled as Tseng's finger eased into him, hips wriggling and thighs straining at the pants that stopped him from opening himself up more. The sight of Cloud and Tseng kissing, which would have made him grumble if the situation hadn't been what it was, had added another level of need to Reno's already tightly wound arousal. "I can't," he panted, "I can't open en—enough, like this. I need… I need to lie down, bend over; fuck I don't care, but I've gotta…aah!"

"Shh, shh, Reno," Tseng cooed, slowly thrusting his finger in and retreating, torturing the redhead as Cloud seemed to want. Cloud was running the show here; Reno belonged to the blonde in all ways, and Tseng was smart enough to know that Reno had given that control over willingly. The redhead's responses and lack of angry swearing because he wasn't getting what he wanted made that tale loud and clear.

"More," Reno demanded, tears of frustrated arousal standing in his eyes. "Two more… hurry, stretch me, fill me, fuck me!" he sobbed, straining at his bonds in an effort to give himself some sort of relief.

A quick glance over his shoulder and Tseng added two more to Reno's tight heat, gritting his teeth as Reno spasmed around the invading digits, warning of impending release. Tseng fought to ignore the shiver inducing feel of Cloud's teasing fingers trailing almost lazily over his arousal, and focused instead on stemming Reno's impending release. "Not yet, Reno; Cloud hasn't given you permission to cum," he purred as his fingers tightened around Reno's cock, just enough to stop him from spilling his load, though allowing him the shocks and quivers of release.

"Please!" Reno howled, cock bucking in dry release, sweating and shaking, tears rolling down his cheeks, "Cloud, please let him fuck me! Please, baby, please, please, please!"

Cloud stilled, his stroking hand suddenly clenching too tightly for comfort or pleasure. His other hand fell away from Reno, and it was a moment longer before he released Tseng with a muttered apology. He got up, circling the two, and seated himself on the couch, legs curled beneath him.

He watched silently as Tseng continued to finger-fuck his lover. Listened to Reno's cursing and crying for a little while longer. "Tseng, get behind him." He waited until the other man had moved. "Bend him over, like he wanted. Push his face into the carpet. But don't fuck him yet."

Tseng followed orders and eased Reno down onto his shoulders, cheek pressed into the stiff fibers of the carpet. "Shall I continue to use my fingers, or did you have something else in mind?"

"Cloud," Reno begged, teeth grit and eyes clenched closed; he was so hard, aching so badly that he was afraid that his balls would turn blue. "Please," he sobbed, tugging, ineffectually, at the shirt tied firmly about his wrists, "Please, please."

He had originally planned something, yeah, but now… they'd do something a little different. "Leave him there for now. Come to me. Reno is ready, but you aren't."

Black eyes snapped over to the blond. Tseng kept his gaze on Mako-blue eyes as he sinuously crawled to kneel submissively before him. Silently, he dipped his head, watching through his lashes as he waited to learn how he was to be prepared.

Cloud watched him come, a faint but clearly appreciative smile slowly growing. Tseng was willing, eager even, to do as he was asked.

"Gods, please," Reno sobbed, cock aching as he flopped onto his side to glare fuzzily at the blurry pair over by the couch. "Don't leave me like this!" He kicked at his pants, wriggling them off of his legs. He had more leverage now, but he still couldn't straighten up without the use of his arms.

Unlike a certain redhead. Cloud reached out, tangling his hand in Tseng's hair, pulling him up. "He's not ready to give you any release yet, Reno. Not yet." He tugged again, so that Tseng was pulled off balance and into his lap. "Come up here, Tseng," he murmured huskily. "Come to me."

Lids slipped low over aroused eyes, lips slightly parted as he drew uneven breaths, audible now that he was close to Cloud. Tseng crawled up onto the couch, beside Cloud's tucked under thighs, and tried to calm his irregular breathing. Being so close to the blonde when he was being playful and sensuous was arousing, intoxicating, and added to the atmosphere of lust, backlit by Reno's needy moans and sobbing curses.

His cock dripped and leaked, smearing along Cloud's bared thigh. Tseng bent his head and cleaned away the mess with his tongue then lifted curious, passionate eyes to meet those of fascinating blue framed by thick golden lashes.

Cloud used his grip on Tseng's hair to pull the man into another heated kiss as he reached to stroke the dripping cock. There was lube someplace on the desk, but Cloud had no intention of looking for it. Not when he had Tseng here, and Reno there, both of them trembling with need. He pushed Tseng back, pleased the man was flexible enough to not need to adjust his legs.

He rose to his knees, stretching out over Tseng's body. A kiss to the dot. One to each eyelid, his nose. A brushing of lips over each cheek, a flick of his tongue to the earlobes. A deep kiss as he rubbed against Tseng's arched groin, and a moment's irritation that even with the stimulus he'd had, he still wasn't reacting. "I fuckin' hate my uncle," he growled, trailing kisses along Tseng's jaw and forcing his head back to nip and suck at his neck.

He moved lower, clever fingers rolling and pinching nipple to eager readiness, taking them each for a lavish suckling and tonguing before kissing and licking a trail to Tseng's belly button. His hands reached Tseng's hips and paused as Cloud probed the little hole with his tongue, blowing or sucking on it as the mood took him.

His hands moved as he played, splaying to stroke Tseng's feet and ankles, playing over the calves bent under strong thighs. His fingers traced over the top of straining legs, sliding between to push them further apart, but not allowing Tseng to stretch them out.

Hand and mouth both closed over the top of Tseng's cock, Cloud's tongue dancing over his fingers as he traced the velvet, hot skin between them. Then it was just his mouth, and the fingers were pushing inside the older man, with Cloud's other hand pulling on his balls in a counterpoint to the deep sucking and thrusting Tseng was being given.

He brought Tseng to the cusp of orgasm before removing his mouth and tugging again, a bit harshly, on captive balls to forestall the coming orgasm. "Now you're ready for him, my beauty," he murmured in a tone almost too low for Tseng to hear. His fingers flexed in the older man's ass as Cloud drew away. He used those fingers to urge Tseng off the couch, to keep him crawling back to where Reno waited for release, ensuring with a painful tug on his balls or a clamping grip on the base of the cock that the older man wouldn't come until Cloud wanted him to.

"Lie on your back, Tseng," Cloud directed. He finally removed his fingers, regarding them a moment before wiping them on the discarded towel. "Reno, are you ready to ride Tseng?"

"Gods, yes," Reno moaned and struggled to get to his knees, glazed eyes pinned on Tseng as the darker man dropped onto his hands and knees, then rolled over. He moaned again as he watched a pearl of pre-cum drip from the purpled tip of Tseng's cock and roll down his side.

Reno struggled to get to his knees, straining at his arms so that he could push himself up. "Help me up, Cloud," he gasped as his thigh brushed against his needy arousal.

Tseng reached over and traced his fingers over Reno's jaw, skin flushed and perspiring lightly. He refused to help Reno get up; he'd been told to lie down and it was erotic to watch Reno pant and drool, struggling to get to him. Just knowing he'd be inside that tight heat in a few moments caused his cock to twitch in anticipation.

Cloud chuckled, a deep, dark sound. He grabbed the shirt tying Reno's arms, steadying him but not aiding him in any way. "He's so very ready for you, Reno. Hard and hot and dripping, waiting for you to ride him. Waiting for you to come to him, to crawl over his body. Waiting for you to bite that perfect skin – " and it really wasn't fair that Tseng didn't have a single scar " – to mar it with your teeth. He's waiting to be ridden, Reno. Are you telling me you aren't flexible enough to get up yourself?"

Reno shuddered hard and rolled onto his belly, forcing first one, then the other knee beneath himself. He pressed his forehead to the floor, using it as a brace to push himself upright. Panting with need and aching arousal, he crawled on his knees over to Tseng and straddled his hips, Cloud bracing his bound arms to keep him steady.

Just the feel of Tseng's cock sliding over his balls was almost enough to make Reno cum. He moaned and scooted forward a little, head tipped back and to the side, watching Cloud with hungry eyes. "Put him in me, Cloudy," he asked, voice raspy and a bead of saliva rolling down his chin.

Tseng's hands gripped Reno's hips, helping him position himself, and the redhead leaned into Tseng's grip, hips tipped back so that Cloud could see his ass and line Tseng's cock up right. "Cloudy, please," he begged, eyes pinned to his blonde lover.

Cloud pushed Reno forward a little, pulled Tseng back a little, and pushed Reno down. "All set," he announced quietly, fingers trailing down Tseng's cock and over his balls. He let go of Reno's arms. "Ride him, Reno."

Reno sank down all at once, a cry of relief leaving his lips as he rose and fell again. Tseng's grip tightened and he hissed, guiding Reno's rapidly rising and falling hips. Tseng groaned and braced his feet on the floor, knees parted, so that he could thrust up into that tight, gripping heat.

He rose and fell, needy little sounds falling from his lips the harder he rode. Reno leaned backward against Tseng's thighs, legs spread and feet braced on the floor for better balance, mouth open and panting. "Gods," Reno moaned, grinding down hard, gasping as Tseng's cock slid over his prostate, hips meeting with almost bruising force.

Reno's ponytail bounced and swayed as he rode, Tseng's grunts became moans, and through it all, Reno kept his eyes on Cloud's face, watching with hunger and need apparent in glazed eyes. "Cloudy, fuck," he gasped, riding Tseng harder, breasts bouncing jarringly, "Touch me; Cloud, please touch me," he begged.

Cloud watched the two. Tseng wouldn't last much longer. He might have taken things too far. He knelt between Tseng's spread legs, giving Reno a quick, bumpy kiss as the other man continued bucking. It was a matter of moments to untie the shirt and finish pulling it off.

He tossed the shirt aside, reaching between the two men to stroke down from Reno's neck, over the sensitive nipples and shuddering belly to grab his cock and begin quickly stroking. "Brace yourself, and ride him," he hissed.

Reno's hands tingled as he leaned one on either of his thighs, bracing himself as best he could while riding Tseng like a horse. His head tipped back, mouth open and gasping raggedly. Tseng's cock bucked in his ass and Reno snarled down at him; "Don't you dare fucking cum yet!"

"Aah, have to… Reno, I…"

"Not yet! Don't you dare fucking cum without me," Reno repeated, riding Tseng harder, trying to catch up so that he'd get to cum, too.

He'd played too long. And if Reno didn't get his release…. Cloud grabbed Reno's hands and forced him down over the Turk, hands to either side of the older man's chest. "Brace yourself, damn you!" he snarled. What the hell could he do? He couldn't entice Tseng any further; the man was too close to the edge as it was.

He could still get his hand between them, so he fisted Reno's cock. His hand moved swiftly, surely, thumb swirling over the tip every so often. He sucked his fingers hastily, and thrust them inside his lover alongside Tseng's swollen length. "Come for me, Reno, come hard," he hissed into his lover's ear.

Tseng came with a moan, hips jerking and hands trying desperately to shove himself deeper into Reno's ass. The redhead gasped, focused on Cloud's hand around him, fingers pushing hard against his prostate.

He moaned, riding Cloud's fingers since Tseng had already cum, rotating his hips to insure that his prostate was stimulated constantly. Reno's fingers tensed and clawed at Tseng's chest, hips bucking back into the harsh thrust of Cloud's fingers, forward into the tight channel of his fist, and came with a scream, spilling himself over Tseng's chest in white ropey strands.

Cloud pulled his fingers free of Reno's ass as Tseng's hands fell limply from the redhead's hips. Cloud pulled the younger man free, carrying him to the couch before returning to Tseng. He knelt, battle-trained senses taking stock of the Wutaiian. "Only sleeping," he murmured in relief, though their new lover would definitely need a restorative potion when he woke up.

He gathered Tseng, cradling him as he rose. "Reno. I'm going to take him to bed, and come back for you." Cloud carried his limp bundle up the stairs, turning into the room that Reno's bodyguards used. He laid Tseng on top of the covers before going to the bathroom. He gave the older man a brief, hasty wash, turned down the covers, and gently shifted him so that he would be under the blankets. He paused, bending to give Tseng one last kiss before going to fetch Reno.

Reno, who was still half-hard, he realized when he got back to the couch. "Hey, lover. You want your room and Tempest, or the guest room with Tseng?"

Satisfied, for the time being, Reno grinned sloppily and held his arms out for Cloud. "I want to be on the couch, with you. Snuggling. Please, Cloudy?"

Cloud nodded, shifting Reno as he joined him on the couch. "Snuggling's good."

**Omake for Ch. 28:**

1)

Cloud chuckled, a deep, dark sound. He grabbed the shirt tying Reno's arms, steadying him but not aiding him in any way. "He's so very ready for you, Reno. Hard and hot and dripping, waiting for you to ride him. Waiting for you to come to him, to crawl over his body. Waiting for you to bite that perfect skin – " and it really wasn't fair that Tseng didn't have a single scar " – to mar it with your teeth. He's waiting to be ridden, Reno. Are you telling me you aren't flexible enough to get up yourself?"

Cloud: *watches as Tseng comes from the description, and passes out from the release*

Cloud: *stares at passed out Tseng in consternation, and the wailing Reno, then calls his brother* Rufus... Tseng just passed out and Reno still needs laid. Help?

Rufus: *ZOOOOOM* Reno needs laid? *already half out of his clothes*


	33. Chapter 29: Of Birds and Bees

**The Experiment**

**Authors: Yahnkehy and The Prince's Jewel**

Notes: This is a collaboration fanfic, not role-play, per se, but similar being as it is a joint effort.

Genre: Final Fantasy VII, post AC, post DoC

Spoilers: Possibly a few, but mostly just mentions of major happenings in the original FF7 game, some for Advent Children.

Warnings: Uniquely done MPREG *ducks rotten tomatoes*, angst, broken Cloud, pissy Reno, slight OOC, hurt/comfort, yaoi, kissing, brat.

Pairing: Cloud x Reno

Disclaimer: Not mine; there'd be more yaoi if it was.

**Chapter 29: Of Birds and Bees**

Everything was just terrible; Mama didn't give her breakfast anymore, barely spent time with her, and to make it worse, Cloudy kept bringing people over and there would be loud noises from the other room.

It was scary to hear her Mama cry out and swear and make noises like he was hurting, and then to hear other things that she didn't understand very well, despite her advanced brain. Most of the time, she only got to see Mama when he was tired, smelled really strange, and only for short bursts of time.

No time at the park, no giant cuddles, no playing together with toys, no snuggling with Mama and Cloudy… Tempest sat in her playpen, staring at the toys spread out around her. None of them were half as fun when Mama and Cloudy weren't making weird voices to make her laugh. They weren't as fun when Mama didn't use them against her in a surprise tickling.

Even Big had no time to play, Dot either. They'd come in for a little while, one at a time, and when one would go, the other would come in and he'd be hot and sweaty and just sit there trying to catch his breath. It was no fun at all.

"Mama," Tempest called, pulling herself up to her feet and gripping the top rim of the playpen, "Mama, play with Tempie!" She waited for a minute but when the door opened it was just Dot and he played with her for a few minutes before leaving again.

"Mama! Play with Tempie!" she yelled again, louder. Still, her mother didn't answer. And then, the noises started again and she knew that Mama couldn't come for a long while to play.

Rude startled awake, blinking about blearily. Tempest was staring at the door from her playpen, huge tears running down her face. "Wzzamtr?" he tried asking, then realized he couldn't understand himself. He pushed himself to a sitting position on the bed, licking dry lips before trying again. "Do you need something?"

Tempest's lip poked out further as she turned to stare at Big. "Want Mama. Want cuddles from Mama and Cloudy."

Rude thought about it a minute, then forced himself out of bed and into the other room. "Cloud. Now." He stumbled back to the bed he'd left and collapsed on it. Cloud appeared a few minutes later, looking rather drawn. "Cuddle her."

Cloud blinked a couple times, then turned to Tempest. He stared at her for a long moment, as if trying to figure out exactly what she was.

"Cloudy!" Tempest raised her arms up, eagerly bouncing, desperate for at least one of her parents to hold her for a minute. "Up! Want cuddles!" Her tears were forgotten for the moment; Cloudy was at least in the room, if not eagerly scooping her up like he usually did.

Cloud moved slowly, still staring at her. At least, until Jenova bitch-slapped his brain. _OW! Mama! What was that for?_

_Ignoring your daughter this whole time. Reno cannot help it, his heat consumes him. You, on the other hand…_ Her voice was laced with threat. Cloud shuddered, and took the last few steps more briskly.

"Heya, kiddo," he murmured, hefting the child easily. He glanced over when Rude let out a bellowing snore. "How about we go downstairs and let Big get his nap finished?"

"Mm," Tempest hummed happily, clinging to Cloud's shirt despite the strange smell on his clothes. She'd managed to ignore it on her mother, so she could ignore the fainter smell on Cloud that much easier. "Cuddles, Cloudy. Want Mama, too."

Cloud took her downstairs, noting that Rufus had commandeered the couch. His brother was curled up in a tiny ball under the throw that had been over the back of the couch. "Everyone's so tired," he said with a little sigh. "We're trying our best to take care of your mama, but… none of us seem to be able to do it right."

"Mama's sick?" That thought hadn't even occurred to her that the reason Mama made noises like that and why he didn't come to see her often was because he was sick. "Make better, soon? Want Mama cuddles, and Cloudy cuddles, and Mama no more ouchie noises."

"Sick? No," Cloud answered absently as he opened the fridge and started pulling out stuff to feed them both. "Rei isn't sick, he's in heat."

Heat? But, wasn't heat the thing that made you warm? A frown furrowed thin black brows and Tempest tried to puzzle that statement out. "Mama is hot? His skin warm. But, my skin warm, too. I have heat, too? I make noises like that?"

The milk jug slipped from a suddenly lax grasp, shattering on the floor. "Don't say things like that, Tempest!" Cloud said sharply. He seated her in her highchair, securing it before turning to deal with the mess on the floor. "Please, don't say things like that. Hojo destroyed enough of my family…." His voice trailed away as he knelt in the spilled milk, picking up broken glass.

She wasn't sure how to react. Cloudy had only ever used that tone of voice on her once, and that came with a spanking. She didn't want another spanking so she was a bit relieved when he put her in her chair instead of flipping her over to swat her behind.

But, this time Cloud didn't look upset or blank, he looked sad instead. "Sowwie, Cloudy," Tempest murmured, looking down at his bent head. "Can have mama, soon? Miss my mama."

"Temp, didn't your mama tell you what was happening?" Cloud asked, not looking up from his cleaning.

"No," she answered simply, kicking her feet to keep herself occupied while he cleaned up. "Mama said sleepy, hugs and kisses, and go nighty-night."

"He didn't say anything?" Cloud looked over his shoulder at her. "Not once after I left, he didn't tell you anything about what was going to happen?" Unlike Reno, Cloud _knew_ Tempest could understand anything properly explained to her. Her grandmother saw to that.

"Nope. Gimme hugs, kisses, play for minute, then go sleep. Mama sleepy lots; sounds like lots of owies, though."

"Shit," Cloud sighed. He reached out to dump the glass in the trash before yanking a small towel from the countertop to mop up the milk that hadn't soaked into his pants. "Guess you're getting that talk a few years early then."

Somehow, the idea that Cloudy had planned a talk with her for years into the future made her eyebrows twitch. What could he have to say that he'd wanted to wait years to tell her? Something bad? No more mama? Cloudy go away? "Talk? What talk? We talking a'weady."

"The Talk," Cloud muttered, "with capital letters." He stared down at his soaked pants, wondering more now about why he'd knelt in the milk than exactly how to explain sex to an almost two year old.

"Why big wetters?" Tempest asked, more and more confused. So far, Cloud hadn't answered a question straight; she was beginning to see why mama yelled at him a lot.

"Because it's usually big girls that get the talk, not little ones." Pants. Soaked. With. Milk.

"I'm big girl! I's two a'weady. With three months plus; I big girl, Cloudy."

He'd need to change his pants. And get a vial of Rei's blood for his cousins. He had to get pregnant sometime, didn't he? First, though, the pants. No, first, feed the baby. Then change the pants. Except, milk-soaked pants dripped, and dripping was making the floor slick, and he had to explain sex anyway, so he'd just take the damn things off.

"Sex is determined by whether you've got one of these," pointing at his groin, "or not. Boys do, girls don't." He shoved the pants into the small dishwasher the suite's kitchen had, and started it. Then he washed his hands and started fixing chocobo salad sandwiches. "When a boy and girl are old enough, the boy puts his penis in the girl's vagina – that hole between your legs, not the one in your butt – and ruts like the Nibel wolves on that nature show we watched. That's called having sex. Sometimes, the end result is a baby being born a few months later."

He put one sandwich cut into triangles in front of the girl, and poured her some juice. "Hojo, that fucking sewer rat bastard, liked to hurt people, and change them into something else. Your mama used to be a boy, entirely. He didn't used to have girl boobs. But Hojo experimented on him, and made it so that he has the boobs and can have babies like a woman. He also made it so he goes into heat…. Has to have sex, a lot, until he does get pregnant. That's what's wrong with him now."

He plunked into one of the seats, winced, shifted gingerly, and pulled his sandwich closer. "Get that?"

"Mama has a… va-nine-a, and put boy va-nine-a inside, have more baby Tempies?" Tempest frowned, unsure that she liked the idea of their being more of her around. Less milks for her, less hugs and snuggles.

"Penis goes in the vagina, and no, your mama don't have one." Cloud took a half-hearted bite of his sandwich and started chewing.

"Then he have pensis? But, you said va-nine-a for babies." Now she was completely confused. She knew what Cloud meant about Hojo experimenting on Reno, understood the concept of sex, but couldn't conjoin the two just yet. Women had babies; Cloudy had just said so. Women had vaginas; Cloudy said so. Mama must have a vagina to have babies. Simple logic.

"Yeah, penis for your mama. He was born a boy, not a girl. Hojo changed him so he could have babies, but the slimeball didn't make him a woman. He planned to cut the babies out, not have them be bor…. That's it! We're all fucking him up the ass, but we aren't getting him pregnant because that goddamn hole you came out of got sewed shut when you were born!"

Cloud jumped to his feet and grabbed a knife from the knife block. "Time to fix that…" and darted out of the kitchen.

Tempest blinked after him, an expression of curiosity crossing her small features. "I was pooped?"

**Omake for Ch. 29**

Tempest: Mama has a hole like mine?

Cloud: *blinkblinkblink* Er... *thud*

Cloud: *headdeskheaddeskheaddesk* No?

Tempest: But, Mama has babies like girls.

Cloud: I call you a little shit for a reason.


	34. Chapter 30: Fixing The Problem

**The Experiment**

**Authors: Yahnkehy and The Prince's Jewel**

Notes: This is a collaboration fanfic, not role-play, per se, but similar being as it is a joint effort.

Genre: Final Fantasy VII, post AC, post DoC

Spoilers: Possibly a few, but mostly just mentions of major happenings in the original FF7 game, some for Advent Children.

Warnings: Uniquely done MPREG *ducks rotten tomatoes*, angst, broken Cloud, pissy Reno, slight OOC, hurt/comfort, yaoi, kissing, brat.

Pairing: Cloud x Reno

Disclaimer: Not mine; there'd be more yaoi if it was.

**Chapter 30: Fixing the Problem**

So many months and they weren't any closer to getting Reno pregnant than they had been to start with. No matter how many times they fucked him, any of them, he just wasn't getting pregnant. Rufus, Rude, and Tseng were almost at the end of their rope; they were all enhanced with the Turk-Mako infusions, and Rufus a bit more than that, but even their strength was failing. Cloud had only been able to offer a few rounds, but he was drawn and tired as the rest of them; Reno insisted that he be there every time.

Reno, on the other hand, seemed insatiable. He was needy when he woke up, aching while he slept, and could barely think beyond the lust that ruled his body long enough to eat. Half the time he just couldn't eat or sleep for the want that engulfed him.

Tseng had been with him now for almost an hour, and most of that time had been spent with his cock in Reno's throat, trying like hell to get him up again. The hi-potions were helping with the exhaustion, but they had to be taken right before so that they could get it up, with lots of stimulation, which Reno was all too eager to supply.

None of the Turks had ever seen Reno this bad before; if he wasn't getting fucked, he had either toys or fingers in his ass, and a hand or a masturbation sleeve on his cock. He woke up jerking off and fell asleep getting fucked, and there seemed to be no end in sight.

Lately, they'd taken to tying him down. As the heat progressed Reno grew more and more aggressive. Clawing at the Turks, clutching at Cloud, pouncing them as soon as they'd get in the door, or literally tearing their clothes off and all but forcing their cocks into his ass—whether he was stretched and lubed or not.

Presently Reno was tied with his hands to his ankles, propped up on his knees and shoulders, and Tseng was fucking him as fast and hard as possible, praying that this time Reno would get pregnant. He ached and his cock was almost raw despite the massive quantities of lube they'd gone through in the last eight months since the heat had gone full-swing.

Another strange thing was that once they'd gotten off, Reno seemed to perk up and have more energy while the rest of them were left feeling even more exhausted than they'd been before. It was almost as if Reno was leeching their energy so that he could keep fucking, so that he could hurry up and get pregnant.

"Almost," Reno puffed; his voice was rough and tired but still dripping with the unnatural, insatiable lust. Tseng merely grunted and stroked Reno's cock faster, hurrying him along. The sessions were much shorter now than they'd been in the beginning, lasting between ten and twenty minutes.

Reno gasped, tightened and spilled over, and Tseng gratefully came a moment after, shivering in the aftermath. He collapsed over Reno's back, hips moving languidly. Reno grunted and wriggled, and Tseng wanted to cry; Reno was still hard in his palm despite having just gotten off. He was tired to the bone and still Reno needed… "More," Reno pleaded, rocking his hips back, as best he could in his position, onto the softening flesh still buried in his body.

Cloud burst through the door, knife in hand. "Tseng! Get out of his ass now!" he ordered, charging towards the bed.

If that wasn't a wakeup-call and a half, Tseng didn't know what was. He rolled off of Reno—much to Reno's displeasure—and scooted off the opposite side of the bed, sure that Cloud had finally gotten fed up with other men fucking his boyfriend.

Cloud charged straight to the bed, fingers immediately probing Reno's ass. There had been that spot… about here? Yeah, there. He could feel the bumpy scars the stitches had left behind. The skin was thin, too, probably from trying to open. Well, Hojo had been a damned sadistic bastard… maybe he hadn't been all that interested in artificial insemination after all.

The knife flashed slightly as Cloud parted Reno as well as he could. "Gonna hurt you, Reno," he warned only a moment before sticking the knife up Reno's ass.

Reno howled in pain, wriggling and trying like hell to get away from the cold metal shoved inside of him. That wasn't a toy, that wasn't even a machine. "Hurts!" Tseng watched with bulging eyes, shocked, for once, into immobility. By the time he remembered that knives plus Reno's ass equaled terrible idea, Cloud was done and the knife pulled back, slick with Reno's blood.

"What the hell did you just do to him? Are you crazy? You just shoved a knife in his ass!" Tseng shouted, eyes wide and no little bit horrified.

Cloud flung the knife across the room. It lodged, quivering, in the bathroom door. "Get me some washcloths, Tseng. It feels like I got the right place – " and his fingers were indeed exploring the newly-reopened passage, " – but I want to get him cleaned up. And the antiseptic lube, too, that knife was too big. I should've used a smaller one. Move!"

"Sir," Tseng grumbled. Exhausted despite the rush of adrenaline, he rushed from the room and into the bath, snatching a handful of washcloths from the shelf, then hurried back into the bedroom. He tossed the washcloths at Cloud as he went for the bedside table, ignoring Reno's pitiful whimpers for the moment, and dragged out the lubricant they'd taken to using once it became obvious that Reno wasn't going to get pregnant very quickly.

There wasn't as much blood as Cloud had somehow expected. He slathered the lube over the extra scratches he'd given Reno – and they were scratches, not proper cuts – and as far into the brat shitter as he could. "C'mere, Tseng. Feel… that's the place Tempie came from. Mamma sewed it shut when Temp was born, and it was supposed to open when his heat started. We've got to get him there in order to get him pregnant."

Both of them ignored Reno's mewling whimpers and shifting hips. Tseng's brows furrowed as he paid attention to the strange channel inside Reno. "That feels so strange," Tseng murmured. He was relieved now that he knew what had happened, though it still wasn't so dire that Cloud couldn't have explained first.

"Would you two motherfuckers _stop_ teasing the living hell out of me and just _fuck_ me already!" Reno snarled, hands clenched and pulling against his bonds.

"Tseng just came, he can't yet," Cloud replied. "Rufus and Rude are both sound asleep, and I'm about as hard as a wet noodle. Fuck! We missed Tempest's birthday!" he added angrily, pulling his fingers free. "Tseng, go ahead and take a nap. Reno, you're just gonna have to suffer awhile longer. I need to finish feeding Temp. I'll send Rufus up to you when I'm done. Temp needs some attention, too."

"Temp?" Reno asked, looking over his shoulder curiously. He didn't recognize the name; the only names he knew presently were Tseng, Rufus, Cloud, and Rude. People outside of his current lustful attentions didn't matter; the heat brushed away everything other than the need for sex. "Who's he?"

Tseng sighed and shook his head. He'd gotten the same response every time he'd tried to talk the redhead into going to see his daughter, but Reno honestly couldn't remember her name or who she was at the moment. "Your daughter, Reno; I've told you before. Temp, or Tempest, is your daughter."

"Nnn, don't wanna wait for Rufus, Cloudy," Reno whined, unable to process what Tseng had said, and so ignored it.

"You don't have a choice." Cloud chose one of the vibrators at random and shoved it deep into Reno's ass. "Come with that." He spun on his heel and started for the door, then came back and hefted Tseng up. "You're sleeping with Rude," he informed the startled brunette. "You need the rest, and listening to Reno's whining won't give it to you."

He deposited the oldest Turk next to the biggest one, smirking just a little when Rude unconsciously tucked the smaller man under his chin. He closed the door behind himself, then remembered he really needed a clean pair of pants. He debated going after a pair, then decided that Tempest was young enough it didn't matter. He went back downstairs.

A brief check on his brother confirmed the blond was still soundly sleeping in the tiny ball he'd somehow tucked his long frame into. Cloud looked down at him wistfully. They hadn't had much time to get to know one another before Reno's heat had kicked in, and then gone into overdrive. Reno was definitely going to make some male friends before the next heat. The three of them simply couldn't keep up… but then, they'd make sure Reno was properly opened next time!

"Hey, Temp," he said, dropping into his chair and picking up his discarded sandwich. He took a bite, chewing on autopilot.

"I not a poopy," Tempest said sternly as soon as she'd realized he was back. The entire time he'd been gone upstairs, she'd been fussing with the sandwich he'd made her and it was quite a mess. Most of it had made it into her stomach, but a good deal was all over her and the highchair. "I has a poopy, though."

"You can have your poopy until I've got my sandwich eaten and my brother sent to your mother," Cloud muttered. "We'll hold a late birthday party once this heat is over with."

"Yay! Birfday potty for Tempie!" She clapped her hands happily, and quite messily, together, and then started slapping the top of the tray. Pieces of chocobo salad went everywhere, and Tempest's giggles rang out through the kitchen nook. "Potty for Tempie! Potty for Tempie!" she sang, wriggling in her seat and looking every inch her mother's child.

Cloud glanced down at the bit of sandwich that had landed within inches of him, and shrugged. "Once your mama's pregnant and we've had a chance to rest, brat," he confirmed. "I'm hoping that Rufus catches him this next time, since it doesn't seem like I'm going to be able to help out."

Tempest wrinkled up her nose at the thought of what that entailed. "I wanna brover. Tell mama to poopy a brover for me."

"Whatever." His sandwich was gone, but he didn't actually remember eating it. He rummaged through the kitchen's cabinets, finally finding a tin of chocobo broth. He mixed it up, and set it to heating while he wiped up Tempest's mess and Tempest. "Go find me a diaper and some wipes, while I get this stuff ready for my brother. He's the worst of us about eating."

"Okay!" Tempest chirped and toddled off toward the living room. She passed Rufus on her way to the diapers and wipes that were kept beside the playpen, and she went over to pat his head. "You make my mama poopy a brover," she whispered loudly and then went to do as Cloud had told her to.

"When I use toiwet? Diapies take too long." Tempest dropped the diaper and packet of wipes on the carpet just outside of the dining area and assumed the position; on her back, her little dress pulled up to keep it clean, and feet held up by her chest so that she could play with her toes while Cloud was busy.

"Whenever you want to stop shitting yourself," Cloud answered, grimacing as he set to the disgusting task. "I'll have one of the Turks bring one of those training toilets over if you think you're ready."

"I not need train toiwet; I know when I gotta poopy and pee. Tempie too short and mama keep ever-body sleepy." Tempest picked a fuzzball out from between her toes and dropped it onto the carpet, blinking lazily up at Cloud. "I not stupid, Cloudy."

"Training toilet's short enough for you to sit on without us being there to put you on it. You can dump it in the big pot and flush it yourself."

"Okay, I have train toiwet, then." Tempest grinned up at Cloud. "I get big panties, now! Panties for my birfday potty!"

"Party. Fine. You want diapers until your party, or you want the Turk to bring some with your pot?" Cloud rose and headed for the kitchen, stinky diaper held well away from his bare skin. He dropped it hastily in the trash before washing up, again.

"Before! Make turkey get 'em. I show at potty; mama be proud. Not tell him 'til potty, okay? Spru'prise." Tempest rolled over and got to her feet, toddling off around the couch to look at Rufus up close. She only got to see him close up when he was sleeping because he was usually very stand-offish with her.

"He's never been around children," Cloud told her, sitting down next to his brother. "He was raised all by himself, surrounded by grownups who punished him for acting like a child. He doesn't know what to do with you, or any other little kid that manages to get close to him." It was one of the few things he'd learned, before they were too tired even to cuddle.

He watched his brother a moment more, then picked Tempest up. "Back to the pen, until I get brother to your mother. I'll come play with you after."

"Promise?" she asked, butting her forehead against his shoulder. "Promise play with me?"

"Yeah." He put her in gently, then straightened. The soup would be hot by now. Probably cool by the time he got it into his brother, though. Sighing, he went back to the kitchen and poured the broth into a cup. He carried that back to his brother, setting it on the small end table before kneeling by the couch.

"Rufus," he called softly. "Rufus, wake up. I brought you some broth. Wake up." If anything, his brother whined, trying to curl up even more. Cloud sighed. Tseng had had it the worst, but Rufus was running a very close second, due to he and Rude's inability to perform as frequently.

In spite of that, Rufus was in worse shape than Tseng. He never ate much. To make it worse, he hadn't been able to keep anything down for the last three days, when he could be coaxed into eating anything. Rufus wasn't sick, though. Mama had told him so, that his brother was just worn and exhausted, but determined to keep up with Reno's demands as best as he could.

Cloud pushed dirty blond hair from his brother's forehead. His brother needed a bath. Hell… all of them needed baths. Reno barely remembered enough of himself to head for the bathroom when he needed to go, when he wasn't tied down for their safety. Maybe a round of shower sex was in order this time? If his brother was strong enough to stand… even if he wasn't. He'd hold Rufus up, if that's what it took. The sheets needed changed, too, badly.

Cloud sighed, leaning forward. His lips brushed over the shell of Rufus' ear. "No… please…." Rufus whimpered. His fingers clutched at the small blanket. Cloud's head whipped back, jaws snapping shut, eyes squeezed closed.

_Mama, please… isn't there any way you can help me?_ he begged. Her answer was hesitant, but affirmative. Cloud looked back down at Rufus, seeing the single tear that had escaped with the softly whispered, repeated begging of "no, please," that his older brother still whimpered. He stroked his fingers through the filthy hair. "Hush, beloved," he murmured softly, "you don't need to do it again. I'll take care of him, so you just rest. If you wake enough, there's soup here for you."

He continued soft reassurances until Rufus had settled once more, and his tightly curled body had relaxed into a gentler curve. He spent an hour playing with Tempest, before carrying the happy, tired toddler to her bed. Only then did he go to face Reno.

He would be the one to put an end to this heat.

**Omake for Ch. 30**

Cloud: *changing Tempie's diaper*

Tempest: *lifts her head* Did I poopy babies?

Cloud: No. It's just shit.


	35. Chapter 31: End of the Heat

**The Experiment**

**Authors: Yahnkehy and The Prince's Jewel**

Notes: This is a collaboration fanfic, not role-play, per se, but similar being as it is a joint effort.

Genre: Final Fantasy VII, post AC, post DoC

Spoilers: Possibly a few, but mostly just mentions of major happenings in the original FF7 game, some for Advent Children.

Warnings: Uniquely done MPREG *ducks rotten tomatoes*, angst, broken Cloud, pissy Reno, slight OOC, hurt/comfort, yaoi, kissing, brat.

Pairing: Cloud x Reno

Disclaimer: Not mine; there'd be more yaoi if it was.

**Chapter 31: End of the Heat**

Cloud stepped back into the bedroom. Reno moaned helplessly from the bed, interspersing his moaning with begging and cursing. Cloud's nose wrinkled: the redhead's room was _foul_! Reno was a mess of blood and cum… and he'd pissed himself again. Fine.

He pulled the vibrator free and dragged Reno into the bathroom, fastening him to the restraints he'd had to put around the toilet. Then he went to the shower and started laying out what he would need. Three washcloths, because he didn't think just one would be enough. A new bottle of shampoo, another of conditioner, and his lover's favorite body soap. Towels went over the towel rack.

He glanced around, scowling when he realized there wasn't any lube. Returning to the bedroom, he opened the drawer and checked the lube jar. His scowl deepened. After a moment of thought, he stripped the bed of all the linens, and shoved them into the laundry bags. He took those to the door of the suite, then called housekeeping to come take care of them, and bring a fresh set.

A call to room service garnered him the promise of having yet another bottle of lube delivered. He'd have to wait on it before he took care of Reno's heat. Besides, it gave Mama time to work on his problem. There was a polite knock on the door, and he opened it without thinking.

"EEEEEEK!" The maid flung up her hands, the sheets she was holding covering her face. One hand dropped to grope at her cart, and Cloud found himself with a towel thrown over his head.

"Heh, sorry." He wrapped it around his waist. "I forgot. Thanks for the towel, you can look now."

She gave him a glare as she lowered the sheet, her face bright red. "You go make sure I won't see anyone else in the nude before I change this bed of yours!"

"Right, right, sorry. Um, could I have that blanket? My brother's asleep on the couch, and the one he has…." He pulled the blanket off his head and hitched at the towel. "Thanks. Just a minute."

Cloud walked back into the suite, not bothering to shut the door. He knelt over Rufus, spreading the blanket carefully over his brother. "There, that's better, isn't it, beloved?"

"Cl… Cloud?" Rufus asked uncertainly, blue eyes blinking slowly.

"Yes. I brought you a bigger blanket." Cloud ran his hand down his brother's side, letting it rest on his hip. "Is it better?"

"Warm…" Rufus murmured, eyes drifting shut again. He reached out, groping faintly, until Cloud grasped his hand. Then he sighed and settled, sinking back into sleep. Cloud watched him for a moment, laying his brother's hand gently by his cheek when he rose.

He made his way quickly upstairs, and closed the bathroom door on a snarling, raging Reno. It wouldn't do for the maid to see him, even if she wouldn't be able to not hear him. Then he snagged one of the bathrobes, and tied it on over the towel. After a quick glance into the spare room, confirming his Turks and Tempest were still sound asleep, he went back down to let the maid in.

"Sorry about that. Everyone's behind a closed door or under a blanket now. Reno's having a bad day, so just ignore his cursing."

She gave him a long, flat look, then pushed her cart into the suite. Her eyes widened at the sight of Rufus, and she winced when she went in the bedroom. Silently, she went to the windows, opening the curtains and every single one of the windows. She turned around and looked around the room. "When was the last time housekeeping was here?"

"I'm not real sure." Reno's yowling took a particular nasty tone, and Cloud winced. "He's really having a bad day. Um…." The door buzzer went off. "Oh. Um, don't go in the bathroom."

"I have no intention of going in the bathroom." She started picking up their mess.

Cloud headed downstairs, accepting the lube and the leer with no change of expression. He headed back upstairs, and set the lube on the bedside table. "I'm gonna help him with his shower. You don't need to do anything but make the bed, really. I just wanted the sheets changed since he had an accident again."

"I'm currently airing the mattress," the maid informed him. "I'm not putting sheets on that bed until it doesn't smell like an outhouse."

"Um, right. Sorry." Cloud paused at the bathroom door, and took a deep breath. "Fuckin' Hojo… bastard died too quick." He ignored the woman's startled gasp, and walked into the bathroom.

"Hey, Reno." He started the water in the shower, shedding his robe and towel before moving to the restrained redhead. "Gonna take care of you now." He did the necessary disgusting part, and flushed the stool. He regarded the straps for a moment, and chose to wash his hands before setting to work on the ones around Reno's ankles. "Gonna make everything better for you."

"It's about fucking time, you little bastard, I've been waiting for-fucking-ever! What the fuck took so god damned long?" Reno snarled, snapping his teeth at the blonde in an effort to grab some portion of the man so that he could drag him closer, so that he could fulfill the need on his own.

"Getting everything ready." Cloud adroitly avoided the teeth, and grabbed a gag from the handy box next to the toilet. "Try and bite me again, and you'll have this in your mouth and I'll take my sweet time getting around to fucking you."

Reno snorted and glared at the blonde. "You always were an asshole," he grumbled, pulling at the restraints which bound his wrists. "You're already taking your sweet fucking time!"

"I'm not fucking you covered in their cum," Cloud returned bluntly, dropping the gag back into the box. "I'm gonna clean you inside and out, erase every last trace of them, and _then_ I'm going to end this goddamned heat of yours so we can get some peace!"

"Oh, so just because it's you it's gonna end, huh? Because you're so fucking special that you can shove your dick in, and magically do what none of them could fucking do in fuck knows how long," Reno sneered. "If that's how it was gonna go, then why the _fuck_ haven't you done it yet!"

Cloud sighed, cupping Reno's cheek gently. "Mamma sewed you shut, dumbass, and I just realized that today. Or don't you remember me shoving a knife in your ass to open you back up? So yeah, I can end it." He unfastened Reno's right hand. "You're getting a shower. I'm getting hard. When we're both ready, you're getting fucked."

Red brows rose in surprise. "_You're_ gonna fuck me?" Reno reached down and cupped Cloud's crotch, squeezing and rolling the mostly soft cock between his fingers. "Yeah, we'll see about that."

"Don't sound so surprised," Cloud replied sourly, unfastening the final restraint. He eased Reno to his feet, knowing the other would probably have difficulty standing. After all, the damned horny bastard had spent most of the last eight months with his ankles up around his ears or tied to the bedposts.

"You haven't fucked me once since this shit started," Reno reminded Cloud coarsely, gripping him tightly in an effort to stay on his feet. "You'd better fucking get me pregnant, you little shit, because I am _not_ going to spend the rest of my fucking life tied to the god damned bed with my fucking partner, my old boss, and your brother fucking me while you watch."

Cloud almost dropped him, and considered throwing him into the shower. He _had_ fucked Reno. Not as often as the redhead had wanted, but as often as he could, and he'd been there for nearly every single instance. It took a considerable amount of his severely strained willpower to shift them into the shower and simply begin shampooing Reno's cum-soaked hair.

"Play with me, Cloudy," Reno said in a wheedling voice and dropped his hand down to curl around Cloud's mostly limp flesh, stroking slowly to help get him hard. "Been too long since you did, and I want you."

"Reno, use those Mako enhanced senses of yours and take a whiff of yourself," Cloud ordered, and glopped more shampoo into his boyfriend's hair.

"Didn't stop them," Reno shrugged and grinned at his blonde. "We can use the shower as foreplay; soap's slick and we can rub and slip all over each other while we get clean and dirty at the same time."

"Had that in mind," Cloud agreed. He worked the shampoo in, roughly pulling Reno's head back when he noticed the bubbles heading for his eyes. "But for now, keep your eyes shut until I get your hair cleaned up."

A huge grin split Reno's lips and he purred in appreciation, eyes closed as requested. He wriggled in anticipation, his fist stroking Cloud a bit more firmly. "Gonna play rough in the shower with me, honey bunches?"

"No, just with the filth on you." Cloud grabbed the shower head and angled it to rinse the suds away. "Heh, that's better. Now… keep your eyes closed." He worked conditioner through the long strands, easing his fingers through the tangles that no one had had time or energy to care about. When he could finally stroke through Reno's hair without hitting any tangles, he twisted the length into a bun.

He soaped one of the washcloths and cleaned Reno's face gently, rinsing before continuing the gentle strokes over his lover's neck. "Can open your eyes now."

Impatience rumbled in Reno's belly at the thorough washing. It was nice, on some level; somewhere below the heat, where Reno's conscious, not-so-hung-up-on-sex mind floated, but in the midst of his heat—and a terribly long one it had been!—taking things slow was torture. And not the good kind.

"I'm clean, I'm clean!" Reno snapped. His voice trembled and a distinctive whine colored the sharp words. "Can you please just fuck me already?" he begged and stared at Cloud pleadingly.

"Turn around and spread your legs." Cloud allowed a small grin to play as Reno eagerly turned, releasing his cock in the process. He soaped another cloth, running it over Reno's ass and between his cheeks. "Nasty down there," he murmured as he reached between quivering legs to soap cock and balls. "Gotta get you clean before I get you dirty again."

"Fuckin' tease," Reno growled in that kitten-ish way and tipped his hips back further, trying to entice his lover away from his chore and into more pleasurable pursuits. Granted, the stimulation of the soapy washcloth was nice, but a far cry from what he needed right then. "Y'always were a cock tease, blondie. Not gonna tease me today, though, right?"

"'m not teasing, I'm trying to get enough dried cum and shit off and out of you to enjoy filling that ass of yours up. But…" Cloud dropped the filthy cloth in the corner and pressed a finger carefully inside Reno, "I gotta make sure you don't tear when I fuck your … baby hole."

Reno's brows drew down in a rather confused expression and he turned his head to look back at Cloud, incredulous. "Did you just call my asshole a 'baby hole'? It's been called a helluva lota things, but a fuckin' _baby hole_?! What the fuck, yo? I'm a goddamned guy! Not some bitch to get pregnant! That's the fuckin' point of anal sex, yo!"

Cloud twisted his fingers inside Reno, pressing into the passage he'd so recently reopened. "Hojo, remember?" he asked. Reno's ass was well-stretched from near constant use, but this… this was so tight he could barely fit two fingers into it.

Whatever Cloud had said slid out of focus; Reno hitched his hips high and screwed backward onto the invading digits, fingers clawing at the tiles hard enough to bend the nails backwards, and yet Reno showed no sign of noticing. Every ounce of attention was focused on the new and erotic feeling of Cloud's fingers stretching something inside him that made it feel like his first time all over again. "Gods," he groaned, low and broken, "do that a—aah, again!"

"Too tight for me to fuck you there yet," Cloud murmured, licking at Reno's ear. His lover wasn't nearly as offensive to his nose now, smelling wetly of the herbal shampoo and body wash, with an underlying scent that was pure sex. He twisted and wormed his fingers inside the tight hole, feeling the edges slowly begin to give. "Move to the bed now?" he suggested..

A mewling whine and the rolling of hips answered Cloud's suggestion. Reno panted too hard to spit out a coherent word, not that he really could understand much beyond the fever pitch that his lust rose to once Cloud had started teasing and stretching that channel inside him.

Cloud guided Reno from the shower, pausing long enough to shut the water off. "Come on then," he purred, using the redhead's cock like a leash. He led the other man to the bed, noting the maid had left all the windows open. He turned Reno and pushed him against the bed, forcing him to sit. Cloud cupped the other man's face, forcing Reno to look at him. "I want you to suck me," he ordered quietly.

"Want that; gimme," he cooed; Reno opened his mouth obediently, tongue reaching for the promised cock as his hands settled on Cloud's hips and tugged at him. Blue eyes flicked between the cock he wanted to suck and Cloud's eyes and back again as he pushed against Cloud's grip and pulled those slim hips towards his waiting mouth.

The tip of Reno's tongue caressed the pink mushroom cap of Cloud's cock, a breathy exhalation betraying how much he wanted it. Having a cock in his mouth was just a prelude to more and it was the more that he was aching for, but he wasn't above trading tit for tat.

Cloud purred softly, more relieved that Reno's talented tongue was provoking a response than anything else. It felt good, though, and soon he was thrusting into Reno's mouth. His purring became a soft growl; his fingers fisting in loosening red strands. "Good, Rei, good. Do you want me to fuck you now? Want me to stretch you? Fill you?"

Reno winked lustily since his mouth was too full to answer verbally. Fingers rolled and massaged the heavy sack of Cloud's balls, fingertips teasing the sensitive skin just behind the velvety flesh to help Cloud maintain his erection. He moaned around his mouthful, swallowing hard as the thick head pushed past his gag reflex and slid into his throat.

His free hand roamed up an over Cloud's belly and chest, petting and pawing at the toned flesh appreciatively. Reno pulled back by degrees, mouth still busily suckling the heated shaft, until only the head remained between his lips. Teeth scraped over the bulbous head and Reno's tongue delved into the slit, drawing out a final taste before removing his mouth from Cloud's dick completely. "Thought you'd never ask," he growled roughly and gripped Cloud's hips again, pulling the man towards him. "Need you, Cloudy; fuck me, fill me, make me only yours."

Cloud's appreciative growl changed to one of annoyance as he shoved Reno further onto the bed. "I'm gonna remember to leave a gag out next time, for as soon as I'm out of your mouth." He pushed his fingers into Reno again, finding and forcing the entrance to the baby hole – and gods did he need a better name for that! – wider.

He bit and nipped at Reno's stomach, suckling a nipple when he got high enough; discarding it in favor of leaving bruising bites along Reno's collarbone. He never let up on the stretching; at last managing to squirm a third finger into the resistant passage. "He never meant this to be easy," he snarled against Reno's neck. "No wonder you screamed so much when Temp was born."

Reno was too busy trying to fuck himself on Cloud's fingers to care what the man was growling against his throat. The bites and forceful press of fingers just made the ache worse and he writhed helplessly, hips rising and falling in counter to Cloud's thrusting and wriggling fingers. "Just fuck me!" he pleaded in a rough voice, strained with want.

Cloud pulled his fingers free, realizing he'd put Reno off as long as he could. He flipped the redhead easily and pressed a ready cock against the small entrance. He kept his hands on Reno's hips, refusing to allow the other to move, and eased himself carefully inside. A few curses, four misses, and a half-roll of his hips later, he found and forced his way into the secondary passage.

A harsh cry erupted from Reno's throat as Cloud pushed into the passage and he bit down on the blankets in an effort to stifle the pained sound. "E-easy… fuck, that—that hurts," he groaned, fisting his hands in the blankets. It really was like having his virginity taken again; whatever strange passage that Cloud had found didn't seem to like the presence of a man inside. It ached and throbbed, but the pain overwhelmed the pleasure at that juncture.

Reno liked a little pain with his pleasure, what sane Turk didn't? But, there was a line, fine and fragile, and that threshold had been crossed. Not nearly as far as Hojo had pushed it, but enough to make the haze fade a bit.

Cloud shoved once more, hard, sheathing himself fully, then stopped. Too tight. Far too tight. There was no way Hojo could have possibly meant for Reno to have been impregnated by anything except some sort of syringe – and that Reno had survived the birth was a miracle. Snugged so tightly and deeply, he could feel the scars that Tempest's birth had caused. Mamma had said he'd torn, but the damage was well beyond Cloud's understanding.

"If you hadn't been so Mako-enhanced," he breathed, finally easing back out of the tight channel, "you'd be dead now." He reached for the lube and applied more before carefully pushing back in. He kept his motions slow and careful, not wanting to cause more tears – or to hurt himself!

Reno fisted the blankets tightly; back rigid, jaw clamped tightly enough that his teeth ached, and feet pushing instinctively against the bed, trying to move away from the determined, though gentle thrusts.

Each forward push burned terribly, and it didn't seem to be getting much better as time went. Reno whimpered in the back of his throat and clawed at the blankets, no longer interested in having sex. It hurt too much. "N-no," he gritted out through clenched teeth, yanking frantically at the blankets though he only managed to unmake the bed instead of escape. "Hurts, fuck it hurts!" he wailed, thighs trembling.

Cloud added more lube, and used his greater strength to keep Reno from getting away. He did not want to try to fit himself back inside the birth canal again, not when it wasn't showing any sign of becoming easier to penetrate. "Easy, Reno, easy. I'm being careful since you're so tight!"

If Reno wasn't trying so hard to get away, he'd be able to do more caressing, more to ease the little idiot's fears. As it was, he had his hands full trying to keep Reno from jerking free without ripping him to shreds when he pushed his way back into the tight, tight hole.

Excess lube dribbled down, tickling the fading arousal faintly. "Something's wrong; hurts too much," Reno whined and reached back with one hand, gripping Cloud's wrist tightly. He tugged at the restraining hand but was no luckier there than he had been with the blankets. "S-Strife, no—fuck," he yelped; muscles spasmed, tightened, and a flicker of pleasure wormed its way through the pain.

Reno's grip loosened on Cloud's wrist minutely, cautiously anticipating the next thrust. That last one hadn't hurt quite so much, still hurt a lot, but not nearly enough to make him worry over Cloud tearing him.

*.*

_Something's wrong!_ The thought flashed across his mind and sent him looking frantically for the wrongness as he scrambled upright. His cock throbbed agonizingly between his legs and sent him painfully to his knees. He stared down at the raw, chafed flesh. "Oh… It's that… time."

Wearily, and very carefully, Rufus pulled himself back to his feet. His steps were delicate and cautious, awkwardly taken to minimize the protest of his tortured flesh. He'd forgotten to take any potions before he'd fallen to the couch. If he could just make it to the small table by the staircase….

He hit his knees again with a soft cry of pain, and heard an echoing wail from upstairs. Reno – protesting sex? It couldn't be. Unless… unless someone had finally gotten him pregnant! Rufus reached up, grabbing hopefully at one of the potions bottles and quickly downing it before pouring another over his abused flesh. Reno's protests continued as he staggered up the stairs. The nap hadn't been nearly long enough.

The bedroom door was open. The windows were open. Rufus leaned against the doorframe, watching Reno squirm and twist, trying to escape the blond he so often begged to fuck him. They were beautiful together, but Rufus didn't remember Cloud being big enough to have Reno protesting that much. He moved to lie beside the still oblivious couple.

Cloud jerked in shock when his brother suddenly appeared and stroked a hand down his side. The blond was soon snuggled in next to Reno, petting and stroking and lavishing their shared redhead with kisses. Relieved, Cloud added even more of the lubricant to his cock, and swiftly coated both Reno's and his brother's as well.

"Rufus," Reno mewled as he pulled his former boss closer. The pain was gradually growing dimmer, but it was helping immensely to have someone petting and soothing him. He hissed and his face twisted in pain as Cloud pushed forward again. "Rufus, it hurts. Make him s-stop," he begged pitifully.

"No," Rufus told him, and claimed pouting lips in a searing kiss. Cloud had been kind enough to slick him up, as well as Reno, so he shifted and wriggled – with a little help from the younger blond once that one realized what he was doing – until he was cock to cock with Reno. Cloud's thrusts were slow and careful, something he could tell from how Reno's body was pushed down against his own.

Rufus pushed up as Cloud backed off, stroking his hands along Reno's sides and tracing over Cloud's fingers at his hips. He kissed the redhead again, before turning to torture the slender neck with teeth and tongue. His hands cupped the occupied bottom, one sliding beneath to grasp their sliding cocks, the other moving further back to stroke Cloud's ass.

The situation, the position, and the participants might've inspired lust of unprecedented proportions if it wasn't for the fact that Cloud was hurting him. It did, however, help that Rufus was being so tender and offering pleasure to dull some of the pain.

"Gods," he groaned and ran a hand down Rufus' flank, gripping a slim hip and encouraging a bit more speed. When that failed, he tried to roll his own hips and whined when Cloud's firm grip stymied the move. "Strife," Reno growled and clenched down around the invading cock, "lemme move. Wanna… mmm, I want more."

Cloud relaxed his grip on Reno's hips, leaning more into the man and somehow scooting all three of them further onto the bed. "Hafta get you pregnant, Reno… can love you after. Hafta do this first," he muttered. "Gonna hurt. Can't help it… can't…." Even so, he maintained his control, eroding though it was, and kept the same pace.

Rufus frowned, but kept up his teasing kisses along Reno's collarbone, the steady stroking of their cocks. The shift in position made it easier for him to touch Cloud, too, and a hastily-spit-lubed finger was soon breaching the younger blond's tight ass.

Cloud swore, hips snapping forward, shoving himself quickly and deeply into Reno's tight channel. He squirmed uncomfortably as Rufus continued to probe, his hips jerking more instead of the steady, smooth careful thrusts of before. "Ru… Rufus!"

Pain white out Reno's face and his eyes went wide, jaw clenched to hold a scream in. His cock deflated, despite the pleasure that Rufus' dick against his own had provided; pain overrode everything.

The hand at Rufus' hip curled into a claw and bit into the skin sharply. "No!" Reno screamed and his belly heaved and roiled with the pain, threatening to empty what little was in his stomach all over Rufus.

Rufus stilled as abruptly as Cloud did at the pain-filled scream. "What's wrong?" he demanded worriedly as Reno went limp in his hand.

"It's… it's the baby hole," Cloud gasped. "It's too small, too tight. Hojo… sadistic fucking bastard… gonna kill him again… and I have to… have to concentrate, so I don't… hurt him."

"Baby… hole?"

"Mamma sewed it shut," Cloud answered on a sigh of relief as Rufus pulled his finger free. "I'd forgotten… and it's too small." He switched his attention to Reno, gently caressing the redhead's rigid back. He leaned forward, careful of his movements, and kissed the back of his neck. "Sorry, Reno. Wasn't meaning that much hurt. Sorry."

Rufus puzzled through the new information even as he renewed his own caresses to Reno's softened cock and silky skin. He pressed more small kisses against the other's collarbone, fondled slowly-tightening nipples. "Sorry," he breathed against damp skin. "I'll make you feel good."

Reno shuddered and reached back with one hand to pet Cloud's hip while the other slid under Rufus' lower back, accepting their apologies. "Just… I wanted more, just not qu-quite that m-much. Gimme a minute and I'll…" he gulped, Cloud's comment about getting him pregnant crashing to the fore of his mind. "I'll be ready in a minute." He was almost surprised to hear himself say it, but a brief image of a beautiful little girl with black spiked hair and a familiar grin calmed him.

Tempest. That was right; they were trying to get him pregnant, to give Tempest a brother or a sister because sick fucking Hojo and his goddamned experiment… Reno swallowed and nodded. "Do what ya gotta do, Strife; give my baby a brother. Boys are easier," he chuckled shakily and set his jaw.

Cloud sighed against Reno's neck, and moved his hand to his brother's hair. Rufus squirmed a bit, wriggling his lean body against Reno, and gave him a hopeful look. Cloud kissed him, kissed Reno, and turned it into a sloppy three-way kiss. "Make him feel good… make up for the hurt," he requested. Then he set himself just at the cusp of the entrance to Hojo's little experiment, and liberally lubed all three of them up. "It'll hurt, Rei, but it will work. Don't fight me."

Rufus gasped in shock as Cloud surged forward and pushed Reno heavily onto him. The other blond wasn't taking it slow this time. He winced as Reno's nails dug into him in response to the short, hard thrusts, but took the redhead in hand with himself and began a counterstroke. His free hand petted wherever he could reach, and he kissed and licked at Reno's neck, jaw and lips.

Reno dragged his hands away from his blondes' skin and fisted them instead in the blankets to either side of Rufus' head. He appreciated Rufus' attentions, the warning that it would hurt, and did everything in his power to just ride out the pain.

He grunted with the effort with each thrust Cloud made, brows twisted and eyes clenched shut. Reno was grateful that Cloud couldn't see, and he peeked open an eye, looking at Rufus and gave him a wobbly grin.

Rufus reached up, tangling his fingers in long red hair, and pulled Reno down for a deep kiss. His hips bucked, his hand losing its rhythm as his desire for the pretty redhead, or the gorgeous blond, grew. He growled deep in his throat as he plundered Reno's mouth.

Cloud answered Rufus' growl with one of his own. He planted himself more firmly, lifting Reno's hips slightly as he did, and sliding one hand to join Rufus' over his lovers' cocks. He was close, so close now. His movements became jerkier. Cloud growled louder when he caught the scent of Reno's blood, but he pressed on, the shallower, gentler thrusts he'd begun with traded for deeper, harder, longer ones that brought him ever closer to the edge.

Rufus arched into Cloud's hand and Reno's cock, both his hands going to Reno's hips to help him grind into the other man and to hold him steady for Cloud's increasingly ragged pounding. Cloud's breath was coming harder and faster, as was his own, but Reno's was hitching more and more. The wobbly grin had shattered into a rictus of pain once again, and he could smell the salt of the unshed tears that gathered.

He choked, tears dripping from his eyes onto Rufus' cheeks, more welling with each stroke. Reno's arms gave out and he collapsed against Rufus' chest, hands gripping the blonde's shoulders tightly as he buried his face against Rufus' shoulder. Just a bit more, he could feel Rufus' cock twitch against his belly, felt Cloud's buck inside him; he could deal with the pain for a little longer. Turks never give in, damnit! He wouldn't scream, couldn't let this break him; Hojo would win if he screamed and begged for it to stop. Now that he knew what was going on, he refused to give in.

Rufus gathered Reno closer, arms wrapping around his shoulders and hands petting awkwardly as he cradled the redhead he humped against. Reno's body was hot, his skin flushed and sweaty. Rufus pressed his cheek against Reno's teary one, crooning wordlessly as he tried to comfort and ease the other's pain while bringing him some of the pleasure he felt. He looked up at the other blond, at the burning Mako blue eyes half-lidded, at the concentrated desire and sultry lips.

Cloud gasped and drove more forcefully into Reno's bleeding body. _Almost, almost, gods I need…!_ A touch, an intrusion he wanted to protest – and Rufus' clever fingers pressed firmly against just the right spot as the older blond huskily demanded, "Now, Cloud!"

He screamed, jamming himself firmly and deeply into his redheaded lover as his brother finger-fucked him to completion. He trembled as his essence poured into Reno's body, and slumped over the Turk's back. His mouth met his brother's, their kiss deep as Rufus continued to probe inside him and Reno's body clutched at him as he shuddered and shook through the most satisfying climax he'd had in entirely too many years.

He broke their kiss, pulling free of Reno and gently lifting the Turk to straddle his brother. _Just in case… just in case… but can I guide him, or will Rufus be the one to love him?_ Carefully, he guided his brother into his lover's rear, and knew from the eager little whine that Rufus made and how easily Reno sank down that he'd missed the canal. Cloud caught Reno's flagging cock and fisted him, his strokes much more gentle than his final thrusts. "The pain's all over, Rei, all over. Let Rufus make you feel good now," he murmured.

Reno turned his head, unwilling to let Rufus see the tears that had leaked out. He hadn't screamed, but he had bitten through his tongue and tears rolled freely down his cheeks. Reno's legs trembled and he tried to rise, to ride Rufus despite the fact that he hurt a little too much from the almost vicious coupling.

The seed Cloud had spent burned deep in Reno's belly, leaving him feeling too sensitive—which in spite of the pain allowed him to grow firm in Cloud's fist steadily. "H-help," he said in a voice rough and harsh to his ears. He lifted and then fell awkwardly, legs refusing to lift him again.

Rufus propped himself up, reaching out a hand. Cloud took it, pulling him up against Reno's chest. The brothers manipulated Reno, a mutual understanding that the guidance would be slow, gentle, but filling. The taste of blood took Rufus by surprise when he kissed Reno, and a gently questing tongue soon found the nature of the hurt. "Cloud… a potion? He'll need one."

Cloud nodded, slipping from the bed to fetch the requested item. He held it to Reno's lips, seeing the blood that trickled from the Turk's mouth when he opened it to take the medicine. A soft handkerchief – one of Rufus' – from off the bedside table took care of the trickled blood. Cloud kissed him then, his tongue probing at Reno's. When the kiss ended, Reno got another potion.

Cloud slipped back behind Reno, easing him up and holding him while his brother shifted to his knees. Cloud lowered his lover once more, and the brothers took turns plundering the redhead's mouth, occasionally leaving his to explore each other's. Hands roved over their bodies, each of them caressing Reno as often as they caressed each other, somehow knowing who was to guide Reno's rise and fall, and who was to provide the additional stimulation.

A blonde sandwich, Reno thought distantly, just what he'd always wanted. The pain ebbed with each soothing caress, sweet kiss, and measured thrust. It wasn't the usual hard, fast ride that he preferred but right then it was perfect. He'd just been used rather painfully, so the lovingly tender attention did much to stoke his lust.

Hands roamed over Rufus' chest, tweaking nipples and roaming lovingly over the older blonde's sides. Perhaps it wouldn't be too terrible to consistently share these two with each other; this round was by far one of the better ones, now that the pain of being split open was all over with, that is.

A pleased sigh left Reno's lips and he slouched against Rufus' chest, a hand slipping around behind the elder brother to press and tease at his tightly puckered entrance, massaging around the clenched ring to loosen things up a bit before pushing inside, teasing the soft flesh.

Rufus squirmed, pushing up away from the invading finger, deeper into Reno's tight body. Cloud kept them both steady; kept Reno rising and falling in a smooth rhythm in spite of Rufus' fingering-induced spasmodic thrusting. He grabbed for the younger blond, catching his hip and pulling him tightly against Reno, restricting their movement.

Mako-bright eyes met his, and then Cloud's fingers were in with Reno's, stretching and filling and it really wasn't fair that Cloud was flexible enough to suck Reno's cock while finger-fucking him! It took Rufus' pleasure-dazed mind a moment to realize that Cloud had moved to be able to achieve both feats, but he felt too good to care.

Panting, trembling breaths hitched and Reno cried out incoherently, his fist moving swiftly to Cloud's hair to guide that evil mouth. Fingers pushed and scraped over Cloud's, wriggling into the tight heat of Rufus' body in an effort to push him along. "M-more," he gasped, forcing his legs to move him faster over Rufus' cock. The pain was a memory now—except for the occasional brush over the still tender canal—and playing nice was never as fun as hard and fast.

Cloud twisted out of Reno's grip, leaving more than one blond strand in the clutching fingers. He pulled Reno off of Rufus, tossing him onto his back next to them. Rufus yelped involuntarily at the unexpected and fingernail-laced abrupt exit of the fingers that had been pleasuring him. Cloud leaned close, kissing him deeply before toppling him to lay over Reno.

The redhead's legs were still splayed from his unexpected tumble, and Rufus settled between them easily. He pushed Reno's legs up, pushing firmly into the exposed ass with a panting sigh. He knew how Reno liked it, and set to getting the redhead to cum in the shortest time possible. Having Cloud curl up beside them, obviously content to just watch now, only made him want to get done that much faster. Cloud had promised him, after all. Promised. If Reno was finally pregnant, then maybe… maybe that promise….

_I love him. Them. But Cloud is… Cloud is…._ "Come for me, Reno," he ordered hoarsely.

Reno's arms moved up and over his head, gripping the sheets in spasming fingers. Harsh breaths expanded and collapsed his lungs, blue eyes rolled back, and soft pleasured mewls sounded in the back of his throat. Rufus' hips rolled, his cock rubbing forcefully over Reno's prostate, and a hitched, choked breath escaped Reno's mouth as orgasm ripped through him, his body tightening down around Rufus' cock.

Spent ejaculate dribbled over Reno's belly, rolling down his side to be absorbed in the once-clean bedding. The redhead's body trembling with aftershocks as Rufus' hips continued to roll, searching for his own orgasm.

Rufus trembled as Reno's orgasm pulled at him. His movements became increasingly jerky. Reno's face blurred, but he was sure he saw a pleased little smile. _Have to… finish. Have to… be sure… in case… Cloud…._ He felt his body release, and pulled free of Reno. Rufus gave his former Turk a gentle kiss before pulling away. He'd always been a considerate lover, and flopping on top of Reno wasn't his style.

His legs wouldn't work right, though, and he couldn't see properly. Rufus reached for Cloud, wanting the other blond to keep his promise. If it was over, he wanted….

TBC


	36. Chapter 32: Recuperation

**The Experiment**

**Authors: Yahnkehy and The Prince's Jewel**

Notes: This is a collaboration fanfic, not role-play, per se, but similar being as it is a joint effort.

Genre: Final Fantasy VII, post AC, post DoC

Spoilers: Possibly a few, but mostly just mentions of major happenings in the original FF7 game, some for Advent Children.

Warnings: Uniquely done MPREG *ducks rotten tomatoes*, angst, broken Cloud, pissy Reno, slight OOC, hurt/comfort, yaoi, kissing, brat.

Pairing: Cloud x Reno

Disclaimer: Not mine; there'd be more yaoi if it was.

**Chapter 32: Recuperation**

Cloud watched his brother sleeping next to his lover. _No, he's not sleeping, is he? He's unconscious again. He hasn't come through this as well as Reno has._ Rufus lay sprawled in an utterly undignified position that almost made Cloud grin.

The sheer stillness of his body and his shallow breathing kept the image from being funny. Lying next to the twitchy Reno, he resembled a corpse. Rufus was too thin. He'd been more solid than Reno when he'd moved into the suite with them, but now, the blond was little more than skin, bone, and spent ejaculate.

Cloud's nose wrinkled, and he rose with a sigh. Reno smelled better than he had, but Rufus stank. His big brother desperately needed the bath he proceeded to run. There was no way the blond would be able to stay upright long enough for a shower.

The transfer from the bed to the bath was easy enough, but Rufus didn't show any signs of regaining consciousness. Cloud bathed and dried him before wrapping him in one of the oversized robes. He checked on Reno before carrying Rufus back downstairs to the couch.

"I promised you cuddling, didn't I?" he murmured softly into the insensate ear. "I promised you I'd cuddle with you after each time, but I haven't done that, have I? Just moved you out of the way once you stopped moving yourself.

"I can't even remember how long it's been that I've had to move you because you'd just collapse when you finished fucking him." Cloud curled comfortably on the couch and cradled his brother. "I don't know when I realized you'd stopped eating. I don't know why I didn't make sure you did eat something. I made Reno eat."

He feathered his fingers through damp hair. "I don't want to lose you, either, not now that I… that we aren't enemies anymore. Not now that there's a chance for us to be … to be friends. Maybe… maybe we might even be able to be a family, if you ever forgive me."

Cloud shifted them slightly, resting his chin on his brother's head. One arm supported Rufus' slight weight easily. Cloud's fingers trailed over his body absently, pausing briefly whenever they passed a pulse point. "You're so weak now. You had the treatments: You had Mako and Jenova injections. Why are you so… why am I so afraid that you'll die before I get to know you?

"Reno too." Cloud sighed, his eyes closing as he leaned his head back against the couch. "Now that I know myself, now that his heat is over… I've got to get to know him, too. I've got to know… to know… that it wasn't… being like father. That that's not why. That it's real, that he can accept me, that I can accept him. That… that you two …"

Cloud heaved a sigh, and threaded his fingers through Rufus' hair. He leaned forward, resting his forehead on top of Rufus' head. "I love you."

Reno took a step back from the doorway which led down into the living area of the room. He'd only heard part of the monologue but that part was just enough to make his heart twist in sympathy. Instead of going downstairs, Reno went back to the en suite and climbed into the shower.

Cloud had cleaned him up earlier, but he was once again covered in spunk and that wasn't how he wanted to look when he went to see his baby. Already the overwhelming need that had consumed him over the last months was fading. As he washed up, he mused over the bits and pieces that he could remember—which were very few, sadly.

He remembered that first round with Tseng in the living room; another later on with Rude in the shower; Rufus on the balcony; Cloud against the wall; and a few painful memories of hearing Tempest calling out for him. Other than that, all of the memories were a blur. Except for this last round, of course. Even giving birth to Tempest hadn't hurt as much as Cloud forcing himself into the birth canal, or at least, he couldn't remember it if it had been.

Clean once again, Reno left the bathroom toweling his hair and only remembered at the last second to wrap it around his hips before going in to his and Tempest's room to get clothes.

"Mama!" Tempest lurched to her feet, arms immediately reaching for the long-missed redhead. "Up, NOW!"

"Hey, kiddo," Reno murmured and went quietly to the playpen, hoping not to wake Rude. The poor man looked haggard and drawn—definitely not the cool and collected Turk that had worked alongside Reno for the last ten years of his life.

"Gotta be quiet. We don't wanna wake Big up." He reached into the playpen and hauled Tempest into his arms, snuggling her close and just breathing in the sweet baby scent. "I missed you," he murmured into her hair and ignored the tugging at his own damp mop.

"No go away again," Tempest grumbled and tugged harder at the tangled red strands. "No leave Tempie."

"Shh, baby, I'm not gonna leave you again. Cloud figured out how to fix me so next time I shouldn't have to go away, okay?"

"You has more babies now?"

"Yeah, I guess. You want a little brother or a sister, right?" At her nod Reno continued. "Well, I think you just might get one in a little while."

"You has a vanina, but has pensis, too; Cloudy tell me." Reno winced and Tempest's grin became one of utter delight. "Pensis and vanina make more baby Tempies. You make for me."

There was a grumbling sort of snort from the bed. Rude levered himself up on an elbow, bleary gaze not quite focusing on them. "My turn?" he asked scratchily.

"Big need snugglies, too!" Tempest crowed, tugging Reno's hair as though it were a set of reigns. "Want down. My Big."

"No more turns, aibou. I think this last time took. At least, I sure as f—" Reno glanced down at Tempest's expectant face, "—heck don't want a repeat of _that_."

"Get the kid out of here then. We're sleeping." Rude tucked himself back against Tseng and pulled the blanket over his head.

Reno chuckled and took Tempest downstairs. He put her in the playpen and went back up for clothes. And, after a few minutes thought, grabbed the stroller and diaper bag. Might as well take a walk with Tempest while everyone else recuperated, because, strangely enough, Reno felt really good; No tiredness, only a little soreness, almost perky.

Cloud looked up as a bouncy Reno appeared with Tempest, and promptly disappeared upstairs again. He smiled slightly. "Hey, Tempest. Looks like your… mom's doing better."

"Mm, mama give good snugglies and say no more go away. You fix him, make more baby Tempies. They look like me, yes?" Tempest asked then frowned, slim black brows drawn low over her eyes. "Not replace Tempie; I be mad."

Cloud's smile became pinched. "No, Tempest. This baby won't look much like you. You look more like your daddy, and you're… you're his last baby."

"Zack wiff flowie lady; he not daddy. You daddy." Tempest grinned wide, looking very much like Zack in that moment. "Zack make Tempie, but Cloud daddy."

The smile fell away completely. Cloud bowed his head, lips brushing Rufus' hair. "No, Tempest. Hojo made you. Zack's your daddy. I'm… I'm just… I'm…."

"No," Tempest returned firmly. "Hoho bad, hurt mama; force mama have Tempie. Zack make Tempie wiffout mama. Cloud mine daddy. You always here; mine daddy. Gamma tell too."

Reno hopped down the steps and hefted Tempest up into his arms. "What did you say to make him sad, Temp?" he asked, frowning at the blonde pair concernedly.

"Tell him mine daddy. He say no. Say Hoho make Tempie, Zack daddy, Cloud not. Fix daddy! Make Cloud know him daddy," Tempest demanded and yanked at a damp red strand of Reno's hair.

"Oh, ouch, Uhm, Temp, how about we let Cloud decide if he's okay with being your daddy, and if he says no then we leave it alone."

"Not fair. Want Cloud be mine daddy. Zack not mind." Tempest glared up at Reno, but the redhead was looking at Cloud worriedly. It was fairly obvious, even before Hojo's experiment broke Cloud's mind up, that Cloud was very close to Zack, and that was probably not the conversation to be having at the moment.

"I'm daddy to Zack's other children," Cloud said dully, not raising his head, "and to Reno's new baby. But I'm not your daddy, Tempest. It doesn't work that way. I can be your… your Ahda… but I can't be your daddy."

Hurt shone in lavender eyes and Tempest pillowed her face against Reno's chest, obviously done with the conversation. Reno, however, figured that he should try to make peace since Cloud was emotional and Tempest couldn't really convey what she meant properly.

"Uh, I think she means that she wants you to stand in as her daddy since Zack's with Aerith and can't be here," Reno said gently, smoothing Tempest's wild hair in an attempt to calm her down. Her little shoulders shook with accompanying whimpers of distress. "But, we'll talk about that later on. Right now, I'm gonna take Temp to the park for a few hours and let everyone rest. I've got a belated birthday party to plan, too."

"I know what she meant!" Cloud's head snapped up. "But I'm not… I won't replace Zack. He's her daddy! I'm Ahda… I've been Ahda since she was able to start talking." He drew a deep breath, and dropped his head back down to give his brother an apologetic kiss for the unintentional squeezing he'd just received. "Just… go on to the park. You're right… we're all too tired for this now."

Reno's lips thinned but he remained silent and put Tempest into the stroller, buckling the little straps before checking to make sure that there were enough diapers, wipes, powder, cream and a few changes of clothes in the diaper bags. The little girl shifted onto her side, her back to Cloud, and stared off to the side as Reno wheeled her out the door.

"Get some sleep, yo. Both of you look like hell." Reno closed the door behind him and started off toward the elevator with a silent Turk close on his heels.

The park was a welcome sight after so many months shut indoors, and Tempest tried to play and enjoy her time with Reno but it was obvious that she was still hurt by Cloud's refusal. In all honesty, Reno had sort of thought that Cloud would like the gesture or at least agree to spare Tempest's feelings.

"Hey, Temp?" Reno asked softly, pulling Tempest's attention away from the halfhearted sandcastle she was making. "Cloud still loves you, baby, he just can't—" a handful of sand stalled the rest of the sentence and Reno sputtered, spitting the foul tasting grit out again.

"Shut up. Cloud want only his babies. Not Tempie," said the tearful little brunette. "Not want Tempie no more now him babies coming."

"It's not like that, Temp. Cloud loves you as though you were his own, but I think he wants to make sure that you know that Zack is your biological parent." Reno hefted Tempest into his lap, petting her hair and trying to calm her down.

"No. Cloud not love Tempie no more!"

"Ms. Strife, we should be getting back now. It's getting late."

"Yeah, gimme a minute." Reno turned his attention back to the little girl in his arms, trying to think of a way to make her understand, but it did seem that Cloud was fobbing her off in favor of his own, biological, offspring. A frown wrinkled his brow. "Ask your Gramma about this, kid, because I don't know and she's been in his head so she knows how he works."

Lower lip poked out, Tempest closed her eyes and lay limp against Reno's chest. _Gamama?_

_Yes?_

_Why Cloud not love Tempie no more?_

_Who says he does not love you?_

Tempest frowned and tightened her grip on Reno's hair and shirt. _He not wanna be my daddy no more._

_Ah._ Jenova sighed. Perhaps her bloodline truly was defective? No, it was all due to Hojo's meddling. _Did Hojo's tampering damage you so much even before your birth?_

_I know Zack was bio… bio-logic-al data to make me,_ Tempest replied. _Him gone and Tempie wants a daddy _here_ instead of in Wifestweam._

_You will break what little remains of my son's heart if you persist in calling him daddy instead of Ahda, _Jenova scolded. _You are the only one of Zack's children to survive that thing's experimentation._

_Not fair! I wanna daddy too! Other kids have daddies! They play in the park with babies, but none for Tempie. None for me. I not wanna hurt Cloud, but I hurting too._ Tempest burst into tears against Reno's chest and pulled away from the presence of her grandmother.

"What happened?" Reno demanded fiercely, squeezing Tempest to his chest as he got up and stalked to the stroller, shoving it at the Turk on duty before heading back to the hotel. "What's wrong?"

"Gamma say hurt Cloud by call him daddy. I wanna daddy!" she wailed, beating on Reno's chest in frustration.

Reno sighed heavily and stopped at the edge of the park, watching families leave. They were all holding hands, laughing and talking; some with three and four kids, but there seemed to be more paired parents than single ones, and the single ones wore rings indicating a married partner.

"Tempest, look," he eased her back so that he could look her in the eye, "In your heart, Cloud is the closest thing to a father you're going to have unless someone manages to shove Zack back into a body and send him to us.

"But, you've got to remember that Zack and Cloud were… they were close, probably in love, long before I was on speaking terms with Cloud and hell and gone from when I was pregnant with you." Reno scrubbed a hand over his face and slapped his hand against his thigh.

"Zack is still Cloud's most important memory but you take first place among the living along with whatever kids Cloud and I will have together. Rufus will always take second to you and your brothers and sisters. But, just because Cloud wants you to call him 'Ahda' instead, doesn't mean he loves you any less."

Tempest blinked, trying to follow the convoluted logic. "You stupid."

"Yeah, I know, which is why I'm not on the list!" Reno said with a smirk. "Can't love stupid people, right? They always make things harder. Stop thinking Cloud doesn't love you, because it's stupid. Be the smart little girl I know you are and you won't have anything to worry about."

*.*

Cloud stretched out on the sofa, careful not to jostle Rufus too much. He finger-combed his brother's hair, carding out the few tangles. "It's so stupid, really," he murmured. "Reno thinks he loves me because I kept him trapped and dependent on me. Tempest thinks I'm her daddy because her biological father is dead and can't be here for her. You don't even know who I am, and I'm not sure I ever really want you to… but at the same time, I want to know what I missed not getting to…."

His voice trailed away for a moment. "But that wouldn't have happened anyway, and I know enough from after we met to know that it wasn't how everyone believed it was. It was just as horrible as mine, wasn't it, your childhood. Only worse, because _they_ were always there, always with you, always able to do whatever they wanted to you."

Rufus stirred uneasily, prompting Cloud to sit up a little and pull the older blond more upright. "You awake now?"

Rufus groaned, twisting to cuddle more against Cloud's chest. "Cold," he whispered.

"Just a sec." Cloud reached for the blanket on the back of the couch and shook it out over them. He tucked it around his brother. "Better?"

"Yeah. You… did it? It's over?" Rufus tipped his head to look up at Cloud. "Please tell me it's over."

Cloud laughed slightly, dropping a brief kiss on begging lips. "It's over. He's back to normal; took Tempest to the park. They've been gone awhile now, so they'll probably be getting back soon."

"What were you talking about?" Rufus blinked, tired eyes clearing just a little. "You said… it wouldn't have happened anyway? What did you mean?"

Cloud looked hopefully towards the door. Now would be the perfect time for Reno to come waltzing back in to save him from _this_ conversation. He wasn't ready. "Well, um…"

A knock sounded on the door. "President Strife, the woman and child have entered the building and are on their way up." The voice was muffled through the door, but clear enough.

Cloud blinked. "Oh, that's right. He wore one of his dresses. I thought all the Turks had been briefed on his condition. Remind me to take that up with Tseng, will you?"

Rufus chuckled weakly. "I will."

"Thanks." Cloud sighed, letting his head drop against the back of the couch. "Hey, Rufus?"

"What?"

"If you loved a guy, and he died…." Cloud bit his lip, brow furrowing. "Tempest doesn't want me to be Ahda anymore. She wants to call me daddy. But that… that's not right. It's… I already stole his life. I don't want to steal his last child."

Rufus remained silent, gazing up at Cloud sleepily. When he finally opened his mouth, the door opened.

Reno breezed through, still holding Tempest to his chest. "Gonna put the kid down for a nap," he announced as he hiked up the steps, only shooting a quick look at the still entwined pair of blondes before turning his attention back to Tempest.

"The child was crying at the park. Miss Strife only barely calmed her down before we left." The Turk gave his report and then went back into the hallway, closing the door quietly once he was finished.

"Crap."

"Let me guess. You told her you didn't want her to call you daddy." Rufus sounded faintly amused.

"Yeah, she wasn't real happy."

"Mm." Rufus rubbed his cheek against Cloud's chest, shifting a little to get more comfortable. "Let me sleep?"

"Yeah," Cloud answered softly. His gaze moved to the top of the stairs. Reno would be coming soon.

Reno came down the steps a short time later, his hair crimped in places where Tempest had clung tightly. "Hey," he said quietly, gesturing with his jaw at Rufus, "Is he gonna be okay?"

Cloud glanced down at Rufus' slack features. "I hope so. He needs to eat, but he's so exhausted right now that I doubt he'll wake up for another couple hours."

"Might need to see about getting a nurse to come up and start him on an I.V. so that he can get some sleep and nutrients at the same time." Reno stood back from the pair, just watching them with a brief wistful expression before planting a smirk on his lips and erasing the look all together. "You can put him in my bed upstairs. I can call the maid up to change the sheets, or just have her give us a few sets?"

Cloud blinked. "Mamma…. Reno! Why didn't Mamma ever come?"

"Shh, shh, not so loud. The last I knew, Sheila's lab burnt down and she was busy overseeing the rebuilding. After that, I don't know, but let me call her right quick to see if she's okay." He went to the kitchen and grabbed the phone, flipping through Cloud's address book for the number.

He called, got the machine, and frowned. "She's not picking up. Is this her cell number?" Reno asked as he peeked around the corner at the blonde.

"Yeah, but she never answers that. You have to leave a message."

"Oh." Reno called again and left a message for her to call back as soon as possible. That done, he closed the address book and dialed housekeeping for a few sets of sheets, then, finally, ordered an early dinner from room service.

"Gonna have some soup and sandwiches brought up in a few, some ice cream too. Sheets will be here shortly, and I'm gonna go check to see what we've got as far as potions go. Tseng and Rude need sleep, but maybe a potion will help them long enough to get them home? Or, are you and Rufus gonna take the other bed and leave me and Temp with the pull out down here?" Reno took a seat on the chair to Cloud's right so that he was close enough to talk quietly and keep from waking Rufus.

"Oh. I'm not… I don't think…." Cloud shook his head. "I'm still too tired to make sense. Why the hell are you so perky?"

Reno shrugged with a wry smirk curving one corner of his mouth. "I've got a theory about that but you're tired and need to rest, so I'll get around to telling you once you've got enough working brain cells to think about it."

"Rufus and I will stay here. Tseng and Rude looked pretty comfortable together last time I saw them. Potion… oh, no." Cloud shook his head, frowning. "We've overdosed on those things enough. We all just need to sleeperate and recover. Why are you bouncing?" The last question was almost a wail.

"Sleep first. I'll answer questions later." Reno hopped up from his chair and all but skipped into the kitchen, immediately setting about putting the mess back into order.

Cloud's pants were still in the dishwasher, which drew a strange snorting giggle from Reno's throat as he tossed the soggy pants into the sink and reran the dishwasher. He tried to stay quiet, really he did, but he ended up humming along to an odd tune in his head as he scrubbed Tempest's highchair, the table, and the counters.

Cloud blinked after him before looking down at his sleeping brother. Shrugging helplessly, he snuggled down, tangling his limbs with Rufus'. He was asleep three breaths later.

Reno swept the kitchen floor, but decided that it wasn't good enough despite the fact that housekeeping had been in only hours before. In the end, the redhead was on his hands and knees, scrubbing the kitchen floor, humming a light, merry tune as he did so.

Rude opened his eyes. Stared at the messy tangle of black hair that stank as badly as it tasted, and spluttered trying to get it back out of his mouth. Tseng scrunched into the covers when he got up, making a discontented noise. Rude smoothed the blankets back up, tucking them tightly around the lithe figure. Tseng muttered something unintelligible, and snuggled into it.

Rude stared at him a moment longer before deciding that if Tseng's hair smelled that bad, and he was still smelling something awful, it had to be himself. A glance around the room confirmed Tempest was sleeping in her crib, so he headed for the shower.

Clean and swathed in a bathrobe, he made his way downstairs to find something to eat. "Why are you scrubbing the floor?"

"Hi!" Reno replied in a peppy voice, looking up the length of Rude's bathrobe to find his former partner's face. He grinned cheerily. "It's night, I'm bouncy, and everyone's asleep. This is the quietest thing I could think to do."

He blinked at Rude. "Oh, I guess I should go clean the bathrooms, too," Reno murmured to himself, sitting back on his heels and frowning thoughtfully. "Think that the maid service will let me use some of their cleaning supplies if I asked? Oh, and soup and sandwiches are on their way up. They should be here soon if you wanna go get dressed?"

"Robe's enough," Rude retorted, "and no, they won't. They get paid to clean, so stop taking their paychecks."

Reno frowned at Rude and finished up the last area he'd been working on when Rude came in, just to be spiteful. "If I don't do something, I'm gonna go nuts. It's almost as bad as when Hojo was giving me those altered injections and I was so fucking hyper that I ended up not sleeping for days on end. But, I know how it happened this time."

Rude blanched, remembering those days well. His eyes narrowed, looking over Reno's form. "Maybe you should try some things that are considered more geared for women this time," he suggested.

"Yeah," Reno snorted as he got to his feet and poured his wash water down the drain. "I don't think it would be a very bright idea to go on missions where I'm dealing with psychotic jerk-offs and explosives while I'm pregnant." He washed up his hands and then went over to the kitchen table, legs bouncing almost as soon as he sat down.

Rude eyed him thoughtfully. "You could always take up sewing again," he offered, remembering the time Reno had tried that. "You could make clothes for yourself, Tempest and the baby. Or quilts."

"It's not active enough. Maybe once I calm down a little bit I'll give it a shot again, or when I'm the size of a house and can't even see my own dick for the Heidigger sized baby-belly bein' in the way. Right now, I've got the energy of four men plus all of the potions they were taking to keep them awake and hard enough to fuck me for a few months. I've gotta burn it off or I'll drive everyone insane." Reno got up again from the table, pacing around it a few times.

Room service knocked and Reno bolted for the door, both to keep the knock from waking Rufus and Cloud as well as to have something to do instead of pacing in circles. He thanked the man, pushed the cart in, and accepted the spare sheets he'd brought up from housekeeping.

"Here, get some food in your belly. I'm gonna go clean the bathrooms, make the bed, and see about giving Tseng a bath." Reno flit over to the steps and was halfway up before he realized that he'd forgotten the sheets on the table and had to go back for them.

Rude sighed and took a sandwich. He was halfway through swallowing when he got the mental of Reno bathing Tseng and choked on his food.

It turned out that making the empty bed came first. Reno tossed the dirty sheets out into the hallway and went to the spare room Tseng and Rude had been sharing. The first whiff of the Wutaiian swiftly rearranged the ideas further. There would be no sense in cleaning the bathroom if he was only going to turn around and cart a grossly unhygienic Tseng in there to dirty it up again.

Reno didn't even bother to wake Tseng up; he simply hefted the slim brunette into his arms and carted him into the bathroom. Tseng woke once Reno started the water, only to find himself seated on said redhead's lap like an invalid. He scowled at Reno but only received a bright smile in return.

That was a bit too strange. First, Reno only smiled like that when he was about to go on a mission that would result in serious explosions and a high mortality rate. Second, there was no malice in it, which caused the stoic brunette's brow to rise in silent question.

"Yeah, yeah, I know; scary, right?" Reno snorted and settled Tseng into the tub. "Yet another wonderfully fucked up present from our lovely mad scientist. Now, stop looking at me like that."

Reno washed Tseng to within an inch of his life, dragging more than one startled and indignant yelp from him. By the end of the twenty minute washing, Tseng almost literally squeaked when he moved. Not a single crevice had been passed over. The thick black hair had been washed twice. Reno even brushed Tseng's teeth for him, despite the Wutaiian's protests.

While Tseng was drying off, having ordered the redhead to allow him at least that much dignity, Reno ran into the spare bedroom and changed those sheets and blankets too, tossing the soiled ones out into the hallway to join the other set.

"Now," Reno said, grinning at his former boss as Tseng emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips, "You need to take your skinny ass downstairs and eat. There's soup and sandwiches down in the kitchen."

"You realize that I'm nude," Tseng protested.

"You realize that you're going back to bed after you eat," Reno retorted.

"Good point. But, I still require clothing."

"I'll lay out some jammies while you eat."

"Jammies?" Tseng quirked an eyebrow.

"Shut up. I've got a two year old."

Tseng turned and went downstairs to join Rude at the table while Reno went to do as he'd said and laid out a pair of pajamas for both Rude and Tseng.

Rude looked up, eyed him, and returned to his sandwich. He made no attempt to hide his smirk.

"Just shut up," Tseng remarked primly and settled on the chair across from Rude, taking up a sandwich and biting into it to discourage conversation. He finished it quickly, finding that he was hungrier than he'd thought.

"What is wrong with Reno now?" he asked as he grabbed a bowl and ladled some of the soup into it. "He grinned at me," he said with a twist of his lips, the only tell as to how much it had affected him.

"Pregnant," Rude offered.

"I'm moving back to my own home if he's going to continue in this vein for long. Was he like this… oh, I suppose you wouldn't know. I'll have to ask President Strife when he wakes." Tseng shot a quick look over at the blonde pile on the couch and shook his head. "It's no wonder he was as mentally strained when he came back if this was what he had to deal with when Reno was pregnant the last time."

"Whazzit?" came a muffled voice from the blond in question.

"Nothing important at the moment, sir," Tseng replied with an assuring glance over his shoulder. "Just curious as to whether Reno was quite as… energetic, the last time he was expecting."

"Horny," Cloud muttered, shifting carefully. He eased out from under his brother and stretched, giving the two Turks a hell of a show. He looked around uncertainly. "Don't I have a bathrobe around here? Reno was horny, almost every time I saw him. And he rearranged the furniture in the cave a couple times, too, I think."

"The rearranging might've just been nesting urges; he's always been horny, so I don't consider that a symptom of his pregnancy." Tseng stood and called up the steps for a robe and caught it when Reno tossed it down. The redhead had been armed with a filthy washrag when he'd appeared, so it was safe to assume that he would remain upstairs for a time yet.

Tseng tossed the robe to Cloud and went back to his seat, taking up his spoon for a sip of the chocobo noodle soup.

Cloud pulled the robe on and belted it loosely. He shuffled into the kitchen and flopped into one of the chairs. "Lemme guess, chocobo salad sandwiches and chocobo noodle soup?"

"Reno's favorite sick foods," Tseng remarked with a small smirk. "He brought some over to my apartment several years ago when I'd taken ill. He was almost mothering. But, now I'm assuming that it was yet another symptom of what Hojo was doing to him."

"Maybe." Cloud tried one of the sandwiches, winced, and set it on his plate. "Think I'll pass on those."

"Dry," Rude agreed. "Soup's tolerable."

Cloud had a bowl of the soup. "Tseng, one of the Turks referred to Reno as a woman. See that the memo goes around again, will you?" Tseng, mouth full, nodded his acceptance of the task. "We've got a call in to Mamma, since she never showed up for some reason. Either of you get a call from her?"

Twin headshakes. Cloud's frown increased a bit. "And, well… Reno wore us all out. This won't happen again for another three years or so, depending on how long he nurses and barring illness. If my cousins haven't discovered how to reverse the process, or lessen the heat…?"

Tseng looked up from his soup. "You wish to know if we will cooperate with impregnating him."

"Yeah."

Rude grunted an assent around a mouthful of sandwich. Tseng took a bite of his, chewing thoughtfully. "The company is somewhat disarrayed," he pointed out when he'd finished. "Both the President and the two top Turks have been unable to fulfill their normal duties to the company. It will very likely take some time to get things straightened out.

"However," he held up a hand, forestalling Cloud's burgeoning protest, "if certain measures are taken to ensure that such disarray is avoided, I will certainly lend my assistance."

"The next heat shouldn't be as bad or last nearly as long," Cloud informed him. "This one only lasted so long because of that passage being sewn shut after Temp's birth. He got pregnant right after it got opened up."

"Even so, given that you and Rude have…" Tseng paused delicately, "ah, certain issues, and that Rufus is even more worn down than I myself; it would be prudent to ensure there are at least four others available to provide us time to rest and attend to our duties."

Cloud sighed, scrubbing his hand over his face. "Reno only had three others he thought he could trust. Reeve refused to meet with me; Vincent wasn't interested; and Cid…," another sigh, "is the reason I needed so many pilots trained for the delivery service."

"I see." Tseng frowned. "That does present… complications."

Low sounds of frustration drifted down the steps; Reno's irritation with a supposed stain on the bathroom floor rather vocal for such a small thing. Tempest called out to the redhead and stomping footsteps crossed the hallway upstairs, followed by unintelligible crooning.

Cloud glanced towards the stairs and sighed. "I suppose you're right. I suppose…." He leaned back, pushing his empty bowl away, and chewed at his lower lip as he thought. "I suppose those partners had better come from the Turks. If we pair up the male Turks, and put them on month-long rotations guarding Reno, he should be able to get to know them."

He shot a look across the table at Rude. "You'd still be assigned as his permanent guard, though." Rude nodded, looking glumly at the dry sandwich in his hand before taking another bite. "Tseng, I'll leave it to you to work out the scheduling, and to make sure all the Turks are fully informed of the situation, the possibility that they'll be asked to assist during the next heat, and given the opportunity to opt out."

"Sir," Tseng agreed and refilled his bowl. "Perhaps you should wake Rufus and feed him." He offered the bowl and a clean spoon to Cloud, then took his plate and the half-eaten sandwich to the sink to be cleaned later.

Cloud accepted the bowl and headed for his brother. He set the food on the end table within easy reach before resettling himself on the couch and his brother in his lap. Rufus woke during the jostling, and gave him a sleepy glare. "I've got food. Eat some of it before you go back to sleep."

"Nnhh… don't wanna."

"You can eat it, I can feed it to you, or…" Cloud's eyes lit with mischief, "I can tell Reno that you're sick and let him ta-"

"I'll eat!" Rufus interrupted hastily. "But I don't want to move, and I don't think I can eat much."

"So I'll feed you, then." Cloud shifted them a bit more and started spooning soup into his brother's very reluctant mouth.

Reno tiptoed down the steps, exaggerating his movements comically. He was still wired and bouncy, so most of his movements were exaggerated. "Awww!" he cooed at the pair of blondes, giggling oddly as he watched them. "You two are so cute! Rude, aren't they cute?" he called over his shoulder, yet kept his gaze pinned to the blondes staring at him as though he'd grown another head.

Cloud shook his head slightly. "Here have another bite." He offered a half-spoonful to Rufus.

"No, I don't think it will stay down if I try to eat any more."

"Hn." Cloud examined the bowl. "That's fine then. You can have some more later." He set the bowl aside and looked at Reno. "Tempest go back to sleep?"

"Yeah, I woke her up growling at the freaking stain on the bathroom floor." Reno rocked back and forth on his feet, from ball to heel, hands clasped behind him, and all but beaming at the vision the two made. "She made me snuggle her to sleep."

Reno tipped his head to the side, the giga-watt smile slowly drooping. Instead he watched the two blondes curiously, obviously working something out in his head. A wry grin curled his lips and he sighed, shaking his head before joining the other Turks at the table. "So, anybody got some cards or something?"

Rufus turned his head to watch Reno walk to the Turks. "Hey, Cloud?"

"Hmm?" Cloud had been watching the three at the table as well, but turned his attention back to Rufus.

"He seems… different."

"Mmhm. Have to take some samples to the cousins tomorrow." Cloud yawned, and amended, "Or maybe the day after. I think I'll sleep tomorrow."

"Could you call for my car? I should go home, now that he's pregnant," Rufus said softly.

"No one is going anywhere. You and Cloud get the bed upstairs, Tseng and Rude get the bed they've been sharing, and I'll bring Temp down here with me." Reno didn't bother to turn around; he simply stirred the soup with the ladle and watched the noodles dance in the thin broth.

Tseng stood and touched Rude's shoulder briefly, motioning him up the steps. They'd been finished eating for awhile, simply enjoying the fact that there wasn't a pressing urgency to copulate with the redhead again. Now, though, tiredness made itself known once again and they made their way upstairs. Reno stared down into the soup for a moment longer and then stood, heading upstairs to bring Tempest down so that Cloud and Rufus could go on to bed.

"Stop, all three of you," Cloud ordered. "Rufus and I are fine where we are. Tseng, you and Rude sleep in his room, and Reno, you sleep in your room with Tempest. All any of us needs is another day or so of sleep and enough food to feed half the planet, and I'm not inclined to move again." An expression of dismay crossed his face, and he amended, "Except to go to the bathroom."

"I don't wan' get up," Rufus slurred, head lolling on Cloud's shoulder, already nearly asleep again.

"It's okay," Cloud murmured, "I won't make you move."

"Mrfpgp." Rufus' lolling quit as he snuggled more into the younger blond and tugged the blanket around his neck. Soft snoring started immediately.

Cloud smiled down at him for a moment. It was gone when he looked back up at Reno. "He's in no shape to be climbing stairs, Rei. And I'm too tired to want to move."

Reno's lips tightened but he nodded curtly and spun on his heel, stalking to the door. "I'm going to the roof," he gritted out tersely and slammed the door behind him, picking up a Turk bodyguard on his way to the elevator.


	37. Chapter 33: Pregnancy Take Two

**The Experiment**

**Authors: Yahnkehy and The Prince's Jewel**

Notes: This is a collaboration fanfic, not role-play, per se, but similar being as it is a joint effort.

Genre: Final Fantasy VII, post AC, post DoC

Spoilers: Possibly a few, but mostly just mentions of major happenings in the original FF7 game, some for Advent Children.

Warnings: Uniquely done MPREG *ducks rotten tomatoes*, angst, broken Cloud, pissy Reno, slight OOC, hurt/comfort, yaoi, kissing, brat.

Pairing: Cloud x Reno

Disclaimer: Not mine; there'd be more yaoi if it was.

**Chapter 33: Pregnancy; Take Two**

If it weren't for the fact that he wasn't in heat anymore, Reno would almost swear that he wasn't pregnant. In the last month, he hadn't had the first twinge of nausea and he felt much more energetic than he had when he'd been pregnant with Tempest. It was much better this time around, and so far it was looking like the symptoms of his last pregnancy were due to Hojo's machinations, just to torment the redhead further.

Rude was off on rotation and helping Tseng, and Tseng was too busy recruiting Turks and running the office to come and visit. Rufus only showed when Cloud was over. And Cloud hadn't been over all that regularly. He still managed to show up at least once a week, but whenever Reno called him he was usually with Rufus.

The inkling that had been planted that first day after the heat ended had spouted, grown and borne fruit. It was his own fault for agreeing to Cloud and Rufus' relationship, after all, but it still sucked to know what was going on.

"Hey, Temp, wanna go for a walk?" Reno asked as he hefted his daughter out of the tub and started toweling her off. "Figure we could both use a good long walk. What do ya say?"

"Go to park? Wanna play wiff kids; Mama boring." Tempest smacked wet hands to either side of his face, grinning at him.

"Yeah, yeah; you've got a mouth like mine. I'm gonna have to do something about that. But, we're gonna hafta schedule our walk for later, and we've gotta keep it quiet. I wanna surprise you, okay?" Reno scrubbed the towel over her hair and then got her dressed.

"Pruh-prize! I like pruh-prizes! Why we gotta wait? Want pruh-prize now!"

"Gotta wait because Cloud is supposed to come over today for his weekly visit." Reno grimaced and hefted her up, taking her into their bedroom and putting her in her playpen while he stripped out of his wet clothes.

Since the heat had ended, Reno had taken to wearing jeans and loose tee-shirts rather than dresses. There wasn't a need to hide anymore since Hojo's daughters were no longer trying to bring him in to complete the experiment their father had begun. Reno tugged on a plain blue tee-shirt and a pair of socks before adjusting Tempest's dress to make sure she looked as adorable as possible for the visit with Cloud.

He took her downstairs and put her on the floor with a small pile of toys and went to the kitchen to make a pot of tea and find a snack for himself and Tempest.

*-*

Cloud smiled as Rufus snuggled against his side. The older blond was asleep – again – and snoring softly. Even now, a solid month after their ordeal, Rufus tended to sleep more often than not, even if he didn't mean to. Cloud took the glass out of his brother's slack hand, setting it gently on the table in front of the bench.

Rufus was still too thin, still too pale, still too tired. Cloud spent as much time with him as he could, never certain that his brother would wake up. Hojo's experimentations during his youth, the injuries he'd sustained when the Shin-Ra building fell, and Geostigma had effectively destroyed his brother's health. He hadn't realized that when he'd asked Rufus to help with Reno's heat, and that had only weakened his brother further.

His cousins were examining the samples he's swiped. Cloud had yet to tell Rufus what he'd done, still waiting to hear back from them. "Maybe someday I'll tell you the truth," he whispered, gently tousling his older brother's hair. "But I think… I think I'd rather you never remember, my own."

The snores hitched, and Rufus grunted, shifting. Tired blue eyes opened, blinking accusingly at Cloud before filling with dismay. "I went to sleep again?" Rufus asked thickly.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it. Nothing's so important you can't sleep." Cloud smiled down at him, dropping a light kiss on the upturned lips. "Besides, I like it when you cuddle up to me."

"Mnhm." Rufus yawned, stretched. "Hmnhn. Gods, I'm still so tired."

"How about I carry you up to bed?" Cloud offered. "You can sleep while I go see Rei and Tempest."

"Okay." Rufus made no attempt to argue, wrapping his arms sleepily around Cloud's neck when the younger man picked him up. He nuzzled against Cloud's bare chest, sleepy disjointed half-words burbling occasionally from his lips.

Rufus' bed was kept turned down, his servants knowing he could be carried in at any time. Cloud eased his brother onto the bed, and tucked the covers around him. He favored the older blond with a lingering kiss. "Sleep well."

"Mmhm." Rufus snuggled down into his pillows, asleep again before Cloud got out of the room. The blond headed back to the pool's dressing room, snagging his shirt and changing out of the swim trunks he wore. He should have known that even a short swim would be too much for Rufus, but water exercises were easier on his brother's weakened body, and he couldn't go entirely without exercise.

Dressed, he went out to Fenrir, and within minutes, he was pulling up to the hotel. He greeted the Turks outside Reno's door, and knocked.

"It's open," Reno called as he rubbed the sticky and crushed pieces of apple from Tempest's face. "We were just havin' a snack."

Cloud opened the door and stepped in. "Hey."

"Yo." Reno waved two fingers at Cloud and made a last swipe of the wet cloth over Tempest's cheek before she launched herself at Cloud's leg.

"Up!" she demanded, arms raised out to him. "Pwease, up!"

"Hey, Temp." Cloud bent and swung the girl up, perching her on a jeans-clad hip. "Got any plans today?"

"Mama said park, then we go to pruh-prize!" Tempest grinned at him innocently and then looked over at Reno. "Cloud come wiff?"

"He can go to the park with us if he wants to." Reno shrugged, thumbs tucked into his pockets. "Cloud can't know the surprise until later, though. So that part will have to wait until later."

"Guess we'll go to the park, then," Cloud agreed quietly. "Rei…" he paused, giving Reno a long look. "Reno, will we need a car for whatever the surprise is?"

A bland grin touched Reno's mouth. "Nope, I've got it all taken care of." He patted Cloud on the back and went to grab the diaper bag, shoving wet wipes inside along with a clean dress for Tempest. "You're gonna love it," he promised and then went to the door, holding it open for Cloud to step through.

Shrugging slightly, Cloud started for the elevator, noting that the Turks fell in behind Reno. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm good; no nausea, no aching, and no food reactions." Reno punched the button for the elevator and leaned back against the wall beside it, looking at Cloud closely with a tiny frown between his brows. He opened his mouth to speak but the elevator dinged and he shook it off.

"Temp says I'm boring, though." Reno snorted and stepped into the elevator, tucking his thumbs into his pockets again, diaper bag dangling at his wrist.

"You? Boring?" Cloud frowned. "That doesn't sound like you. Why is Rei… Reno boring, Temp?"

Reno shook his head at her but she ignored him. "Mama watches outside lots. He quiet and frowns. Tempess have to make him happy lots."

Cloud shot Reno another look. He shifted Tempest to his other hip, then up to his shoulders. "If you wanna go out, you can, you know. You're not a prisoner or anything," he said cautiously.

"I know. But it's not what she makes it sound like," Reno said with a shrug. "I've been thinking about the babies is all. Been trying to figure out how I'm gonna handle two kids instead of just one. Trying to pick names and shit like that. I'm not staring outside like I'm afraid to leave."

"You have the Turks help when you need a break," Cloud replied easily. "They can play with Temp or watch the…." Cloud stopped talking, blinking stupidly at Reno. "Wait. Did you say babies?"

"It's too early to tell, but the doc says it sounds like two heartbeats in there." Reno shrugged again and stepped off of the elevator when the door opened into the lobby. "Come on, Temp wants to go to the park."

"Twins?" Cloud choked out, following the redhead. "You… and I… twins?"

"Doc says that's most likely, yeah. I'm gonna have twins, as far as we know. Hence the need to sit and stare at nothing a lot; I took the news a lot worse than you did." Reno pushed the doors open and stepped out into the midday sunshine, turning his face to the sky and breathing deeply.

"Twins?" Cloud repeated plaintively.

"Yes, Cloud, twins. You're not deaf and you aren't hearing things. I am going to give birth to twins." Reno shot Cloud a disgruntled look and took Tempest from Cloud's slumped shoulders. "Now that you're brain dead, let's go to the park so that Tempest can play."

"Park!" Tempest chirped and started bouncing in Reno's arms. "Go, mama! Park! Play wiff kids!"

"Yeah, yeah; we're going." Reno crossed the street and started down the sidewalk. The Turk bumped Cloud's shoulder to indicate he should follow and then hurried to catch up to the pair.

Cloud blinked, looking up at his shoulders where Tempest had just been, then at the redhead hustling down the street. "Yeah, but twins?" he demanded, hurrying to catch up. "I mean… twins!"

Reno stopped and turned to face Cloud, lips thinned and a frown bowing his lips down. "Yeah, your sperm are fast little shits, and greedy too. I'm having twins; two babies who will likely look identical."

Cloud stopped dead, a look of disgust quickly overtaking the headbutted-by-chocobo expression he'd been sporting. "I have suddenly lost what little interest I had in sex," he declared slowly, to the amusement of the Turk guards and a number of the passersby.

"Like that's anything new," Reno snorted and stalked off.

Cloud cursed quietly, but started moving, catching up just as they reached the entrance of the park. "Hey, maybe I picked a bad day to come visit. You had that surprise all set up for Temp, after all. I'll just go back and see if…."

Reno stared evenly at Cloud, head cocked back just a little bit and tipped to the left. It was an expression he'd worn in front of Cloud on several occasions, but that was back when Cloud was still hunting Sephiroth. Tempest just looked back and forth between her parents, sensing the tension but unable to do anything about it.

"Or I can take Tempest to play on the swings?" Cloud finished weakly. He knew that look. Knew it all too well, and even knowing it was _Reno_ he was with, it was the memories of what happened when his wife gave him that look that he was remembering.

"Whatever you wanna do is fine by me," Reno answered in a lazy tone, his expression never flickering. "You can go back to Rufus, or you can spend time with Tempest, I don't care which you do."

He knew that tone, too. Reno's sister had used it on him often enough. It truly wouldn't matter to Reno which choice he made: neither would be the correct one now. He sighed. "I should have called first, instead of just expecting you to be waiting on me since I usually come around this time. I'm… sorry. About you having to have twins."

Reno rolled his eyes in disgust and handed Tempest over, folding his arms over his chest. "The docs said that there's a genome or chromosome or… something, in my DNA that codes for twins. It's kinda how I ended up pregnant with 'em. Men determine the sex, and women determine the number. But, I'm just enough of a woman on the inside after Hojo's experiments that I can make twins."

"Oh." Cloud looked at the little girl he was holding again. "You're going to have two little brothers or sisters. Swings?"

"Swings!" Tempest crowed and leaned towards them, arms out and reaching. Reno simply watched the pair.

Cloud took her to the swings. And the slide. And the sandbox. The monkey bars. The fountain. The bathroom, four times. Back to the swings. Over to the teeter-totters, and around the merry-go-round until Tempest threw up.

Reno watched the whole time, his expression not quite as bland as before. But when Tempest heaved, he put a stop to the whole thing. "I think you guys have had enough fun for one day."

"Pruh-prize now?" Tempest asked with a weak little smile, still a little pale from puking.

Cloud looked down at his puke-covered jeans. "I'm gonna have to go home and change."

"Go on home, then. You can see the surprise when you come over next time." Reno looked down at Tempest with a small smile, his eyes finally softening. "That okay with you, Temp?"

"Cloud see pruh-prize tomorrow?"

Cloud opened his mouth to agree, only to be forestalled.

"Baby," Reno knelt and ran a wet wipe over her mouth and hands, cleaning up the mess as best he could without a bathtub. "Cloud's a very busy man and he doesn't have a lot of time to spend with us anymore. But, he'll come next week and see the surprise, okay?"

Tempest frowned and looked over at Cloud longingly. She sighed and nodded. "Okay, I show him next time."

"Reno…" Cloud sighed. He gave Tempest an unhappy look, and headed for Fenrir. His guards followed him; the other two remaining with Reno and Tempest. He went home, and stared at his phone for several minutes before dialing Reno's number. He got voicemail, and left a stilted apology for not having said goodbye.

Reno stood and carried Tempest back to the apartment to wash her up. By the time Tempest was dressed and ready to go, Reno was ready to leave. The bags were ready to go, electromag rod was charged, and he had a pocket full of gil. He left the bedroom with his things. The phone's message light was flashing from under the bed where it had vibrated itself off of the nightstand.

"Ready, Temp?" he asked as he situated her into her stroller, bags slung over his shoulder.

"Pruh-prize!" Tempest crowed, feeling much better after her bout of sickness at the park.

"Time to punch in," Reno said as he swung open the door and rolled the stroller out. He dropped his bags and swung the rod, catching one Turk in the head and sending him to the floor unconscious. The other went for his gun, but hesitated for fear of hurting Tempest. Reno took him down as well, nearly cracking the unfortunate Turk's head open.

Tempest's eyes were huge in her face as she watched her mother take down the Turks, horrified but not really surprised. Reno retracted his electromag rod and stuffed it into his pocket before sedately strolling to the elevator and then out of the hotel.

*-*

His cousins had called, with worse news than he'd expected. Now, Reno was… "Gone?"

"Yes, sir. He knocked out both operatives guarding him."

Cloud sighed. "I see. Thank you."

Rude waited. Cloud looked up to see him glaring. "You're the only one I will send to him, Rude. Just… make sure he's okay. He made his choice. We have to… respect that." The tall man turned on his heel and stalked out.

Cloud turned his unseeing gaze back to the report on his desk. Memories fought each other. After a few more minutes, he walked over to the balcony window. He jumped, wing spreading and taking him high into the air. It took no time at all to reach his destination.

"Cloud?"

"Reno's made his choice." He had to force the words out. "I wasn't… good enough."

*-*

"Mama bad. Cloud gonna be mad at you. You get a spanking!" Tempest yelled at Reno from the playpen he'd set her down in. The hotel was nowhere near as nice as the one that Cloud had supplied for them, but it was good enough for the night.

"I seriously doubt that, Tempest. Cloud doesn't give a shit what we do or where we go." Reno strode out of the bathroom, toweling his newly dyed hair. The color was flattering, but definitely not the signature red he'd had before. Instead he sported a nice, blendable black. He'd decided to go back to the dresses since he'd be showing in the near future. And, even if Cloud never came sniffing around Rude would eventually so the need to look as plain and unnoticeable as possible was a big point.

"Cloud come for me. I tell gramama and she tell Cloud and Cloud come for me and you get spanking!"

"You'll keep this to yourself, Tempest, or I'll tan that little backside of yours. I'm tired of sympathy and being a responsibility that he doesn't want or need, and I'm sick and fucking tired of being a backup." Reno flopped down on the bed and curled up on his side, facing his little girl.

"You know how hurt you felt when Cloud said he wouldn't be your daddy?" Tempest nodded. "Well, magnify that by a couple million and that's how it feels to be put aside until it's convenient."

"Stupid, stupid Mama! I want my Cloud back! I want Big! I want Dot! I want Fufus!"

"In a few months, you'll have 'em back, Temp. I dunno which one will keep you, but one of 'em will, I think." Reno rolled away and put his hands over the small bulge of his belly. "Go to sleep, we've got a long way to go tomorrow."

Tempest cried and sat in her playpen, her little hands over her face and loud sobs echoing in the otherwise still room. Reno sighed and got up, taking her out of the playpen and putting her in bed with him. He snuggled her close, stroking her hair back until she finally fell into exhaustion-induced sleep.

"Doc said…" Reno sighed and clutched Tempest closer, willing himself to sleep.

*.*

Rufus stared at Cloud, uncomprehendingly. His already pale skin drained of the little color it had. "You… you're lying."

"I wish I was."

"Get out."

Cloud stepped forward, hand reaching for his brother. "Ru-"

Rufus recoiled, his cane smacking forcefully against the outstretched hand. "I have no use for you. Get out."

Cloud cradled his hand against his chest, eyes wide with shock and pain. His first two steps back were slow and uncertain, but the uncompromising disgust and anger in the blue eyes that met his were too much. He turned and fled, his wing stretching as he reached the edge of the plate. He hurled himself from it as the first sobbing cry escaped.

He flew mindlessly, not willing to face the reality of what had just happened, not willing to be alone again. He'd just become used to having lovers and a family again… and now… now all he had left were responsibilities. He hovered a moment, taking the time to call Tseng. He left a brief message, before resuming his flight with more purpose.

He let himself fall over the mountains of his hometown, welcoming the familiar sensation of physical pain as he crashed into the peak and began tumbling. Hazily, he sent a thought out to his adopted daughter. _Wasn't good enough, again, Temp. Won't ever be good enough. Tell Rei that I _– the rest of the message went unsent as his head smashed into a jagged edge hard enough to knock him out.

Tempest woke up screaming, beating at Reno's arms. Reno blinked at her, trying to wake up enough to figure out what was going on, and how to fix it. "Whoa, wait, Temp…."

"Cloud, Cloud… Mama, Cloud's…" Tempest turned, her eyes red rimmed with tears, and punched him across the face. "You hurted him! He said not good enough, never good enough. FIX HIM!"

"I can't fix him, damn it," Reno growled, rubbing his jaw. "I dunno where he is and I kinda don't have—"

"Home, mountains; Cloud went home."

Reno groaned and rolled from the bed, snatching up the phone as he got to his feet. They'd have to leave soon. He dialed Rufus' number and paced while it rang.

Rufus stared at his phone as it rang. Finally he reached for it. The number was unfamiliar, so he snapped it open. "Shinra."

"What the fuck happened to Cloud, god damn it? Tempest woke up screaming," Reno barked into the line.

"You left him. I owe you nothing." Rufus snapped the phone shut.

Reno gaped and slammed the phone down on the cradle only to snatch it up again and dial Rude's number, hoping for a better response.

"Rude."

"Aibou, do you know anything about what's happened to Cloud? Tempest woke up screaming. She said something about him going home to the mountains."

"Some. Where are you?"

"Mideel; was heading to Wutai but we got side tracked."

"I thought so." There was a decided smirk to Rude's tone. "Open the fuckin' door."

Reno's brows went up but he did as he'd been told. "I'm starting to think that you implanted a fucking tracer in my body somewhere while I wasn't looking."

"If you weren't pregnant, I'd knock you on your ass," the larger man growled. "Now, what about the boss?"

"I know." Reno stepped back to let Rude into the room. "Tempest woke up screaming about Cloud and being broken or something. She said he went back to Nibelheim. Then I called Rufus to see what the fuck was going on, because Cloud's been so far in Rufus' ass the last month that I'm surprised they haven't merged yet, and the little bastard said he owed me nothing and hung up. That's when I called you."

Rude gave him a look of utter scorn, and knelt by Tempest. "What happened?"

She latched onto him and rubbed her face on his coat, wiping away snot and tears. "Him in the mountains, said not good enough but stopped alla sudden. Fix him, Big?"

"What the fuck was that look for?" Reno demanded, folding his arms over his chest.

"You heard him speak? Tell me exactly what he said," Rude instructed the little girl as he stood up, cradling her. He would deal with Reno when he'd learned what his charge knew of his boss.

"Said not good enough, never be good enough. Tell Rei that I, and he stopped." Tempest curled her fingers around Rude's tie and pillowed her head against his shoulder. "Fix him, Big. He's hurted."

Rude drew a deep breath, and turned to Reno. "Pack. We're going to Nibelheim." He turned and strode out the door, carrying Tempest to the waiting helicopter.

Reno opened his mouth to argue, but now wasn't the time for it. Instead, he folded up the playpen, grabbed their bags, and strode out to the chopper, slinging the luggage inside. He climbed inside without another word.

Rude already had his headset on and Tempest securely fastened, so as soon Reno fastened his door, he took off. He waited until Reno had his seatbelt fastened and his headset in place before he flipped the switch for the turbos and practically laid the bird on its side turning towards Nibelheim.

They'd been in the air for nearly ten minutes and still not a word had been spoken. Tempest eventually fell asleep, but she whimpered every so often as though dreaming of something that scared her. Reno was of a mind that it was more that she and Cloud had been linked and talking when whatever it was that took Cloud out had happened, and she was probably reliving the pain that had broadcast before the connection had been cut.

"You've been holding your tongue, aibou. Go ahead, lay it on me," Reno said into the headset, glad that the rotors would drown out the majority of the conversation and wouldn't wake Tempest.

"They weren't fucking." Rude's voice was clipped and cold. "The former President had been teaching the President the finer points of the business."

"And that entails spending almost every fucking waking moment together? Try again," Reno retorted, folding his arms over his chest.

Silence met his demand, a cold silence of absolute fury. It was several minutes before Rude trusted himself to speak. He kept his voice quiet. "I remember finding him after the Sephiroth War. He'd been in his office at the top of the building, and we found him on the streets of the slums below the plate. His body was riddled with glass and metal; his bones were broken… and yet his face and hands were untouched. I remember guarding him while he was recovering and delirious, screaming for his father not to give him to Hojo, not to rape him again.

"I remember how long it took before he was able to take to the wheelchair, and how soon after that the Geostigma affected him. I remember how quickly and how badly it spread.

"I remember him sitting in the rain in that wheelchair; watching as the Geostigma lifted from his skin. I remember taking him to the therapy he needed to be able to walk again. I remember that he sold his company to his bitterest rival in order to save one of his Turks.

"I remember that he helped that same Turk when he went into heat; ignoring the demands of his own body until the heat was finally over. I remember how light he was when I carried him out to the car that took him home.

"I remember," Rude bit out, "that he is dying, and that his brother cared enough about him to spend as much time with him as he could."

"He's not dying," Reno growled, fingers digging into his arms. "Someone would have fucking told me if he was. Pregnant and useless or not, someone would have fucking said if something was wrong with Rufus." Reno turned his head to look out the window at the ground zipping by below them.

"I knew he was sick, but that's all anyone would tell me. 'He's just sick, Reno, he'll be back on his feet in no time.' If he's dying then why didn't someone say something? I would've liked to spend time with him, too. Instead I find out that this shit is going down after the fact. Was everyone just gonna leave me in the god damned dark until he died and stopped coming over to visit? 'Oh, sorry, we forgot to tell you; Rufus died a couple of weeks ago.' Was that the plan?"

"He is dying. It was confirmed today, shortly before you went missing. He sent me after you, and according to Tseng, went to speak with his brother. Shortly thereafter, Tseng received a call putting him in charge of the company."

"So it was confirmed today, huh? Then they're fucking psychic because they've been pulling this glue trick for the last month. It started the day the heat ended. Every time I see them, they're all over each other like Tempest with a bowl of pudding," Reno seethed, fingers digging into his arms hard enough to bruise the skin.

"That's not just giving a damn about Rufus' health or learning about the company's finer points or even brothers, that's lust; I've seen it in other people enough to know what it looks like. Hell, I used to _inspire_ that look; I know what the fuck I'm talking about."

Reno shot Rude a look and set his mouth. "But, it seems that the docs are passing out bad prognoses like candy. I'm having twins, but the joy of it is that there's very little chance I'm gonna be breathing long enough to even look at 'em. And don't you fucking tell Cloud about it, arright? Obviously he's got enough to fucking worry about."

*.*

Tingling. It was an odd feeling, unusual yet… somehow familiar. He forced his eyes open, trying to figure out why he tingled where…. Oh. Feathers. Twisted, bloodied feathers on a broken, twisted, glowing wing. That was why he felt where there shouldn't be anything.

His head hurt a great deal. He raised the arm that would still move, examining the torn, bleeding fingers curiously. Little lines of green fire raced over the wounds, healing them as he watched. It was interesting, in a way, and disturbing, in another. He touched restored fingers to the back of his head, feeling the squishiness and odd shape.

The back of his head began tingling the way his fingers had, and the squishiness began to disperse. Slowly, his head took on a more normal feeling, and his headache eased. The tingling eased as well, there at least. He could feel the same odd tingle whenever he saw or felt a part of himself that was bleeding.

He turned his attention to the clouds drifting overhead. He could feel them getting closer, his Mama's descendents. Zack's little girl was sleeping, and his sons were agitated and unhappy. Reno was angry and scared, but more angry – with him – than anything else. He could feel his brother, too: angry, hurt, betrayed; further out and unmoving.

The betrayal slammed into his gut and his mind, bringing back the reason he was in the Nibel Mountains with his body torn and broken. He wasn't supposed to be healing, he was supposed to be dying. If he wasn't of any use to anyone, he had no purpose, no reason to live. Reno had left him. Taken the children and left him to his dying brother, and Rufus….

His eyes squeezed shut, blocking out the sky. He should be used to it by now. Having his family beat him and throw him away. Mama hadn't done that yet, but it was only a matter of time before he would be deemed unworthy and cast off.

_Poor child. I had begun to have hope that you were improving._

Cloud opened his eyes. Jenova crouched over him, reaching out to gently brush the hair behind his ears before she began working on tidying his feathers. "What do you mean?"

_I had begun to hope that you were beginning to understand your worth as an individual. It seems you still feel there is no worth to life if those you care for cannot abuse you, use you for their own selfish needs or desires. I had thought you entertained dreams and hopes of your own, yet… you still cling to the need to be abused._

"I don't like being hurt," Cloud protested quietly, looking into silvery eyes. "It just… it's… I…." He struggled to put the thought in his mind into words.

_You have been abused your entire life, and it does not feel natural when someone is not using you for their own ends. Only Zachary and Sephiroth failed to do this, to use you solely for their own purposes. You had them for such a very short time before Sephiroth was driven insane and Zachary was put down. Yet even when you had them, you were at the mercy of others_

_And these last two losses were too many. _Jenova rested a gentle hand on his forehead before helping him sit up._ To find Reno more willing to leave you than to try to work with you to create a true family in spite of both of your responsibilities and weaknesses, this hurt you. To find your brother dying, to confess both that you had him tested, and that you are kin, only for him to say he has no use for you: these were too many blows to a child who has never known love without pain, and only once had another put him first, unconditionally cared for._

"Who?" Cloud asked. "Nobody… they all had their own responsibilities and concerns. I came in second, or last. Even with you, Mama. You wanted Sephiroth, not me."

_True enough, but I was not so aware then as now. It shames me that I did not care equally for my children. But, child, I am not giving up on you, just as Zack did not give up on you when he made you his sole concern when you escaped _that thing_. I believe that there is still time for you to learn what it will take to live a happy life, one filled with love, joy, family. I believe you have the ability to overcome the many obstacles of your past, if you are only given enough time between emergencies._ Jenova's laughter was gentle. _It is not as if catastrophes have not been flooding your life, or your businesses controlling it. Perhaps you simply need to disappear for a time, and take a much needed vacation somewhere where there is no one to rely on you, and no pressing decisions that must be made right this moment._

"I… I think I'd like that," Cloud said softly. "I really think… I want to go away."

*.*

It took a moment to process. Rude shot Reno a startled look, and aimed the chopper for the base of the Nibel Mountains. "You're dying, so you ran off? With the kids?"

"If I had left Tempest behind everyone would have known that something was wrong. Tempest is all I've got, yo." Reno shot a wan grin at Rude. "But, when my times gets close, I was gonna take Tempest to Sheila and have the kids at her clinic."

"This the same woman whose lab burned down just before you went into heat?"

"Yeah, but she has a clinic in Mideel and I went by there earlier to make sure that she was still using it. Otherwise I would have planned to make the trip back to Midgar-Edge about a month before I bite it." Reno shrugged, seemingly unconcerned with his impending mortality.

Rude started to say something, but the words strangled in his throat. Instead, he pointed out the chopper's window. "Cloud!" he squeaked.

"Holy shit!" Reno yelped, staring down at a rather disturbing sight. Cloud was sitting up on the rocks, covered in blood and broken feathers and a blue woman with silvery wings and hair crouched beside him. "What the fuck is that thing?"

Rude banked the copter, angling it for a better view of the two on the rocks below. "Gramama!" Tempest cried happily, wriggling in her seat in an attempt to see better.

Cloud looked up, hearing the nearing copter. "They're here," he said dully. "Why'd they come?"

_Do you wish to stay long enough to learn why?_

"Help me stand." Cloud struggled to his feet, leaning heavily on Jenova's slight form. She bore his weight easily; wings flapping idly as he situated himself so that he could use her for support, but didn't block the use of her wings.

"Thank Shiva, he's okay," Reno breathed, a hand pressed against the glass. Tears of relief swam to Reno's eyes and he blinked them back, blaming the hormones of pregnancy for the girly reaction. "There's so much blood, though. Get us down there, Rude."

Rude grunted, and landed on the nearest piece of flat ground that would take the chopper. He flipped the switches to power it down, and grabbed the first aid kit on his way out.

Reno was right behind him, only barely remembering to grab Tempest from the backseat. Granted, it wasn't the safest thing to carry a toddler into a possibly dangerous situation, but it was better than leaving her behind only to find out that she'd been taken.

"Gramama!" Tempest called out, waving happily at the blue-skinned woman, jostling a bit roughly in Reno's grip as the redhead ran towards the blonde. "Cloud!"

"Cloud, you're bleeding!" Reno yelled frantically, horror and regret stealing across his face as he made his way up to the pair. "What happened? Why are you bleeding?"

_What a foolish child,_ Jenova observed dispassionately, even as she wriggled her fingers in a greeting to the toddler he carried.

"Why are you here?" Cloud asked tiredly.

"It's my job," Rude replied calmly. He gave the woman a brief glance, doing a double take when he realized she was naked. He opened the first aid kit and started wiping blood from the injury on Cloud's forehead. "Who's your friend?"

"Tempest woke up screaming," Reno answered and stepped back a bit, putting Rude between himself and the blue-skinned woman. He didn't want to think that Tempest was right and that this was Jenova; that would break his insane-shit-o'meter. "I was worried about you. Even more after I heard about why you were spending so much time with Ru—uh, your brother."

Cloud frowned. "I told you why. Every time I came to visit, I told you what we'd done that week. Why would you be worrying over that?"

"Because," Reno looked at Rude briefly before returning his gaze to the blonde across from him, "Even if it wasn't true, I still thought that more than work was going on. I didn't know Rufus was d—in such bad health. I thought… the way you two were always touching or cuddling or looking at each other," Reno looked down at his feet and shrugged.

_You are a singularly foolish child._

Reno yelped and jolted, almost losing his footing on the rocky ground. "Holy fucking shit!" His mouth dropped open and he stared in horror at the woman. "J-Jen… Jenova," he squeaked, paling abruptly and swaying on his feet. A hand went to his belly and he stepped back another pace, his eyes never leaving Jenova's pretty yet terrifying face.

Cloud laughed bitterly. "You left me because my brother was sick? Because he was dying?" He batted Rude's hands away, allowing his heritage to come to the fore. Green fire raced over his body, mending the wounds he'd gotten. His wing straightened, and he flapped it lazily. "You left for nothing. I told him who I really am, and he wants…." Cloud swallowed hard, taking a step away from Jenova and towards Reno, "He wants nothing to do with me. He has no… further use for me."

"N-no, I, I left because you wanted him instead. I-I, I was getting out of the—" Reno's hand clenched over his belly and he tore his eyes away from Jenova—fucking _Jenova!_—to meet Cloud's eyes. "I was getting out of the way. I explained all of this when you took my wedding rings."

"Getting out of the way of what? We'd talked about it. You were fine with whatever kind of relationship I could build with my brother. You said you wouldn't dictate what kind of relationship we had; that it was something you couldn't interfere with. So I don't get it. What did you think you were getting out of the way of?"

"I said I wouldn't dictate anything, you're right about that. The only stipulation I requested was that you wouldn't sleep with him. I thought you were when you could because you sure as hell never look at me, and you never touch me like you touch him, never even give me that soft look you give him. If you saw me actin' like that with someone you were already jealous of, would you assume the worst and think you'd just become a responsibility and a burden?" Reno moved Tempest to his other hip, but his hand went again to his belly, as if holding the small lump was a comfort.

"Fuck. You said fuck, not sleep with." Cloud stepped back, into Jenova's ready embrace. She looped her arms around his waist. "You were… my fiancé. Not a burden."

Rude adroitly plucked Tempest from Reno's hold, propping her securely against his own hip. He took several prudent steps away from the argument, but kept watching. Reno and the children were his responsibility until the boss said otherwise, and the boss was securely tucked in Jenova's arms. "Boss. She not an enemy now?"

Cloud turned his attention to Rude with a slight air of relief. "Jenova is family, and to be protected as such."

"All right, fine, okay." Reno cupped his belly with both hands, flicking worried looks at Jenova. "I… you're really gonna make me say it, aren't you?" He sighed and looked back at Rude, trying to decide if he should say anything. He hadn't intended to, but then that was before he'd known the entire situation.

"Look, I… I won't blame you if you say no, but," another frightened glance at Rude, "But I'd like to spend a little more time with you before, um, before the babies come." Reno's eyes dropped to the ground, betraying the fact that he was keeping something from the blonde. "Just… um, it doesn't have to mean anything, if you don't want it to, but… I'd like to see you for my… the next few months."

Jenova rested her chin on Cloud's shoulder, studying the stammering redhead. Cloud tipped his head slightly, giving Reno a confused look. _Mama? He's afraid of something again. I can feel that. The anger is gone, but he's scared._

_That _thing_ has tainted him!_ Jenova hissed suddenly, audible even to Rude.

Reno jumped, not quite prepared to hear Jenova again, but nowhere near as shocked as the first time. "What's that mean? What thing?" he asked, stepping back warily. An entity like Jenova displaying such anger wasn't something Reno wanted to tangle with in his present condition.

"She means that Shiva-damned, Nibel wolf fucking rat bastard of a jackass," Cloud supplied helpfully.

There was only one person Cloud got so descriptively disparaging of and that was Hojo. "Uh, right. So, tainted?" Somehow, Reno got the feeling that his little secret might not remain so for long, especially with Jenova around.

_He poisoned you. You will not long outlast the birth, if you live so long. _

Cloud's eyes widened. "Reno's dying?"

"Oh, that." Reno sucked on his lip for a second. "Yeah, I know already. Doc was kind enough to give me a toxicology report. Seems that when you uh…." He stepped forward so that he could lower his voice a little. "When you breached the channel, it started a chemical reaction. Seems that Hojo didn't want me getting pregnant outside the lab, and since I did, it looks like I'm gonna die for it."

_You need not die, foolish child. You are my descendent, after all._

"Gramama fix! Gramama fix! All better!" Tempest burbled, as though she'd known the entire time that nothing detrimental was going to happen to her mama.

A red brow rose questioningly. "How's that?" he asked, eyeing the woman distrustfully. It still wigged him out that she was related to him, or vice versa.

_The same way this child was cured of the taint. It is a most unpleasant process, and you will be quite a bit stupider than normal for about a month._

"Thanks, _granny_, but if I'm so stupid, then what's the point in saving me? Intelligence is passed down from mother to child; you wanna take a chance on generations that might come from me bein' dumb as a fuckin' rock? Might be smarter to just rip the kids out of me and leave me to rot, right? Or, better yet, let Hojo's toxin do its job and all three of us will be out of your way."

Cloud gasped, a soft, hurt little sound. "I… want to go now, Mama."

"No, just wait a minute." Reno frowned and wrapped his arms around his belly protectively. "I'm stupid; a fucking dumb-as-a-rock, less-than-pond-scum, half dead freak of an experiment that's just polluting the gene pool with its less than scoffed at intelligence—who would want to save me? Why? I'm too stupid to understand, so use small words, granny. Explain it to me, because I don't get it.

"I left so that I could die alone, god damn it, without having to worry about hurting Cloud any worse than he already was. I made my exit in a horrible way so that he'd be able to go to Rufus for comfort, to someone who could love him, I thought. If I made it long enough to give birth, I was gonna send his kids to him through Sheila and the last thing I would have asked of her was to tell him that I just ditched all of my kids on him to gallivant about the fucking planet instead of taking the chance of possibly hurting him with my death." Reno's chest heaved and his skin grew clammy and pale.

"So, Jenova, ancestor to five out of the six of us here, tell me in simple, easy to understand words what purpose it would serve to keep me alive? You can't say for Cloud because he already refers to what we had in past tense."

_I stand corrected. You would be smarter if you were drooling and unable to speak._ Jenova favored him with a scowl as she wrapped Cloud more firmly in her arms. _Your only worth is to my son and my grandchildren. You have never wished to be my child, nor to do anything more than destroy either my sons or me. I have no reason to keep you alive past the incubation period, were it not that this boy loves you._

Jenova was airborne a moment later, Cloud limp and unresisting in her arms. _This one tried to kill himself because those he loved left him. You told him you were worried for him, and only moments later offered to die rather than undergo an unpleasant process to keep from dying, and to kill his sons as well. I will take him now, to a place where he can rest and heal from another heartbreak, and grieve for the children he already believes to be lost to him._

She gave him another scornful look, before a powerful downsweep sent mother and son soaring into the sky. The two were a speck within seconds, and beyond view almost immediately.

"What just happened?" Rude asked, looking inquiringly from the little girl in his arms to the pregnant redhead.

"She misunderstood what I asked her," Reno replied as he sank to his knees, arms wrapped tightly around his middle. "Heh, she assumed that I wouldn't pickle myself in a Lifestream current if that's what Cloud wanted." He sat back on his heels and fell over onto one hand, chest heaving against seizing lungs. "I wasn't even really talking to her; I wanted Cloud to say one way or the other what he wanted. But, I guess he just did."

Reno looked over at Rude and smirked, lips trembling with the effort to hold the expression. "I guess the orders now are to stay alive long enough to have the babies, and if it looks like I'm not gonna make it that long I need to get them out of me and into an incubation chamber. I'm not gonna take them with me when I die; Cloud needs them."

Rude frowned. "Sounded to me like you told them you didn't love the boss enough to stay with him. Sounded like you wouldn't even let him know you were dead instead of enjoying life without him or the kids you weren't willing to raise with him. Sounded like you'd rather die than live, and like you wanted them to die with you." He shrugged, and set Tempest down. "Can't say I heard you say you wanted to jump in the Lifestream so you could make a life with him."

"You can't say I said I wouldn't jump in with both feet, either. Didn't say a word about not loving him, or not loving him enough. I told him that I thought he didn't love me anymore because it feels like he moved those feelings over to Rufus, because he never shows me tenderness like he does with Rufus, and he didn't argue with that.

"But, you _did_ hear me tell him that I wanted to spend my last days with him. You heard me ask for a reason to stay alive other than as a brood mare—and he left without a word. Sounds to me like what I do want is irrelevant because he's made the choice to walk away. I'd've ran pell-mell towards the closest pool of the stuff and dove in without a second thought if he had only…" Reno sighed and then struggled to his feet. "What's the point of living if I'm alone?"

"Stupid Mama." Tempest toddled over to Reno and clutched at his leg, glaring up at him. "You 'ssume he know'd you wuv him, didn't tell him _you_ wuv him—how's he 'posed to know? You just decide go 'way, then 'spect him to know?"

"Well, it's too late to fix that now, right?" Reno hefted her up and settled her on his hip. "You can tell him after I'm gone, if you want."

"Or you fix it so you not die and _you_ tell him. I want my mama alive and baby bruvers want mama alive—you stupid if you die and leave us alone."

~*~

"He… didn't want me." Cloud leaned back against the tree, hand trailing through the grass beside him. "I thought… that he'd really wanted to try to work out our relationship and become a real…." The words died; his memory replaying Tifa's comment when Marlene and Denzel had been kidnapped. "I thought he'd listened when I told him about what I did with Ru…."

His voice cracked on his brother's name, and his head bowed once more. Silently, he picked through his memories, searching, comparing. Reno had said he loved his brother more. That he wasn't tender and loving anymore.

Except, Reno was vivacious and bouncing and easily fending for himself, where Rufus was worn and sick and in need of help. So, maybe he had been gentler, more tender. He'd felt… needed.

Cloud smacked the back of his head against the tree. He certainly wasn't needed anymore, not by either of them. Unwanted. _"Look, I… I won't blame you if you say no, but, but I'd like to spend a little more time with you before, um, before the babies come. Just… um, it doesn't have to mean anything, if you don't want it to, but… I'd like to see you for my… the next few months."_ Mostly unwanted then, and only until the babies….

He trailed his hand through the grass again, almost petting. "You would've had two little brothers. He wanted a reason to live besides being a broodmare. I told him he was my fiancé, not a burden. And he… said… he took back wanting to spend time with me. Instead, he wanted to let… the poison… kill them all."

"_Thanks, _granny_, but if I'm so stupid, then what's the point in saving me? Intelligence is passed down from mother to child; you wanna take a chance on generations that might come from me bein' dumb as a fuckin' rock? Might be smarter to just rip the kids out of me and leave me to rot, right? Or, better yet, let Hojo's toxin do its job and all three of us will be out of your way."_

The words rang through his mind again. He knew that he had asked Mama to take him away, and closed himself to the angry words he knew would be coming. He'd shut himself down, to save himself from any more pain. Except, he could still remember that Reno had wanted to die, to kill their children. "I'm of no use to anyone," he murmured brokenly. "Not anyone who really needed me. Seph died. Zack. Aeris. Rena. You. Rufus is dying, and Reno, the babies. I'm no use."

~*~


	38. Chapter 34: Aftershocks

**The Experiment**

**Authors: Yahnkehy and The Prince's Jewel**

Notes: This is a collaboration fanfic, not role-play, per se, but similar being as it is a joint effort.

Genre: Final Fantasy VII, post AC, post DoC

Spoilers: Possibly a few, but mostly just mentions of major happenings in the original FF7 game, some for Advent Children.

Warnings: Uniquely done MPREG *ducks rotten tomatoes*, angst, broken Cloud, pissy Reno, slight OOC, hurt/comfort, yaoi, kissing, brat.

Pairing: Cloud x Reno

Disclaimer: Not mine; there'd be more yaoi if it was.

**Chapter 34: Aftershocks**

The drive to Rufus' home was mostly spent deciding what should be said and what should be left unsaid. It had been obvious over the phone that Cloud had been distraught despite how the blonde had attempted to keep his voice toneless and reserved. The fact that Cloud had left Shinra to his command for the time being combined with the distress, however, was not exactly a good sign.

Reno's disappearance added a touch of insight to what might be bothering Cloud, but that alone shouldn't have been enough to make the president take to the hills, as it were. The obvious attachment between Rufus and Cloud should've at least softened Reno's leaving, if appearances were to be believed. The two blondes were very close, and if he didn't know better, Tseng might almost misconstrue their relationship as being much more than that. Gods knew that Reno thought so and had moped and complained over that possibility a few times when he'd been over to visit in the last month.

Tseng pulled the car around the drive and stopped at the door, hopping out and heading inside with a nod to the Turks guarding the former president's home as he passed through the entryway.

"Rufus, it's Tseng; may I enter?" he called as he tapped on the former president's bedroom door.

Rufus jerked awake, confused and disoriented. Hadn't he just been in the office? It took him a moment to realize that he was, yet again, in his bed. But what had woken him? A voice? A knock? He rubbed fitfully at his eyes, and decided the easiest way to find out was to simply raise his voice. "What?"

"Sir, it's Tseng; may I come in?" he repeated.

"Tseng?" Rufus forced himself to the edge of the bed, sitting woozily. His wheelchair was still kept close, and he transferred to it. He jiggled the controls, found the battery dead, and wearily wheeled himself to the door. He fumbled with the lock. "It's… unlocked, now," he said as soon as he'd gotten the chair out of the door's path.

Tseng pushed the door open carefully and peeked inside before stepping in fully and closing the door behind him. "Sir, we have a situation."

"A situation?" His head felt fuzzy. "What kind of a situation?"

"President Strife has… taken a leave of absence and left me in charge of the company." Tseng shifted slightly, squaring his shoulders. "And I've been in contact with the doctor that was assigned to Reno. The report is one that I can only guess spurred the sudden, ah, vacation."

Rufus' lips thinned. "He left… my brother."

"Ah, so you've been made aware of that." Tseng nodded once and then shifted his gaze to the tussled bed. "It seems that Professor Hojo never intended Reno to ever become impregnated outside of a laboratory and to insure that ever happened the good doctor was kind enough to infuse his blood with a neurotoxin which will kill him in a matter of months."

"You knew? That Strife was my brother?"

"All of us knew," Tseng replied bluntly, staring down at the blonde.

"For how long?"

"I've known since before the heat cycle, before the rooms were upgraded. I'm not sure about Rude. Reno's known since just after he woke up from the coma."

He'd known. He'd known they were related before Strife stole samples for Hojo's daughters to test. He'd known before his _brother_ had come to ask for help with Reno's heat. Every time they'd kissed, every time they'd touched, every time they'd…. Tseng had known. The whole time. And said nothing. Given him no warning.

Rufus smiled brittlely. "I see. So, Reno has only a few months to live, and Strife is on an unexpected vacation."

"Yes, sir."

"He has left you in charge of his companies." Rufus tilted his head. "I fail to see a problem."

A black brow arched in silent question. "I beg your pardon? The president leaving me in charge of his companies presents a rather large problem. President Strife is not one to shirk his duties—something is wrong, sir."

Rufus pressed the control on the wheelchair, forgetting for a moment that it wouldn't work. He dropped his hands to the wheels, his weakened grip slowly inching the chair towards his bed. "His lover left him, Tseng. He has left the most competent and—" Rufus' hand slipped from the wheel, and he paused as he tried to regain his grip. Failing, he settled his hands in his lap, "—able of his employees in charge while he deals with the breakup. As I said, I fail to see a problem with his decision to place you in charge."

Tseng's lips thinned and he stiffened his shoulders, staring coolly at the back of Rufus' head. "Yes, sir." He'd keep his observations to himself for the time being. Little would sway the blonde at this point, and it was useless to try.

"I suppose I should—" The door burst open and Tseng had his gun drawn before it even hit the wall, pointed and cocked at the intruder until he realized just who it was. "Come back, I see."

"Get. Out." Reno shoved his hands into his pockets, gazing at Tseng lazily through hooded eyes. "Right now."

The gun never wavered. "I don't think so."

A chilling smile curled Reno's lips and he rocked back on his heels. A moment later he had his EMR drawn and extended, head tipped to the side. "Get out now and I won't kill the heartless little shit," he amended, thumbing the charge release on his weapon.

"Stand down, Tseng. He is still carrying the children."

"Yeah, Tseng, stand down or you could hurt the babies," Reno echoed with a little snarling curl to his smirk.

"Sir, I advise against it. I can wound him so that he will not be able to strike without harming the babes."

Rufus sent an irritated look at the older Turk, and a rather desperate one towards his hopelessly out-of-reach bed. "I am aware of your skill; however, I prefer not to take the chance of my nephews coming to harm. Stand down."

No sooner had Tseng's gun shifted to point at the floor than Reno sprang at him, EMR raised over his shoulder. He stopped the weapon just short of Tseng's jaw, gazing at his former superior from a breath away before dropping the weapon to dangle at his wrist and shoving Tseng toward the door. "Get out while I chat with my ex-brother-in-law, would ya? Go talk to Rude; he needs to fill you in."

Once the door closed behind a rather disgruntled Tseng, Reno turned to face Rufus and leaned back against the door. "So, I hear that I'm no longer worthy of your time because of a really fucked misunderstanding," he said casually as he pushed off of the door and sauntered slowly toward Rufus.

Reno took hold of the handles on the back of the wheelchair and wheeled Rufus over to the bed. "But, turns out that you're even less worthy than I am; you kicked a chocobo when he was already down. I left him because he was in love with you, or so I thought, and because I didn't know of a way to save my skin and the babies.

"Figured that even though I'd be gone on a permanent basis, he'd still have you to take care of him. I didn't know that you were gonna bite it soon, too. Nobody told me until _after_ I took off. Anyway," Reno stopped the chair beside the bed and put the brakes on, and then all but dumped Rufus onto the bed unceremoniously, "Now, well, now we've both lost the most important person in our lives. Cloud took a vacation with Jenova. I figure even after I take a bath in Lifestream and my brain comes back online, if it does, that he's not gonna give me a chance to prove myself again; kinda ate up all of the free passes he gave me, ya know?"

Rufus pitched forward, landing face-first at a bad angle. Unable to maintain any semblance of balance or to catch himself, he collapsed in a twisted heap over the feet of the wheelchair. Rufus drew short, ragged breaths, unable to think beyond the pain for several long moments.

"Was… everyone informed… about… my death before… I knew?" he gasped out when he could speak again.

"I found out barely an hour ago. From what I understand, you found out just before Cloud tried to kill himself in the Nibel Mountains." Reno pushed the chair aside and took a seat beside Rufus, rolling him over more out of curiosity than care. He'd left Cloud to Rufus and then Rufus had pushed Cloud away, which was what caused Cloud's suicide attempt.

"Nice way to show how much you appreciate his help while you've been sick, by the way. I can't think of a better way to say thanks than to stomp all over an already broken—" he gulped down a panicked breath, feeling his heart seize a moment as the neurotoxin flirted with his involuntary muscle controls. "All sarcasm aside," Reno said in a rush, "if he comes back before you bite the bullet, you need to apologize for being an asshat."

"St—" Again, his ability to speak was short-circuited by pain. The chair's rattling as Reno shoved it aside masked the gasp when his already twisted ankle protested the treatment. Getting rolled only amplified the injury, and he almost missed Reno's momentary panic.

"Tseng… said he took… leave. Nothing about… suicide."

"Tseng didn't know; Rude's probably fillin' him in right now." Reno calmed himself down and tipped his head to the side, watching Rufus' face twist in pain, but could only call up fleeting worry.

He'd trusted Rufus to shelter Cloud and help him along until he could move on, instead he'd—Reno shook his head and forced himself to take slow, even breaths. Getting angry or excited in any way only sped the toxin through his system. "Why'd ya throw him away, boss?" he asked quietly as he reached over to gently card his fingers through Rufus' hair, allowing pity to fill in where the anger had been.

Rufus flinched from Reno's touch, body tensing as the redhead began petting him. He was trapped, caught by his own weakness, unable to defend himself from the former Turk. He closed his eyes, allowing himself that small favor. Reno wanted an answer, but… "I didn't," he whispered, bracing himself for the retribution he expected for his answer.

Slim fingers stilled for a moment and then resumed petting, his touch lightening further. "It looks like you did to me and it seems like it to him; so why do ya say you didn't? He said that you told him you didn't need him anymore; that sounds like throwing him away to me."

"You can't throw away what you never had," Rufus replied in a strained whisper.

Reno chuckled and eased down beside Rufus and tucked one hand beneath his chin, the other tracing feather-light over the blonde's face. "And they say that I'm stupid," he said with a sigh. "Ru, all you ever had to do was smile at him and he was yours. See, Cloud has a thing about family; he craves closeness and attention and I'd pretty much guess that, even though you're his brother, if you wanted a physical relationship with him he'd give you that because you're his family. I mean, it's obvious that he has no qualms with being physical with you and he's known you were his brother for quite some time."

"He's known since before our father fucked us together the first time," Rufus said bitterly, finding strength in his anger. "He's known all along that he was my brother, and he never said anything. He was never mine to have, so how could I throw away what was never mine?"

"You're missing the point." Reno sighed and closed his eyes, rubbing his thumb over Rufus' cheek. "Whether or not he said anything isn't the point; he was yours long before I even knew what Shinra was simply because you're his brother. I'm jealous as fuck of all of the attention he lavished over you, attention that he's never given me and probably never will. Do you know how hard it is to compete with you for his heart knowing that I'm never gonna win?"

"Do you want to know what happened, Reno? Is that it?" His anger provided the strength he needed to finish untangling his wounded ankle from the wheelchair and claw his way up. The seated position put his back to Reno, but he was willing not to see the redhead's expressions – and to miss seeing any blow that might come. He wouldn't be able to dodge them anyway.

He kept a white-fingered grip on the bed, clutching at the framework. "He came to me before your heat, knowing that he was my brother, and went down on me to demonstrate the pleasures that would come from helping. He offered something that meant more to me than pleasure, though. He showed me something afterwards that I'd had little of my entire life, and promised more.

"I knew I wasn't entirely recovered. I knew that there were days that I relapsed. But I wanted that. It wasn't anything more than cuddling, but… such tenderness is something that I rarely got to experience. I agreed, knowing that it was solely for your sake that he'd come. He didn't come because he cared for me, but because he cared for you.

"No one has ever treated me so carefully, so much like _I_ mattered. Not the President's son, not the President, but _me_. You and Tseng are the only other two who ever spoon-fed me when I was sick. Tseng is the only other who has ever put me to bed… though that might just have been because it was part of his job."

His grip weakened, as did his voice. "I never once believed that he loved anyone but you, though I knew he cared for me. How could I believe otherwise, when he reminded me at every turn that there was no opportunity for us? Then today he came to tell me that you had left him because he wasn't good enough. It had been his greatest fear, that you would decide he wasn't worth building a relationship with, and it had just happened."

Rufus drew a deep breath, expecting a blow, an interruption. But no, that wouldn't happen. What Reno wanted to know was what had happened next. He could feel the former Turk's tense anticipation, the silent urging for him to continue. He sagged as his grip loosened more. With an internal sigh, he gave up the last of that fight, and collapsed back beside Reno.

It wasn't an unfamiliar position. He'd lain naked beside the redhead often enough over the prior year that being clad in sleep pants made the familiar feeling of laying beside the other almost uncomfortable. He could feel the heat of Reno's body, and feel the soft swell of breasts against his bare skin. One of his hands had landed on Reno's hip; the other lay just as limply at his side. They ached, a softer counter-pain to his throbbing ankle, a little stronger than the headache hitting his head on the floor had produced. He discovered he could barely shift his fingers; so instead of removing his hand from Reno's hip, he inadvertently gave a light caress.

It took much of his willpower to focus enough to make the ceiling stop swimming. A dry tongue attempted to moisten drier lips. The ceiling swam out of focus again, and he fell, body jerking involuntarily against the landing that couldn't happen. Rufus' illness snatched his awareness, and he sank again into the blackness of another involuntary sleep, Cloud's name a breathy sigh as he slipped away.

Reno cuddled with Rufus for another few moments, kissing and stroking the damp blonde strands. "Ya know," he whispered, "I think you're crazy about him." A sad grin curved the redhead's lips and he sighed heavily. "And I think he's insane for you. And, hey, you won't have to worry about hormones and shit like that. Once we figure out how to cure you, you and Cloud can be…" his throat closed up and he swallowed hard before easing away from the blonde and getting to his feet. There was no way he could risk lifting Rufus, despite how light the man had gotten, so instead he went into the hall and called for Rude.

Rude glanced up from a low-voiced conversation with Tseng. "Yeah?"

"Need your strength, aibou," Reno stepped back from the bedroom door and gestured inside. "He's on the floor and I can't lift him. Will you put him to bed for me?"

Rude nodded shortly, long strides taking him past Reno. Tseng followed close behind, moving immediately to check Rufus' condition. When he moved aside, Rude lifted the limp form, holding the younger man until Tseng had arranged the blankets and pillows to his satisfaction. Rufus whimpered when Rude inadvertently bumped his ankle against the bed, prompting a more thorough examination by the Wutaiian.

"I didn't know he was so fragile," Reno defended when Tseng took a moment to glare at him before going back to his examination. "I was just a tiny bit rough. I actually meant for him to fall out of the chair onto the bed, not on the floor. Even I'm not _that_ much of a heartless bastard."

"What part of 'dying' didn't congeal in that pea-brain of yours, Reno? You can't be even a little rough with him, you witless idiot!" Tseng seethed quietly through his teeth, but his hands remained extremely gentle. "Your fit of temper could have killed him."

Reno's face blanked of all emotion and he shrugged a shoulder. "Just fix him up, yo." He looked at the trio dispassionately and strolled out of the room with his hands in his pockets.

"Sometimes I wonder if he has two working brain cells to rub together," Tseng muttered as he stood from the bed and moved around to get the first-aid kit from Rufus' dresser. "Get him taken care of, Rude. And don't bring him around Rufus until he learns some common sense."

"Sir." Rude headed out the door after Reno. "You want to go get your daughter now?"

"Yeah, I guess I should say bye to her, at least." Reno started down the steps, hands in his pockets and visibly bored.

"Say bye?" Rude questioned, following his former partner.

"Dunno how takin' a bath in Lifestream is gonna effect me; might end up smarter and drooling creamed spinach, yo."

"You don't like creamed spinach."

Reno stopped and shot a faintly curious look at Rude before shrugging it off and continuing his way out to the car parked outside. "Let's just go see Temp for a bit. Maybe Elena wouldn't mind keeping her for however long this shit takes."

Rude snorted. "You'll come home to find she can field strip a gun while refreshing the make-up she's been taught to apply."

"She might need those traits when she grows up, yo. Nothing wrong with knowing her way around weapons; less chance of finding out she's pregnant at seventeen and having to go and find…" Reno sighed and popped his neck, walking around to the passenger's side of the car and getting in. "Why does everything remind me of him?"

"Because up until you walked out on him, he was your fiancé?" Rude suggested.

"That was a rhetorical question, aibou."

Rude started the car and swung smoothly into traffic. "I gotta feel for the guy. Know what it's like to have you walk out with no warning."

"Yeah" was Reno's flat reply. He stared out at traffic, unblinking, and wondered again just why he was doing this. He wasn't suicidal. Well, not much, anyway; it took a level of nonchalance about dying to be a Turk, after all. But, he wasn't actively looking to die. Just, it seemed…

"Hey, aibou, can ya do me a favor? If this thing doesn't exactly work out right, can ya just… I dunno, _not_ leave me as a vegetable? Yeah, it might be just deserts and whatnot, but I'd rather Temp, Zack and Cloud didn't see me like that, ya know?"

"Zack's dead and Cloud's gone off with his… mother." Rude shook his head. "I doubt you need worry about them."

"You're right, aibou. Dunno what I was thinking," Reno sighed and leaned his forehead against the glass, just wanting the drive to be over with.

Rude shot a glance towards Reno, and decided that maybe another topic was in order. "Have you picked out… oh. Zack and Cloud are the twins, aren't they?"

Reno shrugged minutely and closed his eyes. "Probably not." Rude didn't press, and the rest of the trip was spent in silence.

~*~

**Interlude: Cloud**

Cloud sat quietly beneath the tree for several hours, slowly letting go of all the worries that had sent him running. He relaxed into the warm sun and gentle breeze; the smell of the flowerbeds and grass; the sounds of insects and chocobos. He could feel Mama's presence, as well, warm, comforting, there; but not intrusive.

It occurred to him that maybe he should rid himself of some of the more tangible reminders of his pain. Or perhaps… yeah, he'd do that. Cloud tugged his phone out of a pocket and flipped it open. There was no reason not to notify everyone… even Cid and Tifa.

_Rei has left. Pregnant with my twins. Complications of experiment expected to kill all within weeks. Staying with Mama._ That the weeks could mean a few months didn't really matter. His fam – former family wasn't expected to survive. That no one would know who Mama was really didn't matter. Cloud studied the message, and then sent it to everyone in his phone book.

After that, he began paring through the listings. Tifa's number, deleted. Cid's, deleted. He left a voice mail for Vincent telling him about their relationship. Reeve's number, he deleted. He hesitated for only a moment before decisively deleting Reno's number, but Rufus' he stared at. His brother.

He remembered how disgusted and angry Rufus had been. Remembered the force of the blow that had broken bones in his hand. Remembered, _"I have no use for you. Get out."_, and deleted the number.

Tseng's number, he kept, because even though he'd put the former Turk in charge, he wasn't leaving his businesses entirely up to the man's discretion. Probably, Tseng would consult with Rufus, since his brother was the Vice-President, and now that he thought about it, that wasn't such a good idea. Especially given Rufus' health.

He pondered that for some time. Unlike his father and brother, he had no board of directors. He'd been accustomed to running his own affairs, and Rufus' board had been one he hadn't been willing to keep. They'd been the first he'd fired. He'd offered Rufus the position he held more because Shin-Ra, Inc. was considerably more of a handful than his other businesses were, with all its multiple branchings and interwoven contracts. He'd needed the other man's experience in those matters, but since he had finally begun properly reshaping the business to suit his values and needs – which meant a hell of a shake-up to the little empire – he didn't really require the knowledge of how things used to be. Rufus could be let go.

Cloud nodded. He'd relieve his brother of the stress working put on him, and make sure the severance package looked more like a retirement package. After all, his brother was being retired for health reasons. It only made sense to ensure that he was able to receive the best medical care and a monthly stipend. If his cousins couldn't find a way to heal him, he'd be dead in less than a year. And if he did heal, then the package would allow for rehire. That would work.

He'd promote Tseng to Vice-President. The ex-Turk practically held the position anyway. Rude… he'd have to talk to Rude to find out if the man wanted to remain as a bodyguard to Reno and the children, or if he would like to be a department head, most likely for security. Espionage was still a possibility, but he wasn't the type of man his father had been, so putting Elena in charge of intelligence would be safe enough, especially since she'd matured out of her habit of spouting things she shouldn't.

His phone rang. "You speaking to me again? Yes, we are. You're my grandmother's cousin. Well, I suppose it makes us –" Cloud flapped a hand Vincent couldn't see. " – grand cousins or something equally generational?" A tired little sigh. "All right. Don't worry about it, Vincent. I won't bring it up again. You… just… you just take care of Shelke. Bye."

Cloud disconnected before he had the phone completely away from his ear. He stood slowly before deleting Vincent's number from the phone as well. He turned to face the approaching footsteps. "Hi, Mama."

"Something has happened, child?"

"Yeah." Cloud shoved the phone back into its case. "I just lost another member of my family."

Jenova's eyes narrowed; her head cocking. "I still sense all of them," she replied after a moment.

"Losing someone doesn't necessarily mean they've died."

*.*

"He fired me?" Rufus looked up from the paperwork Tseng had just handed him. "Is this a joke?"

"No, sir."

Rufus shook his head slightly, looking both betrayed and disbelieving. He gave a little, shaky shrug. "Would you see to packing up my office, Tseng?" He waved a hand at his bed. "I am currently incapacitated again."

"I will see to it." Tseng bowed, and left.

"Fired me." Rufus managed a stuttering laugh. "Guess… he didn't have any use for me, either."

**Interlude: Reno**

"I'm gonna miss you, babydoll," Reno murmured into Tempest's wayward spikes, clutching her tightly. The toddler nuzzled her face against Reno's chest and made happy noises, reveling in the overly snuggly attention. "You be good for Elena, okay?" he asked and pulled back enough to gaze down into her pretty face, eyes soft with obvious love for his little girl.

"I be good, Mama. Girl say play lots and you be back soon."

"My name is Elena, Tempest," the female Turk grumbled and held out her hands for the child.

"Girl so funny, Mama," Tempest giggled and snuggled under Reno's chin.

"Gotta go," Rude intoned casting a glance at the window and the darkness beyond. "Long trip."

"Yeah, we're going," Reno said and then hugged Tempest even tighter, squeezing her until she protested before handing her over to Elena. "You had better hope that I never wake up if something happens to her, kid."

Elena waved off the threat and settled Tempest onto her hip. "Get going before she starts crying."

"I not cry! Mama be back soon; no need cry." Tempest crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her nose into the air haughtily.

"That's my girl," Reno chuckled and followed Rude out of the apartment.

Neither spoke during the drive to the chopper pad, and still the silence stretched until they were in the air and well on their way to the Lifestream pools that had sprung up at the old Gongaga reactor site.

"Where am I gonna go while I'm… after I take a swim? I mean, I kinda doubt that C—doubt that he would appreciate it if I went back to the hotel for any length of time. Tseng's probably moved the funds back into the company account by now anyway. And I kinda doubt that he'd be real thrilled if I went back to the island or the farm. So…"

"I'll check. You can stay with me if he has." Rude maneuvered the chopper south west over open water, barely sparing a glance at the redhead.

Reno smiled wistfully and shot a curious glance at Rude. "Hey, aibou, if things work out and I wake up minus this toxin; wanna… give me a shot? I mean, I might be able to go back to Turk, if Tseng will have me and if C—" he swallowed down the lump in his throat, "Cloud doesn't forbid him from hiring me, and I'd… like to see about… trying out a, u-um, r-relationship… with you, if-if you'd have me." He looked at his knees and bit his lip, hands fisted nervously in his lap.

The only way to move on and let Cloud go would be to try with someone else, and Rude was the only one he'd even think of trying with now that Cloud was… out of the picture. "But, uh, hey, if you'd rather not, I understand, yo." Reno smirked sardonically and turned his head to stare out at the ocean. "Wouldn't blame you if… nah, never mind. Forget I said anything, okay? It was pretty stupid of me to even think of, much less ask, right?"

"You left Turk to raise your daughter. If you come out of this whole, you'll have two newborn boys as well. What will you do with the children?"

"Babysitter, I guess. I'm gonna have to have a job to support them anyhow and I already know how to be a Turk. I can't mooch off of everyone else the rest of my life, and I kinda miss being a Turk, being out on missions with you, getting a fuckin' boner when you blow shit up." Reno chuckled at the last bit, completely honest but amusing because of the truth in that statement; Rude plus explosives was seductive.

"You will have to discuss it with Tseng. There is also your heat—you can't work during it."

Reno frowned and turned away from the window, looking at his former partner unsurely. "Well, I was kinda hoping that this dip would fix that for me, too. Kinda… um, kill two chocobos with one sword, sorta deal. The cause of the heat and the toxin are chemicals that Hojo shoved into my system; maybe this will fix both problems?"

Rude grunted. "Remember the Jenova reports Gast made? It was capable of both male and female form. And if you read the reports about what Hojo did to you, you know that what he did was basically lock you between forms."

A disgusted snarl curled Reno's lips and he turned back to the window. "Then I guess I'll have to find a doc that can inject the sperm in there because I am _not_ taking your fat cock in that pathetic excuse for a birth canal—Cloud's almost killed me and his isn't as big as yours."

Rude snorted. "That's what chocobo basters are for."

Reno laughed at that and shook his head, unable to keep the cheesy line from passing his lips. "You gonna baste my chocobo, big guy?" The coarse comment sent the redhead into another gale of laughter, shoulders shaking and eyes crinkled at the corners.

"Rather ride it," Rude admitted calmly. "We're almost there."

"You're on, yo. Soon as the toxin's gone and I'm back to normal, I'll take you for a ride."

Rude landed the chopper just outside the old reactor site and the pair made their way to the smallest of the pools. Reno paced at the perimeter, staring at the glowing blue-green essence like a particularly obstinate target.

"I think I'm gonna try to stay near the edge so you won't have to dive in after me and leave us both incapacitated for however long it's gonna take for brain function to come back online." Reno stripped off and tossed his clothes aside, leaving him in only a pair of boxers that featured little cartoon-ized chocobos and a white undershirt.

Rude nodded and gathered up Reno's clothes, folding them over his arm. "Jump in."

Reno gulped and nodded, staring at the wispy, thread-like liquid. He moved over to the edge and licked his lips, hesitating now that the moment was on him. "Fuck it," he grumbled and dove in.

He gasped, unconsciously dragging in a lungful of mako and swallowing reflexively, as the essence burned and tingled against his skin, through his veins, and whited out his world.

A tug, warmth over his mouth, and an oddly familiar scent scuttled over Reno's senses. And then the world went black.

~*~


	39. Chapter 35: More Technical Difficulties

**The Experiment**

**Authors:** Yahnkehy and The Prince's Jewel

**Notes:** This is a collaboration fanfic, not role-play, per se, but similar being as it is a joint effort.

**Genre:** Final Fantasy VII, post AC, post DoC

**Spoilers:** Possibly a few, but mostly just mentions of major happenings in the original FF7 game, some for Advent Children.

**Warnings:** Uniquely done MPREG *ducks rotten tomatoes*, angst, broken Cloud, pissy Reno, slight OOC, hurt/comfort, yaoi, kissing, brat.

**Pairing:** Cloud x Reno

**Disclaimer:** Not mine; there'd be more yaoi if it was.

**Chapter 35: More Technical Difficulties**

Cloud ate his dinner silently, and went to bed alone. He woke feeling less than refreshed, and rolled to find himself face to face with a picture of himself, Tempest, and Rei. Lifting his eyes, he was promptly assaulted by his wedding picture to Rena. That provoked an irritated growl.

He yanked the covers back and tended to his morning needs. Breakfast was waiting when he got downstairs; his mother already eating. "Morning, Mama."

"Hello, child."

"Got plans today?"

Jenova looked over at the blond. "Child, I have made no plans. Have you something you wish us to do?"

"Dunno." Cloud speared his sausage savagely, then simply stared at it instead of eating. He tilted the fork, and allowed the utensil to drop from his hand. "I think… now that I've remembered everything, I think I need to… come to terms."

Jenova studied her broody son. He was the strongest of her children, yet the weakest. He had known mostly abuse, abandonment, and rejection. Still, the simple pleasures of life had been enough, for a time. She was easily able to follow his thoughts, and felt sorrow that even the memory of a field of beautiful flowers brought only a rush of grief and betrayal, and guilt for feeling both. "I believe you are correct, little one. Much of your life was… difficult, and I was not gentle when I restored you."

"And it's not like I've had time to really deal with any of it," Cloud agreed quietly. "I'd forgotten so much. Some of it, I wish you hadn't restored, but… I don't… I don't want to forget how I became who and what I am."

"Then do as you must, child. I will not hinder you. Call if you need me."

"Okay, Mama." Cloud left his unfinished breakfast behind, heading outside to choose between Fenrir or one of his golds. He opted for a gold, since he would be crossing oceans. That, and even though she was fast, Goldie wasn't so speedy as too make him face his demons too soon.

He harnessed the gold carefully, and grabbed one of the packs that was always kept ready for an impromptu journey.

"Got a delivery, boss?" One of the stablehands stood at the door.

"No, not this time. Business overseas. Mama will be staying behind, be sure to take good care of her."

"Got it. She ride?"

Cloud swung onto the gold. "I don't know. You can ask her. I probably won't be back for a month or more." He motioned to the packs. "You guys are welcome to use those for personal trips you take."

"Thanks, boss! I'll get the word out."

Cloud nodded shortly and sent Goldie for the ocean. The long way around sounded about right.

~*~

"_Mama! Come back! I'm lonely!" _Five years old and already he knew what it meant to be discarded. Skinny, frightened, alone; Reno curled up on the floor under the broken frame of his bed and stared at the wall opposite him, wondering when and if his mother would return that night or if her johns would keep her out until daybreak.

"_Hey! Brat, where the fuck are you?"_ Oh no, not that woman again. Reno curled up tighter and cupped his hands over his mouth, trying like hell to quiet his breathing, to still his heart so that the frantic beat wouldn't alert her to his whereabouts.

"_Your Ma told me to come and keep you company, bratling. Come play with Auntie Rosa for a little while, hmm?" _Her voice was so sickly sweet now that there was no doubt what she intended.

'_Please, make her go away!'_ he begged silently, screwing his eyes shut to block out the tattered black sandals pacing around his bedroom.

"_I've got something extra special for you today, Reno-baby. Just come out and let me show you—"_

"_You said the kid would be here!"_ Reno gulped as the deep, masculine voice penetrated the haze of fear. _"You said the whore would be gone all night and I could have the kid. I paid, now where is he?"_

'_Gods, Mama, just come home and save me!'_

Reno refused to move, even after the man that the neighbor had brought in started beating her, dragging her out of the room. His lower lip trembled as her screams echoed into the bedroom; the man she'd brought had obviously decided to take what he wanted out of her ass. Literally.

In his sleep, Reno whimpered as the memory played on; the beating Rosa had given him for hiding in his room and the painful way she'd touched him while he was too weak from the beating to stop her.

A sigh of relief as the scene changed.

~*~

Jenova shivered, feeling something odd. It had happened before, over the years, but she had never been aware enough to fully understand what had happened. It was very familiar, as if she had experienced it recently, since her awakening. "Lifestream?" she murmured, recognizing the flavor, if not the event. She sent a tendril of herself to investigate.

~*~

A harsh grunt, the slap of flesh against flesh, and then, a moment later, an angry voice, _"Get out. Can't believe I wasted my fuckin' time. Jeeze, worst fuck I ever had, yo."_ The door to the supply closet opened and a naked brunette cadet hurried out, clothes clutched to his chest and visibly upset. _"God damned kids and their lack of stamina."_ In actuality, the kid hadn't been bad. Reno was just well versed. Add to that the fact that the redhead had a seriously wicked libido and even an amazing lover could be relegated to 'bad sex' if he was having an off day.

Reno grumbled as he straightened his clothes, still hard after both the injection earlier that morning and the two partners he'd gone through in the last four hours, and stalked out of the supply closet. Rude met him as he rounded the corner and Reno's mood darkened. No matter how hard he tried, the bald man refused to take him up on his offer. He'd seen Rude in the showers several times and knew for a fact that the man was hung like a Wutaiian donkey. Just the thought of it added another notch to the already stiff arousal that tented the loose pants about Reno's hips.

_"Tseng wants you in his office."_ Rude, the ever blunt and down to the point Turk.

_"Yeah, yeah."_ Reno waved a hand and started toward the second in command's office. _"Who did I rub the wrong way this time, yo?"_

_"Not that. He has a mission for you. Some First he's pairing you with. Poor bastard."_

_"Shove it, Rude. I'm havin' a bad day."_ They passed the secretarial cubicles, Reno's gaze moving over the people he could see, searching for a potential partner to ease the unrelenting ache. Almost all of the people he saw, men and women, were already previous targets and a lot of them were unsatisfactory. One or two might warrant a second go, but not right now. They didn't have the stamina to keep up, to sate the bone-deep ache. _"Is this First fuckable? As in, can I get in his pants before the mission?"_

_"Probably not."_

_"Kill joy."_

Rude pushed open the door to Tseng's office, allowing Reno to pass in front of him and then closed the door. He leaned against the wall outside, arms crossed, and waited for Reno to be done.

Reno sauntered into the office, eyes raking over the First that was leaning casually against the corner of Tseng's desk. This one was pretty, in that farm boy way; spiked black hair, broad shoulders, and a smile that screamed 'pet me'. A smirk slid over Reno's lips, eyes moving over to Tseng, as he took up a casual slouch just in front of the wide desk. _"Yo. What's the problem, boss?"_

"_This is Zack Fair,"_ Tseng gestured to the First at Reno's side, _"He's on loan from Soldier for this mission."_ Tseng stood from his desk and paced to the window, hands clasped behind him as he stared out over the cityscape. _"There have been numerous reports of monsters and Genesis copies in the mines of Corel; I need the two of you to clear them out."_

"_Why do I need a Turk with me to do that, Tseng? Usually you go with me if we're facing Genesis copies. Why is this different?"_ Zack asked, flicking a glance over the short, lanky redhead at his side from the corner of his eye. _"And why give me a little Turk?"_

"_Kiss my—"_

"_Reno,"_ Tseng cut off the scathing remark that was obviously on the redhead's lips. _"You and Zack are assigned to this mission because he,"_ pointed at Zack, _"has experience in dealing with the copies. And you,"_ narrowed his eyes on Reno, _"are going on this mission to give the employees of Shinra a break."_

"_A break? From what?"_ Zack frowned, distrustful of the redhead at his side.

"_A break from my libido, yo. Where did you dig this guy up; from under a rock?"_ Reno was no longer amused. He crossed his arms over his chest. Zack wasn't as cute now that he'd been pegged as an idiot.

"You_ are Ponyboy?!"_ Zack's jaw dropped and he flicked an appraising look over Reno's frame. _"He's just a little kid, Tseng!"_

"_I'm fifteen, idiot."_

"_Regardless of Reno's personal dealings and his age, he is an adept Turk,"_ Tseng cut off the argument with a stony glare, _"You two are to pack up and ship out for Corel tonight. Reno will be flying you both there at 2200. Dismissed."_

'_Gods, it was so simple back then. Zack, I really fuckin' miss you, yo….'_

~*~

"Zack," Jenova whispered. The young SOLDIER was a flavor she knew well; lover as he had been to both Sephiroth and Cloud, and with his predominance in Cloud's memories. "Lifestream, and Zack. One of my children... which one?" She settled herself more comfortably, and slipped deeper into the feeling.

~*~

On the mountains overlooking Nibelheim, he stopped. He couldn't blame Sephiroth now for burning the town to the ground so many years ago. He dearly felt the urge to summon Ifrit and destroy the place all over again. The town was a memory of so much of his life, and very little of that good.

The water tower was easily visible from his vantage point. He stared at it a long time, remembering a promise made years before. "I came through, Tifa," he murmured softly. He'd kept his promise to be a hero for her; had done it more than once if he were to count Sephiroth's resurrections, Deep Ground, and the Remnants.

The town hadn't changed much, he noted. A new coat of paint on the inn seemed the only difference from his last visit. He clucked, and Goldie started down the path. He paused just outside of town. The old Shinra mansion was still standing. It was the place where his memories began, and the last place he had been before the last time he'd left. He headed for it.

Cloud guided Goldie to the dilapidated stable behind the house. He hung the harness up, and turned her loose to browse. Taking a deep breath, he went inside.

The smell of soap and wood polish assailed him. He looked around, noting the absolute lack of cobwebs and filth that had been so prevalent in the more recent memories. The floors had been scrubbed, waxed, and buffed to a shine. The woodwork gleamed, and the windows glittered with cleanliness. Portraits and knick-knacks had been cleaned and restored. A faint smell of baking bread lingered beneath the chemical smells.

He stepped further into the mansion. Rainbows cast from the glistening chandelier danced on the walls. The walls sported new paneling, new wallpaper, new paint. Even the staircase seemed to shine. Flowers and potted plants graced shelves and corners. Cloud turned towards the old music room.

The battered piano had been replaced, a gleaming black baby grand in its place. A harp stood in one corner, and several other cased instruments were hung on hooks or placed on the new shelves that had been put in. Cloud shook his head in bewilderment, and continued exploring.

Every room in the house had been cleaned and repaired. All of them were ready for use. Nobody was home, unless they were all down in the basement. Cloud took a deep breath, and triggered the door.

"Behind you! Get the bugger!" They were down in the basement. Cloud snorted softly, having recognized the voice, and started down the restored staircase.

"Having fun?" he asked when he reached the bottom.

Jac shot him an irritated look, then bashed the baddie he was fighting with the rolling pin he held. "Ye could have warned me o' the bad case of critters this place had when you sent the orders to take care of it!"

"Really," agreed a young woman, taking out her opponent with a well-aimed spatula. "A warning of just how much of a mess this place was would have been useful. Do you have any idea how much wood polish I've gone through?"

"Considerably more than you should have, since I sent orders for this place to be demolished," Cloud returned dryly. He aimed, and fire blazed from his materia to destroy a flock of vampire bats.

"Ye did WHAT?" Jac dropped as Cloud swung his sword, killing the monster he'd been beating with the rolling pin. "Ai! All my hard work, gone to waste? Make yer orders more clear next time!"

"In that case, get some whitewash for the walls down here," Cloud returned. "I'll not have my money wasted, or your hard work. Go on, get it. You can start at the top of the stairs while I finish clearing these shits out of my house."

"Aye, sir, at once!" Jac grabbed the girl by the arm, and hauled her up the stairs. "Master will be wanting a good meal when he's finished, Yola. Ye'll be fixin' him something to get his strength back up."

Cloud snorted, and set to the task of cleaning the monsters out of his basement. He had terrible memories of the place, but with Jac in charge, the memories would be summarily dealt with. His swords blurred as he destroyed beast after beast, cheered by the thought of how his late uncle would be appalled by the changes that the mansion would be undergoing. The lab was going to be completely, totally, and utterly destroyed.

No. No. He'd keep Zack's tube, as a memorial to his lover's bravery and determination. And he'd keep it filled with the LifeStream from the tap Mama had told him about. The research could go to his cousins. Maybe there was something in Hojo's ramblings that would help them in their quest to find a cure for his brother.

He'd send Vincent the coffin they'd found him in, too. Filled with sunburst candies. A particularly vindictive grin accompanied the mental image he got of Shelke opening the package to find a coffin full of candies as another monster fell to his blades.

"Eh, busy, busy. I think you managed to clean them all out, Master."

"Some of the monsters will be worth harvesting. The rest will have to be burnt." Cloud motioned at the coffin he stood on. "See that this one is cleaned up and filled with sunburst candies, would you? I'll send for one of my delivery boys to pick it up for return to its owner."

"Ye might be wanting to hire some of the townfolk to be working here, boy. There be a great lot of cleaning and repairs yet to do, and maintenance after that."

"I've a couple more things to do down here. I'll see about hiring someone when I go to town." Cloud hopped off the coffin and cleaned the blades quickly before sliding them into their sheathes. "You'd best come with me, for what I need to do now."

"And what's that, young sir?"

"This is the place where I was held prisoner for five years, and tortured in ways you never want to imagine," Cloud replied soberly. His hand trembled as he reached for the knob of the laboratory door. "I'm about to face the remnants of that."

The handle turned, the door swinging open. Cloud walked into the room, taking in the books still scattered over the floor, and the tanks. "The books are all to be boxed up. My boys will come to deliver them to my cousins' laboratory in Midgar. I want those two tanks cleaned up, all the hoses and connections checked and repaired if need be. The only connection that should be turned on should pipe a glowing green fluid into the tanks. Shut it off once they're full."

By then, he had his hands pressed to the tank that had contained his brutalized body for so many years. He leaned his forehead against it, tilting his head to look at Zack's tank. "My best friend and I were locked in these tanks when we weren't strapped to a table for another torturous experiment, or something equally bad. They stay, as a memorial to him."

"I understand, young Master. It will be done as ye say." Jac's voice was low, and more devoted than Cloud had ever heard him.

"The furniture can be cleaned up and sold. It's not my style. Clean the bookshelves well. I'll be sending books off and on to stock them with, and maybe some little figurines."

"Of course. I'll be seein' to their cleaning meself, then."

Cloud stayed for supper, and to hire some of the townsfolk to work for him. He left with a much lighter heart, and a faint grin playing over his lips.

*.*

Midgar was the next stop, though there were other places closer that he would need to visit. Of course, he'd probably visit Midgar more than once. Different times, different places, and no Jac to make things better. No, his home in Midgar had not been his choice, and he wasn't particularly fond of it. He had only a small staff there, more to keep the place clean than anything.

He greeted the Turk outside his gate, and stabled Goldie himself. All of his stable hands trained at the main farm, and except for the mansion, there was a stable hand at each of his homes. He whipped out his phone. "Tseng. Cloud. At the house in Midgar for the next couple days." It was probably best to let Tseng know he was available for a few days.

"Yes, sir. There are a few things I'd like to go over with you if you have the time."

"I've got time." Cloud shoved open the door. "Right after I fire the two idiots fucking in my living room." He pulled the phone away from his ear and did just that, calling the Turks in to make sure the offensive couple was properly tossed out. "Okay, now I've got time."

Tseng cleared his throat. "The first is about Rufus, sir. He's been very listless, bedbound, steadily weakening. We're contemplating putting him on an IV drip because he's fallen asleep trying to finish a bowl of soup. He's not talking much, and seems disorientated a lot." His voice sounded tired and strained, though controlled and calm.

"Send some of the Turks to the mansion in Nibelheim. My staff is boxing up Hojo's research; they're to deliver it to my cousins. I'm hoping there will be something in his records that will help. Oh. And there will be a coffin full of candy to be delivered to Vincent." Cloud paused a moment. "Tseng… has he… said anything about… me?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but he's barely spoken a word, much less asked about anyone. Though he did mutter Reno's name in his sleep." There was a laugh in Tseng's voice as he continued, "But, then he ruined it by demanding a suit made of chocobo feathers."

"A suit made…." Cloud's voice faltered. "Well, you can send for the feathers from the main ranch, and present it to him when he gets better. I'll authorize the IV, if it's what he needs to stay alive until a cure is found."

"Sir?" The laughter was gone and replaced with worry. "Rufus was dreaming, sir. I doubt he would know what to do with a chocobo feather suit other than stare at it in confusion." Tseng cleared his throat. "There are two more issues we need to discuss, as well."

"Then let him stare in confusion while you solemnly inform him that he asked for it," Cloud advised. "What's the first of the other two?"

"The most alarming of the two is that Reno has requested re-admittance into Turk after the birth. I fear that the toxin is destroying Reno's mind," Tseng cleared his throat and his tone grew bland as he spoke. "Perhaps it would be best to put him in a hospital and have the children removed from his body and put into stasis to keep them alive?"

Cloud frowned. "When'd he ask for re-admittance?"

"The day after your… vacation, sir."

"The day after?" _Mama? Has Reno gone and jumped in the Lifestream? _

_Ah, so that's who I am feeling! Yes, he has. I will try to ease his fears and help him through his recovery. _

_Thanks, Mama._ He felt the equivalent of a mental kiss. "He probably asked for re-admittance expecting the cure to work, so don't worry about the toxin. But, doesn't he know about the account I asked you to set up to take care of him and the children?"

"I thought you told him about it so I didn't bother to say anything. I'll call Rude and inform him of the account so that he can pass the information along to Reno.

"And, speaking of Rude, you need to call him. He sounded very agitated when I spoke with him, but refused to tell me what the problem was." Tseng sighed and the sound of paperwork shifting and being sorted floated over the line.

"I'll give him a call later. Sixteen hours on the back of a chocobo crossing the ocean is a few too many, and I need to take a nap." Cloud yawned, inadvertently underscoring his point. "If that's all?"

"Yes, sir; that's all."

Cloud snapped the phone shut and headed for his bedroom. Jenova was taking care of Reno, and Tseng would take care of Rufus. He shed his filthy clothes and crawled under the blanket, asleep before his head hit the pillow.


	40. Chapter 36: Does Not Compute

**The Experiment**

**Authors:** Yahnkehy and The Prince's Jewel

**Notes:** This is a collaboration fanfic, not role-play, per se, but similar being as it is a joint effort.

**Genre:** Final Fantasy VII, post AC, post DoC

**Spoilers:** Possibly a few, but mostly just mentions of major happenings in the original FF7 game, some for Advent Children.

**Warnings:** Uniquely done MPREG *ducks rotten tomatoes*, angst, broken Cloud, pissy Reno, slight OOC, hurt/comfort, yaoi, kissing, brat.

**Pairing:** Cloud x Reno

**Disclaimer:** Not mine; there'd be more yaoi if it was.

**Chapter 36: Does not Compute**

"_Reno, run!"_ She stood in the doorway, her back to her only child and facing a man twice her size. She was armed with a broom. Dark chestnut hair hung down her back in ragged waves.

"_Don't you hurt my Mama!"_ Reno yelled, standing up to his full height. It wasn't much for an eleven year old, but he wasn't about to watch this man…

The first blow knocked her to the floor, her mouth bleeding where the man's fist connected. _"Just give up the boy, bitch."_ The man stepped over mama's body and started toward Reno, but she grabbed the man's leg and bit down deep into his calf. He howled and kicked her in the face, forcing her to release her grip.

"_Run, baby; get away from here,"_ Mama panted, blood and saliva dribbling from her mouth. A large bruise covered the entire left side of her face and she crawled determinedly after the man as he again advanced on Reno.

"_Mama!" _Reno cried, backing up from the man, wincing when he delivered another blow, smacking his mother's head on the concrete floor. _"Stop it!"_

She could feel it again. Jenova focused on the feeling. Feelings. Hurt, anger, despair, fear… no. It was more than fear, closer to the terror Cloud had felt when Hojo approached for another experiment. She focused, moving, finding the churning mind. _Reno._

So much blood; it painted the floor and wall a deep crimson. She lay there unmoving. _"Mama, no…"_ the man advanced on Reno again, satisfied that the woman couldn't get in the way now. Reno darted by the man, running full tilt into the kitchen. He yanked open the drawers, searching frantically for a weapon.

"_Goddamned kid!"_ The man stalked into the kitchen just as Reno's hand closed about the knife.

"_Mama!"_

His birth mother's death, at the hands of a man who meant ill by her child. Jenova fumed, watching the memory. It was traumatic, certainly, but it was not a good place to begin. Reno's mind would become more confused if she were to answer the call of "Mama" while his mother lay so recently dead on the floor. She would wait, just a bit longer.

The man pinned the little brunette to the wall by the front of his torn shirt, grinning through the split lip his mother had managed to give him. _"You'll be a good whore too, won't you?"_

Reno shook uncontrollably and panicked as soon as the words penetrated. _"I'm not a woman!"_ he screamed and brought the knife up and around, slashing his attacker's face with the knife only to be thrown into the opposite wall with a roar.

The knife flew across the room and Reno slid down the wall, dazed and petrified. He scrambled through the silverware on the floor, coming up with a fork as the man again grabbed and slammed his small body against the wall, holding him high in the air by his shirt front. _"Vindictive little whore!"_

Reno stabbed the fork into the man's eye, winning his freedom once again, but with the benefit of simply being dropped rather than thrown. He bolted out of the rundown apartment, focusing only on the last words his mother had spoken to him. _"Run, baby"_

Jenova was able to see further into the memory than Reno could. _This way, child!_ she called, moments before the memory sent the boy hurtling in the other direction. She pitched her mental voice. _Follow my voice, Reno. Come, child. Out of this hurtful time, to a place where you may rest and be safe. Come, little one_.

Safety echoed in the soft, maternal voice and Reno followed willingly, gratefully. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, praying with all his might that she was telling the truth and he wouldn't find himself trapped with another Auntie. _"Lady?"_ he called, slowing down to listen for her voice again.

It was then that he realized that he was in a place that screamed comfort and safety. The whirr of helicopter rotors filled his ears, the fresh scent of the air well above the smog, the utter freedom and distance from the ugliness of his job…

A fifteen year old Reno lazed in his seat, eyes half closed with one hand on the stick. There was a woman he didn't recognize in the seat beside him. She was beautiful, almost frighteningly so. And she was completely naked. But, oddly enough, the now-redhead felt no burn of desire, no urge to fuck or be fucked as often and hard as possible. _"Hey, Lady. Am I takin' you somewhere, yo?"_

_No, child. I am merely here to see you, and to enjoy the view_. Indeed, the view from Reno's safe place was breathtakingly beautiful. The planet spread out beneath them in patches of golds and greens and blues, with mountains in the distance and clouds wisping about the helicopter.

"_To see me?"_ Reno sat up a bit straighter and regarded the woman from the corner of his eye curiously. _"I didn't do it, whatever it is."_

_Oh, child, you've done nothing wrong!_ Jenova smiled reassuringly at him. _It is what you did right that has caused you to need this haven, and my aid. The LifeStream that saturates your system has sent your memories swirling. You are not the eighteen-year-old your employers believe you to be, nor the fifteen-year-old enjoying the haven of the skies, but a father desperate to save the lives of his children. Will you not let me aid you in your healing, here in this place where you will always be safe?_

Reno dropped the stick and goggled at the woman, his mouth gaping open unbecomingly. _"A f-father? Shit, yo; who did I knock up? Wait, danger? Where? What do I gotta do to save 'em?"_ he demanded, uncaring about whatever fixing he needed in favor of protecting the kids he didn't even remember having.

Jenova looked into his mind, carefully sorting what this boy in front of her truly remembered to this point, and very gently slotting in some of the random memories that were floating where they didn't belong. She would not be so careless with Reno as she had been with Cloud – but then, Reno was assisting her, not hell-bent on suicide.

_That_ thing. _That scientist. The one you must go see each week. The children are the end result of the long-term experiment he conducts, and the danger is from a neurotoxin he implanted to ensure that your children would be only those he chose to breed. You have done what you need to save them; it is time to recover from the cure so that you are able to take care of the babes, and their elder sister._

"_I saved them already?"_ Relief and a deep sigh allowed Reno to relax back in his seat again. _"What do I gotta do to recover, then? I feel great, but I don't remember having any babies. I think I'd remember that, right?"_ He frowned and tried to search out a memory containing a baby of any kind but all he found was a whirlwind of different memories that threatened to yank him in. _"Why can't I remember? Did the cure make me sick?"_

_Direct exposure to undiluted LifeStream was the cure. You have an acute case of Mako poisoning, but the neurotoxin has been neutralized._ Jenova's voice was reassuring, though her information was not. _What we must do now is rebuild your memories from your fifteenth year to your proper age of twenty-eight. Are you ready to begin?_ Jenova reached out, touching his arm gently.

"_Holy shit! I'm an old man?"_ Reno blurted out, blinking at the woman in confusion. _"I dunno if I wanna be old, though. I like bein' a kid. I'm not all wrinkled or nothing, right?'Cause, if I am, it's gonna suck, but lead away, Lady."_

_You are still quite beautiful, _Jenova assured him, smiling._ I am going to reassemble your memories. This will take some time, since I have learned that rushing the reassembly leads to much confusion. Just relax, and remember, and it shall all fall into place as it should._

"_Reassemble… I'm broken, huh? That sucks. At least I can be fixed, right?"_ Reno sank back into his seat and gripped the stick firmly, altering their course enough to bring a strange landmass into distant view. _"That where we wanna go, Lady?"_

_It will do._ Jenova decided to wait until Reno's mental landscape had them on the ground.

With a finesse that was a bit more advanced than his current age should have allowed, Reno brought the chopper to the ground and shut the bird down. _"Okay, so… what do I hafta do to get my brain rearranged? Just sit here or is there some kinda ritual where we've gotta dance around a bonfire dressed in bird feathers?"_ he asked jokingly, a lighthearted grin bowing his mouth.

_This is your sanctuary. We will rebuild your memories there._ Jenova pointed to a small clumping of boulders, and got out of the helicopter. She settled herself comfortably on the ground against one of the boulders. This place was part of Reno's memories, but it was not a place that she, who had been on the planet for centuries, recognized. That seemed somewhat strange, but it was of no concern at the moment.

_Sit, or lie down. It will be easiest if we are touching._

Reno shrugged and plopped himself down beside her, head cocked to the side as he looked her over. It was odd to feel so docile with a strange, naked, winged woman sitting beside him, but there was no warning surge in his gut to tell him that she was a danger.

"_This gonna hurt or just feel weird, because, honestly, the idea of rearranging my memories just sounds creepy."_ He frowned, nibbled at a loose piece of skin on his lower lip and then shook his head. _"Not that a nekkid woman with wings is creepy… uh, I mean… well, usually nekkid equals sex lately, but I don't wanna bone you, Lady. Strange, ain't it?"_

_It is not strange._ Jenova stretched her wings out, and folded one gently around the redhead as she pulled him to actually rest against her side. _The memory restoration can hurt, but not physically. You will be remembering all the pains and sorrows, all the heartaches and losses. However, you will also remember all the joys and happiness, all the loves and victories. You will remember those who love and care for you, and you will remember your children. Are you ready?_

"_About as ready as I'm gonna get, Lady,"_ Reno replied, comfortably resting his head against her shoulder. The feeling of a maternal embrace was one he welcomed, having not been subjected to such treatment since his eleventh year and even then it had been sporadic. _"Hey, am I a good parent even though I'm an old man? I mean, I don't leave the kids alone with strangers, right?"_

_You are a dedicated parent, except when you are in heat. Your daughter was cared for by the Turks during that time._ Jenova riffled through the memories he had available to him. _My name is Jenova. Relax, now, and let your memories come._

The name sent a pulse through Reno's system and he frowned but tried to relax despite the sudden urge to flee. She'd been polite and kind since she'd shown up, so it was ridiculous to suddenly want to be anywhere but there just because of a name.

Memories fluttered in slowly, like a leaky faucet; drips of scenes, of people, missions, and conversations. Reno breathed deeply, allowing the faint scent of a mother's arms to envelope and calm him.

~*~

Rude sighed, straightened his tie, and adjusted his shades. Only then did he raise his hand to rap sharply at Tseng's office door.

"Enter." Tseng shuffled paperwork around, going carefully over the reports and applications that were now his duty since Cloud had gone on sabbatical. The usually neat desk was scattered with heaps of papers and somewhere amid the mess was his phone. Now, if he could only locate it…

"You wanted to see me sir?"

Tseng looked up at the sound of Rude's voice, cocked his head for a moment and then nodded as though only just realizing that he had called Rude in. "Yes, I need your report on Tsubasa's wellbeing. It occurred to me earlier that I'd let his condition slip my mind. It seems that is quite easy to do lately."

Rude planted his feet and put his hands behind his back, standing straight. "Aside from an unusual length of silence earlier today, there has been no change."

"Unusual silence?" Tseng brushed aside more papers and located his phone, slipping it into his pocket as he rose to look out the wide window behind his desk. "I wasn't aware that Reno was capable of silence. But, how can silence be unusual, aside from the fact that he managed to accomplish it?"

Rude snorted softly. "He's been making strange noises ever since I pulled him out of the Mako. Sometimes, it sounds as if he's trying to talk, but if so, he's incomprehensible. He was utterly silent for two hours this morning, and then began making those noises again. However, he sounded… calmer?"

A frown bowed Tseng's lips downward and he turned to regard Rude in silence for several long moments. "I seem to recall that Reno was mostly coherent when talking in his sleep. It's strange that now he's just blurting out jibberish. It could be an affect of the Mako on his system, though."

It was tempting, oh so tempting, to have Rude call Cloud and update the blonde on Reno's situation but the question was whether or not he'd care one way or the other. "Inform the president of the situation and ask what, if anything, he wants us to do about Reno's condition."

Rude nodded once, and left the room. He closed the door, flipped open his own phone, and hit the speed dial. He left a brief message – the boss never answered his phone – and hung up to wait for the reply.

Cloud listened to Rude's message, called back, and gave brief instructions.

Rude knocked on the office door once more.

"Enter."

"The boss wants me to inform you we're to take care of Reno until he wakes up or dies, we're to do our level best to be sure he wakes up, and if you question that order again, you get to scrub every toilet in every building he owns with your personal toothbrush."

"Understood. I take it he wishes not to be involved in such a process." Tseng's brow twitched faintly in response to the almost smirk Rude wore. It was seldom that he was ever given a dressing down, and to have such a reprimand come through one of his subordinates did not sit well. "Dismissed. Care for Tsubasa as you've been ordered to." He waved a hand and took a seat behind his desk, resuming the irritating job of managing the ever-growing pile of paperwork.

~*~

Tseng frowned at the box in his left hand and the instructions he'd been given by the parcel post in his right. Generally such things would be opened and checked over with a fine-tooth comb for damaging materials, but the package was from Cloud and the instructions sternly forbid anyone save for Rufus to open it.

Patiently he knocked on the door and then eased his way into Rufus' bedroom. "Sir, you've received a parcel. Would you care to open it or should I have it sent back?"

Rufus rolled his head, blinking uncertainly at the black blob outlined by white. It had made noise. Funny noises that should make sense, if only he weren't so tired. An unhappy little sound escaped him as he chased sounds around in his mind. Finally, he caught one. "Feather!"

Clearly, this was not going to be one of his good days.

Tseng sighed silently and moved to stand beside the bed. He carefully placed the package on the floor and took a seat beside Rufus' hip as he reached out to check the blonde's temperature.

It seemed another adjustment was in order for the medication Rufus was taking. "Rufus," Tseng spoke quietly and moved his fingers lightly over one pale cheek.

Rufus closed his eyes to better concentrate on the feel of the caress. So long. It had been so long. How long? "Special?" he whispered brokenly. The word wasn't right. It wasn't right! He tried again, desperately throwing out the next sound he caught. "Tseng?"

"Yes, that's right; it's Tseng," he murmured soothingly. "You have a package. Would you like to see what it is?"

"See," he repeated, and whimpered a wordless protest when the fingers stopped touching.

Tseng quickly pulled the package into his lap and broke the sealing tape to open the box. Oddly enough, inside was a froth of golden chocobo feathers. Upon removing the article from the box, he was further confused by it. It seemed as though Cloud Strife had sent a duster made from golden chocobo feathers with fine trim done in black feathers. "Your brother is a strange person," he murmured as he presented the item to Rufus.

"Chocobo feather jacket," Rufus said with perfect clarity, staring at the item. One thin hand reached up weakly, and fell short of its goal when his strength failed him.

Tseng immediately lowered the jacket over Rufus, taking care to brush the soft feathers over contact starved skin. "I take it that this is Cloud's form of a jest."

Blue eyes closed at the brush of the feathers. It took so much concentration to understand such long strings of sound, more to find the proper sounds to make back. He had not always had this problem. He knew he hadn't. After all, his mind was working just fine. It was his brain that seemed to short-circuit when he tried to speak. "Touch," a moment later, he found the other sound, "me."

"Of course." Tseng slipped his hand over Rufus' and squeezed gently yet firmly. His free hand moved the feathers nearest to Rufus' jaw so that they grazed the blonde's cheek in a whispery caress.

Rufus whimpered pitifully. So badly, he wanted so badly to be touched, to know someone cared. His nurses were competent, efficient, but they only took care of him. They didn't care about him. His hand twitched, his weak fingers trying and failing to curl around Tseng's hand. The feathers weren't Tseng, weren't warm and living. He stopped concentrating on feeling the touch, and put his energy into grasping the other's warmth.

Tseng tightened his own grip in reaction to the way Rufus' hand twitched and fluttered in his. "Just a moment." There wasn't going to be any more work done today, not now. He retracted his hand and stood, moving around the bed to the other side and crawled in beside Rufus. "Can I move you? Will it hurt?"

The warmth was gone. Rufus opened his eyes, but as had happened so often lately, all he saw was darkness. The bed shook beneath him, and strange noises buzzed in his ears. He couldn't make sense of them, any more than he could understand why he'd been left alone again. Tears pooled in the unseeing eyes, sliding from the corners to make tracks that tickled in his ears. "Tseng…" he whispered in a voice barely there, a thready wisp of lost hopelessness.

Hopefully slight movement wouldn't land Rufus in dreadful pain. Tseng slowly slid an arm beneath Rufus' head and braced a hand on a narrow, bony hip before drawing the blonde to lie against his side.

The chocobo feather jacket enveloped Rufus in a way that made him look like a newly hatched chick and Tseng chuckled softly at the image. This was probably Strife's motive for such an impractical article of clothing. "Sleep. I'm here. I won't leave you."

Heat. Familiar heat, at that, a familiar smell. He couldn't see, or understand the sounds he heard, but he still recognized Tseng's scent. Tseng's long body, pressed all along his own. He wasn't alone. Weak fingers twitched fitfully against a linen shirt. He made some sort of sound himself, but he couldn't tell if it was Tseng's name or not. He hoped it was, even as he tried to nuzzle closer in spite of his weakness.

Tseng murmured softly, crooning the words of fables from his former country in Rufus' ear, cradling the blonde to his chest.


	41. Chapter 37: Storm Warning

**The Experiment**

**Authors:** Yahnkehy and The Prince's Jewel

**Notes:** This is a collaboration fanfic, not role-play, per se, but similar being as it is a joint effort.

**Genre:** Final Fantasy VII, post AC, post DoC

**Spoilers:** Possibly a few, but mostly just mentions of major happenings in the original FF7 game, some for Advent Children.

**Warnings:** Uniquely done MPREG *ducks rotten tomatoes*, angst, broken Cloud, pissy Reno, slight OOC, hurt/comfort, yaoi, kissing, brat.

**Pairing:** Cloud x Reno

**Disclaimer:** Not mine; there'd be more yaoi if it was.

**Chapter 37: Storm Warning**

~*~

The trickle of memories stopped abruptly somewhere in the middle of his seventeenth year and when Reno prodded the blockade agony unlike anything he'd ever felt before washed through his entire system, jolting him out of the memory-world he'd been in with Jenova and threw him rather unceremoniously back into the waking daylight.

Shivering and looking around wildly, Reno scrambled up the bed, huddling in the corner. "Ah?!" A frown and rapid blinking came on the heels of his strange cry but he waited, completely still, listening for sounds of life in the unfamiliar room he found himself in.

No sounds of life, nothing but the intermittent tick of a clock in another room, and Reno sighed, relaxing a bit. _Lady?_ he quarried mentally, looking for the calming effect of her presence and an idea of where the hell he was. _Lady, what was that?_

_Painful._ Jenova materialized next to him from smoky darkness. _I have not encountered such a thing before._ She reached out, lightly touching Reno's forehead. _You are in Rude's quarters, little one. My son has placed you and his children in Rude's care._

"Ah heah un eh…?" Reno blinked and frowned. Since when had he started spouting jibberish? _What the hell's wrong with my mouth? I can't talk right. Is that normal for this process?_ It irked him that he couldn't communicate except for thinking at the woman at his side. _Wait, the kids are here? Shit, I should go find them._

Jenova chuckled. _Yes, child, Rude lives here. This room has been specially modified to meet your needs, hence all the medical equipment. You were immersed in a Mako pool for several hours. It will be quite impossible for you to speak properly until your body has adjusted. The children are with you, there is no need to go find them. Your daughter,_ Jenova paused, head tilting slightly as she located the girl, _is safely tucked into her bed at Elena's, where you left her, taking a nap._

Medical equipment he saw, which was what had startled him in the first place, but he didn't see any babies and frowned, leaning his head on Jenova's shoulder. _I don't see 'em. Are they in another room?_

_No, child. Do you not remember what I told you of the experiment?_

Reno frowned again, sifting through the memories he had until he found the one of them in the helicopter. _I do but… wait; the kids are the product of the experiment Professor Hojo did and a neurotoxin…._ He lifted his head and gaped at her, nonsensical sounds leaving his mouth. _He did the experiment on _me_! How the hell can a _guy_ have _babies_!?_

_With a great deal of cursing and demanding to be loved. _Jenova wasn't certain what the strange problem with his seventeenth year had been, but that memory was one not involved by the block. She settled it in place, drawing Reno inside his mind so that he could view it if he wished. And inside his mind, she would be able to see the block that much more clearly. _Your memories are not all in order, but they are not lost to you. This one is of the birth of your daughter. You may view it now, or later. I wish to see if I might find that which is causing obstruction to the repair._

Heat flooded Reno's face as the memory locked in place. _How embarrassing,_ _I can't believe I was so stupid. Why didn't someone bash me over the head and tell me how much of a moron I was being?_

_I rather think they believed you in enough pain from the birth. _Jenova was absently slotting other memories as she found them. Reno, she had been pleased to discover, had had a much more organized mind than her son. True, these memories would only be available to him when he was actually in his mind, but there was no harm in re-establishing the proper order. She had yet to find the cause of the pain that had sent Reno away from the mental landscape he'd drawn in order to be within the helicopter. This landscape was more akin to a computer program's graphics.

_I guess that makes sense, still doesn't make me happy knowing… wait, I'm pregnant?_ Reno's hands immediately went to his belly, and cupped his gently rounded abdomen in shock. _Lifestream didn't hurt them, right? I mean, it poisoned me so… you're sure they're okay?_

_Being young, they have already adapted to their new environment._

_Oh, alright. So… why aren't we back on the island?_ Reno moved away from Jenova, poking at the odd version of the previous place. The air felt dry and bland, without the flavor of the sea and sand that had been part of the other island. It was also completely silent save for his and Jenova's voices. _It feels weird here._

~*~

Cloud tossed his gloves on the table by the door, and paused long enough to add his goggles to the pile. He hadn't wanted this house, either, but Rena had insisted. She'd insisted on a lot, really, and bought this one even after he'd told her he didn't want it. He'd found out five months after the deal had gone through.

He stopped in the doorway of the office. Every house he owned had an office. Every office had at least one busy secretary. This one looked up and grinned. "No troubles here, boss. Everything's running smoothly."

"Good. Send reports to Tseng at Strife Enterprises in Midgar-Edge until further notice."

"Sure thing boss. Oh, there is one thing. It came today."

"What?" He crossed the room to take the paper she waved. Cloud frowned. "Send him the money. We won't be doing any further business with the WRO once any contracts we have run out. See that memo gets to Tseng as well."

"Yes, sir."

Cloud tossed the bill for the automaton he'd destroyed back on the woman's desk and went to his room. He had few issues to work through in Kalm, but it was the closest town to Midgar-Edge. He stripped and showered; coming out to find his traveling gear had vanished for cleaning. The staff at this home was rarely inefficient.

Still, he owned far too much for one man, especially a man who preferred minimal contact with the world in general. Between his wife's demands, gifts from grateful survivors, his own initiatives, and then his…. Cloud sighed, falling backwards onto the bed. He had too much. Too many businesses, too many houses, too much responsibility, and too much money.

He had no family, aside from two children who weren't yet born. It wouldn't surprise him if they rejected him as well. No, wait. He still had his cousins. Hojo's daughters hadn't rejected him. But, he really couldn't turn that business back over to them. Not when the elder one was too like her father, and the younger had little to no common sense. And he had his Mama.

The houses. Could he get rid of any of the houses? Not if he tried to sell them. There were homeless people, but there weren't a lot of people with the money to buy the types of places his wife had insisted on living. And, he owned at least one business in every town where he had a house. There was also no guarantee that any household servants would be retained, and there were few jobs available if they were turned off – especially for some of the more elderly employees.

Of course, he could do a severance package, but he'd then have to get office space for the business… oh, the hell with it. He'd just keep the damn houses. And remodel them. All the frilly pink shit was going to be _gone_, especially if it was in _his bedroom_. He shot a weary glare at the frilly pink décor, and closed his eyes against it. He'd take a nap, then move to the next place.

~*~

Rude shut the door, moving to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich. He could hear Reno's voice, though the babble seemed more spaced this time. A glance at the clock confirmed it was near time to change the sheets again. He sighed. Maybe it would be better to make the sandwich after he dealt with that mess. At least Reno was nice and reg – he wasn't having that thought. He just wasn't.

He turned, heading instead to the room he'd set up especially for his partner. "I'm back," he called as he turned the knob.

Reno lifted his head, blinking as he came out of whatever Jenova had done to him to put him in his mind, and frowned in confusion. "Eh?" he muttered.

Jenova stayed where she was, content to rummage carefully through Reno's memories. They weren't nearly as bad as Cloud's had been. Ah, here was another from his seventeenth year, and it did not seem to be blocked, either. She slotted it, grabbed another, and continued with her work. Access would be limited for Reno until after she brought him back. He would remember up to the block, and the memory of Tempest's birth, but the between-times were not yet his on demand.

Rude blinked. "Reno? You're awake?"

"Ahe, mneeh," Reno replied and then silently cursed; he couldn't even talk well enough to convey that he was alive and fine. Instead, he beckoned Rude closer and grinned at him, pointing at the woman at his side. He opened his mouth to introduce her, and then remembered that he couldn't talk yet.

Sign language wasn't his strong suit, but he'd learned some useful signals for stealth during their missions. He signed 'no threat' and 'I am fine' at Rude, grinning that he'd found some form of communication, but the grin dropped when he realized that she was no longer there. "Ge, shifg!" he swore.

"No threat?" Rude frowned slightly, then brightened. "No, there's no threat. You're at my place. Need the bathroom?" He had no interest in changing yucky sheets if he didn't need to.

Reno nodded and stood, wobbling a little bit unsteadily. His vision swam as another memory slid into place and he shook his head to clear it. He stumbled and choked on the new information once it settled. Gross! He'd slept with the president! Reno stumbled into Rude and shivered at the memory; that was one that he could have done without.

Jenova frowned, and made a slight adjustment. Reno wouldn't be picking up on the new memories now until he fell asleep, or she pulled him into his own mind.

"Easy, partner. You've been in bed awhile now." Rude guided the stumbling redhead to the bathroom, and left him on the pot while he went to double-check the sheets. He had no doubt Reno'd have the catheter out before he got back.

Unintelligible ranting echoed out into the hallway for several minutes and by the time Reno emerged, he was holding his crotch and grumbling quietly under his breath. The fucking catheter hadn't wanted to deflate all the way, so he'd had to ease it out slowly or take a chance on damaging his urethra.

Wrapped in a mound of tissue, Reno took the catheter into the kitchen and threw it, violently, away with a superior nod. It was childish to get pissed off at a piece of plastic and tubing, but it made him feel better, despite his aching dick.

Reno started banging around in the kitchen, looking for food. Whatever he'd been eating while he was out hadn't stayed in his system long; he was hungry.

"Did you wash your hands before you started rummaging through my food?" Rude rumbled irritably.

Reno shot him a glare and held his hands out, waggling his fingers and nodding before then flipping Rude off. Of course he'd washed his hands, what kind of disgusting person did Rude think he was?

A marker board with a short list of food was stuck to the fridge and Reno grabbed it, carelessly rubbing the words off with his thumb before scribbling a note out and showing it to Rude.

'I'm seventeen, not seven, baldy.'

"After you threw away the catheter in my kitchen trash, not after you pulled it out, you redheaded pest."

A sigh and a roll of his eyes preceded another quickly jotted out note. 'I used half a roll of tissue to wrap it up. My hands are clean.'

Rude opened his mouth to retort, and froze. He stared at the board a minute. "What the hell do you mean? You wasted a half a roll of my toilet paper when there's a trash can in the bathroom? And you aren't… fuck. You've got Strife brain."

Reno cocked his head to the side, brows raised in confusion. 'Who?' he wrote and then frowned and rubbed that out. 'What does blonde kid with the pretty mouth have to do with anything?'

"That guy grew up. He's paying me to take care of you until his kids are born."

A blink. Another. Reno gaped at his partner; eyes bugged out and mouth open in shock. He couldn't even process that thought enough to write out the questions that bolted through his mind, but he did make a lot of noise and none of it was distinguishable to either Rude or Jenova.

"And you're twenty-eight, father of a three-year old girl, and a couple of months along with twins."

Reno shook his head, waving a hand at Rude to make him stop. He scrubbed away the previous notes and leaned back against the counter as he scrawled out another one, showing it to Rude once he was done. 'Never pegged blondie for seme. Where is he? Why're you watching me instead of him?'

"The President is currently touring his businesses, and is more than capable of taking care of himself. You, on the other hand, have just woken up after a Mako submersion, and are carrying his twins. Elena is in charge of seeing to the safety of your daughter."

Another rub and subsequent squeak of marker over the board. 'President of what, and how did I end up in love with Strife?'

"Sit down." Rude waited until a pouting Reno had done what he asked. "Since you've lost a good nine years worth of memories, I suppose I might as well explain enough to cover the basics. Cloud Strife is Rufus Shinra's half brother. Shinra sold the company to Strife when he couldn't find another way from keeping Hojo's daughters from sticking you back in their lab. We found out afterwards that Strife is also Hojo's nephew, and inherited the lab as the last surviving male of that line, but nobody knew that at the time. Between what Shinra sold to him, the businesses he already had, and what survivors of the wars gave him, he owns most of the world."

Rude took a deep breath, sighed, and walked over to the refrigerator himself. He rummaged around for less than a minute, coming out with what he knew would make one of Reno's favorite meals, and began preparing it. "As for how you fell in love, you called him in to rescue you while the Turks were being very inefficient about being able to find you for Hojo's daughters. You spent the next two years with no one but him, and your daughter, as far as I know."

With every word, Reno's eyes grew bigger and by the end of it he was very pale. There was nothing he could say to that, not even if he wanted to. It seemed that he'd been the eye of the shit storm; starting with his stupid agreement to allow Hojo to experiment on him. Granted, he'd been fed a line and he knew that, but it was that one affirmative answer that managed to bring Shinra down. It boggled the mind.

Reno swallowed and sighed heavily, rubbing his head. He jotted down a brief note and turned it around so Rude could see. 'When is he coming home?' If he was in a serious relationship with Cloud Strife, then it only stood to reason that he get to know the guy again until Jenova could fix the block in his memories.

"We aren't sure. He's left Tseng in charge of the paperwork. I will, of course, be calling him to let him know you're awake… and speechless." He couldn't help the little grin, because a quiet Reno was such a rarity.

Reno flipped him off again and shook his head, chuckling lightly. He scribbled out another note to tell Rude to go ahead and call but to, 'Be sure you tell him I'm stuck at seventeen until the Lady finds out what's blocking my memories.'

"Lady? Oh, Jenova." Rude set the meal in front of Reno. "Eat up. I'll go make my reports."

A plate of fruit? Reno frowned but his stomach rumbled hungrily so he shrugged and dug in hungrily. _How's it going with my memories, Lady? Any sign of life?_ he joked, chuckling to himself between bites. _Say, how long until the docs… oh, ugh, how long until I shove these babies outta my body?_

_Your pregnancy is accelerated. You will not be pregnant as long as a woman. I believe it has been somewhat over two months since you became pregnant. The children will be born in approximately another three and a half months._

_Just great. Please tell me Cloud will be back before they come. If I love him, the way the memory of the first birth leads me to believe I do, then I don't wanna have these babies without him here._ Reno sighed and pushed his plate away. _I wanna at least get to know him before they come; well, better than just knowing that he's got a wicked mouth, of course._

_He has only recently had his own memories restored. At present, he is working through the demons he has discovered._

~*~

Unaware of the conversation going on in his kitchen, Rude punched the speed dial for Strife. As usual, the man didn't answer his phone. "President Strife. Reno is awake, and aware. He can't speak, but he can use signs and write in order to communicate. He has established that Jenova is working on repairing his memories. He believes he is seventeen, and wants to see you before the children are born."

Rude waited patiently, certain the President would be calling back shortly.

Cloud listened to the message. Reno didn't remember him, then. Or, if he did, he remembered the youthful blond he'd shoved on his ass, and told wasn't worth his time until he had more practice. He snapped the phone shut, holstering it easily as he swayed with the chocobo's rapid gait.

He wouldn't go back, not yet. He still had demons to deal with… and most of them involved Reno's sister. After a moment, though, he pulled the phone back out, and dialed.

"Sir?"

"I won't be back until he's remembered what he knew about my wife."

"Your wife. Understood, sir." Rude listened a moment longer, only to have his phone inform him the call had been ended. He sighed, and went back to Reno.

"Reno."

The redhead looked up from his contemplation of the table, shaking himself out of the mental conversation he'd been having with Jenova to blink at his partner. He tipped his head to the side as he got up, wondering what Cloud had said. He grabbed the marker board and scribbled a note. 'Is he coming back?'

"He'll come back when you remember what you know about his wife."

_Oh gods, I'm in love with a married man._ Reno sat down heavily, his face entirely void of expression and emotion. _Lady, who is Cloud's wife?_ he asked flatly as he turned to face the table and pulled the plate back, picking at the leftovers without really seeing them. _And where is she so I can apologize for… this?_

Rude realized he'd screwed up when Reno thumped, blank-faced, back into his seat. "Reno. Cloud's a widower. There must be something he didn't tell us about his wife that he told you. When you remember what that is, he'll come back."

_The woman is dead, and of no concern to you. I will restore those memories to their proper place, but they are years from the age I am working with. You will remember at the proper time, and not a moment before._

Reno looked up at Rude and shrugged. He scribbled out a note and got to his feet. He pushed the marker board into Rude's hand and patted his shoulder as he passed, heading to bed.

'Lady says I'll remember at the right time. Hope it's before the babies come.'

"Damn it," Rude muttered, and called Tseng to let him know Reno was awake.


	42. Chapter 38: Gaining Peace

**The Experiment**

**Authors:** Yahnkehy and The Prince's Jewel

**Notes:** This is a collaboration fanfic, not role-play, per se, but similar being as it is a joint effort.

**Genre:** Final Fantasy VII, post AC, post DoC

**Spoilers:** Possibly a few, but mostly just mentions of major happenings in the original FF7 game, some for Advent Children.

**Warnings:** Uniquely done MPREG *ducks rotten tomatoes*, angst, broken Cloud, pissy Reno, slight OOC, hurt/comfort, yaoi, kissing, brat.

**Pairing:** Cloud x Reno

**Disclaimer:** Not mine; there'd be more yaoi if it was.

**Chapter 38: Gaining Peace**

Junon. The town where he owned so many businesses, and where his cargo ships often made port, where his main fishing fleet made its home. Where a little girl had cried when she'd learned he had married before she had finished growing up.

He checked over the paperwork waiting for him there, muttering to himself in disgust when he realized that his take-over of the former Shinra Electric Company had basically made him the sole owner of the entire blasted town.

His minions were set to determining which of the renters in the houses wanted to buy them, and were ordered to sell them at a loss if that's what it took to get those properties off his hands. He also ordered that any business that had been established before Meteor, and was still in business, be given the deed to the property as a congratulatory gift. Those that had been in business for at least two years were to be given the opportunity to buy the building they were in. The exceptions, of course, were for those businesses that rented out separate stories of the same building. Instead, they were to be offered empty buildings, either as gifts or to buy, if they were interested.

Hopefully, that would get rid of some of the properties he had absolutely no use for. Cloud went to bed in yet another overly frilly pink room, and ordered it remodeled as soon as he woke up. Before morning, he resolved to visit every single town, village, farm or city he had any share of before he went back to Nibelheim.

Cloud wasn't foolish enough to stay entirely out of touch. Not with Rufus and Reno both in serious conditions. He called in to Tseng daily, to check on Rufus, and Rude, to check on Reno, from whatever office he happened to be in. When he had reception, he called from the road. He also made sure to let Tseng, as well as his other managers, know where the dead zones were when he was unfortunate enough to discover some. He soon quit checking the phone for messages, however, after the fourth vitriol filled one he got from Tifa, and told Tseng to wait on his calls and Rude to text him if something happened.

In Fort Condor and at old Chocobo Bill's farm, he only paid his respects to the friends and mentors he had made. Aside from a few battles at the fort, he had no truly terrible memories. He wasn't surprised to find the old miner in the cave had passed on in his sleep, and gave the man a proper burial.

Mithril delivered to the weapons smith garnered him the promise of another shiny sword for his arsenal, though he doubted he would ever use Masamune's replica for anything save a decorative memorial. It would be delivered to his farm, and undoubtedly hang crossed over the Buster Sword above the fireplace. Rena had tried to dissuade him from that: it had been the one and only thing he had ever actually stood up to her on. He'd found it, once, out in the trash pile. She hadn't been able to sit down for the next three days, because while he wouldn't hit her, he'd found himself perfectly capable of spanking her like a particularly naughty child. She'd never touched any of his swords again.

His agent in Costa del Sol met him with lazy efficiency, something he'd come to expect from the man. He still wasn't sure how the perpetually sleeping manager ever got anything done, but he'd never failed to complete his assignments. He spent a good two weeks just relaxing on the beach, waiting for one of his chocobo handlers to let him know his birds were nearing the Gold Saucer, ready to race.

He spent another week at the Gold Saucer, racing the birds and investigating potential breeders from among the competition, and several more days helping clear monsters from North Corel's mines.

In Gongaga, he was finally able, and ready, to tell Zack's parents what had happened to their son. He stayed for the much delayed funeral they held three days later, telling Zack's parents everything he could remember about his dark-haired friend. The parts that wouldn't horrify them, that was. He also told them about their granddaughter, and promised to arrange for them to go see Tempest as soon as he could.

Cloud visited Nanaki at Cosmo Canyon, where he was introduced to that one's new mate. Nanaki, understandably, was ecstatic to know that he truly wasn't the last of his kind. He'd left the mates with a small flash of a rarely seen smile.

He stopped in at Nibelheim again. A quick trip through the old manor was enough to lay rest to the demons. Most of them. He stopped short in the basement.

"You got them working."

"Aye."

"Leave me."

"Aye." The door shut behind the old man. Cloud walked slowly across the nearly empty room, sinking to sit cross-legged in front of the glowing Mako tubes. He reached out, pressing a hand to each one.

"Zack…."

~*~

Jenova paused in the act of restoring another memory from Reno's twenty-second year. Her son's sorrow cut at her, heavily laced with the flavor of his long dead best friend and lover. She brushed her fingers lightly over the memory as she slotted one of the more unpleasant aspects of being a mother, and then headed for her eldest surviving child.

_Oh, child._

_Mama… _"I couldn't… not keep them." He rose slowly, turning to look at her.

_No, I suppose you could not, any more than you could give up his sword._ Jenova moved forward, embracing him gently. _The memories of what he suffered for you are too great to let these vanish as if they never were._

"Yeah. I thought… I thought it'd be easier. To see them, and know that… that we escaped. That he didn't die in that tank."

_Perhaps you should destroy the place that started it all, then._

_I don't understand._

_The Nibelheim reactor, where I was held prisoner, and where you lost everything because all I wanted was to be free. I had been calling for so long, and then Sephiroth came. It took far too long for me to come to my senses and realize what I had done to my children and their world, trying to get revenge for what was done to me._ There was no mistaking the bitterness in her tone.

_I can destroy it for you, Mama._ Cloud straightened in her embrace, and pushed her back slightly. "I can destroy that place for all of us.

_Good. Just don't fall into the pool. I've no wish to put your memories back together again. Your mind isn't nearly as orderly as Reno's._

Cloud laughed. "I promise I'll be careful." He watched as she vanished in the black streams, then turned to the tank that had housed Zack. "It isn't much, but that place… there won't be anything of it left."

Cloud made his way out of the mansion with a grim look of determination on his features. He glanced back towards the stables, then to the town. With a slight shrug, he set his wing free, and flew, not wanting to waste the time following any of the trails.

The abandoned building and the remains of Hojo's Mako-drenched mutations stood no chance against him. Something new hummed in his veins as he sliced the place to ribbons, dodging the splashing Mako with ease. Something powerful, that reached out and pulled. He yelped and spun, barely dodging in time as the Mako pooled beneath the collapsing structure exploded upwards, raining down on and around him.

It felt like the fountain that had sprung up in the church, like the healing rain that had fallen after he had defeated Sephiroth. Cloud spread his wing and hung in the sky, letting it soak his skin, feathers, and clothes. Warmth and peace flooded him, and he again saw his once-lover.

_Satisfied now?_ Zack smirked at him, arms folded across his chest before he reached out and beeped Cloud's nose. _You should be. That_ – a wave at the Mako eruption – _was pretty much it, for the fighting._

Cloud peered cross-eyed at the finger still pressed against his nose, then up at Zack. _I love you._

_I know. You take care of yourself, Chocobo. You've got a lot of living to do._ Zack smiled at him again, and he felt it as the fading man gave him one last hug. _And a cute redhead to do it with._

Cloud choked out a half-sobbed chuckle. Trust Zack to have the last word on his love life. "I guess it really is time to go home."

~*~

He spoke briefly with Jak before mounting the gold and heading back to the farm to pick up Fenrir. He kept her at an easy pace, content enough for now just to amble along and enjoy the signs of new life as he passed them. It was another week before he reached the farm, and only a matter of hours later before he was parking Fenrir in the garage at his house in Midgar.

No one was expecting him, and he somehow managed not to wake anyone. Cloud tilted his head, considering his options. Reno was still missing enough memories that he wouldn't know what he needed to yet. His brother… was out of the questions. His cousins, on the other hand, needed checked up on. He took to the sky, unwilling to have their cameras alert them to his arrival, and landed lightly on the balcony of his elder cousin's office.

The door was open, allowing their argument to reach him.

"… pie."

"I am aware he is not a hedgehog pie. However, it is impossible to test the serum on a hedgehog pie, because we haven't got one with his symptoms. I have told you this before," Ruana snapped.

"But Rufus isn't a specimen, Sister. He's Cloud's big brother, and Cloud won't be happy if you experiment on him," Mei warned.

An exasperated sigh. "Mei, I can't cure him if I can't find out how he reacts to the serum. I am quite certain that it will halt further degeneration, but I don't believe that this formula will restore him."

"But you can't experiment on him! Cloud will get mad!" Mei wailed. "He'll be like Sephiroth then, and we won't ever get to see him again!"

"The serum will stop the deterioration?" Cloud stepped through the open door, retracting his wing moments before he did. The two women spun to face him.

"I'm certain of it," Ruana replied. "However, it will have to be modified in increments to revert the damage already done."

Cloud considered her expression before turning to Mei's earnest face. "Your opinion of the serum?"

"Sister is right, it would stop the degeneration, but it won't revert it." She bit her lip. "There would have to be many modifications made, a little at a time, with a period of watching the results to see if it was properly modified."

Cloud turned his attention to Ruana. "Have Mei brought to Rufus' home with his first dose at 10am. I'll be waiting for her."


	43. Chapter 39: Remembering

**The Experiment**

**Authors:** Yahnkehy and The Prince's Jewel

**Notes:** This is a collaboration fanfic, not role-play, per se, but similar being as it is a joint effort.

**Genre:** Final Fantasy VII, post AC, post DoC

**Spoilers:** Possibly a few, but mostly just mentions of major happenings in the original FF7 game, some for Advent Children.

**Warnings:** Uniquely done MPREG *ducks rotten tomatoes*, angst, broken Cloud, pissy Reno, slight OOC, hurt/comfort, yaoi, kissing, brat.

**Pairing:** Cloud x Reno

**Disclaimer:** Not mine; there'd be more yaoi if it was.

**Chapter 39: Remembering**

Every single day, the moment he opened his eyes there was another chunk of his life returned. Another embarrassment, another cringe-inducing mission, comment, and reaction that shouldn't have happened, or the wrong action taken that caused an argument, a fight, or landed him in the hospital. It sucked remembering those things, feeling the phantom aches and pains, and knowing that there was more to come the following day as soon as he opened his eyes.

Rude had taken to leaving his bedroom door unlocked after a particular set of memories ended up with the redhead sobbing at his door in nothing more than his skin. A series of missions the old president had sent him on involving women who had been rumored to have borne the old man's children had landed him in that state.

He remembered every scream of a terrified mother begging for mercy. The dying gurgle of a child with bright blue eyes, pale blonde hair, and a face so familiar that he couldn't stand to look away. He'd snapped their necks after that first one, he couldn't watch the life bleed from those familiar eyes again. Nine little boys, three girls, and twelve women had died by his hand because they had Shinra genes and the mothers couldn't be trusted to remain quiet.

It was one of the worst jobs he'd ever had to do. Dropping the plate had been easier but it still ripped into his heart. That was something AVALANCHE had never figured out; just because he showed no emotion didn't mean he didn't feel it when the plate came down.

Over the last two months, Reno had gotten adept at keeping his mouth shut. If he lost his temper or the twins decided to play on the jungle gym that were his internal organs, he'd still blurt out the occasional nonsense word, though at times he could manage to spit out a word or two that actually made sense.

It was those times that Reno tried to focus on. It meant he was getting better, closer to having a whole memory rather than just most of it. Jenova still hadn't messed with the blocked ones since the first day he'd tried to figure out what was causing it and ended up awake and confused as hell. She was saving the block for last, since it puzzled even her—which didn't cause warm fuzzies in the least.

This morning, though, there had been an ache, a part of himself missing that it took a moment to decide what it was. There were two of them, actually. Two holes in his heart; one Cloud-shaped, and the other baby-shaped.

"Phone!" Reno blurted out, all but falling over himself as he rushed from the room he'd been staying in. The medical equipment had been removed and a dresser brought in, but Reno didn't bother with clothes right then. Instead, he ran to Rude's room as he was: naked. He shoved his way into the room and leaped into bed with his partner, straddling his hips and pressing his hands against his partner's chest. "Rude. Want!"

"Geargh!" Rude came to, shoving harshly enough to dump Reno on the floor. He sat up, swung his legs over the side, and glared. "What the fuck?!"

Reno blinked up at Rude and started laughing. His backside was propped up on the edge of the bed between Rude's legs, his legs splayed wide with his knees beside his ears, and shoulders and neck planted firmly on the floor. "Phone?" he asked, gripping Rude's calves in an attempt to get into a more dignified position. "Temp… Tempsss. Cloud. Want."

Rude sighed, reaching down and yanking his ex-partner back into his lap before shoving him off so that he was standing. "The phone is on the charger in the living room. I'm going back to sleep."

"Rude." Reno poked his ex-partner in the cheek. "Frngal sgefniks! Talk. Phone. Pease?"

"Your fingers work fine." Rude snugged himself back under the blankets. "Go make your own call, and don't wake me up until it's time to eat."

Reno blinked at him stupidly for a moment. He stomped his foot and stormed out to grab his marker board and went right back in there, poking Rude even harder this time before shoving the marker board in his face. 'How the fuck do I talk into a phone when I can't even say most words, asshole?'

Rude knocked the board aside. "Text, dumbass."

Reno screamed in frustration, and several of the words he was able to shove out were in direct accordance with Rude, his ass, and a giant dildo. Sideways. He threw the marker board at the wall and stalked out into the living room, all but ripping the phone charger out of the cell phone and stabbing Cloud's number.

Of course he got the voicemail box, but he left a stilted message anyway. "Cloud. Sister. Rena. Home soon?" He hung up and chucked the phone onto the couch before making his way into the kitchen to start breakfast. Rude would just have to get over the fact that he was naked and round. He should have gotten up and called Cloud like he'd asked, damn it! He sounded like an idiot on the phone, but at least Cloud would know what he was in for.


	44. Chapter 40: Renewals

**The Experiment**

**Authors:** Yahnkehy and The Prince's Jewel

**Notes:** This is a collaboration fanfic, not role-play, per se, but similar being as it is a joint effort.

**Genre:** Final Fantasy VII, post AC, post DoC

**Spoilers:** Possibly a few, but mostly just mentions of major happenings in the original FF7 game, some for Advent Children.

**Warnings:** Uniquely done MPREG *ducks rotten tomatoes*, angst, broken Cloud, pissy Reno, slight OOC, hurt/comfort, yaoi, kissing, brat.

**Pairing:** Cloud x Reno

**Disclaimer:** Not mine; there'd be more yaoi if it was.

**Chapter 40: Renewals**

Cloud sat quietly by Rufus' bedside, his older brother's hand clasped in his own. Rufus whimpered softly, a sound Cloud had already come to recognize. "I'm here."

Rufus turned his head in the direction of the comforting sound, slender fingers wrapping more firmly around the hand in his own. He pulled as hard as he could, though he knew the effort would be nearly fruitless. He could barely manage the slightest of tugs. He whimpered fitfully once more.

He'd learned by now not to let go of his brother's hand as he crawled over him to stretch out and cuddle up next to him. He tugged his older brother a little closer, making sure that every inch of them that could touch skin-to-skin did. For some reason, that calmed Rufus more than anything else.

"Hello, Mei," Cloud said softly when the door opened to admit his youngest cousin. "Any luck?"

"Ruana was not pleased when she learned just how much he had deteriorated. She is working with the new samples now. She would still prefer hourly samples." The young woman approached the bed, pulling a syringe and a sealed bottle of glowing green goo from her pocket. "This is his next treatment. He's to have it all. It will burn, but he must have nothing for the pain, lest it counter the treatment."

"I understand. Give it to him." Cloud tightened his hold on his brother, shifting even closer. Rufus whiffled almost curiously, turning his head laboriously to nuzzle as best he could against Cloud's bare chest. "I'm sorry, Rufus. It's the only way to cure you."

If he had been able to understand the words, Rufus might have braced himself for what was coming. However, he'd long since lost his understanding of speech. He made the curious little sound once more, and then the pain hit. He couldn't run from it. It burned as it raced through his blood, carried faster and faster by his accelerating heart rate. He wailed; long, drawn out screams that made the comforting warmth next to him shift closer and murmur soothing noises.

But the pain was too much for sound to sooth, too much for his weak body to handle. He fell into a deeper darkness, his last thought to welcome it for the surcease of pain he knew it would bring.

Cloud sat up slowly when Rufus' shuddering body fell limp, checking the machines surrounding them. His brother's heart still beat, but the rapid pace was falling. "Is he still okay?"

"He's unconscious," Mei informed him. She was taking notes of Rufus' reactions, and Cloud noted that she looked very unhappy.

"What's wrong?"

"I haven't had to hear anyone scream like that since Father went away. I thought, since it was you, that I never would hear it again."

"So, he's going to scream like that every time?" Cloud asked.

"Probably." Mei finished her notes. "Has anyone been exercising him?"

"Check the charts." Cloud had ordered them brought after the second treatment, but only now, after the fifth, had they arrived. Rufus hadn't screamed during the first two treatments, and had only whimpered during the next two, but he had had the same sort of shaking convulsions. The whimpering had prompted Cloud to crawl into the bed with him, and Rufus had calmed a little, though still making those softly distressed sounds. Had he been too weak to even scream?

"I have. I saw no sign that he'd been exercised."

"Well, but he can't move."

"I'll show you how to do it, then." Mei set to work, carefully moving Rufus' arms and legs. She frowned after each one, and jotted some more notes. "He's very stiff, and his muscles have atrophied badly. It doesn't seem anyone has been doing more than changing the bed when he makes a mess. Help me roll him."

Cloud shifted, and followed her instructions. Mei frowned harder. "See these spots? These mean he's been laying far too long in one position. He's probably been in pain because of that as well."

"How often should he be getting shifted?"

"At least every two hours."

"And those exercises you did?"

"Daily, at the very least. Two or three times a day is better, and every two hours when he's shifted would be best."

"I'm hiring new nurses." Cloud stalked to his pants, and grabbed his phone. He flipped it open, and stared for a moment at the blank screen. "Okay, first I'm charging my phone, then I'm hiring new nurses." He snagged his charger and hooked it up quickly. "How long until his next treatment?"

"I will take samples back in an hour. He's to have another treatment in four hours, of this same formula."

"Okay. I'll get him turned and exercised." Cloud dragged his pants on. "There's a phone out in the hall. Keep an eye on him while I go make some calls."

"Of course." Mei settled gingerly on the edge of the bed, finger-combing Rufus' tangled hair. "He needs bathed as well."

"I'll see to that, too," Cloud promised grimly as he went to use the hall phone. He dialed Tseng.

"Tseng."

"Know where I can hire some competent nursing staff to take care of my brother?"

"There is a small company based in Wutai, a pair of men who owned a massage parlor before Meteor and now run a physical therapy service. Lang-shi and Tai-sho generally deal with those suffering from coma brought on by Mako poisoning."

"Tseng?"

"Sir?"

"How much will it cost me to get them here yesterday? Rufus is in very bad condition."

"Two hours; I'm having them leave now." Tseng shot a message to the company address, requesting service and offering twice their usual fee. "Twice the usual fee will get them here even faster. They owe your friend Yuffie their lives."

"Good. There's just the two of them?"

"Yes; they will be more than adequate, I assure you."

"I'll have rooms set up for them here, and they'll have the use of the company cars when they need them. Tseng, when was the last time you saw Rufus?"

"Two months, sir." Tseng's tone was strained, but he would not offer excuses for the lack of attention unless directly asked.

"Just after I left." Cloud nodded thoughtfully. "You'll have less paperwork to deal with once the restructuring is done."

"It is a slow process."

"True enough." Cloud dropped into the chair nearest him. "Most of the managers I checked in with are very efficient, though. Most of what you should be getting is their reports, unless some kind of crisis comes up."

"I get several dozen reports from your managers each week. Sold houses, shifted deeds for towns, and each of the shipping fleet captains have decided that you need individual reports on their expenditures and profits." Tseng sighed heavily. "It is a slow process."

"Deeds for towns? Entire towns?" Cloud repeated. "I don't remember owning any entire towns, much less selling one. Though… you should have gotten several sale reports from Junon recently."

"I received those, but there are papers here showing that you've sold five small towns just outside of Costa del Sol. Villages from the looks of—oh, no, no. Those deeds were handed back before you bought Shinra, they've just sent confirmation of the sale." Tseng frowned and sat back in his chair, staring at the paperwork with a frown. "I'll send a pair of Turks to investigate this. It shouldn't have taken two years to confirm the change in ownership."

"Do that. Oh, and I've always required the fleet captains to send me individual reports. It helps with deciding which ships run to what markets." Cloud stretched his feet out. "However, the rest of the managers should be starting to send you one consolidated report weekly."

"Yes, sir."

"I've started his treatments, Tseng. He shook through the first two, but he was strong enough by the third to scream."

A quiet relieved sigh left Tseng's lips. "How long will the treatments take?"

"My cousins aren't sure. He was so much worse than the samples they had to work with creating the serum that would stop the progress of whatever the hell he's got, that he was already far past where they thought they'd be bringing him back from.

"Mei checked his chart when she came in to give him his treatments. She's the one who figured out they haven't been exercising him properly, or turning him like they should. He's got some nasty looking… well, they're red, so they aren't bruises, but they're marks from where he's been in one position too long.

"I've been here three days, Tseng, and I've seen his caretakers come in twice a day. They change his sheets, make a note on the chart, and one of them switched the bag on his I.V. once. She said they should be in to turn him every two hours, and exercise him at least once a day. I'll have to ask her about that I.V. drip, now that I know he's been neglected." Cloud sighed. "I need to give him a bath, too."

"Bed sores, and he should get a new I.V. bag twice a day, bathed about as often, and not just turned but moved." Tseng's voice was hard and cold and he gripped the arm of the chair forcefully, knuckles turning white under the strain. "I'll have a courier bring any paperwork that comes in to that address. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"I'll be expecting you. Mei—" Cloud checked the hall clock "—will be leaving with fresh samples for Ruana to go over, so they can see how the treatment is progressing. I'll tell her what you said about the I.V. bag." He snapped the phone shut, and went to inform his cousin of the newest neglect he'd discovered.

~*~

"Temps!" Reno yelped and rushed forward as fast as his ever growing belly would allow and gathered his daughter in his arms. He'd called Elena earlier that day, when it became apparent that Cloud wasn't going to come back.

He was well enough, and had enough of his memories restored, that he almost felt confident enough to take over the care of his daughter once more. And there was the little fact that he knew she loved him completely, which helped ease the hurt when three days went by and there was no word from Cloud.

Rude didn't bring it up, so neither did Reno. It was just better that way. Rather than getting upset and moping for days on end like he wanted to, Reno had felt the need to bring together what remained of his family. It was more productive that way.

"Mama, mama, mama!" Tempest hugged Reno about the neck as tightly as she possibly could, face buried in her mother's hair. Mama was in a dress again, but his big belly explained why; there just weren't pants for men that would cover his swollen stomach properly.

Reno sank to the floor with her clasped tightly in his arms. She felt so much bigger! Her soft spikes had been trimmed and they feathered out behind her in a long fall of hair, just like Zack's did.

"Pretty baby," Reno sighed, closing his eyes and just reveling in the loving embrace. He couldn't get enough of this, and he was again reminded of the women he'd had to deprive of their children and their lives. It took until he'd been separated from his own baby to truly understand how devastating it must have been for them to watch him end their lives.

"Love you," he murmured into her little neck, taking in the sweet scent of the soap Elena had used to wash her up with. "Good for kid?" Reno leaned back and pulled Tempest's arms from around his neck, cupping her pretty face between his palms.

"Girl was fun, Mama! I has gun when I gets bigger; birthday present says Girl." Tempest snuggled into the warm, spicy scent of her mother's chest, rubbing her cheek against the firm swell of his breasts.

"She made me promise that I'd give her a gun when she turns seven," Elena piped up and took a seat on the floor with Reno and Tempest. "She thinks that's a grand old age."

Reno snorted and shook his head, grinning goofily. "Ancient we, yes?"

Elena smiled faintly and reached over, stroking the recently cut hair that hung over his shoulders. "Yeah, to her we're ancient," she agreed wistfully.

"Stop. Sad is no." Reno swatted her hand away and frowned at her. "Good now. Babies, Temps, Rude, you; all good."

She noted that he hadn't added Cloud or Rufus or Tseng to that pitifully short list of people that made Reno's life 'good'. "Yeah, it's all good, sempai."

"Dumb kid," he grumbled at her familiarly and scruffed his hand through her hair, messing up the controlled blond strands and chuckling at her yelps of annoyance. "Want Rufus. Thank him. Please?"

Elena looked up at Reno from behind tussled strands and slowly shook her head. "Rufus is very sick, Reno. We can't visit him."

Mako-tinged blue eyes narrowed and Reno fisted a hand in her hair, dragging her over easily. "Rufus," he growled into her ear, shaking her a little bit to get his meaning across.

"I'll call Tseng and see if it's okay," she conceded.

"Mama, be nice to Girl. I put you to bed, mister!" Tempest warned and tugged a lock of red hair, wagging her finger in his face.

"Yeah, good." Reno shot Elena one more serious look and then turned his attention back to Tempest, face wreathed in smiles and softness once again. "Gonna stay Girl bit more. Rude first, yes?"

"Mama, you meanie. Ask Rude first, not invite over first."

"Missed you."

"Stupid mama," Tempest sighed as though put upon and shook her head. "Wanna see Daddy's mama and dada before Fufus."

"Daddy?"

"Zack, mine daddy."

Reno pulled Tempest to his chest and closed his eyes, hugging her tightly. _I miss him, Lady. He would have loved her. I wish she could see him, just once._

Elena's phone rang. She hadn't gotten it to her ear when Cloud's voice bit out, "I need you to ruin some reputations," loud enough for Reno, Rude, and Tempest to hear as well. "They tried to kill my brother."

"Names, locations, and degree to which said targets should be ruined, sir," Elena answered and stood, moving away from Reno and Tempest, both of whom were growling. She walked over to Rude and gestured, asking if he wanted to help.

Cloud gave her the names of his brother's former nursing staff, and the addresses from the file Tseng silently held out. "I've already sent word that they aren't to be employed in any capacity by any company I own. I want you to make sure that if they do manage to find jobs, it's something along the lines of shoveling shit unless you can think of something worse."

His voice became more concerned. "One of them has a little girl about Temp's age, and a boy a bit younger. Have her declared an incompetent parent as part of her ruin. I can't trust a woman who doesn't take care of a man she's paid to care for to take care of a couple kids she's not paid for. Make sure they go to a good home, not an orphanage."

"Yes, sir. Have the data sent to my phone concerning the children."

Reno stood, but left Tempest on the floor as he made his way over to Elena. He watched her face, trying to read what Cloud was saying in her eyes, but anything that could have been gleaned was hidden behind a Turk glare.

"Business?" Reno asked quietly, shifting from foot to foot while trying not to look or sound anxious to talk to Cloud and find out why he hadn't at least called until then.

"I'll have Tseng do that in a bit. Is Temp awake?"

"Yes, sir. Just a moment," Elena moved around Reno and crouched down, handing over the phone.

"Cloud! Mama waked up, wanna see Fufus but first see Daddy's mama and dada, okay?" Tempest babbled happily into the line, oblivious to the fact that Reno sat down at the table and stared off into space blankly. Elena noticed and she looked at Rude as though asking him to do something.

"I know he woke up. Rude told me. I'm just waiting for him to remember something very important before I come to see him. You tell him to call me as soon as he does. I told your grandparents about you while I was traveling. They're very excited about getting to meet you. If your mama will let you, they'd like you to stay with them for a week."

"Um," Tempest looked around, noting the tension in the air and put her back to the adults. "Mama cry if I go away again," she whispered. "He cry when I say Daddy, and—" she turned and toddled over to Reno, tugging at her mother's skirt. "You crying now, Mama?"

"Rude, can't do this," Reno replied flatly and reached a hand out for his ex-partner's sleeve. "Ignoring me, talks to Temps. Can't do this."

"Mama cry, we call you back!" Tempest grumbled into the line and closed the phone, pulling herself up onto Reno's knee. She hugged his big belly and rested her head on top and he lightly touched her hair.

"Don't feel good, Rude."

"What did the President say?" Rude removed Reno's hand from his sleeve and put an arm around his former partner.

Cloud stared at the phone, puzzled. Had Rude not given his message to Reno? He'd heard the redhead's complaint. Well, Tempest would tell him. She knew her mama was upset because he wasn't there, so she'd tell him how to get Cloud to come.

"Cloud said Mama call when he remembers, then Cloud come home." Temp looked up at her mother and frowned.

"Called. Three days; nothing." Reno leaned his head against Rude's side and took the phone from Tempest, dialing Cloud's cell. Still there was no answer, and this time he couldn't leave a message. He closed the phone and put it on the table. "Bed, Rude."

"I'll take him back to bed. You'd better keep the kid awhile longer."

Elena hefted Tempest, sharing a brief look with Rude. "When you feel better I'll bring her back to stay, okay?" She bent and kissed the top of Reno's head, while Tempest stroked his hair.

"Gramma tell Cloud you waiting, I make sure." Tempest nodded firmly over Elena's shoulder as the petite blonde carried her out of the apartment.

"Thanks, Rude," Reno mumbled, lying listlessly against his former partner. "Hormones makes stupid."

"Sounds like he didn't get the call," Rude remarked, laying Reno gently in the bed. "I'll check with Tseng. Give me a minute."

"Yeah, hormones makes stupid," Reno agreed and rolled onto his side, facing the wall. "Hate this."

Rude grunted, and went in the hall to call Tseng.

"Tseng," he answered distractedly.

Cloud glanced at him from where he'd curled up next to Rufus. Somehow, he got the feeling the call was Reno-related. "It's Rude. Do you know if the boss' cell is working?"

"Hold," Tseng moved the phone from his ear, "Sir, is your phone working?"

"My phone?" Cloud blinked at him. "The battery died a couple days ago, it's on the charger in my room."

"His phone ran out of power a few days ago; is it important?"

"Reno called him three days ago."

"I see. I'll inform him. Thank you, Rude." Tseng closed the phone.

"Why did Rude want to know about my phone?" Cloud adjusted the pillow slightly, and tucked Rufus' head under his chin.

"When you have a minute, I believe you should check your phone messages." Tseng slid his cell into his pocket and left the room to make sure that the former nursing staff hadn't decided to take their severance pay in the form of Rufus' personal belongings.

Cloud sighed. "I bet that means Reno called, and thinks I've abandoned him," he murmured to his brother. "I'll check as soon as Tseng comes back. I won't have you left alone again."

By the time Tseng returned, it was dark outside and he carried an armful of paperwork to be gone through. Cloud was changing the sheets and Rufus was propped up in a chair while the fighter worked. "I've come to relieve you for the evening, sir."

"Hn." Cloud got the last of the blankets arranged. He glanced at Tseng. "He needs a bath, and I'd like to get that done before Mei comes with his next treatment. She should be here in another twenty minutes."

"I'll take care of that, sir." Tseng set the papers on the desk and went into the en suite bathroom to fill the tub before stripping and folding his clothes neatly and wrapping a towel about his hips.

"Will you insist on remaining with him through his treatment, sir?" he asked as he stepped back into the room and moved to pick Rufus up. "If so, it would be wise to take the time I'm bathing him to get something into your stomach and find out what message Reno left on your phone."

"Yeah, I'll be here for his treatment. You'll need to stay, too, so you know what kind of thing to expect. It isn't pretty, but it is helping. I've seen how much of a change there's been since it started." Cloud sighed and scrubbed a hand through his hair. "I won't be able to eat until after, though. But you're right, I should go check the phone. You've got him?"

"I've been taking care of him since he was eleven years old, sir. I believe I can give him a bath without letting him expire," Tseng replied dryly, a faint smile ghosting over his lips before the usual calm and aloof expression settled back over his features.

"Yeah, sorry." Cloud sighed and headed for the door. "I'll make sure the kitchen sends up enough for both of us after Mei leaves. You look almost as bad as he does."

"Thank you, sir," Tseng replied quietly and carried Rufus to the tub, stepping in first and then lowering both himself and the blonde into the water to wash him more easily.

Cloud headed for his room and snagged his phone. He had several messages, most of them from Tifa. He listened to them all, cutting them off as soon as he'd heard about both the children. Marlene had left several messages as well. Reno, Denzel and Vincent had left one each, but by the time he'd heard those, he was on his knees with the arm not holding the phone wrapped firmly around his stomach. He took a moment to try and get control of himself, and wasn't entirely successful.

Trembling fingers dialed several of his managers. He gave them their orders in clipped, sharp tones. That done, he carefully blocked several of the numbers he had deleted from his phone, along with the newest to be deleted. Kids or not, he couldn't take any more. By then, it was nearly time for his brother's treatment, and he still hadn't talked to the kitchen staff. Another call – this one from the phone in the room – took care of that little issue. Tseng would get a decent meal out of what they sent up, even if he didn't. Cloud shook his head, angry with himself for being so affected by the loss of people who clearly hadn't actually been friends.

He met Mei just outside his brother's room, and held the door for her. Rufus was tucked back under his covers, and Tseng was at the desk, looking through the papers he'd brought. A tiny grin tugged at the corner of his mouth when he realized the Turk's hair was still wet enough to be dripping down his back.

"I am left to assume that it is amusing to watch others work," Tseng said lightly, never lifting his gaze from the paperwork. "Rufus was fond of doing the same when he was a boy."

Cloud walked over behind him, bending so that his breath would ghost over Tseng's ear. "Nope, it's not that. It's this." Quickly, he pulled the wet ponytail around and pushed it through the unbuttoned top of Tseng's shirt. "You're dripping."

"Thank you for bringing that to my attention, however it will have to wait. Rufus needs his treatment first. Am I to assist or simply observe?"

"Assist. Get your shirt and pants off." Cloud was already skimming out of his own. "Get as much of your skin touching him as you can: it seems to help." He crawled into the bed, pulling his brother into a tight embrace, leaving Tseng to cuddle against Rufus' back. "Hey, big brother. It's time for that again. Tseng's gonna help us this time. You aren't alone," he crooned softly.

Rufus whimpered, his hands clutching at Cloud's arms. "He knows what's going to happen," Cloud said bleakly. "He reacts worse if nobody cuddles."

Tseng dutifully stripped his shirt off and wound his ponytail up so that he wouldn't wet the pillows before kicking off his shoes and toeing off his socks. The Wutaiian climbed into the bed opposite from Cloud and scooted up to lie behind the whimpering former president. "Shh, anata," he cooed in Rufus' ear and pressed close against Rufus' side, "You'll be whole soon."

Rufus' whimpering picked up as Tseng cradled him as well. Warmth was equated with comfort, safety, and agony. Agony equated to gentle touch and soothing sounds, being held and petted and comforted. He craved and despised the warmth equally, but was unable to voice his wants or his terrors. His pain, on the other hand…. Rufus screamed as the serum hit his veins and tore through his body. His limbs convulsed as nerves were triggered, and tight warmth held him together. He clutched at it hopelessly, not knowing his nails dug into Cloud's biceps. The burn went faster and faster and faster. Soft crooning eased his fear, calmed the screams. Still, the pain continued until he fell once more into the relief of cool black. But something new hit his senses just before he lost consciousness, something he had no time to process before it vanished.

Cloud pressed closer, holding tightly to the convulsing form. "Keep him as still as you can," he ordered over agonized screams, before switching to a soft croon in an attempt to help soothe. He didn't even wince when Rufus' grip tightened, when the nails pierced his skin. Rufus' screams became a warbling wailing instead. Cloud's arms slipped over his brother's body and around Tseng, pulling the man tighter to Rufus.

Black anger settled on Tseng's face and he buried it against the back of Rufus' neck, too upset at the moment to do more than simply hold and offer comfort.

Gradually the convulsions slowed and finally stopped. Tseng lifted his head and stared at his boss over Rufus' shoulder, mouth pinched and eyes hard. "There must be a way to treat him without putting him through this. Healing should not equate to pain of this magnitude." His eyes shifted to the woman that stood over them, the one that had inflicted the treatment, glaring death at her. "Before his next treatment, something will be done about this," he warned in a low voice that promised tortures of which the woman's father had only dreamed.

"There really isn't anything that can be done," Mei informed him. "We are dealing with more than just a disease here. My sister and I researched our cousin's brother's medical history quite thoroughly. He received Mako treatments daily from the time he was five years old, up until the day Weapon blasted him from his tower. From then, there is no record that he received another, though he should have continued to receive daily injections."

"You mean he's in withdrawal?" Cloud ran his hand along Tseng's back, nearly as upset as the older man. "But wouldn't it be out of his system by now?"

"It has been diluted to the point where it is nearly ineffective. That is the major reason he became so ill." Mei pursed her lips, meeting Tseng's angry gaze. "Without the Mako to counter the weakness of his mother's genes, he will die. That's why, in addition to trying to correct the genetic deficiencies she passed to her son, we are also giving him Mako to keep him alive until the deficiencies are corrected. His mother's weak genes would have killed her within a month of her murder. She was dying already."

She turned her gaze back to Cloud. "Father saw him as a useful pawn and an easy way to extort money from the Shin-Ra Electric Company. You see him as family, and you are the head of our family. So he must receive the Mako, so that he will live. The Mako is what burns inside him, as it wakens and fights against the weakness of the cells, and rushes the treatments that we know he must have through his body. Already, he is stronger than he was, and more able to command the use of his limbs. Within another week, I expect he will be able to see once more, and perhaps understand what he is told."

"The serum he was taking before did not affect him like this. He was simply afflicted with a higher than average temperature for a few days and then it went away." Tseng kept his voice steady and calm, needing cool, rational thought to continue. "Are you telling me that because he degraded to this point, that we must watch him suffer?"

Mei sighed. "If he had a higher temperature, it is because he was given a placebo, not his serum. When it went away, Father had gotten what he wanted. You have two choices now. Suffer his healing, or suffer his death."

"Find a way to minimize the pain; knock him out, put him in a coma, for Shiva's sake."

"We cannot give him any other drugs." Mei turned to Cloud. "Explain this to him, please. I must make my notes."

Cloud shifted so that he was lying on his back, and pulled Rufus to drape limply over him. He wriggled his arm beneath Tseng, urging him to stay close to his brother. "It's the Geostigma, Tseng. The disease is gone, but the damage isn't. Anything that would knock him out is more likely to kill him than keep him unconscious, as bad off as he is. That includes materia like Sleepel, because of the way Geostigma affected people's bodies. You're actually very lucky that Kadaj and the others never used it on him. He would be dead now."

Tseng was silent for a long time, neither returning nor resisting the partial embrace. "There is nothing else I can say, then," he finally managed to utter the words, but it was clear that he disapproved of the method. He could understand what was said, but that did not make the hearing any easier to bear.

"Would you mind if I slept alone with him tonight?"

"Tseng." A small feminine hand rested lightly on his shoulder. "As he improves, he will have fewer treatments per day, and less and less Mako added to them. It will not always be so terrible."

"I understand."

Mei reached past him then to press her hand to Rufus' forehead, and then her fingers against his pulse. "He is not reacting as poorly to this version. Sister will be pleased. We are getting closer. I will come back in an hour to get the samples we need."

"Fine." Cloud waited until she'd left the room. "I expect you to stay with him, Tseng. He needs… someone he hasn't sent away to be with him when he's aware enough to know what's happening. I can't be here then. And… Reno needs me, too. He remembered the thing I told him he had to know before I'd come back, and he thinks that I'm not keeping my promise because I hadn't gotten the message.

"How's Elena with paperwork?"

"Meticulous," Tseng replied and rested his forehead against Rufus' back. It was hard to see Rufus in this condition, and embarrassing that his prized calm was shattered in the wake of such a pitiful and pain-filled scream—he who had inflicted pains much greater on others simply because he'd been assigned the task, had almost broken at the sound of one series of screams.

"Go and deal with your idiot; I will remain with Rufus until he is well enough to not need constant supervision." Tseng rubbed Cloud's arm soothingly and then patted him. "Go on; it's late and Rude's reports indicate that Tsubasa should be getting up from a nap to destroy his kitchen in the next half an hour."

~*~

Still, Cloud didn't go straight to Reno. No, he had someone else who needed him nearly as much as Reno and Rufus did. And he knew the roar of the bike would bring the boy running, just as it always had. Somehow, he wasn't surprised to see a hastily-packed bag, with a shirt hanging out of it, in the boy's hand. He didn't even stop, merely swooping Denzel off his feet as he roared past. Fenrir handled beautifully as he helped the youth settle in behind him, and he was soon feeling the familiar small arms wrapping tight around his waist.

He stopped at Elena's next to pick up Tempest, and send Elena in to take care of the work he'd assigned to Tseng originally. "You're going to be doing the paperwork for the conglomerate until Reno and Rufus are better and don't need Tseng and I with them all the time. You're also gonna do it whenever Reno's in heat. You can call either one of us if you've got questions, but I'm trusting you to use your best judgment.

"I want you thinking of the kids when you make your decisions. My kids," a hand went to Denzel's shoulder, and he picked Tempest up to perch her on his hip, "Reno's, Rufus', Tseng's, yours. Think of how your decisions will affect them. They're the future of our world and that company. Don't let them down."

A sudden thought struck him. "By the way, what was the old maternity leave for a Turk like? Or anyone else at Shinra?"

"A pregnant Turk was a liability, sir. If a Turk got pregnant, the president sent Reno to shoot them. But, the other Shinra employees got the usual two months with sixty percent of their usual pay with full medical benefits."

Cloud's normal pale skin went chalky. "Denzel, take the twerp out to the bike, will you?"

"Okay!" After what Elena had said, Denzel had no problem with making himself and his new little sister scarce.

"Elena, you find me that paperwork. That's your first priority. Take everything related to maternity leave – or lack of it – to the center of the employee lounge, announce what it is, and burn it. Then I want you to announce that effective immediately, maternity leave for all employees is one year, starting from the birth, at…" Cloud frowned, counted on his fingers quickly, and continued, "eighty percent of the current rate of pay. Paternal leave will be three months from the birth, again at 80% if the father wants to spend time with his new family. Those who adopt a new child can have three months off at the 80%. And all of them are guaranteed their positions when the leave is over. Including those who still go by Turk."

He paused, thinking. "Full medical, of course, for both parents and children. Got that?"

"Yes, sir." She smiled brightly and then worked hard to wipe the expression off of her face. "Thank you, sir. I wasn't looking forward to having a fellow Turk come and shoot me."

Cloud blinked. "Make the announcement first then, and burn the paperwork as a symbol of the end of the old reign when you find it then. I take it… I'll need someone else to do paperwork in a few months?"

"No, sir, but my boyfriend has been over a couple of times while Tempest was over and he asked if we could think about starting a family soon." Elena blushed brightly and looked down at her feet. "I told him that I had to talk to my boss first, and he thought I was sleeping with you until I explained the no-family policy for Turks."

Cloud stared at her a long moment. "I think Rufus probably abolished that policy long before I did," he said quietly. "Otherwise, Reno would be dead."

"Reno is a special case, sir," she answered carefully. "Rufus sold Shinra just to keep Reno-sempai safe, sir. He wouldn't do that for just any Turk. I don't even know if he'd do that for Tseng, and he's been here forever."

Cloud smiled. "He'd have done it for you as well, Elena. One thing I've learned about my brother: His Turks mean everything to him." He glanced at the door. "I've got to go see Reno before he gets any more depressed. Invite me to the wedding." He turned on his heel and strode out the door.

Elena's fair features were flushed brilliant red at the comment, but she hurried to the door, leaning out to call after him, "If he ever gets around to asking!" She laughed and closed the door, then she grabbed her phone and speed dialed her boyfriend, eager to share the news.

~*~

The streets were usually quiet in that section of town when Reno got up for his obligatory visit to the bathroom to relieve his aching bladder, even though it was mostly a false alarm—damn kids sitting on his bladder—and then to feed himself. He'd sit by the window and stare out at the lonely streets without a single thought passing through his mind.

This night, however, the silence of the street was obliterated by the rumbling purr of a motorcycle engine, and not just any motorcycle, but Fenrir. Reno dropped the cup of yoghurt he'd just poured soy sauce in and waddled over to the window. Had someone managed to mimic the distinctive sound of Fenrir's engine or was it simply wishful thinking?

But, no; the motorcycle slowed to a stop right in front of the building and a head of familiar spiky hair slipped from the seat along with another, smaller form who was holding yet another, tinier form. Reno cocked his head to the side and waddled to the door, stepping out of the apartment. He stood at the top of the stairs, staring down the flights over the railing with a rapidly thumping heart. "Cloud?" he whispered to himself, almost unable to hope that he wasn't dreaming.

Cloud ushered the kids into the building and towards the stairs. "We're going to get your Mama, Temp."

Reno hurried back into the apartment the moment he heard Cloud's voice, rushing straight to Rude's room. "Rude, Cloud an' Temps here!" he said excitedly and shook Rude's shoulder vigorously and then turned and headed back out to the door to meet them.

"I'm not sure what Tifa's said," Cloud said quietly to Denzel when they reached the apartment door. "We're going to pick up the pregnant mother of my twin sons, and Tempest's mama. His name is Reno. You know him, Denzel. He used to be a Turk."

"How does a guy be a mom?" Denzel asked.

"Professor Hojo of Shinra."

"Oh." Denzel had heard more than enough stories to understand just from the name. "Okay. I won't freak."

"Good boy." Cloud shifted Tempest to his other hip, and knocked.

The door opened so fast that Reno almost fell backward with the force. "Cloud! Temps!" he paused at the new face and frowned. He knew this kid's face, but there wasn't a name to go along with it. "Little boy?"

"My son, Denzel."

"Son?" Reno looked at the boy closely for a moment and then nodded. "Hi. R-Renno," he stumbled over the name, unused to saying it. He grimaced and waved a hand. "Mako, not stupid," he assured the boy and reached out for Tempest before realizing that he was blocking the doorway.

Reno stepped back, making room for the trio. "Inside? Visit me?"

"We came to take you home." Cloud stepped through the doorway and handed Tempest to her mother. Denzel followed quietly.

"With you?" Reno cuddled Tempest to his chest, hugging her a bit too tightly but the little girl simply stroked his face. "Home with you?" he asked in a stronger voice, though it still wavered uncertainly.

"Yeah, Reno, home with me. You remember everything now, right? You remember why I left?"

A frown pinched Reno's brows and he lifted his head to look at Cloud's face. "No. Twenty-six, not all seventeen either." He bit his lip and carried Tempest over to the couch and took a seat, his attention focused on playing with Tempest's hair instead of Cloud. "No home now, huh?"

Cloud rested a hand on Denzel's shoulder as he puzzled that out. "So you remember up to just about when we came to Midgar?"

"Mmhmm; counter sex, coffee. This morning."

Denzel clapped his hands over his ears. "I'm not listening!"

Reno grimaced comically and shot an apologetic look at Cloud. "Sorry, forgot."

"It's okay. He's only heard what Tifa's said about my wife." Cloud sighed. "You can finish remembering at home. That is, if you want to come home with me."

"Mm, home with you." Reno put Tempest on the floor and hurried over to the blonde, leaping the last few feet and clinging to him almost desperately. "Love you, Cloud."

Cloud took a slight step back to keep from losing his balance, and held Reno tightly for a long moment. "Yeah. Go pack then. By the time you're done, I'll be back."

Reno held on for a moment longer and then stepped back, nodding firmly. "Den-z-zel watch Temps; I wake Rude. Hurry back?"

"Yeah, I will. Come on, kids. Gonna take you home, then come back and pick up Reno. How much stuff do you have now? Do I need to bring the truck?"

"Two." Reno bent to kiss the top of Tempest's head and then did the same to Denzel, scruffing his hair with a grin. "Take care you sister, yes?" He was nervous about letting them leave, but tried to have faith that Cloud would come back. He did, however, kiss Cloud's cheek just in case.

"I will." Denzel gave him a long look, then took Tempest's hand and led her to the door. Cloud followed him, glancing back at Reno before he shut it behind him. Fenrir roared to life moments later, the sound soon fading as the bike sped away.

Reno drew a slow, shaky breath and closed his eyes. Cloud would come back; he wouldn't promise something like that and then renege on the deal. "Rude?" he called, opening his eyes and starting back to his partner's room. "Rude?"

"What?" Rude tugged his blanket tighter, giving his ex-partner a sleepy death-glare.

"Cloud coming, take me home soon. Pack?" Reno stood at the door, twisting his hands in the skirt of his nightgown nervously, looking for the world like he was standing on the edge of an abyss. "Please, help?"

"Fine." Rude shoved himself out of bed and headed for Reno's room to help him pack the little he had there. "I hope I'm there when you remember our talk," he muttered darkly as he threw underwear into the suitcase he dragged out of the closet. "Don't just stand there, pack your shit."

Reno flinched and hurried to do what he'd been told, confused at Rude's sudden anger. He was usually grumpy when he'd first wake up, but not like this. "Wait," he dropped the handful of clothes he'd pulled from the closet into a second suitcase and went over to his partner. "Confused; you mad at me?" he asked, wrapping his arms around Rude's waist and resting his cheek on the creamed coffee skin of Rude's shoulder.

"Get off." Rude shrugged him loose. "You don't remember, so just… stay off me. Get your stuff packed so I c'n go back to bed."

A nod was the only answer Reno gave. He went back to the closet and shoved the last couple of dresses and the pair of 'regular-guy' jeans he'd worn the night he'd jumped in the Lifestream, or that's what Rude said they were from anyway, into the suitcase at his feet.

What ended up in the bags was rather sparse on the keepsake side, but there was his EMR, his old Turk badge, and a curl of dark brown hair wrapped in plastic and sealed tightly. It was the last thing Reno had of his mother, and instead of packing it he handed it to Rude. "Mommy's; keep 'til I remember. Coming back for it."

Rude looked down at the little bundle of hair Reno had had as long as he could remember. He could see dried flakes of blood mixed in with it now, and there was no way "Mommy" equated with "Lady." This was his mother's, and all the more precious to the redhead.

"Not a chance in hell." He put it carefully into the bag. "Things may not be as dangerous with Strife as the President, but there's no way I wouldn't keep something that precious with me, and I'll take no risk of losing it. It goes with you, Reno. You come back when you remember. Maybe I'll be over getting woke up, again, by then."

He turned to give Reno a glare all the more potent due to his lack of shades. "Make damn sure you come by at a reasonable hour."

"I will," Reno murmured and went up on his toes to press a soft kiss to his partner's lips. "Noon-thirty, promise." He grinned and dragged one bag behind him into the living room, leaving it by the door before rushing to the window anxiously.

Rude watched him drag the bag out, then gave himself a mental kick for letting the pregnant one do anything. He grabbed up the other bag and carried it to set down by the other. "He's gonna have to set up rooms for both those kids, make sure they've been fed. You want to eat while you're waiting?"

"Eat?" Blue eyes grew wide and a flash of guilt flit through them. "Gah!" Reno left the window and went into the kitchen, flipping on the light switch and grimacing at the floor. Peach yoghurt and soy sauce lay splattered over the floor in a congealing, sticky mess.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Reno grumbled and grabbed a rag from the sink and wet it down before easing himself to the floor to clean it up. "Sorry, Rude."

"Stop that." Rude picked his idiotic friend up off the floor and plunked him in a chair. He grabbed a mop and made short work of the sticky mess before opening the fridge and providing Reno with more yoghurt and the bottle of soy sauce. "Eat that while I fix you something a little more substantial."

He contemplated the pregnant man a moment longer. "Peanut butter on wheat with mayo, cheese, and bananas sound good?" Some of the things Reno had mixed recently were worse, but that one he could make without hurling.

Reno shook his head in the negative and plunked the spoon back into the cup. "Peanut butter on wheat, cream cheese, duck sauce?"

Rude sighed, and made the requested sandwich. "Here; I'm going back to bed. Make sure that feather-headed boyfriend of yours carries the bags."

"Can't stop him." Reno shrugged and stared at the window. "Night, aibou." He nibbled at the corner of the sandwich, one leg bouncing with nerves as he waited. Perhaps it would have been better to let Rude sleep and just done the packing himself, at least then it would have taken longer and he wouldn't have as long to sit and do nothing while he waited—which was why he'd tried to clean up the floor with a rag instead of the mop.

~*~

It didn't take long to get Tempest happily settled into a seat at his kitchen table, with a snack in front of her. Elena had been getting ready to put the little girl down to bed, so she'd already had a meal. Denzel, on the other hand, looked almost as starved as he'd been when Cloud had first found him.

"Haven't you been eating?"

"Not there, much. Only when I had to." Denzel wouldn't meet Cloud's eyes.

"What happened?" When Denzel wouldn't answer, Cloud sighed. "Let me guess. I left you there and went off with my new family. Tifa took that out on you, or badmouthed me every time she saw you?"

Denzel shrugged.

"Want a hamburger or three?"

"Sure."

After he got the kids fed and settled in what would be their new rooms, Cloud went to find the truck. He was a bit annoyed to discover it was out of gas. He glanced around the garage at his options, before sighing and heading to his stable. "Hey. Do we have a wagon? I've got to pick up Reno and his stuff."

"Is he pregnant again, sir?"

"Yes."

"Hmm…"

Twenty minutes later, Cloud was clucking to one of his black chocobos. Reno would have shitfits, but the low wagon was the best Cloud could do. Someone would be hauling gas cans back and forth the next day until the truck's tank, as well as Fenrir's, was full. Nearly two hours after he left, he pulled up below the apartment.

Relieved, Reno sank back into the couch with a sigh; Cloud had come back. Still, there was a niggling of guilt flitting around the back of his mind.

The way Rude acted and what he'd said made it feel almost wrong to go with Cloud, but that was silly. He loved Cloud and they had babies coming soon, why would he feel guilty?

With a sigh, Reno levered himself up off of the couch and walked over to the door, opening it before pushing one bag out with a foot then dragged the other out behind him. He locked the doorknob and then leaned on the railing, staring out at the street. A cart wouldn't be comfortable, but at least Cloud had come and that was what mattered.

Cloud wasted no time getting up the stairs. He grabbed up Reno's bags. "Let's mosey."

Reno snorted at that, but nodded. "Funny word," he commented and started down the steps, leaning heavily on the railing to keep his balance.

"What's so funny about it?" Cloud turned on the stairs, a faintly hurt puzzled expression gracing his face. "Barret always made fun of me for saying that, too."

"M-mosey just sound funny to me. Not mocking you." Reno grinned and ruffled Cloud's hair lightly.

Mollified, Cloud twisted back around and headed down the stairs. He stashed the bags in the back of the wagon, then helped Reno onto the seat. "Whoever took the truck and brought it back on empty's going to be walking back and forth to the gas station until it and Fenrir are filled up," he informed Reno. "Aaron picked the wagon special for you, said it's the best sprung, so the smoothest ride of the ones I had there."

"This fine. Just glad you come for me. Don't care what go home in." Reno adjusted his skirt more comfortably about his legs and pulled his jacket closed at the neck against the cool night air.

Cloud reached back, grabbing the blanket from its usual place, and tucked it around Reno's legs. "You ate while you were waiting on me, right? There's not a whole lot at the house yet, since I wasn't really expecting to be back in town already. There's definitely nothing… mixy."

"Rude made me sandwich and yoghurt. They not hungry now." Reno leaned over and rested his head on Cloud's shoulder and sighed. Usually he was already in bed by that time of night, but he'd be able to manage to stay awake long enough to get to where they were going but he was drowsy and Cloud was always a good pillow.

Cloud decided not to ask, considering some of the things Reno had eaten last time. He slung an arm around the other, pulling him closer for warmth and cuddling. "Go ahead and sleep. I can carry you in if I need to."

Reno snickered and snuggled happily. "Break your back you carry me. Two babies in there this time; I make Corneo look skinny."

"Considering Corneo looks rather like a decaying skeleton, that wouldn't be hard," Cloud reminded him. "You killed him, now he's not fat anymore."

He turned the corner. "Oh, that reminds me… Elena might be getting married soon."

"Kid growing up," Reno murmured fondly. "She be pretty bride. Who she might marry?"

"Said she's got a boyfriend. Looking forward to having some kids with him."

Reno laughed at that. "We compare bellies, if she does. She good with Temps. Promised her gun at seventh birthday."

Cloud snorted. "She'll have the devil's own time finding maternity pants that fit the Turk dress code."

"I make her some. Rude show me to sew. I do good now."

Cloud smiled. Clearly, Reno had no qualms about Elena's safety as a pregnant Turk under him. "I'm glad," he said softly, and if his answer had more than one meaning, Reno didn't need to know.

"Yeah, means I have occupied for next month. Doc said bed resting only. Too fat and babies too big for me safe doing things." Reno sighed and nuzzled his face against Cloud's neck, content to just be with his blonde again.

"Alright." Mentally, Cloud reviewed the house. The room he'd been planning on putting Reno in wouldn't do, not if the redhead was going to be doing a lot of sewing or staying in bed. He knew well enough that bed rest meant Reno should stay in bed, but that the hyperactive redhead would be more likely to have to move around. There was that three-room suite with the terrace garden. Bedroom, sitting room, the other converted to a sewing room, the garden… that was space enough for the man to move around without straining himself, and gave him plenty to do.

Reno pulled away with a grimace and put his hands over his belly. "Combat training," he muttered, glaring down at his rounded belly. "Too late for this shit."

"Relax." Cloud pulled him close again, rubbing at the other's distended belly with the arm around his waist. "Just lean against me and relax. They're just excited because you're so tense. We'll be home pretty soon. You'll stay in the room three doors down from mine tonight, and I'll have a suite set up for you until you're off the bedrest. I know you won't stay in bed."

Reno pulled the blanket up and over his stomach, folding his arms over top and stared at his protruding belly. It made sense, he supposed; he wouldn't want to sleep beside someone so… "Okay."

Everything was so different now. Cloud wasn't scrambled anymore, their rings were gone, Cloud hadn't been the one to take care of him, hadn't even spoken to him until he'd showed up. Reno lay limply against Cloud's side and just closed his eyes. Whatever had happened between them must have been big. "You mad at me too?"

"What? Oh, the separate rooms? No, we'd be doing that anyway. You'll need to be up and down with the babies later, and I'll be bringing home paperwork. No point in keeping each other up when we'd have the chance to sleep if we weren't together. Besides, you would not be a happy Reno if I rolled over onto a lost needle from your sewing."

"No, not that. Rude mad at me, dunno why. Said you coming to take me home and he got pissed. Said he want to be there when I remember a talk we had. Don't remember all yet. Thought you pissed at me too."

Cloud sighed. "We… yeah. Okay. No, I'm not pissed at you. I'm not real happy that you don't remember everything yet… and that's another reason we've got separate rooms. There's a reason you were staying with Rude, and you've got about two years of memories to go before you know what it was."

Reno leaned on Cloud's shoulder and stared out at the road ahead listlessly for several moments, and then he nodded slowly. "Fucked up, huh? Always happens when happy. Wish Lady hurry, but don't want her to. Fucked up real bad; she not let me see those yet." Reno swallowed hard and straightened, hugging his belly. "It bad as… killing Shinra babies?"

"What?"

"Nothing," he said quickly, shaking his head. "Tired, s'okay."

"I already know about the pregnant Turks you were told to kill. Explain what you meant."

"Old m-man Shinra, m-missions to… eliminate his bastards and their mothers," Reno answered softly and rubbed his eyes hard to blot out those memories. "Nine boys, three girls, twelve mothers; was nineteen."

"Better a quick kill than what used to happen," Cloud said quietly. "I don't know if you have remembered this or not, but I told you about my mother. She was Hojo's lab assistant, as well as his younger sister. When she realized she was pregnant with me, she left the company so that the experiments that Father had ordered done on his other bastards wouldn't be done on me. See, the old man used to give the kids to Hojo to play with. You killing them was a blessing by comparison."

"Tell nightmares that. First one, Sam, four years old; strangled him. Cried when got back to apartment. Can't see blonde boy without cringing. And now gonna have blonde babies."

"Might be redheads." It was the only comfort Cloud could offer, since Reno hadn't cared for the other. "Hey, we're here. Let's get you to bed." Aaron was waiting for them. Cloud leapt from his seat, turning to help Reno down. Aaron took his place on the bench, and headed the chocobo towards the stable.

"Blondes, but they safe from me; I never hurt our babies, you know. Don't gotta worry 'bout that." He tried to smile reassuringly, but gave up in the end and just tucked his hands into his coat pockets. "Can have guards watch and make sure," Reno said lowly, but wouldn't raise his gaze to meet Cloud's.

Cloud stopped in the act of opening the door. He paused a long moment, then swung the door open. "I'll take you up to your room. Aaron'll bring in your bags in a bit, and Membe will be your personal servant while you're here. You holler at her if you need something." He nodded to the young woman waiting for them. "That includes those god-awful concoctions you get cravings for."

He switched his attention to the girl. "I've just found out he's supposed to be on bed rest, so you'll be doing a bit more running than I thought. He'll sleep in that room I picked out tonight, but we'll move him to the suite with the terrace garden tomorrow. Bedroom, sitting room, sewing room – you'll have to see what I've got to get that last room set up right."

"Yes, sir."

Reno looked at the girl, nodded politely, and kept his mouth closed. First Rude and now Cloud, both of them had an issue with him that he couldn't remember yet, and they refused to tell him what it was. Cloud had given him a clue with his pause and blatant change of topic, and that clue made his stomach drop.

Had he threatened the babies somehow? But… no, he wouldn't do that and Jenova had said he was a dedicated parent. Then again, she'd also said he was suffering from a neurotoxin before he took a swim in the Lifestream. Perhaps he'd done or said something while that chemical had been messing with his brain functions. _Please hurry with those memories, Lady. I dunno if I wanna know what's wrong with those two, but I can't stand not knowing._

_Very well, child. You will remember everything except what is blocked when you wake tomorrow. I hope you do not regret this decision._

Reno sighed in relief. _Thanks so much. I might regret it, but I have to know._ "Sleep soon, please?" he asked Cloud, eager and dreading waking in the morning.

"Sure." Cloud turned and swooped him up. "Let's go then." He carried Reno to an elevator. "Offices, kitchens, and stuff like that are on the ground floor. Dining room, library, game rooms, and company bedrooms are on the second floor. Family," Cloud smiled slightly as the doors slid open to let them out, "is here on the third floor."

"After babies, can have tour?" Reno asked, looking around curiously. "You have big home. Get lost in it; need a map."

"Sure." Cloud carried him down the hall. "Temp's in the pink door. Denzel's across the hall from her. I'm in here," Cloud jerked his head at his door as he passed. "Tomorrow, you'll be across the hall from me. For right now, you're sleeping in here."

A booted foot shoved open the door to Reno's temporary bedroom. Cloud settled him on the bed. "Membe will bring your bags up when Aaron brings them in. Sleep well." He dropped a kiss on Reno's forehead.

"You too. Love you, Cloud," Reno murmured and shrugged his coat off, tossing it to the desk chair before settling back against the pillows.

Cloud gave him a lopsided, sad little smile. "Goodnight, Reno."


	45. Chapter 41: Jedgement

**The Experiment**

**Authors:** Yahnkehy and The Prince's Jewel

**Notes:** This is a collaboration fanfic, not role-play, per se, but similar being as it is a joint effort.

**Genre:** Final Fantasy VII, post AC, post DoC

**Spoilers:** Possibly a few, but mostly just mentions of major happenings in the original FF7 game, some for Advent Children.

**Warnings:** Uniquely done MPREG *ducks rotten tomatoes*, angst, broken Cloud, pissy Reno, slight OOC, hurt/comfort, yaoi, kissing, brat.

**Pairing:** Cloud x Reno

**Disclaimer:** Not mine; there'd be more yaoi if it was.

**Chapter 41: Judgment**

The moment Reno opened his eyes, he wished he hadn't. Everything was back to its usual place and he had every memory that he'd had before his dip in the Lifestream, just as Jenova had promised. And now, he regretted it.

It was hard to sift through the many mistakes; misinterpreting Rufus and Cloud's relationship, leaving, questioning whether or not he should even attempt to save his babies because it would save him in the process. Reno rolled over onto his side and stared at the wall blankly.

What an idiot. No wonder Cloud refused to say he loved him; the man probably didn't anymore and was just humoring him to keep the babies close. A sharp pain tore through Reno's belly but he ignored it. No wonder the kids had been so violent; they probably wanted to get away from him too. "Two weeks; you escape me in two weeks."

Reno scrubbed a hand over his face and rolled onto his back, pushing aside the low thrumming of pain that rose and swelled and then receded again in favor of staring at the ceiling and rummaging through his memories.

Rude. Oh gods, how could he have been so stupid to ignore how Rude had acted towards him? He'd promised a try after the babies came, and then forgot all about it only to step on the man's feelings in his ignorance. Reno pushed himself up from the bed and cringed as pain made itself known in his lower stomach, but slid from the bed and staggered to the door.

There had to be a phone on this floor, he had to call Rude and apologize for how he'd acted and explain that he was going to talk to Cloud, see if their relationship was completely over, and then, when Cloud kicked him out, he'd come back.

Halfway down the hall agony ripped through his belly and he groaned as he sank to the floor. Reno swore viciously and pulled himself up with the help of a narrow table, which he found held a phone. Relieved, Reno moved around and sat in the chair beside the phone and dialed Rude, but got no answer. He left a stilted message, explaining that he would talk to Cloud and continually apologizing until the machine cut him off.

The pains were coming faster now, and he was starting to worry that there was something wrong when he realized that he was in labor. "CLOUD!" he yelled as panic started in. It was too soon, there was supposed to be two more weeks before the kids came! _Jenova! Get him, tell him the babies are coming. _

Cloud stood when he heard Reno's call, and shot into the hall when Jenova told him what was happening. "Reno? Calm down. I'm here."

"Too early, too early," Reno chanted, hands fisted at his sides. Another sharp pain rippled through his belly and he gritted his teeth, refusing to scream. "Doctor," he huffed, trying desperately to breathe and push the pain down.

"Yeah. Come on, let's get you to the truck." Thankfully, Reno had woken late. The truck was gassed up. However, he wasn't taking the frantic redhead to some random doctor. Clearly, whomever Reno had been going to hadn't been up to par with Mamma. So, that meant he had to go to the people who'd know best what to do.

The pain slowly ebbed and Reno looked up at Cloud. "I'm sorry," he murmured and eased to his feet, hunched over with his arms around his belly.

"It's alright. Head for the elevator, go to the ground floor. Aaron will be waiting for you. I need to call Elena to come watch the kids." Cloud picked up the phone Reno had discarded, and started dialing.

Reno nodded slowly. Cloud wasn't coming. He gulped down the tears that threatened and made his way to the elevator, leaning heavily on the wall while he waited for it to rise.

The doors opened and Reno lurched in, hitting the button for the first floor and sank to his knees when another pain ripped into him. The doors opened again and he looked up, lips trembling with the effort it took not to cry out, and let Aaron lift him to his feet.

"Elena. Get your ass to my house. Reno's in labor. You're in charge of the kids. My son's here too. No, I'm leaving. The guards will let you in." Cloud hung up, grabbed his cell, and headed for the elevator. "Tseng? Is Mei still there? Put her on. Mei? Reno's gone into labor two weeks early. I'm taking him to the lab. Be ready."

He made it to the truck before Aaron had got Reno into it. "Thanks. Elena, little blond Turk girl, will be coming to watch the kids. I'll keep you posted." He made sure Reno's seatbelt was fastened, then hopped into the driver's seat and tore out of the garage. "Hope you don't mind if I hurry."

Reno gaped at Cloud in disbelief, and then hunched forward, hands digging into the dashboard as another pain bisected his belly. "Shiva," he breathed, throat closing to keep the scream inside. Fingers bit deeply into the dashboard and a small whimper escaped. "Hospital's too far."

"You need a specialist, not a regular hospital." Cloud tore around a corner, in a direction that took them decidedly away from the nearest of the hospitals.

"Sheila's got a place near here?"

"You mean nobody told you?" Cloud asked incredulously. The truck veered sharply, for a moment only on two wheels.

"Told me what?" Reno gasped for breath, knuckles turning white as the fiberglass dashboard began to divot beneath his fingers.

"That last lab fire, the one she was trying to rebuild after? She wasn't able to do it. One of the things she'd been working on was a cure for a nasty little bug they had down there – and the nasty little bug likes heat. It mutated some. Wiped out the town."

"Is s-she okay?" Reno looked at Cloud from the corner of his eye, too tense and in pain to do more than that.

"She went back to the Planet, Reno." Cloud slowed, the truck slewing sharply anyway as he aimed it for an underground parking garage. "The WRO and Strife Enterprises managed to stamp out the virus, but not in time to save Mamma. She died… the day before Reeve's people produced a cure."

Brakes squealed. Cloud brought the truck to a halt in front of a door. He hopped out, leaping over the hood to get to Reno's door. "Then again, nobody told me either. I found out when I got there two weeks ago. Let's go get the twins taken care of, okay?"

"Shit, s-sorry about h-her. Where a-are we?" Reno slid from the seat and his knees buckled, but Cloud caught him before he hit the ground. "Looks like an office building."

Cloud sighed, swinging Reno up in his arms. "Most places do, these days." He kicked the door open, striding through like he owned the place. Then again, he did. "Where do I take him?" he demanded of the woman who appeared moments later.

"Follow me, Cousin."

A growing feeling of dread crept up Reno's spine, but it took a backseat to the pain that tore into him again, this time drawing a choked off cry from him. It wasn't until the woman led them into a room, though, that panic overtook pain and Reno began to struggle.

"No lab!" Reno bucked in Cloud's hold and cried out as the contraction crested higher causing his back to bow inward. "I'm sorry! No lab!"

"You don't have a choice." Cloud followed Ruana into a small operating theatre, dealing with Reno's struggling until he had the redhead near the table. Only then did he let the other down.

Reno shoved Cloud aside and hurried to the door, heading back down the hallway they'd come in through. Another contraction hit but he stumbled through it, catching his hip on a desk which dropped him to the floor on his side. _He's crazy! What the hell is he thinking?_

"Hello, Reno. Stop." Mei looked down at her patient. "Really, Cousin, you should have kept him in the theatre," she complained when Cloud walked into the room. "He could have hurt the children, falling like that. Pick him up and bring him along."

Cloud picked the other up and carried him back to the theatre. "Put him on the table. Sadly, we will have to restrain him, otherwise he will hurt himself or the children," Mei informed him. Cloud helped adjust the restraints. Reno'd want to kill him when the Time materia wore off, but the sisters knew more about Reno than even he did – and he'd been present for five years worth of the experiment.

Ruana did a thorough check of the redhead while he was still unable to complain about it. "He didn't get the serum for the last pregnancy. The birth canal is badly scarred," she announced when she'd finished. "And, the first of the twins already has his head in the canal."

"What's that mean?"

Mei took pity on him. "The scarring means the channel won't stretch the way it should, so we'll have to cut the babies out of him, just like if he were still the experiment Father planned him to be. And we'll have to reconstruct the channel while we have him open."

"Why do you need to do that?" Cloud demanded.

"Because we can't reverse what Father did to him," Ruana said bluntly. "We can, however, make it easier for him to become pregnant and have the children. Didn't you get our report?"

"Apparently not," Cloud answered in disgust. "Either that, or it's buried in the mass of paperwork that Tseng hasn't had time to sort through because I went on a tour of every business office I own."

Both women gave him disgusted looks. "What? I own all of what used to be the Shinra Electric Company, as well as all its former subsidiary businesses, plus the ones that I started or was given after the wars were finally over. I'm still trying to consolidate the lot of 'em, and make sure all the company policies are good. I just found out yesterday that certain pregnant Shinra employees were killed instead of given maternity leave, so I've probably got a lot of work left to do there."

"The female Turks," Ruana noted with a sharp nod. "I remember Father saying it was a waste of good specimens." She hooked up an IV to the Stopped patient on her table. "We could either keep him under Stop, or we could drug him. Mei?"

"It would be more beneficial to both him and the children to continue to use materia," the younger scientist said quietly.

"Cloud, keep him under." Ruana tossed a small orb to the blond, and made her first incision.

~*~

"Reno? How do you feel?" Cloud asked anxiously as the redhead started flailing after the completed operations.

Reno scrambled up the bed, wild-eyed and confused. A hand went to his belly and he stopped, staring down in confusion at the lack of baby bulge. "Where are my babies?" he demanded, eyes darting frantically around the room.

A bassinet sat just to the left of the bed and he could see two tufts of blonde hair just over the side of it. Reno sagged in relief and looked at Cloud warily. "What happened? I don't remember getting out of the building. Why did you take me there? I trusted you."

"The boys are right there. The girls took good care of them, and you." Cloud paused, considering, and continued, "They'd sent a report I haven't seen yet. What Hojo did isn't reversible, so while you were Stopped, they reconstructed the birth canal so it will be easier for you to get pregnant and have the kids. You shouldn't have to be cut open again to have your babies. It had to be done this time because there was some kind of serum Hojo had that would have made giving birth easier, but since we didn't have it, Tempest tore you up real bad. The canal was too scarred to stretch properly.

"And I brought you to them, because they know every last detail about what their father did to make you able to have kids. A regular hospital would have just drugged the fuck out of you before slicing you up, and then drugged you more after. That wouldn't have been good for the kids, and since you wouldn't have been able to nurse until the drugs were out of your system, it would have made the heat trigger sooner.

"You've been out of surgery for five minutes. The kids were taken out fifteen minutes before that. Ruana said they'll wake up pretty soon, and be starving." Cloud motioned at the boys, who were starting to fuss. "I'd say she was right on. Can you feed them both at once?"

"You could have told me that. I'm not stupid and I'm not so biased that I can't see the logic in that. If you would have told me I wouldn't have run for it." Reno sighed heavily and stared at the babies from the corner of his eye. "But you didn't even give me a chance to make the right decision. I trust you, yeah, but I also remember everything that happened before I went into the Lifestream.

"I was stupid to run off and leave you behind, and I'm sorry for that. The neurotoxin was firing synapses that made me irrational." Reno swung his legs over the side of the bed and dragged the bassinet over to look in on his waking babies. "When I realized where I was, the only thing I could think was that you were going to take my babies and leave me to be experimented on." He lifted one baby and settled the infant against his hip before reaching for the other and doing the same. "You could have told me in the truck what you were planning. All you said was that I needed a specialist."

Cloud blinked. "Just how many specialists in male pregnancy do you think I know?"

Reno sighed and shook his head, getting to his feet to lay one infant on the bed so that he could maneuver the hospital gown down enough to bare his breasts and guide the first baby to a nipple. He picked up the second child and fit him to the other one. "Cloud, I'm not a mind reader. Maybe if I hadn't been so petrified I was losing my babies and overwhelmed with pain, I might have picked up on it, but can you really blame me for not catching the subtle hint?"

"Yes," Cloud muttered irritably. "I'd just told you why it couldn't be Mamma, so who else was left?" He stood up. "Ruana will call me when you've been released to go home. I'll go tell Temp her brothers are here."

"I didn't know, okay? Maybe that makes me a moron, but you're just as at fault as I am for not being bluntly clear. And nothing is going to get fixed if you run away while I'm trying to talk to you."

Cloud gave him a level look. "You've just had twins. I'd rather you spent some time enjoying them than arguing with me. I've got two other children, my brother, and a fuckin' worldwide corporation's worth of employees to look after. I don't need a fight right now. Neither do you. Not at what should be a happy time." Still, he was angry enough he couldn't help shutting the door a little too hard.

His shoulders slumped, head drooping. Cloud leaned back against the door, jaw clenched. He should go apologize for that fit of temper. Except, he hadn't called Reno a moron, and for as fast as the ride had been, he didn't think he could've gotten much clearer. He sighed. Too much stress was getting to him. It really wasn't the best start, at all, to what he'd hoped would be a reconciliation.

"Cousin?"

"I'm fine." He pushed himself off the door. "I'm gonna go tell the kids, and I'll meet you at Rufus' place for his treatment."

"Very well." Mei waited until he had left the corridor to knock and enter the room. She paused uncertainly; suddenly unsure of how she should address the new mother.

Reno sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the door blankly. It took him a moment to realize that someone was standing there and he blinked several times, adjusting the babies where they'd slid down in his lax grip. "Is there something you need?" he asked tiredly, shifting his attention down to the infants he was feeding.

"I am called Mei. How should I address you?" the young woman asked, her uncertain hesitance clear.

"Reno. You're one of Hojo's girls, aren't you?"

She bowed her head, answering without looking up. "I am Mei Hojo, the youngest of his daughters. I have come to check that you and the children have come through the operations." A slight shake of her had. "No, that the vitals are stabilized," she corrected.

"They're eating right now." Reno gave Mei a tired look. "If you can wait a few minutes until they're done, you can check them out."

"Of course. What are their names?"

Reno snorted softly. "I don't know. Their father ran out before we could talk about it."

Mei tilted her head, an expression of confusion taking over delicate features. "He said he had given them his name, and that we must ask you for their names."

"Cloud and Rufus, then," Reno smirked faintly and pressed a kiss to each of their heads. The next boy would be Zack, but these two should be named for the two that made it possible for them to be here. "But don't tell their father yet. I'll wait until…" the smirk faded to nothing and Reno's expression went flat and blank, "I'll wait until he comes to take them home to tell him."

"Two named Cloud Strife in this world?" the young woman asked. "Aie, my sister will tear out her hair to hear this. She believes the one to be more than enough! Sister is not well pleased with our cousin."

"Do I wanna know why she's pissed at him?" he asked, pulling Cloud away from the nipple to burp and lay him in the bassinet. Rufus, on the other hand, was still eating and showed no signs of stopping. "Greedy little shit, just like your uncle."

"He will not allow experimentation on sentient creatures. Myself, I am relieved by this. It is only in the last stages of a cure for a disease that one truly needs a sentient being to test the results on, for then that one can explain how they are reacting, so one needs not rely only on observation and testing. Our cousin does allow us to offer payment to those who are willing to volunteer for these stages of testing; and as with his brother, he allows for experimental treatments when death is the only other option." She gave a little shrug. "Sister is more accustomed to being allowed free reign to do as she pleases, the way Father once did, and dislikes his new rules."

"Let her be pissed off, then. I know exactly how it feels to be experimented on without full knowledge of what's going on, and so does Cloud. If she continues to have a problem with it, offer to show her what it's like to not have a choice in being a specimen." Rufus was finally done so Reno burped him and laid him down to join his brother. "One week of it and she'll agree that consent is required."

"It is not a thing unknown to us," Mei said gently. "We are Father's children, after all. I will take the children's vitals first." She moved to do so, checking and entering first Cloud's, then Rufus', information in a small, hand-held device before turning to Reno. "First, I must ask, do you feel any pain or discomfort?"

"Just an ache where my organs are moving back into the right position, nothing terrible," Reno murmured, frowning thoughtfully. "I'm sorry that your dad was a bastard. I'm glad he's dead, though."

Reno licked his lips and opened his mouth only to close it a moment later and shake his head. It was too soon and he wasn't sure that he wanted to be in a lab when he did ask. "How long do you think we'll be here for?"

"Ah." She gestured helplessly. "Your… reconstruction. I must check it, as well. And your release is to be after you have successfully eliminated." Mei flushed a brilliant scarlet, utterly unable to look at his face.

"Eliminated?" Reno cocked his head to the side, brows twisted in confusion. "What am I eliminating?"

If anything, she flushed harder. "A meal," she squeaked. "Now, please. I must check the reconstruction. Please spread your legs."

Reno chuckled and lay back on the bed. "You mean I have to have a bowel movement before I can leave, right?" He wasn't as nonchalant about letting some strange woman between his legs to check him, but haltingly did as he'd been asked.

"Yes." Mei slipped on some gloves. She checked with a small camera probe first. "That is odd." A brief adjustment to the camera's angle made her frown. She pulled it out, lubricated the gloves, and checked manually.

"What's odd? And can I tell you how freaky it is to have someone look up my ass and say something's odd?"

"This." She stroked over something inside the newly reconstructed birth canal.

"Holy fuck!" Reno yanked his hospital gown down to cover his sudden growing arousal. "Don't touch that, whatever it is!" he yelped.

She jerked back at his cry and sudden movement. "It causes you pain?" she asked in dismay, stripping off the gloves and moving to wash her hands. "This is problematic."

"No, no; it's not painful," Reno blushed brilliantly and sat up, tucking the blanket over his hips to further hide. "Whatever you touched in there… well, let's just say that the next time I have to get pregnant I'm not gonna mind having a dick shoved in there."

"Oh, now that is a relief! We were successful with the nerve attachments. I was not certain, but I had not realized that such a node would be formed."

"Well, perks for me." Reno coughed and scratched the back of his neck. "Uh, don't tell Cloud about that either. Um, I don't want him to use it against me if we—later on."

Mei frowned. "I am sorry. This is a thing that must be noted in your records. I am not a doctor, who can offer you confidentiality of your medical records, only a scientist who must treat you because of the experimentation my father performed. But… Shinra never had confidential medical records to begin with, so this is a thing you should be accustomed to."

"No, I just… well," Reno scrubbed the back of his head again and sighed heavily, staring down at the blanket over his hips. "Cloud likes to… when we, I mean, he's gonna use it against me. He already makes me crazy as it is, if he finds out about that little… node, or whatever, he's gonna exploit it. It's really sensitive, so… I'd rather not have to deal with coming too soon." His face was flaming red, brighter than his hair.

Mei drew herself up. "My cousin is not that kind of a man. He is caring, and generous with those he loves. Please excuse me. I must meet with him, in order to give his brother treatment for his illness." She swept out of the room, blazing outraged dignity.

Reno blinked in confusion. How the hell had she misunderstood? He chuckled and it grew into a laugh, then he was howling with laughter and fell back against the bed. Cloud was wicked between the sheets, and he could drive a saint to beg like a dirty whore when he was feeling playful. And Mei was offended. It was absolutely hilarious.

~*~

Cloud dropped into the chair next to Rufus' bed. "Tseng? How's he doing?"

"Much better, sir. The new nursing staff is very aware of his needs, and take care of him admirably." Tseng set aside the report he was looking over and stroked the blonde head resting on his lap. "He's a little bit more aware, but nothing coherent."

"That's good. Reno had the twins." Cloud couldn't muster any enthusiasm for the statement, not after what he'd already been through.

A slim black brow rose in silent question. "I trust there were no complications." Tseng watched Cloud's face carefully, absently petting Rufus' hair.

Cloud sighed. "They had to completely reconstruct the birth canal. Aside from that, no, no complications."

Patient black eyes traced the tired lines to either side of Cloud's lips, the lack of joy at being a new father, and the sullen tilt to the blonde's head. "Somehow I get the feeling that there were complications that had nothing to do with the birth, either that or you're wishing that the moron hadn't made it through. If the latter is the case, I suggest taking the children and leaving him to Rude."

"It shows that much, huh?" Cloud sighed, reaching out to delicately trace his brother's jaw. "Yeah. Another escalating misunderstanding I didn't have the time or energy for, right when he was starting to nurse the twins for the first time."

"Take his children and cut him off; you've already got too much to deal with. If he insists on being difficult, then it would be best to cut your losses."

"Is that the kind of man you think I am, Tseng?" Cloud asked softly.

"That is what I would do, sir. No one is worth that sort of headache," Tseng returned coldly.

"And my brother?" Cloud sat back, regarding the sleeping blonde. "Should I cut my losses with him as well?"

"No. It is not his fault that he is in this sort of situation. Your idiot, however, causes havoc wherever he goes, which is what made him a good Turk but it is not the sort of trait one would seek in a mate. I will have nothing to do with him outside of what is ordered of me, sir." Tseng turned his attention to the work spread out beside him and clenched his teeth. "He harmed Rufus the last time he was here."

Cloud remained silent. He'd thought that Tseng was in love with the redhead. Clearly, that wasn't the case. Instead, it was his brother who held Tseng's affections. Still, he couldn't reconcile the Tseng who had refused his advances because accepting would hurt Reno with the man now suggesting he take his children and throw the redhead to the wolves.

"Are you saying I should have just let Ruana have him?" he asked after a long moment.

Cold black eyes settled on Cloud for a moment and then Tseng shook his head. "No, no; I wouldn't turn anyone over to that sort of existence. But the last time he pulled his stupidity, you ended up taking off, Rufus was left with less than adequate care, Reno broke Rufus' ankle, I was left with so much paperwork that I can't even find the desk most of the time, Elena had to take time off of work to watch Tempest, Rude had to take time off to watch Reno, and all that happened to that little shit is he jumped into a pool of Mako and slept for a couple of months. And he had the added bonus of not being able to remember what it was that caused it all."

He'd badly overestimated Tseng's opinion of and concern for Reno. Cloud reached out, gripping his brother's lax hand. He stroked the long fingers absently with his thumb. He'd lived with Rena, and then Reno. Reno had been the easier of the two to deal with, so long as he wasn't in heat or dying by degrees because of a neurotoxin. Or rabidly jealous of the blond trying to grip his hand.

"Rufus?" Cloud leaned forward, sharply alert for other signs of awareness. "Rufus?"

_Don't you dare! Don't you dare! Not after everything! Not after I've lost everything, just to be sure he would be safe!_ Rufus desperately wanted to scream the words, but he was doing well to even be able to think them coherently, and he knew it. He tried harder to clutch at the hand in his, knowing somehow that it connected to the reluctant one.

"Is he showing signs of awareness?" Mei closed the door behind her. "We are expecting such to occur soon."

"He tried to squeeze my hand, I think," Cloud replied, still focused on his brother.

Tseng's lips compressed into a thin line, disapproving of the scientist woman that came daily to torture Rufus with her blasted serum. "I take it that it is time for his treatment."

"It is." She pulled the serum from her pocket. "Please prepare for this."

Cloud bent, unzipping his boots with the hand not holding tight to Rufus. He toed them off before standing and starting, still single-handedly, on his belt. "Make room for me, Tseng." His voice had gone flat, and his eyes bleak. He took absolutely no pleasure in his brother's treatment, even though it was clearly working.

Tseng eased Rufus' head from his lap and stood from the bed to strip out of his shirt. His pants had been removed before he'd gotten in bed to begin with. Tseng moved the paperwork to the desk and crawled back into the bed, pulling Rufus to lie against his chest, stroking the soft blonde strands.

Cloud released Rufus only long enough to drag his shirt off. He slid beneath the blanket, cuddling close. This time, though, he tucked his head under Rufus' chin, and clutched at his shoulder. He didn't want to look at Tseng.

Rufus felt them moving, felt the almost familiar positioning. Cloud's was different, as if he wanted to receive the comfort he was trying to give. Cloud had been the reluctant voice. Then Tseng? Tseng had been the one who wanted Reno turned out? His most loyal? Was prepared to betray him? As the burning took over, Rufus was happy he could still scream. But this time, this time, the comfort he was offered was too overshadowed by what he'd learned to help.

Cloud crooned wordlessly, his hand sliding from his brother's shoulder down his side. He rubbed in small circles when he got to Rufus' hip, careful not to touch Tseng. Hot tears stung at his eyes and slid down his brother's chest. It was his fault. Why did he think he could help anyone? Hadn't he learned his lesson by now?

He didn't realize he'd asked that out loud.

Tseng sighed heavily and dropped his forehead against the back of Rufus' neck. "You have, but the idiot has not. He will soon enough, though."

What lesson did Tseng think Reno was going to learn? Cloud huddled closer, welcoming the nails that ripped spasmodically through his skin. He deserved that little pain, for the agony he was putting his brother through. Rufus' screams were ebbing now, and his spasms becoming weaker. Soon, his brother was drawing sobbing breaths. He looked up. Mako-bright eyes went wide at the sight of teary blue eyes gazing unhappily into his own. "Ru… Rufus?"

"Cwo-oud," Rufus breathed. His eyes closed, and his body went limp as he fell into unconsciousness once more.

"It's working," Cloud said in wonderment. He sat up slowly, never taking his eyes from his brother's face. "It's really working!"

"Thank the gods," Tseng breathed and relaxed, probably for the first time in over a year. "All of this will be over soon," he whispered weakly and hugged Rufus tight.

The wonder and relief fell away as if it had never been. Cloud grabbed his shirt as he got out of the bed, and dressed hastily. "Yeah, it'll be over soon," he agreed. His jaw set, eyes closed tightly for a moment. Soon, he'd be driven away again, because Rufus would have no further use for him. He headed for the door. "Take care of him, Tseng."

A slow, cold smile slid over Tseng's lips. "I intend to, sir."

"Oh, Cousin!" Mei's voice stopped him. He turned to see a little half smile. "Your children, Cloud and Rufus, they were doing very well when I left."

Cloud blinked, mouthing the names. "Yes, he named them for you and your brother. But, there is an issue with the reconstruction that concerns me." Mei moved nearer.

Black brows rose at that and Tseng remained still, listening intently since it seemed that those two had forgotten his presence.

"What's wrong?" Cloud asked immediately, ushering her into the hall.

Mei followed him eagerly, grateful to be away from the hateful man who watched over her cousin's brother. "The nerve reconnections worked beautifully, but they have left behind a strange mass. It is particularly sensitive. Your Reno, he believes that you will exploit this. I have told him you are not such a man as to do such a thing."

Cloud tilted his head, regarding her curiously as he ran the information through his mind. "It's painful for him?"

"No, Cousin. It seems the opposite."

Cloud tipped his head the other way. "So it's a pleasure node, is what you're saying?"

"Yes."

"And he is afraid I'll exploit that?"

"Yes." The look she gave him was one of absolute devotion. Absently, Cloud wondered what he'd done to garner such loyalty from his younger cousin. "But I know you are not a man who would do such a thing. You are not like our fathers."

It clicked. A wicked little grin curved Cloud's lips. "I don't think that's the kind of exploitation he meant, Mei."

"No?"

"You…" Cloud paused, licking his lips. "You are wrong. I will probably exploit that."

Her eyes went wide, and her skin paled. "Oh, no!" she answered, taking a half-step back. "No!" She swayed. He reached out, steadying her.

"Sex isn't supposed to be like it was with our fathers, Mei. Reno's afraid that I would use his new little pleasure node to make him come before he wants to, probably. That kind of exploitation, yes, I would do. But I will not use him for a…" he shook his head, searching for an example, finally coming up with, "a sex toy for the army just because once they hit that spot he'd cave and stop fighting them. And I won't use it against him to make him want to breed up new little mini-me's either."

He pulled a face. "He seriously named one of the boys Cloud?"

"The younger one," she confirmed, wide-eyed. She didn't fight him when he pulled her into a loose embrace and started chuckling. "But what is so funny?"

"Cloud two. He told me once that he wouldn't name one of our kids Cloud because he was afraid it would rain." He knocked his forehead gently against hers as he wrapped them both in his wing. "Guess he changed his mind."

She blinked, and then snuggled under his chin. "I like your feathers."

"When you go back, would you see what the possibilities are that the kids will have wings?"

"I will do this for you," she promised. She pulled back, eyes wide once more. "Oh! I forgot to send him in a meal! I was so mad that he would think you a man like our fathers that I left him to go hungry!"

"I'll grab some takeout and go see him," Cloud promised. He stepped back, ruffling his wing irritably. "I think I'm molting. Here." He plucked a feather from a particularly itchy spot and handed it to her before banishing the wing. "Go take care of my brother. I'll take care of Reno."

~*~

"Hey. Mei said you would be getting hungry because she forgot to feed you. I brought burgers and fries."

"Rufus is a pig," Reno blurted out, motioning to the baby latched onto his breast, again. "And I'm starving. Thanks for bringing me something to eat."

Cloud carried the food over to Reno, then moved to the bassinet. He stared down at his namesake, then at his twin. "Even the shade of their hair is like ours. I wonder if one of them is Rufus' son after all?"

Reno snatched food out of the bag with one hand, focusing on putting food in his stomach rather than the fact that Cloud had gone to inspect the babies finally. "I dunno if that's even possible. Don't twins happen because the fertilized egg splits and develops separately? Or, hey, could've been two eggs; it only took a _year_ to get me pregnant. I'm lucky I didn't end up having twelve kids at once."

"My guess would be two, or one egg that two sperm hit at the same time." He'd done a lot of research, after Rena's death, and not just on Geostigma. He'd become resigned to the fact that he'd never have children of his own, and now, now he had a little boy. Cloud lifted the child carefully, cradling him gently against his chest.

"I've asked Mei to check them to see if they'll develop wings. I'll ask her for paternity tests, too," he said quietly, fingering the tiny hands.

Reno laughed around a mouthful of burger and swallowed. "I'll have to ask Rufus if he was a greedy baby, because this little guy has eaten three times since you left. Cloud's just been quiet and checking things out. Funny that he's not as active out here as he was in my womb. I swear they were training to be the next Sephiroth," he murmured with a fond smile.

"Jenova's gonna tap my blocked memories when we go home," he blurted out after a moment. "I dunno what to expect because when I tried to touch them it hurt so bad that I was shoved out of a coma. She doesn't know what's causing the block. I'm kinda worried."

_Mama? No clue at all?_

_I imagine it has something to do with that_ thing. Jenova materialized on the opposite side of Reno's bed. _These are the new babes? My family is growing._ A soft, pleased smile made her unearthly beauty more pronounced. _The two of you have produ…. Oh. No. The three of you have produced lovely children. Though, Cloud, the child you hold is not your own._

"What?" Cloud looked down at the little boy again. "So, this is Cloud Shinra, and that's Rufus Strife?"

Reno laughed at that. "Poetic justice, if you ask me. You get a son with his name and he gets one with yours. Now all I have to do is get the depressed bastard to admit he made a mistake and we'll all be good."

Rufus released his meal to look up at Jenova and Reno offered to let her hold him. "Wanna hold your grandson?"

He was in Jenova's arms before Reno had a chance to move, and the doting grandmother had whisked them both to the rocking chair in the corner. Long silver hair obscured the child as his grandmother bent over him, but his gurgling was loud and clear.

"I think that was a yes," Cloud said with a grin. "So, I got a son and a nephew, all in one day. And, Rufus opened his eyes and said my name today! The treatment's working. I hate to do it to him, but it's working."

"I wanna see him when he's coherent, but I promised Tempest I'd take her to see the Fairs before we see Rufus. But before all that we've got memories to unlock and I'm not really looking forward to it."

Reno slid from bed and pulled his hospital gown back up to cover his breast. He nibbled at a fry and made his way over to Cloud. "Look, I'm sorry we argued earlier. I think we were both wrong about the situation, but I don't wanna argue about it anymore. We've got enough problems without adding to them. So, I'm gonna ask straight up. Did I blow it with the help of neurotoxins and irrationality or is there a way to reconcile?"

"I don't have any problem with us trying to reconcile," Cloud informed him. "Just remember, I've got a damned awful lot of people relying on me, and not a whole lot of free time to work things out. I already left the company in the lurch when I took off like I did, and now I've got to start untangling the mess that caused. I don't want to be the kind of man my father was, and I have no intention of having my family be the last thing in my life, but…." He sighed, and handed his nephew to his on-again lover, "Right now, duty calls. I was supposed to be in the office ten minutes after you went into labor, and it's almost two o'clock now."

"Then what the hell are you doing here? Go to work, daddy." Reno smirked and leaned in, pressing a kiss to Cloud's cheek. "We'll be here when you're done. If I get released early I'll call Rude to take us home and I'll let you know where we are."

Cloud nodded, and left to see if he could get through enough paperwork to find any portion of his desk.

"Yanno, sometimes it really sucks to love that man as much as I do, but there are times when everything in the world melts away. It's that damn smile of his, I tell ya. That peek-a-boo smile turns me into mush." Reno took Cloud back to the bed and lay down with the boy cuddled to his chest.

He looked over at Jenova and chuckled lightly. "Since you've sifted through my memories, you already know I've been nuts about him since before Hojo got his hands on him, but he doesn't know that and I dunno if I want him to have that kinda power over me. I mean… I know he wouldn't hurt me or the kids, but… it's scary to give up that much control." Reno stroked Cloud's cheek with the tip of a finger. "Am I wrong to hold that back from him?"

~*~

The first thing Rufus was aware of was the rustling of papers. The second was that he was propped comfortably against someone's chest, and third, that the someone was cursing in fluent Wutaiian over the idiocy of incompetent record keepers. He opened his eyes, to find the paper the other was incensed about right in front of him, and discovered he'd regained his ability to read. He was quite in agreement with Tseng about the person's competency by the time he'd finished the sheet.

However, Tseng had betrayed him. Weak muscles shifted, trying to work free of the betrayer's hands. If he would betray Rufus' trust so easily, it would be no small matter for him to simply kill the weakened Shinra. Rufus' attempts to escape what he perceived as a danger were highly unsuccessful, and only let his captor know he'd roused.

Papers moved immediately out of Rufus' line of sight and Tseng held him tightly. "Calm yourself, anata," he murmured soothingly. "You're still very ill."

_Anata? He dares to call me anata after he betrays me?_ Rufus renewed his weak struggles, but he was no match for the Turk's strength. He let himself go limp. "Betrayer," he hissed.

A beat and then, "I have no idea what you mean, but your brother will be thrilled that you've spoken."

"You… have betrayed me."

"I've done no such thing." Tseng eased Rufus off of his chest and turned onto his side to face the weak blonde. "I _could_ never do such a thing."

"Gave up… everything," Rufus panted. "And you… throw him away."

Tseng rolled Rufus onto his back and crawled, carefully, over top of him, braced on his hands and knees. "The moment he became a threat to you was the moment he became worthless." He cupped Rufus' jaw tenderly, smiling sadly down into exertion-flushed features. "You are my priority over everything else. The president, that redheaded moron, the company, myself, all of them take a backseat to your safety."

Rufus wasn't sure if he was glaring properly or not, but his thoughts certainly were. "You betrayed. Me. Told you. Keep. Him. Safe."

"Why do you want to keep a threat like that alive? Why did you let him bring Shinra to its knees? Why did you destroy your health to help him? What makes him so special to you?!" Tseng demanded, eyes growing wide and angrier with each question. "Rufus, I cannot allow him to continue blithely destroying everything without some sort of repercussions."

It was growing easier to talk each time he tried. "Shinra destroyed him." A pause for a breath. "Everything, anything I can do… to make up for that. My father… funded… the experiment. Gave him away like he meant nothing. To let Hojo play with. Shinra… nearly destroyed Planet. What is… one life saved, protected… to that?"

"Guilt? Since when has guilt ruled over the good of the company? What happened to him was unfortunate, but that doesn't mean that you should give up everything for one pathetic waste of humanity from beneath the plate." Black eyes narrowed on wintery blue. "He was a good Turk, but now he's nothing but a brood mare. He gave birth to twins, you know. Rufus and Cloud Strife… he mocks your good name."

"You are… my father's man. Leave."

Tseng smirked and shook his head. "He will die for what he's done," he murmured and crawled off of the bed. "You will realize soon enough that I am doing what's best for you. Your brother will be over to watch over you soon."

Tseng's cell rang and he lifted it to his ear, strolling away from the bed. "Tseng."

"Tseng. Cloud. Update on the twins. Their proper names are Rufus Strife and Cloud Shinra. My brother is a father."

Silence filled the line and then Tseng swore quietly. "Understood, sir. I will inform him. He is awake and requires your presence. He's sent me away."

"Sent you away? Why?" Noise on the line indicated Cloud was hastily gathering papers and closing a briefcase.

"A disagreement; I will allow him to share that information with you if he chooses to do so. He's able to carry on conversation rather well and he's awake presently."

"Right. I'll be there in ten. Wait until I get there to leave."

"Yes sir." Tseng closed the phone and turned to face Rufus once again, moving to the bed to stare at the blonde.

"It seems you're a father. Your son is named Cloud Shinra."

"Stay away from my son." Cold blue eyes ripped into Tseng, imprinting the fact that he no longer felt he could trust the other.

A smirk curled Tseng's lips. "It is not your son I would worry about."

"Touch Reno, and I will kill you myself if my brother doesn't. Get out of my sight." His fingers curled, itching for his gun. He would rather simply neutralize the threat.

"I won't have to. Good afternoon, sir," Tseng replied, smirking as he left the room.

Cloud turned, watching him leave. He walked over to Rufus, taking in the tense form and icy blue eyes. "Is it just me, or was Tseng acting a little weird?"

"He's betrayed me."

"How? He doesn't work for you anymore."

That made Rufus blink a few times before a sad little smile twisted his lips. "You're right. He doesn't, does he? But he threatened Reno."

"How?"

"Said he'd die for what he'd done." Rufus let himself relax when Cloud scowled and shot an angry look towards the door.

"I'll speak with him. I was sure he loved Reno, but I think it's you he loves."

"Me?" Rufus blinked. "Loves?" The soothing sound of _anata_ and Tseng's denial of being able to betray him recalled themselves.

"Yeah." Cloud settled beside him on the bed. "You've got a son."

"Named after you, I hear."

"So? He named my son after you." Cloud's elusive smile made a brief appearance. "But, I'd better warn Rude and Elena not to let Tseng near Reno until I've had a chance to talk to him."

"I will kill him if he harms Reno," Rufus warned. His eyes flashed. "I didn't give up everything to save him just to have him murdered."

"Huh. It was because he was one of your Turks, wasn't it?"

Rufus nodded weakly, closing his eyes. "Also, Reno… was the one who helped me escape the tower as it was collapsing. He was the one who pulled me from the wreckage. I owe him my life."

"Where was Tseng?"

"Recovering from the damage Sephiroth did to him." Rufus sighed. "I don't understand. Tseng has been the most loyal of my Turks my whole life. He is the one who took care of me as a child, and held me when I cried after Father would…." He swallowed thickly. "He knows Reno is the one who pulled me from the tower. Why would he turn on him, and betray me?"

"I'll find out," Cloud promised. He moved to the desk and dumped his briefcase out on it. "In the meantime, since you're feeling better, we've got paperwork to deal with. Welcome back to the company."

~*~OMAKE~*~

Reno: Where we going?

Cloud: My cousins' lab.

Reno: *pales* uh, phantom pains! Not time yet--*labor pain* ... *Starts swearing fluently*

Ruana: Ah, the specimen is here!

Mei: Sister!

Cloud: *facepalm*

Reno: *screams louder*


	46. Chapter 42: Blockade

**The Experiment**

**Authors:** Yahnkehy and The Prince's Jewel

**Notes:** This is a collaboration fanfic, not role-play, per se, but similar being as it is a joint effort.

**Genre:** Final Fantasy VII, post AC, post DoC

**Spoilers:** Possibly a few, but mostly just mentions of major happenings in the original FF7 game, some for Advent Children.

**Warnings:** Uniquely done MPREG *ducks rotten tomatoes*, angst, broken Cloud, pissy Reno, slight OOC, hurt/comfort, yaoi, kissing, brat.

**Pairing:** Cloud x Reno

**Disclaimer:** Not mine; there'd be more yaoi if it was.

**Chapter 42: Blockade**

Reno slept, exhausted from his first full day with the twins. Jenova stroked his cheek gently, and checked the children. They would both sleep for at least another few hours before hunger roused them. Gently, she inserted herself back into Reno's mind. She tidied up a few stray ends she hadn't had time for, then settled in to examine the block more closely.

The memory before was of being ordered to kill a Shinra bastard, the one after strangling a four-year-old blonde, and shooting his mother. Still, there was something wrong. Reno looked older and harder in the second memory, and there was something much more chaotic about his actions. He was still seventeen, but….

She stepped back, regarding the entire year quickly. There was at least a full month of memories behind that block, scattered through the ones she had placed with such care. Now the odd little blips made sense. They were stored in that secret place, one she could now tell Reno had placed on himself.

Something traumatic had happened to this child, something worse than seeing his mother murdered in front of him. She moved back in, regarding the block closely. Reno had made it, but… something else, something that stank of that _thing_, held it in place.

Carefully, she began picking around the block, searching for a clue as to exactly what fused it closed.

A sharp pang jolted through the mental landscape, a wicked laugh, the soft sounds of broken sobs, screams for mercy, and then silence.

Jenova paused. She recognized that laugh. The sobs and pleas had been both male and female. The woman, she didn't know. The male had been the child she worked to heal. So, the thing this child hid from, it had to do with that evil one's work, and no doubt, the death of a blonde child. She focused her attention on the essence of that creature that she could sense, and back-pedaled sharply, reforming once again before the redhead's bed.

She turned to the two infants sleeping so peacefully, and _looked_ at them properly. Then proceeded to wake Reno up with the cursing that followed.

"Whassit?" Reno blinked up at Jenova unhappily, lips twisted into a frown. He'd just gotten to sleep.

Jenova continued her rant, in her own language, but didn't bother with letting anyone listen in. She gave Reno a few glimpses of a much younger Hojo than he would remember, and then ripped those images to shreds. Finally, she calmed somewhat. _You are infected beyond what I had realized. This will hurt._ With that, she dissolved into streams of black miasma, and surrounded Reno – and the children.

"Oh h—" Reno managed before agony unlike any he could recall ever having experienced raked over his senses. Distantly he could hear the wailing screams of his children but the pain was too intense to allow movement. Muscles strained and his back bowed up off of the bed, blood seeping from his nose and mouth.

Soon, even the cries of his babies no longer connected with Reno's mind; his world was torture, bone-deep pain. Nothing connected, not even the sudden burst of wings from his back. They were bloody and there were torn bits of skin attached to the shafts, soaking the bed and spraying the bassinet with gore. And Reno kept screaming.

There was nothing Jenova could do about their pain. It wasn't possible for her to separate those horrible familiar pieces from what _should_ be there without ripping them free of the cells the parasitic bastard had managed to attach to. And it was _everywhere_!

Elena burst into the room, gun drawn and wearing a tee shirt that reached mid-thigh, the children and Reno's screams having woken her from a dead sleep. But, what was before her wasn't something she was equipped to handle. She raced to Reno's bedside and snatched up his cell before running back to the hallway to call Cloud.

He didn't answer, of course, but the message she left would ensure a speedy return. With Reno and the children's screams in the background, Elena murmured, "Something is killing them and I can't stop it!" before she hung up the phone and fired at the black miasma ineffectually.

She finished with the babies first, pulling herself in to focus more thoroughly on the much larger body of the man. She kept ripping those pieces free, stashing them together with the pieces she'd long since isolated in herself. Oh, she remembered all too well that amateur idiot's attempts at immortality, and his meddling with things he didn't properly understand. She freed Reno of the last of the taint just as Cloud burst through the door.

Now aware of the possibilities, she promptly checked him as well. He was clean, so she settled into his mind and rapidly explained what had happened.

"GODDAMNED HOJO!" Cloud roared.

Reno lay in a bloody mess on the bed, his breathing shallow and gurgling in his chest. His heart rate was rapid, but slowing to a sluggish beat. He didn't stir. The babies mewled pitifully and fussed, arms and legs flailing wildly in a bid for comfort.

"Elena. Call Ruana. Tell her to set up for an emergency. Lots of blood loss, Reno and both children, due to Hojo's bid for immortality. It might be in his files. I'm not certain. And then call…." He couldn't have Tseng called. "Call Rude. Have him pick up Rufus and bring him to the labs as well. There's a very good chance he's got the same kind of infection."

He was wrapping the babies in blankets as he shot out his orders. "And don't call Tseng. There's an issue there I haven't had a chance to look into. Rufus doesn't want him anywhere near him, and it's got something to do with Reno, so Tseng's not to be allowed near him or any of the children until I know what the hell is going on!"

He turned from the babies to Reno. "Damn. Wings." Cloud wrapped Reno carefully, mindful not to further ravage the bleeding wings.

Elena had the phone to her ear before Cloud had even finished speaking. She relayed the message to Ruana and then called Rude to fill him in on his orders. "I'll carry the babies," she offered as she shoved the phone into the band of her panties. She hadn't dared to leave Reno and his kids until Cloud had gotten there, and everything was happening so fast that there wasn't time to bother with modesty.

"Which vehicle are we taking?" Elena had the babies cradled gently, protectively against her chest. "Let Aaron know that he needs to keep an eye on Temp and Denzel for the night on our way down."

"The car. Damn! Temp has to go with us. Since the babies were infected, it's likely she is, too! Go get De—" The boy in question appeared at the door. "Denzel, get Temp. We've got to go. Don't even bother getting her dressed."

Denzel turned and sped off. Cloud gathered Reno carefully, and led the way to the door. Denzel met them at the elevator, Tempest sleeping in his arms.

In an attempt to add a little levity to the situation, even though there was nothing funny about it, Elena leaned down and murmured to Denzel; "This is the strangest family outing I've ever seen, wouldn't you agree?" Her smile was strained with worry, but it was better to try and distract the boy from staring at the blood that dripped from Reno's fingertips and ran from the babies' noses and ears.

"No, this is pretty typical." Denzel followed her into the elevator. He shifted Tempest so he could climb into the back of the truck, and settled in next to Reno when Cloud laid him down.

"Hang on tight. Don't let him slide too much."

"Right."

Cloud opened the door for Elena, and boosted her in, fastening the belt around her since her hands were full. Then he got in the truck. The trip took half the time it had when he'd taken Reno to have the infants. He slid from the seat, nodding to Mei as she opened Elena's door, and hustled to the back of the truck.

"Mei, Mama's taken care of the infection in Reno and the babies. They just need after care. Rufus is coming in to be checked, and Tempest still needs to be checked. Set up recovery rooms for them with the expectation they'll be in the same shape Reno and the babies are."

Mei nodded and opened the door so the three could enter with their burdens. Ruana was waiting, briskly directing them to different rooms. Elena went with Mei, Cloud and Denzel with Ruana.

The blonde Turk followed Mei woodenly, a bit off kilter after the wild drive over. She couldn't have let go of the babies if she'd wanted to, she was scared stiff! "And I thought that Reno was a scary driver," she muttered under her breath as she stepped into the recovery room with the twins.

"Can you use Cure on them once you pump blood into their systems?" Elena asked, finally managing an intelligent question.

"No. They will have to be Cured first." Mei directed Elena to lay the children on an operating table.

The blonde Turk did as requested, hands shaking now that she'd let them go and gotten a chance to see just how bad off they were. "Rufus hasn't even met his son yet, and he's already been injured."

"Infected, not injured," Mei corrected. "I am surprised our cousin was spared." She produced a small materia orb, and cast a FullCure on the infants. Both immediately began wailing. Mei sang quietly as she set up two tiny IV needles, and hooked them in. "They are receiving nutrition as well as blood. The young ones cannot feed from their mother until he is repaired and restored as well."

~*~

"What happened?"

"Your father. Jenova says that he infected them with some sort of parasitic cell. She had to rip it free of the cells it was attached to in order to get rid of all taint."

Ruana Cured and hooked Reno up to an IV with easy efficiency. "I told him that experiment was worthless. I am surprised the fool attempted it anyway."

_This woman is that fool's get? Ah, but she is sterile. I need do nothing. Tempest is indeed infected. Have this woman ready to Cure and blood her. The IV would only extend the time it takes to remove the parasite._

Cloud groaned and relayed the information. He pulled Denzel to his side, watching as his mother formed briefly, stroking the little girl's hair. Then Jenova went to her mist form, and Tempest began screaming.

It was the screaming that woke him, but instead of lurching to his daughter's rescue, Reno lay very still. With the removal of the parasites came partial memories that he had no basis for. They didn't fit into any particular timeline or order, so Reno assumed that they were new and current.

They were snips, pieces of scenes that started or stopped in erratic order, and what they revealed was more than enough to kill any protective instinct save for that of self-preservation. Reno's only thought was: _Please don't notice I'm awake. _

It was only a matter of minutes for Jenova to complete her work. She reverted to her corporeal form as Ruana hastily cured the screaming girl and placed the IV needle. _I am sorry child, but there is no easier way._ She turned her attention to Cloud. _I do hope your brother is not also infected. Such agony he has already endured. I do not wish to add to it. He is one of my children,_ she added, catching the confused look he gave her.

When the screams stopped abruptly, Reno held his breath and tried to control the fear that had his limbs shaking. The scent of the room was distinctly medicinal, like that of a laboratory, voices were familiar but he had no faces to attach to them, all he knew was that another child, another innocent had been tortured and he'd been helpless, too pinned in place by fear, to stop it.

_Reno. I must finish what I started with him. His memories_… Jenova vanished into mist, leaving Cloud more than a little confused. But, if Mama still needed to work on Reno, then it was up to him to take care of the babies.

_Easy, child. Close your eyes. Let me ease these memories to their proper places. Aie! That thing! He was a beast, a butcher! He taints the name of all good scientists._ She worked swiftly, slotting all the floating snippets into their proper place. Nearly all of them were from his seventeenth year, but there were a few that related to times he'd wanted to disobey his orders. _There, little one. Everything is in its proper place now. You are among family. You are safe._

"I couldn't save her, oh gods, I couldn't save her," Reno sobbed and rolled onto his side, curling up into a fetal position with his face buried in his arms. "Gods, Rufus…"

"What is it, Reno?" Rufus' voice wasn't quite as smooth as before his ordeal. Rude halted the wheelchair just past the door.

Petrified blue eyes appeared over top of one gore-ridden wing, Reno's face chalky white. "I-I… I tried, I couldn't do it. She's dead and I couldn't stop it. I didn't have a choice!"

"Explain exactly what you mean," Rufus ordered.

Reno swallowed heavily and lowered his eyes. "You were twenty. Remember that girl, the one your father hated? The one you were… you were so in love with?" He peeked at Rufus and, receiving a nod of recognition, continued, "Your father, I was given a mission. She had a baby, your heir…. He didn't want you to know, so he paid her off to leave you and say nothing of the baby.

"She ran, like he'd told her to, but then he sent me after her." Reno pushed himself upright and drew a long shaky breath. "I was supposed to kill her and the baby and get the money back. I killed her and sent the money back to Tseng, but I couldn't kill the baby. I took her, ran for it, but…"

"But?" Rufus was absolutely still.

"Tseng caught me just as I was hopping a ship in Junon, he… he shot the baby. I've still got the scar where the bullet went through me and into her." Reno picked guiltily at the blankets, head bowed like a bad dog. "He turned me over to Hojo. I wasn't allowed to disobey orders after that; I'd start going crazy if I tried."

"I see. You will require reconditioning, then." Rufus turned his attention to Cloud. "Why did you have Rude bring me here?"

"Mama needs to take a look at you." Black mist swirled around Rufus, then receded. "It looks like he didn't get you, but he managed to get all of the kids."

"My son?"

"In the other room. Elena's with them."

"I wish to see him."

"Sure."

Rude started to wheel Rufus out. "Wait." He stopped. "Reno. Melanie's child… what did my wife name my daughter?"

"Ellissa, after your mother," Reno murmured softly.

Cloud looked over to Reno, at a sniffling Tempest, and down at the trembling boy he held. "I honestly don't know who needs me most."

"The kids," Reno offered, eyes wet and trying to smile bravely. The only danger he was in was from his own memories; now he knew why they'd been locked away. The things Hojo had done to him… things of that nature would make hardcore monsters shiver in dread and disgust. "Comfort the kids."

~*~

"I didn't realize you were married, sir."

"We married the day after I found out she was pregnant. She sent word when she went into labor, but I was … recovering from one of Father's visits. When I had recovered enough to go to our home, she and the baby were gone. There was a note… but I know a forgery when I see it. I knew then that Father had ordered her killed, and that I would never see my daughter." Rufus laughed bitterly. "I never let anyone know that I knew the truth."

"I see." Rude opened the door and wheeled Rufus in.

"Where is my son?"

"Your…. Oh! Mr. Shinra! You have recovered so much!" Mei exclaimed excitedly. "The babies are here, but what do you mean, your son?"

"Jenova confirmed that Cloud is my son," Rufus explained.

"Ah!" She checked on the two infants, then unfastened one of the IV's. "This is your son, then." She presented the child to Rufus. "Are you strong enough to hold him?" she asked when he didn't reach out.

"Not yet. Soon."

~*~

Cloud cuddled Tempest for a few minutes, then settled the two together and went to cradle Reno. "What happened?"

"When? There's been too much going on to pin down what you mean," Reno said lightly, managing a faint grin, but he had a sneaking suspicion that Cloud meant Hojo.

"With Hojo," Cloud replied grimly. "If you can't refuse orders, that explains a hell of a lot."

"Denzel, would you take Temp out into the hallway? Maybe you can find a vending machine or a game room." Reno fisted his hands in his lap. There was no way he'd discuss what Hojo did in front of the kids.

"Tempest has to remain on the IV until her blood level is recovered." Ruana nixed the idea immediately.

"I'm not gonna talk about what that monster did in front of my kids," Reno answered firmly. "So, either take them somewhere, since the I.V. pole is on wheels, or let me and Cloud go somewhere else."

"You may go."

With a curt nod, Reno slid from the bed and dragged his I.V. pole along behind him. His wings knocked into the doorway and he hissed in pain, shifting his shoulders to make them obey him until they folded neatly against his back. He moved out of the room and looked around for a chair or something to lean on; he wasn't sure he'd get through it all if he had to stand.

"In here," Cloud told him, holding open a door. "You can sit on the couch here."

Reno followed him in and took a seat on the couch, hands sandwiched between his thighs and shoulders hunched. "I dunno where to even start. I guess I should pick up where I left off when I told Rufus about… about his daughter."

He cleared his throat and took a long breath. "Well, I was bleeding kinda badly and I guess Tseng knocked me out, because I woke up strapped to a table. I'll spare the gore, but lemme tell ya that needles can do a lot of damage and not leave behind noticeable scars. I don't think I have a single body part that didn't double as a pincushion that day.

"There are tiny incision lines along either of my sides, down into my pubic hair, and up under my ribs. He peeled my skin off like I was an apple, while I was awake, and poured Mako into the naked muscle and then sewed the skin back on, just to see if the scarring would be less." Reno shifted uncomfortably, and stared at the floor.

"He doused the heat he was keeping me under and numbed my pleasure centers, and turned the other specimens on me, the ones so infused with mako that they were monsters. He had to rebuild my entire lower cavity, five days after they stopped."

Cloud nodded. "What else?"

"Injections, orders; I killed every specimen in the lab—no matter what it was—just so he could make sure that I would do as I was told. I killed what used to be a five year old who had been pickled in Mako and was comatose. She had pretty black hair, like Temps. Then he sent me back to work."

"And you get erratic when you follow orders you don't want to follow, is that how it works?"

"Yeah," Reno bit his lip, "like when I left you. I had standing orders; if I got pregnant outside of the lab I was to commit suicide. I didn't remember the orders, until now."

"And I left you alone on the island!" Cloud exclaimed. "No wonder you were so much easier to live with after she was born."

"I couldn't help it; I was fighting so hard to ignore the orders that I went a little nuts."

"So now that you know?"

"I dunno." Reno shrugged listlessly. "Have Rufus give me an order."

"You don't work for him anymore," Cloud pointed out. "You aren't a Turk."

Reno sighed and shifted again. "I just need to see if I'll follow his orders. I dunno if he can negate the suicide order, though. Hojo implanted that one. I dunno if Tseng or Rufus could mention a mission around me and I'd end up trying to do it, whether or not I'm pregnant or a Turk."

"That's why Rufus said you needed reconditioning." Cloud frowned. "I have to agree. Tseng… has threatened to kill you."

"He's got reason to. His job is to eliminate any and all threats to Rufus Shinra; I hurt Rufus, accidentally mind you, but I hurt him. Any feelings he might have get shoved aside in the face of Rufus' safety." Reno smiled grimly. "He's hardwired that way."

Cloud's frown deepened. "I wonder if he was conditioned the same way you were?"

"I dunno. Maybe, but I know I've never seen him with Hojo."

"You wouldn't have. He's been taking care of Rufus since he was a little kid. If he was conditioned, it would have been before you were a Turk. We haven't finished going through all of Hojo's files. But I'm betting, if I ask Mei, she'd have the files I need within two days."

Reno nodded and rocked forward and back slowly, barely registering that Cloud was talking. Instead, he was focused on the new memories, sifting through them in detail.

Cloud settled on the couch next to him, and pulled him close. "Tell me," he whispered. "Let me help."

"I don't know how to explain it; I just see him coming at me with a scalpel and a smile… then the monsters, ripping me apart, laughing at my screams…" Reno shivered and tucked his head under Cloud's chin. He clenched his eyes closed and gripped the edge of the couch to either side of his hips. "He kept recordings, made me watch what I passed out through. He had to use Life on me twice."

"And he let you know you could become pregnant." Cloud rocked the redhead gently. "You blacked all this out because of the trauma. But… let me try something." He paused, thinking of how to word what he was about to say.

"You don't belong to Shinra Electric Company anymore. You belong to me." He paused again, grabbing Reno's hair and pulling the other's head back so he could look into his eyes. "Do you understand that?"

Reno nodded and blinked slowly, lips trembling. "That's all I ever wanted." He leaned his head back, baring his throat submissively. "I've been crazy for you since you were a cadet."

"But do you understand?" Cloud demanded. "I own you. That means the only one you obey is me."

A frown furrowed Reno's brows and he grimaced, twitching a bit against Cloud's hold. "You own me," he murmured, the twitching grew more pronounced and his wings rose and fell as though struggling with something.

"I own you," Cloud agreed. "Hojo is dead, so he has no hold on you. Rufus sold the company to me, so he has no hold on you. You are not a Turk, so Tseng has no hold on you. You belong to me. I am the one who pays for everything you have, and everything you want. I own you. You do what I say."

Wings unfurled and rose up over his back, shuddering and trembling. Reno clenched his eyes closed, jaw locked, and fisted his hands in the couch. "You… can't—you o-own… m-me."

Cloud nodded. "I inherited everything my uncle owned, including you. I bought everything my brother owned, including you. I own you." He had an idea that his uncle might have, in his utter egocentric way, have set his unwilling experiment to obey whoever inherited, even if it had been his daughters. Not for Reno's sake, but so he wouldn't lose any precious data.

Muscles relaxed, wings were banished, and Reno slumped against Cloud's side. "It really sucks to be relegated to being a piece of property," Reno murmured against Cloud's shoulder, "but if it keeps me from going batty when I've got a chocobo in the oven, then I don't really have room to complain."

"Just keep in mind that I'm the only one you ever have to obey, and my first order is to tell me 'no' if what I tell you goes against what you believe you should do. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it." Reno flopped back against the back of the couch and scrubbed his hands over his face wearily. He snorted and a wry grin bowed his mouth. "It's gonna be interesting when I go into heat again."

"It'll be your heat that makes you mind then," Cloud returned with that little smile. "I won't need to tell you that you have to fuck someone besides me after the first day."

Reno snickered, and then sobered a moment later. "Rude wants to baste my chocobo. While I was freaking out about disobeying orders, Rude flew me to Gongaga. We talked and I told him that when everything was over, since I thought you would never take me back…" he sighed heavily and leaned his head on the back of the couch.

"I figured with the way you left and how crazy I was, I'd seen the last of you. So, I told Rude that if I came outta this sane that we'd try and see if we had more than just partners in us. I can't try with him, though. I only offered so that I could try to get over you. It wasn't fair, and I know that, now, but I need to apologize to him and I need to apologize to you, for everything. And, if it's okay with you, I think Rude would kinda like to be a daddy. He's good with kids."

Cloud snorted. "Rude's on the approved list, Reno. So's Rufus. I'll have to have a long talk with Tseng before I let him back on, though. But three, even four of us isn't enough if you don't take quickly. So keep thinking about who you'd find acceptable.

"You can apologize to him when I go check on my brother and the twins. I'll send him in." Cloud stood. "You ready for that?"

"Yeah. Like a band-aid; do it all at once and get it over with." Reno straightened and took a long, slow breath, settling himself for his conversation with Rude. He only hoped his aibou would hear him out.

Cloud nodded, offering a glimpse of his smile, and headed out the door. He checked in quickly with Tempest and Denzel, finding them curled around each other and already asleep. He didn't bother knocking at the twins' room. "Rude. Reno needs to talk to you."

Rude grunted and vanished out the door. Cloud took his namesake from Mei, jerking his head towards the door. She followed Rude as Cloud knelt at his brother's feet and carefully placed the baby in his lap. "My uncle was an ass, but Reno's all sorted out now. He isn't going to obey anyone but me, and I've already told him to tell me 'no' if it's something he thinks he shouldn't be doing."

"Good." Rufus lifted his hand, dropping it to rest on the baby's stomach. "So, it seems we have more in common than I thought."

"Widowers who lost their firstborn?" Cloud hazarded, going to unhook his son and bring him back to his uncle. "Your namesake. They'll have backwards hair."

Rufus chuckled.

~*~

"Boss said you wanted to see me?" Rude closed the door behind him, glancing at the still bloody mess that had been his partner once upon a time.

"Yeah, I wanna apologize and ask you something. Mind takin' a seat with me?" Reno scooted over to make more room and tucked his feet under his hips. "Please?"

Rude sat, turning to face the redhead, and lifted a single expressive eyebrow.

"Okay, so… I'm sorry for being fucked up like I was when you took me to Gongaga. I dunno what you know or don't know, but I was under suicide orders if I ever got pregnant outside of the lab, and it makes me crazy when I disobey. So, alla the shit that happened; running away, hurting Rufus, telling Cloud that I wanted to kill myself and our babies—all of that was how I reacted to disobeying orders.

"But, I need to apologize more for what I said to you. Cloud owns me heart, mind, and body, but you're my best friend and my rock when I'm a drooling mess. You keep me from getting my ass handed to me and that I've got what I need, even if it's a kick in the ass.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I can't offer you a romantic relationship, exclusive and all rights reserved like I am with Cloud." Reno reached over and touched Rude's knee briefly before pulling back and settling his hands into his lap. "But, I would like to add a chibi-sized Rude to my pack of kids. If you'd allow it."

The other eyebrow joined the first during the explanation, before both lowered into a frown. "You can't offer me romance, but you'll let me fuck you?" he questioned.

"I didn't say that. I said I can't offer you the same thing that I have with Cloud. As crazy as it sounds, I love you as much as I love him, possibly more." Reno shrugged helplessly. No matter what he said, it looked like it would be the wrong thing. He couldn't shuffle Rude off with half-truths and promises, because he didn't want to. He wanted to keep Rude, selfish as that was.

Rude grunted, and knocked him upside the head. "You need a bath."

"Mind helping me out with that? I think my knees turned to jelly when you came in; I was afraid you'd shove me off like you did in the apartment." Reno grinned sheepishly and scrubbed a hand through his hair.

"Mmm." Dark eyes swept the room. "I'll find out where one is." The big man left the room.

Reno chuckled as the door closed behind Rude and sank back against the couch in relief. "I'm gonna need nerve pills before it's over, I swear to fuckin' Shiva."

~*~

It was another three days, most of it spent with Rufus going over Tseng's files—including the ones Mei had indeed been able to provide—before Cloud was ready to deal with his wayward head Turk. He closed his phone with an unhappy little sigh after ordering the man to his office, and tapped the files in front of him. What had been done to Reno had been bad. Tseng had been harder for the scientist to break.

A soft knock on the door several minutes later brought Cloud out of his musings and he called Tseng to enter. The Wutaiian stepped into the office and walked sedately over to Cloud's desk. He stood with his feet braced apart and hands clasped behind him, utterly calm and collected. "You requested me, sir?"

"Have a seat." Cloud motioned towards the nearer chair. "I let the Turks remain in my employ relatively unchallenged because I knew you did your work, and did it well. However, in keeping with the new policies, I am going to be reviewing all of you. Since you are the head of the department, I'm starting with you."

Tseng took a seat and crossed one leg over the other comfortably. He folded his hands in his lap and nodded. "I understand, sir."

"Good. In light of that, I want to review your entire career with the Shinra Electric Company. I've made you the Vice President of Strife Industries, you see, and I want to be sure that you are as deserving of the position as I believe you to be." Cloud opened the folder in front of him.

"Were you assigned to the Turks immediately?" he asked after a moment. That was the one thing he and Rufus hadn't been able to determine – if he had started as Rufus' caretaker, or as a Turk.

"I was scouted to join Shinra by a certain professor while he was in Wutai collecting ingredients for some experiment or other. I spent the first year and a half under Hojo's command, and the last six months in the Turk program. Rufus was my first assignment." Tseng settled a little more comfortably in his seat, a small smirk touching his lips. As vice president, he would more than have access to a certain former-Turk, one in much need of being dealt with.

"Describe your work under Hojo." Somehow, Cloud didn't expect to hear what was in his uncle's reports.

"Gathering specimens, dealing with the monsters that escaped from containment, testing mild concoctions; nothing unseemly." The smirk faded and Tseng's brows gathered together above his eyes, confused for a moment as to where this line of questioning was leading.

"Testing mild concoctions?" Cloud repeated. He scanned several pages. "He doesn't list that as one of your duties," he said after a moment. "What concoctions do you remember testing?"

"Mild hallucinogens, the early stages of a truth serum, and the earliest form of the serum Tsubasa had been injected with to maintain his heat state. When not in conjunction with the other chemicals which caused Tsubasa's shift from male to almost female, all the serum does is act like a powerful aphrodisiac."

Cloud looked down at the pages hastily in order to hide his grimace. He'd seen the video of that last experiment. Somehow, he doubted Tseng remembered much of what he'd done, or begged to have done to him. "I see. What kinds of samples did you collect?"

"Specimens were generally gathered from below the plate, though I was only enlisted to gather various beasts and sentient plant life from the countryside outside of Midgar and Junon."

"How about after you became a Turk? Were you still required to bring in specimens?"

Tseng sighed and readjusted in his seat, folding his hands together on his knee. "At times. Sir, what does this have to do with taking the vice presidential position?"

Cloud tapped the file. "More than you know, Tseng. My uncle is dead, and I have inherited everything he left behind. You had to bring in human specimens for him, didn't you? Did you ever have any problems with being given orders to bring in people? Children or infants? Your friends or colleagues?"

"Not generally, sir. Not after the first few." Tseng's brow rose questioningly, silently wondering if his dedication to the company was in question. "And, of course, I gave the order to retrieve you and Zack Fair before the army could reach you. Other than that, I have always done my job to specification."

Cloud leaned back, eyeing Tseng. "What would you have done if you had been given orders to give Rufus to Hojo for experimentation?"

"Defied orders, of course. His safety and health are my prime directives, above even the continuation of the Shinra legacy."

"Well, that explains why you killed his wife and daughter at his father's orders."

Tseng remained silent. The only three people who knew of those orders were either dead or had no memory of the mission all together. "I was not ordered to kill Rufus' wife and child."

"You did not kill a young woman named Melanie, or shoot her newborn daughter, Ellissa?"

"I did not kill Melanie Shinra. The child, however, was a casualty when I was forced to shoot your pet in an attempt to flee. No one leaves the Turks."

"Were you aware he was under orders from Rufus to take his child somewhere the girl would be safe from his father?"

"There were no such orders. Reno freely admitted that he was taking the child to safety, away from Shinra, but never mentioned orders. Had he done so, I would have over looked him and allowed him to escape."

"Instead, you wounded Reno in order to make a kill shot on Rufus' only child. His firstborn."

Tseng sat forward, bracing his feet on the floor and elbows on his knees, staring across the desk at Cloud. "If it took wounding another Turk in an effort to complete orders set down by the president, which were handed down to keep Rufus safe, then it is an acceptable consequence of the job."

"To keep Rufus safe?" Cloud exclaimed. "Do you have any idea how much he was _hurt_ in order for you to follow out his father's orders? Or did his health and safety not matter if my father and uncle were involved?"

Tseng's lips compressed into a tight line. "You do not understand. Had the child lived, Rufus would have left Shinra and subjected himself to dangers which I would not been able to protect him from. The things his father and the professor subjected him to were mild by comparison to what would have happened should he have defied his father and left the relative safety of Shinra."

"Mild." Cloud stared at Tseng in consternation. "You call what they did to him mild? You call the trauma he went through knowing that his attempts to keep his family safe were worthless, the fact his own father ordered his family killed and that he'd _never_ get to see his first child 'mild'? You call the fact that he has never let anyone close to him since because he was so mentally traumatized by the fear that he'd lose more people he loved _mild_? The fact that they used Life on him _four fucking times_ so that they could keep raping him was _mild_?" Cloud was on his feet, leaning over the desk. "Tell me, Tseng, just what exactly out in the world was so horrible you had to put him through _twelve years_ of anguish and fear?"

Tseng stood, tugging his jacket to remove creases, and stared down the length of his nose at the blonde. "That was the relative safety of Shinra. Imagine what would have happened to him if he had left Shinra. Had he left, he would have lost what protection he had and the entirety of Shinra—medical, science, Soldier, Turk, army—would have been on him and done much, much worse. Life would not even have brought him back. I traded a few days of freedom for his life, for the remaining portions of his safety and health, for the opportunity to keep him alive until his father died so that he could end the things Hojo was doing to him and the rest. Do not preach to me."

"Sit down, Tseng." Cloud resumed his seat, steepling his fingers as he stared at the older man. "You weren't there for him when he needed you the most. You never were. Do you know why?"

"I was away on orders. I stepped in once to stop it, and once I had taken him to safety, I was given the same treatment, and he received twice the punishment."

Cloud shook his head. "That doesn't answer my question, Tseng. Why were you away? Why weren't you there to protect Rufus when he needed you to protect him most?"

Tseng's expression grew colder and dark eyes narrowed slightly. "I had orders, sir. Refusing to do my job would have resulted in my termination and thus left him unprotected at all times. The other Turks could not be trusted to do it; it was my job."

"Watch the screen, Tseng." Cloud lifted a remote and pointed it to the large projection screen. "This is what happened when you were away." He pressed play, and determinedly watched Tseng's reaction to the recorded rapes – and the young Turk who tried to stop them.

Rufus was being raped, screaming for help, for them to stop. He was fighting. Cloud remembered how his brother had fought at first, until he'd been brought in. Now he knew why the other had become so oddly docile and obedient. On the screen, a young Turk he'd learned had been only 19 burst into the room. Rufus had said the boy's name had been Trevor.

He watched Tseng's face as Trevor rushed across the room to try to pull the President off his son. Watched Tseng, knowing that the youth had rounded the two, had pulled Rufus away instead. He saw the slight wince as Trevor shot the President when he continued to attempt to rape his son. The bullet tore through the man's shoulder – and his dimwitted Soldier muscle finally made their move.

They beat the Turk, beat him until he was in worse shape than the battered Rufus. Beat him over Rufus' cries for them to stop hurting his Turk. Raped the youth on the President's orders as Rufus continued to try and stop them, only to be viciously beaten into submission himself. He knew when the President pulled one of the Soldier's knives from his belt and slit Trevor's belly, knew from Rufus' scream when they pitched the boy from the balcony.

He kept his attention focused on Tseng as the President ordered his Soldiers to violate his seventeen year old son. Waiting to see when he would finally see enough. The Soldiers had each had a turn and were starting again before it finally happened.

Tseng released a heavy breath and sat back, a hand over his eyes. "That's enough. You are trying to lay the blame for this happening at my feet and it is not my fault. I was in no position to spare him from his father. I would have ended up the same as that Turk."

"Keep watching, Tseng." Another press on the remote, and the scene changed. A much younger Tseng appeared on the screen, gesturing angrily as he wrapped a nearly unconscious, badly wounded, clearly recently raped young Shinra in a blanket while Hojo and President Shinra looked on with expressions that reeked of satisfaction. Tseng carried Rufus out the door.

On the screen, President Shinra turned to Hojo and congratulated him on the fine job he'd done training the young Turk, and commenting on how he would enjoy punishing both boys for daring to disturb his fun. "Those two would have never killed you. You were too well trained, conditioned to make sure Rufus was safe and healthy, unless they were involved."

He pressed the button again, changing to a much older video. "According to the log, you've been in Shinra's employee for six weeks. Tell me, exactly what is going on in this recording?"

Tseng lifted angry eyes to the screen, expecting to see more torture and rape but there was nothing like that. It was him, seated in a chair, strapped down, an I.V. in his neck while Hojo circled him. Anger became confusion and he slid forward in his seat to better hear the things Hojo was murmuring to him.

"You have a single directive, Tseng." Hojo spoke as though to a small child, which was strange in itself. "That boy, that Shinra brat, Rufus Shinra, is your directive. You will assure he is safe, healthy, and does not procreate until such time as the president sees fit." Hojo went on to describe the nature and depth of the younger Tseng's directive, while the elder slowly paled.

The younger version of him was struggling against whatever was being pumped into his system, sweating profusely, and muttering about honor and integrity, the value a father should have for his son.

Tseng stood from the chair and turned his back, unable to watch. "What is that, sir? I have no memory of it."

"Your conditioning, Tseng. That was in your sixth week. You had a session like this every day afterwards. Here." The scene changed. "Five months into your conditioning."

He could hear his own voice, parroting back the directive in a firm, cold voice. Tseng shook his head. There was no way he'd been tampered with, no way that he had allowed the things that had happened to Rufus. "Impossible. Reno was broken for this sort of treatment, not me."

"Reno was broken. You became a slave." Cloud changed the scene again, this one at fourteen months of service. The conditioning this time included the use of the serum that would eventually be used on Reno, the one he said had acted merely as a powerful aphrodisiac.

Tseng turned and reluctantly faced the screen. He'd seen similar films, though generally the specimen enduring them was Reno. What was happening on the screen was not only humiliating and degrading, but his honor and dignity had been destroyed; like Reno in previous films and during his heat, he had begged for each vile and disgusting act to be visited upon him, for more and was granted his requests.

It had been easy to look down on Reno for his inability to control himself, and yet he now found that he had been just as out of control when subjected to the same treatment. Tseng forced himself to watch, to see just how low Hojo had brought him.

By the end of it, Tseng's complexion had faded to chalk white and his mouth was fixed into a firm, unyielding line. "You have proven your point. I resign," he said with as much calm as he could muster, and strode to the door.

"You're not going anywhere. Sit down, Tseng." The remote lock clicked firmly into place, ensuring the Turk couldn't leave. "There's a reason I showed you this."

Tseng stood resolutely at the door, turning his head halfway to shoot a narrow eyed look at Cloud. "My honor has been made a mockery of; what possible reason could you have other than to force me to leave my post? I will not kill your little pet, and I will not order him to do it himself. I have no further business here."

"I own you. My uncle saw to that, when he ensured your conditioning would make you absolutely loyal to him and his heir, and to the President. Tell me, Tseng, who am I?"

Tseng's jaw clenched. "I am not a mongrel to be owned. Loyalty is earned by actions. You might be the president of Shinra, and you might be Hojo's heir, but you are not my master. I am controlled by no one."

"Wrong. You prove that you are still a slave every time you refer to Reno as my pet." Cloud stood, crossing to the rigid Turk. He reached up, caressing Tseng's jaw as he let his wing free. "What are your directives, Tseng?"

"I will protect the life, safety, and health of Rufus Shinra from any and every person who means him harm in any form with the exclusion of Professor Hojo and President Shinra. I will obey the professor and his heir. I will obey the president." Tseng winced as the words left his mouth, feeling sick in the pit of his stomach.

"Good boy, Tseng," Cloud praised softly. He curled his wing to wrap around them. "Now, who am I?"

He closed his eyes, the shreds of his honor screaming at him to keep his mouth shut, but it couldn't stop the flow of words from his mouth. "Cloud Strife; Hojo's heir apparent and the president," Tseng admitted in a low, tight voice.

"Exactly." Cloud's wing vanished as he moved to resume his seat. "Sit down. I'm not done with your review. So far, we've established that you're fanatical about my brother's safety so long as I don't order otherwise, and that you are entirely loyal to me due to the machinations of my relatives, regardless of your own beliefs and honor. Am I correct in thinking that knowing that your loyalty and honor have been compromised in such a manner disgusts you?"

Stiffly, Tseng returned to his seat, the line of his shoulders a testament to how deeply he resented being controlled. "That would be a mild statement," he grit out, staring at the wall across from him blackly.

"I'm very, very glad to hear that," Cloud replied seriously. "I've always thought you were the most honorable man I'd ever met. But, in order to get rid of your conditioning, I'm going to have to take advantage of it. Do you understand?"

"I understand," Tseng bit out, clearly unhappy with his new situation. "Reconditioning will have to occur in order to remove the directives. I do not wish to receive new ones. I would like the choice to make my own decisions. For a change."

"The first order I gave Reno, when I found out about how he was conditioned, was to tell me 'no' if I ordered him to do something he thought he shouldn't," Cloud said softly. "When have I ever given you a reason to think I was like my father or uncle, Tseng?"

Tseng's black gaze shifted to Cloud, boring a hole through him. "I believe I have the right to be unprecedentedly pissed the fuck off right now. I mean no slander to you or your actions thus far. Perhaps it would be best to continue this discussion after I've had a moment to vent my anger and frustration in the training facilities downstairs."

"You might as well wait," Cloud replied evenly. "Now, where was I when I got distracted?" He ran his finger over the page in front of him. "Oh, right. Bringing in human samples. You were reportedly in love with Aeris, yet you turned her in to Hojo. You had no qualms about that?"

"No, sir." The muscle Tseng's jaw throbbed and his teeth ached, threatening to crack under the strain of his tightly clenched jaw. "Not at the time."

Cloud nodded thoughtfully. "You were probably too well indoctrinated by then. I suppose the President's death, and Rufus' ascension to President made it easier to obey him than Hojo, since Rufus was your primary concern?"

"Yes, sir."

"But since he is no longer the President, you no longer feel the pressing need to obey him." Cloud regarded Tseng pensively. "The need to protect him, though, is still very, very strong. That's why you argued with me about the serum."

"He was in pain! Every single time it's torture, and agony is etched into his face. How else am I supposed to react, with a smile and a toast?" Tseng asked acidly.

"It wouldn't hurt to toast the fact that he's improving, would it? He was able to see his son today, to hold him in his lap. He couldn't have done that without the serum. He wouldn't be alive without the serum," Cloud countered. "They'll be able to drop the amount of Mako with every improvement he makes. Pretty soon it won't hurt him so much.

"But that same directive is why you want Reno dead, isn't it?"

Tseng narrowed his eyes and looked pointedly away. "It broke Rufus' ankle when he was already weakened by his illness. It took advantage of the fact that Rufus would never harm it and used violence against him. It deserves to die."

"It is the man you love," Cloud pointed out.

Tseng made a noise in his throat but refused to comment.

Cloud sighed. "Fine. Then the first thing we'll do in order to start your reconditioning will concern Reno. You are not to harm him mentally, physically, or emotionally. When you feel the urge to do so, you will remind yourself of what you saw up on that screen, remind yourself how your honor was compromised." Cloud flushed. "Um, that doesn't include during sex or anything, since he's a damned masochist sometimes, just make sure he wants it first."

"You're serious," Tseng dead-panned, staring at Cloud incredulously. "You expect me to pleasure it _now_? After all that it has done to Rufus? It brought Shinra to its knees, forced Rufus out of his birthright just to keep that whore from getting what it deserved!"

Cloud returned the stare, his blue eyes hard. "Tseng, Rufus would have given up the company for any of his Turks. If Elena had gotten pregnant, he wouldn't have sent you, Rude, or Reno to kill her. He'd have changed the company policy. This company was never his highest priority. That has always been the Turks. His Turks. The only people who ever tried to protect him from the torture our father put him through, even if it meant their death. You and Trevor weren't the only ones who tried to put a stop to it. Trevor wasn't the only one to die. The Turks earned Rufus' undying gratitude for their loyalty to him, not the company. He would have gone in Reno's place if that's what it would have taken to keep him safe.

"And yes, I expect by his next heat, you'll have fought your conditioning enough that you will be able to participate without any problem."

"Rude, Elena and I would not have repaid his kindness with anger and violence," Tseng countered, ignoring the comment about the heat because he could not imagine laying his hands on Reno with anything other than murder in mind, not now.

"Reno's conditioning caused erratic behavior if he attempted to disobey an order," Cloud reminded the other. He'd seen enough of the videos to know Tseng had been on hand for some of Reno's sessions. "One of his orders was to commit suicide if he was impregnated outside of the lab."

"Another few minutes in the Mako and it would have succeeded."

"I was in Mako for five years. A few more minutes wouldn't have made a difference, except for how long it took him to recover." Cloud didn't bother pausing, instead going to his next topic. "You have thoroughly read and reviewed the new company policies, haven't you?"

A sly grin bowed Tseng's lips and he sat back in his chair, looking thoroughly pleased with himself. "If you say so, sir. And, yes, I have read and reviewed the new policies."

"See any that could be improved on?"

"If anything you're too generous. Aside from that, nothing."

"Too generous?" Cloud tipped his head. "Do you have a specific policy in mind?"

"Vacation time. New employees should be in their jobs for a full year before gaining vacation benefits, and those should be incremented every two years. What you have invites slackers to take up residence in this company by offering a full three week vacation once a trial period of five months has been completed."

Cloud blinked. "I did what? Where's the policy file?" Several frustrated minutes of rooting around the multitude of papers yielded the pages he needed. He flipped them to the right page, and scowled. "It's supposed to be a week after six months, two weeks after two years, four after four years, with a maximum of two months reached at six years. I have no idea where this came from. Why didn't you say something earlier?!"

~*~

Since finding out about the allowance that Cloud had set up for him, Reno had only used the money for things that involved the kids. He paid Denzel an allowance for helping with the babies, bought clothes and toys and furniture for the nursery. But that day, Reno spent a little on himself.

Reno had Rude take him out to a moderately priced shop and bought a pair of pants that actually fit him; loose about the hips but clinging just right against the swell of his ass. He bought a plain white button down that he buttoned in his former style as well as a pair of goggles to keep the wispy strands of hair out of his face.

For baby Cloud, Reno got him a cute little white suit with a black onesey underneath, snickering with Rude at how much like Rufus the baby did not look in that suit.

It felt a little strange to only have a single baby on his hip now that he'd gotten used to having three of them and all wanted his attention at all times. However, there was a visit that was long overdue and Reno could think of no better excuse than to take the newest Shinra to see his daddy.

Rude dropped him off and offered to stay, but Reno shook his head and adjusted Cloud on his hip. He stood at the gates before Rufus' home and breathed deeply. "Ready to see daddy, Cloudy?" he murmured, more to convince himself than to actually talk to the baby. Cloud still had another six months before he started babbling, anyway.

"Right; standing here talking to an infant isn't doing anything other than making me look like a nut." Reno nodded firmly and buzzed through the gates, walking purposefully up to the house.

"Reno." Rufus sat in his wheelchair at a small table on the wraparound porch. The table was set for one, but Rufus had only a glass of water to go with the single peach and slice of dry toast on his plate.

A nervous smile touched Reno's mouth and he took the baby's hand, waving at Rufus as he made his way over. "Hey, daddy," he murmured and knelt beside the wheelchair, positioning Cloud in front of him on his lap. "We wanted to come by for a visit. I, um, I was afraid you wouldn't see me if I called first."

"Why would you think that?" Rufus asked in genuine confusion. He reached out clumsily to touch the baby's cheek.

"Because the last time I was here I broke your ankle and threatened you?"

"An unfortunate side-effect of my father's idiocy," Rufus replied calmly. "It has no bearing on your position as one of my…" Rufus' voice caught, and he continued in a slightly rushed tone, "former Turks."

"Rufus," Reno caught the blonde's hand and brought it to his cheek, grinning faintly, "I'll always be one of your Turks, I'm just on vacation for awhile."

Rufus shook his head. "The Turks… are Cloud's now." He'd come to that rather regretful decision when none had come to visit unless ordered. Only Reno had come without orders, but he hadn't been a Turk anymore. The first visit had been an angry one, and this one to allow him to see his son. Tseng hadn't been back since he'd been ordered away, but even if he did come, his conditioning would make his visit suspect.

"Whether or not Cloud directs the remaining Turks or not, _I_ am still your Turk. I might be a bit rusty and have to juggle babies and bags and bottles, but I'm _gonna_ be your Turk until I take a swim in the Lifestream permanently." Reno pressed a kiss to the center of Rufus' palm. "Even Cloud knows better than to try and negate that, not that he would. I'm your Turk, Rude is my aibou, and Cloud lets me pretend I'm in control sometimes." A sneaky grin bowed Reno's lips, promising devious things for his blonde owner when the man had time to sit still and scratch himself.

Rufus laughed shakily. "You've saved my life more than once, Reno. And now…" his hand dropped from Reno's cheek to his child's stomach, "you've given me something even more precious."

"Yeah, well, you did the pushing in that instance. I just enjoyed the fuck out of it." Reno's grin was cheeky and he caught his tongue between his teeth in a playful gesture.

"Do ya remember the first time I brought Temps over? You were scared shitless of her, and I'll admit I was more than amused to see the mighty Rufus Shinra tremble at the thought of holding a baby.

"Did you ever wonder why I was afraid to hold her?" Rufus asked softly, as he cradled his son as best he could. He'd improved, so much, but he still wasn't able to safely hold his own son in his arms.

"I was at the time, but I know why now. And I'm sorry that I couldn't get Ellissa to safety. I tried, I really did." Reno settled on his knees once again and rested a hand over Cloud's belly to hold him securely on Rufus' lap.

"I am trying to… make peace with the past. I understand Tseng's betrayal now." Rufus stared down at the boy in his lap. "But understanding doesn't make it any easier to know that he killed my daughter. I don't know if I will ever truly be able to forgive him that. I don't think I will." He looked up to meet Reno's eyes. "Not until he's able to understand how much he hurt me, or why I get sick when I remember that it was him I turned to for the only bit of comfort I felt safe to allow myself."

Rufus sighed, and looked back down at his son. "But this little one is safe from my father. He'll grow up strong, healthy, and as ornery as his mother."

"I'm ornery? Me? You've obviously never seen yourself when you first wake up in the mornings, babe. I'll have to video tape you one morning, once you're back to normal. You make me seem like a lamb until you've had your tea and a few minutes to put your smile on." Reno leaned his head against Rufus' arm and closed his eyes.

A smile bowed Reno's lips and he rubbed his thumb over Cloud's lapel. "We tried to dress him like his daddy, but he just doesn't look like you in it. Or out of it. Rufus looks more like you, and he eats like the titty bar is gonna close up shop if he doesn't drink himself to sleep."

Rufus snorted. "Cloud did say they had mismatched hair. I wonder if he got them mixed up?"

"Nope, Jenova straightened it out; this here is Cloud Shinra. One hundred percent product of a certain sexy devil I like to call 'boss'."

Rufus offered him a quiet smile before turning his attention back to the baby. "So. Tell me everything."

~*~

He waited patiently for Tseng to arrive. The tea set was ready, arranged in the formal style the Wutaiian had taught him. A few dainties graced the table, though his stomach was so knotted he doubted he would be able to keep the tea down, much less any food.

The small table that had hosted Reno and his son would now serve to host the man he'd once believed to be his most loyal Turk. Rufus bowed his head, reminded again that he no longer had any Turks, and he'd never truly had Tseng's loyalty. His father had seen to that. "Am I never to escape that man's sins?" he demanded quietly. "How much more must I pay for his selfish desires?"

Tseng stood on the lawn, across from Rufus beside a sickly tree, just watching the former president curiously. He'd never been told what this particular meeting was about when he'd been summoned and, if nothing else, he'd learned to be as prepared for a confrontation as possible.

The words Rufus spoke were too quiet to be heard over even that short distance, though the roughened quality of his tone was apparent, and the way his head was tipped did not allow for the Turk to read his former employer's lips. There was nothing for it other than to announce his presence and face whatever judgment Rufus handed down.

Tseng stepped away from the tree and strode purposefully up the sidewalk to the porch. He cleared his throat politely to get Rufus' attention, and then bowed formally. "You requested my presence, sir?"

Rufus jerked, startled by the sudden appearance, and winced in pain. Sudden moves were not good for his recovery. Or for his stomach for that matter. One hand pressed against his abdomen, and he was forced to drop his head again to fight the sudden surge of nausea.

Tseng jumped as though to assist in some way, but managed to hold himself back, though only barely. "I apologize, sir. It was not my intention to startle you." His tone was the usual clipped calm, though much quieter than usual. "Perhaps a little tea would settle your nerves and ease your stomach."

Rufus only nodded, still fighting with the urge to toss cookies he hadn't eaten on Tseng's shiny black shoes. Between the pain and his nerves, he was fairly certain Tseng was going to wind up having to hold the cup to his lips. He was, most unfortunately, proven correct when his attempt to lift the cup resulted in a fumble that sent the tea spilling across the white tablecloth, and the delicate china cup in shards. Rufus froze, memories of his childhood rising. Anxious eyes lifted from the spreading stain to meet Tseng's dark eyes. Tseng, who no longer could represent the safety he so desperately wanted, or surcease from the memories tumbling over themselves of what should happen now. "I'm sorry," he whispered faintly. "It seems I am having one of my bad days."

"Will you allow me to assist you or should I send for someone, sir?" Tseng asked, visibly fighting against the ingrained urge to coddle and assure the blonde.

"You know me best." Rufus hunched over again, his honest reply setting off his stomach in a most unsettling way. Tseng would know what to do, how to help. He just hated that he knew the reason why. It had been so much better when he'd been in blissful ignorance. "Please."

The pleasantry wasn't needed; Tseng was at Rufus' side the moment he'd agreed. Gentle hands eased the wheelchair back from the table, and Tseng stepped around to gather the other cup and pour tea into it, stirring in a dash of milk and a single cube of sugar, before crouching beside the blonde and holding the cup to his lips. He attentively tipped the cup forward and back as Rufus needed it and set it aside, deftly grabbing a cloth napkin to pat lightly over Rufus' mouth.

With that done, Tseng swiftly gathered up the broken pieces of china and folded them into the ruined napkin and set them off to the side so as to be out of the way. "Have you eaten anything? Perhaps a bit of toast or a sugar cookie will ease your stomach."

"I don't dare," Rufus admitted. He kept his head down. "How can I? Everything my father has done comes crashing back at me. All of his sins are piled on me, and I can't find a way to atone for all the damage to the planet or the people. My stomach's been in knots for the last two weeks… and the tea is not resting comfortably at all," he added warningly.

"I propose we walk for a few minutes." Tseng moved behind the wheelchair and expertly maneuvered it into position should Rufus wish to leave the porch. "Sunshine and serenity are the keys to balancing one's troubles. It has been my experience that we make ourselves ill when we allow our past to rule our present."

"I was trying for sunshine and serenity," Rufus returned sulkily, even as he nodded for Tseng to move them to the lawn. "Unfortunately, the past seems to like biting my ass."

"Your past returns to bite you because you allow it to. What is in the past can no longer harm you. It hurts, yes, and it sneaks in to play on your fears and weaknesses, but it cannot rule unless you allow it to."

"I saw the videos, Tseng," Rufus returned woodenly.

"As have I." Tseng maneuvered the chair out into a shaft of sunlight and stepped back a few paces, simply watching the light play in brilliant blonde strands. "And I assure you that had I known what had been done to me, I'd have returned to Wutai to ask my father to return my honor to me. As it stands now, my father is dead and the president refuses to return my honor as tradition demands."

Rufus frowned, trying to puzzle that one out. The war with Wutai had left his actual education of the country's culture extremely sparse. "What do you mean?"

"It is unimportant." Tseng stepped forward again and folded his hands behind his back, staring out at the grounds, searching unconsciously for possible threats. "You have entirely too many troubles, and far more pain in your past than any single person should. It is understandable that it plagues you, but you have… you're safe from those beasts that hurt you and you have a son and a brother, a nephew. These things will help to ease the nightmares which still plague you."

"My father took everything from me before he died," Rufus said quietly. "Yes, I have a new family, but I live alone in this house, utterly dependent on my brother's sufferance. I've learned just how few friends I truly have since I sold the company to save Reno. I couldn't stand that my father could take away one of my Turks like that even though he was dead, so I made sure that nothing my father had arranged could ever happen. I sold Shinra Electric Company for a single gil, because it was the only way I could save my Turk from being tortured for the rest of his life."

He looked up at Tseng, giving him a tremulous smile. "I spent it on ice-cream, to celebrate the only victory I ever had over that man."

"One does not measure a man by the friends around him, but by the shadow he casts. Rufus, you cast a long, dark shadow; this is the sign of a great man. At peril to yourself, you faced the Remnants, and gave everything you were to trying to impregnate… _him_. Before the Geostigma set in, you were working with Tuesti to repair the damage that your father's greed wrought. You are a good man, and the world lies at your feet if you simply wish to bend to reach it."

"I'd rather not bend to pick anything up," Rufus retorted sourly. "It leaves my behind in the air."

"Were that… were Reno here, he might comment that that would be a sight worth seeing."

Rufus sighed. "The past cannot rule unless you allow it to, Tseng? He was your favorite, and now you won't even consider him human. You sound like Jenova speaking of Hojo."

Tseng was quiet for a long moment, weighing his words carefully. "He was… he was more than a favorite. I cared for him in a way that I care for only one other, but until I have conquered the control over my thoughts and actions I can only think of him with disgust and hatred for what he's done. I realize that he was not entirely at fault, but it is hard to see the line between and I may never be able to look at him with anything less than murder in my heart, which was why I asked President Strife to return my honor."

"What does that mean?" Rufus asked again. "Or do I need to ask my brother?"

"When a man loses all respect for himself, throws away every last shred of dignity and honor, it is tradition that this dishonorable man return to his father and plead for his honor to be returned in the only way that can atone for his sins.

"I've seen it happen once, and was so troubled that I swore to never put myself in a position to dishonor my family or myself. I'm quite attached to my head, you see. And had I been able to plead for my honor, it would have cost me my life. Such is the way to protect honor in Wutai."

Rufus considered that for exactly two seconds. "You're an idiot," he informed Tseng bluntly.

"It is the way of my people. You do not have to like or accept it. My heritage is a vital part of my being, my honor and that of my family more important than anything. You are not Wutaiian; I do not expect you to understand."

"I don't want to understand why anyone would go let themselves be killed instead of working to regain their honor. And especially you! What happened wasn't even your fault! You fought the drugs, you fought the conditioning, but my father was determined to have you… and he always took whatever he pleased. If one of us deserves to die, I'm the one, because he did it because of me."

"What happened was neither yours nor my fault, but those who held power over us. But, the fact remains that I pulled the trigger to end your daughter's life, I ordered Reno to drop the plate on his childhood home, I handed him over to Hojo with full knowledge of what would happen to him, and I turned over Aeris to Hojo—all without a single thought above doing my job to the best of my abilities." Tseng moved around and crouched in front of Rufus and offered a rare, soft smile. "If I do not take responsibility for the things I've done, then I never had any honor to begin with."

Rufus smiled. "But Tseng, if you weren't an honorable man, you wouldn't care about taking responsibility for the things you were coerced into doing. You haven't lost your honor at all. It just… got temporarily misplaced."

A slight frown gathered Tseng's brows. "This is a conversation we should have after the coercion has been purged from my mind. I fear you are unintentionally using it against me to soothe my guilt."

Rufus blinked, his smile fading. He dropped his gaze from Tseng's face to his own knees. "I see." He didn't. "I was hoping there was another way."

With a heavy sigh Tseng regained his feet and looked down at the top of Rufus' head. "Tell me, Rufus, what you know about my directives. Because I'm sure that they have been modified since the session shown on the tapes the president has in his office."

"Not according to the data we found." Rufus looked up, but not at Tseng. He stared over the manicured lawn. "I regret very few of the choices I have made." One hand went to his belly as it threatened to rebel again. "But I do not feel I have," he stopped, swallowing hard against the nausea. "In this, there is no choice." Again, he had to pause, only the burning in his stomach made him double with a small cry of pain.

Tseng immediately stepped behind the wheelchair and gently turned it toward the house. "In the state you're in, you should not make any lasting decisions, sir. I asked you about my directives because there is a factor that I believe you're overlooking. My main objective is to look after your health and happiness. I say you're unintentionally using the conditioning against me because seeing you in pain immediately changes my mind and I cannot stop myself.

"They chose me for your personal guardian because I have a soft spot for children, and they used that softness to bind me to you. I do not regret being yours completely, despite what I've done."

"My happiness? My happiness, Tseng? You killed my daughter! You murdered her before I ever had a chance to see her! I don't even know what happened to my family's bodies! I wasn't ever allowed to mourn them, because they were supposed to mean nothing to me because my father considered them less than dirt!"

Rufus didn't even realize he'd started screaming. Years of silence had finally taken their toll. Reno, he could forgive. Tseng still didn't seem to truly understand what he'd done. "I couldn't let anyone close after that! No one! I didn't dare show any favor towards anyone! I couldn't, because my father would have killed them, too! No one but the Turks, because," and Rufus' voice dropped to a broken whisper, "because only the Turks ever tried to save me. And in the end… in the end, it was the Turks—no, it was you—who destroyed the man I might have been."

Any nuance of expression vanished from Tseng's face and he slowed the wheelchair as he pushed it up the ramp and onto the porch. His head twitched once, though he gave no sign of having noticed. He simply let Rufus rant and rail against him, ignoring the curious faces that showed up at the windows to witness his humiliation.

Rufus' voice was soft, almost gentle as he continued, "I'll never know what kind of a father I would have been. I'll never know if I would have taken her for a chocobo ride before for her fourth birthday like I'd planned, or if she would have liked a chocolate birthday cake or a white one.

"I'll never know if I would be a good husband. I'll never know if I would have had the guts to go against my father sooner than I did, or if I would have been more determined because I had my own family to look after. I dreamed about their deaths, when I found the note you forged. Melanie couldn't write anything without leaving blotches everywhere.

"I dreamed about all the ways they could have died. I never once thought that you, you, who I thought of as my most loyal, as… as the closest thing I had to a friend… as my only friend… I never once considered the idea that you would have been the one to destroy the ones I loved.

"I never wanted to believe that you would hurt me, because you never had. But, Tseng… you hurt me more than my father ever could, and you… never cared that you did because it was your duty."

Rufus slumped. "I want to forgive you. I want my friend back. But… you were never really my friend. It was all just part of your compulsion to take care of my physical health and safety, wasn't it? And I can't… I don't know how to forgive you for taking away the life I never got to live."

Tseng turned the wheelchair around and eased it back down the ramp, taking Rufus out into the grass. He stopped the chair, put the brake on, and moved around to stand in front of his former boss. Nothing showed on his face, as though he was completely empty and void of emotion.

"Do you know what this mark means?" Tseng asked conversationally, tapping the dot in his forehead. "It means I'm a traitor. I told Cloud once, and he had the nerve to tell me I was loyal and honorable." He reached into his blazer and pulled his pistol free, immediately chambering a round. He spun the gun in his grip so that the barrel pointed at himself and he lifted Rufus' hand, fitting it around the weapon and helping him to hold it. He pressed the barrel to the dot on his forehead and placed his thumb over Rufus' finger on the trigger.

"Suicide is against everything I have been raised to believe, so please assist me."

"So, you don't want to be forgiven. You don't want to regain your honor. You'd rather die as the slave of a demented scientist and a rapist, than try to regain the freedom and honor they stole from you." Rufus lifted his head, finally meeting Tseng's eyes.

"Is that really what you want? Or do you," and this time it was a deliberate push on Tseng's conditioning, "really want to hurt me by making me destroy the shell of the man I once admired? The person I based my 'life that wasn't' on was a loyal man with great pride and honor, and a sense of integrity that I never really understood. Still, he was who I wanted to be like. I based my dream life on you, Tseng."

Another twitch jerked Tseng's head to the side, and still no sense of having noticed the action was apparent in his expression. He lowered the weapon, but left it in Rufus' grasp. "I harm you with my existence, and yet it would harm you to take your revenge. I cannot commit suicide, and yet there is no reason for me to live. I had one purpose, and I have effectively botched my mission. Perhaps the whore would do it," he frowned thoughtfully, no longer paying attention. The conditioning was obviously pushing at him from both angles; he could neither live nor die without violating his directive.

"All of our employees, even the Turks, know that you aren't allowed near Reno," Rufus replied. "He knows you want to kill him: he won't let you near now.

"I don't want revenge, Tseng." His voice dropped, saddened. "I want you to become the man my brother and I have always believed you were. The man you believed you were until you learned about what was done. I want you to be my friend, not because you have to be, but because you want to be. I want to be able to forgive you for what happened, and I want you to be able to hold my son while you laugh at his mother. I want our lives back, but I want them back the way they should have been."

Tseng retrieved his phone from his pocket and turned to the side, flipping it open and thumbing Cloud's cell. The blonde didn't answer, as was his habit, and Tseng left a short, succinct message. "He refuses revenge. I wish to step down from my position in order to begin treatment." He ended the call and turned the phone off, tossing it to rest in Rufus' lap. "I cannot live and I cannot die without causing you pain, so I will do as you request and attempt to become that which I never was."

"Tseng, don't you dare run off and leave me alone!" Rufus reached out, frantically grabbing the man's hand. "You've been the one constant in my life. All you have to do is be the man we've always believed you were. And he has always been faithful in performing his duties. It's just, your duties have changed now. I'm not your primary directive anymore. Those are your duties to the company as the Vice President, and your duty to yourself to free yourself of the conditioning. Just as you could take care of me while you were working, you can take care of yourself while you are working."

"I am not leaving you, but just as I could not protect you at all times due to my job, I cannot be depended upon to manage the welfare of several thousand employees while there is another's will coloring my decisions. I would be remiss in my duties if I continued being compromised as I am." Tseng gently patted Rufus' hand and a small smile touched his mouth. "I'm not leaving; I'm simply going to have therapy to remove the conditioning from my mind. Daily, likely, to assure that I may return to my job all the sooner."

Rufus refused to let him go. "But, Cloud is the only one who can actually order you around now. He's the heir and the President. If his orders to you are like the ones he gave Reno, you'll be able to tell him to go fuck himself if he tells you to do anything that would compromise your honor."

"But that does not negate the compulsion to keep you safe. If I'm interviewing an applicant and I take something they say as a threat or derogatory against you or your honor, I cannot say what I will do or how I will react. I do not want to have to clean up someone's brain and skull shards from the carpet and walls of my office simply because I did not like what they said."

Rufus stared up at him. "You… would kill people because they said something derogatory about me?" he asked in a stunned tone. "But, Tseng, I am Rufus Shinra. I am the man who nearly destroyed the world. I was my father's whore. His fuck toy. What good is there to say about a piece of filth like me?" It was all too clear that he believed there was nothing good that could be said of him.

"I've killed people for less, and if I hear any of that come out of your mouth again I will sit on your knee and coddle you until you scream in frustration."

"I think… Father and Hojo conditioned me as well," Rufus said slowly, and tugged on Tseng's hand. "I'm really nothing but a used up fuck-toy."

Tseng moved forward and straddled Rufus' lap without putting pressure on him, and pulled Rufus to lie against his chest, stroking the man's hair. "I meant what I said, anata. You will not refer to yourself in such a way."

Rufus wrapped his arms around Tseng, leaning into him. "Then tell me what I am, Tseng. All my memories, all my life until my father died, I was nothing but worthless, or his fuck toy. And then I was the man everyone blamed for destroying the world. If I'm not filth, what am I?" He begged shamelessly for the reassurance he knew he would get, and hated himself more for doing it.

"You are the man that I adore," Tseng replied softly, and laid his cheek atop Rufus' head. "My world begins and ends with you, and it always will."

"He meant that much to you, before I was fool enough to break my ankle falling off my own bed," Rufus returned. "Does that make him the middle of your world?"

Tseng sighed and leaned back to look down into Rufus' face. "He once held a place in my heart, yes, but he was unattainable. If he wasn't mooning over Cadet Strife then he was trotting after you like an ever-faithful pup, or he was driving Rude insane. His loyalty is to whichever person will show him the affection he craves. I cannot and will not give him that because all that I have is for you."

He gripped the man tighter. "It isn't. I want it to be, but it isn't. Don't you see that? You only think you care about me because you were conditioned to. How can there be any truth when everything is built on lies and deceit? How can I be your anata?"

"I don't expect you to believe me. You have no reason to. I would like to have this conversation again, later, when I've been purged of the conditioning that is discouraging your trust in me." Tseng remained as he was, allowing Rufus to grasp and cling to him, though out of respect for the blonde's disbelief, he did not return the embrace. "What I feel does not feel like a conditioned response, but until such time as circumstances allow, I will refrain from expressing my feelings towards you."

Hysterical laughter bubbled from Rufus' throat as he gripped the long, dark hair. "I knew it. Knew it. Should've just done it. Then it wouldn't hurt so much."

"Rufus, you will stop this right now. You will make yourself sick. You cannot have an emotional conversation with me knowing that my feelings towards you are compromised by the conditioning, and then get upset with me when I give you what honesty I can," Tseng said firmly, bringing one hand up to cup Rufus' cheek. He could not hurt him, but the desire to smack some sense into him was growing. "This is ridiculous; there was no way for this conversation to come to a conclusion without fracturing what remains of your emotional stability."

Rufus turned his head to kiss Tseng's palm. "I can't make myself any sicker than I am, though I was beginning to wonder when you'd finally snap," he murmured. "You haven't scolded me like that since before you got punished for taking me from Father. I've missed it."

"If you weren't ill I'd turn you over my knee, just like I did back then. It is not kind to play with other's emotions like that. You do not enjoy being toyed with, and neither do I." Tseng frowned and sighed heavily. "I thought I raised you not to do such things."

"I'm not toying with your emotions, Tseng." Rufus looked up at him, and for once his eyes were unguarded, revealing old pain and past hurts, and the glimmering of hope. "I was trying to find out if you were playing with mine, or if you truly believe I am worthy of being your anata." His eyes dropped. "You taught me better, yes, but my father proved to me that deception and misdirection are more effective." He raised his eyes briefly. "Forgive me?"

Tseng raised a brow, staring at Rufus as though to say 'you're-kidding-right'. "If you truly need to ask, then yes; I forgive you. Damn your puppy eyes."

"Thank you." Rufus simply snuggled into Tseng for a moment. His voice was muffled as he said, "I still don't think I can eat anything, and the tea's probably gone cold, but would you like a cup?"

"What I would like is to take a nap. Your brother has been keeping me busy with paperwork for the last year. A nap would make me feel refreshed. Would you care to join me?"

"Do I get more snuggles?"

"Yes, anata."

Rufus was certain the older man could feel him grinning against his shirt. "I think I hear my bed calling our names. Though… I think I better get some warm milk first. It's about the only thing that's stayed down the last two weeks. Would you rather detour through the kitchen, or have one of the servants bring it up?" His grip loosened, hands sliding down Tseng's back and side to rest on his hips. "And, um, maybe a straw?"

"We'll detour and get what you need first."

"Good." He could feel the faint tremors in his hands now. He'd overextended his limited strength. "My tummy hurts," he finished with a little boy whine and a much more adult kiss to Tseng's neck.

He backed off of Rufus' lap and straightened, pressing a kiss to the top of the blonde's head. "We'll get you taken care of shortly." Tseng directed the chair around and proceeded into the house. They made a short detour for the requested milk and straw, then took the elevator up to Rufus' floor.

Tseng got Rufus stripped down to his boxers and settled into bed with his milk. He sat on the side of the bed, holding the glass carefully to give the blonde's tired arms a rest. "When you're finished we will nap."

He'd used up all of his reserves, Rufus realized when he only managed to sip a quarter of the milk before swaying. "Nap now," he ordered. "Cuddles." A fuzzy glance at the clock. "Treatment, two hours."

Tseng frowned at the reminder of the treatment but made no comment, instead he put the glass on the bedside table and stripped off his blazer, shirt, shoes, and pants before crawling into bed and pulling Rufus to lie on his chest.

Rufus purred, already more than half-asleep. "My Tseng," he murmured, a very possessive, if weak hand languidly curling around the other's neck. "Never leave me."

"You will never have to worry about that, anata." Tseng kissed the top of Rufus' head and settled in to sleep.

**OMAKE:**

Rufus' phone rang. He answered. "Tell that bastard I said he's to be at work at 8 am... he can do his treatments in the afternoon!"

Rufus relayed that, and then Tseng's, "You tell him that I cannot make the correct decisions with a compromised mind."

"Tell him that his compromised mind is to go 'Oh, shit, too much paperwork, must get it done so the boss is happy!'."

"Remind the boss that that is just his whore talking."

"Remind the jerk that the whore is his wife, and abhors paperwork even more than I do."

"Remind the boss that the whore never married him."

"Funny how he's had your kids and hasn't even gotten a ring to show for it."

"Fuck, I knew I forgot something. He's gonna kill me for not replacing that damn rock."

"You did replace it. With a dog collar." Rufus coughed a little after that volley.

Cloud was silent for a long, contemplative moment. "But he looks so _good_ in leather straps.…"

Rufus went a little blank as he contemplated the image, and then remembered to relay the message.

"You haven't popped the question yet."

"…that's because his damned conditioning kept us fighting for five fuckin' years. Remind me to find Hojo's remains, and do something nasty with them. You can help."

Rufus sweat dropped as he watched Tseng skip happily around his wheelchair.


	47. Chapter 43: Domestication

**The Experiment**

**Authors:** Yahnkehy and The Prince's Jewel

**Notes:** This is a collaboration fanfic, not role-play, per se, but similar being as it is a joint effort.

**Genre:** Final Fantasy VII, post AC, post DoC

**Spoilers:** Possibly a few, but mostly just mentions of major happenings in the original FF7 game, some for Advent Children.

**Warnings:** Uniquely done MPREG *ducks rotten tomatoes*, angst, broken Cloud, pissy Reno, slight OOC, hurt/comfort, yaoi, kissing, brat.

**Pairing:** Cloud x Reno

**Disclaimer:** Not mine; there'd be more yaoi if it was.

**Chapter 43: Domestication**

"Mama, candies!"

"I told you no seven times already. You're too hyper as it is."

"Mama," Tempest said warningly, "Candies."

"Don't even try to pull that tone with me, Tempest Anne Fair!"

The little brunette frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "Cloud would buy for me."

"Yeah, well I'm lucky that Cloud isn't here, now ain't I? You'll ruin your dinner."

As though the reminder of food had started a chain reaction, Rufus, and then Cloud, began wailing that high-pitched, feed-me-or-die squall that ripped into a parent's spleen and caused a twitch if it wasn't silenced. Reno looked down into the basket and groaned; there was still another fifty or so things he had to get before they could leave or dinner would not be happening for the next week.

"Sorry, guys; gonna hafta wait. Mama's only got two hands and I can't steer and feed both of you while I shop." Reno bent, Tempest on his hip, and cooed sweetly in hopes of quieting the kids long enough to get through the store. He could sit in the truck and feed them individually once the shopping was done.

The wails and screams grew louder and drew the attention of other shoppers. Some of the women snickered and made adoring faces, obviously thinking he was a put upon father taking the kids out. Well, that is until Tempest spoke up again.

"Mama! Candies!" She raised her voice over the screaming of the twins, garnering much more attention. That caused a few cocked heads, raised a few brows, and when Tempest grabbed his shirt, the hint of breasts caused more than one jaw to drop in shock.

"Tempest, if you ask me one more time I'm going to paddle you right here in front of all of these people. I said no, and that's it!" The twins' screams grew louder and more desperate, rising with the tension in their mother's voice, which in turn added to the tension.

"Is there a problem, Reno?"

The redhead turned and found Tseng striding up the aisle towards him. Relieved, Reno's knees buckled and he sank to the floor, nearly in tears himself. "They're making me crazy!" he yelped, adding his own voice to the cacophony of noise in the middle of the snack aisle.

"For pity sake," Tseng muttered and took Tempest from Reno's grasp, sliding his phone from his pocket and flipping it open. "Sir, your," he glanced at the staring customers, "wife is in need of your assistance at the grocery store. He's sitting in the floor crying." Tseng hung up the phone but kept it in his hand, knowing that Cloud would return the call shortly.

It took three minutes. "Ts - Good gods, what the hell is that noise?!"

"Your children and wife sobbing; Tempest wants candy, the twins want to be fed, and Reno is losing it."

"Oh for shit's sake," Cloud groaned. "Give Reno one of the brats and tell him to feed it, turn Tempest over your knee and paddle her behind, and I'll send some women to rescue you in a few minutes."

Reno ranted in the background. "That's it! No more kids! I can't fuckin' _take it_ anymore!" He crawled to his feet, shirt gaping from where Tempest's tugging had unfastened the buttons, and took Tempest from Tseng's grip, turning her over his knee and swatting her backside three times sharply. "NO CANDY!" he bellowed. "Never EVER again!"

"I'll get back to you, sir." Tseng ended the call and shoved the phone in his pocket, dragging the screaming Tempest from Reno's grip. "Give me your grocery list and feed your children, woman!"

Reno turned angry eyes to Tseng and bared his teeth but chucked the wadded up grocery list at his head before turning and taking Cloud from the carrier seat and almost shoving his shirt out of the way to feed the wailing child. This, of course, sent Rufus into even louder gales of unhappy-baby screams. "You happy now!?"

"You need a vacation."

"I need to fucking get laid." Tseng just groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Tseng, if you would hand me my nephew?" Rufus halted his chair a few feet from the unfolding drama, and held up a bottle.

Tseng did as requested and settled the baby in Rufus' lap. Reno strolled over, angry tears standing in his eyes, despite the fact that he tried to smile. "When did you start carrying around bottles?"

"I don't. They had them two aisles over." Rufus popped the bottle in his nephew's mouth. After a startled squeak, the boy settled to happily sucking. "Along with liquid formula."

"Just remember that you're the one that gave it to him. I'm _not_ drinking that shit again."

Rufus laughed. "I'm not going to tell him he can't have breast milk and has to drink it. And I don't have to worry about Cloud wanting to milk a boy chocobo, either."

Reno snorted and shook his head, covertly watching Tempest with Tseng. It was the first time since he'd begun reconditioning that he had actual contact with Reno and the children, and from his earlier comment, he still needed a little work.

"By the way, Tseng, there's no wife or husband with Cloud and me." Reno held up his left hand and waggled bare fingers at him. "He hasn't asked, so there's no point in bringing it up. Saying my name is more than descriptive enough to let him know who you mean."

"You're his consort," Rufus said calmly, "just as Tseng is mine." He adjusted the little boy slightly. "How old are they now, Reno?"

Reno's expression gave away how unsatisfying that title was but he shrugged it off; no sense in wanting something that wouldn't happen anyway. "They're gonna be six months old in four days."

"Only six months?" Rufus looked up. "I thought I had missed their birthday. The paperwork is…." He shuddered, unable to verbalize the horrendousness of that.

"Nah, I wouldn't let you or Cloud miss their birthday, even if I had to come in and do paperwork myself just to give you guys the spare time to come." Reno grinned and then his shoulders sagged in relief; Cloud had finally finished his meal. He burped and put the baby back in the carrier, and then worried about putting his shirt to rights, uncaring of the show he absently gave the customers that passed.

"How generous," Tseng replied dryly. "It would probably generate more paperwork simply because you—" he bit off the rest of that mocking sentence and grimaced. "Sorry. I'm still working on it."

Rufus smirked. "Cloud came up with the most evil, ingenious form of anti-conditioning. He informed Tseng that as heir and President, he was under orders to get over the 'must kill Reno' thing, or do two hours of paperwork penance each time he failed."

"Does that include badmouthing me?"

"No, only wanting to kill you because of me. Wanting to kill you because you drank six sodas and haven't stopped talking or bouncing for five hours is another thing altogether."

"How about calling me a woman and general insults? And, hey, you try to keep up with three kids and see if you don't take in as much caffeine as possible just to stay awake!"

Rufus lips twisted, and then he was grinning. "General insults are par for the course. And you do dress as a woman rather frequently. You're quite fetching in a dress."

Reno's mouth turned down at the corners and he gestured at the skin-tight blue jeans and black button-down he wore, which was, as usual, only buttoned three down in the center of the shirt. "Obvious bulge in these, not enough tits to be confused; I'm not a woman." The memory of the man that had killed his mother flashed behind his eyes, still fresh enough to crop up occasionally. "Which is why I ain't been wearing a dress. Dresses are for pregnancy, otherwise they stay in the damn closet."

Rufus was momentarily startled, but his well-practiced public face was almost immediately in place. "My apologies. I believe your son has finished the bottle."

Reno blinked and shook away the echoing memory, an apologetic smile trying to lift his mouth. "Nah, don't get like that. Old memories are kinda fresh because of my swimming lessons." He bent and lifted the baby, burping him expertly before putting him back in his carrier with his brother.

"Hey, Ru? Are Rufus and Cloud brothers or cousins?"

"Both. They are brothers through their mother, and cousins through their fathers." A smart clicking of heels caught Rufus' attention. "Did someone order female Turks?"

"Cloud mentioned something about sending a few, but I was rather distracted with Reno's outburst at the time." Tseng turned and faced the women marching down the aisle purposefully.

"Ah shit," Reno grumbled, "There goes any happy he might've had."

"Why is that?" Rufus glanced at the women, identifying Elena easily, but not the other two. "My brother has added to the Turks?"

"Because when I get out of line for any reason it pisses him off, meaning I don't get dick for months." Reno took Tempest from Tseng and snatched his grocery list from the Wutaiian's pocket. "Go on back, Elena. We're cool, yo."

"Can't do that, sempai. Boss' orders; now, give me the list and take the kids outside. We'll get the shopping done and meet you in twenty minutes at the car." Elena nodded politely to Tseng and Rufus, obviously on the clock and in full Turk-mode.

Reno grumbled and grudgingly handed over the list, unfastened the carrier from the shopping cart, and lowered it to his side.

"If you see him before I do," Rufus uncharacteristically hesitated, "would you mind asking him if he would care to bring his family to dinner on the 23rd, at 6pm?"

"Sure, no problem," Reno shrugged and bounced Tempest on his hip. "Oh, shit, sorry. You guys came in to shop. I'm gonna take the kids outside and let ya get back to it." He bent and kissed Rufus' jaw, then nodded at Tseng, who nodded curtly in reply.

~*~

Cloud called Elena and explained what was going on. "I really don't care if you send him out to the car and finish his shopping for him," he finished wearily. "In fact, why don't you do that, even if he has managed to calm down? Oh, and get one entire shopping cart full of candy. I'm locking that brat in a room with it and not letting her out until it's gone."

He waited for her, "Yes, boss!" before dropping the phone back into its holster. "I know we have enough servants at the house he didn't need to do the shopping, or do it with all three kids," he informed the stack of papers he was attempting to wade through. "Or by himself, apparently without any back-up bottles of any kind."

Cloud groaned and dropped his head into his hands. "Okay, let's see. Right. Her room does have its own bathroom. It's also got all her toys." A quick call to the house ensured that by the time Reno got home, Tempest's room would contain her bed, her clothes, and monitoring cameras. That way, if she flushed the candy, he'd be able to simply get more until she ate it all—and they'd be able to be sure she didn't get hurt.

Having hopefully taken care of candy temper tantrums, Cloud turned his attention back to the paperwork. "Another request for…." He tossed it aside, and scribbled a note to set up a couple funds for assorted types of money requests, said requests to be decided on by someone who wasn't him.

After six more reports, he called Elena again. "If you're still at the store, would you pick me up some caramel swirl ice-cream?" he asked plaintively.

"Yes, sir," Elena chirped, relaying the information to the other two with her. "Just be sure to hide it from Reno this time or you'll only get one bowl again." She snapped her phone closed and slipped it into her pocket.

~*~

Reno was already grumpy when he got home. For once, just one time, he'd like to be just like all the normal people and be able to go to the grocery store one time and buy the groceries himself. Not send a servant to do it, or have someone to come along, he didn't wanna ask someone to watch the kids so that he could get out of the house for a few hours, he just wanted to do things the old fashioned way.

Being with someone who had money had its perks, but it got boring after awhile. Cleaning was done for them, cooking was done for them unless specified a week in advance and then there were nervous staff constantly asking to do it for him, hell, Reno could count on one hand how many dirty diapers he'd changed since the twins were born!

It didn't help that he didn't have the patience to read any of the books in the library unless they were mechanical or involved helicopters or that if he worked out for another hour he was going to scream. Walking the grounds got old after awhile, and the only real interaction Reno got was with the kids or when the staff begged him to let them do whatever task he tried to do. It was frustrating!

So when Reno got home and was informed that Tempest was to be locked in her room with far too much candy for one child to eat, he decided that if he couldn't do anything else he could at least manage his kids.

Reno pulled his cell out of his pocket and dialed the office. He didn't want to deal with the usual phone tag with Cloud. As soon as the secretary answered, Reno demanded to be put through to Cloud's office. The woman gladly did so, eager to get the fiery redhead off of her line.

Cloud regarded the phone unhappily, but picked it up. "Hi, Reno." Somehow, he managed to sound more cheerful than he felt.

"No. You said I should tell you when I think you're giving bad orders, so I'm telling you now. I'll deal with Tempest and straighten her out. I've gotta have _some_thing to do, ya know." Despite the frustration that had set him off in the first place, Reno's tone was tired and glum. "Just, please let me at least take care of the kids?"

Cloud pulled the phone from his ear and simply stared dumbly at it for a moment. He'd screwed up again. Rena would be laughing, if she wasn't dead. Maybe he'd been right all along…. He shook his head firmly. Too much paperwork. Still, there was only one thing he could say. Tempest was Reno's child, not his. "Fine."

"Thanks." The relief was apparent in his voice. "Oh, Rufus invited the family over for dinner on the 23rd at six." A grin crept into Reno's voice. "I think Tseng was right; I need a vacation, or maybe a job. I'm going stir crazy."

Six-month old twins and a four-year-old daughter, and he wanted a job? Cloud scrubbed a hand fitfully though his hair. Or a vacation. What did he plan to do with the kids if he got either of them? "Vacation to where?"

Reno blinked and then frowned. "Nah, I'm just yapping. Go on back to work. I've gotta put the twins down for—" he turned to find said kids only to watch one of the maids take them into the elevator along with Tempest. "Never mind, they're on their way already. I guess I'll… find something. Anyway, you're busy. Love you." He snapped the phone closed and tucked it into his pocket. He couldn't even put the groceries away; a trio of servants was already doing that.

Cloud listened to the silence on the other end of the phone until it became the annoying shrilling that signaled someone had forgotten to hang up the receiver. He even listened to that for a good three minutes before he finally hung up. He turned his attention back to the form in front of him, but after reading the first line six times, he pushed back from the desk.

The windows hid a balcony. He stepped out onto it, staring across the ruins of old Midgar. Reno wasn't happy with him. Hadn't been happy with him for quite some time. Maybe… maybe what they needed was space? He pulled his cell out, and dialed Reno's number.

"I thought you were working?" Reno said as he put the phone to his ear. "What's up, babe?"

Cloud winced, but at least Reno hadn't said that word he hated more than any other. "Is it… would…." Of course, now that he had Reno on the line, he couldn't manage to say what he'd called about.

"Uh," Reno blinked and then grinned. "Nope, no wood here. We can fix that if you ever get the paperwork whittled down enough." He sat back in his chair in the balcony garden and closed his eyes, enjoying the light teasing for the moment. Nostalgia rushed in and the grin faded.

"No, that's not…. What?" Cloud paused and rubbed at his forehead. "Paperwork. Need more people to do paperwork, but that wasn't it. It was my… no, not mine." He fell silent, pinching his nose before taking a deep breath. "Your apartment."

"I don't have an apartment." Reno frowned, now sounding more concerned. "Cloud, did you hit your head again?"

"Yeah you do. Rufus paid the rent on it until I took over, and I've been paying it since. Didn't anyone tell you? Anyway, you've got that apartment still, with everything you left there."

"Uh, okay. Want me to clean it out or something?"

Cloud cursed quietly. The conversation was not going well, and he was pretty sure he'd only make it worse. "Thought you might want to move back to it," he explained.

Silence reigned over the line for a long moment; Reno didn't even breathe. There were too many different reasons Cloud could be saying what he was, so Reno laughed nervously and stood. "You think we'll be able to manage three kids in my old place? It has two bedrooms, but if it's still the way I left it we'd have to clear out old mission specs and weapons before we could take the kids there. Why, you wanna get away from the staff as much as I do?"

His eyes closed and his head dropped. "I'm not home enough for them to bother me."

"Then why are you asking about us moving into my old place?"

"I'm not."

Reno's heart plummeted, but he kept his tone even. "But, you just said…"

"There's no servants there. Nobody will interfere with you caring for your children."

Again the line was filled with dead air. Reno sank into the chair again, sure that his knees were about to give out on him. "Oh. Okay," he answered finally, tone weak and quiet. "I—heh, sorry I wasted your time." He ended the call and turned the phone off, dropping it to the chair as he stood. Cloud had asked him to leave, so he'd leave.

"Reno?" Cloud waited a moment. "Reno? Answer me?" Instead of Reno, he heard a feminine voice inform him his party had disconnected. He redialed quickly.

It rang twice, and went to voicemail. Cloud drew a breath. "You don't waste my time. You said you needed a vacation. Enjoy it." He snapped the phone shut and slipped it back into the holster. He had reports to finish, reviews to go over. And the new head Turk would be arriving with ice-cream sometime soon.

~*~

Reno didn't bother to inform anyone of the change in his circumstances. Instead he packed clothes for the kids and called a cab. He took nothing other than things for the children; nothing else belonged to him. The cell phone remained on the chair outside, clothes in his closet, cribs and toddler bed in their respective rooms; four diaper bags, two bags of clothes apiece for the kids, and the car seats were all that Reno dared to take.

He had no money of his own and as such would have to rely on a little of the funds Cloud had set aside for him, just long enough to set up day care and find a job, then the debit card would find its way to Cloud's desk. And when he had the money, Reno swore that he would give back every gil he used.

The cabbie loaded the car with bags while Reno set up the car seats and settled the children. The staff never even noticed, assuming that he was simply going for a day trip to the park, though some were confused as to why he took a cab rather than asking for someone to drive him.

By the time the cabbie had finished unloading everything onto the curb, the kids were getting hungry. Reno ushered Tempest inside, giving her two diaper bags to carry while he carried the rest and the twins. He got a temporary key from the manager, and requested that the locks be changed the following day.

The twins were screaming for food by the time the elevator reached his old floor, and Reno hurried Tempest down to the door. Inside, dust sat thickly on every surface and he laughed sardonically; he'd have plenty to keep him busy for the next few days.

After feeding the babies, Reno ordered take-out for himself and Tempest, then set about making at least the bedroom habitable for the night. Sheets and blankets were tossed into trash bags, and pillows long gone to mold joined them. There were no clean sheets to remake the bed with, so he settled for vacuuming the floor and then tossed the mattress onto it so that he wouldn't have to worry about the babies rolling off the bed in the middle of the night.

Reno and Tempest ate and then all of them packed it in to sleep on their makeshift bed; Reno and Tempest each sleeping on either side of the twins. Reno stared at the ceiling, unable to sleep.

~*~

The 23rd came. Rufus watched the clock, but he'd heard nothing from Reno or Cloud since he'd tendered his invitation. He'd left Reno several messages, but the redhead hadn't returned his calls. Tseng had offered the information that he'd gone on a rather unexpected vacation. As 6 o'clock approached, he wheeled himself wearily to the empty dining room. Tseng was still at work, trapped by his conditioning into doing paperwork.

Though the invitation had been extended to Rufus' family, Reno showed up with the kids. He figured that Rufus would want to see his son and nephew, and it didn't hurt that Reno was rather eager to have an adult to talk to that wasn't his current employer.

The twins were dressed in cute little black suits; Rufus wore a black bowtie and Cloud wore a white one, a subtle joke about the contrast of their fathers. Tempest was on her best behavior and had actually sat still long enough for Reno to curl her hair. She wore a lavender dress that hung to her knees with a black satin bow. Reno had grudgingly borrowed the money from Cloud's account to make sure that the kids were dressed well. It would set him back another two months, but it was worth it.

The redhead himself, though, wore one of his old Turk uniforms, complete with a tie and fully buttoned shirt. He even managed to zip his blazer and shine his shoes. He looked like a respectable Turk, for a change.

The doorman led them into the foyer, frowning in quiet disdain at the obviously faded and old suit, but announced them all the same. "Reno Tsubasa and the children, sir. Shall I show them in?"

"Of course. They are my invited guests," Rufus chided.

The doorman sniffed and turned, extending a hand to show the family inside. Reno carried the twins over to Rufus, Tempest beside him, and bent to kiss Rufus' cheek. "Hey, boss," he said with a happy grin. "Sorry I haven't been by in awhile."

"Reno," Rufus acknowledged. He reached up, stroking Reno's jaw lightly, before tapping each of the babies on the nose. "Cloud, and Rufus?" he guessed with each tap.

A slight twitch touched his smile. "You're getting good at that," Reno chuckled and straightened. "Not too bad at picking out the subtle hints." He took the twins to the highchairs set up for them and settled them in before helping Tempest into her booster seat. "Now I'm gonna hafta see about having you pick them out at bath time."

Rufus sent an enquiring look towards the door before turning his attention back to Reno. "The cousins have my treatment well in hand, but I fear bathing a child is an undertaking best suited for someone who knows they will not have a lapse in the use of their body."

"Oh, I didn't mean right now. I meant when you're better, of course." Reno took his own seat across from Rufus, a twin on either side of him.

"Daycare is fun, Uncle Fufus!" Tempest blurted out, bouncing in her seat. She'd been waiting for weeks to share all of the new things she'd learned and done with someone other than her mother. "We paint and draw and play with blocks and Manda hit me with a dolly but I bit her and she stopped. I got in trouble and Manda didn't. That's not fair. I played nice and was a good girl like Mama said to be and I helped with my brovers, but stupid Manda wouldn't share the dolly. Mama said his boss smells bad and he's tired of that asshole dicking him around, and—"

"Tempest!" Reno blurted out, half standing from his seat. "You don't use that kinda language, young lady. Girls don't talk like that." Embarrassment colored his cheeks as he sat back down, shooting Rufus an apologetic look. "Sorry, she's to the babbling stage."

"Daycare?" Rufus repeated. "I suppose you must enjoy being around other children. Speaking of which, will Cloud be bringing Denzel to join us?"

Reno frowned, but before he could get a word in edgewise, Tempest put her two cents in. "Cloud sent us away and now it's just us. Mama cries in his—"

"That's enough!" Reno yelped and shot Rufus a faint grin. "I haven't had the money to get a phone turned on in my apartment yet and I don't have a cell phone anymore. Cloud's really busy so… I don't know what he's doing. I brought the kids since you said this was for your family."

"You're not on vacation?"

Reno blinked. "No, we're not. What gave you that idea?"

"Tseng informed me it was unlikely you would be able to attend tonight since you had gone on vacation." Rufus frowned. "I believe his exact words were…" a glance at Tempest, "in need of modification."

"That's an awfully misleading way of putting it." Reno turned his attention to baby Rufus since he was on the far side of his elder namesake, fussing with the little bowtie. "But, humor me; what did he say, exactly?"

Rufus shot another glance at the little girl, and decided if she repeated what Tseng said, Reno could just live with it. "He said, 'The President's prize bitch whined so much about having the staff that Cloud suggested he take a vacation from them, and anyone else who tried to help raise his children.' He claimed that you left that day."

"What's a prize bitch, Mommy?"

"It's a… it's a bad word, baby." Reno stood from the table and hefted Cloud and then Rufus onto his hips. "I've got to work early tomorrow, so I'm gonna go ahead and take the kids home. I—I'll bring Cloud back over for a visit on my next day off, okay? Come on, Temp."

"But you haven't eaten!" Rufus protested. Reno had arrived barely ten minutes before, if that. He'd wanted to find out if Cloud and Denzel were coming before he'd ordered the food brought in.

Reno bit his lip and nodded minutely. "I know we haven't."

Rufus waited. Either Reno would sit down and eat the dinner he'd been invited to, or he would walk out the door with his children.

"I'm hungry, Mommy," Tempest complained, pouting cutely.

A heavy sigh left Reno's lips and he nodded. "Okay. Go ahead and get back up into your chair." He put the twins back in their seats and went around the table to help Tempest back into her booster seat.

Satisfied with the capitulation, Rufus motioned for their dinner to be served. He waited until Reno had taken his seat before attempting conversation. "You've taken a job, then?"

"Yeah, down at the garage on Moor."

Rufus smirked. "Somehow, the idea of you getting greasy while cursing a contrary engine seems rather appropriate." A slight pause. "Are you expressing milk for the twins?"

"Five and six times a day." Reno stared at his plate with a slight frown, hands in his lap. "I've got a good stock built up."

Their dinner arrived. His servants set out the dishes before moving to take the plates laid out to fill them for himself and the two guests old enough to eat the meal. "Sir?" his own server asked. "What would you like?"

He looked at the assortment laid out. Many of the dishes were favorites of the red-haired ex-Turk, or ones he'd discovered his brother was partial to. His stomach was being unreasonable, however, so his own particular favorite would be passed up. Most of the meal, he would have to pass. "Just a roll."

"Sir." A roll was deposited on his plate, and that placed in front of him. Rufus tore a bit off, just enough to test if the bread was an acceptable offering.

Tempest happily babbled and pointed out things she wanted, almost too fast for the server to follow. Reno, however, shook his head minutely. "Just some water, please."

Rufus noticed. "Are you ill?" Then he remembered the jibe about Reno disliking servants. Still, the ex-Turk had dined with him on a number of occasions, and they'd been served more often than not.

"Nah, I'm not sick. I haven't been able to eat much lately, it's no big deal. Once I get used to everything, I'm sure my stomach will settle." A bright grin bowed Reno's lips but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "You're not eating much, either."

"I can't." Rufus followed the first cautious bite with an even smaller one. "Due to my treatments, my stomach is often badly unsettled. I receive sustenance from an I.V. more often than from a meal."

~*~

Rufus sat quietly on his front porch after Reno left with the children. Conversation had been stilted, at best. It galled him that his son was in a daycare rather than home with his mother, but there was little he could do about it. He was usually able to tend his own needs, but unfortunately, usually didn't mean always. Caring for his own son was beyond him.

Finally, he gave up waiting and went inside. It seemed his despondency over his expected lack of guests had fueled Tseng's compulsions more than expected. Cloud had, after a time, had to set a limit of twelve hours. Tseng likely wouldn't be back until the full twelve were up, and his next shift had ended.

He went back inside. Almost midnight. Cloud never answered his phone anyway. He dialed, reported briefly that he had missed seeing him at dinner, and asked if he'd heard from Reno.

He really shouldn't have been surprised when the phone rang just after he had settled in bed. He answered it anyway. "Shinra."

"Rufus?"

"Cloud."

"Dinner?"

"You were supposed to come for dinner tonight, at six." He could hear papers rustling, and Cloud's mumbling about notes and calendars.

"I'm sorry. I must have lost the invitation in this pile of crap on my desk."

"I asked Reno to tell you."

"Reno? I haven't seen him since he went home to avoid my staff… and me." Cloud's voice sounded strained. "The conversation didn't go all that well, and he hasn't returned my calls."

"To avoid you?"

Cloud sighed. "I fucked up again."

"How?"

"I thought that we were a family." Rufus waited. "A two-parent family. And he'd… anyway, I was wrong. I know I'm not Tempest's father, but I thought I was supposed to be her father-figure, with all the responsibility that entailed. So when they had that issue at the store, I tried to discipline her since Reno'd been driven to a meltdown too. I guess it was just one intrusion too many, and he wound up leaving to take a vacation from us all that night. I'm not sure when he's coming back. Like I said, he's not answering my calls."

Cloud sighed again. "I guess I shouldn't have pressed him so soon after he left. It's just, he didn't take all that much with him, and he's barely touched his account. I know he can take care of himself, but… I did want to be sure they were all right."

Rufus yawned. "He was here tonight. The children are doing well in their daycare. Cloud, my medicine is kicking in," absolute truth, his words were beginning to slur, "so call back later, would you?"

"Sure. Sorry, Rufus."

~*~

Rude knocked at the apartment door. Reno's shift had ended, and he should have had enough time to pick up the kids and make it back home. If, that was, it wasn't his payday and he hadn't had to do some shopping first. Hopefully, considering the episode that had started this whole little drama, he wasn't shopping.

When the door opened, it was to a sight rarely ever seen; chocolate decorated nearly every inch of Reno's face, his hair was streaked white with flour, and his shirt was covered in a conglomeration of chocolate, peanut butter, and chocobo eggs, complete with shell shards. "Uh, hey aibou. Come on in." Reno left the door open and hurried back to the kitchen. "I'm practicing cake baking for the twins' birthday; it's coming up soon."

Both eyebrows went up, and Rude grunted in surprise. He stepped inside and shut the door, then navigated the doll-strewn path to the kitchen. "Messy," he commented.

"I know. You'd think that with as little time as we spend here that the place would stay in top shape, right?" Reno joked lightly over his shoulder. "Tempest! Get these dolls put away, _now,_ young lady."

Tempest wandered in and picked up a single doll before walking slowly back to her bedroom. "You've got two hands; pick up more than one at a time, you lazy thing." Reno sighed heavily and shook his head, hands braced on the counter. "Hey, Rude? Mind helping me out with a pot of coffee? Once I get this disaster in the oven and Temp settled down with some cartoons, I need some grown-up time. Do you mind?"

Rude got up and started making the requested pot of coffee. Finishing, he draped his suit jacket over the cleanest of the kitchen chairs, rolled up his sleeves, and started on the dishes. "Don't mind."

"Ah, Rude, you don't have to do that. I was gonna do it once I got this junk off of my face." Reno rubbed a washcloth over his face and hands, clearing away the majority of the chocolate. The evil thing that passed as a cake was in the oven, Rude was washing his dishes, and there was a mountain of baby dolls and stuffed animals littering the rest of the place.

So far, the only mess aside from the toys was a coffee mug from that morning and a bunch of tissues crammed half-way into the empty box on the end table. "Tempest, I'm throwing these things away if you don't get out here in five seconds and get them off of my floor and back into the toy box." He started kicking toys down the hallway, cursing every time he found a plastic one and jammed his toe.

Rude finished the dishes and started wiping down the counters and table. Reno had literally gotten flour and chocolate everywhere. He grabbed the broom and swept up the floor while he waited for the redhead to finish with his daughter and the twins.

Slowly but surely the toys made it back into Tempest and the twins' room, mostly via Reno's foot but Tempest managed to make a few loaded down trips, too. The twins needed bottles, diapers changed, and then to bed. When Reno finally managed to finish up, he was ready to drop. He kissed Tempest, put her to bed, and turned out the light, leaving the door cracked so that he could hear the kids in the middle of the night if need be.

"Sorry, aibou," Reno murmured tiredly as he made his way to the couch. He flopped down, sprawled out, and sighed in relief. "Ten more minutes and I've gotta get that monstrosity out of the oven. So," he tipped his head to the side to look at Rude, "what brings you over, babe?"

"Visit," Rude replied. "Off work."

A little smile touched Reno's lips and he reached over, patting Rude's knee before he stood up and went to get coffee for the both of them. He checked the cake, found it done, and set it on the counter to cool before pouring coffee and taking it with him to the living room.

"Think the company would bitch if I ordered a hit?" The redhead asked as he took a seat, sipping his coffee leisurely.

"On?"

"My boss. I swear if he walks by me one more time and grabs my ass while I'm shoulders deep in an engine, I'm going to rip him to shreds."

"I'll have a little visit with him."

Reno snorted and slid down in the seat more comfortably. "I'll bring a camcorder; I love watching you work."

"Mmhmm." Rude eyed the redhead. "You look worn out."

"That's what happens when I work double shifts just to make ends meet. I don't see how people do it with three kids." Reno closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "Being a single parent sucks ass. There're doctor visits and dentist visits and daycare and groceries and bills and paying Cloud back for the gil I borrowed to get the place set up while I was looking for a job."

"Paying Cloud back?" Rude raised an eyebrow. "Man's providing for his family, ain't he?"

Reno frowned at him and shook his head. "What family? He kicked me out."

The other eyebrow went up, then both returned to their normal position. "Says you took a vacation from everyone interfering with how you raised your kids."

"What? No. I said I wanted a vacation because the staff was making me nuts." Reno sat up and put the coffee down on the table. "Before he booted me, do you have any idea how many times I actually got to change my babies or bathe them? Three times. The housekeeper kept pressing me to express milk so that she could take care of feeding them to 'make it easier on me'.

"I started sewing a blanket for Cloud's birthday present and left to take the kids to the park for awhile. When I got back the blanket was finished and folded neatly on the foot of the bed!"

Reno fisted a hand and slammed it down on the couch by his thigh. "I asked him if I could take care of my kids by myself because I wanted the _staff_ to back the hell off and let me do _something_ for my own babies. I shouldn't have to ask a maid or nanny if I can do things for my own kids."

Rude's mouth twisted. "Sounds like another miscommunication to me. He thinks you left to get away from interference from him and the staff. You think he threw you out. What'd he say?"

"He told me about my apartment still being here and said he thought I'd wanna move back in. I asked him if he thought we'd be able to manage three kids here since it's just two bedrooms, and asked if the staff was bugging him as much as they were bugging me. He said he wasn't home enough to notice them, and when I asked why he wanted to move here, he said he didn't want to. He told me that there were no servants here and no one would interfere with me raising my kids." Reno slouched, his entire posture one of gloomy acceptance.

"He hasn't called or come over so… I guess that says everything. I know he's busy, and I don't expect him to drop everything just to see his kids, but a phone call would be nice even if it was just to ask how they're doing." The redhead turned his cup on the table, idly watching the liquid slosh and ripple.

"He called. I've been in the office when he's left messages asking you to call and let him know if things are well." Rude sat forward, and scooted his shades forward to stare at Reno over the top of him. "I've heard him say he hopes he's not invading the space you said you needed, and ask for permission to come visit. I was there when your first payment arrived. He just stared at it like he didn't understand what it was, and told me to divide it into the children's accounts. He stopped calling after that, and he stopped going home. Denzel started coming to the office. Curls up by the President's feet and stays there until he gives up working."

Reno frowned and sat back, arms crossed over his chest. "He hasn't called here. I called the company a month after we left and gave Tseng the number here because the cell phone was Cloud's and it didn't feel right to take it with me."

The frown deepened and he sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. Reno swore softly and lifted his coffee to his lips, sipping slowly. "I specifically told Tseng to make sure to tell Cloud that Denzel was welcome to visit on the weekends or after I got off of work. I haven't heard from him, either."

Rude got up, took the two steps necessary to get to Reno, and thumped his head. Twice. "Tseng has been doing double the usual amount of paperwork since you left." He resumed his seat.

Reno grumbled and rubbed his head. "I thought he was supposed to be doing better, so I went ahead and gave him the info. He answered Cloud's office line when I called, so I figured that they were getting ready to have a meeting. I made it brief because I didn't want to make them late."

"Better, yes. Cured, no." Rude frowned. "I need coffee." He got up and went to make himself a cup, and made himself comfortable when he came back. "The President has no idea you aren't on holiday."

"That's it, though. He didn't say anything about a vacation. He told me to move out."

Rude took a long drink of his coffee. "You said you told him you wanted a vacation. He suggested a location where there would be no interference. You left. He thinks you took his suggestion, and aren't ready to return yet."

Reno rolled his eyes. "What sane person goes on vacation without their significant other and all of their kids?"

"Anyone related to a Shinra president. How many times did Turk accompany Mrs. Shinra and young Rufus on vacation without the President?" Rude countered. The woman had been known for going on vacation at the drop of a hat, taking her son with her. "How many times did Turk accompany Rufus after he reached his majority, before he was banished to Junon?"

"I'm not them, and Cloud isn't them; vacation is a family time. _All_ of us, not just me and most of the kids. If I was going on vacation, why wouldn't I bring Denzel? Why wouldn't I want Cloud with me? I don't hate my hus—I don't hate Cloud like Rufus' mother hated the old president. I don't hate him like Rufus hated his old man. _Why_ would I wanna exclude them if I was going to go off and have fun?"

"He didn't think you were going to have fun," Rude pointed out. "He thought you were going to get away from interference in raising your kids. Including interference from him. As for Denzel," Rude took a deep breath, "kid thinks he's a nuisance to you, and that's why you didn't ask him along."

"Son of a bitch," Reno muttered, tossing his empty mug at the wall with a satisfying crash. "Is every fuckin' male in my life a Shiva-damned broody bastard that I've gotta spell everything out for? If my boys end up like that, I'm gonna beat Cloud's ass with my favorite paddle. And I'll make Rufus watch.

"Why the hell would Denzel think he was a nuisance? I include him in everything, or try to. Kiddo's got homework and shit like that to do, and I ask if he wants me to wait to go to the park so that he can come along and he tells me no." Reno scrubbed his hands through his hair in frustration, growling when his fingers caught in sticky pieces from his episode with the chocolate.

"And what the fuck could Cloud have done that was so wrong? I see him maybe twenty minutes each night—there's no _time_ for him to fuck up because he's busy running the Planet. Hell, there's no time to even be close or talk or even pretend we've got anything going between us." Reno stood from the couch and began to pace, hands shoved into his pockets. "I know he's got a lot on him, that's why I didn't bring up the shit with the staff until I'd had enough. I was trying to be there for him, but he wasn't there. Hence the need to go on a _family_ vacation."

Rude considered his ex-partner for several minutes, and then contemplated the coffee cup he managed to empty during the redhead's rant. Finally, slowly, he said, "The boss isn't exactly known for having people skills, and his family life has been… poor."

"I know that, and I know he always takes things the wrong way, but this time…" Reno took a deep breath and stopped at the end of the couch, staring down at the floor and chewed his lip. "This time I asked him, I asked him _twice_ if he was coming with me, and he shot me down." Watery blue eyes lifted to Rude's face and he shrugged. "What else was I supposed to think?"

"Did you specifically ask him if he wanted to go with you?" Knowing his partner, it was more likely the man had alluded to his blond going with him than flat out asking if he was coming. "Specifically tell him you wanted him there?"

Even the wry smile that tried to touch Reno's lips fell flat. "Usually, even with Cloud, when I say 'we' and 'us' it means him and me. I didn't say 'are you coming with us' exactly, but I did say it in a way that made it pretty obvious that I assumed he was coming too."

Rude nodded shortly. "I'll give him your new number."

Reno bit his lip and shifted uncomfortably. "I'm not complaining about having to take care of everything, and I still don't want servants, but I would like to see Cloud and Denzel if they ever have time to visit." He jiggled the pair of quarter-gil pieces in his pocket and sat gingerly on the arm of the couch. "I don't expect anything from him," he hurried to add, "but tell him I'm willing to accept whatever he can spare for me."

Rude took his cup to the kitchen, and put his suit coat back on. "I'll let him know," he told Reno on his way past the couch. "I'll see you later. Tifa's expecting me."

~*~

Denzel did his best to try to be a part of his new family. But Cloud was always at work, and Reno always had one or another of the babies—if he wasn't glaring daggers into the backs of the servants who kept doing things for him or the children. Denzel wasn't stupid. He let Reno do for himself, and didn't do anything more than play with the much younger Tempest on occasion.

He didn't get taken to the park very often, though Reno took the children almost every day. After the seventh time he felt incidentally included, he started making excuses about having school work to finish.

Cloud didn't have a lot of time to spare for him. When he did, Cloud let him help work on Fenrir, or with the chocobos. He almost missed living with Tifa, but the times when Cloud had for him more than made up for the time he was gone.

But then Reno left. Left with all of the kids, except him, to go on vacation. And Cloud came back home that same night, looked through the entire house, and then went into his home office and shut the door. After Reno left, Cloud didn't have any time for him. He just worked. Sometimes, he didn't come home at all. One of those times, Denzel snuck into the kitchen and made up a few sandwiches. He snuck out, going to the headquarters, and told the first person he recognized that he was taking lunch to his dad. Elena had taken him to the President's office, and when he'd dropped off the sandwiches, he got clearance and keycards to get there himself.

After that, he'd taken Cloud something to eat every day. And he stayed at the office, doing little odd jobs, until Cloud would finally go home. A lot of the time, it was way after midnight. He knew his adopted father didn't like going back to that big empty house any more than he liked staying in it.

Denzel yawned, and leaned against Cloud's leg. Cloud tousled his hair. "Sorry, kiddo. I employ half the world, it seems, but there's never enough people to make sure I don't have any paperwork."

"It's okay."

"What do you want to do for your birthday, anyway?"

"My birthday?" Denzel looked up. "Can you take the day off? The whole day? We can go out on Fenrir and maybe have a picnic?"

"You don't want a party?"

"There's nobody to invite."

"Nobody?" Cloud met his gaze, reading the truth there. "I haven't been taking very good care of you, have I?"

"You've been busy."

"That's no excuse." Cloud closed the file he'd been working on. "I don't want to be the kind of man my father was. The only time he ever found for his family was the time… um…."

"To kill them off or screw them senseless," Denzel finished. "I've heard the stories. You aren't like that. But maybe you could have more department heads? Like Elena. She does all the Turk paperwork, doesn't she? You only get status reports from her, right?"

"Yeah." Cloud frowned. "I've got managers for all the businesses, though."

"So you have a department head for the different types of businesses, then. Like, you have a manager for each business, but all the… grocery stores send their paperwork to the grocery department head, and the clothes stores to the clothes department head, and the oil companies to the oil department head, and then all the department heads send you status reports like Elena does. Then all you have to do is tell whoever's in charge of the finance department where to send how much money or whatever."

"That might work. It would also create a few more jobs, and that's something that the economy needs." Cloud ruffled his hair again. "You're a smart kid."

"Yep!" Denzel scrambled to his feet when Cloud stood. "So, will you take my birthday off?"

"I will," Cloud promised. "Now, let's go tell Tseng you figured out a way for him to do less paperwork."

~*~

Rude repeated Reno's message word-for-word, and handed his boss a page with Reno's new phone number on it. Cloud took it from him, pushing it into a pocket. "He said that?"

"Yes, sir."

Cloud looked down at the boy curled by his seat. "Thank you for letting me know." He pulled another file from the stack at his right, effectively dismissing the former Turk. Rude nodded shortly, and quit the room.

"Doesn't sound like he cares."

"It doesn't?"

"He only wants what you can spare, and he's not even expecting that." Cloud made a note on the report, nodding slightly. He'd gotten the same impression. "I mean, he doesn't want what you have to give him. He didn't even want what you had given him. He left everything you gave him behind."

"I know."

"And he's been giving you the money you gave him back, too," Denzel continued. "It sounds like he just wants you to show up and fuck him when you're horny."

"Denzel!" But the heat his voice should have had wasn't there, because Denzel was right. Reno hadn't taken anything—not his clothes, his projects, his books, his music—nothing at all except a few things for the children. Even most of Tempest's things had been left behind. Reno had even started returning the money Cloud had meant for their family, though they had never married and only one child was truly his. The gods knew he had no time, so the only thing left was sex. Which would require some of the time he didn't have.

"What? It's true."

Cloud closed the folder. "Want to make an early night of it?"

"Are you going to go see him?"

Cloud looked away, his eyes closing and jaw working. "No," he said at last. "I'll have my secretary call him and set up an appointment so I can see my son. Reno doesn't expect anything from me. And you're right, he really doesn't seem to want what I have to give him."

He left his secretary with Reno's number, and the instruction to set up a meeting as soon as Reno deemed it convenient.


	48. Chapter 44: Turk For Life

**The Experiment**

**Authors:** Yahnkehy and The Prince's Jewel

**Notes:** This is a collaboration fanfic, not role-play, per se, but similar being as it is a joint effort.

**Genre:** Final Fantasy VII, post AC, post DoC

**Spoilers:** Possibly a few, but mostly just mentions of major happenings in the original FF7 game, some for Advent Children.

**Warnings:** Uniquely done MPREG *ducks rotten tomatoes*, angst, broken Cloud, pissy Reno, slight OOC, hurt/comfort, yaoi, kissing, brat.

**Pairing:** Cloud x Reno

**Disclaimer:** Not mine; there'd be more yaoi if it was.

**Chapter 44: Turk for Life**

It was another boiler of a day and there were five cars waiting for tune-ups, a truck needed new tires, and the Hikaru junker's engine still needed a new head and gaskets before it could be turned loose again. Thankfully it was nearing closing time.

The Hikaru car would just be back in another week, it usually was, but the old man loved the car and paid good gil to keep it in mostly working condition. Reno was bent over the front of the car, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and covered in grease from head to toe. Thank Shiva for coveralls. Slowly, carefully, Reno placed the head gasket, slicked it down with sealant, and reached over to take the head from its box. He seated it and began the long process of torking down each of the bolts in turn, gradually so that he wouldn't warp the brand new head.

A quiet step caught the redhead's attention and before he could lift his head to see who was trying to sneak up on him a hand firmly groped his ass. Reno sighed heavily and swatted the offending appendage away. "What did I tell you, jerk-off?" he growled as he straightened, turning to glare at his boss. "Hands off."

Ricky Harrison, owner and head mechanic for Harrison Auto, simply grinned at the former Turk. "And I told you that as long as you work in my shop you'll keep a civil tongue in your mouth." A large, strong hand cupped Reno's jaw and yanked the redhead close, fingers digging painfully into hollow cheeks. "You're not a Turk anymore, little bitch. You're just a hired hand. I'll do whatever the fuck I want to in my goddamned shop, you get me?"

Anger smoldered in Reno's eyes, but he shoved the fat-fuck away from him and crossed his arms over his chest. "I may not be a Turk anymore, but I can still kill you faster than you could back off."

"And you'd go to jail," Ricky sing-songed, grinning in a way that sent a shudder of revulsion down Reno's spine.

"Which is the only reason you've still got a pulse, you fucking mouth-breather. Get the fuck away from me."

Reno turned back to the car and grabbed the ratchet, giving it one turn before Ricky's hand fisted in his hair and yanked Reno away from the car, shoving him to his knees painfully. "I think it's time to show you just how we deal with bitches in this area, yeah?"

"You have two seconds to let go of me before I rip your balls off and put them in a jar on your desk."

"What're you gonna do if I don't? Cry to your mommy?" Ricky dragged Reno over and shoved the former-Turk's face against his crotch. "You know you want it, don't ya slut?"

That was it. Reno grabbed a fistful of Ricky's balls and squeezed until the bastard let go of his hair. Reno kept his grip tight as he got to his feet and dragged the larger man to the back of the shop, ignoring the yelping cries.

Reno shoved Ricky back against the shelving and stepped back, expression blank and cold as he settled into his former professional role. "I warned you," he said, tipping his head to watch Ricky holding his aching balls. "You wouldn't listen. And now I've got no choice." Reno grabbed the welding torch and turned on the butane, swiftly igniting the flame with a quick spark from the flint.

"You're crazy!" Ricky bellowed and kicked out a foot, trying to keep Reno away from him. "You're fired! Get out of my shop, you little fucking cock-tease!"

"Yeah, that's the perfect way to deal with a certified psychopath: get stupider," Reno drawled and advanced on his former boss. One hand wrapped around Ricky's neck and pinned him against the steel shelving which contained heavy parts for replacement, and brought the torch up to the larger man's chest, burning a hole over the man's heart through the protective coveralls in seconds, melting the material into the man's skin.

"Get him off me!" Ricky yelled as the other mechanics spilled into the back area, gaping in shock at the sight before them.

"Touch me and I'll kill every single one of you too," Reno warned. He shut off the torch, shoving Ricky back hard and tossed his weapon away before grabbing a spanner from beside Ricky's head. He backhanded Ricky with it and sent the fat man to the floor.

"Get the fucking police!" Ricky ordered, curling his arms over his head to protect himself while the other mechanics fled to do his bidding. He kicked and flailed at Reno, trying everything he could to get the redhead to back off and give him a chance to actually defend himself, but the former Turk simply dodged the attempts and brought the heavy steel spanner down repeatedly with vicious accuracy.

The clank and sputter of a car dying drifted through the shop followed shortly by smart footsteps. Tseng stepped into the auto shop and looked around for a moment before the sounds of metal striking flesh and pavement caught his attention. He followed the noise and came upon the surprising sight of Reno literally straddling an indistinguishable lump of a man, beating him in the head with what looked like a large, steel wrench. The commentary accompanying the blows, however, filled him in on what had brought the former Turk to this point.

"Fucking pervert!" Squish, suck, clang, "Keep your goddamned hands," thump, gurgle, gasp, "to your fucking self!" Reno snarled, obviously furious as he beat the man harder, faster, and with more and more vigor. "Don't fucking own me, don't fucking have any Shiva-damned _right_ to touch me!" On and on he railed, but there was no way Ricky Harrison heard any of it. The man was dead only a handful of blows after Tseng walked in.

"I think you've killed him enough, Reno," Tseng said dryly, folding his hands behind his back. The sounds of police sirens grew alarmingly closer, but Tseng didn't seem bothered by it. And Reno still hadn't noticed that Tseng was there. He just continued to beat the dead man, raging at him incoherently.

"Reno," Tseng repeated sternly, "That's enough." He moved closer and grabbed the spanner, yanking it out of Reno's grasp. That got the redhead's attention and when he turned his head to look up at Tseng, blood and tears rolled down his pretty face.

"He wouldn't stop," Reno said hoarsely, blinking blankly up at Tseng. His face was pale and much thinner than the last time they'd seen each other. Obviously Reno wasn't taking care of himself. "He kept touching me."

Tseng tossed the spanner away and tipped his head to the side. He had two options here. Either he could allow Reno to go to jail for murder, or he could come up with a story for the police about an undercover Turk mission gone awry. "Get up and come with me."

Police cars screeched to a stop outside and the pounding of feet on concrete filled the air as Reno stood to follow his former boss. "Freeze! Hands in the air!"

"That is quite enough, gentlemen." Tseng slid protectively in front of Reno and narrowed his gaze on the officers closing warily in. "This is a misunderstanding. Mister Harrison was under investigation by the Turks and he assaulted the Turk heading the mission."

Weapons lowered slowly; no one wanted to mess with the senior Turk. "We were informed that an employee went on a rampage and was beating his boss to death."

"Have you never heard of an undercover operation?"

The lead officer had the grace to look abashed and called the officers under his command off. "We'll deal with the body, then. Will your department need to do an investigation before we clean this place up?"

"Negative. We have no more use of the information as our target is no longer breathing." Tseng nodded shortly and motioned for Reno to follow him out to his car while the police set about cleaning up the mess.

Tseng's car was unequivocally dead and as such he steered a frightfully docile Reno away from the scene of the crime, as it were, while dialing Elena. The perky blonde had been out of the office earlier dealing with a local management issue and the timing was near to perfect when the call went through; she was seven blocks over on her way to Strife Enterprise headquarters and was able to swing by to pick them up.

When she showed, Elena's usual perky expression fell as soon as she got a good look at Reno. Usually brilliant red hair was mottled in places with drying blood, his face splattered liberally, his coveralls more red than blue—he looked like her sempai of old and that was no little bit scary.

One look at Tseng, though, advised her to hold her tongue.

The drive to headquarters was silent; Tseng and Elena in the front seats while Reno stared dreamily out the window at the passing scenery. The first peep any of the trio made was when Elena pulled into the parking garage and Reno lunged forward, wrapping a gore covered hand around Tseng's throat lightly. "I can't be here. I need to get my kids from daycare."

"I'll have someone retrieve them and stay with them in your apartment." Tseng reached up, ignoring the dried blood and grey matter caking Reno's hand, and lightly squeezed the redhead's fingers. "This meeting is taking place now, Reno. No arguments."

Reno subsided with a nod. Two minutes later the pair of Turks was escorting Reno into the president's private elevator. The secretary looked justifiably unnerved at Reno's appearance but buzzed the silent trio in without a word.

"Sir, we need to talk," Tseng said, not bothering with an apology for barging in without notice.

"What's wrong now?" Cloud asked tiredly, not even looking up from the file he was reviewing. Beside him, Denzel made a startled squeak. Cloud dropped his pen and ruffled the boy's hair absently, but he didn't look away from the papers in front of him.

Tseng moved to stand in front of Reno with Elena flanking him to keep the majority of the gore out of Denzel's view. "There has been an… altercation I believe you should be made aware of."

"How many dead?" Cloud's voice was nearly lifeless. Tseng hadn't brought him any good news since he'd bought out his brother. Not that he could remember, anyway.

"Just one; beaten to death with an iron wrench. Courtesy of our companion," Elena piped up, following Tseng's lead to keep Reno's name from being mentioned just yet.

"It might be wise to ask your son to step out of the room for a few—"

"I'm late," Reno's voice was soft, confused. "I'll talk to you later. I have to get my kids."

Cloud looked up, staring for a moment at the redhead. His brain blanked, but his mouth opened anyway. "You'd better shower and change first, Reno. You don't want to get that nasty stuff on the babies."

Reno turned curiously and blinked at Cloud for a moment as though only just realizing the blonde was there. "Hi." He looked down at his hands and grimaced, convulsively rubbing his hands on his pants legs to wipe away the majority of the gore, which succeeded in dropping bits of flesh and flakes of dried blood from his hands in patches. "He kept touching me."

"He seems to be in shock somewhat," Tseng supplied.

"And anorexic," Elena added with a worried frown.

"He won't be touching you again," Cloud assured the redhead. "You can use my shower. That door there. Elena, why don't you go get the kids, and grab some takeout on your way back. Take Denzel with you." Denzel went immediately to the woman's side.

Elena turned on her heel and put a hand on Denzel's shoulder, chattering quietly with him about what foods he wanted while she led him away. Tseng, on the other hand, took Reno's arm and guided the redhead to the bathroom without a word.

"I'm not a Turk anymore; I can't kill him. Cloud would hate me even more, you know? I was good, Tseng. I threatened, but I didn't do anything. Five and a half months and he kept…" Reno's simple babble cut off as the door closed, Tseng's soothing voice echoing slightly in the bathroom while he got the redhead stripped and into the shower.

Cloud was rubbing his temples when Tseng exited the bathroom. "What happened?"

"From what I can gather, he's been sexually harassed by his late employer, one Ricky Harrison of Harrison Automotives on Moor. When I arrived, more due to dumb luck than timing, he had the man pinned to the floor and was beating his face in with a spanner. Mister Harrison was dead within four blows of my arrival, but the mess indicated that the beating lasted much longer than that."

"That would be the dead man," Cloud surmised. He made an irritated noise, looking down as he pressed his fingers harder into his temples. He couldn't think for the headache that had been plaguing him the last three days, but he had been doing his damnedest to try to work anyway. Trying to figure out the logic of why Reno would have preferred being sexually harassed over having attentive servants was completely beyond him.

"Why didn't he just come home?" he asked at last, more to himself than Tseng. "Am I that terrible?"

Tseng had the grace to look uncomfortable. "I might've forgotten to mention that he called once to speak with you, and I allowed him to continue believing something that wasn't entirely true."

"Remind me to have you stripped naked and chained to a post in the lobby later this week," Cloud groaned, "and to send a memo to the female contingent of the staff that they should take full advantage to whip you with limp noodles."

"I doubt the female population of this company would be content with noodles," Tseng quipped flatly. "I almost left him to deal with the police. And had I done that he would likely be dead; he didn't even notice me until I took the wrench from his hand."

"So I'll have a nice little bucket of sex toys for their pleasure," Cloud growled. His fingers stilled. "Police?"

Tseng took a shallow breath. "Apparently the other employees called the police when the beating started. However, I escorted him from the building, citing a Turk mission gone awry and that the situation was well in hand. Luckily Reno became docile else I doubt the ruse would have worked."

Cloud sighed, and rubbed harder. "Doesn't anyone know that you aren't a Turk anymore? You're the Vice-President of the company, damn it. Elena's the head of the Turks now… and I don't run a company that deals in … espionage and sabotage. Do me a favor. Find me some Scotch. Reno and I could both use a couple shots."

He lifted his head, squinting painfully at the former Turk. "By the way, nice job working against your conditioning." Cloud rested his elbows on his desk, crossed his arms, and buried his head behind them. "Good Scotch, Tseng."

"Yes, sir." Tseng nodded his understanding of the compliment and the order and then swiftly exited the room.

Several minutes passed with nothing save for the soft sound of water on tile from the bathroom. The water shut off abruptly and a pair of moments later Reno emerged with a towel about his hips, Cloud's bathrobe drawn tightly closed all the way to the neck, and a towel wrapped around his hair. "There anything I can borrow to wear?" he asked quietly, apparently having recovered his senses though still a bit subdued.

"What?" Cloud looked up at the toweled man, frowning. "Oh, clothes. Clothes. Um…" He dropped his head into his hand, fingers rubbing at his temples once more. "I have some here. I know I do. In a drawer?"

He groped at the desk drawer blindly, unwilling to open his eyes now. The letters on the report he'd been looking at had begun swimming before Tseng had arrived, and he didn't want to see the nausea-inducing blurs now. The drawer opened, and he pawed out a package that had been there since before Reno had left. He tossed the wrapped gift in the general direction of the redhead. "That's yours. Was supposed to be for .…"

Their anniversary. Another pang shot through Cloud's head, and the words were swallowed by the necessity of not whimpering like a hurt puppy. He hunched over the desk, fingers fumbling for the control on the lights, dimming them. Why did his head have to be acting up now, now that Reno was back? "I can't think."

Reno opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again and clutched the package to his chest as he backed into the bathroom and closed the door. When he stepped out again a few minutes later, he was wearing a calf-length red kimono with dragons and ivy in gold thread. The hair tie he'd worn was too caked in blood and gore to put back in, so Reno's hair lay over his shoulder in a damp mass.

Unfortunately, the kimono hung on his too lean frame awkwardly displaying the significant drop in body weight—and there hadn't been much to begin with. "Thank you for the loan," Reno murmured, shifting uncomfortably for a moment as he watched Cloud suffering. With a small huff, he crossed the room to stand behind Cloud's chair, fingers gently rubbing against the blonde's scalp.

Cloud didn't even try to fight him. Instead, he leaned back against Reno, eyes closed and hands limp at his sides. It took more time than it should have to process the other man's words through the pain and the promise of relief that Reno's fingers were bringing. "You don't want it?" he asked dully.

"I didn't say that. You said you were having trouble thinking, so I didn't want to assume you really meant for me to keep it." Reno's fingers moved slowly around the back of Cloud's head and down to the base of his skull, massaging firmly to help alleviate the tension. "It's beautiful."

Cloud tipped his head forward in silent encouragement. "Bought it for you," he murmured. "Can't think because I'm so tired. And my head hurts. It hasn't let up the last…." Cloud's semi-permanent scowl deepened. "What is today?"

"Third day of the week," Reno supplied softly as he leaned into Cloud's back a bit, soaking up the feel of him after so long. "You've been working too hard again, haven't you? I can't yell at you about it, though; I've been working extra shifts just to make ends meet."

"Wish you would have just hit me with a frying pan like Rena did," Cloud murmured. "Don't hurt as much."

Reno pulled away from Cloud's back and bent, pressing his lips just below and behind the blonde's ear in a feather-soft kiss. "I'm not my sister, Cloud. I don't ever want to hurt you," he whispered and then straightened and pressed against Cloud's back again. Reno's hands slid down and started massaging the blonde's shoulders, thumbs digging in and soothing away the knots of tension as he found them.

"You left," Cloud said tiredly. "You left everything I had given you, wouldn't answer my calls." His voice slurred, three days of pain and sleeplessness catching up to him at last. "All I had left to give… you sent back. Wou'd'n ev'n let me… see my… son." He swayed forward, barely getting his arms in place to pillow his head before it crashed into the desk. "Wou'd' ev'n lemme… help take… care…." The last word was more breathed than spoken.

Reno's hands stilled and he shook his head. "Rude was right; we're both stupid." He patted Cloud's shoulders and pulled him upright, and then he bent and slid an arm around Cloud's waist, heaved him to his feet. "Come on, babe. Help me out a little," he murmured and headed to the couch. It would be a tight fit, but it would work.

"Lay down with me, love," Reno whispered as he lowered Cloud to the couch and nudged him over enough to make room to climb in behind him. He spooned tightly to Cloud's back, an arm around the blonde's waist and nose buried in the soft hairs at the base of Cloud's neck. "We'll talk later; you're too tired right now."

"Babies and food 'n Scotch," Cloud protested, trying to sit up.

"They'll be here soon, just rest for now."

Cloud gave up his attempt, willing to cuddle against his estranged lover. He really was tired, but there was just so much to do. He didn't even realize he was trying to get up again, until Reno pulled him back down. "I gotta… finish?"

"Cloud, please? Just for a few minutes?" Reno's grip tightened almost desperately but then he relaxed his hold and sighed. "I'm sorry. I guess it was just wishful thinking." He sat up and got off of the couch to give Cloud space, arms folded over his chest to keep himself from touching him again.

Cloud muddled in that confused state of wakeful sleep, trying to get his aching head to come to terms with his surroundings. He was sure he'd just been curled up with Reno, but he was in his office, and Reno had left him months ago. He blinked groggily, flopping back onto the couch—but hadn't he just been at his desk?—and rubbing futilely at his temples. "Dreaming. Call Tseng. Scotch," he muttered. Scotch would at least, for whatever reason, take the edge off the headache. He'd learned, these last few months, that alcohol was all that would.

He sat up, uncertain if he'd been sitting already, but recognizing that he had, and then stood, wobbling towards his desk. Cloud dropped heavily into the chair, blinking down at the empty space beside it. "Denzel?"

"He left with Elena to get the kids and some food," Reno supplied. He opened his mouth to speak again, but Tseng strode into the office with a fifth of scotch and set it on the desk in front of Cloud.

"Have you explained the situation or have you been stand—" Tseng stopped and his usually calm expression tightened as he took in Reno's appearance. The redhead wasn't just thin, he was almost gaunt—his hands and forearms were almost frail looking. How had he missed it? A muscle ticked in Tseng's jaw and he stalked purposefully over to Reno, grabbing him by the arm, and dragged him over to Cloud's desk, all but throwing him over the front of it. "Talk."

Cloud examined the bottle, and found two shot glasses. He poured two shots, pushing them carefully towards the forms on the other side of his desk, and proceeded to try to empty the rest of the bottle down his throat in one go. "Why'm I talking?" he asked when he put it down.

"Sir, will you please look up?" Tseng stood behind Reno, one hand in the center of Reno's back and holding him firmly down.

"Tseng, he doesn't wanna see me. Just let me go." Reno's voice broke on the last whispered word.

Cloud looked up, his expression puzzled, and his eyes clearly revealing his utter exhaustion. "Tseng? Are you fucking Reno on my desk?"

"No. Look at him, sir. Really look at him." Tseng grabbed a fistful of Reno's hair and jerked his head back so that the redhead had no choice but to look at Cloud. "My conditioning caused this."

_Maybe something will happen that can't unhappen, and that scares you._ Cloud regarded the thin face and sad eyes. "Did something happen that can't unhappen?"

Tseng's jaw tightened further, the tick growing more pronounced. "He called a week after… he left, and I spoke with him. He asked me if… if I thought he could fix whatever he'd done wrong, and I told him that you were happy now and not to call or make contact, to wait until you initiated it. He gave me his new number because he'd left his cell phone at your house, and asked me to give it to you. I never did."

"Put whipped cream in the bucket," Cloud said clearly, though he was still staring at Reno. Then he asked again. "Did something happen that can't unhappen?"

"I killed a man. Today. He tried… he'd been touching and harassing me for months," Reno admitted, though he was sure that wasn't what Cloud was asking. "Other than that, no."

Cloud considered the answer. "You're Rufus' Turk," he said at last. "You're supposed to kill people. Tseng, stop squishing him. He looks breakable."

Tseng released Reno and the redhead scrambled off of the desk, tugging the neck of his kimono closed. "I'm a retired Turk, a civilian. I'm not supposed to kill anyone."

"When was the last time you ate something?"

Reno frowned at Tseng and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not starving myself. I'm just not hungry."

"You're Rufus' Turk," Cloud repeated. "Told him so. 'Always be your Turk,' that's what he said you said. So you're a Turk, and if he needed killed, he needed killed." Cloud nodded sharply, and flinched. "Ow. No nodding. Nodding bad," he mumbled to himself.

However, between Reno's brief massage and the effects of the scotch finally kicking in, he could process a little better. He squinted a bit, taking a closer look at the redhead. "I bought that for our anniversary. It should fit. Why doesn't it fit?"

Reno shifted uncomfortably and glared uselessly at his feet. "My stomach won't settle enough to keep anything down. I've been drinking water and milk and taking vitamins and supplements to make sure I stay healthy, though."

"Not healthy," Cloud pronounced after studying the redhead a bit longer. "You look like I feel."

"You need to sleep more, and have someone do some of the paperwork for you. You shouldn't work so hard," Reno said, turning the focus of the conversation away from himself. "Drinking scotch like water can't be good for you."

Tseng and Cloud snorted at the comment. Cloud's had a teasing edge; while Tseng's was decidedly disparaging. "Did I order food, Tseng?" Cloud asked after a moment.

"Yes, sir. Elena has gone to retrieve the children from daycare and bring food back. Denzel has gone with her."

"Hm." He looked fully at Tseng, a mischievous grin playing on lips that hadn't smiled in months. "I think we need chocobo noodle soup. You can feed him."

Tseng grabbed Reno's arm when the redhead made to back away and matched his grin to Cloud's. "You'll have to hold him down."

"I'm not hungry, okay? I'll just drink some water and I'll be fine." Reno looked between the pair and bit his lip, leaning back from Tseng.

"You're not fine now," Tseng quipped and dragged the redhead around the desk. "Hold him while I go and get his… medicine." He chuckled lightly. It was fun turning Reno's mothering back on him for a change.

Cloud found himself with a lapful of Reno; Tseng having adroitly tripped the redhead so he toppled face-first over Cloud's legs. Cloud held him down easily with one hand, the other exploring easily felt ribs. "You've gotten scrawny."

Reno sighed and struggled to push himself upright against Cloud's hold. "I'm not scrawny," he argued, though the words might've been drowned out by Tseng's laughter as he left the room to fetch the prescribed soup.

Cloud's exploring hand drifted lower, resting momentarily on a sharp hipbone. "Definitely scrawnier," he announced, and poked Reno's butt. "All the padding's gone."

"Are you trying to say I had a big ass before?" Reno joked lightly, utterly still now. "Really, I'm okay. I'm just… lighter?"

Cloud swatted him. Hard. Then yelped and shook his hand, muttering curses under his breath. Reno went stiff and then gripped Cloud's thigh hard, pushing against the blonde's hold. "Fine, I'm not as okay as I say I am, but it'll be fine. Once my stomach settles enough, I'll be back to normal."

"No padding whatsoever," Cloud complained, and poked him again because swatting Reno's bony behind had actually hurt. "Not one bit." He blinked, pushing back against Reno's struggling, and slid his hand to Reno's front. He palmed one of the redhead's small breasts, and just as suddenly flipped the man so he was seated astride Cloud's legs, facing him.

"Reno… how long is it until your next heat?" he demanded in a very serious voice.

Confused, Reno merely blinked for a moment. Then he took a breath and shook his head. "Uh… a couple of years? Don't worry, okay? I'm still expressing milk as often as I can. The boys are still getting breast milk, it just takes me longer to fill up a bottle than usual."

Cloud looked up as a smugly amused Tseng walked in, wheeling a cart with a tureen of chocobo noodle soup and two bowls. He shot the man a speaking look. "He's all yours, Tseng. I'll be good and eat my soup," he added sourly when the Wutaiian placed the first bowl on his desk. "Just make sure he eats, or he'll be in heat again well before he expects it. He's already showing some of the first signs."

A frown bowed Tseng's lips down as he filled the bowl for Cloud. He then hauled Reno off of Cloud's lap so that both of them could eat. "Might I reiterate just how much of an idiot I think he is?" he growled, noting the ribs digging into his forearm as he dragged Reno to the couch, pulling the cart along behind him.

"I'm not an idiot and I'm fine!" Reno burst out, shoving at Tseng as the older man straddled his lap to keep him pinned to the couch.

Tseng pressed one hand to Reno's chest while the other spooned up a bite of soup. "Shut up and eat."

"I'm eating, I'm eating," Cloud whined. He was half-slumped over the bowl, his head propped on the hand that seemed to be clutching his hair to maintain its place. The spoon he lifted to his mouth wibbled, then dropped, and he gave it an accusing look before fumbling it back into his grasp once more. "When did I eat last, Tseng?" he asked when the scent of the soup permeated his brain and brought much-suppressed hunger raging to the fore.

"Last night when Denzel brought your dinner," Tseng answered distractedly. His grip had shifted from Reno's chest to his jaw and he was in the midst of forcing the first bite past Reno's lips. "If you make me spill this, Reno, so help me I'll knock you out and put you on a feeding tube."

The put-out redhead grudgingly opened his mouth and accepted the bite. He swallowed and then grimaced, straining against the grip on his jaw. He allowed several more bites before shaking his head as best he could. "You're gonna wear the recycled version if you try to make me eat any more," Reno warned, and his expression confirmed his threat.

Tseng frowned and glanced at the barely touched soup, then sighed and climbed off of Reno. "You're not purging, are you?"

"No, I just can't eat because my stomach's unsettled. I told you I'm not starving myself."

"Just give him the broth then, not the noodles or the meat," Cloud ordered. "If milk's okay, the broth should be fine. I ate last night?" He gave the idea some thought, dropping his spoon in favor of picking up the bowl and drinking directly from it. "I feel like I haven't eaten… in days. Like right after the Mako tubes," he added quietly.

"That's probably because you've only eaten half a sandwich every night for the last few weeks." Tseng lifted the bowl to Reno's lips and stared the redhead down patiently.

"Just give it to me. I'll drink it, okay?" Reno took the bowl from Tseng's hand and tipped it, dutifully, to his mouth and drank down a couple of small mouthfuls. "I just can't drink a lot of it. My stomach shrank."

"Maybe I need a babysitter," Cloud mused, and then licked the last bits of juice from the empty bowl. He'd be embarrassed later, right now he was just hungry.

"Give him the rest of mine," Reno murmured quietly. "At least he'll eat it."

Tseng frowned again but nodded and stood, taking the bowl over to the desk along with the cart and half-full tureen. "You don't need a babysitter so much as a reason to give a damn about yourself."

"Have to run the world, don't have time for me." Cloud finished off Reno's soup and the bowls that Tseng filled for him in less than two minutes. "Is it gone?" he asked when the ex-Turk didn't hand him another bowl.

"Elena should be back shortly with dinner." No sooner than the words left Tseng's lips than Elena tromped in with the twins' carrier over one arm, Tempest on her hip, and Denzel carrying four large bags of take-out. "Good to see you made it."

"Thank Shiva," Reno sighed and got up, hurrying to Elena to take his kids from her. He kissed and snuggled Tempest and took the carrier from Elena's hand. He looked longingly at Denzel for a moment, wanting to reach out and ruffle the boy's hair but unsure if he'd allow it. "Hey kiddo. I've missed you," he said instead, smiling at the boy tentatively.

Denzel missed the look, busy setting out the food on the cart. He shot Reno an uncertain look, and scooted himself and some food to Cloud's other side. "Hi."

Reno's stomach clenched and he swallowed convulsively, nodding to himself. "Right, so it looks like you're about to have a meeting so we'll go. Um, feel free to visit if you ever have the time to." He ducked his head and made for the door, only to have Tseng take the carrier and Elena grab his arm to stop him.

"Sempai, we're not having a meeting. You don't have to leave." Reno handed Tempest over to Elena and hurried off to the bathroom, closing the door heavily behind him. Elena sighed and put Tempest down. "Go see Cloud and Denzel, get some dinner, okay?"

"Is mommy crying again?"

"Reno doesn't cry, baby girl," Elena said, crouching down in front of Tempest and brushing soft black spikes back from her face. "He's probably not feeling well."

Tempest frowned and braced her hands on her hips. "Mama cries all the time, dummy. He just thinks we're asleep when he does it."

"Reno's crying?" Cloud looked up from the noodles he was slurping down. "If he… why didn't he just come home?" he demanded of the room at large.

"Because I told him you were happier without him," Tseng reminded him, setting the carrier on the floor and crouching to give the babies their bottles. "I told you that earlier. He still thinks you kicked them out."

"You kicked us out?" Tempest asked, obviously shocked. "Mama said… he said you couldn't come see us anymore because you were so busy working. And Denzel was busy with school and didn't have much time either."

"I didn't kick you out," Cloud reassured the little girl. "Reno told me he wanted to raise you himself, that there was too much interference from the staff… and me. He wanted a vacation. I told him his apartment was still there, waiting for him. He was gone when I got home."

"Then why does my mommy cry for you at night? If he wanted to get away from you, why would he cry?"

The bathroom door opened and a very pale Reno stepped out. It was obvious by the red-rimmed eyes and quivering lower lip that he'd indeed been crying. "I never said you were interfering," he announced loudly enough to carry over the conversation. "I said I was sick of the staff raising our kids instead of me. You told me to leave, even after I asked if you were coming with us. I won't stay where I'm not wanted, Cloud. You know that."

"I said the apartment was still there. I told you Rufus and I had been paying the rent, and I told you there wasn't anyone there who would interfere with raising the kids. And you did…." Cloud shot a guilty look at Tseng and Elena. "Um, hi?"

"The babies are sleeping. Try not to wake them." Tseng stood and moved over to Elena, taking her by the arm as he led her from the room. "And for Leviathan's sake, fix this before you both go mad."

Reno flipped Tseng off and sat down on the couch, staring at his knees with his arms wrapped around his hollowed out belly. The door closed behind the pair and Reno looked over at Tempest, who was glaring at him. "Come here, baby girl."

"You're still stupid, mama." The four year old turned her nose up at Reno and hurried over to Denzel, clutching at him with one hand while she reached up for the bags on the cart.

"Think about it for a minute, Cloud," Reno said, scrubbing a hand over his face. "If I had called you, said the exact same things to you out of nowhere, would you assume I was kicking you out?"

"You called me. You told me I had no right to discipline our… your daughter. You said you wanted to get away from all the interference, or get a job. I still don't know why you wanted a job. If the servants were annoying you by caring for the children, you shouldn't have wanted them in a daycare where you had to pay people to do what you didn't want the servants doing. You… didn't want us to be a family, but I did, and the only place I could think of where you would still be close, where we could still maybe work something out, was the apartment. Where no one would interfere with how you raised your children."

"From the day after the kids were born, before we moved, do you know how many times I got to change a diaper or bathe them or burp them or _feed_ them? I changed three diapers, bathed them once, almost got to burp Rufus once, and I started to feed Cloud twice, and do ya wanna know why?" Reno sighed heavily. "Your housekeeper refused to let me do _anything_ for our babies. I couldn't pick out their clothes, I couldn't check on them at night, I couldn't even go to the fucking park without that woman either standing right over my shoulder, shoving me aside, or sending servants after me.

"She always made sure to let me know it wasn't an option. 'Mister Strife won't like you doing so much' and 'Mister Strife wants you to relax' and 'Mister Strife says that we're to care for the children'," Reno said, imitating the nasal voice of the housekeeper. "Why else do you think I kept trying to go everywhere with the kids? Why else would I ask if I could get a job? I was going insane! I know you're way too busy and stressed, so I kept my mouth shut about it. That woman barging up to me and telling me that you said that I wasn't allowed to take the kids anywhere was the last straw."

"She said what?" Cloud asked quietly. Too quietly. Denzel recognized the tone. He snagged Tempest and their food, hustling the little girl away from the desk.

"She said I was no longer allowed to take the kids out of the house, and that it was your order. _That's_ why I told you no. You told me to tell you if I thought you were giving a bad order, and that was one I couldn't live with."

Cloud stared down at his desk, reviewing their conversation again. _'No. You said I should tell you when I think you're giving bad orders, so I'm telling you now. I'll deal with Tempest and straighten her out. I've gotta have something to do, ya know. Just, please let me at least take care of the kids?' _ "I don't remember you saying anything about the housekeeper. You said you would deal with Tempest, and that you wanted to take care of the kids," he said quietly.

"I didn't say anything about the housekeeper because she was just passing on your orders." Reno leaned his head against the back of the couch and closed his eyes. "I'm their mother, for fuck's sake. It's not right that I could barely touch them without orders getting in the way. And when you told me about the apartment, when you 'suggested' I move out, I was hoping, _praying_ that you meant all of us. That the servants were driving you nuts too, but you just meant me and Temp and Cloud and Rufus."

Denzel turned to Tempest. "Your mom is a moron, isn't he?"

"That's what I've been saying for years!" Tempest agreed. "But your dad is stupid, too."

"I mean, seriously! The housekeeper tells him he can't take his kids anywhere, and then Cloud tells him he can take them to his apartment, and he believes the broad? Believes her when she doesn't even try to stop him when he does leave? And Cloud's my adopted dad. My dad wasn't this dumb."

Cloud gaped at the children, before he turned to look at Reno.

"I knew that lady didn't like my mommy, but turning them against each other like that is just ridiculous. It worked, though. Which means that our parents are morons who can't talk to each other before they go off and get even stupider."

Reno snorted and lifted his head. "Looks like our kids are smarter than we are."

"If you seriously want a job, it seems I have a housekeeping position open," Cloud agreed.

"I'll take it, but on one condition," Reno murmured, brows drawn over his eyes with worry. "You figure out how to kill off some paperwork so that your family can see you more than just in passing."

"You're officially back on the Turk payroll, effective immediately," Cloud replied after a moment, the quirk of his lips pure evil. He got up, snagging a file as he sauntered up to Reno. "You'll even have your own office, so you can bring the kids. Of course, since you'll be tied to a desk because of the babies…" Cloud smirked, and handed Reno the file, "you'll be doing paperwork."

"Oh you're just pure evil, now," Reno snarked, but took the file. "Tseng's gonna love having me here again. I can hear him bitching about my scrawled handwriting."

"Actually, it'll be Elena. She's the head of the Turk department now. Tseng is my Vice-President." Cloud frowned. "We must have never talked, if you didn't know that."

Reno shook his head, feeling bad for Cloud but needing to point out where the problem was. "Cloud, I barely got to talk to you for five minutes a day. You'd come home, shower, talk with me a little bit, and then go to bed. You were awake barely twenty minutes from the time you'd get home to when you'd sleep. Of course we never had time to talk. Hell, you haven't touched me since I got pregnant."

"Is that an invitation?" Blue eyes darkened, and Cloud's stance changed to one that screamed of his sexuality. Between one heartbeat and the next, the reminder was gone, and Cloud was shaking his head. "Sorry, that was stupid."

"It's only stupid if that's all you want from me." Reno got up and dropped the file on the couch, leaning his hands on Cloud's chest lightly. "You said you wanted us to be a family. I still want that if you do."

Denzel hastily grabbed the babies' carrier and struggled towards the door. "Come on, Tempest!" he hissed frantically. "They're gonna start that mushy crap!"

Tempest grabbed the bags of food and hurried after him, giggling. "They're gonna give each other cooties."

Cloud's fingers slid into Reno's hair. He frowned suddenly, fingers working through the dry, brittle strands. "You are not ever going to leave me again, Reno Strife," he informed the other huskily.

"I never wanted to leave," Reno replied, closing his eyes and pulling lightly against the grip in his hair and reveling in the familiar touch. "And you'll need First Tsurugi to get rid of me now."

~*~

Rufus waited patiently for Tseng to come home. He didn't really have very much else he could do. Cloud let him do paperwork, yes, but his little brother made sure he didn't receive very much. Since what he had been given was completed and his exercises for the day done, he had nothing to do but wait. It was, he reflected, a rather boring existence he was now leading.

He sat in his wheelchair, staring out at the bright sun lighting his carefully manicured garden. After what seemed an interminable length of time, he pushed himself carefully to his feet. One small, unsteady step at a time, Rufus Shinra made his way to the center of the garden, and collapsed there, content with his small victory.

Tseng had shown up in the middle of Rufus' carefully slow trek, but instead of rushing forward to assist, he slipped back into the shadows to observe. And by the time Rufus collapsed in a happy heap, Tseng was out and out grinning like a fool.

"Today is a day of good news, it seems, koibito," he stated as he slid from the shadows and made his way to Rufus' side. "You looked magnificent."

Rufus smiled up at him, patting the ground beside him. "I'm exhausted," he admitted, though he didn't stop smiling. "Come let me lean on you?"

"My pleasure." Tseng joined Rufus on the grass and slid an arm around white-clad shoulders, pulling the blonde into him gently. "Can you handle more good news?"

"Cloud's taking me off paperwork duties?" Rufus asked teasingly as he settled himself against his lover.

"Reno killed a man today."

Rufus grinned. "That's my Turk." He leaned comfortably against Tseng. "So, he's back on assignments?"

"I wasn't present for that part of the conversation. But I will say that the murder wasn't planned, and it wasn't ordered." A smile bowed Tseng's lips. "I stepped in to keep him out of jail."

"Did you now?" Rufus shifted to press a gentle kiss just below Tseng's ear. "That is good news."

"And a final bit of good news," Tseng rested his cheek on top of Rufus' head. "The children were talking about Cloud and Reno giving each other 'cooties', which I will venture to guess means they were kissing."

Rufus' smile brightened, and turned a little sly. "Father would be appalled. Cloud's no doubt got Reno up on that desk, and it's finally being baptized with love instead of pain. He'd just hate that his sons have found love, wouldn't he?" He poked Tseng. "I'm tired. Carry me to bed?"

"Your father would be appalled at many things. You and Cloud having found happiness and love being the least of it." Tseng shifted and got up on the balls of his feet, and then slid his arms around Rufus, lifting him up into his arms. "Shall I stay with you? It seems that Reno is taking some of my paperwork and I actually have free time, for a change."

"Somehow," Rufus replied slyly, "I very much doubt he or my brother have any interest paperwork. Nor, Tseng, do I. My bed, with you in it, on the other hand, interests me very much."

Tseng chuckled as he carried Rufus across the lawn and up the steps into the house without bothering with the wheelchair. "And you say that I'm the lusty one."

Rufus wrapped his arms more firmly around Tseng, nuzzling at his neck. "But you are," he purred.

"And yet here you are tempting me," Tseng murmured as he hurried up the steps to the second floor. "Perhaps, one day, I'll do the tempting." He toed open the bedroom door and kicked it closed behind them before moving on to Rufus' bed. "But for now, koibito, we'll go with what we've got."


	49. Chapter 45: Epilogue

**The Experiment**

**Authors:** Yahnkehy and The Prince's Jewel

**Notes:** This is a collaboration fanfic, not role-play, per se, but similar being as it is a joint effort.

**Genre:** Final Fantasy VII, post AC, post DoC

**Spoilers:** Possibly a few, but mostly just mentions of major happenings in the original FF7 game, some for Advent Children.

**Warnings:** Uniquely done MPREG *ducks rotten tomatoes*, angst, broken Cloud, pissy Reno, slight OOC, hurt/comfort, yaoi, kissing, brat.

**Pairing:** Cloud x Reno

**Disclaimer:** Not mine; there'd be more yaoi if it was.

**Epilogue**

For Cloud, Reno, and Rufus, time stopped when they reached their mid-thirties. Jenova's Mako enhanced children ceased aging. Reno continued to have children every three or four years. He was 231, with six-year old triplets, when the three realized his heats seemed to have stopped. Ten years later, he cursed the hell out of them both when he had another set of twins—one for each of them—before he started sulking about having hit menopause.

However, for their children, friends, and beloved companions, time continued its oppressive march. They stood together, time after time, silently supporting each other at services held for one who had returned to the planet.

Eventually, time resumed for them as well. Reno's vivid red slowly streaked with gray, and Rufus' blond shaded to silver. Only Cloud seemed untouched. His blue eyes held shadows and pain, but he stayed as time began pulling them away. He was with them went they returned to the planet together, hearing Rufus' cry of "Tseng!" and Reno calling the names of their children as the green lights of their passing danced around him.

When time finally remembered him, Cloud smiled.

The End


End file.
